Le plus beau son du monde
by Medley Nightfallen
Summary: Il détestait les humains avec passion. Mais jamais autant qu'en ce moment, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement devant lui. Et il revoyait la succession d'événements qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Avertissement: M à partir du chapitre 22, confirmé dans le chapitre 23 !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai commencé cette fanfiction sur Arlong il y a longtemps, trèèès longtemps, et je n'ai jamais osé la publier. Mais il fallait bien que je me lance un jour, donc la voilà !**

 **De ce fait, il y a six chapitres d'écrit à l'heure actuelle, sans compter ce prologue, je vais donc les publier ici à peu près en même temps puis, si vous aimez cette histoire, il faudra un peu de patience pour la suite, désolée !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait.**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Hop c'est parti !**

 **PROLOGUE**

Il détestait les humains. Des être stupides, inférieurs, dangereux, une matière première que l'on devait exploiter sans scrupules ou éradiquer sans préambule. Voilà ce qu'étaient les humains pour lui. Et bien que cela ne représentait qu'une infime portion des raisons de sa haine, cet aspect de l'humanité l'avait façonné, conforté dans ses idées et renforcé son dégoût vis à vis de cette espèce. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, Arlong détestait les humains avec passion.

Mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant, alors qu'elle dormait devant lui, le bruit léger de sa respiration troublant le silence pesant qui les entourait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareille rage, si intense qu'il s'étonnait d'être encore capable de la garder en lui à chaque seconde. Il avait déjà tué des humains, avec joie ou colère, alors qu'il laissait ces émotions prendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il avait manipulé des villages grouillant de ces insectes, dépouillé des familles de leur argent, humilié des populations entières, et tout ceci avec un plaisir non dissimulé, nourrit par sa rage.

Il n'était pas permis de prétendre le contraire, Arlong n'en était pas à son premier contact avec les humains et il en avait connu de toutes sortes: égoïstes, téméraires, lâches, hargneux, arrogants, pleurnichards et surtout faibles, faibles, faibles... et tous se résumaient à un unique épithète: pathétique.

Et pourtant c'était la toute première fois qu'une personne si inférieure le mettait dans un tel état. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait déjà laissé sa rage exploser à de très rares occasions, d'une force telle qu'il ne pouvait distinguer que des formes floues derrière un voile écarlate, qui lui donnait l'air et le comportement d'un diable possédé, incapable et indésireux de regagner le contrôle avant la mort douloureuse de sa proie. Le désir de briser quelqu'un, de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse que supplier son bourreau de l'achever, il le connaissait que trop bien.

Alors qu'y avait-il de différent aujourd'hui? Il se tenait devant un représentant de cette race qu'il haïssait, un spécimen capable de réveiller ses démons les plus profonds, et actuellement l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Et alors qu'il l'observait, immobile, consumé, il revoyait défiler sa vie, ré-empruntant les chemins terrestres et maritimes qui l'avaient amené jusqu'à elle, et jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. Chapter 1

L'île de Calm Stone portait bien son nom. Petite goutte de terre égarée quelque part sur Calm Belt, elle faisait partie des très rares îles épargnées par les monstres marins gigantesques rôdant aux alentours. Ces créatures empêchaient par ailleurs les invasions de pirates sur ce sol tranquille et fertile qui offrait aux quelques milliers d'habitants de quoi survivre sans avoir recours au commerce inter-îles. La terre riche et les conditions climatiques idéales leur offraient aisément une vie autant isolée qu'agréable. Si aisément que l'on aurait pu y vivre sans posséder le moindre Berry, pour peu de savoir cultiver la terre, pêcher et fabriquer les divers objets nécessaires au quotidien, grâce aux matériaux naturels présents en abondance.

C'était ce que Cléo Mockingbird avait décidé pour elle.

Elle n'était pas née sur Calm Stone et de ce fait elle avait été témoin de ce que pouvait engendrer l'argent ailleurs que dans ce petit paradis. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait le contester, avoir de la monnaie était bien pratique et utile, ouvrait la porte facile aux loisirs, au nécessaire comme au superflu. Mais cela provoquait également l'avarice, la corruption, les profits, l'inégalité, les pires horreurs inimaginables dont personne ne voudrait se rappeler mais qu'il n'était pas permis d'oublier. Et Cléo ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de devenir une « victime » de l'argent parmi tant d'autres. Elle détestait voir les gens tomber si bas devant lui, esclaves de leur propre cupidité sans même le réaliser. Il lui était très pénible de voir cette même situation se répéter indéfiniment en se sachant impuissante face à elle.

A défaut de haïr l'argent, Cléo en avait peur. Car elle n'était pas différente des autres. Elle se savait faible et profiteuse quand l'occasion se présentait, et elle craignait de ne pouvoir résister. Peut-être était-ce une peur infondée, mais elle ne se risquerait pas à vérifier.

De plus, le fait de gagner de nouvelles connaissances et savoir-faire ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Cela l'occupait, la rassurait et lui permettait de conserver une certaine forme physique.

On disait d'elle, par le biais de formules emplies de tact, qu'elle était l'une des personnes les moins fortes de l'île. Elle était aussi assez faible de constitution, sa peau virant facilement au bleu si elle venait à se cogner quelque part. En revanche, grâce à sa persévérance, Cléo avait gagné en endurance et en souffle, ce qui faisait d'elle une sérieuse concurrente à la course à pied, une activité qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Donc si elle n'avait pas de tête, comme on disait pour la taquiner, elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir confiance en ses jambes.

On disait bien d'autres choses sur Cléo Mockingbird : elle excellait dans l'art de la générosité et de la naïveté (pour ne pas dire stupidité). Elle était restée une grande enfant. Sans être particulièrement belle ni mince, elle attirait l'œil par ses cheveux bleu ciel peu singuliers qui lui tombaient entre les omoplates. Elle portait toujours des vêtements amples, même en été, comme si sa pudeur l'empêchait de dévoiler la moindre parcelle de peau inutile à montrer. Elle fréquentait autant de gens que possible, y compris les personnes qui semblaient s'être forgées dans un moule différent de la majorité et qui peinaient à s'emboîter dans le gigantesque puzzle de leur société.

En parlant de ce genre de personnes, elle vivait avec deux d'entre elles :

Dana, une jeune adolescente de maintenant quatorze ans avec qui Cléo avait vite sympathisé lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Calm Stone, quelques années auparavant. Un mètre soixante-deux et cinquante-trois kilos d'imagination débordante, de personnages innombrables, de récits captivants, de peintures de paysages et d'émotions ardentes. Le tout freiné par une timidité maladive et une hyperactivité cachée dans son cerveau qui l'avaient éloignée des autres et enfermée dans son monde de rêves fous et d'angoisses personnelles.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient très bien, partageant les mêmes goûts si l'on excluait la course. Dana admirait Cléo et la considérait comme une grande sœur. Et Cléo chérissait Dana au point de montrer les crocs si on lui faisait du tort.

Medley Nightfallen, vingt-quatre ans et aînée de Cléo d'à peine quelques mois, arborait une coiffure tout aussi insolite d'une blancheur cassée, la moitié droite tombante frôlant l'épaule tandis que la gauche se hérissait deux centimètres au-dessus de son crâne. Un aspect physique qui reflétait bien la dualité de sa personnalité. Véritable concentré de sadisme et source intarissable d'insultes colorées, cinglante, féroce et sournoise, il était étonnant que Cléo et Medley aient pu se lier d'amitié. Car Medley détestait tout le monde et préférait rester isolée, persuadée que personne ne la comprendrait jamais. Ne supportant pas les faux-semblants et ayant pris le comportement de Cléo vis-à-vis d'elle comme tel, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour se débarrasser de cette agaçante nana persistante. En tant que spécialiste de mauvais tours, Medley en avait fait fuir plus d'un. Bref, étant deux pôles opposés, il eût été logique que Meldey et Cléo soient également comme chien et chat.

Mais Cléo s'était accoutumée à son comportement et avait réussi à en rire de bon cœur. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un large éventail de jeux sadiques mais inoffensifs qu'elle avait eu à affronter, rien d'insurmontable et rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'énerver. Et avec le temps, la présence de Cléo était devenue normale pour Meldey tandis que son absence lui donnait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle s'était donc adoucie sans s'en rendre compte au contact de Cléo et avait montré qu'elle était capable de se dévouer entièrement à ceux qu'elle apprenait à apprécier. Cela ne se voyait juste jamais sur son visage. Le mot tact était banni de son vocabulaire, à l'instar du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie, mais la franchise y était bien ancrée.

Ainsi, Medley ne mentait jamais. Si elle pensait du mal de quelqu'un, il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques secondes pour venir le lui cracher à la figure. En revanche, il lui était impossible de mettre des mots sur l'amitié qu'elle portait à Cléo ou Dana. Elle considérait que c'était inutile, que seuls les actes et les intentions discrètes étaient nécessaires pour se faire comprendre.

Et, comme la présence de Cléo était devenue quasi nécessaire pour ces deux jeunes filles, elles avaient fatalement fini par se croiser plus que de raison. Et alors, quelle épreuve cela avait été pour la pauvre Dana !

Le comportement de Medley, avec sa violence verbale et ses gestes brutaux, l'avait littéralement terrorisée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans ressentir de l'angoisse. Cependant, ce ne fut que lorsque Medley commença à s'intéresser à l'inventivité et l'imagination de Dana que ce fut l'horreur. Depuis lors, les pièges sadiques de Medley tendus à autrui avaient véritablement redoublé d'ingéniosité et de perfidie avec pour base des idées innocentes. Dana s'était alors retrouvée contre son gré impliquée dans le « terrorisme inoffensif mais gratuit et marrant » de Medley.

Paradoxalement, Medley se mit à apprécier très vite Dana, pour les mêmes raisons que celle-ci se sentait exploitée. A plusieurs reprises elle était venu en aide à la petite brune lorsqu'on avait tenté de l'injurier suite à une mauvaise plaisanterie l'accusant à tort. On ne touchait pas à son acolyte involontaire ! Elle qui ne jurait que par la vie solitaire avait donc pratiquement harcelé ses deux « véritables exceptions d'amies » pour pouvoir vivre avec elles. Et comme l'être humain s'habitue à tout, et avec les souvenirs d'aides bienvenues lors d'altercations, Dana avait fini par s'accoutumer et même apprécier Medley.

Ainsi, Cléo, Dana et Medley formaient une fratrie non liée par le sang. Et cela leur convenait. Elles avaient élu domicile dans la petite maisonnette en bois des défunts grands-parents de Dana, perchée sur la falaise face à l'immensité de l'océan, à l'écart du village en contrebas. Un soleil rougeâtre caressait l'horizon aqueux quand Dana et Medley arrivèrent chez elles et que leurs voix brisèrent le silence.

\- Ah ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Ce petit enculé !

Évidemment la voix perçante de Medley faisait une nouvelle fois trembler la surface de l'eau à trois kilomètres à la ronde et les monstres marins s'empressèrent de fuir. Dana, habituée depuis un moment déjà, se contenta d'un soupir profond dénué de crainte. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elles mangeraient du poisson frais.

\- S'il-te-plaît Medley, calme-toi, protesta tout de même Dana. Je n'aime pas quand tu cries.

\- Quoi, je te fais encore peur ? vérifia Medley en baissant le ton.

\- Non, mais...

Le volume fut de nouveau tourné au maximum.

\- Bah alors ?! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être dans cet état !

\- Il ne parlait pas de toi, tu sais.

L'excitée pointa un doigt accusateur sur la petite brune.

\- Justement ! Toi aussi tu me les brises en sachant cela ! Ton soi-disant grand amour profites de toi en profondeur et te fait des crasses dans le dos, puis il s'en vante tellement discrètement que tout le monde est au courant, et toi tu trouves encore le moyen de le défendre ! Tu ne vois même pas que ce n'est qu'un gros con qui joue avec les autres !

\- Ah, comme toi ! s'exclama Dana sans pouvoir se retenir.

Si le fameux et sublime Yan était comme Medley, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour qu'il la laisse l'atteindre comme sa sœur l'avait fait ! Elle devait juste persévérer. Comme Cléo.

En voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, Medley crut qu'elle allait la gifler.

\- C'est officiel, la connerie de Cléo a définitivement déteint sur toi.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour désespérer en silence. Puis en un sursaut elle enchaîna :

\- Et ne me met pas dans le même panier que ton prince ducon ! Moi je joue avec l'humeur des gens, pas leurs sentiments.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors avec moi c'est plus drôle et ça laisse moins de séquelles !

Dana se pencha et cueillit une marguerite qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Elle eut un petit sourire rêveur.

\- Tu es quand même très blessante, insista-t-elle sur un ton bien moins concentré.

\- Parce que je dis la vérité, se justifia calmement Medley en acquiesçant pour elle-même, persuadée d'en être la personnification. Et que tout le monde la redoute.

\- Si tu te calmais un peu, tu serais plus sympathique, commenta Dana avec absence, en détachant délicatement chaque pétale du pistil.

\- Je ne cherche pas à être sympathique ! fulmina Medley qui en avait marre d'être de plus en plus ignorée.

Dana soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de partir dans sa chambre. Après tout les photos de Yan l'attendaient et il était beaucoup moins bruyant.

Medley, quant à elle, choisit de passer ses nerfs sur le pommier qu'elle avait volé pour en faire cadeau à Cléo. Après tout ça lui faisait du bien et ça faisait tomber les fruits, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix claire interrompit son manège.

\- Allons bon ! Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Medley s'arrêta et se contenta de grogner. Décidément, elle imitait de mieux en mieux le chien enragé.

\- Tu devrais cogner le tronc un peu plus fort, je vois encore trois pommes là-haut, reprit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- La ferme Cléo.

Le son d'un petit rire et de pas domina le rythme agacée de la respiration de Medley. Puis elle remarqua la pomme que lui tendait Cléo.

\- Si j'en voulais une, je l'aurais prise moi-même, grommela-t-elle, les yeux fixés au sol et la voix plus calme.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

Cléo sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question, ses yeux marrons scintillant derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'elle sembla trouver la bonne réponse.

\- Parce que c'est meilleur si on te l'offre. Et parce que ça me fait plaisir.

Il se passa un temps durant lequel Medley marmonna dans sa barbe, apparemment prête à décliner le mot « connerie » dans son intégralité. Puis elle sembla vaciller et tendit la main.

\- En fait j'ai la dalle.

Cléo sourit et s'exécuta. Puis elle attendit que Medley savoure la saveur sucrée des fibres pour reprendre la parole. Il était toujours plus facile de faire parler son aînée lorsqu'elle appréciait un plat.

\- Alors ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Alors j'ai entendu Yan dire de la merde sur Dana. Enfin, c'était de la merde que pour moi apparemment, puisque dès qu'il s'agit de Yan, ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Dana ! C'est comme si en plus d'être aveugle elle devenait sourde. Et je n'aime pas sa façon d'être, à jouer les princes dictateurs mégalomanes qui pensent qu'ils ont droit à chaque fille à leurs pieds ! Et il joue les victimes pour que ses admiratrices débiles lui mâchent n'importe quel travail ! Il jette celles qu'il considère inutiles et en prend d'autres ! Il dit qu'il peut se le permettre puisqu'il est riche ! Riche ! Tu te rend compte ? Depuis quand c'est une qualité ? Depuis quand cet argent vient de lui ? Et depuis quand dire une telle chose est considéré comme « classe » ? AH ! Cette bande de moutons aveugles ! Je ne peux même pas continuer tellement ça me révolte ! Comment ces groupies peuvent accepter ça ?! Comment Dana le peut-elle ? D'accord il est bourré de fric, mais la dignité n'a pas de prix ! Oui, il est très beau, mais la beauté n'a jamais été le remède de la méchanceté pure ! Ça a de quoi te dégoûter des hommes ! Et bordel, mais Dana aussi ! Où est sa fierté ? Son bon sens ?

Elle s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle à grosses goulées d'air, le trognon de pomme écrasé dans sa main dégoulinant entre ses doigts. De son côté Cléo avait cessé de sourire. L'argent n'épargnerait pas même cette île.

Lorsqu'un amour n'est pas réciproque, celui-ci se transforme parfois en haine. Et d'autres fois en aveuglement. Alors on persévère, on se fait des films où tout se termine bien malgré les épreuves et l'attente aussi agonisante que jouissive. Et lorsque l'on possède une imagination aussi débordante que celle de Dana, le phénomène ne peut qu'empirer.

Elle avait déjà inventé des histoires d'amour dans lesquelles le garçon agissait en salopard envers la fille, mais il finissait toujours par se rendre compte de ses erreurs et réaliser qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent une cinquantaine d'enfants, blablabla... Dans l'esprit de Dana, Yan n'était donc pas différent des tendres salopards qu'elle imaginait, ça allait au-delà de l'aveuglement. Et son histoire véritable à elle en était donc à la phase de l'attente, avant bien sûr celle du dénouement heureux et tant attendu. C'était son premier amour, il était hors de question que ça se passe mal.

Après tout, il daignait lui accorder de l'attention, alors c'était dans l'ordre naturel de l'histoire merveilleuse qu'elle allait vivre. Les autres filles n'étaient que des passes-temps, Dana était l'héroïne de son histoire, l'élue ! Alors tout irait pour le mieux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et personne, pas même Cléo ou Medley, ne pourrait chambouler sa vision des choses. Après tout qui pouvait comprendre un tel sentiment ? Mais, dans certains cas comme celui-ci, une petite vengeance improvisée n'était pas de refus.

\- Un de tes petit tours s'impose, Medley, même si ça ne changera rien. Au pire, Dana ne nous parlera plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même. Elle est jeune et sensible au charme de ce garçon, en plus d'être rêveuse. Et tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, ni toi ni moi ne pourrons la faire changer d'avis.

Les deux sœurs soupirèrent pour digérer l'information. Puis Medley eut un rictus sadique, car un plan tournait déjà dans sa tête.

\- Enfin, heureusement que tous les hommes ne sont pas ainsi, reprit Cléo qui n'aimait pas la note finale de leur conversation.

\- Tu parles ! Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas dans ce cas ? De mémoire, il me semble que tu n'as jamais eu d'aventures.

Cléo sembla se crisper un instant.

\- Non jamais. Disons pour simplifier que, même s'il ne faut pas généraliser, je sais de quoi certains sont capables. Et que je ne sais pas distinguer la vérité de la manipulation, donc ça me fait peur.

\- Tu y arrives bien pour ce qui est de Yan. Remarque, il ne se cache pas trop non plus... incroyable ! acheva Medley dans sa barbe.

Cléo opina d'un signe de tête entendu.

\- Pour ce qui est de la manipulation, tu parles de ce que tu as vécu avant d'arriver sur notre île ?

Un frisson parcourut nettement le corps de Cléo. Le vent n'y était pour rien.

\- D'accord. N'en parlons plus.

En réalité, personne ne savait d'où venait réellement Cléo Mockingbird. Elle demeurait depuis le premier jour comme un oiseau tombé du ciel. Les gens qui avait cherché à en savoir plus s'étaient tous heurtés à un mur de chair tremblant et silencieux. Même Medley et Dana ignoraient tout, mais elles avaient convenu que ce n'était pas leur rôle de la brusquer. Personne n'aimait voir Cléo dans cet état.

 **ooOoo**

On ne disposait que de rares indices.

D'abord la façon dont elle avait débarqué sur Calm Stone, réputée pourtant inapprochable. Le hasard voulut qu'une nuit froide presque ténébreuse et suintant le mauvais présage soit le décor de ce premier jour. Le petit village de Chryselle, le plus proche d'une large plage, avait été réveillé par des cris de détresse et des coups aux portes. D'abord effrayés et désorientés, seuls quelques téméraires avaient glissé un œil au dehors. Et en guise de menace, il n'avaient pu voir qu'une jeune inconnue d'un peu plus de quinze ans, hystérique et affolée, qui répétait en boucles des appels à l'aide. Et, au vu de ses vêtements en lambeaux teintés de sang, elle était sérieusement blessée.

Il avait été quasiment impossible de la calmer. Au contraire, lorsque quelqu'un faisait mine de la toucher pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts, elle se dégageait avec une force étonnante et un air encore plus effrayé. Puis elle s'était enfuie en direction de la plage en hurlant de plus belle... et elle s'était arrêtée, comme retenue par quelque chose bien plus grand que sa peur immense. Elle ne se rapprochait plus, ne s'éloignait plus, comme si simplement rester en vue était le plus gros effort qu'elle pouvait fournir. Mais étrangement, les villageois comprirent son intention.

Elle les appelait à la suivre. Ce que tous ne firent pas. Après tout, on ne savait pas qui elle était, ni par quel miracle elle était arrivée ici. Elle était un élément anormal et contre-nature, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Et le bon sens leur dictait d'avoir peur et que de toutes façons, ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires.

Mais ce visage, ces sanglots, et ces yeux... qui aurait pu douter d'une telle sincérité ?

Un groupe plus conséquent que prévu répondit donc à ses attentes. Elle les guida jusque sur la plage, où ils y découvrirent une vision qui resterait gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire. Devant eux, la jeune fille était agenouillée près d'un corps beaucoup plus large qu'elle, bien plus qu'un être humain. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes pour une créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, mais dont ils avaient souvent entendu parler.

Un homme-poisson.

Une gamme de réactions diverses était passée à travers le groupe. Incompréhension, surprise, peur et enfin dégoût. On racontait de nombreuses choses sur ces créatures, elles étaient plus décrites comme des monstres ou des bêtes que comme des hommes. Leur aspect hors normes ne faisait que renforcer cette idée reçue. A cause de l'absence de lumière, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment voir à quoi ressemblait ce spécimen, mais malgré sa forme similaire aux humains, il était évident qu'il n'en était pas un.

Cependant ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qui les répugnait le plus : la présence d'un homme-poisson devant eux, ou l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était à présent évident que ce n'était pas l'humaine en pleurs à ses côtés qui était blessée. C'était lui.

Si la pitié chassa le dégoût pour la plupart, aucun homme n'osait néanmoins s'approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille les supplia à nouveau en abandonnant sa dignité et courbant son dos secoué de sanglots devant eux, qu'ils se décidèrent à agir.

On traita les blessures immondes de la créature inconsciente après avoir réussi à transporter son corps massif dans la maison la plus proche. Plus de dix hommes avaient dû s'y mettre. Il fallut la longueur de deux lits doubles pour réussir à l'allonger entièrement. A la lumière des lampes, la curiosité l'emporta et il fut scrupuleusement étudié par tous. On releva bien entendu ses dents pointues acérées et ses mains palmées, ainsi que ses branchies qui lui permettaient de survivre sous l'eau. Sa poitrine secouée de soubresauts se soulevait difficilement, prouvant ainsi l'existence de poumons fonctionnels. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés titillaient les bords du matelas et sa peau rougeâtre portait des marques évidentes de torture. S'adressant à la jeune fille, le médecin incrédule fit de son mieux pour savoir comment un tel carnage avait pu se produire, mais elle ne répondit jamais. Recroquevillée à l'écart au sol, elle se balançait inlassablement dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, la tête dans les mains. Elle y parvint enfin lorsqu'on lui annonça que son ami survivrait. Et alors seulement elle perdit connaissance.

Les jours suivants, les habitants de Calm Stone n'apprirent rien de plus. L'homme-poisson ne se réveillait pas et la jeune fille, Cléo, ne quittait pas son chevet. La maison était à la fois surveillée et évitée. Quelques curieux utilisaient le prétexte de prendre des nouvelles pour étudier le patient du regard. S'en suivait un jeu de devinettes pour savoir à quelle famille de poisson la créature pouvait être apparentée. Le poissonnier du village diagnostiqua une dorade humanoïde géante.

Certains avaient également pu observer un tatouage étrange sur l'estomac de l'homme-poisson le premier soir, mais maintenant nul ne pouvait le contempler, camouflé sous les draps qui peinaient à recouvrir plus de la moitié du corps immense.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, beaucoup s'étaient fait à l'existence de l'homme-poisson endormi. La plupart s'était convaincu qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais et qu'il n'était donc pas la peine de se prendre le chou. D'autres avaient été attendris par la dévotion de Cléo envers lui. Jamais elle ne quittait son chevet, parlant et chantant dans l'espoir qu'il lui revienne. Elle vérifiait souvent les battements de son cœur, ses doigts s'attardant sur le muscle cardiaque comme pour se rassurer et avoir la certitude que la mélodie jouait encore. Parfois elle lui prenait la main, un peu hésitante comme rongée par un doute, puis elle se laissait submerger par une émotion qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre et elle collait son front contre le dos de sa main en pleurant.

Jamais personne ne sut ce qui la tourmentait tant, ni ce qui les liait, mais on préférait presque ne pas savoir. En tout cas, vis-à-vis de lui, elle avait l'air trop jeune pour être une éventuelle compagne. On se disait cela avec soulagement.

Et un matin, l'homme-poisson se réveilla.

Et sa réaction en choqua plus d'un.

\- Enlevez-moi ça ! s'égosilla-t-il en arrachant ses bandages, fou de rage.

Pétrifiés devant un tel spectacle, personne n'osait s'approcher ou émettre un son chacun paraissait prêt à prendre la fuite. Il était dit que la force d'un homme-poisson équivalait facilement à celle de dix humains réunis. Celui-ci semblait être capable de retourner toutes les maisons du village, même dans son état précaire.

Seule Cléo avait réagi, essayant vainement de le calmer.

\- Taisa ! Tout va bien, s'il-te-plaît calme-toi !

Elle tentait de le repousser sur le matelas pour restreindre ses mouvements brutaux, et peut-être que si ça n'avait pas été elle, il l'aurait encastrée dans un mur. Mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

\- Et toi ! Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêtés ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la pauvre fille en saisissant son bras. Ne me suis-je pas fait assez humilier comme ça ?

\- Mais Taisa, nous sommes libres !

Il avait resserré atrocement son étreinte, ignorant le sursaut de douleur de l'humaine.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais libre, grogna-t-il dangereusement en agrippant son ventre à travers le drap comme s'il voulait se l'arracher. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien et tu continues de parler alors que tu ignores tout !

Il avait serré davantage sa prise et cette fois Cléo n'avait pu retenir un cri.

\- Lâche-la, monstre !

Ils en avaient oublié la présence des résidents de l'île. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient sorti des armes, principalement à feu, et les pointaient sur le patient.

\- Ici aussi, hein ? marmonna celui-ci en montrant ses dents tranchantes pour menacer silencieusement quiconque penserait à presser la détente. Une simple balle ne pourrait pas le tuer.

\- Ça suffit !

Cléo s'était jetée sur le corps de l'homme-poisson, espérant calmer le jeu des deux côtés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en territoire ennemi. Ces gens nous ont secourus et soignés... presque sans poser de questions. Ce n'est pas une façon de les remercier. Et vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des résidents, ce n'est pas non plus une manière de traiter les blessés. Nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs, c'est vrai, et je m'en excuse, mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés ici en ennemis. Si notre présence vous incommode, nous partirons dès que nous serons tous deux rétablis.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. On aurait dit une toute autre personne qui aurait balayé la précédente, craintive et muette. Plus rien ne bougeait à l'exception de ses lèvres. Même le patient s'était immobilisé, déstabilisé par le contact soudain.

\- Alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne vous battez pas. Personne n'a besoin de ça pour le moment. Et si vous ne voulez pas entendre raison, il faudra me tuer d'abord.

Quelques regards honteux furent échangés, mais les armes restaient en joue, toujours hésitantes et méfiantes. Cléo dut comprendre car elle enchaîna :

\- Taisa, je sais ce que tu penses des humains, moi comprise, mais c'est justement pour ça que tu ne leur feras rien. Ou alors m'aurais-tu menti ? Les admires-tu au point de vouloir les imiter ?

Un éclair avait flashé dans les yeux de l'homme-poisson. Une lutte d'une violence inouïe et sans merci avait visiblement lieu à l'intérieur de la créature. Il se mit à vaciller dangereusement, mais Cléo semblait avoir confiance en son compagnon. Et finalement l'orage se calma.

\- C'est bon, dégage, soupira-t-il.

Le sourire qui avait éclairé le visage de Cléo avait suffi à faire retomber la tension. L'homme-poisson consentit enfin à se reposer et à garder ses bandages, cependant il refusait catégoriquement tout examen médical et même contact humain, tolérant de mauvaise grâce uniquement la présence de Cléo.

Les jours suivants s'étaient écoulés paisiblement à Chryselle et la présence de l'homme-poisson finit par ne plus tellement préoccuper les gens. Cléo, devenue beaucoup plus à l'aise, se promenait plus souvent au dehors, discutant et observant les diverses activités que le village et l'île offraient. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle tomba sous le charme. Les habitants apprirent également à vite l'apprécier, son désir d'apprendre tout en rendant service renforçait cette sympathie qu'elle attirait. Les gens comme ça étaient si rares, disait-t-on. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle attendait en retour, car il devait bien y avoir un prix à payer, elle répondait toujours la même chose :

\- Essayez d'accepter mon ami et faîtes-lui sentir qu'il est accepté. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.

Ce vœu n'était pas si facile à exaucer. C'était comme demander à un végétarien d'engloutir un steak saignant. La crainte de l'inconnu et les préjugés envers les hommes-poissons rendaient la tâche assez ardue. Mais ils étaient prêts à faire un effort. Certains essayèrent même de converser avec le patient, mais de son côté celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à sympathiser avec des humains, et il les ignorait. Au moins, il n'essayait plus de les attaquer.

Lorsqu'il put enfin se déplacer sans problème, Cléo avait déjà exploré la majeure partie de l'île. A cette période, elle aimait déjà courir et elle avait trouvé en Calm Stone et ses reliefs un terrain de jeu idéal. De ce fait, elle avait voulu montrer les plus beaux recoins de l'île à son ami.

Ainsi, ils disparurent pendant plus d'un mois. Nul ne sut ce qu'ils fabriquèrent.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la vitesse de Cléo semblait avoir encore plus augmenté. Son corps, en particulier ses jambes, étaient bien amochées, mais elle souriait toujours, comme satisfaite d'avoir accompli une tâche ardue.

Cléo avait manifesté le désir de rester sur Calm Stone, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme-poisson. Il rabâchait sans cesse que plus vite il quitterait cet endroit mieux ce serait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ces humains. La seule chose qui le retenait ici, disait-t-il, c'étaient ses blessures qui peinaient à guérir totalement. Ses capacités physiques et fonctionnelles dues à sa race lui permettaient en effet de passer aisément les monstres marins. Après tout, une fois dans l'eau, sa vitesse et sa force se décuplaient considérablement.

Mais même les villageois voyaient derrière la dureté de ses mots. S'il se crispait dès que Cléo l'approchait de trop près, il acceptait sa présence et tolérait quelques contacts. Et lorsqu'il ignorait où elle était, il s'inquiétait de façon évidente. Ce comportement résultait-il de la pitié ou de l'affection, cela on en était moins sûr. Mais elle était celle avec qui il avait tissé le lien le plus solide. Sur sa demande, il avait même consentit à converser avec d'autres humains, c'était un progrès malgré l'aura inquiétante qu'il dégageait.

Plus d'une fois ils s'étaient aussi disputés violemment, malgré le rejet que manifestait Cléo pour les conflits et qu'aucun des deux n'en venait jamais aux mains. Un jour, Cléo avait lancé un débat sur ce fameux tatouage qu'il dissimulait toujours et cela avait mal tourné. A dire vrai pour la première fois, on avait frôlé le pugilat. Et l'homme hurlait si fort que ses propos en devenaient incompréhensibles. Et par la suite, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé un mot avant un long moment. Apparemment c'était un sujet sensible.

Un jour, cependant, Taisa avait fini par se débarrasser de ses bandages et par exposer le symbole rougeâtre aux yeux de tous. Il s'agissait d'un soleil stylisé, parfaitement calé sur son centre de gravité. Pour ceux qui l'avaient entre-aperçu le premier soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, leur mémoire devait leur jouer des tours. Et plus jamais on n'en reparla.

Au terme de leur première année sur Calm Stone, Taisa décida qu'il était temps enfin de mettre les voiles. Il prit le large sans qu'on le remarque, en laissant Cléo derrière lui. Lorsque celle-ci comprit, il était bien trop tard. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, mais elle avait eu du mal à garder le sourire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Depuis ce jour, elle s'était mis à scruter la mer avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amertume. Elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps sans savoir s'il reviendrait un jour.

Aujourd'hui encore elle semblait l'attendre, même si c'était devenu inutile.

Car jamais plus elle ne pourrait le revoir.

 **ooOoo**

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, commenta Medley alors que Cléo observait une fois de plus l'horizon. Tu me déprimes à attendre un fantôme.

Cléo resta silencieuse et immobile.

\- Ça va faire, quoi, six ans maintenant ! Il serait temps de passer à autre chose ! Ou as-tu oublié et dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Medley pouvait être sèche et cassante, en sachant très bien à quel point cela blessait son amie, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça : une parodie de veuve joyeuse et souriante en publique, et désespérée en solitaire, lorsque l'air de l'océan et le murmure de la mer faisaient tomber son masque. Six ans que cela durait, depuis l'annonce de la mort de « Taisa » dans le journal. Cléo avait été inconsolable, hurlant son intarissable douleur au monde.

\- Comment peux-tu penser seulement que je l'oublierai un jour ?

\- Tu sais donc qu'il ne reviendra pas, jamais plus.

\- Je sais mais...

Elle fut momentanément incapable de poursuivre, le visage soudain crispé, avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Il aurait pu survivre. S'il avait accepté une transfusion, il aurait pu vivre. Mais...

L'espace d'un instant, elle revit le journal de ce jour-là. Elle se remémora la douleur s'amplifiant à chaque mot lu, alors qu'on le décrivait comme un être monstrueux et contre-nature, un danger écarté enfin par la prestigieuse Marine. Alors que sa mort était félicitée. Alors que, grâce à un témoignage recueilli, l'on révélait que Taisa, Fisher Tiger de son véritable nom, avait abandonné la vie de lui-même en refusant catégoriquement la précieuse transfusion de sang qui aurait pu le sauver. Il avait succombé aux balles qui l'avaient mitraillé dans la souffrance et le désespoir, juste sous les yeux de son équipage.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de vivre avec du sang humain dans les veines.

Cléo savait parfaitement ce que Tiger reprochait aux humains, comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer ? De ce fait elle comprenait ce ressentiment et cette rage envers cette race. Mais elle avait cru bêtement que le temps passé en sa compagnie lui avait permis d'effacer la noirceur qui l'avait rongé pendant si longtemps. Elle avait espéré lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient être amis, s'en sortir et se faire confiance. Elle avait espéré le guérir.

Quel rêve insensé !

Ce jour-là elle comprit son impuissance face aux démons et souvenirs cauchemardesques qui le hantaient. Elle comprit sa bêtise d'avoir interprété chaque sourire comme la preuve qu'il allait mieux. Elle comprit qu'à aucun moment elle ne l'avait aidé à surmonter ce dégoût qui l'empoisonnait. Elle y avait cru si fort pourtant, peut-être l'avait-il cru aussi, c'était fort possible car Tiger était tout sauf hypocrite. Il ne serait pas resté si longtemps avec elle s'il n'avait éprouvé que du dégoût. Ils y avaient cru tous les deux. Mais la cruelle vérité les avait rattrapés, révélant les limites subjectives du pardon et la puissance redoutable de la haine. Et sa victoire écrasante sur l'amour qu'elle lui avait offert.

Tiger avait été son instructeur sur Calm Stone, il lui avait permis d'améliorer son jeu de jambe et sa vitesse, il lui avait appris à endurer les diverses imperfections de tous terrains, par climats variés, à contrôler et sauvegarder son souffle. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle était la plus rapide de Calm Stone. Mais il avait été bien plus encore. Elle l'avait considéré comme un grand frère, presque un père au vu de leur différence d'âge. Elle l'admirait, il était son héros, le vent libre sous ses ailes. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu survivre sans lui.

Alors constater qu'en retour, elle ne lui avait jamais rien apporté, cela avait été aussi dévastateur que l'annonce de la mort de son héros.

Fisher Tiger.

\- Taisa...

\- Cléo, mouche-toi.

L'ordre délicat de Medley la ramena à la réalité. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient coulé, lui inondant les joues. Elle prit conscience du mouchoir que lui tendait Medley et s'en empara. Celle-ci lui tapota maladroitement le dos, peu habituée aux gestes de réconfort. Elle aurait aimé trouvé la bonne chose à dire pour que Cléo puisse enfin aller de l'avant, mais rien ne venait hormis des commentaires désobligeants. Les hommes-poissons ne faisaient pas partie des choses qu'elle appréciait. A ce stade de toutes façons, à l'instar de Dana, Cléo ne pouvait dépasser cet état que d'elle-même. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, déclara soudain Medley, pourquoi tu l'appelais « Taisa » spécifiquement ? Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, et « taicho » aurait été plus approprié.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Cléo.

\- C'était un peu le but à dire vrai. Comme ça ne convenait pas, je savais que je serais la seule à l'appeler ainsi. Son équipage l'aurait bien entendu appelé « capitaine ». Et bien pour moi seule, c'était « colonel ». Une petite fierté ou un privilège sans importance. Et c'est tout.

\- Mouais...

Medley cru entendre un petit rire.

\- Et j'ai pu constater que ça l'agaçait, alors j'ai continué.

\- AH ! Là on se rejoint !

Elles échangèrent encore quelque banalités avant de se séparer. Cléo alla s'agenouiller devant son potager, jugea et sélectionna les meilleurs légumes, et s'autorisa une dernière pensée sur le sujet.

 _Ma douleur était grande, mais elle devait être insignifiante comparé à celle des membres de son équipage. Taisa me parlait parfois d'eux, ils semblaient très liés, comme des frères. Alors comment ont-ils pu s'en sortir ? Comment survivre à une telle perte ?_

Puis elle rentra pour préparer le dîner. Sans savoir que très bientôt, des réponses allaient brutalement lui parvenir.


	3. Chapter 2

Cela se passa en fin de matinée.

Un jour pluvieux, comme il en arrive parfois en été. Rien de trop gênant, plutôt bienvenu au contraire. Une douche naturelle que l'on accueille avec joie, un rideau fin et régulier dans lequel on s'enroule, créant une douce atmosphère lorsque ressortent les odeurs de la terre. Un bruit léger et apaisant, appelant à l'harmonie et au calme.

Le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête de celles qu'on ne connaît que rarement dans une vie.

Au moment où leur bateau heurta le rivage parsemé de verdure et de galets, ce fut le signal qu'un tsunami sans nom allait frapper. Tout le monde le comprit en repérant le drapeau noir que l'étrange navire arborait.

Des pirates.

La déferlante de forbans se rua sur eux sans hésiter. Désorientés et affolés, les passants n'eurent pas le loisir de se poser les plus élémentaires des questions.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Qui ? Quoique celle-là fut déjà partiellement élucidée.

Après tout il était rare que, lorsque l'on sent arriver le danger, l'on reste les bras ballants pour mieux voir le visage qu'il portera. Un coup d'œil au simple pavillon suffisait amplement.

Mais certains, plus rares, restèrent immobiles trop longtemps, paralysés par la peur, l'incompréhension et la surprise, ou croyant pouvoir jouer les héros. Leurs yeux purent alors s'imprégner de la nature réelle des pirates, juste avant d'entrer littéralement en contact avec eux. Les chairs furent tranchées sans grande précision chirurgicale, les membres brisés par une force brute colossale, les corps déchiquetés par des mâchoires tranchantes.

Cette bataille à sens unique fut achevée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Étrangement, il n'y eut aucun décès à déplorer, les pirates avaient pris soin de se limiter à la torture et à l'agonie de leurs victimes.

Baignant dans le sang, gémissant sur le sol boueux rougi, les mâchoires verrouillées dans un rictus de souffrance, les humains vaincus ne purent que lever leurs yeux vers leurs agresseurs. Et là, devant eux, les surplombant de sa taille immense, se tenait sous la pluie moqueuse et imperturbable le capitaine de l'équipage. Il les toisait avec satisfaction et supériorité, une lueur de délectation dans le regard et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues. Enfin, son apparence d'homme-requin-scie lui donnait réellement l'air d'un prédateur sadique et affamé.

\- Parfait. Je sens qu'on va se plaire ici.

Des hurlements d'approbation retentirent derrière lui, alors que l'équipage d'hommes-poissons répondait à sa voix grave et méprisante.

 **ooOoo**

Un peu à l'écart, lorsque Cléo s'éveilla après une appréciable grasse matinée, la première chose qui lui vint fut un sursaut de joie enfantine. Le bruit de la pluie fine lui annonçait une bonne journée. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir les volets pour accueillir les gouttes légères sur son visage. Elle apprécia la sensation quelques secondes, fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de réaliser que quelque chose semblait différent, des sons peu naturels lui parvenaient.

Elle retourna vers son lit, palpa le drap avec précaution et finit par retrouver ses lunettes, à l'intérieur de sa taie d'oreiller. Perplexe, elle se contenta finalement de hausser les épaules et sortit de la maison.

Du bord de la falaise, elle aperçut alors en contrebas un navire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, accosté en hâte sur la plage. Intriguée, Cléo s'accorda un aller-retour pour chercher une longue vue afin de pouvoir mieux observer le secteur. Il était très curieux qu'un bateau inconnu ait pu atteindre Calm Stone. Elle-même n'avait pu y poser pied qu'uniquement grâce à Taisa qui, même blessé, avait réussi à défier les flots à la nage et avec elle.

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour retrouver le bon endroit à observer, environ trois pour régler la vue, puis dix pour comprendre, assimiler et acquérir la certitude qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le bateau pirate dans son objectif suffit amplement, elle n'eut pas envie de chercher les scènes de bataille par peur de ce qu'elle verrait. Puis elle livra ses conclusions à voix haute :

\- Et merde...

Non, finalement, la journée commençait mal.

Cléo n'était pas experte en la matière, mais elle savait que les pirates n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur et que Taisa était une exception. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ce fléau et elle ne prétendait pas pouvoir y arriver. Mais elle pouvait au moins mettre Medley et Dana, qui roupillaient à l'étage, à l'abri avant de tenter toute folie suicidaire. L'île recelait suffisamment de cachettes.

Elle fila donc à toute allure vers la maison et sauta par la grande fenêtre pour gagner du temps. Puis elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et, arrivée devant la chambre de Medley, elle manqua de s'assommer toute seule en voulant ouvrir la porte sans stopper sa course. Elle se prit la cloison de plein fouet. Dans l'urgence, elle avait oublié que Medley fermait toujours sa porte à clef.

Le bruit de collision suffit cependant à tirer l'occupante de son sommeil.

\- Bordel de cul !

\- Hmm ! Bedley ! Oufre-boi ! cria Cléo en se tenant le nez.

En un geste passablement énervé, Medley ouvrit brutalement la porte et celle-ci rencontra de nouveau le visage de Cléo. La pauvre femme avait également oublié que la porte s'ouvrait vers elle et ne s'était pas décalée.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Medley sans s'excuser, puisque ce n'était pas de sa faute de toutes manières.

Incapable d'articuler correctement, une série de borborygmes franchirent les lèvres de Cléo qui avait pris sa tête dans les mains.

\- Ouais ben c'est bon maintenant hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais décapitée !

Cléo tenta vainement de fusiller son amie du regard, mais c'était assez dur avec les larmes qui coulaient. Elle secoua la tête, fit travailler les muscles de son visage pour tester leur réactivité, et inspira à fond. Puis elle réussi à parler d'une voix pressée mais égale.

\- Range ta mauvaise fois pour une fois dans ta vie ! Et prépare tes affaires, on doit aller se mettre à l'abri !

\- Hein ?

\- Des pirates nous attaquent ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est vrai ! Alors on doit faire vite avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici !

Pendant un moment, le visage de Medley s'anima d'un mouvement continu et malléable, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à choisir la bonne expression à montrer. Puis elle choisit d'exploser de rire.

\- Ahah ! Elle est bonne ! Tu as failli m'avoir tu s-héééé !

Cléo avait entraîné de force Medley hors de sa chambre avec elle sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. La force de Cléo était assez inexistante, mais face à une personne de son gabarit encore passablement endormie, c'était suffisant. Elle put ainsi la traîner jusqu'à dehors.

\- Regarde par toi-même !

A dire vrai, il n'était même plus nécessaire de voir. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour percevoir les clameurs perçantes à travers le doux son des vagues et de la pluie. Et seulement à cet instant, Cléo sentit Medley se crisper. Elle pouvait presque deviner la rage bouillir dans ses veines.

Medley haïssait tout le monde, mais les pirates se trouvaient dans la catégorie supérieure. S'il existait un moyen de tuer par une simple pensée, il y a longtemps qu'elle les aurait éradiqué sans faire de cas par cas.

\- Et merde...

Après ce bel écho, Medley se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Une cachette en tête ?

On aurait pu croire le contraire, mais en ce qui concernait les pirates, Medley laissait rarement exploser ses émotions et verrouillait en elle une colère glaciale et contenue. Dès qu'elle entendait ou lisait une information concernant les membres de la piraterie, la même aura dangereuse se développait autour d'elle. Et lorsque Cléo lui en avait fait la remarque, l'éclair de fureur qui avait filtré dans ses yeux l'avait effrayée. Presque autant que sa voix.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Ainsi si Medley devait agir un jour, elle ne le ferait qu'après avoir calculé chaque détail de son plan et avoir déterminé quel serait le sort le plus cruel qu'elle pourrait leur infliger.

Et pour calculer en paix, il fallait être en sécurité.

\- Je sais où aller, répondit Cléo. Je prépare des provisions, toi vas chercher Dana.

Elle commençait à devenir allergique aux portes.

 **ooOoo**

\- Écoutez un peu, pathétiques humains ! A partir de ce jour cette île est sous mon contrôle, ce sol sur lequel vous grouillez est ma propriété ! Et si vous voulez vivre dessus, il va falloir payer le loyer !

Rassemblés et surveillés, aucun humain n'osait émettre un son, transis de peur et de douleur. Finalement les histoires disaient vrai, les hommes-poissons étaient des monstres destructeurs. Des monstres qui ricanaient perversement de leur misère. En plus ils étaient si laids et repoussants ! L'un d'entre eux avait six bras perclus de ventouses, évoquant un poulpe géant rose. La grande majorité avait les mains palmées et des branchies. Certains donnaient une impression de maladie, avec leur peau tantôt grise, tantôt verte ou bleue. On pouvait imaginer la viscosité que l'on devait ressentir en touchant de telles horreurs. Et tous affichaient sans retenue des rictus cruels et sadiques.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait le chef du gang.

Ses yeux bleus glacés promettaient milles morts à quiconque ne pourrait satisfaire ses exigences. Sa musculature développée, recouverte de peau bleue pâle, inspirait la terreur au détriment de l'admiration. Une chiquenaude effectuée avec le petit doigt apportait certainement la mort. Aussi, afin de faire preuve de sa force titanesque, il avait retourné une maison entière d'un bloc avec ses seuls bras. Le pauvre propriétaire qui s'y était barricadé avait eu tout juste le temps de sauter par la fenêtre. Il avait fini la tête en bas, à l'instar de son ancien toit.

Sa mâchoire était également effarante. Ses dents acérées dévoilées par son sourire supérieur pouvaient trancher dans la pierre comme dans du beurre. Lorsqu'on avait tenté de le repousser avec un tir au canon, il s'était contenté d'attendre tranquillement le boulet qui filait à toute allure dans sa direction, la gueule grande ouverte. La lourde boule noire meurtrière s'était nichée dans sa bouche comme si elle s'y était sentie invitée, puis le monstre l'avait tout simplement broyée entre ses mâchoires.

Un exploit pour les humains.

Une performance pour son équipage.

Une banalité pour lui.

Enfin son rostre en dents de scie, long d'au moins dix centimètres, avait le tranchant et la résistance d'une épée.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter ce monstre.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique avant de reprendre avec délectation :

\- Allons, allons. Même des rats répugnants et inférieurs tels que vous devraient pouvoir satisfaire mes besoins. Après tout, je ne demande pas grand chose, seulement cent milles berries par adulte et cinquante milles par enfant, tous les mois.

Il repartit du même rire glaçant, imité par son équipage, alors que ses victimes digéraient l'information. Mais ce ne fut pas le prix, bien que faramineux, qui les bouleversa.

Tous les mois.

Tous les mois ?

 _Tous_ les mois ?!

Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ?

La réponse était clairement évidente. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur aient pompé leurs richesses jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inutiles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se débarrassent d'eux.

L'un des pirates, à la pigmentation bleue-verte, s'avança en faisant travailler sa bouche étrangement prononcée vers l'avant qui donnait l'impression de vouloir en permanence embrasser quelqu'un. Il laissa tomber aux pieds de son capitaine un sac en toile vide.

\- Vous avez entendu le capitaine Arlong ? Chu ! Vous feriez mieux de commencer à payer, il n'est pas très patient, chu !

Sa voix calme et douce contrastait affreusement avec sa demande sordide. Il passa ensuite la main dans ses cheveux blonds et courts en un geste presque efféminé, puis il désigna le sac avec insistance.

Lentement, les uns après les autres, les humains firent douloureusement la queue pour payer l'impôt sur leur vie, sous le regard avide et vigilant d'Arlong, tandis qu'un autre de ses lieutenants aux cheveux noirs très courts et à la peau grise revenait avec le registre de recensement. Le capitaine s'était accroupi auprès du sac pour mieux contrôler le nombre de liasses, un pistolet à la main. Même dans cette position il les dépassait presque. Celui qui ne payerait pas la totalité ne lui serait aucunement utile. Et lorsqu'il menait une exécution pour cause financière, il préférait le faire de façon plus... civilisée.

Il scrutait chaque visage humain qui passait devant ses yeux. Il se délectait des expressions terrifiées vainement contenue en chacun. Le simple fait de savoir que sa seule apparence pétrifiait les individus de cette race inférieure l'emplissait d'un énorme sentiment de puissance.

Il repéra un jeune garçon en particulier, qui avait une expression légèrement différente. Bien que peu rassuré, il paraissait plutôt répugné. Était-ce à l'idée d'approcher de près un homme-poisson, ou de se séparer de quelques billets ? Si la seconde hypothèse était la bonne, ils partageaient tous les deux ce point.

Il constata également que cet humain était doté d'une beauté injuste, comme certains de son équipage le remarquèrent aussi – à entendre le « hummm... » de Chu. Cela lui donna envie de vomir. Il sut immédiatement que cet humain allait le rendre malade.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la queue et il ne put déterminer si ça lui plaisait ou non. Tous avaient l'air de pouvoir payer le tribut et, même si l'argent lui était la chose la plus primordiale, il aurait aimé faire un exemple. Mais il ne brisait jamais sa parole lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent. Et il avait besoin des humains qu'il haïssait, il se devait de bâtir des liens avec eux. Des liens tels qu'il en existe entre un maître et ses esclaves.

Un jour lointain, lorsqu'il aurait réuni assez de fonds pour créer un empire terrestre exclusivement pour son peuple, il pourrait alors détruire ces humains dégoûtants qui ne méritaient pas leur place à la surface. Mais il savait être patient et en attendant il allait s'amuser.

Il n'y avait plus que trois personnes devant lui.

\- Hé ! Au fait... fit-t-il lentement en transperçant du regard la femme âgée qui venait de payer.

Ce ton parfaitement calme avait quelque chose de menaçant et la vieille ne put que trembler comme une feuille. Elle réussit cependant à garder ses yeux abîmés approximativement sur les siens.

\- Tous les habitants sont bien là, hein ?

La vieille dame mit du temps à répondre, trop effrayée pour réfléchir.

\- Je... je... je l'ignore. Mes yeux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et...

\- Tss, pathétique ! gronda-t-il.

C'était évident bien sûr, mais cela l'irrita, et il y eut un frisson à travers la foule. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Sauf un.

\- Il en manque deux, monsieur.

Arlong parcourut la masse vivante du regard et cibla le beau jeune garçon insupportable de tout à l'heure.

\- Elles n'habitent pas dans le village même.

Dans le duo qui restait, le pirate nota une petite brune qui faisait des signes silencieux implorants.

\- Je suis désolée Dana, mais on ne peut risquer la vie des autres égoïstement et je suis prêt à porter le blâme. Je suis navré. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.

Il avait parlé d'une petite voix chargée d'une émotion parfaitement contrôlée et mensongère qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Arlong eut un rictus méprisant. Il avait bien cerné ce petit traître dès le départ. Il n'était qu'un manipulateur en costume de justicier, usant de finesse et de perfidie sous sa beauté écœurante. Étant lui-même un manipulateur, Arlong savait les reconnaître. Cela le rendait malade, mais cette crevure pourrait lui servir.

\- Et où sont-elles donc ?

Le minuscule rictus satisfait de Yan passa inaperçu.

 **ooOoo**

\- Cléo !

Le cœur de l'interpellée rata un battement. Medley criait très souvent, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu une telle panique dans sa voix.

\- Bordel Cléo ! Dana n'est pas là !

\- Quoi ?

Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se trouva bientôt à l'intérieur de la chambre vide, aux côtés de Medley.

\- Oh non. Non non non non non ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! hurla Medley en donnant un coup de pied furieux dans le bureau de Dana.

Plusieurs objets et papiers tombèrent au sol, et Medley eut soudain l'air captivée par l'un d'eux. Cléo et elle se penchèrent et déchiffrèrent le simple petit mot qui eut plus d'impact sur elles qu'un cyclone déchaîné.

« Ma très chère princesse,

Si tu souhaites découvrir l'immensité du ciel avec un pauvre rustre,

J'ose espérer que tu me retrouves devant la fontaine de la connaissance

Le dix-huit de ce mois à midi.

Je te promets un moment inoubliable.

A toi,

Yan. »

L'instant de flottement qui effrita la panique sembla avoir figé le temps même. Puis elles réalisèrent que Yan ne parlait sûrement pas d'astronomie. Puis elles réalisèrent que le dix-huit était aujourd'hui. Puis Medley explosa.

\- SALE PETIT CONNARD DE MES DEUX ! rugit-elle en réduisant le papier en bouillie. CETTE FOIS IL EST MORT !

Elle se rua hors de la pièce, Cléo sur ses talons. Maintenant elles n'avaient plus le choix.

\- Cours Cléo !

Ce n'était pas la peine de le dire, Cléo l'avait déjà dépassée. Elle espérait arriver au village à temps.

 **ooOoo**

\- Pas d'argent sur toi, tu dis ?

Dana se ratatina devant la silhouette imposante de l'homme-poisson qui s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur.

\- N-non monsieur... ch-chez moi p-peut-être...

Les hommes de main d'Arlong se rapprochèrent dangereusement pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite.

\- Toute la vermine ici a eu le temps d'aller chercher sa petite monnaie. Mais je suppose que dans le lot, il y en a toujours une plus stupide encore que les autres, et la créature sans cervelle que tu es ne pouvait pondre une excuse plus convaincante.

Finalement les choses se présentaient bien, il aurait droit à une exécution. La journée parfaite.

\- Je n-n'habite p-p-pas ici. Je ne pouvais pas partir pour...

Sa voix devenait de moins en moins audible et finit par s'éteindre sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.

La pluie sembla s'intensifier alors que Arlong souriait de toutes ses dents tranchantes. Il saisit brutalement Dana par le col et la souleva au-dessus du sol. Elle ne put retenir un cri de terreur et la résonance de son cœur jusque dans son crâne sonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Sais-tu à quel point ta vie est insignifiante pour moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais manquer à quelqu'un. On t'oubliera très facilement, tu n'auras rien laissé en ce monde. Pourquoi es-tu venue au monde pour commencer ? Je ne te trouve aucune utilité, alors dis-moi ce qui m'empêche de te tuer ici et maintenant ?

Incapable de répondre, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage rond, Dana battait désespérément l'air de ses jambes.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois à court d'argument, humaine.

Le mépris dans son ton glaça le sang de la petite brune. Puis Arlong parut se lasser de sa petite mise en scène et la balança violemment.

\- Dana !

Le son féminin aigu qui lui parvint le fit presque sursauter. Il s'attendait à des cris d'effroi bien sûr, mais pas aussi près, pas aussi intense. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne nota aucun élément nouveau.

\- Dieux des mers...

Il reconnut la voix de Katsu, un de ses hommes. Un jeune mousse, le plus jeune à vrai dire, qui rêvait d'aventures et de sensations fortes et rapides. Surtout rapides.

Katsu était hypnotisé par quelque chose devant lui. Intrigué, Arlong fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard dans cette direction, sur le phénomène qui captait ainsi son attention.

Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons.

L'humaine qu'il avait projeté avec l'intention clairement meurtrière n'avait jamais rencontré le sol boueux. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée à temps, quelqu'un qui était absent il y a quelques secondes et qu'il n'avait pas vu passer devant lui.

Quelqu'un d'incroyablement rapide. Assez pour que Katsu le remarque.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui transit Arlong. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la créature inférieure devant lui. Une humaine aux cheveux bleus qui collaient à son visage fin, doté de deux petites billes marron clair derrière des lunettes colorées tombantes. Bonté divine ! Ses yeux ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait vu une si belle peur. C'était beau, c'était intense, c'était jouissif ! Il devait se rapprocher, sonder davantage ces yeux, puiser dans cette incroyable réserve de pure terreur afin de sentir la plus suprême des puissances l'envahir.

La cible parfaite.

\- Enfoiré !

Personne n'avait vu qu'une autre femme, à la coiffure blanche discutable, s'était ruée au travers de la foule et avait bondi sur Monsieur Irrésistible. Apparemment elle n'avait rien vu de se qui venait de se passer et ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqués. Un objectif unique localisé et le reste n'existait plus.

\- Le voilà, ton moment inoubliable !

Arlong ignora royalement le festival d'insultes colorées qui s'ensuivit ainsi que les piaillements de femmelette du garçon qui allait sans doute perdre de son charisme avant la fin de la journée. Incapable de détourner le regard, il s'avança lentement vers l'humaine aux cheveux bleus. Il savourait cette vue délicieuse, il voyait à quel point elle voulait fuir sans parvenir à bouger d'un iota. Et lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se décaler devant Dana, il se sentit amusé et surpris de cette subtile façon de lui tenir tête, en protégeant cette fille de son corps insignifiant.

Il devait la toucher. Cette envie soudaine le dérangea quelque peu. D'ordinaire, toucher un humain le dégoûtait. Un désir pareil n'était pas normal. Mais il chassa cette impression bien vite. Après tout elle portait des vêtements amples, et seuls son visage, ses mains et ses pieds étaient dénudés. Et ce n'était pas cher payé pour amplifier davantage cette étincelle dans ce regard si intense. Plus rien n'importait à cet instant.

Il se planta devant elle et le monde autour de lui disparut. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Non, il n'y avait que ses yeux, elle ne comptait pas.

Il tendit la main.

 **ooOoo**

Trempée jusqu'aux os, immobile sous la pluie à présent si froide, Cléo était incapable de remuer le petit doigt, articuler un son ou même sentir son cœur battre. La courbe du temps s'était brutalement tordue à la seconde où elle l'avait vu, juste après avoir réceptionné sa sœur. La vision déformée de sa silhouette floue, enveloppée dans un brouillard d'eau que ses lunettes pendantes ne pouvait rectifier, la ramenait par flashs violents dans le temps.

Figée, elle revit impuissante les images de ce jour où ils l'avaient jetée dans cette cuve débordante, enchaînée, et où elle avait dû faire face à sa plus grande peur au monde. Une peur primaire, incontrôlable, qui enveloppe jusqu'aux fibres du corps et de l'âme. Les flashs s'entrecoupaient de fréquents retours à la réalité, lui présentant les nombreuses différences et incohérences entre lui et son cauchemar, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. La raison était devenue muette, sa compréhension sourde.

Elle sentait l'eau étouffante dans sa gorge, obstruant tout passage à l'air, la lutte insupportable de son corps pour en trouver là où il n'y en avait pas.

Des bruits de pas lourds et lents sous la pluie lui parvinrent.

Elle savait que la créature arrivait, avant même de la voir. Au-dessus d'elle, à la surface, on riait et on tirait sur les barbelés qui l'enchaînaient. Le sang attirait le squale.

Une main tremblante se referma sur la sienne. Son corps bougea de lui-même sous une unique impulsion avant de s'arrêter à l'endroit où il devait être.

Sa vie ne dépendait plus que de ses bourreaux, de la force qu'ils mettraient dans leurs à-coups pour que le requin ne l'atteigne pas. La mâchoire tranchante de l'animal était si proche...

Cet homme-requin était si proche...

Son cri de douleur se perdit dans les remous.

Son cri d'effroi sortit à grand peine.

Le cri de colère de Medley surpassa tout le reste.

\- Hé ! T'avises pas de toucher à Cléo, espèce de sale poisson avarié !

La main d'Arlong se figea dans les airs et plus rien ne bougea pour de bon. Provocante, les poings serrés, Medley faisait l'objet de tous les regards, pirates et victimes. Pour Cléo et Arlong, ce cri de rage les arracha à leur minuscule univers malsain et les ramena à l'instant présent, dans la réalité.

L'instant magique était brisé. Et Arlong sentit son sang bouillir. Personne, et certainement pas une crevure d'humain, n'avait le droit de l'insulter !

Au moment où Medley l'avait sortie de sa torpeur, la clarté revint dans l'esprit de Cléo. Son bras ne lui faisait pas mal, ses pieds touchaient la terre ferme, elle respirait et si elle le voulait elle pouvait bouger. Avec hésitation, elle remit prudemment ses lunettes sur son nez. Les verres correcteurs dessinèrent devant elle les contours plus net d'un homme et non d'une bête. Le soulagement qui la gagna manqua de la faire chavirer. Elle faillit même lui sauter au cou en riant.

En revanche, elle nota la lueur mauvaise dans son regard courroucé, le pistolet à la main, l'état du village et de ses habitants. Et que Medley était le centre absolu de l'attention générale.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? gronda Arlong d'une voix sourde qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec une tête de poisson avarié ?

Puis elle prit soudain conscience de la présence de tout l'équipage.

\- Ah, autant pour moi, il y en a tout un banc en fait.

De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Cléo put distinctement voir une veine pulser dangereusement sur la tempe de l'homme-poisson. Elle devait faire quelque chose, juste... quoi ?

La main du pirate se resserra sur son arme.

\- Toi, tu n'auras pas besoin de payer !

Son bras se leva vers elle mais il se rendit compte qu'il visait la femme aux cheveux bleus. Bon sang, que faisait-elle là ? S'était-elle dédoublée ? s'interrogea-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait désormais Dana seule. Comment Diable s'était-elle déplacée si vite ?

\- Cléo ! Casse-toi !

\- Qu-que voulez-vous ? balbutia Cléo en ignorant Medley, soulagée d'avoir pu recouvrer sa voix.

Arlong sonda à nouveau ses yeux et constata avec amertume que cette magnifique peur avait perdu de son éclat. Pour autant, il n'eut pas envie de presser la détente, car il anéantirait toute chance de la revoir un jour. En attendant, il se satisferait de ce regard simplement craintif.

\- Ce que je veux ? La chose qui compte le plus au monde, l'argent bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? Cent milles berries par adulte, cinquante mille par enfant.

Son regard mauvais vrilla la peste derrière elle.

\- Et si elle tient à la vie, deux cent milles pour cette vermine.

\- Hein ?!

\- En dédommagement des attaques verbales envers notre race supérieure.

\- C'est toi qui parle de dédommagement, espèce de... !

Machinalement, sans doute mue par un instinct de survie élémentaire qui manquait cruellement à certains, Cléo se contorsionna légèrement et sa main fila à toute allure vers Medley et se plaqua sur sa bouche. Puis Cléo fronça profondément les sourcils et tordit son visage, apparemment tourmentée par une profonde réflexion.

\- Heu... alors ça ferait... hmm... deux cent et cinquante et... non non non, pas comme ça ! Deux et un, c'est bien trois. Et donc si j'ajoute cinq ça fait... huit ? AH mais ! Il n'y a pas le même nombre de zéro ? Donc...

Tandis que Cléo se livrait à des calculs hautement improbables en comptant sur une main, Arlong la fixa, tétanisé, sans parvenir à y croire. Y avait-il bien l'ombre d'un cerveau dans ce petit crâne ? Pendant un instant il considéra l'idée de lui donner une réponse erronée, bien supérieure au prix initial.

\- Trois cent cinq mille berries ! s'exclama fièrement Cléo.

\- Trois cent cinquante mille, stupide humaine !

\- Mince ! Merci, répondit-elle en ignorant l'insulte, déçue de sa performance, comme si la situation autour d'elle n'avait rien de dangereux.

Et pourtant il y avait de quoi paniquer. Les trois amies avaient toujours pratiquement vécues sans argent, les rares rentrées venant de Dana lorsqu'elle interprétait un rôle maladroit. Cela ne couvrait aucunement leur taxe.

Cléo regarda tour à tour le capitaine, son équipage et Dana en état de choc. Elle savait que si elles ne pouvaient se plier à ses exigences, elles avaient très peu de chances de repartir vivantes ou entières. Medley pourrait peut-être s'échapper grâce à un subterfuge, Cléo le pourrait aisément aussi. Mais les chances de Dana d'en réchapper, malheureusement, étaient nulles. Alors pas question de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il faudrait alors négocier.

Avec un pirate. Qui n'avait aucune considération pour les humains.

C'était insensé, du suicide. Mais inévitable.

\- Heu... on doit payer tout de suite ?

Les yeux perçants du pirate valaient tous les mots possibles.

\- D'accord... et que risque-t-on dans le cas contraire ?

Toujours silencieux, Arlong pointa son pistolet sur sa tête.

\- Oula ! Je vois d'accord ! Deux secondes, je...

Autour d'eux, il y eut des hoquets, de brusques aspirations d'air soudain bloquées, des visages cachés ou tournés, des gémissements et des pleurs nerveux et brisés. Il aurait déjà dû avoir pressé la détente, seulement il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Pourtant la question ne se posait même pas, ça devrait être automatique ! Mais quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était plus sûr ni de son humeur, ni de sa patience.

Derrière Cléo, Medley se dégagea de son entrave et intervint rapidement.

\- Je vais chercher ce qu'on a, déclara-t-elle bien fort en jetant un regard mauvais au capitaine.

Elle semblait sûre d'elle et trop calme tout à coup. Allait-elle s'enfuir, pensait-elle gagner du temps, allait-elle tenter une folie à elle seule ?

Dans tous les cas, elle se hâta et disparut parmi la foule. Cléo, à la recherche d'un plan B, retenta la négociation risquée.

\- Et si on payait plus tard, mais avec un supplément ?

\- Oh ? fit Arlong en haussant un sourcil. Du marchandage avec moi ? Quel cran tu as !

Sa moquerie fut ponctuée de ricanements divers.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Tout en parlant, elle revint aux côtés de sa petite sœur qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

\- Vous toucherez plus ainsi et nous restons en vie. Et tout le monde est content !

Un rictus sadique apparut sur le visage d'Arlong.

\- J'apprécie le marchandage bien fait, pas la bêtise ni le foutage de gueule. En guise de cran, tu n'as que de l'inconscience. Je peux bien te laisser payer plus tard en effet... et tuer immédiatement tes deux amies en contrepartie. Ça, c'est une offre digne de ce nom !

Il s'avança et se pencha sur elle, son rostre caressant pernicieusement le visage décomposé de cette femme.

\- Tu payes ou tu regardes tes proches y passer, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

A nouveau, Cléo fut incapable de bouger ou de penser. Elle ne put que prier de se réveiller et mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Elle fit ce que n'importe qui aurait fait dans une situation pareille : elle se pinça.

\- Ouch !

Le décor ne changea pas, la réalité ne pouvait s'estomper. Et Arlong commença réellement à s'interroger sur les capacités mentales de l'incroyable spécimen devant lui. Et ça ne l'amusait plus.

\- Tu as vraiment une case en moins toi, grinça-t-il. Et tu commences à m'agacer.

D'un geste vif, il propulsa Cléo sur le côté et saisit de nouveau Dana à la gorge.

\- Non !

\- Alors tu choisis maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ne faites pas ça !

\- J'ai dit MAINTENANT !

Cléo ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Elle se jeta aux pieds du pirates et, rejetant toute dignité, se prosterna dans la boue visqueuse.

\- Je vais payer ! Ne lui faites rien, je vous en prie !

Arlong ne pipa mot. Un instant furtif plus tard, son pied glissa sous l'épaule de Cléo et le redressa d'une impulsion. Puis il visa la tempe et envoya ce faible corps au tapis.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne vois aucun berry dans les environs, Cléo l'entendit dire.

Elle essaya de se relever au plus vite, mais le coup l'avait presque assommée. Elle parvenait à peine à diriger ses mouvements.

\- N...on...

Sa vaine tentative fut ponctuée d'une affreuse détonation. Des cris retentirent et Cléo fut submergée par une horreur déferlante.

\- DANA !

 **ooOoo**

A quelques pas à peine, dans une pièce assez luxueuse et sens dessus dessous, Medley s'efforçait de crocheter un coffre depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Son expérience dans les mécanismes laissait à désirer, mais son entêtement était sans rival. Elle jouait de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, des pinces, des lames, des chandeliers ou des poings contre le métal indifférent.

Elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une solution miracle. Consternée, elle retourna à toute allure la pièce, vida les tiroirs, jeta les tableaux par terre avec fracas, arracha les tapisseries... et trouva enfin caché derrière l'une d'elles un mousquet providentiel.

\- Ça fera sûrement l'affaire !

Elle courut jusqu'au coffre, visa la serrure et pressa des deux index la détente. Le son assourdissant la fit sursauter. Quelle détonation ! Mais elle se reprit vite et empoigna la porte. Qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

Jetant un œil de plus près elle réalisa trop tard que la déflagration n'avait jamais éraflé le coffre. C'était le mur d'à côté qui en avait pâti.

Pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait plus de munitions.

Il y a des choses dans lesquelles on excelle. Le tir n'en faisait pas partie pour Medley.

Abasourdie par tant de malchance, Medley fixa un point brillant par terre pendant un moment avant de comprendre que le point en question était une clef, bien en évidence parmi les éclats d'un vase fracassé, tombé juste à côté du coffre. Rouge de honte, Medley remercia le ciel que personne n'ait assisté à cette scène, mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant la tête de Yan lorsqu'il découvrirait l'état de sa chambre. Et de sa fenêtre aussi.

 **ooOoo**

Au son du coup de feu, la grande majorité des humains s'étaient recroquevillés en criant, et les sbires d'Arlong s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme. Leur capitaine, quant à lui, inclina seulement la tête et suivit de ses pupilles la direction que son ouïe lui indiquait. Il n'avait jamais pressé la détente, même si ça avait été son intention à la base et même si cette idiote l'avait cru. Quelqu'un l'avait devancé.

Des chuchotements commentèrent l'événement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix perçante ne s'élève par dessus :

\- J'ai ton pognon ! Alors lâche ma sœur !

La silhouette de Medley apparut sous la pluie, brandissant une épaisse liasse de billets dans une main, les bras écartés en signe de soumission contrite.

Elle approcha Arlong contre son gré.

\- Y'a le compte !

En réalité il y avait bien plus, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de compter. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Arlong lâcha Dana pour la seconde fois.

\- Pile ce qu'il convient, mentit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Perquisitionnez les maisons.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter. Notant les expressions inquiètes autour de lui, Arlong ricana de plus belle.

\- N'ayez crainte, amis esclaves. Nous nous assurons simplement de réquisitionner toute arme ou objet susceptible de nuire à notre bonne entente. Et saccager votre mobilier aussi !

Puis il s'esclaffa presque gaiement devant leurs mines décomposées.

De son côté, Cléo serrait fort Dana, une idée unique en tête : partir loin d'ici pour la réconforter. Celle-ci frôlait véritablement la crise de nerfs.

\- Ca va aller, je te le promets, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

 _Enfin j'espère..._

 **ooOoo**

Quatre heures interminables plus tard, la porte défoncée de la cabane isolée sur la falaise se referma tant bien que de mal sur les trois sœurs silencieuses. Mâchoires serrées et yeux ronds, elles fixaient sans vraiment voir le carnage devant elles. Il leur faudrait sans doute des mois pour tout remettre en ordre, à défaut de « à neuf ».

Arlong, qu'elles avaient été obligées de guider, n'avait vraiment pas fait dans la dentelle. A dire vrai, il n'avait touché à rien lui-même, mais il s'était révélé être un excellent instructeur pour ce qui était d'apprendre à détruire. Et le jeune Katsu était un élève très studieux. Cléo avait été amèrement captivée par sa rapidité, Medley avait verrouillé ses muscles de rage, et Dana n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis que Arlong avait manqué de la tuer.

\- Aller, à dans un mois, pauvres larves ! avait ricané Arlong en repartant enfin, suivi de son mousse content de lui.

\- Salauds, avait grincé Medley.

Ainsi, devant le nouveau visage du monde, Dana éclata enfin en sanglots et courut se réfugier à l'étage sans doute également en piteux état. Ce fut un miracle que l'escalier fracassé puisse encore remplir sa fonction.

Fatiguée et attristée, Cléo secoua la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers les décombres. Avant tout, il faudrait déblayer le sol jonché de gravats inutilisables et colmater les brèches dans les murs. Elle se demandait si ce ne serait pas plus simple de créer une farandole de fenêtres plutôt. Des fenêtres en quinconce, ce serait assez original.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions qu'elle voulait optimistes par Medley qui tremblait encore de colère.

\- Tu crois toujours que les hommes-poissons sont des « gens » bien après ça ? demanda-t-elle vicieusement comme si c'était de sa faute.

Cléo ne releva pas, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Ils sont exactement comme les humains, leurs comportements sont très variés. Certains sont bons, mais pas tous, et inversement. Nous ne sommes pas si diffé...

Un bruit sonore la coupa lorsque Medley, n'y tenant plus, balança un reste en bois de toutes ses forces à quelques pas d'elle. Elle avait du se retenir toute la journée, c'était trop pour elle. La coupe bouillante venait de déborder.

\- Ne nous compare jamais à ces barbares ! hurla-t-elle. Toi et ta stupide compréhension mal placée ! Pourquoi, au lieu de donner des leçons, ne le reconnais-tu pas pour une fois ? Si tu avais agi selon ta méthode de « je veux que tout le monde soit content », la douce et gentille Cléo n'aurait pas pu sauver Dana ! Elle serait morte parce que tu as stupidement cru qu'il y a autre chose que de la sauvagerie en ces créatures horribles, quelque chose que toi, bien sûr, aurait pu apprivoiser ! Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ! Et tu serais encore assez bête pour pleurer sans comprendre parce que ça se serait fini ainsi ! « Bouhou ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Oh, nous sommes pourtant sensés être les mêmes ! »

Elle s'interrompit, haletante, pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, alors que Cléo, les larmes aux yeux, ne sut que répondre, elle reprit plus bas.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça ?

C'est alors que, à l'instar de toutes les fois où Cléo se mettait à douter et à se perdre, la main immatérielle de Fisher Tiger se posa sur son épaule, chaude et rassurante.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas. Être toi n'est pas si mal_ , avait-il dit la première fois.

Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se taire.

\- Parce que j'ai vu ces bonnes choses en Taisa. Et tu confonds « hommes-poissons » et « pirates ».

Ce n'était pas ce que Medley voulait entendre et elle vociféra à nouveau.

\- Ding ding, j'entends le son d'une pauvre cloche ! Ton Taisa, là, s'il t'avait réellement aimée, ou même _juste_ estimée, rien que ça, il ne se serait pas laissé mourir sous prétexte que seul du sang humain était compatible ! Tu n'as juste pas eu l'occasion de voir son vrai visage, il l'a révélé qu'à l'article de la mort ! Ça veut tout dire ! Il est mort en haïssant les humains, en te haïssant toi qui faisais partie du lot. Tu n'es qu'une aveugle ma pauvre sœur, pour croire encore en de faux souven...

\- Tais-toi !

Cléo s'était redressée pour lui faire face. Elle était en larmes mais furieuse.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores !

Medley souffla avec dédain.

\- Ouiiii, parce que tu m'as déjà tout raconté de toutes façons, c'est ça ? Alors écoutes-moi bien : que tu l'ouvres ou non sur vos putains du sujets sensibles, ça te regarde, mais moi j'en sais assez sur ce monde pour y voir clairement, contrairement à d'autres.

Ensuite elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la maison sans se retourner.

La gorge serrée, Cléo demeura seule avec sa boule au ventre. Comme si certains aspect de sa vie étaient faciles à raconter ! Encore moins si il ne s'agissait pas de sa vie à elle. Dans ces cas-là, le silence était marque de respect.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Priant pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise et contempla la mer. Quelles qu'en soient les circonstances, cette vision l'apaiserait toujours.

 _Juste un instant, juste le temps que ça passe. Après je te promets que je me remets au boulot._

Sa jambe glissa sous l'autre et elle se laissa tomber en tailleur, attendant que l'air iodé l'emplisse et fasse son œuvre.

 _Elle a raison, n'est-ce pas Taisa ? Je suis naïve, stupide et aveugle. Mais je n'ai jamais considéré que c'était une mauvaise chose. Comme tu le disais, personne n'est parfait, ce monde encore moins. Mais, le monde comme les gens, peuvent s'améliorer. Je fais des erreurs et j'apprends._

A nouveau elle sentit sa main sur son épaule. Dana avait failli mourir à cause de son erreur. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle conséquence. C'était une faute trop grave pour juste la balayer en disant « je ne savais pas, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ». Non, il n'y aurait pas eu de prochaine fois, pas avec Dana. Elle le savait et se sentait affreusement coupable. Et pourtant, Taisa qui n'était pas là cherchait à l'encourager.

Elle songea à ce grand ami et elle revit son tatouage rouge, son armure cachant un terrible secret.

 _Ils ont presque tous le même que toi. Un beau soleil chassant les ténèbres. Ce sont eux, n'est-ce pas ? Les tiens, les membres de ton équipage, ceux qui t'ont vu mourir._

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la pluie. Que la nature était belle à ses oreilles !

 _Ont-ils tous été comme toi, victimes de la folie des humains ? Ou, comme tu le disais si souvent, étaient-ils libres avant que tu ne les marques ? Ton soleil est symbole de liberté pour certains, et de délivrance pour d'autres. Combien d'entre eux as-tu été obligé d'affranchir ? Combien ont été esclaves avant de te rejoindre ?_

Le symbole de l'esclavage, imprégné dans les chairs au fer rouge, ne disparaissait jamais. La seule manière de le camoufler véritablement était d'y superposer un deuxième symbole au fer. Lorsque Taisa s'était finalement remis de ses blessures sur Calm Stone, et après bien des disputes à ce sujet, il avait finalement choisi l'emblème du soleil. Celui qu'il apposerait à chaque membre de son équipage, libre ou ancien esclave, afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucune distinction.

Mais les marques ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, et la liberté était difficile à atteindre.

Cléo se redressa, claqua dans ses mains et les frotta énergiquement. Il était temps de se remettre au boulot !

Et à réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir.


	4. Chapter 3

« Rien n'est gratuit en ce monde. »

Quelle superbe idée reçue ! Quelle exquise excuse ! Rien de tel pour se remplir les poches. Une fois que cette doctrine imprégnait le cerveau puis le quotidien des gens, ils devenaient extrêmement manipulables et on pouvait obtenir tout ce que l'ont voulait d'eux.

Argent, services, vie. On pouvait payer de bien des manières. En ce sens, le monde regorgeait de ressources merveilleuses. Il suffisait simplement d'être supérieur pour en profiter.

Et Arlong, en tant qu'être supérieur, adorait ça.

Sa ressource préférée restait tout de même l'argent. Il peut facilement s'engranger, se réutiliser, il n'est jamais inutile et il ne vous trahit jamais. Pourquoi donc s'en passer ? Et pourquoi ne pas délester ceux qui ne comprennent pas un principe aussi simple ?

« L'argent ne fait pas tout » ?

« Le monde n'est pas à vendre » ?

« Tu passes à côté de ce qui importe réellement » ?

 _Vraiment ? C'est parfait ainsi. Vous qui êtes si chanceux, si stupides, je vais donc vous rendre un immense service. Je vous prendrais tout cet or que vous détestez, que vous dites si peu important. Remerciez-moi donc, moi qui suis si ignorant, et montrez-moi comment vous vivrez, libérés de ce poids._

 _Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? Que c'est dommage. Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Il ne vous reste que vos yeux pour pleurnicher._

 _Qui sont les ignorants maintenant ?_

 _Et qui va bien se marrer devant votre air abattu de drogués en manque ?_

 _Pauvres larves qui parlent sans savoir !_

Arlong ouvrit les yeux, sa main palmée posée sur le coffre renfermant son trésor, la source même de sa puissance et le symbole de leur désespoir. Il sourit cruellement et plissa les yeux de plaisir.

\- Je me demande combien de temps ils vont tenir. Et combien succomberont le mois prochain.

Puis il se leva de son siège et sortit de sa cabine. Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-il en allant s'accouder au rebord de son navire. Il fallait procéder par étape. L'endroit lui plaisait assez et en bonus, il n'aurait pas à soudoyer un officier corrompu de la marine comme à chaque fois. La quantité effroyable de monstres marins rôdant autour de l'île sans même qu'elle soit en vue dissuaderait certainement quiconque de venir. Ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il aimerait que cette situation dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Si ça doit durer, ce serait plus plaisant d'avoir un pied à terre, songea-t-il à voix haute.

\- Vous pensez aussi ?

Il reconnut immédiatement dans son dos la voix d'un de ses lieutenants.

\- Hachi, salua-t-il sans se retourner. Bien dormi ?

Hachi, un homme-poulpe rose à six bras, se gratta l'arrière du crâne en abordant un sourire gêné.

\- J'ai connu mieux...

Ayant voulu économiser un maximum, Arlong n'avait pas privilégié le confort de son bateau. Il serait toujours temps de réquisitionner une maison ou d'en faire construire une par les humains. Dans tous les cas, Hachi savait qu'il n'était pas recommandé de faire des reproches à son capitaine. Jamais Arlong ne blesserait l'un de ses frères, quelle qu'en soit la raison, mais mieux valait tout de même éviter de le contrarier.

De tout l'équipage, Hachi était probablement le plus tendre. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas véritablement hostile aux humains. Il y avait même eu des moments où il avait retenu Arlong pour l'empêcher de tuer ou blesser des humains qu'il trouvait sympathiques, en particulier des enfants. Mais c'était avant la mort de leur ancien capitaine.

De temps à autres, Arlong se demandait pourquoi Hachi avait décidé de le suivre lui, et non leur ancien compagnon Jimbe. Après la mort de Fisher Tiger, l'équipage s'était définitivement scindé en deux. Beaucoup s'étaient ralliés à Jimbe, qui s'était juré de respecter la volonté de leur défunt capitaine, celui d'essayer de vivre en paix avec les humains, et de n'en tuer aucun même s'ils avaient à les affronter.

Jimbe était allé jusqu'à devenir Grand Corsaire, titre que le gouvernement mondial ne réservait qu'aux pirates les plus forts, ceux capables de nuire à ce même gouvernement. En échange d'une protection et immunité diplomatique, les Corsaires devenaient, comme le disait Arlong, les « chiens du gouvernement ». Jimbe avait bien entendu accepté cette proposition dans le but de protéger les siens et de tenter un certain rapprochement avec les humains. Mais Arlong ne l'avait pas supporté.

Devenir le toutou de cette colonie de poux après avoir entendu les derniers mots de leur grand frère ?

 _Je préfère mourir que de recevoir une goutte de leur sang pollué dans mes veines !_

 _Je ne me soumettrais jamais à eux !_

 _Ils m'ont capturé, et pendant des années, j'ai été leur esclave !_

 _Mon esprit peut voir ce qu'il convient de faire, mais le démon dans mon cœur ne l'accepte pas ! J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer un seul humain !_

Jimbe voulait hériter de la volonté de Tiger ? Alors que lui-même avait été incapable de pardonner aux humains ? Bien ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Arlong quant à lui, hériterait de sa haine. Il ferait ce qui était juste ! Il l'avait prévenu, la toute dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Si Jimbe voulait l'arrêter, il ferait mieux de le tuer immédiatement.

Alors quand Jimbe, furieux, lui avait littéralement éclaté la tronche, Hachi l'avait supplié d'arrêter le massacre. A peine capable de marcher, Arlong s'était éloigné en compagnie de ses plus fidèles amis qui partageaient sa vision des choses... et Hachi les avait suivi.

Vraiment, quelle loyauté ! Arlong était son ami d'enfance, ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. On ne tourne pas facilement le dos à une amitié pareille.

Hachi était également un peu bête et se laissait bien souvent piéger. Et lorsque ses gaffes ou sa naïveté ne portaient pas préjudice à l'équipage, Arlong s'occupait personnellement de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Malgré leurs différences, les deux hommes-poissons restaient donc très liés.

Hachi croisa deux de ses bras, se gratta à nouveau le crâne avec un troisième et étira les trois autres. Puis il se plaça aux côtés de son capitaine et étudia la vue devant eux. Il pointa soudain d'un doigt la falaise rougeâtre, comme si elle venait de surgir de l'océan.

\- Nyuu ! On doit avoir une superbe vue de là-haut ! s'émerveilla-t-il.

\- Sans doute, sans doute, marmonna Arlong sans même lever les yeux.

Il finit par s'apercevoir que Hachi ne quittait pas l'endroit du regard, comme s'il tentait de percer un secret invisible. Quelque peu intrigué, Arlong consentit enfin à suivre son regard.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui retenait l'attention, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Arlong fronça les sourcils et plongea la main dans la poche de son bermuda. Il en ressortit une longue-vue et chercha l'anomalie. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Hmpf ! Un petit rat nous observe, commenta-t-il.

\- Nyu ?

\- C'est cette stupide binoclarde.

En effet, il pouvait la voir dans son instrument, ses cheveux bleus titillant ses épaules couvertes, le poids de son corps appuyé sur son pied nu posé sur un rocher, ses mains tenant avec respect le même type d'accessoire que lui. Cette vision provoqua en lui un remous qui lui fut difficile de qualifier de désagréable. Pour autant cela l'agaça prodigieusement.

Il vit le changement subtil qui opéra sur son petit corps lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été repérée. C'était comme si l'atmosphère autour d'elle était devenue inexplicablement silencieuse et restreinte, comme si elle avait été attrapée dans l'optique qu'il maniait et qu'elle le savait. Et comme si le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de l'attraper, lui, à son tour, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Elle nous voit ? demanda Hachi.

Arlong acquiesça.

\- Elle ne baisse même pas les yeux. La paralysie sans doute, ricana-t-il.

A côté de lui, Hachi se mit à gesticuler en faisant de grands signes de ses six bras.

\- Coucou ! cria-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Dans son objectif, pourtant trop imprécis, Arlong put presque voir Cléo cligner des yeux derrière sa propre longue-vue. Puis tout sembla se détendre, et elle esquissa un petit sourire timide en rendant son salut, d'abord hésitant puis bien haut. Elle parut alors extrêmement libre.

Arlong crispa les mains autour de l'objet. Ce n'était pas cette vision qu'il était sensé contempler! Elle et son lieutenant n'avaient pas à se saluer ainsi, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, alors qu'elle était humaine ! C'était contre-nature !

Il sut néanmoins cacher son énervement.

\- Cette idiote ne fera pas long feu.

\- Nyu ? Comment ça ? fit Hachi qui n'avait rien remarqué de spécial.

Arlong se détourna enfin de la vue et s'éloigna, non sans avoir ajouté avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

\- C'est évident, elles sont fauchées ! Et rien, même vivre, n'est gratuit en ce monde !

Alors qu'il disparaissait, il crut sentir l'œil perçant de Cléo dans son dos, et son murmure dans l'air : « la cruauté, même gratuite, se paie aussi ».

 **ooOoo**

Elles étaient fauchées. Et pour la première fois de leur vie c'était un gros problème.

Medley était incapable de dégoter un emploi ou de travailler sans que cela finisse en catastrophe.

Cléo était incapable d'accepter de l'argent venant des autres, surtout en ce moment.

Et Dana, depuis trois jours, refusait d'adresser la parole à ses sœurs.

\- Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? bougonna Medley en désignant d'un mouvement de tête irrité l'étage au-dessus.

Cléo haussa les épaules et eut un air triste en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé, le lendemain du débarquement.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo et Medley étaient occupées à trier les débris maintenant dehors en prenant un soin tout particulier à rester éloignée l'une de l'autre. Cléo venait juste de finir de colmater les trous dans les murs avec des tissus, vêtements ou duvets lorsqu'un cri avait retenti.

\- Je vous déteste !

Interloquées, elles avaient d'abord cherché à qui s'adressait cette hostilité soudaine avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient bel et bien les seules personnes présentes.

Toujours attelées aux travaux de reconstruction tout en tentant de s'ignorer, elles n'avaient pas vu Dana débouler telle une furie, des éclairs dans les yeux, droit sur elles. Son expression ne mentait pas, elle leur en voulait.

Medley fut la première à se ressaisir.

\- C'est ça, et moi j'adore les relations humaines, c'est bien connu. Et il va pleuvoir des éléphants verts.

Cléo cilla. Pourquoi verts ?

Une bouffée de colère coincée dans sa gorge, Dana pinça fortement des lèvres et pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

\- Toi ! C'est de ta faute si Yan ne veut plus me parler !

Cléo se sentit un peu honteuse, mais une telle déclaration ne put que la réjouir. Medley, quant à elle, étala ouvertement sa joie.

\- Yes ! clama-t-elle en frappant victorieusement dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Alléluia !

Elle fut interrompue par des cris de rage brisés.

\- Ferme-la ! Sans cœur ! Tu n'es qu'une grosse jalouse ! Tu comprends rien ! T'as jamais rien compris !

Ce n'était pas souvent que Dana devenait insultante, aussi l'atmosphère se tendit d'un seul coup. Et Medley plissa les yeux, dangereusement.

\- Je comprend mieux que la principale intéressée. Je comprend que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue de ma vie.

Cléo jugea bon d'intervenir.

\- Dana, te rends-tu seulement compte que si Medley n'avait pas... emprunté de l'argent à Yan, tu ne serais probablement plus là ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Ouais, ouais ! renchérit Medley, contente d'être enfin approuvée.

Cléo fit de son mieux pour oublier leur conversation de la veille. Elle poursuivit :

\- Et aussi, si Yan tenait réellement à toi, il aurait pu payer de lui-même ? Il aurait été content même que tu aies la vie sauve. Et au lieu de ça...

\- Toi non plus tu ne comprends rien ! contra Dana qui s'était mise à trembler. Tu es dans le même camp qu'elle ! Ce... ce n'était pas sa faute ! Ce sont ces sales pirates ! Et personne n'a essayé de m'aider, ils faisaient bien trop peur ! Seul Yan a été assez courageux pour réussir à leur parler un minimum !

Medley eut une moue ironique bien appuyée.

\- Leur parler pour mieux nous vendre ? En effet quel courage ! Ça lui ressemble tellement. Cléo, elle, leur a parlé, même si ça n'a servi à rien.

Cléo ne put décider si elle se sentait insultée ou félicitée, mais quelque part, elle sut que Medley reconnaissait son courage. Dana tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter.

\- Il... à ce moment-là, il pensait avant tout à la sécurité du village ! hurla-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Cléo secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Dana, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. La petite brune cria sans l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'aurai préféré mourir que de lui causer du tort !

Cette fois, Medley botta en touche avec la légèreté d'un bulldozer. Et Cléo sut que ce serait irrattrapable.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y ! Vas rejoindre ton gentil petit chéri qui pense si bien au bien-être de tous ! Tant que tu y es, rejoues-nous le scénario que nous a fait ta mère : n'oublie pas de te faire engrosser bien profond, puis de te faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette, et surtout n'oublie pas de crever seule, délaissée par tes seules alliées que tu as rejetées, après avoir abandonné ton bâtard !

Il y eu un silence de mort qui confirma ce que Cléo craignait: irrattrapable.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Dana tourna les talons et prit la fuite à toutes jambes en vomissant des larmes de rage, trahie dans l'âme.

 **ooOoo**

\- Cette fois-là, tu as été bien trop loin.

Assise en face de Cléo à leur nouvelle table de fortune, objet symbolisant leur réconciliation puisqu'elles l'avaient confectionnée enfin ensemble, Medley grimaça pour signifier qu'elle était au courant. Au moins, d'un commun accord silencieux, elles avaient estimé que trois sœurs qui ne se parlaient plus, c'était trop. Ainsi, elles avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pas trop profondément tout de même, juste au cas où.

\- Mais tu te rends compte, elle est encore plus con que toi ! râla-t-elle en faisant passer cette nouvelle pour un exploit.

\- Je te remercie, soupira Cléo. Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour faire plaisir.

Cléo avait parfois du mal à cerner si la méchanceté de Medley était volontaire ou inconsciente. Était-ce possible que ce soit un mélange des deux ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle ne mesurait pas les conséquences désastreuses qu'elle provoquait. Car, comme elle le disait elle-même, Medley ne faisait que dire la vérité et c'était ce qui faisait mal.

En ce qui concernait la famille de Dana, le sujet était tabou. Alors lui ressortir ces douloureux souvenirs d'une façon aussi dure ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation.

Il n'y avait qu'un élément falsifié dans l'histoire : la mort de sa mère. Elle était bien en vie et habitait dans le village voisin, à Libblanc. Elle venait parfois à Chryselle, donc il leur arrivait de la croiser de temps en temps.

Seulement pour cette femme, Dana n'était pas sa fille. Elle l'avait conçue, portée, mise au monde, mais elle n'était pas sa mère. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ne pouvait pas être à elle. Dana avait juste été un cadeau empoisonné qui venait d'une autre dimension dépassant l'entendement, et qui aurait emprunté son corps comme vecteur pour venir ici.

Cette mère qui n'était pas mère avait donc abandonné cette fille qui n'était pas sa fille, alors qu'elles respiraient le même air depuis seulement quelques heures.

Dana aurait pu grandir sans jamais connaître la vérité. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à la connaître. Ses grands-parents maternels l'avaient recueillie et choyée, sans jamais lui parler de cette maman qui n'était jamais venue les voir depuis son départ à Libblanc. Vivre dans l'ignorance était très agréable.

Et un jour, Dana avait rencontré son père.

 **ooOoo**

Certains mystères restaient irrésolus, ainsi sans que l'on sache pourquoi ou comment, il avait su qui elle était. Il ne l'avait jamais vu grandir, il n'était pratiquement jamais venu à Chryselle avant et ne l'avait donc jamais croisée. Mais il l'avait reconnue au premier regard.

L'homme à femmes qu'il était l'avait donc abordée, avec un petit sourire en coin malicieux. Il l'avait prise à part et avait désigné une personne parmi d'autres.

\- Tu vois cette femme là-bas ? C'est ta mère.

Le regard de Dana avait oscillé entre les deux adultes sans comprendre.

\- Ne veux-tu pas aller la voir ?

Il y avait quelque chose de très hypnotisant chez cet homme. Ses mots envoûtaient l'esprit et endormait toute vigilance. Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Dana se trouvait devant cette femme.

\- Maman ?

La femme s'était figée et avait lentement tourné la tête vers elle. Une expression digne de quelqu'un dont le pire cauchemar s'était réalisé était peinte sur son visage.

L'instant d'après, tout devenait confus.

 **ooOoo**

\- Cet homme est le digne portrait de Yan, un vrai salopard. Et pourtant, malgré le mal qui lui a été fait, Dana a choisi de tomber amoureuse de ce même type d'ordure. Je ne comprend pas comment c'est seulement imaginable.

Medley donna quelques coups d'ongles agacés à la surface de sa tasse ébréchée, avant de la porter vivement à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui brûla le palais et la langue et elle se mis à jurer copieusement.

De son côté, Cléo ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer. Comment pouvait-on aimer un garçon ressemblant à un père tel que lui ?

Un père qui s'était servi de sa fille pour se débarrasser de sa compagne, devenue envahissante et inutile.

 **ooOoo**

Les femmes généreuses, jeunes et fraîches étaient tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Elles lui permettaient de savourer son pouvoir sur elles et de se sentir comme un Dieu. Ces femmes devaient être prêtes à tout pour lui, c'était un critère indispensable. Il adorait les pousser jusque dans les limites du tourment, juste pour voir jusqu'où elles iraient pour lui. Si elles s'arrêtaient en route, il les abandonnait. Si elles désobéissaient ou protestaient, il les envoûtaient à nouveau à la frontière de l'extase, leur faisait sentir qu'elles pourraient goûter au pur bonheur si elles avançaient encore d'un pas.

Et alors, il les poussait dans le vide.

Ce jour-là, las de jouer avec cette femme défraîchie, il l'avait précipitée à son tour, accompagnée de cette enfant.

Il les avait rejoint subitement et sans bruit, s'était planté devant cette femme et sans aucune honte, avait commencé à la caresser sous ces yeux innocents. Tout respirait la douceur, l'envie, ainsi qu'un étrange soupçon de menace. Le frôlement des doigts sur la peau frissonnante, la caresse de ses lèvres et de son souffle sur son visage comblée, ses mots si doux susurrés dans son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas débarrassée d'elle ?

Il lui avait mordillé le cou alors qu'elle tentait de répondre. Seul un gémissement en réchappa.

\- Il fallait faire ce que j'avais dit. Mais tu as tout gâché. Tout, tout, tout...

Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur sa poitrine et pétrissaient lentement, tendrement.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu sais ?

Il finit par la coincer fermement contre lui, pour lui faire sentir à quel point la prochaine action allait être démentiellement jouissive.

Puis il lui leva le menton en un geste exquis du doigt.

\- N'apparais plus jamais devant moi, traîtresse.

Sa voix était devenue tranchante et lui avait percé le cœur lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce qui lui tendait les mains une seconde auparavant.

Dana avait assisté à toute la scène, mais malgré son statut de spectateur de premier rang, elle n'avait pas tout compris.

Quelle était cette chose qui avait poussé dans le pantalon de cet homme ?

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour recevoir cette caresse de lui, emplie d'ironie, sur sa tête ?

Pourquoi repartait-il déjà, une belle jeune fille fraîche rosissante sous le bras ?

Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle mise à hurler soudainement ?

Et qui était donc ce petit monstre qui avait emprunté son corps pour détruire sa vie ?

Il lui fallut longtemps pour tout saisir. Malgré ses grands-parents qui lui conseillaient de tout oublier, malgré leurs efforts pour lui faire croire que rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait de rapport avec elle, ce jour était resté gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'au moindre détail. Fatalement, un jour, l'explication s'était imposée d'elle-même. Et cela avait été dur à accepter.

Mais le message erroné qu'elle avait inconsciemment enregistré ce jour-là ne s'était pas estompé : les hommes comme son père étaient ceux qui garantissaient le bonheur ultime, il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de la réaction de sa mère. Ça devait donc être vrai. Seulement, les femmes comme sa mère n'avaient juste pas su se garantir ce bonheur.

Dana ne ferait pas la même erreur que sa mère. Elle saurait préserver ce bonheur qui l'attendait. Elle rencontrerait un homme comme son père, et elle serait prête.

C'était là la seule explication pour Cléo.

\- En un sens, elle a raison quand elle dit que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. Et que nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre.

\- Je m'en fous, grogna Medley qui tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

Cléo soupira et se leva.

\- Je vais courir, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle sortit.

 **ooOoo**

Au cours de sa promenade, Cléo put constater que l'état du village de Chryselle n'était pas une exception. Dans leur sillage, les pirates n'avaient laissé que désolation et traumatismes. A Libblanc, elle fut soulagée de voir que tout le monde avait pu payer. La rancœur et l'abattement planaient néanmoins sur les habitants. L'angoisse de la prochaine rencontre avec les hommes-poissons était palpable.

Pendant que Cléo faisait une liste mentale des dégâts et réfléchissait à la façon de se rendre utile, elle entendit des propos assez inquiétants.

\- Il nous faut réagir ! Prenons les armes tous ensemble !

Interloquée, elle chercha l'origine des voix agitées et aperçut un groupe grossissant à vue d'œil.

\- Tu n'es pas fou ? Tu as vu leur force ? Même si cette saleté de requin était seul contre nous tous, il s'en sortirait indemne après nous avoir tous tués !

\- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !

\- Ouais il a raison !

\- S'il vous plaît soyez raisonnables !

\- Tu veux payer toute ta vie ? Attendre la mort ? Qu'est-ce qui est raisonnable d'après toi ?

Cléo jugea bon de s'approcher. La tournure que prenait la discussion houleuse ne lui plaisait pas. L'image de Dana morte lui apparut et elle sentit son cœur tomber en chute libre. C'était ce qui avait failli se passer, parce qu'elle avait essayé de changer les règles que les envahisseurs avaient imposées. Un faux pas et n'importe qui pouvait y passer.

Non, ce n'était pas la solution, ils n'avaient pas l'étoffe pour riposter ainsi.

Au moment où elle voulut prendre part au débat, quelqu'un la devança.

\- Silence ! Fermez-là, bande d'abrutis !

Cléo sursauta, à l'instar de tous les autres. Elle reconnut un homme qu'elle connaissait bien, Gunther. Il travaillait dans un restaurant assez apprécié, un choix assez étonnant quand on connaissait son horreur pour les querelles et la pression. Mais il aimait manger, en témoignait sa corpulence, et partager les saveurs culinaires avec les autres. C'était lui qui avait appris à Cléo les bases de la cuisine.

Gunther était d'ordinaire très calme et préférait intérioriser. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de sortir de ses gonds. Le silence qui suivit ses propos illustra donc la surprise générale.

\- Faites marcher vos têtes avant de dire des conneries !

Il pointa un doigt sur celui qui avait lancé la brillante idée de prendre les armes.

\- Toi ! Tu es si pressé que ça de mourir ? Tu sais très bien comme tout le monde qu'on n'a aucune chance ! On ne peut pas régler ça par nous-mêmes !

Son interlocuteur sembla se ressaisir.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors, hein, monsieur je-sais-tout ? On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé !

Un éclair inquiétant flasha dans les yeux noirs de Gunther et les traits de son visage se tordirent douloureusement. Les dents serrées, il s'avança et saisit son adversaire par le devant pour l'approcher de son visage. Vraiment, cette attitude, même en ces temps durs, était très anormale.

Machinalement, Cléo s'avança et posa ses mains sur le bras tendu de cet homme métamorphosé. Elle faillit en perdre ses mots. Gunther, qui n'avait jamais lancé d'offensive, ne semblait pas savoir quels gestes effectuer ni quels mots proférer. Et il était extrêmement contracté.

\- Gunther ? l'appela doucement Cléo.

Le regard de l'homme se posa avec difficulté sur elle. Puis il sembla vaciller et, tentant vainement de résister, il lâcha sa prise et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Cléo caressa son dos qui se mit à trembler, pour tenter d'apaiser sa respiration secouée de sanglots.

\- Ils sont morts, articula-t-il.

Cléo tressaillit, ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un demander « qui ? » avant que Gunther ne rugisse à nouveau.

\- Les habitants de Skéolia ! Ils sont tous morts, putain !

Sans pouvoir le croire, à l'instar de tous les autres, Cléo tourna la tête vers le relief montagneux qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Skéolia avait été construit sur le flan est, là où la montagne l'avait permis. C'était le plus petit village de l'île, et on n'y connaissait personne qui ne soit pas sympathique, généreux, travailleur et solidaire. Comment était-ce possible ?

Gunther leur raconta alors, abattu, comment il s'était rendu là-bas pour se rendre compte de la situation. Comment il n'avait été accueilli que par une vision des plus déchirantes. Comment il avait dû surmonter sa peine et son horreur pour enjamber les cadavres figés et rejoindre le dernier villageois encore en vie, à moitié enseveli sous les décombres. Et comment il avait écouté son récit douloureux et rageur, au bord des larmes, avant que la vie ne quitte définitivement son corps.

\- L'un d'entre eux n'avait pas assez d'argent pour toute sa famille. Alors... alors...

Gunther se mordit la lèvre et sa gorge enfla pour étouffer sa douleur. Les auditeurs commençaient enfin à assimiler la réalité et beaucoup se rendirent à leur tour, cédant sous la tristesse et le bouleversement. Les habitants de Skéolia étaient soudés comme l'étain. Quiconque s'en prenait à l'individu se mettait à dos la communauté entière. Ils surent alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils les imaginèrent prendre les armes et crier leur hargne. Et résister jusqu'au dernier.

\- Ils n'ont pas accepté... ils ont seulement voulu se défendre !

Il regarda à nouveau le meneur, lui aussi plongé dans une brume d'amertume étouffante, et s'adressa à lui après une inspiration tremblante.

\- Ils se sont mis à tous contre ce monstre. Cette saloperie de requin n'a même pas utilisé d'arme, et personne n'a réussi à l'égratigner. Penses-tu réellement avoir une chance, si infime soit-elle, contre son équipage au complet ? Après ce carnage ?

Ravalant sa rage et serrant les dents, l'homme baissa lentement les yeux. C'était impossible, en effet. Les ardeurs étaient à présent toutes éteintes, la colère noyée dans l'effroi et le tourment. Des sanglots fusaient ici et là, brisant le silence qui se voulait respectueux.

Tremblante, Cléo lâcha enfin son ami et s'enlaça elle-même. Elle ne devait pas rester là, elle allait craquer. Des images de ces gens lui venaient, tellement vivantes et gaies que c'en était déchirant. Des sourires de toutes sortes, timides, immenses, rieurs, laissaient place aux gestes quotidiens et banals qu'elle leur remarquait parfois.

La façon dont un enfant balançait sa jambe d'avant en arrière lorsqu'il était assis sur un banc de pierre, le pied taquinant l'herbe. La manière dont une femme se caressait tantôt les lèvres tantôt l'oreille droite lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, comme si elle en créait la forme au lieu de l'éprouver. Le délicat mouvement de doigts de quelqu'un dont le visage s'estompait, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer un stylo plume qui semblait contenir les secrets du monde. Le rythme des travailleurs dans la forge, créant un air qui s'éteignait malgré une lutte désespérée. Un autre sourire sans visage. Un rire familier sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Une masse sombre projetant une multitudes d'ombres au sol. Et enfin, la lumière ravageuse qui engloutit absolument tout.

Ils n'étaient plus là.

C'était insensé, incompréhensible et surtout injuste.

Lorsque Cléo recouvra ses esprits, elle se tenait devant les ruines de Skéolia. Ses pas l'y avaient menée machinalement, urgemment. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Elle sentit les larmes monter, son visage se tordre, mais elle ne fit rien pour se contenir.

 **ooOoo**

Lorsqu'elle revient, bien plus tard, elle ressemblait à un errant égaré. Le monde était soudain devenu plus gris, plus froid, irréel et sans saveur. Les sons ne l'atteignaient plus, son cœur battait silencieusement.

Sur sa route, elle croisa un groupe muni de pelles et de pioches. Parmi eux, Gunther s'arrêta et voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il finit par l'enlacer et pleura à nouveau. Derrière eux, les autres du groupe adressèrent quelques mots au jeune homme qui acquiesça douloureusement, et il se remit péniblement en route. Cléo les regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre.

Sur son chemin, alors qu'elle traversait Libblanc puis Chryselle, divers amas de personnes s'étaient formés, et tous étaient en pleurs. Une femme commençait à céder à la panique lorsque son mari lui administra une gifle. Cela la calma et elle resta silencieuse, tandis que l'homme recouvrait sa bouche de sa main en lui demandant pardon.

Le bruit de la gifle suivit de cette vision réveilla Cléo. Il ne fallait pas que la situation empire davantage. Jamais ils ne tiendraient.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la plage où se tenait toujours le navire des hommes-poissons. S'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux, elle devait trouver autre chose. Elle était persuadée que Medley tenterait une approche plus meurtrière et, étonnement, discrète. Cléo ne voulait pas en arriver là. D'abord ça pouvait échouer et déclencher leur rage, ensuite elle n'approuvait pas ces méthodes. Elle devait trouver autre chose.

Et pour cela, elle devait leur parler, découvrir quelque chose qui en valait la chandelle, négocier...

Une sueur froide lui glaça le dos et elle ralentit l'allure. Ne risquait-elle pas ainsi de remettre en danger Dana ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Même si elle leur parlait seule, ils savaient quelles personnes viser si elle faisait un faux pas. N'avaient-ils pas prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables ?

 _Taisa, que dois-je faire ?_

Elle ne sentit aucune main se poser sur son épaule.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien faire du tout. Cela ne servirait probablement à rien. De toutes façons, il était certain que, en échange de leur départ, leur capitaine exigerait de l'argent. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Et elle ne savait même pas comment en trouver pour assurer sa survie et celle de ses sœurs dans un mois.

 _Et ça m'étonnerait que Yan nous laisse lui en emprunter à nouveau._

Alors que le bateau était enfin en vue, elle s'arrêta comme paralysée. Elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose ! Elle ne voulait pas que le drame de Skéolia se reproduise ! Et maintenant qu'elle approchait de sa destination, elle doutait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle perdait du temps et de l'énergie.

Pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, elle en vint à avoir ces pensées noires qui côtoient la rancœur.

 _Maudit sois-tu, pirate !_

Elle perçut soudain du mouvement dans sa vision. L'un des hommes de main d'Arlong l'avait repérée et sautait à terre pour s'approcher. Mince ! Elle était restée trop longtemps immobile devant leur bateau, elle devait paraître bien suspecte.

Des cheveux verts noués en une queue de cheval, deux jambes révélées par un short et également une queue surmontée de petites crêtes jaunâtres qui suivaient sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Sa peau était bicolore, majoritairement bleue foncée, blanche sur le torse, sous les bras et le devant de son visage. Pas d'erreur possible, Cléo reconnut le jeune Katsu. Elle grimaça au souvenir de la destruction de sa maison. Et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées les plus intimes, Katsu attaqua directement le sujet :

\- Tiens tiens tiens ? Que fait un humain par-ici ? N'aurais-tu pas des travaux à faire ailleurs, par le plus grands des hasards ?

Les lèvres pincées de Cléo se tordirent pour former un sourire ironique et aigre.

\- Ils sont en cours, merci de cette sollicitude. Pourquoi, tu veux nous donner un coup de main ?

Katsu plissa les yeux et lui renvoya un sourire identique.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je dois briser ?

Dans son état normal, Cléo n'avait jamais été talentueuse en ce qui concernait la répartie. Néanmoins, la colère qui fourmillait dans ses entrailles s'en chargea pour elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir.

\- Je ne sais pas, le crâne de ton capitaine serait sans doute un bon commencement !

Elle avait débité cela sans réfléchir. Les images encore fraîches dans sa tête avaient parlé pour elle. Et à partir de cet instant, ni elle ni Katsu ne cherchèrent plus à dissimuler leur animosité grandissante.

Katsu fut celui qui ouvrit physiquement les hostilités. Il se rua en avant, mais Cléo était prête et elle esquiva. Le sourire fier de Katsu se transforma en une grimace irritée. Il renouvela son assaut, encore et encore, toujours un peu plus vite et précis à chaque fois. Mais pas une fois il ne put l'atteindre. Et voir cette humaine esquiver ses coups sans riposter, comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine, l'indigna profondément.

\- Tu feras moins la maline quand j'aurais appelé mes camarades ! vociféra-t-il.

\- Oh, mille excuses, j'ignorais que tu avais besoin d'aide contre un simple humain désarmé !

Avec un rugissement, le jeune homme-poisson chargea à une vitesse effarante. Cléo put sentir et même entendre le déplacement de l'air dans chacun de ses mouvements. Et curieusement elle ressentit un mélange de peur et de satisfaction. Elle tenait tête à un pirate et, dans le même temps, elle affrontait une personne dont le niveau de rapidité approchait grandement du sien. C'était excitant !

Elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer... mais le fait qu'il le croit lui procura un plaisir coupable. Même elle n'était pas imperméable à ces sensations lorsqu'une personne le méritait.

Dans leur danse dangereuse, des perles de sueur commençaient à se former. A présent, l'endurance entrait en piste. Et Katsu semblait avoir dépensé trop d'énergie dans sa colère pour se maintenir au niveau. Et il parlait aussi un peu trop.

\- Ah, tu vas voir ! Viens ici ! Tu... mais bordel, arrêtes de bouger !

Tout en continuant d'esquiver, Cléo étudiait son adversaire. Il faisait à peu près sa taille. Il était jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Peut-être un peu plus âgé que Dana. Elle le devinait impulsif et immature. Et à en juger ce qu'elle avait vu, il semblait en pleine formation avec Arlong pour devenir un pirate anti-humain. Ce jeune garçon était sans doute en train d'être façonné à l'image de son capitaine, ce qui devait forcément trahir une innocence qu'on était en train de tordre. Enfin, malgré sa compétence à détruire les biens immobiliers, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer participer à un massacre.

Quel genre d'homme pouvait bien vouloir conditionner les plus jeunes à la haine ?

\- Aaaah mais putain ! hurla Katsu, la coupant dans ses réflexions. Je vais te crever ! Arrête de gesticuler comme ça ou je crève ta famille aussi !

Le cœur de Cléo bondit dans sa poitrine et elle faillit s'immobiliser. Mais elle se ressaisit juste à temps pour éviter le coup suivant qui fit voler plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux. Non, cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Pas contre un gamin qui pouvait encore être sauvé.

\- Tu as donc si peu d'honneur en toi ?

\- Ah ! L'honneur ? C'est quoi ce grand mot ? Ça ne sert qu'à faire joli !

\- Non, c'est quelque chose de noble qu'on peut associer à la fierté. Je croyais que vous en étiez emplis, en tant qu'êtres « supérieurs ».

Les mouvements de Katsu semblèrent ralentir, mais c'était peut-être uniquement du à la fatigue. Cléo poursuivit.

\- Pourrais-tu dire en ton for intérieur que tu es fier de m'avoir matée en ayant eu recours au chantage ? Et non en combat loyal ? Irais-tu le crier sur tous les toits du monde ?

\- Je n'ai pas à être loyal envers un sale humain comme toi !

Haletant, en sueur, Katsu s'était imperceptiblement éloigné et avait cessé d'attaquer. Craignant que cela ne dure pas, Cléo profita de l'instant pour le tester une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, si tu crois réellement que tu pourras en être fier, alors je t'en prie.

Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol et écarta les bras en signe de trêve. Elle se tint là, sans défense, mais son regard ne vacilla pas, et ni son corps ni sa voix ne trembla.

\- Je ne bougerais pas ni ne me défendrais. C'est quand tu veux.

Pendant un moment, Katsu ne bougea pas, indécis. Puis un nouveau sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il s'avança, lentement cette fois, savourant cette opportunité. Comme elle l'avait promis, Cléo ne bougea pas d'un cil, pas même lorsqu'il se planta droit devant elle. Son regard ferme et confiant vrilla celui de Katsu.

Enfin, le jeune mousse se décida et agit. Il la poussa violemment pour qu'elle tombe en arrière. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance en entrant en contact avec elle. Il la regarda s'écrouler avec un gémissement contenu. Voilà ! C'était le moment qu'il attendait, le moment où il allait enfin voir sa confiance s'envoler, accompagnée de son air de défi odieux ! En fait elle croyait le manipuler, elle pensait qu'il ne ferait rien après l'avoir appâté, bien sûr ! Ça ne marchait pas comme ça !

Il la toisa de haut, se sentant revigoré, et chercha ses yeux... qui étaient toujours aussi inflexibles.

\- Bravo, commenta-t-elle. Impressionnant, vraiment. Avec ça tu auras de quoi te vanter.

Indigné, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, Katsu la gratifia d'un coup de pied. Elle serra les dents mais ne rendit pas les armes pour autant.

\- Ferme-la ! cracha-t-il.

Il continua quelque peu, espérant la faire réagir. Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré, presque désespéré. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était à terre à se faire rouer de coups, dominée, avait-il l'impression de perdre la bataille ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à chaque coup ?

\- Bats-toi bordel ! cria-t-il en appuyant son pied sur son torse, juste au niveau de la clavicule. Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?

Cléo parvient à sourire à travers sa douleur. Cette situation lui rappelait d'anciens souvenirs douloureux, mais aujourd'hui elle était capable de riposter, à sa propre manière.

\- Avec des gens sans honneur, il vaut mieux ne rien croire. En parlant de ça, comment te sens-tu ? Héroïque ? Glorieux ?

Ce n'était pas sensé arriver mais à ses mots, Katsu se sentit encore plus mal. Il serra les dents à son tour et augmenta la pression de son pied. Il vit les traits de cette idiote se déformer, ses yeux se fermer brièvement sous l'effet de la douleur, mais son sourire persista.

\- Non ? Toujours pas ? souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Dans ce cas, cogne juste un peu plus fort. Ça devrait aller non ?

\- Tais-toi.

La voix de Katsu devenait grinçante. Cléo persista.

\- Pourtant ça devrait marcher, non ? Tu n'as qu'à repenser au moment où tu as détruit notre maison, alors que nous n'avions rien fait. Ou mieux, pense au jour où tu tueras enfin quelqu'un qui ne pourra même pas se défendre. Alors ? Ça va mieux ?

\- Tais-toi !

Katsu changea de position : il posa un genou à terre pour se rapprocher d'elle. Puis il leva le poing, prenant de l'élan. Son visage trahissait une colère bouillonnante mais ses yeux s'ouvraient sur son désarroi. Cléo imprima cette image de lui et parvint à enlever ses lunettes avant de fermer les yeux. C'était tout pour l'instant. La suite lui appartenait. Dans tous les cas, elle laisserait sur lui une marque bien plus profonde que de simples coups.

 **ooOoo**

Medley était en train de poncer des planches de bois récupérables lorsqu'elle vit Cléo revenir. Immédiatement elle laissa éclater sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Ah enfin te voilà ! On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps ! Franchement, tu...

La phrase resta en suspens et ne fut jamais terminée, car Medley venait enfin de discerner le visage de sa sœur. Une expression peu commune envahit celui de Medley, qui laissa sans retenue la peur et l'effroi contrôler ses traits.

\- Oh putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Attends, viens là, ça va aller !

Elle accourut pour l'aider à marcher et la soutint aussi fermement et délicatement à la fois que possible, ce qui n'était pas évident. Elle entendit Cléo émettre un petit rire.

\- C'est si grave qu... aie ! Ah oui, si ça... fait mal même... quand je parle...

\- Alors tais-toi, bordel ! Oh mon... qui t'as fait ça ? Ah non, ne parle pas ! Je... Oh je vais tuer celui qui... mais plus tard hein ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! Quel enfoiré ! Attends, mets-toi ça dans le nez ! T'as perdu combien ? De... de sang je veux dire ? Mais... BORDEL DANA ! VIENS M'AIDER !

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Cléo alors qu'elle faisait des signes de la main. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre que ça allait, seul son visage en avait vraiment pâti. Et même à ce niveau ça aurait pu être bien pire. Elle s'en tirait avec des ecchymoses et des saignements. Pas de dents cassées ou d'os brisés. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal aussi, mais elle se força à le dissimuler. Katsu n'avait heureusement pas la force, ou la volonté meurtrière, d'Arlong.

Elles entrèrent lentement dans la maison et Medley la dirigea vers le matelas pour allonger avec précaution Cléo qui tentait toujours de se faire comprendre par des gestes.

\- Arrête de bouger ! s'offusqua Medley qui tentait de se calmer. Je reviens, il faut des bandages ! Ah, et de l'alcool ! Et... bon je reviens !

Et elle disparut à l'étage. Cléo écouta ses bruits de pas précipités et ses jurons colorés noyés dans un capharnaüm de divers objets poussés, jetés par terre ou manipulés vivement. Puis elle entendit des coups sourds et urgents contre une porte au même étage, sans doute celle de Dana.

\- Ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Cléo ne vas pas bien !

La voix lointaine de Medley fut suivit d'une autre série de coups, puis d'un juron que Cléo n'oserait jamais répéter et enfin d'un énorme craquement de bois. Cléo soupira.

 _Et aller ! Une porte de plus à réparer !_

Elle amorça un mouvement de la tête qui lui fit mal, grimaça et ferma les yeux. Dans le noir qu'elle s'accordait, elle y reconstitua la scène exacte qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Elle se peignit du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer mais ne put réussir à reproduire son propre visage avec précision, le laissant au mieux dans le flou. Au-dessus d'elle, elle matérialisa Katsu plus nettement, dans la dernière position que ses yeux avaient enregistré.

Puis elle l'anima. Il l'avait cognée plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il avait parlé sa voix avait semblé teintée de panique, comme s'il cherchait en lui quelque satisfaction qu'il ne trouvait pas. Mais il continuait, pensant que ça irait mieux. Cléo avait patiemment attendu qu'il finisse de se déchaîner. Évidemment cela avait fait mal, et elle détestait avoir mal, mais étrangement elle sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Pour lui faire comprendre combien cette violence était inutile, elle devait l'endurer et la balayer, en rire, transformer sa force brute en humiliation, en mauvaise chose tout simplement.

Ainsi, un sourire douloureux se forma sur les lèvres de Cléo lorsqu'elle rejoua leur dernière interaction. Katsu s'était enfin lassé de son combat vide de sens qu'il menait tout seul et se relevait. Il n'avait pas eu l'air triomphant même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'il le méritait. Les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage pour affirmer sa supériorité ne sortaient pas. Cléo non plus ne pouvait plus parler, mais elle avait trouvé une autre manière de donner le coup de grâce.

Elle avait applaudi. Un applaudissement lent, ironique, qui résonnait dans tout l'espace, comme s'il n'existait que ce seul son dans ce monde. Et la vaincue avait pu voir la honte s'étaler sur le visage du vainqueur sans gloire.

La scène s'arrêtait là. De toutes façons, Medley redescendait.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de go. Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ?

Cléo ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un signe pour attirer son attention.

\- Si tu... parles de Dana... je l'ai... aper-çue... aie ! desc-endre au v-village... plus tôt.

Medley s'immobilisa un instant avant de souffler par le nez.

\- Alors elle est sortie furtivement ? se dit-elle en se rapprochant de son amie avec un onguent. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Il y a vraiment des gifles qui se perdent ! Sois heureuse que tu en aies déjà trop pris toi aussi ! Quelle que soit la situation de merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée, t'as sans doute été vraiment con !

Cléo ne put s'empêcher de rire douloureusement. La voix de la vérité avait sans doute encore parlé.

\- J'ai juste... donné... une leçon à... quelqu'un.

Un sifflement de douleur l'interrompit alors que Medley appliquait la mixture sur sa peau. Puis elle l'entendit soupirer de dédain.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'est passé le contraire !

Cléo secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Non, crois-moi.

\- Autant que je le peux, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

Puis elle sembla noter l'épuisement de Cléo qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Repose-toi, abrutie.

Le dire n'était pas nécessaire, Cléo somnolait déjà. Elle qui détestait dormir en journée, elle allait être joyeuse au réveil !

Medley resta à ses côtés, partagée entre tendresse dissimulée et rage glacée. Elle serra les poings et fit une silencieuse et sombre promesse envers la créature responsable de l'état de son amie.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.


	5. Chapter 4

Sur le pont du navire échoué sur la plage, les pirates se réjouissaient de leur premiers jours sur Calm Stone. Chacun se remémorait ou racontait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à peine quelques heures auparavant, comme s'il était possible de les oublier. Les mots étaient malsains, mais l'ambiance joyeuse, comme s'ils parlaient de crimes fictifs ou bénins qui ne les concernaient pas. L'alcool et les blagues fusaient ici et là, accompagnés de rires tonitruants.

Lorsque Arlong annonça à son équipage ce qu'il était advenu du petit village de Skéolia, il reçut une clameur enthousiaste et un champ de bras tendus vers le ciel se leva, les poings serrés sous l'effet de cette première victoire trop facile, les choppes de bière brandies déversant un peu de breuvage malmené. Même Hachi participa. Si ses opinions pouvaient parfois différer, il se prêtait toujours à l'ambiance de la fête, quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Arlong sortit son arme à feu et tira un coup vers les nuages rougis. La détonation sonna dans l'espace et sur la mer comme un bruit de marteau de justice funeste méritée, qui délivrait à chaque fois le même message : mort aux humains.

Après une nouvelle exclamation générale, Arlong écarta les bras, comme s'il voulait conquérir tout l'espace devant lui.

\- Mes frères ! clama-t-il d'une voix qui couvrit toutes les autres. Vous qui connaissez le vrai visage de ces pathétiques créatures, marchez toujours la tête haute devant elles ! Qu'elles sentent votre supériorité innée sur elles et votre pouvoir de les anéantir par votre seule volonté ! Prenez, du moment que vous en avez envie ! Cette terre, comme toute les autres, nous revient de droit ! C'est à nous qu'il revient de marcher sous le soleil !

Un tonnerre d'approbation répondit à sa tirade. D'ordinaire il s'arrêtait là, mais aujourd'hui il avait encore une proposition à faire.

\- Alors, mes frères, que diriez-vous de montrer tous les jours notre toute puissance ? Même si cela devait impliquer de ne pas nous montrer ? Que diriez-vous de leur faire comprendre ceci, de la façon la plus évidente qu'il soit ? En nous installant tout simplement dans ce village vacant que je viens de nettoyer pour vous ! Ce dont nous avons besoin, nous le prenons !

Jamais il ne se lasserait de ces cris de victoire ni de voir tous ses hommes festoyant devant lui, libres et sans aucun souci de représailles, maîtres de leur bonheur et de leur destinée. Et surtout maîtres des humains soumis à eux. Quel tableau agréable !

Arlong tira un nouveau coup de feu pour ponctuer sa tirade et alla se joindre à eux. On lui tendit un breuvage qu'il vida d'un trait sans sourciller avant d'éclater de son grand rire cruel. Rien ne pouvait entacher ce crépuscule naissant, c'était parfait.

Il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel du coin de l'œil. Presque parfait.

Intrigué, une autre choppe en main, Arlong s'approcha de Katsu, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, un air boudeur contrit peint sur le visage. Il se tint en silence derrière lui et, comme le mousse ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, il lui vida le récipient entier sur la tête. Surpris au-delà de toute espérance, Katsu sursauta et poussa un petit cri noyé dans l'alcool qui lui coula dans la bouche.

\- Et bien mon petit gars ? ricana Arlong avec un sourire amusé en coin. Que la joie ne t'étouffe pas surtout !

Katsu fit volte-face, la fureur dans les yeux, en amorçant un mouvement impulsif et belliqueux mais, lorsqu'il réalisa qui se tenait devant lui, il se figea à temps. Pris sur le fait par la seule personne qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas décevoir, il baissa les yeux tel un enfant coupable. La mâchoire serrée, il ressentit la honte de se tenir tout simplement là, avec cet air pathétique et dégoulinant d'alcool. Il sursauta lorsqu'Arlong, qui l'avait observé en silence jusque là, reprit la parole.

\- Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de célébrer une victoire supplémentaire sur la vermine humaine. Et ce n'est pas dans ta nature de ne pas participer.

Katsu repensa soudain à cette femme aux cheveux bleus et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ces images s'imposaient-elles d'elles-mêmes à lui et le marquaient-elles autant ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait dû en sortir grandi, cette rencontre qui le narguait lui laissait-elle un goût si amer ?

Où était la victoire dans tout ça ?

La victoire... qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, il constata mortifié que son capitaine le fixait très intensément, et il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet passé au crible. Il comprit alors que sa frustration et son désarroi devaient toujours être peints sur son visage.

Il allait devoir se justifier. Et ça n'en rendrait son humiliation que plus grande encore. Ou pire, il serait sans doute incompris, on allait lui dire qu'il avait bien fait, de ne pas s'en faire, de continuer comme ça... et il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas, plus maintenant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda en effet Arlong sans le quitter du regard.

Katsu secoua la tête.

\- Rien.

Il ne voulait pas réellement mentir, surtout qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais il ne voulait rien révéler non plus.

Arlong fronça les sourcils, clairement pas dupe. Katsu réalisa sa stupidité et déglutit bruyamment, mais ce fut le seul son que l'homme-requin obtint.

Finalement, comme s'il admettait que ce n'était pas son problème, Arlong ferma enfin les paupières sur son regard suspicieux et soupira avec lassitude. Puis il posa lourdement sa main sur la tête trempée de son mousse et sourit.

\- Oublions ça. Mais viens tout de même te joindre à nous, tu pourrais le regretter sinon.

Et avant que Katsu n'ait pu répondre, Arlong se retourna vers ses camarades et lança bruyamment :

\- Que l'alcool coule à flots ce soir ! Et que le jeu commence !

Immédiatement, ses propos furent accueillis par une ovation et les hommes se mirent à remplir leurs choppes. Katsu commençait à se détendre lorsque la main d'Arlong le poussa dans son dos vers l'attroupement.

\- Aller moussaillon ! Ce soir c'est ton baptême !

\- Heu... hein ?

Le sourire de son capitaine ne trahissait rien de plus que de la bonne humeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas refuser mon invitation ? Ni l'honneur de boire à mes côtés ?

Comme Katsu ne trouvait rien à répondre, Arlong partit d'un rire joyeux alors qu'il poussait de nouveau son pauvre protégé désemparé à sa table.

\- Capitaine ! C'est que je... je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool... tenta de se justifier Katsu.

Arlong haussa les épaules.

\- La plupart de mes hommes n'en ont pas mené large non plus lors de notre première beuverie. Et maintenant regarde-les, les gaillards !

Au loin, noyé dans la cacophonie de bruits et de paroles, ils distinguèrent les voix des trois lieutenants, en particulier Hachi, qui chantaient de façon assez désynchronisée. Arlong reconnut Le Saké de Binks.

\- Binkusu no sake wo, todokeni yuku yo...

Arlong ricana.

\- Tu vois comme ils sont heureux ! Joins-toi à nous !

Il le fit s'asseoir à sa droite et brandit une nouvelle choppe pleine sous son nez.

\- Aux Dieux des Mers ! clama-t-il. Que le meilleur reste debout !

Les vapeurs de saké lui montant au nez, Katsu se sentit déjà presque partir. Il allait se faire humilier si ça continuait comme ça. Il fit une autre tentative, de plus en plus nerveux :

\- Mais et si... et si les humains en profitaient pour...

Arlong ne le laissa pas finir et lui administra une petite tape derrière la tête. C'était un geste amical, mais Katsu faillit finir le visage dans sa pinte.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire long feu toi. Tu n'as même pas encore attaqué et tu dis déjà n'importe quoi !

Autour d'eux, les hommes à proximité qui avaient suivi l'échange éclatèrent de rire. Après cette journée, il était évident que personne n'oserait s'approcher de leur navire. Devant leurs moqueries, Katsu se renfrogna et agrippa son récipient avec un air de défi. Plus question de se laisser marcher dessus !

\- Quand vous voulez capitaine ! hurla-t-il avec détermination.

Des cris d'encouragements excités fusèrent alors qu'il portait enfin la boisson à sa bouche. Du liquide s'écoula des commissures de ses lèvres, et ses yeux se plissèrent en une grimace écœurée, mais il parvint à finir entièrement en une seule fois au prix de quelques haut-le-cœur.

En effet, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et Arlong ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec malice avant de vider son propre verre à son tour. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'effet de l'alcool se manifeste.

Il ne fallut pas grand chose.

\- Eeeenc-c-core ! cria Katsu en voulant brandir son bock en avant et en s'étalant sur la table avec un son peu gracieux.

\- Et bien ! Ce n'était pas fameux !

\- Je ssssais pas qui aaaaa dit çaaa m-m-mais la fweeeerme !

Arlong éclata de rire et dissipa d'un geste de la main les spectateurs qui allèrent vaquer à d'autres beuveries un peu plus loin. Puis il se pencha sur son jeune compagnon.

\- Tu m'as l'air encore un peu énervé, ça me navre. Mais ça doit être ma faute après tout, je t'ai forcé la main ce soir.

Comme s'il flottait au hasard dans l'espace, le corps de Katsu ondula alors qu'il tentait de synchroniser ses gestes, à défaut de ses idées.

\- Vous inquiéteeez pas c'pas vvvvous mon cap'taiiine...

\- Ah ça... j'aimerais le croire, mais je ne vois pas quelle autre raison il pourrait y avoir à cette morosité.

La paume de sa main accueillit son menton saillant alors qu'il feignait de regarder dans le vague. De son côté, Katsu resta immobile pendant un long moment, dans le gaz. Puis soudain son visage s'anima de ressentiment et il frappa la table de ses deux poings. L'un d'entre eux glissa sur l'extrême bord du bois et bascula dans le vide.

\- C'est saaaa f-fwaute à elle !

\- Elle ? répéta Arlong, intrigué.

\- Ouais ! Elle ! J'y ai tout fait hein cap'taine ! Des poings et du p-pied ! illustra-t-il en mimant ses paroles décousues. J'y ai pété sooon visag-ge, mais paaaas ses lunettes ! Aah, j'aurai p'tet dûûû !

Des lunettes ? Arlong songeait-il à la bonne personne ? Pourquoi, avec ce seul détail, pensait-il à elle précisément ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas parler de l'humaine aux cheveux bleus par hasard ?

Katsu voulut pointer son capitaine du doigt mais, jugeant mal la distance, le lui enfonça au niveau des pectoraux. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait eu très mal à l'index.

\- C'est ça ouais ! Une salooooperie quisssé pas s'battre ! Sssait juste esqu-iver ! Mais tu sais quoi capiiiitaine ? Elle m'a laissé la taper !

Cette fois, Arlong se redressa, étonné.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à l'atteindre malgré son « esquive » ?

\- Naaan nan NAN ! La sal...

Un haut-le-cœur interrompit sa phrase et Arlong crut qu'il allait se répandre. Au lieu de cela, Katsu enchaîna immédiatement.

\- L'a plus esquivé exxxprès ! Alooors j'ai gagné ! Hein j'ai gagné !

Le sourire qu'il tentait d'arborer vacilla misérablement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et son corps entier faillit suivre.

\- Alors... alooors pourqwoi j'me sens siiii mal, cap'taine ? C-c'est comme si j-j'avais perduuu faaace à un iiiiiiinsecte !

Il bafouilla encore un peu tandis qu'Arlong l'observait en silence. Il fallait remédier à cette situation et, même s'il était curieux, qu'un simple humain ait pu mettre l'un de ses hommes dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien je pense, tu lui as sans doute donné ce qu'elle méritait. Ce n'est pas un mal ni une faute, ce n'est que justice. Tu n'as pas perdu, certainement pas. Tu as simplement battu un être perfide qui a tenté de semer le doute en toi. Il va falloir lui faire comprendre ta supériorité sur elle.

Oscillant dangereusement, Katsu acquiesça en lâchant un borborygme incompréhensible.

\- Ouais ouais ! J'vais faire ça !

Arlong sourit.

\- C'est le bon esprit ! Si tu veux te sentir mieux, il faut lui faire goûter au désespoir. Peux-tu seulement imaginer la jouissance que ça te procurera ? Elle, à genoux, suppliant, reconnaissant sa défaite, son arrogance brisée ?

\- Owoui ! J-je veux voiiir ça !

\- Bien ! Alors que dirais-tu d'aller lui rendre une petite visite demain ? Ainsi, nous lui montrerons tous ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de nous !

Katsu allait approuver, mais il se figea d'un seul coup, comme si un éclair l'avait frappé. Puis il regarda son capitaine dans les yeux, et Arlong fut surpris de constater qu'il y parvenait assez bien. Tout à coup, il semblait posé et mature, comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de conseils.

\- Nan. Pas comme ça. S'cusez-moi capitaiine, mais j'veux la battre tout seul, à la loyale. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'pourrais l'humilier vraiment. J'veux la battre sur son terrain, pour lui prouuuver qu'elle n'vaut rien face à m-moi !

Il semblait si sérieux que Arlong n'osa piper mot.

\- S'il-vous-plaît cap'taine, j'veux récupérer m-mon... mon honneur d'homme-poisson. J'veux pas que vous inteeerveniez. Elle est à... moi.

Arlong plissa les yeux, décidément ça devenait étonnant. Et très intéressant. Un sourire contrôlé étira ses lèvres et il acquiesça.

\- Très bien, fais comme bon te semble. Et prouve à tous ce que nous savons déjà !

A son tour, Katsu sourit malicieusement et ses petits yeux étirés scintillèrent.

\- Merci cap...

Et avec un bruit sourd, il s'effondra sur la table en bois, des ronflements s'échappant de sa gorge.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Arlong l'observa encore un peu, avant de tourner son regard vers la falaise au loin. Oui, ça devenait très intéressant.

\- Je te la laisse, oui. Pour le moment.

Lorsque Cléo s'éveilla enfin, il faisait nuit. La pièce principale plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité lui fit peur sans véritable raison, alors qu'elle tentait de se remémorer pourquoi son visage lui faisait si mal. Ça démangeait et piquait atrocement, et le plus petit mouvement facial lui arrachait une grimace d'autant plus douloureuse. Même si cette rencontre, comme elle s'en souvenait maintenant, n'avait pas eu des conséquences aussi graves qu'il n'y paraissait, sa peau était sans doute violacée et enflée. Et encore, l'onguent que Medley lui avait appliqué rendrait les choses plus présentables.

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait.

Mais plus que la douleur, le calme pesant et solitaire qui arrive après une action de cette envergure recommença à la hanter, et une horrible sensation de compression sembla agripper ses entrailles. Ce n'était pas qu'elle regrettait ou qu'elle pensait avoir mal agi après coup, mais elle craignait que _eux_ ne réagissent mal.

Elle avait toujours considéré le doute comme bénéfique dans une certaine mesure, il était le garant du piquant dans la vie et une des nombreuses barrières à l'ennui. Tout savoir à l'avance rendrait les choses ennuyeuses et inintéressantes après tout. Mais en cet instant, ne pas pouvoir prédire le futur était terrifiant. Quelle éventuelle sentence allait tomber ? Et surtout quand ? Car encore plus que l'inconnu, c'était l'attente cruelle qui se cramponnait à son estomac.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'elle était certaine qu'on aurait pu voir sa peau pulser. Et ses tripes férocement entortillées ne tarderaient pas à la faire vomir.

Cléo savait qu'elle devait agir vite, sinon elle ne pourrait bientôt plus rien faire.

Il faisait trop noir.

Il faisait trop silence.

Cléo se leva avec tout le self-control dont elle pouvait faire preuve et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle retira également à la hâte plusieurs couvertures qui bouchaient certains trous. L'air marin s'y engouffra et avec lui le bruit léger des vagues lointaines et du vent doux. Il fit soudain un peu frais, mais ce n'est pas important. Il restait une chose cruciale à accomplir avant de s'y attarder.

Se hâtant, Cléo alluma trois lampions qu'elle suspendit au mieux dans la pièce, pour obtenir la lumière la plus uniforme possible. Lorsqu'elle parvint à accrocher le dernier au-dessus de la table, elle s'appuya enfin sur ses mains contre le bois du meuble et se mit à haleter, le dos voûté.

Dans cette lumière timide, les ténèbres ne semblaient pas encore décidées à s'en aller, elles avaient simplement reculé. Et quand enfin le vent sembla les emporter avec lui, un sifflement funestes les accompagna, comme pour rappeler qu'elles ne faisaient que partir, pour mieux revenir plus tard.

Oh oui, elles reviendraient, c'était certain. Mais pour l'instant Cléo ne pouvait pas y penser calmement.

Elle inspira profondément, et l'air pénétra difficilement dans ses poumons, pour en ressortir sous forme de trémolo. Elle recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se stabilise. Puis elle attendit. Les yeux clos dissimulant des souvenirs douloureux, la lèvre inférieure prisonnière entre ses dents, elle attendit un très long moment.

 **ooOoo**

La lumière du jour avait recouvert cette moitié du monde depuis quelques heures quand Dana descendit les escaliers. Elle tenait très précieusement à deux mains l'onguent dont s'était servi Medley la veille. Elle bougeait très lentement, avec mille précautions, pour éviter le moindre bruit. Mais Cléo, occupée à présent à cuisiner pour rattraper son inaction la veille, sut immédiatement qu'elle était là. Elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer dans son dos, telle une petite souris craintive qui pointait timidement le bout de son nez. Tout à fait le genre d'attitude que Dana empruntait lorsqu'elle voulait parler après une dispute non résolue, prise dans les tourments de la honte et de résidus de fierté.

Cléo elle-même ne savait pas comment réagir. Ou plus exactement, elle savait comment elle allait réagir face à sa petite sœur, le problème n'était pas là. Elle doutait, comme à chaque fois, de savoir si ce serait la bonne attitude à adopter. Que dire pour résoudre définitivement le problème ? Fallait-il, pour préserver leur amitié à toutes, l'enrober de sucre ? Ou dire clairement les choses ? Et comment les dire ? La peur empêchait souvent les bons mots de sortir.

C'était justement parce qu'elle s'en préoccupait trop que Cléo en arrivait parfois à retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Et c'était parce qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas assez que Medley empirait très souvent la situation.

Ah Medley... comment cela allait-il se passer cette fois-ci ?

Dans ce cas-là, aujourd'hui, Cléo ne pouvait ni donner raison à sa petite sœur, ni approuver l'attitude de son aînée. Et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée alors qu'aucun mot n'avait encore été dit. Et impuissante face (ou dos) à cette petite souris.

Mais pas assez pour ne pas entamer le dialogue.

\- Bonjour Dan-aie !

Décidément, cette douleur persistait assez bien.

Elle se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire bienveillant, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire oublier les ravages sur son visage. Et Dana émit un petit couinement étranglé tandis que ses traits se tordaient sous le coup de l'horreur. Cléo comprit alors que, même si Dana avait pu apercevoir ses blessures en rentrant la veille alors qu'elle dormait, le soir et les draps avaient sans doute camouflé une grande partie des dommages. Et dans la lumière du jour, l'effet devenait sans doute hideux à regarder. Il suffisait de voir à quel point les mains de sa sœur tremblaient autour du pot qu'elle tenait.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas sortir pendant quelques jours. Cléo n'avait pas envie de croiser ce regard empli d'effroi dans les yeux de chaque personne qu'elle rencontrerait.

Néanmoins elle sourit à nouveau, haussa les sourcils et écarta les bras comme si elle venait d'obtenir une évidence incontestable.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis magnifique aujourd'hui. D'une fraîcheur imbattable. Et...

Dana ne la laissa pas finir. Elle craqua presque immédiatement et laissa échapper un sanglot à peine contenu. Puis, prenant à peine le temps de poser l'onguent sur la table, elle se précipita dans les bras de Cléo et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Un peu surprise, Cléo l'entoura tendrement de ses bras et lui caressa le dos, alors qu'elle frottait lentement sa joue contre la tempe de sa cadette. Bizarrement, elle ne sentit aucune douleur physique à cet instant. Seulement celle de sa sœur, qu'elle ressentit et partagea avec gratitude. Grâce à cela, elle comprenait.

\- Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Chut, chut...

Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi durant de longues minutes, à partager cette tristesse et cette compréhension intime. Acceptant de verser des larmes, et acceptant de les recevoir. Entre elles, de cette unique façon, tout pouvait être pardonné, et tout pouvait recommencer. Car alors elles savaient toutes deux que les erreurs avait été comprises, il n'était même plus nécessaire d'en reparler.

Parfois, les mots sont inutiles. Seulement, cela ne marchaient qu'avec seulement certaines personnes.

Et malheureusement, on n'avait pas encore découvert qu'elle était la bonne tactique en ce qui concernait Medley.

Celle-ci n'était heureusement pas encore levée. Aussi les deux sœurs purent profiter de l'instant sans être dérangées.

Ou presque.

Car à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

 **ooOoo**

 _Ah, j'ai besoin d'aide pour venir à bout de toi ?_

 _Ah, je n'ai pas une once d'honneur en moi ?_

 _Ah c'est comme ça ?_

 _Tu vas voir ! Je vais te montrer qui je suis, et prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as qu'une grande gueule !_

Sur le seuil de la porte de la maison qu'il avait détruite il y a quelque jours, Katsu trépignait, fébrile et excité. L'attente était presque trop longue, il voulait se trouver face à elle, la confronter, lui cracher au visage. Son visage... Ah ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire ! Il allait commencer par lui rire au nez, lui rappeler que malgré tous ses grands discours, c'était son visage à elle qu'il avait éclaté ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait voir sa tête affreuse et toute boursouflée, sa lèvre fendue qui tremblerait sûrement lorsqu'elle le reconnaîtrait.

Oh oui, c'était simple au fond. Il avait douté un court instant, mais maintenant, il était plus confiant que jamais. Il allait l'humilier, publiquement par dessus le marché ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant, tout ce qui le motivait, tout ce qui faisait pulser son cœur impatient.

Il frappa à nouveau à la porte, un peu plus fort. Cette fois, il perçut des pas se rapprocher de lui, s'arrêter tout près et une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir tourna la poignée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

Et l'instant d'après, il rata un battement.

Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais ce n'était pas cette maudite femme bleutée.

C'était sa petite sœur.

Sa petite sœur qui semblait avoir oublié que son pyjama d'été n'était pas la tenue la plus adaptée pour aller ouvrir aux gens.

Dieux des mers ! Était-il permis de briser ainsi sa vision repoussante des humaines de son âge ?

Permission ou pas, Katsu resta complètement hébété devant cette petite chose qui adopta aussitôt la même expression que lui. Mais du côté de l'humaine, ce petit choc se changea vite en terreur. Et Katsu tenta de se ressaisir maladroitement.

\- Heu, salut ! Je-heu...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant que la porte ne lui claqua littéralement au nez. Alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, il entendit une voix hystérique étouffée derrière les murs de la maison.

\- Au secours ! Il est là ! Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Non non NON !

Les cris continuèrent un moment. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris ou non préparé, il se serait senti flatté d'avoir laissé une telle impression sur un misérable humain. Mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ce pyjama en coton, mignon et court.

Encore quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens ! Ce n'était même pas un vêtement que l'on pouvait qualifier de sexy ! Quant à la personne dedans... mais quel besoin d'y penser de toutes façons ?

Le bruit du grincement de porte qu'on ouvre à nouveau le coupa dans ses réflexions. Cette fois-ci, la bonne personne apparut, la face recouverte de crème réparatrice, dissimulant la peau en dessous.

En reconnaissant le jeune homme-poisson, seule une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de Cléo. C'était presque comme si seule une explication, aussi déplaisante soit-elle, suffisait à la calmer. Dana était paniquée ? C'était parce que Katsu, le démolisseur, était là. C'était logique, donc rassurant.

Quelle femme étrange. Irresponsable aussi.

Cléo inclina légèrement la tête en signe de bonjour.

\- Je te prie d'excuser ma tenue, j'ai eu un petit accident, déclara-t-elle simplement d'une voix calme, comme si elle venait d'annoncer quel beau temps il faisait.

Irresponsable. Là aussi, c'était la seule explication logique.

\- Je ne te propose pas d'entrer, nous ne sommes pas encore en état de recevoir du monde. Allons discuter dans le jardin.

Et elle le dépassa tranquillement alors qu'il cherchait encore ses mots, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand il se tourna vers Cléo, celle-ci s'était arrêtée et le regardait, les sourcils froncés, comme perturbée par un petit détail dont elle venait de se souvenir.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

Il était tellement déconcerté qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer en silence, incapable de déterminer à quel point cette humaine pouvait être retardée. Depuis quand pouvait-on agir ainsi avec son agresseur, sans la moindre trace de rancœur ou de peur ? Oui, elle n'était pas forte, juste retardée.

-Très bien. Je t'écoute alors.

Soudain, Katsu réalisa qu'il était sensé parler à son tour et, pendant un instant, il faillit paniquer. Qu'était-il venu faire là ? Comment devait-il réagir, face à autant de calme, sans se ridiculiser ?

Il dut se rappeler des paroles de son capitaine pour pouvoir se lancer.

Ce n'était qu'un être perfide qui tentait des semer les graines du doute en lui. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure. Ce qu'il faisait était juste.

\- Battons-nous, lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Cléo attendit, mais il n'ajouta rien, comme si ça résumait l'entière situation. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tu peux recommencer ce que tu as fait hier si ça te défoule, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles t'en prendre à mes sœurs pour _me_ perturber ?

Elle savait que c'était risqué, qu'il pouvait le faire pour qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle jetait peut-être le feu aux poudres. Mais il avait déjà eu cette idée, rien ne l'empêchait de la mettre à exécution. Le lui rappeler en premier, en sous-entendant que ce serait un acte lâche, le dissuaderait peut-être.

Heureusement, Katsu avait d'autres préoccupations.

\- Tes sœurs ne m'intéressent pas, trancha-t-il en tentant de chasser l'image du pyjama en coton. Je veux me mesurer à toi, et personne d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as tant besoin que ça ?

Les traits de Katsu se durcirent.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions ?

\- Jamais, confirma Cléo avec un sourire amusé. Mais je devine que tu veux récupérer ton honneur, celui qui vient de naître en toi, non ?

Katsu grogna, de plus en plus énervé. Cléo acquiesça pour elle-même.

\- Et donc, la seule chose que tu peux envisager pour récupérer ton honneur bafoué, c'est de me battre à nouveau ?

Elle le regarda un long moment, comme si elle tentait de jauger son degré d'obstination aveugle. Katsu dut souffler par le nez pour se contrôler.

\- Je veux te battre oui, répondit-il enfin. Mais à armes égales, sur ton terrain quoi. Je veux prouver que je vous suis supérieur à tous en te battant toi, dans n'importe quel domaine. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, je prouverai que je te battrai, à ton espèce et à toi.

 _Et à moi-même aussi._

Il lui sembla à cet instant que les yeux de Cléo étincelèrent.

\- En ce qui me concerne, dit-elle, je ne me sens ni supérieure ni inférieure à toi, ou à personne d'autre. Mais bon, ça n'engage que moi après tout. Tu dis que je peux choisir n'importe quel domaine, c'est bien ça ?

Katsu opina vivement. Il recommençait à se sentir excité. Et étrangement, Cléo parut l'être aussi.

\- Dans ce cas, nous réglerons ça à la course.

A ces mots, Katsu faillit éclater de rire. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Ah non, bien sûr, elle l'ignorait. Comment pourrait-elle savoir qu'il était le plus rapide de l'équipage ? Ce serait du gâteau. Même sans doute trop facile.

Une victoire écrasante l'attendait. Il était impatient.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour que ce soit plus... juste, attendons donc que tu sois guérie. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies une excuse si tu venais à perdre.

Cléo haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne sois pas trop arrogant, ça pourrait _te_ perdre.

\- Ah ! Ton conseil, tu peux toujours te le caler dans le...

\- 'culé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez nous? cria une voix stridente.

Avec une petite inspiration contrôlée, Cléo se retourna lentement. La vision de Medley chargeant comme un taureau enragé lui effleura l'esprit, et ce ne fut que très légèrement différent dans la réalité.

A la réflexion, Cléo aurait peut-être préféré affronter un taureau. Elle aurait pu aisément l'esquiver et partir.

Mais pas avec Medley. Et elle eut à peine le temps de la saisir par les épaules pour la stopper dans son élan.

\- Tout va bi... commença-t-elle à peine avant d'être coupée.

\- Ah toi ta gueule ! Je ne veux pas de ce salopard ici ! T'entends du con ? Casse-toi ! T'es pas chez toi ici !

Alors que les deux sœurs se débattaient pour imposer leur propre ligne de conduite, le visage de Katsu se fendit d'un rictus mauvais. Cette Cléo pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il ne regretterait pas d'avoir corrigé sa sœur aînée. Elle le méritait amplement.

Il allait amorcer son geste lorsqu'il remarqua la petite silhouette de Dana à moitié dissimulée derrière la porte entre-ouverte. Elle observait tout d'un œil apeuré et se cramponnait désespérément au montant. Cette vue le déstabilisa. Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, non sans avoir lancé :

\- A très bientôt, _faire-valoir_.

Puis il disparut, sous les menaces et les insultes bruyantes de Medley.

 **ooOoo**

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

Arlong avait parlé d'un ton très calme après que son mousse soit revenu sur le navire et lui ait raconté son projet. Et lorsque Katsu répéta quelle était l'épreuve proposée par Cléo, Arlong ne put se retenir. Il éclata de rire, de tout son soûl.

\- Quelle idiote ! Elle a vraiment... SHAHAHAHA !

Son rire couvrait absolument tout. A dire vrai il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Vraiment, aucun humain, ni homme-poisson d'ailleurs, n'avait réussi à le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur depuis longtemps. Les membres de son équipage présents à cet instant furent autant amusés que surpris, à la fois par les événements que par ce rire franc et dénué de cruauté. Cette émotion, cependant, n'était jamais bien loin lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arlong et, une fois celui-ci calmé, elle revint dans son regard calculateur et son sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne vois aucune objection, vous pensez tous bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, nous assisterons tous à ce... duel, si l'on peut lui en donner le nom. Et sois rassuré, mon garçon. Nous n'interviendrons pas, en aucune façon. Tu n'en auras de toutes manières pas besoin.

Surexcité, Katsu frappa de son poing la paume de son autre main avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, capitaine !

Arlong lui adressa un signe de tête et alla s'adosser au bastingage. Il contempla longuement ses hommes qui s'attroupaient autour de Katsu, le félicitant d'avance de les représenter, lui administrant des tapes amicales un peu partout et demandant des détails. C'était gagné d'avance bien sûr, mais Arlong savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la méfiance s'endormir. Il pourrait y avoir un piège. C'était possible que le but n'était pas de gagner une course, mais de tendre un piège sournois. Les humains étaient capables de tout.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une idée germa lentement dans son esprit. Une idée alléchante et terrible. Il ricana à travers ses lèvres serrées.

Lui aussi, avant la course, irait rendre visite à Cléo Mockingbird.

 **ooOoo**

\- Tu as fait QUOI ?

Cléo grimaça. Elle savait que Medley n'allait pas bien le prendre, mais elle ne s'habituerait jamais à sa capacité à monter autant le volume de sa voix d'un mot à l'autre.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter s'il-te-plaît.

Immobile et les yeux écarquillés, Medley fixait Cléo avec un air de poisson rouge hébété. A l'instar de ses sœurs, Dana était assise à la table, à l'opposé strict de Medley, et gardait son regard perdu et apeuré sur le bois fraîchement poncé.

\- Mais t'as complètement pété les plombs ma parole !

Cléo soupira et haussa une unique épaule accompagnée d'un petit mouvement de la tête. C'était possible en effet. De son côté, Medley plaqua une main sur son front et ferma les paupières avec force.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le pire pour moi, à cet instant précis ? C'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à fracasser par terre pour me défouler ! Encore une raison de plus pour détester cette tête de hareng !

\- Il ressemble plus à une anguille avec sa longue nageoire dorsale, corrigea Cléo en levant un doigt pour appuyer le contre-argument.

\- Mais on s'en fout bordel ! On parle quand même de toi qui va faire mu-muse avec celui qui t'as démoli ! Oh pardon, excuse-moi ! Avec celui que tu as laissé te démolir ! Je... je... je n'arrive même plus à m'exprimer tellement je ne comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter tout ça ? Et à nous ?

Consciente que cela allait l'énerver, Cléo haussa tout de même à nouveau les épaules.

\- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi vraiment. J'ai seulement pensé...

La main levée de son amie suffit à la faire taire.

\- Je crois que tu ne pensais pas du tout, voilà, c'est tout simple. Et maintenant regarde la situation !

Cette fois-ci Cléo ne répondit rien. Pour être honnête, elle ne trouvait pas cette situation si terrible que ça. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une course et pas d'un génocide, c'était parfaitement supportable. Et d'une certaine manière, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela permettrait peut-être un rapprochement, même lent, entre les deux camps.

Mais, en vérité, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait accepté ce défi insensé. C'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait vu du potentiel en Katsu. Elle savait la valeur de sa rapidité, et elle voulait se mesurer à lui.

Katsu la sous-estimait, Cléo reconnaissait son talent.

Et tout deux, malgré leurs motivations différentes, étaient excités par la course. L'un parce qu'il se pensait irrémédiablement vainqueur, l'autre parce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement perdre. Savoir d'avance qu'on allait gagner à coup sûr n'avait rien d'excitant.

Mais effectivement, dans cette situation, comment l'expliquer et espérer que l'on comprenne ?

Cléo décida alors de respecter le fameux dicton « le silence est d'or ».

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence, et le peu de communication entre elles se fit par simples coups d'œil. Mais le mince fil qui les maintenait ensemble n'avait pas cassé. Il serait toujours temps de le renforcer, petit à petit.

Et Cléo était contente que Dana soit revenue vers elle. Elle eut aussi l'impression que la tension entre elle et Medley s'était relâchée. Le soir, durant le dîner, l'atmosphère était redevenue bien plus respirable et l'ambiance plus gaie. Les plats chauds et une musique de jazz en fond encourageaient bien les choses dans ce sens.

Pourtant, du point de vue de Medley, quelque chose clochait toujours. Cléo avait toujours eut ce caractère naïf et jovial, et elle suivait tout naturellement le principe du carpe diem. Seulement, elle trouvait que Dana agissait de façon étrange. Elle était redevenue trop chaleureuse avec elle. Ce n'était déplaisant, ce n'était juste pas normal.

Et il n'était pas dans la nature de Dana de se laisser contaminer par cet aspect de Cléo.

Quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi.

 **ooOoo**

\- Gunther ! Arrête de penser avec ton cul et bouge-le à la place ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi lent ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte si je ne dois travailler qu'avec des merdes ?!

Assise sur le tabouret de bar le plus proche de la salle des cuisines, Cléo se demanda si le chef du restaurant était conscient que, de cet endroit, on l'entendait distinctement proférer ses insultes quotidiennes. Connaissant la sensibilité du jeune homme, Cléo ne pouvait que le plaindre, même sans connaître les détails des nombreuses crises de colère de sa hiérarchie. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait encaisser ces attaques incessantes, qu'elles soient méritées ou non.

Cléo avait un jour fait part de ces remarques à Gunther. Elle lui avait aussi demandé comment il pouvait déclencher à ce point un tel déferlement alors que, en se référant à ce qu'elle avait appris de lui, il lui semblait être un très bon cuisinier et pédagogue.

Sa réponse l'avait quelque peu surprise. En réalité son chef savait pertinemment de quoi Gunther était capable, il n'était pas question de ses capacités. Il était juste question de sa manière de vivre, de sa manière de faire. Par la lenteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais considéré la lenteur comme un véritable défaut, avait-il déclaré solennellement. Je pense au contraire qu'elle est vitale, si on veut vivre bien et sereinement. Prendre le temps d'apprendre, d'observer, et après tout simplement d'apprécier les choses nouvelles ou de les redécouvrir à chaque fois. Un plat que tu as préparé des centaines de fois peut être différent à chacune de ces fois. Je pense que chaque chose, comme chaque plat, mérite notre attention entière, notre temps. Il n'y a que comme cela que je peux bien vivre. Cependant, mon chef ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. Il faut gérer une multitude de choses en même temps et aller toujours plus vite afin de satisfaire tous ces gens qui veulent manger vite, partir vite pour pouvoir vite se consacrer à d'autres activités qu'ils expédieront tout aussi vite. Je crois que les gens, et pas seulement mon chef, deviennent de plus en plus intolérants à la lenteur. Il suffit de voir l'agacement sur leurs têtes lorsqu'une personne ne marche pas à leur rythme. Pour moi ils ne savent tout simplement pas profiter, et donc ils ne savent pas vivre. Moi je ne pourrais pas, je mourrai très certainement de stress !

Il avait ri à sa dernière phrase, mais Cléo savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle comprenait son point de vue et, même si elle comprenait également celui de ceux qui voulaient aller vite, elle préférait nettement la vision des choses de Gunther. Comprendre le point de vue des autres ne signifiait pas qu'elle était d'accord avec eux pour autant. Elle aimait par dessus tout profiter de la vie. On pouvait souvent penser le contraire, mais seule la course recevait sa rapidité. Même l'impatience, elle la savourait délicieusement, comme un tour de manège dont on ne veut pas voir la fin.

Souvent elle pensait à ses mots : les gens deviennent intolérants à la lenteur. Et malheureusement, elle était également d'accord avec ça. Elle trouvait cela triste. Personne ne semblait intolérant à la rapidité, alors pourquoi n'en était-il pas autant pour l'opposé ? La lenteur embêtait tant que ça ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée avec bruit et Cléo sursauta, ramenée brutalement à la réalité. Gunther l'avait dépassée et s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle, tout tremblant. Le restaurant n'était pas encore ouvert à la clientèle, aussi personne à part elle et le barman n'assista à la scène. Les cris du chef continuaient derrière la porte, mais chacun des trois occupants s'efforçait de ne pas écouter. En nage, Gunther finit par se retourner et alla s'appuyer sur le passe, rouge et haletant, semblable à un coureur épuisé.

\- Je n'en peux plus, souffla-t-il plus à lui-même. Sers-moi un verre s'il-te-plaît, j'en ai besoin.

Derrière le comptoir, le barman lui adressa une grimace embarrassée. Gunther soupira et fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit un billet et le posa sur le bois verni, au grand étonnement de Cléo. Alors seulement, le barman parut soulagé et accéda à sa demande. Pendant qu'il lui préparait un cocktail, Gunther se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément pour se calmer. Au moment où Cléo pensait qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, il leva la tête et la regarda tristement.

\- C'est comme ça depuis leur arrivée. Maintenant, chaque Berry de l'entreprise est scrupuleusement compté. Il faut économiser le plus possible pour tenir. Les clients ne viennent presque plus non plus, nos salaires vont diminuer. Ça ne sent pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Gunther soupira tristement de nouveau et remercia le barman d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il lui apporta sa commande. Puis, dans un soucis de conserver malgré tout un souvenir lointain de son mode de vie, il vida son verre par petites gorgées, lentement.

Cléo voulut dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se demanda, avec une angoisse montante qui finirait par lui couler entre les omoplates, comment ils allaient tous faire pour s'en sortir si plus personne ne participait à la marche du commerce. Et fatalement, il arriverait bien un jour où tout l'argent de Calm Stone ne tournerait plus entre tous les habitants et finirait dans le coffre d'Arlong.

« Ça ne sent pas bon » était un énorme euphémisme.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, poursuivit Gunther, je pense qu'on ne peut plus t'acheter des légumes ou du poisson à partir d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tu devrais, comme les autres, tenter une transaction avec les autres îles environnantes. Tes produits sont excellents, et une livraison via les oiseaux-livreurs ne serait pas impossible.

Cléo venait souvent proposer les légumes qu'elle faisait pousser. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait connu Gunther et noué un lien avec lui. Parfois, ils lui donnaient des ustensiles ou d'autres denrées en échange, parfois ils les achetaient malgré les protestations de Cléo. L'argent qu'elle acceptait ne lui servait pratiquement jamais, elle préférait le donner à ses sœurs et s'en remettre à ses connaissances.

Elle venait toujours avant l'heure du service, comme aujourd'hui. Et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle leur laissait quelques légumes gratuitement. Gunther protesta à son tour.

\- Garde-les, tu en auras besoin. Il faut profiter des bonnes choses tant que l'on peut, tu ne peux plus te permettre de les donner aussi facilement qu'avant.

Il s'interrompit, réfléchit un instant, puis sortit à nouveau un billet. Cléo ouvrit la bouche mais il parla en premier.

\- Moi aussi je veux profiter des belles choses qu'il nous reste. De ton côté, considère ça comme un exercice. Apprend à accepter cet argent sans te soumettre à lui. C'est malheureux, mais actuellement, ces vulgaires morceaux de papier ont le pouvoir à la fois de nous tuer à petit feu comme de nous sauver la vie. Alors accepte, mais fais attention. Si tu as compris il est temps de faire tes devoirs, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire attristé.

Il lui tendit le billet vert et Cléo eut le sentiment de marcher sur un fil au-dessus d'un ravin. Prise de vertige, elle tendit machinalement la main et l'approcha très lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, de l'objet sans odeur. Lorsqu'elle parvint à le saisir à bout de doigts, la sensation du papier froid et légèrement rugueux la fit frissonner. Elle eut alors l'impression d'avoir accepté quelque chose de sale.

Soulagée du quart du poids de ses légumes et accablée par celui du petit billet, Cléo acquiesça avec difficulté en silence. Gunther lui tapota l'épaule gentiment et se leva. Il était temps de retourner aux fourneaux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que Cléo réalisa que Gunther n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son visage. Vraiment, depuis quelques jours, l'onguent de Medley et le maquillage de Dana faisaient des merveilles.

 **ooOoo**

Dana et Medley n'étaient pas à la maison.

En revanche, quelqu'un attendait bien Cléo lorsqu'elle entra.

\- Bien le bonjour, cervelle de moineau. J'ai failli attendre.

Devant l'air effaré de Cléo Mockingbird, Arlong dévoila ses dents acérées en un sourire carnassier.

 _C'est parti._


	6. Chapter 5

Où était l'erreur ?

La journée avait l'air d'avoir bien commencé, cependant le parfum qu'elle répandait depuis ce matin embaumait de plus en plus le mensonge.

Une noirceur palpable se camouflait dans cette douce lumière chaleureuse. Et elle sembla se débarrasser de son déguisement au moment même où Cléo franchissait la porte de sa propre maison avant de se figer. La chaleur se dissipa et un froid vicieux se colla soudainement à sa peau alors que son regard tombait directement sur la personne tranquillement assise à sa table, les coudes posés sur le bois et les doigts entrelacés. Les yeux plissés scintillants dangereusement et un sourire en coin, Arlong ressemblait à un prédateur guettant une proie facile.

\- J'ai failli attendre, cervelle de moineau.

Sa voix grave n'était guère menaçante pour le moment, ni énervée. Mais Cléo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner davantage. Tout ce que dégageait cet homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Ses yeux apeurés parcoururent machinalement son corps. Il était très imposant, même assis. Ses bras, ses mains, ses dents, ses muscles... tout cet ensemble était responsable du massacre de Skéolia. Ces yeux froids avaient observé sans hésitation ni remords la vie quitter les corps des gens peuplant tout un village. Et cette voix, qui pouvait se révéler agréablement profonde, avait exprimé de la joie devant cette agonie.

Elle ne voulait pas être en présence d'un tel homme. Elle ne le devait pas. Le croiser, ici qui plus est, était de l'ordre de l'impossible, de l'inconcevable.

Alors pourquoi donc cette situation se réalisait-elle ?

Perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Cléo balbutia la seule chose qui lui semblait cohérente et rassurante.

\- Je... je... je me suis trompée de maison !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se mit à parcourir les environs, cherchant un détail qui appuierait sa déclaration spontanée et stupide.

 **ooOoo**

Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu du tout.

Même en sachant le faible pourcentage d'intelligence qu'il daignait bien lui accorder, Arlong dut admettre qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur. Les capacités intellectuelles de ce spécimen imprévisible rasaient les pâquerettes. En un sens, un niveau clairement hors de sa portée.

Arlong aurait pu trouver cela très drôle, surtout lorsqu'il apercevait toujours au dehors sa silhouette fébrile par la seule fenêtre restée intacte mais, se retrouvant tout seul dans cette maison et privé de son but, il se sentit plutôt idiot et frustré.

Agacé, il se leva lentement, tentant de se contrôler et de se rappeler de la raison de sa venue ici. Il s'approcha de la vitre et décida d'observer encore un peu, histoire de découvrir jusqu'à quel niveau descendait réellement les pâquerettes. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour admettre sa stupidité ?

Il voyait l'angoisse saisissante dans chacun de ses gestes, à l'intérieur même de son petit corps fragile. Elle la poussait à regarder frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, mouvait ses jambes avec raideur et saccade, allant dans un sens puis s'arrêtant, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour finalement se raviser et continuer son pénible chemin. Elle possédait son esprit, lui hurlant sans doute de vifs avertissements stressants que ses mains essayaient de couvrir en compressant son crâne. Mais les signaux qu'elle envoyait étaient trop forts et trop nombreux, et ses bras vinrent enchaîner sa carcasse tremblante comme pour empêcher les battement de son cœur de la faire exploser.

Avec un tel comportement, peut-être verrait-il encore ce regard qu'il avait surpris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Cette peur jaillissante d'une pureté si rare qu'il avait hésité à la faire disparaître avec elle. Qu'il avait voulu la toucher. Elle, un simple humain.

Il secoua la tête avec un rictus agacé. Il perdait à nouveau de vue son objectif. Et son observation devenait inutile, jamais il ne descendrait si bas de toutes façons.

On n'observait jamais longtemps un insecte répugnant. On le piétinait.

Alors il se mit en mouvement et sortit à son tour.

Elle se figea au pied de son pommier lorsqu'il apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'approcha d'elle sans hésitation, guettant sa prochaine réaction. Sans doute avait-elle espéré n'avoir fait qu'un cauchemar, avait-elle prié pour que rien ne soit réel. Oh mais si, il était bien réel, bien là, enfin devant elle, alors qu'elle appuyait avec force son dos contre le tronc, comme si elle voulait disparaître à l'intérieur.

Elle avait peur, peur de lui, incontestablement. Mais c'était différent de la première fois, c'était intense mais bien moins puissant. N'avait-il pas rêvé cette sublime peur, après tout ? Son regard actuel le faisait déjà vibrer plus que n'importe qui, était-ce réellement possible de surpasser cette sensation ?

Mais au fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait...

\- Ce manque d'enthousiasme me consterne, se moqua-t-il. Tu avais l'air plus détendue lors de notre dernière discussion.

C'était vrai, le premier choc passé, elle avait eu les tripes de lui parler, de marchander avec lui, avec une assurance dénuée de haine qu'il n'avait rencontré chez personne d'autre. À ce moment-là, sa peur était nettement atténuée. Et maintenant, alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, elle le regardait comme un monstre sanguinaire prêt à la dévorer.

 _Je ne mange pourtant pas d'ordures._

\- Tu devrais pourtant te sentir honorée que je daigne me déplacer jusqu'à toi en personne. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire humain insignifiant, je possède ma valeur propre.

Il remarqua un changement, très subtile, opérer sur elle. Une toute petite chose, telle une étincelle dans un océan de matière noire et étouffante, qui luttait pour rester en vie, grandir et s'imposer.

Une étincelle de colère encore trop faible pour l'emporter.

Il fut surpris de se demander s'il préférait l'embraser ou l'éteindre.

Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Du moment que lui s'amusait.

Il se pencha vers elle, plus près qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir le faire. Il ricana lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur le côté, incapable de soutenir cette proximité. Les dents serrées derrière ses lèvres contorsionnées, les sourcils froncés faisant plisser ses yeux larmoyants, Cléo faisait visiblement tout son possible pour maintenir un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions. L'étincelle grandissait.

\- Ça me heurte, vraiment, plaisanta-t-il doucement dans l'oreille qu'elle lui présentait involontairement. Tes parents, toute vermine qu'ils sont, ne t'ont-ils donc pas éduquée correctement ?

Cette fois, Cléo le regarda à nouveau vivement, ses yeux flamboyants plantés droit dans les siens, sans tenir compte du peu de distance qui les séparait encore.

\- Les vôtres ne vous ont-ils pas appris que violer une propriété, détruire et tuer sans raison ne rentre pas dans le cadre de l'éducation ? Ont-il omis de vous enseigner le respect, en particulier celui de la vie, ou avez-vous tout simplement trahi leurs espérances ?

Il ne lui accorda pas un mot de plus, encore moins le temps de réagir. Il se redressa avec un grondement et sa main palmée la saisit brutalement à la gorge. Il aurait pu la tuer sur le champ, serrer de toute la puissance de sa poigne et lui briser les cervicales. Mais il n'en fit rien, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Et puis, il sentait tout dans le creux de sa main jusque dans le bout de ses doigts : le rythme saccadé de son pouls, la contraction réflexe de ses muscles pour tenter un passage de l'air, les larmes chaudes qui avaient enfin coulé par-delà de ses joues et qui roulaient sur ses phalanges bleues. Et la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau douce. Sa peau qu'il touchait à main nue.

Une simple distraction !

\- Surveille ton langage, raclure inutile !

Il écouta ses vaines tentatives de halètements qu'il ne consentait pas à lui accorder. Seuls de faibles sifflements s'échappaient d'elle. Et derrière, il crut percevoir autre chose, extrêmement lointaine. Quelque chose remua en lui, au fin fond de sa mémoire impénétrable.

 _Tu entends ça, Arlong ? C'est le plus beau son du monde._

Qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ? Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, suffisamment pour permettre à Cléo de respirer à nouveau. Elle était loin d'être sereine face à lui, ni intacte et sans peur, mais le brasier dans ses yeux vivait toujours, loin de s'éteindre. Elle continua à le fusiller du regard, sans rien dire pour autant.

\- Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, je pourrais te tuer à tout moment.

Elle ne répondit pas mais plissa les yeux avec mépris et il comprit le message.

 _Je sais, vous l'avez déjà prouvé._

Loin de sentir des remords l'accabler, Arlong sourit cruellement et consentit enfin à la relâcher. Alors que sa main quittait sa gorge, le corps de Cléo s'affaissa contre l'arbre et faillit glisser au sol, mais elle parvint à se ressaisir à mi-chemin et se redressa péniblement. Ils s'observèrent longuement en silence, leurs auras respectivement moqueuse et dépitée frottant l'une contre l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Cléo inspira lentement, une fois, deux fois, avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

\- Que voulez-vous cette fois ? Sommes-nous déjà à la fin du mois ?

Arlong ricana.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non. Et je suis du genre à respecter les règles et délais que j'impose.

Cléo cilla et haussa un sourcil méfiant.

\- Si vous le dites... articula-t-elle lentement.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ajouter une touche sans danger d'ironie, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas encaisser grand chose venant de lui. Dans ce silence qu'elle ne comptait pas briser, elle se surprit à observer le fameux tatouage du soleil. Arlong, qui ne portait qu'une légère chemise à manches courtes déboutonnée, avait choisi le pectoral gauche pour son emplacement, comme un charme protégeant son cœur. Cette simple pensée ouvrit la vanne à une flopée d'autres qui assaillirent Cléo à une telle vitesse que les décortiquer lui fut impossible.

Avait-il vraiment eut le choix pour cet emplacement, lui-même un ancien esclave, raison pour laquelle il était hostile aux humains, simple coïncidence, protéger quoi, de qui, mais non impossible, trop fort et cruel pour avoir besoin d'un charme, avait-il réellement navigué aux côtés de Taisa, comment Taisa avait-il géré un tel compagnon, Taisa Taisa !

Que s'était-il passé ?

Arlong croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le soleil disparut. Il ne se dessinait maintenant qu'une image stylisée de requin-scie à l'encre rouge, imprégnée dans l'avant-bras droit d'un meurtrier.

\- Je suis venu en personne, répéta-t-il, car il semble que tu fasses parler beaucoup de toi au sein de mon équipage.

Interloquée, Cléo cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que le souvenir remonterait bientôt jusqu'à sa mémoire, elle sentait dans ses tripes qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait trop été obnubilée par _lui_ pour comprendre.

Puis soudain, le barrage faisant obstacle à son centre cognitif sauta. La réalisation lui envahit l'esprit et une vague d'angoisse remplaça le simple titillement de ses entrailles. Bien sûr !

Elle inspira profondément et tâcha de se ressaisir.

\- En bien, je suppose ? tenta-t-elle avec une moue gênée.

Arlong ne répondit même pas.

\- Il paraît donc que tu veux défier notre petit Katsu à la course, résuma-t-il simplement.

Cléo secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Pour être tout à fait exacte, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai choisi la course, mais c'est lui qui tenait à un affrontement.

Au vu de l'expression qu'affichait l'homme-requin, Cléo put dire qu'il se foutait éperdument des détails. Cependant il enchaîna :

\- Oh, cela signifie-t-il, _avec exactitude_ , que tu regrettes amèrement et que tu souhaites te défiler ?

À son grand étonnement, il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de cette femme à lunettes.

\- J'aime trop la course pour pouvoir en regretter quoi que ce soit. Je ne cours pl... pas pour fuir.

\- Même si tu es clairement inférieure à ton adversaire ? piqua Arlong.

Si Katsu avait été à la place de cet individu, Cléo aurait pu lui répéter qu'elle ne se considérait ni inférieure ni supérieure, qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait et que ces concepts étaient pour elle des plus abstraits. Elle aurait pu dire que seule la course pouvait attribuer temporairement un statut de vainqueur et de vaincu pour redevenir neutre immédiatement après, mais qu'en aucun cas cela ne prouvait une véritable et définitive supériorité ou dominance.

C'était cela la beauté du sport.

Mais face à Arlong, Cléo préférait garder sa conception pour elle. Elle sentait bien que ça n'en valait pas la peine, ça n'intéressait pas du tout l'homme-requin.

\- J'ai confiance en mes jambes, dit-elle alors simplement. Et j'aime courir, peu importe l'adversaire.

À ces mots, Arlong dut se retenir de ricaner joyeusement. Décidément, sa stupidité lui plaisait presque.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu les choses ?

Cléo haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose, comme une réminiscence lointaine, toquait à la porte de sa mémoire. _Toc toc ?_

\- En quoi précisément ?

 _Toc toc !_

Les coups se firent plus forts, plus agressifs. Pendant un instant elle crut que le sol et l'arbre fruitier remuaient sous elle, avant de comprendre que c'était elle qui tremblait.

 _TOC TOC !_

La porte craqua.

 _Pimentons un peu les choses... ce serait drôle si... otage... échoue... exécuté..._

\- Pardon ? souffla Cléo d'une voix blanche.

Arlong la scruta, dubitatif.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Ah ! Je suis désolée, je... heu, non rien.

Elle sembla plier sous le poids de ce regard suspicieux et glacé, pourtant si soutenable maintenant qu'elle échappait à ce souvenir malsain. Mais elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissée prendre au piège si facilement, d'en trembler encore, surtout devant une personne qui se délectait de la moindre faiblesse.

\- Donc, vous disiez ? se força-t-elle à dire. Vous vouliez _pimenter_ un peu les choses ?

Dieux des mers, des terres et des cieux ! Qu'elle détestait ce mot !

Très lentement, pour être bien sûr que chaque syllabe atteindrait sa destination, Arlong reprit sans détour.

\- Je propose donc de parier sur le vainqueur de ce duel.

A cet instant, la jeune femme dut s'appuyer davantage contre son arbre pour éviter de glisser à terre sous le coup du soulagement. Un pari. Ce n'était que ça !

\- Pourquoi pas après tout ? approuva-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Alors, le visage d'Arlong se fendit d'un sourire ravi qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, lorsque Katsu remportera la victoire, la taxe de ce mois sera doublée.

Il ricana devant l'air effaré de son nouveau pigeon.

\- Vous... vous n'y allez pas de main morte ! réussit-elle à exprimer.

\- Le secret de toute réussite, ma chère. Et il faut toujours faire attention à ce que l'on accepte trop facilement. Considères cette leçon gratuite comme un cadeau de ma part.

\- Trop aimable, marmonna Cléo de plus en plus dépitée.

Arlong sentit des fourmillements dans son bras et une envie étrange de lui tapoter la tête avec condescendance le saisit. Mais il se retint. Pas de ça avec un humain.

\- Très bien, donc le pari est lancé ! déclara-t-il en sortant une pièce d'or de son bermuda.

Il allait la lancer à la mer quand Cléo, qui n'avait une nouvelle fois pas réfléchi, lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste précipité. Outre la surprise, l'homme-requin ressentit une colère sourde gronder dans tout son corps.

\- Pardon mais je me dois d'intervenir, souligna Cléo sans réaliser à quel point ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux. En tant qu'élève studieuse, j'aimerais rappeler que j'ai moi aussi un enjeu à formuler.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle sentit les muscles de l'homme-poisson se crisper sous ses doigts et l'intensité de son regard qui la vrillait. Luttant contre la peur, Cléo desserra sa prise mais ne lâcha pas.

\- Vous vouliez me refuser ce droit alors qu'un pari doit marcher dans les deux sens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là exactement ?

Cléo fit de son mieux pour ignorer sa question.

\- Pourquoi ne pas écouter ma demande ? Même pour vous c'est bas.

Arlong plissa les yeux.

\- A quoi bon, puisque tu ne gagneras pas ?

\- Je crois que vous avez peur.

Ce fut le mot de trop et Arlong se dégagea aussi vivement que si le contact l'avait brûlé. Une aura sombre émana de lui alors qu'il prenait un air hautain.

\- Moi, peur ? Tu crois vraiment que je me sens menacé par une vermine comme toi ? Tu n'es rien !

Cléo ne se démonta pas. La peur refluait.

\- C'est possible, cependant vous avez peur. Tant qu'il peut exister qu'une infime chance que je puisse l'emporter, c'est vous qui vous défilez.

\- Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler ?

 _Ignore-le, continue._

\- Peut-être devrait-on annuler ce pari puisque de toute évidence ce n'en est pas un. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en votre Katsu...

\- Il a toute ma confiance !

\- En vérité ?

\- Tu ne peux même pas espérer le battre ! Il te réduira au silence et on pourra enfin se passer de tes belles paroles vides !

Là-dessus, Cléo croisa les bras.

\- C'est parfait ! Alors je vous demande, avec mes paroles vides, l'abolition de la taxe pour ce mois.

Cette fois, il y eut un long silence épais et pesant. L'air semblait s'être raréfié et une immobilité surnaturelle semblait avoir tout pétrifié autour d'eux. Lorsque Arlong répliqua enfin, ce fut sur un ton lent et calme, mais Cléo sentait bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Et après, tu dis que c'est moi qui n'y vais pas de main morte.

\- Je me mets simplement à votre niveau. Pour le coup les enjeux sont absolument équitables. Même moi qui ne comprend rien aux chiffres je le sais !

\- Tu crois donc réellement avoir une chance ?

Avec un profond soupir, Cléo jeta à Arlong un regard qui lui donna envie de la gifler.

 _Elle a pitié de moi ?_

Il allait laisser libre court à sa colère lorsque l'humaine le devança.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

L'homme-poisson cilla.

\- Hein ?

\- Je connais votre nom et votre titre au sein de votre équipage. Mais je vous demande comment _moi_ je dois vous appeler.

Déconcerté, il se demanda à quoi elle jouait, à quoi cela l'avançait-il de savoir un détail si insignifiant à un moment pareil ?

\- Je ne porte pas d'autre nom que le mien.

\- Et le titre ? Dois-je vous appeler « capitaine » ?

Avec dédain, Arlong croisa les bras catégoriquement. Il n'en était pas question.

\- Tu peux toujours m'appeler Maître, déclara-t-il en pouffant intérieurement.

 _Comme si elle allait..._

\- D'accord. Donc, « Maître Arlong », je...

Il avait oublié sa stupidité. Il leva vivement la main pour la faire taire. Bizarrement, il se sentait plus insulté qu'autre chose.

\- Pas de titre, grogna-t-il, c'est ridicule.

Cléo haussa une épaule.

\- Simplement Arlong alors ?

L'homme-requin en eut un frisson incontrôlé. Entendre son propre nom être prononcé par un être humain sans qu'il soit souillé de haine ou de peur lui fit un effet inhabituel qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Ils menaient une simple conversation, et elle prononçait son nom si naturellement... il aurait dû en être répugné ! Et pourtant, ce son si familier créé par cette voix pour la première fois lui remuait agréablement les entrailles.

Et c'était effrayant.

\- Arlong ? répéta Cléo d'une voix encore plus douce.

C'était encore pire !

\- Stop ! s'énerva-t-il soudain. Ne m'appelle pas !

Quelle ordure ! Ordure, ordure, ordure ! Elle avait failli réussir à le piéger.

\- Je devrais changer les termes du pari et exiger ta mise à mort en plus ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux autant contre lui-même qu'elle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La silhouette entière de la jeune femme s'affaissa de lassitude, puis elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. En cas de victoire de Katsu, le résultat serait le même.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, si la taxe est doublée je mourrais de toutes façons. Mais vous pouvez ajouter tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne perdrais pas. Pour moi-même et pour tous ceux qui ne pourrons pas payer.

\- Oh, que c'est beau ! se moqua Arlong en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire avec un reniflement exagéré. Quel esprit noble tu possèdes, pour quelqu'un qui condamnera beaucoup plus des siens à la mort quand la taxe sera doublée.

\- _Si_ elle l'est ! appuya Cléo.

Elle sortit à son tour une pièce de sa poche, se souvenant que Gunther lui en avait passé.

\- Davy Jones en soit témoin ! Je prend le pari, tel qu'il est, et sans représailles !

Et, tout en brandissant la pièce sous le nez en dents de scie d'Arlong, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne perdrais pas parce que je n'en ai pas le droit ni le loisir.

Captivé par ce regard empli de détermination et de défi, Arlong ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'était le loisir de perdre. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle avait dû vivre dans un cocon jusque là pour sortir des âneries pareilles. Il allait la réveiller.

Il fit de nouveau semblant d'essuyer ses yeux secs et leva sa pièce à son tour.

\- Davy Jones en soit témoin. Tel que le pari est.

Il s'interrompit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux avec une moue contrite.

\- Et sans représailles, acheva-t-il.

Cette fois elle acquiesça brièvement.

Au commencement de ce début de journée, deux pièces de métal jaune touchaient le fond de l'océan.

 **ooOoo**

\- Décidément, ce masque fait des merveilles !

Ce fut étrange que Medley ait attendu le moment où Cléo le retira pour faire valoir son point de vue. Il épousait la forme d'un visage abîmé ou meurtri et corrigeait ces imperfections. Efficace et discret. Pas étonnant que personne, pas même Arlong qui devait être au courant de l'état de Cléo, n'avait rien pu déceler du massacre.

\- Tu devrais le remettre, on est en train de manger.

\- Je dois l'enlever pour guérir naturellement. Et je suis sûre que tu exagères.

Medley tiqua.

\- Ben voyons ! Avec toi rien n'est jamais grave. Comme accueillir ton agresseur chez nous et faire mu-muse avec lui à la course ! Ah, si je le revois traîner par ici celui-là !

Alors que Medley continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, Cléo se ratatina sur son siège. Heureusement qu'elle et Arlong ne s'étaient pas croisés ! Pour l'instant, mieux valait ne pas parler du tout de sa visite, et encore moins du fameux pari.

\- Entre toi et Dana, il y a des moments où je me sens vraiment fatiguée.

\- Excuse-moi, mais Dana me semble assez calme depuis hier.

Le grognement qu'elle reçut parla pour Medley.

\- Honnêtement, lis un peu la presse parfois ! T'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ?

Cléo leva les yeux de son assiette.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Oh, j'en sais rien ! Comme le fait qu'elle se soit calmée trop facilement justement ! Ou le fait qu'elle ne soit pas à table avec nous, ni même dans la maison !

Cléo observa la chaise vide en face d'elle avec intensité, comme si l'objet allait soudain lui faire une révélation divine. Mais comme seul le silence l'accueillit, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Medley.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'absente et qu'elle rate un repas.

\- Avec la frousse que cette tronche d'anguille lui a foutue ? Malheureuse ! Elle n'aurait pas quitté la maison comme ça sans nous !

Là, elle marquait un point, c'était plus que probable.

\- Tu penses à quoi précisément ? Elle aurait été enlevée ?

Des scenarii plus dantesques les uns que les autres explosèrent dans l'esprit de Cléo. Medley posa alors sur sa sœur soudain inquiète un œil torve.

\- Si je croyais cela, tu crois vraiment que je resterais là à manger ce... ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Du lapin-tigre à la moutarde. Gunther me l'avait passé quand...

\- Mouais d'accord. Ce truc donc. Ce truc très bon. Non, si je le croyais je serais en train de démonter leur navire à sa recherche !

Cléo acquiesça. C'était un fait incontestable.

\- Tu passes vraiment des petits z'oiseaux au pire dis donc ! commenta son aînée.

\- Et donc, reprit Cléo qui s'irritait d'avoir eu l'appétit ruiné, Dana serait où en ce moment ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

Lassée, Cléo décida de se taire et de retourner à son repas. Si Medley voulait continuer à parler pour ne rien dire, elle le ferait toute seule. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour.

Et parfois, le silence délie mieux les langues que tous les mots du monde.

\- Cléo, je crois que Dana revoit Yan.

La journée n'allait pas s'arranger.

 **ooOoo**

Au même moment, en bas de la falaise, un curieux défilé serpentait dans Chryselle. Les bras chargés de caisses, coffres et baluchons, les hommes-poissons s'attelaient à leur déménagement. Arlong avait dit vrai, le petit village de Skéolia allait de nouveau être habité. Et par ce simple fait, les humains se souviendraient en permanence de la menace, de leur suprématie, du risque qu'ils encourraient au moindre écart.

Ouvrant la voie, le capitaine des pirates se satisfaisait pleinement de la vue des humains terrifiés qui détalaient dans leur sillage.

De véritables lapins sans défenses qui ne savaient que fuir.

Que disaient-on déjà ? La formulation exacte ? Des imbéciles heureux ?

Arlong eut un rictus de contentement. Il était rassurant de constater que beaucoup se satisfaisaient de ce dicton pour croire qu'ils avaient alors droit au bonheur. Ainsi, ils resteraient donc des imbéciles, incapables de réagir avec efficacité face à une situation critique.

Arlong n'était pas comme ça. Il savait comment réagir pour se préserver, ainsi que les siens. Il était loin d'être un imbécile.

 _Et pourtant, petits lapins sans cervelle incrédules, je suis heureux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?_

Les imbéciles heureux, vraiment ! Les imbéciles se font toujours avoir, rien de plus.

Il crut presque entendre une petite voix familière, qui n'existait que dans sa tête.

 _Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile, je ne l'ai jamais insinué. Vous êtes juste incroyablement étroit d'esprit._

Arlong pesta intérieurement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

 _Tais-toi donc._

Il lui était très pénible de devoir admettre qu'une simple humaine, qu'il ne pourrait jamais comparer à une vraie femme, arrivait pourtant à envahir son esprit aussi bien que ce qu'il faisait avec Calm Stone. Si ce doux venin persistait, il devrait prendre des mesures.

Il espérait que lorsque Katsu l'aurait battue, cette voix s'éteindrait, étouffée par la honte.

Quelque peu revigoré, Arlong accéléra légèrement le pas, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, à la tête de son équipage.

A cet instant, tout à l'arrière de cette file indienne, le jeune Katsu fermait la marche.

 **ooOoo**

Il n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être le dernier, seulement il avait peut-être choisi un sac trop lourd pour lui. Maudissant son manque de force, le jeune homme sut néanmoins dissimuler son tourment et prétexta vouloir profiter du trajet pour étudier le terrain. On ne put que saluer une telle initiative.

Derrière son sourire fier, Katsu espérait de toutes ses forces à chaque pas que leur destination approchait.

 _Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?!_

Il se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide d'ignorer ce qui était en train de l'écraser. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent de Chryselle et commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la forêt sur un chemin grimpant, Katsu crut qu'il allait sangloter.

 _Ça ne peut pas être pire._

Immédiatement après il se sentit blêmir. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne fallait jamais dire ou penser une telle chose. Car en général, le pire arrivait dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Inquiet, Katsu ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et se mit à compter mentalement. Au bout de quarante secondes, il s'autorisa à se détendre.

Il réalisa alors que ses compagnons avaient pris une certaine avance sur lui. Soufflant bruyamment, il força sur ses jambes pour accélérer.

Et ce fut là que l'échelon supérieur de la vicieuse entité nommée « pire » intervint.

Une odieuse racine trop discrète pour être honnête vint sournoisement lui faucher le pied gauche. Déséquilibré, Katsu bascula en avant. Il aurait pu caresser le doux espoir de se rétablir, seulement le poids sur son dos ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et acheva de l'envoyer faire connaissance avec le sol moussu. Impuissant, Katsu dégringola hors du chemin dans un creux camouflé par des fougères, roula sur plusieurs mètres plus bas et finit sur le dos. Ou plutôt face au ciel, le dos coincé sur son énorme sac, les pieds touchants à peine terre.

Cette fois, s'en était trop !

Katsu se débattit pour se relever et se jeta sur le sac pour l'ouvrir et ainsi nommer ce qu'il allait maudire pour le restants de ses jours. Il s'attendait à tout, mais la révélation le laissa pantois.

Des appareils à takoyakis.

Des _dizaines_ d'appareils à takoyakis !

 _Hachiiiii !_

Katsu crut qu'il allait déboiser toute la forêt. Cette fichue tête de poulpe et ses saloperies de (délicieux) takoyakis !

Alors qu'il allait s'exprimer ouvertement et sans retenue, le jeune coureur crut entendre des bruits. C'était très faible mais plus il tendait l'oreille, plus il percevait ces sons. Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains palmées en parabole autour de ses oreilles. Une fois la direction identifiée, il laissa le sac par terre et s'y dirigea aussi discrètement que possible. Libéré de ce poids, il eut soudain la sensation d'être tout léger, de flotter et glisser sur la terre comme dans l'eau. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut assez près pour épier, il eut la sensation que ses membres se changeaient en plomb.

Les voix qu'il entendait ne provenaient pas de son imagination. Elles appartenaient respectivement à deux jeunes humains.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, ça m'inquiète. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Un jeune garçon, béni injustement d'une grande beauté assaisonnée d'un charme ravageur. Le fameux coq courageux qui avait vendu ses propres connaissances.

\- Oh Yan, c'est juste que... je suis tellement désolée pour ce que mes sœurs ont fait. Ça me hante nuits et jours.

Et elle... quel était son nom déjà ? Clara ? Danny ? Il avait toujours eut du mal avec les prénoms au début. Mais il reconnut parfaitement Miss Pyjama. La petite sœur de Chloé qui avait failli se faire tuer le tout premier jour.

\- Mon amère douceur, sache que cela m'a peiné aussi. Mais je suis content quelque part que tu te sentes si mal, parce que ça prouve que, contrairement à tes sœurs, tu as une conscience, des scrupules et un cœur en or.

Katsu cilla. C'était quoi cette façon mielleuse de parler ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait, c'était bien qu'elle se sente mal ? Il pouvait penser une telle chose alors qu'ils semblaient bien plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ? Il grimaça à cette pensée et décréta qu'il l'appellerait l'Abruti.

\- Oh ça oui je me sens vraiment mal, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer ce tort.

\- Il me semble que ce n'est pas toi mais elles qui soient en tort. Je ne les croyais pas aussi cruelles au point de te laisser dans cet état.

Mais qu'est-ce que Cléa et... l'Enragée avaient fait ?

\- Et puis surtout je ne les imaginais pas ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elles pourraient voler les bien d'un de leurs semblables.

Voler ? Cléo ? Ah voilà, c'était Cléo ! Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur l'honneur, elle serait donc aussi sournoise qu'Arlong le disait ? Si c'était vrai, il avait là un bel exemple de l'hypocrisie humaine. En plus de l'Abruti bien sûr.

\- Oui moi non plus. Je sais que ça m'a sauvé la vie, mais... je pense qu'on n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là. Je suis désolée.

\- Ah... oui bien sûr, mon argent t'a sauvé la vie, comme quoi tu vois qu'il est précieux. Mais si ça doit recommencer, comment est-ce que moi je pourrais te sauver à mon tour ?

\- Oh Yan !

\- Oui, ma douce amertume. La peur m'a aveuglé, gelé, paralysé à cet instant fatidique, à cause de tous ces monstres. Si j'avais su qu'on pouvait se déplacer sans risques, bien sûr que moi-même... ah mais là je me sens trahi. Tu dois me prendre pour une monstre moi aussi...

\- Non, jamais ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Je... je suis désolée !

Perdu dans la verdure, Katsu se demandait de plus en plus à quoi il assistait. Il tentait de recoller les morceaux de ce fouillis dégoulinant, doucereux et mélodramatique malgré les pièces qui lui manquaient. S'il comprenait bien, Cléo et l'Enragée avaient sauvé Miss Pyjama en dérobant quelque chose à l'Abruti ? La fois où elle avait été en danger c'était quand Arlong avait failli en faire un exemple, mais l'Enragée avait apporté l'argent et...

…

Oh.

\- Ah, si seulement je pouvais retrouver ce doux sentiment que j'éprouvais dès que je te voyais ! Si je pouvais comme si rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance !

Honteuse et toute petite, Miss Pyjama ne pouvait que pleurer, ronger par une culpabilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû éprouver. À cette vision, Katsu sentit une profonde indignation l'envahir, et le dégoût le submerger. Il décida de rebaptiser l'Abruti par Rois des Cons. Et il dut faire un effort terrible pour ne pas encore lui accorder Miss Pyjama en tant que Reine.

Tenait-il réellement à elle ? À quoi jouait-il ?

Et elle ? Pouvait-on se flouer, se tromper de camp à ce point ?

Il aurait pu trouver des similitudes entre Roi des Cons et son capitaine, mais il refusait de faire une telle association. Et il savait, pour l'avoir vu et vécu, que si Arlong pouvait aimer l'argent plus que de raison, jamais il ne le ferait passer devant l'un de ses camarades. Il était farouchement attaché à ses hommes et faisait passer les besoins de son peuple avant tout.

Non, un homme aussi extraordinaire ne pouvait pas être rabaissé à ce niveau.

Katsu bouillait toujours intérieurement quand la voix féminine le ramena sur Terre.

\- Et si... et si je m'arrangeais pour te rendre ce qui est à toi ?

Sidéré, Katsu fut à deux doigts de surgir des buissons pour la secouer. Il ne voulait pas déjà changer son surnom ! Il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes qui, prisonniers d'une situation inconfortable, ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que d'empirer cette situation en persistant, comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce genre de personne existait réellement.

\- C'est vrai que ça arrangerait beaucoup de choses, commenta doucement l'autre.

 _Mais... mais non !_

\- Seulement tes sœurs n'ont plus cet argent.

 _Encore heureux !_ _Le capitaine en fera un meilleur usage que toi !_ _Je suis sûr que tu es bourré de fric !_

\- Ce sont eux qui l'ont.

 _Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?_

\- Ce serait bien si on pouvait espérer le reprendre.

 _Dans tes rêves !_

\- Mais c'est impossible.

 _Voilà !_ _Maintenant tu te tais et tu t'en vas !_

\- Je suis désolé Dana, mais dans cette impasse je ne peux pas continuer. Je suis trop honnête pour ça.

Et enfin, Roi des Cons revêtit une mine affligée et meurtrie, secoua la tête dans un geste de regret parfaitement contrôlé et tourna dramatiquement les talons, presque au ralenti, avant de disparaître. Katsu lui aurait bien couru après pour faire _amicalement_ connaissance, mais il ne put toujours pas bouger.

Il observa Miss Pyjama, ou Dana qui, de son côté, était restée immobile, prise dans une sphère de dévastation. Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et elle semblait bloquée dans un état second. Katsu resta là, à la contempler. Elle avait quelque chose qui retenait son attention, qui piquait son intérêt, un petit rien qui se dégageait d'elle et qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde.

Perdu dans un univers suspendu, il fut réveillé brutalement par la chute d'un bogue qui le manqua de peu. Alors seulement il secoua la tête et décida de faire marche arrière. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps et de toutes façons, il n'en avait cure des histoires des humains.

Il se retourna et repartit comme il était venu. Derrière lui, il ne vit pas Dana sortir de transe et froncer les sourcils, les yeux larmoyants soudain animés d'un début de folie.

 **ooOoo**

\- Gunther, tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur ?

Cléo venait tout juste de finir de raconter le pourquoi du comment de la prochaine course. Elle aurait bien gardé cela pour elle, seulement en parler était devenu une obligation. Et révéler le pari à Medley ou Dana était encore exclu pour l'instant. Parmi ses autres connaissances, Gunther lui paraissait être la bonne personne à qui se confier.

Arlong avait posé certaines conditions en vue d'organiser la course. Ils devaient se retrouver dans quelques jours pour discuter des modalités, et chaque coureur devait être accompagné d'un témoin. Il était évident que le pari allait être évoqué et il valait mieux choisir avec soin. Le calme et la maturité de Gunther avaient décidé pour lui.

Il resta un long moment sans répondre, prenant tout son temps pour digérer le récit dont il avait l'honneur d'être le confident. Enfin il soupira gravement avec un air sérieux.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'était pas prudent du tout. Mais en toute sincérité, je ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait laissé le choix. Même si tu avait refusé, d'une manière ou d'une autre tu aurais été contrainte d'entrer dans son jeu.

Cléo acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

\- Je reste inquiet par contre. Je sais que tu es très rapide et que tu n'as jamais perdu, mais ton adversaire le sera peut-être encore plus.

\- Il est rapide, oui. Et je ne le sous-estime pas. Seulement je n'ai pas le droit de perdre.

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas, oui. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais à ton avis si tu gagnes, crois-tu qu'il tiendra parole ? Nous n'aurons rien à payer pour ce mois ?

Curieusement, la perspective que cette possibilité existe semblait le rendre plus anxieux que gonflé d'espoir. Gunther était du genre prudent, lorsqu'une bonne nouvelle lui était annoncée, il redoutait à chaque instant qu'un imprévu survienne et empêche l'événement attendu.

Le désespoir n'en était que plus grand lorsque l'on se pensait être en sécurité.

Cléo, ne trouvant rien pour le rassurer réellement, répondit aussi honnêtement que possible.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Nous avons parié au nom de Davy Jones. De ce que Taisa m'a appris, c'est pratiquement l'équivalent d'un serment ou d'un pacte de sang. Il convient de le respecter. Mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il le fera.

Après tout, ce genre de chose était réservé aux pirates. Arlong pourrait prétexter l'invalidité du pari vu qu'elle n'en était pas un. Mais elle espérait qu'avoir joué le jeu comme eux, en rendant hommage au « pirate le plus cruel du monde », suffirait.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne faudra pas compter que ce scénario se reproduise pour les mois suivants, souligna Gunther. Et je pense que tu as raison de ne rien révéler aux autres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils paniquent ou se reposent sur toi.

Cléo hocha la tête. C'était plus sage.

\- En tout cas, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus anxieux, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi avec les hommes-poissons, surtout ceux-là. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu pourras te passer de témoin.

\- Tu as raison, je m'excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a exigé cette condition je sais, mais le fait est que tu me l'imposes tout de même. Alors je viendrais, je m'arrangerai avec la cuisine, mais je n'interviendrais que le moins possible.

Au moins c'était clair et net.

\- Entendu, je te remercie.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Gunther allait devoir retourner au travail, mais il semblait gêné que la conversation se termine ainsi. Alors il força maladroitement un autre sujet de conversation.

\- Ah ! En parlant de cuisine, heu, tes légumes sont vraiment très bons ! Je te l'ai sûrement déjà dit. Oui oui ! Si tu arrives à en produire suffisamment et régulièrement et à trouver des clients, tu pourrais vraiment t'en sortir. C'est rassurant, non ? Quand même.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui et, voyant que son chef l'attendait de pied ferme, il soupira et prit congé sur un signe de la main. En observant sa silhouette s'éloigner petit à petit, Cléo eut un pincement aigu au cœur. Allait-elle vraiment devoir se résoudre à produire plutôt que faire pousser, à monnayer au lieu d'échanger ?

Elle ne le voulait pas, mais qui voulait voir son train de vie être bouleversé ? Comment faire autrement ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel azuré et sortit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie une pièce dorée de sa poche en soupirant. Elle la tendit bien haut et attendit. L'oiseau livreur, un martin facteur, ne se fit pas prier très longtemps et descendit vers elle, une sacoche en bandoulière contenant ses journaux.

\- Bonjour toi. Veux-tu te reposer un peu et te restaurer ? Tu dois être fatigué.

Le martin facteur, qui ne parvenait à saisir parfaitement que les mots concernant la livraison et ses frais, inclina la tête d'un mouvement sec et court puis se mit à poquer la sacoche fixée autour de son cou, pile là où était cousu le mot « monnaie ». Cléo soupira.

\- Toi aussi hein ? marmonna-t-elle. Oui je paye. Je vais prendre le Times Economic Mondial. J'espère qu'il y aura des annonces dedans et pas que de la propagande de la Marine... toi manger ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit un petit pain aux graine qu'elle lui offrit. Cette fois le volatil lâcha un gros piaillement réjoui et l'avala d'une seule bouchée. Puis, à son grand dam, Cléo acheta le journal pour la première fois de sa vie.

 _Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! Espérons que je trouverai autre chose. C'est peut-être un caprice, mais j'aime autant ne pas toucher à mes légumes._


	7. Chapter 6

De son propre point de vue, Gunther avait toujours jugé sa vie comme insignifiante ou sans grande importance. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, aucun événement n'avait réellement marqué son existence. Et réciproquement, son existence n'avait jamais laissé d'empreinte.

Il avait toujours été très lent, et encore plus silencieux. Si la lenteur était un trait de caractère, il comprit bien plus tard que son silence était une résultante d'une peur incontrôlable.

La peur de décevoir. Et à elle seule cette peur en regroupait des multitudes d'autres : la peur de mal faire, de gêner, d'échouer et la peur de parler.

De ce fait, ses fréquentations avaient toujours été rares, ses amis encore plus. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'intégrer, de se faire apprécier. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne maîtrisait pas les sujets de conversation à l'ordre du jour et à dire vrai, la grande majorité ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait alors du mal à se sentir concerné.

Pourtant il essayait. Dès lors qu'il entrevoyait une ouverture dans la conversation, la soudaine existence insoupçonnée d'un flot de paroles lui montait depuis le ventre jusque dans la gorge, amenant avec lui l'envie de s'exprimer. Alors il plongeait. Mais le flot était trop agité, dépourvu de contrôle, et les mots ne jaillissait jamais correctement. Était-ce parce que sa voix était faible, maladroite, tremblante ou saccadée de balbutiements ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, les autres finissaient très vite par lui parler par-dessus, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Comme si sa voix ne glissait pas sur la même fréquence audible que les autres sons du monde.

Il était là sans y être. Et il se disait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

 _Puisque je suis à peine visible, à peine une faible substance, c'est que je ne dois pas compter. Et je dois arrêter de me focaliser sur ce qui ne compte pas._

Ainsi, comme il n'était pas important, il n'y avait aucun sens à essayer de parler. Aucun sens à exprimer ses envies. Aucun sens à avoir des envies.

Il fut incapable de se rappeler si sa décision de se tourner vers la cuisine plus tard était alors de son propre désir. Il savait seulement qu'il aimait manger, et qu'il aimerait beaucoup apprendre à satisfaire lui-même son palet et son estomac. Et peut-être alors, s'il réussissait au moins cette étape, pourrait-il rendre les gens heureux, sentir peser sur lui un regard épanoui et valorisant qui le rendrait un peu vivant, qui lui rendrait un peu de sa substance.

Il y croyait réellement.

Mais il ne réussit qu'en partie.

Alors qu'il apprenait et que certains commencèrent à reconnaître sa valeur au niveau de ses préparations, il se heurta dans le même temps à sa peur de toujours. Et encore plus malheureusement, cette fois on le remarquait, il avait tout d'un coup débarqué sur le même plan d'existence que tout le monde pour la première fois. Dans le monde de l'excellence impitoyable de la cuisine.

\- Tu comprends enfin ? Ce n'est que la centième fois que je te répète les choses, mais tu t'en fous hein ?

\- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps ! Quand je te parle tu me réponds et tout de suite !

\- La communication est une des bases de la cuisine, le ciment de l'équipe. Tu te prends pour qui à agir en solo et à faire de la merde ?

\- Je viens de te montrer le mouvement ! J'ai horreur de me répéter ! Concentre-toi bordel !

Gunther n'avait jamais voulu mettre quiconque en colère. Il avait toujours détesté les conflits. Lorsqu'il ne répondait pas, c'était souvent parce qu'il se concentrait trop pour tenter de tout assimiler, parce qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de dire les choses ou tout simplement parce qu'il était bloqué.

Il était trop lent. Une rare caractéristique qu'il parvenait encore à apprécier chez lui. Et on voulait la mettre en pièces. Pour lui, c'était extrêmement violent.

Parfois, on lui disait que se complaire dans la lenteur n'était qu'une vulgaire excuse pour stagner, ne pas évoluer. Il désirait évoluer, seulement à son propre rythme.

Un jour, il tenta d'expliquer son point de vue à son chef, caressant le doux espoir qu'une discussion sereine apaiserait les tensions. Seulement il ne possédait ni la fermeté ni la conviction nécessaire pour que son supérieur le laisse même finir.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu dis ça comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Ce fut à cet instant, malgré tout les discours qui parcouraient son esprit et faisaient trembler son corps sans jamais franchir ses lèvres, que Gunther décida de ne plus jamais parler pour lui-même. Il sécurisa le peu d'identité qui lui restait tout au fond de lui et verrouilla le tout à l'intérieur de sa carcasse errante juste bonne à effectuer sans réfléchir.

Et comme ça, il s'était persuadé que tout irait bien.

Après cela, Gunther apprit, emmagasina et sembla évoluer de façon spectaculaire, mais personne ne se douta jamais que ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait devant eux, mais un cadavre.

Il resta trois ans et demi dans cet état, se persuadant que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, il participait à rendre les gens heureux, pourquoi se plaindre juste parce que lui ne l'était pas ?

Puis un jour, Cléo Mockingbird tomba du ciel.

À vrai dire, il avait surtout éviter de l'approcher au début, notamment à cause de l'homme-poisson qui l'accompagnait. Mais même sans ça, il n'avait rien à dire à cette jeune fille inconnue, ça ne servirait à rien. Seulement il s'était produit quelque chose.

 **ooOoo**

POF !

Le bruit assourdissant avait résonné par hasard alors que Gunther passait près de la maison où habitaient temporairement Cléo et Fisher Tiger. Il s'ensuivit immédiatement un bref cri aigu qui décida le jeune trentenaire. Il se précipita pou voir si tout allait bien et se figea sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Devant lui se dessinait ce qui ressemblait de toute évidence à un fiasco. Un feu crachait furieusement ses flammes hors d'une cuisinière, une casserole était renversée de l'autre coté de la pièce comme si elle avait subitement sauté là-bas, Cléo s'était réfugiée sous une table avec un regard agité et perdu. Et la pièce entière était parsemée de tâches sombres et irrégulières.

Gunther finit par comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais il redemanda tout de même :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Alors seulement Cléo sortit son petit nez de sa cachette, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je voulais lui faire plaisir... sanglota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. C'était une surprise pour lui. Je pensais qu'il aimerait quelque chose de sucré...

Occupé à rassembler ses esprits, Gunther répondit machinalement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu as voulu faire un caramel ?

Cléo, bien qu'impressionnée, acquiesça, penaude.

\- Ah, et pour une raison quelconque, tu l'as probablement fait en deux fois ? Tu l'as interrompu, le sucre s'est figé, et tu as voulu le refaire fondre ?

La tête bleue refit le même mouvement.

\- Et quand tu as remis le caramel sur le feu la seconde fois, alors qu'il s'était durci, tu l'as mis à feu fort ?

Tel un enfant pris en faute, Cléo n'osa même plus acquiescer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Il est revenu trop tôt la première fois, alors je l'avais caché... c'était déjà marron... parvint-elle à dire.

Gunther secoua la tête.

\- Il ne faut jamais faire ça, ça peut être très dangereux comme tu as pu le voir. Toujours à feu très doux. Et puis les brûlures aux caramel, ça me connaît.

Il lui montra sa main gauche.

\- Brûlure au second degré, à la limite du troisième. Très douloureux. Il faut dire que la température atteint les cent quatre-vingt degrés. Et encore, c'est arrivé il y a plus d'un an.

Il s'approcha pour mieux lui montrer. La peau sur le dos de sa main était tantôt légèrement rouge ou blanche par endroits, tantôt lisse et fripée. L'ensemble était visiblement fragilisé. On pouvait très bien ne pas la remarquer et par chance la mobilité était intacte, mais en regardant bien, on comprenait que la cicatrice peinait à s'en aller. Ce vestige de douleur fit frissonner Cléo.

\- Tu as eu de la chance que les projections ne t'aient pas atteinte.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, Gunther tourna les talons, mais lança malgré tout :

\- Si tu veux éviter ce genre d'accident, passe me voir avant de tenter autre chose. Je t'apprendrai.

 **ooOoo**

Et il lui avait transmis son savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, aussi médiocre fut-il. Elle venait presque tous les jours avec une soif de savoir-faire, de désir de connaître qui perça sa carcasse et résonna tout au fond de lui, titillant cette chose qu'il avait réussi à oublier. Il redécouvrit la satisfaction, le bonheur, mais aussi la souffrance et la tristesse lorsque, faisant de nouveau des erreurs en cuisine, les remarques acides s'engouffrèrent également dans sa carapace pour le brûler.

Mais étrangement, ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. C'était sa propre souffrance, sa propre tristesse. Il brûlait désagréablement parce qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait survécu, en dépit de toutes ses tentatives, il était là, vivant. Il sentait tout pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors il versa des larmes de remord et de soulagement.

 _C'était ma faute. Uniquement ma faute. Je me suis emprisonné tout seul, je me suis tourné le dos. J'avais oublié que je voulais vivre !_

Il lui resterait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Il lui faudrait se redécouvrir, réapprendre ses véritables désirs et vivre comme il l'entendait : sans regrets et à son rythme. Ce serait dur, mais tellement plus intense, plus apaisant.

Et pour cela, il éprouvait une reconnaissance sans limites envers Cléo. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'il en aurait le courage, il lui avouerait sa gratitude.

Mais en attendant, il continuerait à lui passer son savoir, même médiocre, et à son rythme. Et il l'accompagnerait sans hésitation.

Même si cela signifiait faire face à ce terrifiant homme-requin-scie sanguinaire avec elle.

 **ooOoo**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le restaurant était plus vide qu'à l'accoutumée. Seuls quelques rares clients se permettaient encore de venir dépenser leur argent ici, s'autorisant un petit plaisir. Peut-être savouraient-ils leur dernière chance de s'offrir un tel luxe dans cette situation, peut-être essayaient-ils de se convaincre que ce cauchemar n'avait pas d'existence réelle, et qu'il serait balayé par cette simple insouciance qui accompagnait leur repas. Que le carpe diem l'emporterait sur leurs craintes du futur.

Assise sur son tabouret en bois habituel, son journal plié proprement sur le comptoir devant elle, Cléo sirotait pensivement un verre de jus de pomme pétillant. Le chef de l'établissement le lui avait offert en guise de remerciement pour les fruits et légumes qu'elle continuait à apporter gratuitement. Même s'il avait eut une légère hésitation, il aurait été bien gêné de lui faire payer un breuvage concocté avec les fruits qui venait de son arbre. En repartant vers ses fourneaux, il lui avait tapoté gentiment le dos avec un air fatigué.

Le chef pouvait être brutal et infect en cuisine avec son équipe, mais cela ne représentait qu'un côté de la pièce. Une fois dehors il était un tout autre homme, poli et sympathique, quoi que conservant toujours un trait d'arrogance.

Gunther avait un jour confié à Cléo que cet aspect-là du chef le perturbait plus que de raison. Si son supérieur s'était contenté d'être abject en toute circonstance, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir et ne se poserait pas plus de questions que cela. Était-ce l'environnement, la situation, sa position qui déterminait son humeur ? Était-il amical en réalité et devait revêtir un déguisement de tortionnaire en même temps qu'il prenait sa fonction de chef ? Ou était-ce le contraire ? Qui était réellement cet homme ? Qui était le vrai ? Lorsque Cléo avait suggéré que ces deux comportement le définissait sans doute aussi bien l'un que l'autre, Gunther avait eu l'air peiné.

 _Si c'est vrai, ça doit être épuisant pour lui, non ?_

 _Ce ne serait pas plus simple si les « méchants » étaient juste des « méchants » ? Ainsi on ne chercherait pas à les comprendre, on n'aurait pas à avoir pitié d'eux._

Cléo ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ces pensées la conduisirent bien plus loin que le souvenir de Gunther. Elle traversa les océans, le ciel et les nuages. Et enfin elle s'arrêta à l'endroit où l'attendait son père. Son sourire doux et ses mots précieux l'accueillirent avec douceur, aussi apaisant qu'un vent tiède sur un lac calme. Cette fois, il tenait un petit objet brillant entre ses doigts.

« _Regarde cette pièce Cléo. Les hommes sont prêts à mourir, à tuer ou à vendre leur mère pour ce petit bout de métal. C'est ainsi que le monde a façonné les gens. Plutôt horrible, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Et pourtant, ironie absolue, sais-tu ce que moi je vois ? Je vois l'humanité et même plus encore. Je vois toutes les créatures de ce monde capables de ressentir, réfléchir et penser._

 _Je vois l'ombre et la lumière, la cruauté aveugle et la bonté infinie, la douceur et la violence. Je vois les horreurs que je pourrais commettre dans une face, et ce que je donnerais pour l'éviter dans l'autre._

 _Les hommes ne sont jamais qu'une seule face._

 _Rappelle-toi cela, ma fille. Tu as toujours le choix. Rappelle-toi et promets-moi, ne laisse jamais personne te manipuler comme ces vulgaires morceaux de métal. »_

\- Un rhum pur, mon brave !

La voix grave, moqueuse et familière la fit retomber sur terre avec une brutalité inouïe. Elle frissonna en comprenant qu'il était juste derrière elle. Du coin de l'œil, Cléo vit une grande main bleu clair lancer une pièce en l'air qui retomba en un cliquetis métallique sur le comptoir. Elle tourna comme une toupie folle un court instant avant qu'une face ne décide enfin de l'emporter sur l'autre et resta définitivement immobile. Incapable de détourner les yeux de l'objet doré, Cléo sentit un malaise grandissant lui grignoter les entrailles.

 **ooOoo**

Alors qu'Arlong installait son corps massif au comptoir, en prenant soin de laisser une place vide entre lui et Cléo, il y eut une série de raclements de chaise précipités derrière eux. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que les rats avaient déserté le navire en vitesse. Satisfait, il sourit de son petit effet, puis dévoila ses dents en un petit rire mesquin lorsque la plainte dépitée du chef résonna à travers les portes de la cuisine.

\- Oups ! ricana-t-il. On dirait que la recette de la journée ne sera pas très bonne.

Il guetta discrètement la réaction de Cléo, qui contemplait toujours la petite pièce qu'il avait lancé sur le comptoir, pratiquement à égale distance entre eux. Il la vit fermer brièvement les paupières avant de relever lentement la tête vers lui. Son regard était triste et fatigué, mais il s'y mêlait une touche d'ironie.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes venu alors, soupira-t-elle mollement.

\- Bien sûr, que feriez-vous sans moi ?

\- On se le demande...

Et elle retourna à la contemplation de la pièce que le barman, trop apeuré, n'avait toujours pas osé récupérer.

\- Le service ici a l'air plutôt long, commenta Arlong. J'espère que la qualité en vaut la peine. Parce que là vraiment...

La voix emplie de sous entendus du pirate résonna dans toute la salle vide et resta suspendue en l'air comme une épée de Damoclès. Alors seulement le barman tenta de s'activer, mais il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait soudain avoir oublié comment verser un liquide dans un récipient.

Prise de pitié, Cléo se leva et franchit le petit portillon en bois pour rejoindre le pauvre homme. Les yeux plissés, Arlong observa chacun de ses gestes. La main réconfortante posée sur celle de l'homme, le regard franc et encourageant dans le sien apeuré, le sourire doux et les mots chuchotés... que disait-elle ? Ça il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il fut surpris par sa propre conviction profonde qu'elle réussirait à le calmer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. Il s'interrogea brièvement avant de renoncer. Ce n'était jamais bon de chercher trop loin ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Autant choisir une explication qui lui convenait. Elle avait su canaliser les ardeurs de Katsu pour un temps, pourquoi ne réussirait-elle pas à en faire autant avec une vermine ?

Et en effet, le barman réussit finalement à servir son rhum. En revanche il s'excusa précipitamment et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine aussitôt après. Ce fut donc Cléo qui apporta le verre à Arlong.

\- Et un rhum pur, _mon brave_ , ironisa-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, Arlong crut qu'elle allait ajouter « étouffe-toi avec ». Mais à la place il n'obtint que le même sourire doux qu'elle avait en parlant au barman, à la différence qu'il était dénué de chaleur. Puis elle se détourna, se dirigea vers sa place avant de ralentir et s'arrêter à mi-chemin, toujours derrière le bar. Ses bras étaient à moitié levés devant elle, ses doigts bougeaient doucement avec légèreté, comme si elle jouait d'un instrument invisible, et un son contenu derrière ses lèvres closes parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Arlong. Il comprit enfin qu'elle réfléchissait. Il se demanda, inutilement encore, si son corps agissait de cette manière chaque fois qu'elle gambergeait.

Tout à coup, sur un acquiescement décidé, elle rebroussa chemin, passa devant lui et se planta devant un vieux tourne disque. Pendant qu'elle choisissait un morceau, Arlong dut admettre qu'il y avait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel objet. Et lorsque le disque tourna et qu'il en émit un air de vieux rock progressiste, il ne put contenir un petit sourire. Il n'écouterait sans doute pas plus de musique après ce jour, mais il se rappela tout de même à quel point ça pouvait être agréable.

Puis il secoua la tête et vida son verre d'un trait. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, et la nostalgie naissante avec.

\- Infect, commenta-t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Cléo, envoûtée par les notes fluides et entraînantes d'un autre temps, ne l'avait probablement même pas entendu. Elle resta immobile un certain temps, tête baissée, puis s'en retourna enfin à sa place. Tranquillement, elle parcourut son journal comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Persuadé que sa présence finirait par la mettre mal à l'aise, Arlong attendit avec un petit sourire en coin, guettant la moindre tension qui n'allait pas tarder à raidir ce petit corps. Mais plus il attendait, plus elle semblait au contraire oublier son existence. Tout son être dégageait un calme serein alors qu'elle parcourait les lignes de son journal et seul un léger balancement au gré de la musique choisie la faisait subtilement onduler. Réalisant que le regard qu'il posait sur elle relevait plus de la contemplation, Arlong serra ses dents qui menacèrent de crisser. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait donc, à attendre une chose dont il ignorait la nature-même ? Il était venu ici pour l'intimider, pas pour se laisser aller, que diable !

Il jugea bon de briser ce moment trop confortable à son goût.

\- Comment va ton visage au fait ? J'ose espérer que ça ira pour le duel...

Il ricana doucement lorsqu'il vit Cléo tiquer. Satisfait, il enchaîna :

\- Parce qu'on ne me la fait pas à moi, je sais que tu camoufles tes blessures en ce moment. Alors peut-être devrait-on reconsidérer l'idée. Annuler le tout, y compris le pari.

L'agacement chez elle se fit de plus en plus sentir. Décidément il adorait faire ça.

\- Ne commences-tu pas à regretter ? Tu peux le dire, te confier, tu sais. Je sais me montrer magnanime.

Cette fois, avec un brusque raclement de chaise, Cléo se leva. La tension attendue et palpable saisissait enfin ses membres et faisait grincer ses gestes.

Arlong crut qu'elle allait le vriller du regard ou tenter de s'en aller, mais non. Elle se rendit à nouveau derrière le bar, passa de nouveau devant lui sans lui accorder d'attention et alla simplement couper la musique. Il l'entendit soupirer profondément avant quelle ne daigne lui faire enfin face.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle amèrement, mais j'ai horreur que l'on parle par-dessus une chanson qui me plaît. Ça horripile vraiment.

Là-dessus, elle ferma les yeux, souffla bruyamment par le nez dans une tentative de laisser couler son irritation. Désireux de ne pas lui accorder ce plaisir, Arlong plissa les yeux mesquinement.

\- Oh, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce manque de respect de ma part, ironisa-t-il.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Cléo rouvrit les yeux et s'avança pour se placer face à lui, arrêtée seulement par le comptoir qui les séparait. Puis elle appuya ses mains sur le bois et se pencha vers lui. Envahir peu à peu son espace personnel ne paraissait pas lui faire peur, ou du moins elle avait momentanément oublié pourquoi elle devait avoir peur. Elle semblait avoir du mal à se calmer. En effet, interrompre une musique devait être tabou chez elle.

\- Peu importe que je vous pardonnes ou non. D'abord vous vous en fichez...

\- Juste.

\- ...ensuite vous ne le méritez pas.

Arlong se pencha à son tour, son sourire disparu, mais Cléo refusa de reculer malgré sa grande envie de lui échapper.

\- Comme tu viens de le souligner, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Comme si j'attendais le pardon de petites merdes dans ton genre.

\- Et poète avec ça, murmura Cléo. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour vous résister, décidément.

Il y eut un petit silence pesant. L'un comme l'autre semblèrent soudain réaliser qu'ils se tenaient sur une pente savonneuse jonchées de ronces sous un ciel noir menaçant. Et Cléo, se sentant glisser, souhaitait revenir sur un sentier plus praticable. Elle se redressa.

\- Et pour répondre à vos insinuations, je n'ai aucune intention de revenir sur ce qui a été dit, surtout après avoir parlé au nom de Davy Jones, ce serait un sacrilège. Ensuite je vous ferais remarquer qu'on ne court pas avec son visage.

\- Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant certain que vous autres humains marchiez souvent sur la tête.

Malgré la situation tendue, Cléo ne put cacher un petit sourire amusé.

\- Pas mal. En ce qui me concerne, j'utilise essentiellement mes jambes et elles vont très bien. Priez pour vous ! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton soudain exagéré en se grandissant de toute la hauteur qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ce qui aurait pu faire rire Arlong tant c'était peu impressionnant. Mais par ce simple changement, elle paraissait reprendre le contrôle de son humeur.

\- Je prierai oui, pour ne pas m'ennuyer au bout de dix secondes.

\- Homme de peu de foi que vous êtes.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait témoignait de la plaisanterie, aussi Arlong enchaîna, un peu plus cassant :

\- Arrogante vermine.

Cette fois Cléo resta silencieuse. Même sur un ton léger, trop d'insultes n'amèneraient rien de bon. Arlong, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, dévoila fièrement ses dents acérées.

Cléo haussa les épaules et lança enfin le sujet important du jour, selon ses suppositions.

\- Du coup, est-ce que votre présence ici signifie que vous voulez déjà discuter des modalités ? Nous devions _tous_ nous retrouvez ce soir, me semble-t-il.

Elle parvenait à revenir peu à peu sur une conversation normale et semblait réellement intéressée par sa réponse. Arlong acquiesça.

\- C'est exact, je maintiens cette rencontre à ce soir, sur mon navire. Je passais juste prendre la température de ton côté. Je m'inquiète, tu comprends ?

Cléo ne comprenait que trop bien, mais la tentative d'intimidation avait échouée.

 _Il veut juste jouer avec moi._

\- Je suis touchée d'une telle sollicitude de votre part. Puis-je vous offrir un autre verre ?

Là encore, elle avait l'air sincère, un peu trop au goût d'Arlong.

\- Je ne tiens pas à être empoisonné, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Jamais je n'oserais, je n'ai pas envie de me faire trucider par votre équipage. Je boirai avec vous si vous le souhaitez.

Là-dessus, Arlong plissa les yeux de plus belle, de plus en plus suspicieux.

\- Garde ta soi-disante gentillesse pour tes congénères, gronda-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait réellement l'air heurtée.

\- Vous n'accepterez donc de moi que de la mesquinerie ? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas stupide, moi.

Cléo ferma les paupières doucement et son visage évoqua l'innocence d'une personne endormie. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était doux et triste.

\- Si aimer faire plaisir aux autres est stupide, alors je suis ravie de l'être.

Arlong secoua la tête en roulant les yeux. Évidemment que c'était stupide ! Quelle sorte d'andouille irait faire plaisir à son ennemi, son bourreau, à celui qui avait déjà commencé à tuer une partie des siens ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, elle marchait réellement sur la tête !

Elle lui donna une partie de la réponse, une de celles qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Je ne changerai pas pour vous, ou à cause de vous.

Ah, c'était donc sa manière de se battre ? Non, de se préserver ?

Quelle imbécile !

Arlong éclata de rire. Son énorme corps fut secoué de tremblements alors que les vibrations le parcouraient tout entier. C'était inutile, jamais une telle façon de penser ne l'atteindrait. Elle, en revanche, resterait sa cible privilégiée, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la brise.

Il ne voulait juste pas aller trop vite, il devait d'abord laisser faire Katsu, il lui avait promis.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, son souffle toujours entre-coupé de petits rires, pour se calmer.

\- Très bien, reste donc comme tu es, tant que tu le peux encore.

Cléo acquiesça simplement.

\- J'y compte bien.

La conversation se termina sur les ricanements sans joie d'Arlong.

\- Et bien, à ce soir alors !

Lorsqu'il repartit enfin, l'homme-requin avait remporté sa pièce.

 **ooOoo**

La nuit tombée ne fut pas suffisante pour masquer l'anxiété de Gunther. Et Cléo ne put que comprendre son état. La situation ne se prêtait nullement à l'enthousiasme et le décors n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

\- Nous donner rendez-vous ici... je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, murmura Gunther. Il doit probablement nous observer en ce moment-même et prendre son pied !

Cléo opina.

\- Ça semble évident, oui. Et c'est normal d'être inquiet, nous marchons littéralement en territoire ennemi.

Sous un soleil rougeoyant entouré de nuages lourds et inquiétants, les deux humains ne pouvaient que déglutir à la vue du navire imposant. La lumière déclinante étirait lentement l'ombre du bâtiment vers eux et Cléo se crispa. C'était comme si les ténèbres voulaient à nouveau l'engloutir. Au moment où l'ombre frôla son pied, elle dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas reculer et rester dans la lumière. Gunther dut le sentir car il lui prit la main. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Gunther força un sourire.

\- Allons-y gaiement alors !

Il avait fait de son mieux pour contrôler sa voix, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler. Cléo le sentait parfaitement. Mais ce fut cet infime mouvement entre ses doigts qui lui permit de prendre sur elle. Elle ne pouvait fuir, elle devait avancer, surtout quand Gunther invoquait tout son courage pour lutter contre la peur et tentait de lui transmettre.

Alors elle resserra sa prise pour lui partager sa détermination.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration en même temps et plongèrent d'eux-mêmes dans l'ombre. Cléo fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le bruit des vagues contre la coque pour se calmer. Cela marchait tant qu'elle gardait les yeux sur le sol, mais à l'instant où elle relevait la tête, la vision de ce bateau gigantesque camouflant à présent la lumière la faisait tressaillir. Elle frémit et se résigna à étudier la structure. Elle compta sept voiles au total, le nom d'Arlong peint en gros sur la centrale la fit froncer le nez sur le coup du mépris. Le symbole de son équipage, le même requin-scie stylisé qu'elle avait vu tatoué sur le bras de l'homme-poisson, trônait aisément au milieu exact des lettres vertes, ainsi que sur leur Jolly Roger. Si elle rajoutait à ça la proue personnalisée en dents de scies, exagérément étirée vers l'avant jusqu'à faire penser au rostre du capitaine, le doute était alors difficilement permis.

\- Quel narcissisme ! grogna-t-elle.

Gunther hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils comme s'il trouvait le constat étrange.

\- C'est rare de t'entendre tenir ce genre de propos, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'aime être ainsi, mais là je peux difficilement faire autrement !

Sentant Gunther ralentir, Cléo tourna la tête vers lui. Elle constata qu'il avait l'air sérieusement perturbé, ses sourcils encore plus froncés qu'avant. Pendant un instant, elle crut que son masque avait glissé et que la supercherie était ainsi révélée. Faisant mine de rabattre ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, elle vérifia de ses doigts que les contours du masque étaient bien placés. C'était le cas.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle devait seulement avoir un air assez énervé.

\- Excuse-moi Gunther. Je vais me ressaisir.

\- Nous en parlerons après.

Ils reprirent leur allure.

\- Promets-moi juste de ne pas le laisser gagner.

Cléo savait que Gunther ne parlait absolument pas de la course.

 **ooOoo**

\- Bienvenue à bord, mes très chers invités ! clama Arlong dès qu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée de sa cabine.

Il se tenait debout derrière son protégé qui lui était assis à une table juste assez grande pour accueillir deux convives face à face.

\- C'est un honneur, répliqua Cléo sur un ton identique avant de remarquer Katsu. Bonsoir.

Arlong remarqua qu'elle avait spécifiquement regardé Katsu pour adoucir sa voix avec ce dernier mot. Il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant et scruta son compagnon silencieux à la place. Gros, empoté, les yeux craintif fuyants, aucune vaillance émanant de ce tas de graisse. Si Cléo l'avait choisi dans une tentative de les impressionner avec ce gabarit, elle avait misérablement échoué. Plutôt qu'un imposant ours en colère, il ressemblait à un pathétique nounours empâté, traumatisé et mal dans sa peau parce que personne ne voulait de lui.

Et pourtant... pourquoi lui serrait-elle ainsi la main avec fierté, pourquoi restait-elle digne en la présence d'un tel être disgracieux ? Pourquoi la vision de leurs doigts presque intimement entrelacés ne lui plaisait-elle pas ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il les avait vus arriver seulement cinq minutes auparavant, s'était-il crispé en observant leur tentatives vaines de se soutenir ?

Arlong dut repousser un grondement tout au fond de sa gorge.

\- Je te suggère de lâcher ton pauvre chien de garde et de t'asseoir, se moqua-t-il du mieux qu'il put, mais même pour lui sa voix lui parut étrange.

Il dévoila ses dents lorsque Cléo pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec force, indignée, mais son sourire retomba lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de Katsu sans lâcher la main de son compagnon.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois devenue sourde ou encore plus stupide qu'avant. C'est dangereux de se payer ma tête tu sais.

Cléo aurait visiblement aimé lui lancer un commentaire acerbe ayant un rapport avec son obsession pour l'argent ou le fait que sa tête était sans doute déjà mise à prix, mais elle ne sembla pas trouver de façon correcte de contre-attaquer là-dessus. Elle se contenta seulement de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

Arlong s'avança dangereusement. Le gros tas aurait apparemment adoré reculer, mais Cléo réaffirma sa prise et fixa Arlong droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que j'en ai l'air.

Il vit Cléo hausser un sourcil et ravaler un commentaire.

\- Je regrette, mais je ne vois aucun chien de garde ici.

L'énervement d'Arlong monta d'un cran. Même Katsu se crispa, il n'était pas dans la nature de son capitaine de garder son sang-froid bien longtemps. L'homme-requin allait répliquer lorsque la petite supplique du nounours tout gras se fit entendre.

\- C'est bon Cléo, arrête s'il-te-plaît.

Les sons tremblants eurent raison de leur attitude. Cléo relâcha Gunther et marmonna une excuse tandis qu'Arlong, satisfait par la peur que dégageait cet humain, se calma légèrement.

\- Shahaha ! On dirait que lui s'est reconnu au moins.

À la vue des larmes dans les yeux de son ami, Cléo dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Elle se tourna précipitamment vers Katsu qui ricanait doucement aussi, quoi que nerveusement. Mieux valait en finir et épargner Gunther au plus vite.

\- Avez-vous décidé quoi que ce soit avant notre arrivée ?

Elle prit sur elle pour garder un air aussi détaché que possible alors qu'Arlong prenait clairement son temps pour les narguer du regard. Enfin il tapota amicalement l'épaule de Katsu et alla s'asseoir également sur un coffre en métal un peu plus loin.

\- Montre-lui la carte, dit-il simplement avant de se servir un verre de rhum.

Katsu ne se fit pas prier et étala une carte du relief de Calm Stone sur la petite table. Un tracé épais rouge parcourait un sentier à travers les chemins, la forêts, les sommets, montait, tournait, redescendait et finissait sa vie en scellant une boucle au niveau de la sortie du village de Chryselle.

Cléo se pencha sur la carte et étudia l'itinéraire. Elle sembla donner quelque avis, préciser plusieurs points et proposer des idées, mais en réalité Arlong ne l'écoutait pas. Il entendait les sons sans chercher à les comprendre. A chaque fois qu'il prenait une gorgée de rhum, il observait froidement le nouveau venu à travers son verre.

Il s'interrogea encore une fois, une fois de trop à son goût, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se demanda quelle relation ce bouffon entretenait avec elle. Il se demanda pourquoi cela l'énervait toujours de le voir à ses côtés. Il se demanda pourquoi il souhaitait soudainement le voir disparaître. Et il se demanda, avec une certaine horreur, pourquoi Katsu, penché sur la carte à l'instar de Cléo, se rapprochant d'elle, commençait également à s'attirer son ressentiment.

Il souffla pour se reprendre. Il était habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, de gré ou de force. Et il se savait possessif, donc il était obligé de l'admettre : il voulait voir les réactions de cette femme de près, étudier son comportement lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui. Il voulait la torturer, envahir son quotidien. Il voulait qu'elle devienne son jouet. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de prêter ce qui lui appartenait. Peut-être avait-il fait une petite erreur de calcul en laissant cette humaine à Katsu, comme il l'avait promis. Mais il n'aurait à se retenir que temporairement. Lorsque la course serait achevée, lorsqu'elle aurait été battue... aurait-elle toujours la même attitude, la même bêtise, la même conviction? Dirait-elle encore qu'elle resterait la même et qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer ? Aurait-il le temps d'en profiter avant de devoir inévitablement la tuer à titre d'exemple ?

Son regard passa de Gunther à elle.

 _Aurais-je vraiment envie de te tuer ?_

Il dut vider un autre verre d'urgence pour camoufler la soudaine tension qui le saisit à cette pensée.

Ça devenait dangereux. S'il commençait à songer à épargner un humain, il n'irait pas loin. S'il songeait à épargner un humain, quelque chose n'allait indubitablement pas. S'il songeait à épargner un humain en particulier, il lui faudrait l'éliminer en priorité pour que tout redevienne clair et juste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Perdu dans le vague, Arlong ne réalisa que très tardivement que c'était à lui que Cléo s'adressait.

\- Hmm ?

\- On vient de valider le trajet proposé, mais je suggérais de laisser le temps à Katsu de s'adapter. Je connais assez les chemins, je ne voudrais pas être avantagée et que ça se retourne contre moi.

Elle attendit le commentaire désobligeant qui ne vint pas.

\- « Katsu », hein... commenta-t-il simplement.

Interloqué, Katsu se retourna.

\- Oui capitaine ?

Arlong cilla, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long songe profond. Il maudit sa propre inconscience et évita à tout prix de regarder l'humaine.

\- C'est ton combat après tout, se rattrapa-t-il. Que décides-tu ?

Katsu resta silencieux quelque temps avant de lancer :

\- Je compte profiter de cet avantage, puisqu'on m'en donne l'occasion.

Il regarda Cléo pour voir si elle regrettait déjà, mais comme il n'en était rien, il poursuivit.

\- Il ne me faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour maîtriser le terrain, se vanta-t-il. De ton côté, quand penses-tu être prête ?

Ce fut au tour de Cléo de laisser passer un moment de silence. Arlong se demanda si elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle se mit à le regarder lui.

\- Comme je l'ai dit récemment... commença Cléo sans le quitter des yeux.

Arlong pencha la tête sur le côté et soutint son regard. Puis Cléo porta la main à son visage, ses doigts saisissant quelque chose sous son oreille, puis elle tira. Le masque lui assurant une peau sans défaut s'arracha sans aucune difficulté. Katsu eut un mouvement agité et Gunther émit un gémissement.

\- ...on ne court pas avec sa tête.

Son visage portait encore des traces du passage à tabac, mais Arlong dut reconnaître qu'il y avait de nettes améliorations. Ses lèvres et son nez avaient retrouvé une forme normale, sa peau avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Seules quelques coupures sombres en phase de résorption sur sa joue droite et une ecchymose légèrement enflée au niveau de sa pommette gauche tranchaient encore radicalement.

\- Viens me trouver quand tu veux, pourvu que ce soit avant la fin du mois.

Elle ne s'en rendit probablement pas compte, mais en disant ces mots, ce n'était pas Katsu qu'elle avait regardé.

 **ooOoo**

Il avait résisté de son mieux, mais à peine eurent-ils disparu derrière les premiers palmiers de la plage que Gunther s'accroupit pour vomir.

\- Oh mon Dieu... haleta-t-il durement alors que Cléo lui massait précautionneusement le dos. Plus jamais ça...

Blanc comme un linge, il se laissa complètement tomber sur le sol, sollicitant juste assez de force pour se placer face au ciel désormais sombre.

\- Ca va aller Gunther ? s'inquiéta Cléo.

\- Honnêtement, là tout de suite je ne peux pas dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir frôlé la mort ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant tu connais mon chef !

Ils partagèrent un petit rire nerveux dans l'espoir d'affaiblir la tension, mais presque immédiatement après, Gunther éclata en sanglots.

\- Ah... parvint-il à dire entre ses pleurs. Je suis désolé, je... je sais que je ne devrais pas... mais... mais...

Cléo se mordit la lèvre, émue par l'état de son ami, et lui prit la main en tentant de ne pas pleurer à son tour.

\- Vas-y, vide ton sac, ça va te faire du bien.

Là-dessus, Gunther plaça son avant-bras sur ses yeux alors que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité.

\- Je suis tellement nul ! Vraiment, je n'ai servi à rien ! C'est comme... comme si tu étais seule face à ces monstres et moi... et moi je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux rien pour t'aider, alors que cet espèce de... de... urgh ! C'est comme si... pardon Cléo, je te demande pardon !

Il s'interrompit pour essayer de se contrôler, mais son corps secoué de soubresauts lui refusait ce répit. À cette vue, Cléo ne put rester de marbre plus longtemps et renifla bruyamment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Gunther, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Alors...

Gunther leva un index tremblant et le secoua latéralement pour manifester son désaccord.

\- Non, c'est que... tout à l'heure... avant qu'on ne les rejoigne à l'intérieur... c'était la première fois que je te voyais si... dégoûtée. Je... je sais qu'ils ne méritent que notre rancœur pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait, mais... comment dire, c'est compliqué... tu es si gentille et rayonnante en toutes circonstances, mais pour la première fois tu dégageais une telle... animosité ! Et c'est de leur faute ! Je les hais rien que pour ça !

Cléo le regarda stupéfait. Elle avait vraiment fait ça ?

Son ami dégagea son avant-bras et lui lança un regard si suppliant que le cœur de Cléo rata un battement.

\- S'il-te-plaît Cléo, je t'en prie... tu m'es si précieuse. Et pas qu'à moi. Même si je ne peux rien faire pour toi, même si je ne suis qu'un lâche... je t'en prie, ne les laisse pas gagner. Ne disparais pas. Tu es si... précieuse...

A nouveau il dut s'interrompre, la gorge serrée, et se tourna sur le côté pour ne pas à la voir.

\- Pardon. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Je crois que j'ai juste peur de te perdre.

La main de Cléo lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître. Je suis même soulagée que tu me dises tout ça. Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre Gunther, et tu me l'as dit si naturellement... peu importe ce que tu penses de toi-même, mais sache-le, rien que pour ça, tu m'es d'un grand secours. Tu n'es absolument pas inutile. Tu es mon ami et tu m'es aussi très précieux.

Elle continua à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser. Lorsque Gunther parvint à se détendre enfin, il se redressa et lui fit face.

\- Oui, nous sommes amis. Et je t'en remercie.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il l'enlaça. Cléo, bien que surprise par son geste, lui rendit la pareille. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position sans rien dire, puis Gunther réussit à sourire.

\- Héhéhé !

Cléo cilla.

\- Ca va Gunther ?

Il relâcha son étreinte.

\- Oui, c'est juste que... j'imaginais seulement la tête que ferait les gens si on nous surprenait ainsi. Je trouve ça drôle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu sais, de nos jours, il suffit qu'un homme et une femme aient certains gestes l'un envers l'autre et on se fait tout de suite des idées sur eux ! On nous prendrait pour des amoureux, mal assortis j'en conviens, mais quand même...

Cléo parut réellement étonnée.

\- Nous ? Des amoureux ? Parce qu'on s'est réconforté l'un l'autre ?

\- Oui. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi rigoler un peu non ? Moi-même, lorsque je vois ce genre de scène, je me fais tout de suite ce genre d'idée, mais parfois il arrive que l'on se fourvoie totalement.

Cléo acquiesça puis, pour dissoudre tout malentendu, osa tout de même poser la question.

\- Donc... nous avons eu un geste d'amoureux ?

Gunther se gratta le menton.

\- Beaucoup qualifieraient ça ainsi, oui.

\- Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis, c'est bien ça ?

Cléo avait l'air soudain si perturbée que Gunther regagna son sérieux.

\- Oui Cléo, nous sommes amis. Désolée si ça t'as emmêlée, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ces choses-là. À moins que toi, tu...

\- Non ! Enfin je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors...

\- Alors c'est que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, tout vas bien ! plaisanta Gunther. Crois-moi, tu le sauras quand ça t'arrivera, c'est quelque chose qui défie tout raison et tout contrôle. Vraiment, tu sauras.

Cléo acquiesça encore, rassurée.

Là-dessus, ils décidèrent de changer de conversation et surtout de se mettre à marcher loin de la plage. Ce fut Gunther qui prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Tu sais Cléo, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les gens ou les situations qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Même si j'ai été capable de te dire toutes ces choses juste avant, si je n'avais pas été confronté à cette terreur aujourd'hui, je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé t'en parler. Mais je t'assure que je fais de mon mieux. Depuis que tu es apparue sur Calm Stone, je t'assure que je fais mon possible pour mettre mes peurs et a priori de côté.

Il soupira d'un air fatigué.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, lorsque tu es arrivée ici il y a des années, ton compagnon... « Taisa », ne m'inspirait rien qui vaille, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il suffisait qu'il soit de race différente pour que tout le monde, moi compris, nous nous méfions de lui et le rejetions. Mais, et je pense que je n'étais pas le seul, j'ai tout fait pour me convaincre que, comme tu cohabitais avec lui, je n'aurais rien à craindre. Je me suis vraiment efforcé à combattre les préjugés qu'on m'avait inculqués depuis l'enfance. Et je commençais vraiment à croire que...

Sa voix se coinça, incapable de finir. Cléo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Tu étais sur le chemin de l'acceptation, mais à cause d'eux – elle leva le pouce par dessus son épaule – tu estimes que c'est une folie de continuer dans cette direction, c'est ça ?

Gunther se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ah... je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je hais les conflits ! Si un jour on découvre un continent exclusivement peuplé de bisounours, j'y déménagerai !

Le petit rire de Cléo sonnait bien triste.

\- Je peux comprendre.

 _Mais en attendant, nous vivons ici._

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Gunther, veux-tu venir dîner avec nous ? Même si nous ne sommes pas des bisounours ?

\- Héhé ! Avec Medley ça ne risque pas, en effet. Écoute, ce n'est pas de refus, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir trop manger.

\- Ça ne fait rien, personne ne te forcera. Et à boire ?

\- Ah ça, je veux bien oui ! Aller, on y va !

Alors qu'ils déviaient vers la falaise, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne rien évoquer des événements sur le bateau pour le moment.

 **ooOoo**

\- Vous êtes sûr capitaine ? demanda Katsu.

Quelque peu avachi sur son coffre, Arlong fusilla son mousse du regard.

\- Ai-je l'air si incertain ? grinça-t-il.

\- Non non ! s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Mais c'est juste que je pourrais le faire seul... Non ?

Arlong soupira. Il avait juste envie de rester seul un moment, pas de se justifier.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, je ne crois pas que faire du repérage de mon côté soit une mauvaise initiative en soi. Alors, au risque de me répéter, dès demain tu partiras t'habituer au circuit tandis que moi, je me chargerai d'installer tout les escargophones qu'on a réquisitionné sur le trajet. Notre ingénieur m'a certifié qu'il était capable de les bidouiller pour en faire des escaméras. On pourra alors suivre le déroulement de la course. Donc, on fait comme ça, point. Est-ce assez clair ?

Katsu n'osa même pas lever les yeux du sol.

\- Limpide, capitaine.

\- Bien. Tu peux y aller alors.

Katsu savait que ce n'était pas un choix mais un ordre sans appel. Il s'excusa brièvement sans demander son reste.

Enfin seul, Arlong se relâcha en arrière contre le mur.

\- Comme ça, on limitera les risques, conclut-il pour lui-même.

Même si Katsu ne pouvait pas encore comprendre, il en allait de sa responsabilité de capitaine de s'assurer qu'aucun travers ne serait commis envers ses hommes. Certes il était avare et parfois il lui arrivait de corriger sévèrement certaines fautes lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Dieux des Mers, il ne se permettrait la moindre négligence quant à la sécurité et le bien-être de son équipage. Ils étaient ses frères, de fiers représentants de son peuple. Sa famille. Et ça, à l'instar de l'argent, personne n'avait le droit de s'y attaquer.

Il ferma ses yeux fatigués et vida le reste de sa bouteille, soulagé que personne ne soit présent pour assister à son moment de faiblesse.

 _Il suffit d'un seul relâchement, un seul. Et tout bascule._

Les images défilèrent d'elles-mêmes sous ses paupières closes et il serra la mâchoire.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas accepté ! Tout aurait pu être différent !

S'ils n'avaient pas accepté de prendre cette petite humaine avec eux ce jour-là, Tiger serait encore en vie !

\- Grand frère, murmura Arlong. Idiot.

Il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il ne perdrait personne d'autre à cause d'un vulgaire humain.

Si seulement ils l'avaient écouté cette fois-là.

 **ooOoo**

\- Ouch !

Le coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçu manqua de l'assommer.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, grand frère ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre si je tue un ou deux humains ? Ces créature inférieures ne méritent pas...

\- Silence Arlong ! J'avais spécifiquement interdit ce type de comportement sur mon navire ! Nous sillonnons les mers afin de libérer nos frères et autres esclaves, ce n'est pas une mission d'extermination, que diable ! Et toi Jimbe ! Je déplore que tu aies un comportement identique !

La voix forte et furieuse de Fisher Tiger résonnait dans toute la cabine. Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à libérer un groupe d'esclaves des griffes des humains nobles, la marine, fidèlement à leur service, les pourchassait sans relâche afin de reprendre leur marchandise et de les exterminer par la même occasion. Alors bien sûr que les Pirates du Soleil ripostaient, alors pourquoi Arlong et son frère d'arme ne pourraient-ils pas en tuer un ou deux ?

\- Mais grand fr... je veux dire boss, s'interposa Jimbe, ces humains ne désirent qu'une chose, prendre votre vie ! Ils sont prêts à tuer, alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas riposter de la même façon ? Œil pour œil...

Arlong acquiesça vigoureusement. A dire vrai, peu de temps après la formation de leur équipage, Jimbe avait développé une tendance à la violence envers les humains dont même Arlong n'aurait osé faire preuve à ce moment-là. Pour tout avouer, il avait même tenté de l'arrêter, alors que Jimbe cognait continuellement de toute sa force titanesque le visage de ce marine pourtant déjà inconscient.

Mais maintenant, Arlong n'en avait plus rien à faire de ces vies humaines insignifiantes.

\- Si nous commençons à prendre des vies, alors nous sommes déjà condamnés ! Vous voulez réellement vous abaisser à leur niveau ? demanda Tiger avec une gravité palpable. N'oubliez pas que nous nous battons pour la liberté. Réfléchissez un peu ! Si vous tuez des humains, vous nous enfermerez dans un cycle de haine ! Ils reviendront se venger à leur tour ! Et rien ne pourra arrêter ce cycle ! Alors nous. ne. tuerons. personne !

A ces mots, Arlong réagit violemment.

\- HA ! Alors tu as peur que la vengeance appelle à encore plus de vengeance, c'est bien ça grand frère ? Alors rien de plus simple, nous n'avons qu'à tous les exterminer ! Soyons cruels et ravageurs ! Qu'ils ne connaissent que la terreur dans notre ombre ! Et alors, ainsi, ils n'oseront même pas se rebeller contre nous ! Tu vois, c'est simple au fond, non ? Nous n'avons qu'à leur apprendre la peur !

Il partit d'un grand rire sans joie, immédiatement interrompu par un deuxième coup sur le crâne.

\- AIE ! JIMBE !

Il fusilla son compagnon du regard, mais Jimbe le vrilla en retour, le mettant au défi de manquer encore de respect à leur capitaine. Arlong serra les dents et sortit de la cabine d'un pas furieux.

 **ooOoo**

Ils sillonnèrent les mers ainsi pendant trois ans. Dans leur campagne pour sauver les innombrables esclaves, ils arrivèrent à cette île sans nom.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, nous vous supplions ! Prenez cette enfant avec vous.

Tiger haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers les vieux humains qui lui soumettaient cette étrange requête.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Cette enfant fait partie des esclaves qui ont été libérés de Mariejoie il y a trois ans grâce à vous. Mais elle habite sur une autre île, bien trop loin pour que nous puissions nous permettre de nous en charger. Nous ne sommes pas marins, voyez-vous. S'il-vous-plaît, nous savons vos exploits héroïques, elle sera en sécurité avec vous et pourra retrouver sa famille. Elle s'appelle Koala.

Tiger regarda l'enfant en question. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Des vêtements sales, des cheveux en bataille, onze ans, maigre comme un clou... et un sourire éternellement figé sur son visage. Tiger fronça les sourcils.

 _Mariejoie, hein ?_

Les esclaves envoyés là-bas n'en revenaient que très rarement indemnes. Et, même si personne n'était encore au courant, lui-même ne le savait que trop.

Alors il accepta.

\- Enfant ou pas, elle n'en reste pas moins une vermine humaine ! tonna Arlong alors que le navire était déjà reparti de l'île. Pourquoi devons-nous partager notre bateau avec cette sale gamine ?!

\- Les circonstances, je suppose, commenta Chu qui, à l'instar de Kuroobi et Hachi, observait Koala du coin de l'œil.

Arlong serra les dents et vrilla la petite fille du regard, qui en contrepartie lui rendait toujours ce même sourire imperturbable.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Ça me fout en rogne ! hurla-t-il en lui retournant une gifle du dos de sa main.

L'enfant vola si loin qu'elle s'écrasa presque contre le bastingage. Hachi dut retenir Arlong pour l'empêcher de laisser libre cours à sa fureur.

\- Arlong ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- Oui, approuva Chu, mais c'est vrai qu'elle fait peur avec ce sourire.

A ce moment-là, Koala eut un comportement étrange. Le coup d'Arlong l'avait blessée au point de la faire saigner et du sang commençait à goutter sur le pont. Aussitôt qu'elle s'en aperçut, l'enfant déchira en hâte son pantalon et frotta frénétiquement pour enlever les traces. Devant un tel spectacle, même Arlong se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

\- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je vais nettoyer. Je travaillerai dur, sans me reposer. Ne me frapper pas s'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !

Et elle répéta la même phrase, aussi inlassablement qu'elle ne cessait de sourire.

Jimbe fut le premier à s'approcher.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu saignes.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne pleurerai pas, je sourirai toujours, alors ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Arrête ça, tenta à nouveau Jimbe qui décidément s'était bien adouci. Tu as si peur de nous ?

\- Oui, mais je veux revoir ma mère, alors je dois faire le voyage avec vous. Je travaillerai dur sans me reposer, alors ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plaît !

Il y eut un silence pesant alors que tout le monde tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Même Arlong ne parvenait à émettre un son. Ce fut Aladdin, un autre de leur compagnon qui les avaient rejoint après qu'ils l'aient libéré, qui brisa le silence.

\- C'est une ancienne esclave. Elle a dû voir ses compagnons esclaves se faire tuer parce qu'ils pleuraient trop ou ne travaillaient pas assez au goût de leur maîtres. Ça va faire trois ans qu'elle est libre, mais ce traumatisme est trop profond.

Arlong tiqua et s'apprêta à lancer un commentaire désobligeant, mais au même instant Tiger apparut. Il observa Koala en silence, pendant longtemps. Puis enfin...

\- Amenez-la dans mes quartiers personnels.

Un vent de stupeur mêlé de cris choqués souffla sur le navire.

\- Boss ?!

Certains comprirent immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Et c'était impensable, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter Tiger, tous le réalisèrent en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le hurlement de Koala emplit le bâtiment. Incapable de se tenir tranquille, Hachi ouvrit la porte de son capitaine à la volée. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur Koala, évanouie sur le sol, son dos dénudé brûlé par le fer rouge.

\- Boss !

\- Soigne-la, répliqua immédiatement Tiger. C'est mieux ainsi. Si elle avait gardé la marque des esclaves pour toujours, jamais elle n'aurait pu se libérer de ce souvenir.

Parmi les membres des Pirates du Soleil, Arlong dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas exploser de rage. Il avait osé ! Son capitaine, son grand frère, son héros, il avait osé faire de cette vermine humaine leur compagnon ! Il avait osé apposer la marque des Pirates du Soleil dans le dos fragile de cette raclure juste pour effacer le sceau des esclaves !

Dégoûté, Arlong fila à la poupe du bateau et s'isola pour le reste du voyage. Il n'entendit que faiblement, une fois Koala réveillée, leurs voix lointaines.

\- Ah ! Pardon, j'ai perdu connaissance ! Mais je n'ai pas pleuré ! Alors...

Tiger l'interrompit en criant d'une voix étranglée, lui disant qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer, qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce que ces monstres d'esclavagistes. Arlong fronça les sourcils à son ton, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son capitaine brandir son mousquet sous le nez de l'enfant qui s'efforçait toujours de sourire. Puis il jeta l'arme dans l'océan.

\- Personne dans mon équipage ne tue !

Tiger se tourna vers ses hommes, tous rassemblés autour de lui. Seul Arlong ne bougea pas de son emplacement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la rancœur bouillant dans ses veines.

\- Et maintenant, on bouge ! Ramenons-la chez elle !

Alors à cet instant seulement, sous les ovations des hommes-poissons, Koala perdit son sourire pour fondre en larmes.

 **ooOoo**

Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir localiser l'île de Koala. Durant cette période, grand nombre des pirates s'étaient attachés à la petite, à qui ils avaient acheté des cadeaux, telles que des vêtements plus féminins et des accessoires pour les cheveux. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille normale à présent. Et elle semblait bien plus détendue et naturelle, même lorsqu'elle souriait.

\- Nyuuuu ! Tu es si jolie Koala ! s'exclama Hachi en la voyant dans sa nouvelle tenue.

Apparemment gênée, Koala garda les yeux au sol en se tripotant les doigts.

\- M...mais je...

\- Tut tut ! Ne te plains pas, après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour t'acheter tout ça ! Et puis ça te va si bien ! Nyuuuu !

Adossé à un mât proche, Arlong eut un rictus cynique. Il avait raison au fond, l'argent permet réellement d'acheter le bonheur.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la petite voix de Koala qui décida d'un seul coup de nettoyer le pont avec ce sourire crispé, tandis que Hachi la réprimandait.

\- On n'est pas à Mariejoie ici ! Tu as vraiment besoin de stopper cette manie quand tu te sens mal à l'aise !

Aladdin dut intervenir à nouveau.

\- Laisse-la faire si elle veut. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'un tel traumatisme disparaisse en si peu de temps. Pas la peine de précipiter les choses.

A ces mots, Arlong eut un sourire carnassier et décida de se montrer.

\- Héhé, bien sûr Aladdin, forcément ! Je suppose qu'entre anciens esclaves, vous vous comprenez plutôt bien, non ? Mais au fond, tu peux l'admettre hein ! Tu as autant envie que moi de tuer cette enfant, c'est aussi un humain ! Il n'y a aucune différence entre elle et ceux qui t'ont emprisonné !

Ignorant la mise en garde de Tiger, Arlong s'approcha dangereusement de Koala, toujours attelée à sa tâche machinale.

\- Et toi, sois donc plus honnête ! Dis-moi, que t'as enseigné ta mère ? Tes parents nous regardent aussi sûrement de haut, comme tous les autres ! Shahahaha !

Ils se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- C'est la base de la société humaine ! Ils croient que leur race est la plus puissante et la plus belle entre toutes ! Qu'ils ont le droit de nous rabaisser et nous tuer ! Et leur enfants apprennent à penser de la même façon ! Si personne ne fait rien pour les faire tomber de leur piédestal, rien ne changera jamais ! Vous avez tous vus, pendant nos trois ans de navigation, le regard que nous lançaient tous ces humains méprisants !

Puis il baissa le ton, achevant plus pour lui-même.

\- Si les ordres du boss avaient été différents, je les aurait tous tués.

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un silence lourd et malsain. Jimbe s'efforça de conclure sur une note moins noire.

\- C'est vrai que les humains nous regardent avec mépris, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. Dis-moi, demanda-t-il doucement à Koala, pourquoi nous haïssez-vous ? Est-ce parce que vous nous trouvez effrayants ?

A la surprise générale, Koala apporta une réponse.

\- Non, c'est parce que personne ne sais rien de vous.

Jimbe acquiesça en silence pour assimiler ces mots.

\- La peur de l'inconnu ? Ça veut dire que si nous tentons de nous connaître, nous arriverons à nous comprendre ?

Arlong laissa échapper un brusque soupir énervé, alors que Koala partait plus loin pour jouer avec Hachi.

 **ooOoo**

Il leur fallut encore quelques semaines pour atteindre enfin l'île de Koala. Ce fut l'heure des adieux. Pratiquement tous versèrent des larmes d'émotion en voyant la petite s'éloigner à terre avec leur capitaine, qui la conduisait jusqu'à son village.

\- Au revoir ! cria Koala. Je dirais à tout le monde que les hommes-poissons sont gentils !

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils entendirent d'elle.

\- Bwaaaaaah ! sanglota un homme-poisson. Koala, reviens ! Même si tu es humaine, reste avec nous !

\- Pfff ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Le temps qu'elle devienne adulte, et elle sera comme eux, ricana Arlong à travers un rictus cruel convaincu.

Il ne laisserait personne lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Arlong ! Espèce de... !

Plusieurs protestations s'étaient élevées, dont celle de Jimbe.

\- Ah ouais, Jimbe, c'est fou ce que tu as pu changer en trois ans, se moqua Arlong. Mais réfléchis un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça changera qu'elle dise à tout le monde que nous sommes des gens bien ? Ses dires ne feront que tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Les membres échangèrent des coups d'œil. Il pouvait dire que certains étaient d'accord avec lui, que d'autres encore voulaient garder espoir. Envers et contre tout.

Mais l'espoir est si fragile.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent les coups de feu.

 **ooOoo**

Ils l'avait vendu.

Les gens de cette île, les habitants de ce village, les parents de Koala. Ils avaient vendu Fisher Tiger aux marines. En échange de leur promesse de ne pas ramener cette ancienne esclave à ses maîtres, de la laisser rester à la maison, ils avaient conclu un accord avec les meurtriers de Fisher Tiger.

\- Vous voyez ?! s'exclama Arlong. Voilà ce que sont les humains !

Les Pirates du Soleil avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Dès le moment où ils avaient entendu les détonations des marines, alors que leur bateau se retrouvait criblé par les boulets de canon, Jimbe s'était lancé à la rescousse de son capitaine et Arlong, véritable boule de rage, avait pourtant réussi à respecter les ordres de son grand frère et était allé voler un navire de leurs ennemis sans tuer qui que ce soit.

Jimbe parvint à ramener Fisher Tiger, agonisant, son corps entier criblé de balles. Arlong et les autres s'activaient pour le soigner, mais il avait perdu trop de sang. Il ne restait qu'un moyen de le sauver.

\- Le groupe sanguin du boss est trop rare, personne n'est compatible !

\- Pas de panique, il y a des échantillons sur ce navire !

Allongé et à peine conscient, Tiger parvint à articuler.

\- Mais c'est... du sang... humain...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Des études ont montré que nous étions compatibles ! Alors tout ira...

\- JE L'INTERDITS ! JE REFUSE D'AVOIR UNE SEULE GOUTTE DE LEUR SANG POLLUE DANS LES VEINES !

Sur sont lit de mort, Fisher Tiger leur dit enfin la vérité. Il raconta à ses compagnons atterrés que pendant trois années, il avait été l'esclave des humains. Des larmes de colère, d'amertume et de regrets coulaient de ses yeux, alors qu'il avouait enfin tout le ressentiment qui le hantait depuis ce jour, et son refus absolu de l'idée de pouvoir vivre grâce aux humains qui l'avaient eux-mêmes tué.

\- Je ne peux pas... c'est trop tard pour moi ! Je ne peux plus aimer les humains !

Ce jour-là, personne ne put sauver Fisher Tiger. Ils pleurèrent sa mort unanimement. Au milieu des sanglots à peine contenus, Arlong hurla de toute son âme.

 **ooOoo**

La bouteille heurta le plancher avec un bruit sourd sans se fissurer et roula à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plongé désormais dans un sommeil lourd de brumes épaisses, Arlong ne réalisa jamais pourquoi il émergerait plus tard avec des traces humides sur les joues.

 **ooOoo**

\- Qu'est-ce que... vous avez fait ?

La voix blanche de Medley glaça le sang de Cléo qui ne put articuler un mot. Malheureusement, Gunther ne se priva pas.

\- Ouaiiiis ! Cléo va gagner et on payera pas ! De toutes façons si elle perd, on est tous morts ! Bwahahahahaha !

A cet instant fatidique, Cléo se jura que, si elle survivait à cette soirée, plus jamais elle ne proposerait d'alcool à qui que ce soit.


	8. Chapter 7

Une nuit chaude d'été. Des étoiles parsemant l'encre noire du ciel telle une rivière de diamants. L'odeur salée apaisante des embruns qui gonfle les poumons de bien-être. Le léger crissement des insectes nocturnes émerveillant l'ouïe de ceux qui aime jouir d'un calme sans silence...

\- FOUS-MOI LE CAMP !

Des bruits fracassants de vaisselle brisée contre le mur. Une table qu'on renverse. Une fenêtre volant en éclats sous l'impact d'un tabouret en bois. Le vacarme d'une course-poursuite furieuse dans un espace trop petit. Et enfin la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Cléo, poursuivie par les beuglements de Medley, filait à toute allure hors du champ de bataille pour se réfugier dehors.

Rouge pivoine, Medley apparut à son tour sur le seuil.

\- ABRUTIE ! DEBILE ! MOLLUSQUE SANS CERVELLE ! ESPECE DE... DE...

Elle fouilla frénétiquement le paysage trop sombre de son regard courroucé, consciente soudain de l'absence de sa cible.

\- Et lâche avec ça ! Ramène ton cul ici, j'ai pas fini de m'énerver ! T'es où ?! Putain tu fais chier !

Le son d'un petit objet qui tombe sourdement au sol lui parvint aux oreilles. Plissant les yeux, Medley tourna méticuleusement la tête dans la direction supposée et, atterrée, faillit rester bloquée devant le spectacle navrant qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Si j'en étais capable j'en rirais presque.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur, sans fermer la porte. Passant devant une Dana pétrifiée plaquée contre le mur et un Gunther subissant les effets de sa cuite monumentale, elle grimpa à l'étage d'un pas déterminé en marmonnant simplement :

\- Théorie de la gravité : check !

L'instant d'après, la porte à l'étage claqua et ce fut soudain presque trop calme. Dana, sans doute par précaution, resta parfaitement immobile, limitant au maximum le bruit et le mouvement de sa respiration. De son côté, Gunther tituba vers le lavabo et s'imbiba aussi copieusement que maladroitement le visage.

\- Ah... je crois que j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas là... hihi...

Il tourna vers Dana un visage difforme et éreinté, avec un semblant de sourire en coin à peine crédible.

\- Je vais te dire un truc, ma petite. Boire... c'est pas bien ! Pffffrrrrr ! J'aurais jamais cru que je me retrouverais dans cet état un jour. Première et dernière fois, juré !

Dana se contenta de déglutir sans bouger. Le son de sa propre voix lui fit presque peur, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers elle.

\- Gunther ? Ce... ce que tu as dit... c'est vrai ?

Gunther leva mollement un bras comme s'il voulait incarner la fatalité.

\- Eeeeet oui. Enfin, à la base, c'était vraiment sensé n'être qu'une course toute simple. Mais il a fallu qu'il vienne ajouter son grain de sel. Faut pas en vouloir à Cléo tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'opposer à une crapule pareille. Tu me crois hein ?

Imperceptiblement, Dana acquiesça sans grande conviction.

\- Oui, mais... je...

\- Alala ! Ne me dis pas que tu en veux à ta sœur ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il ne se passe rien de pire que ce qu'on subit déjà.

\- Ah je comprends, moi aussi, c'est sûr.

Gunther resta songeur le temps de se remouiller le visage. Puis il reprit, presque timidement.

\- N'empêche, tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme elle je trouve. Enfin... il y a de quoi être fier non ? Tu réalises ? Un monstre capable de l'occire d'un doigt vient lui imposer une situation terrible et en représailles, elle parvient à rétablir l'équilibre sans se faire injurier. C'est... elle est incroyable.

Dana ne semblait pas convaincue. Dans sa tête, seuls des êtres beaux et forts – de préférence masculins – et capables de chasser le mal sans essuyer le moindre dégât pouvaient être qualifiés d'incroyables. Des êtres capables de rapidité et d'efficacité sans faille. Un parfait remède foudroyant contre un cancer, voilà ce qui était incroyable.

Dana aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait pour se voir attribuer un tel épithète.

\- Je t'assure ! poursuivit Gunther presque tout seul. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon côté moi, hein ? Rien du tout ! Face à une telle menace, j'étais complètement paralysé. Et elle, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, elle leur parlait normalement. Et à lui... elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Vraiment c'était...

Dana n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, ses pensées dérivant vers son idéal héroïque. Yan, sans doute, aurait un bien meilleur profil que Cléo pour remplir ce rôle. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il lui avait tenu ces propos la dernière fois, il n'avait pas voulu couper les ponts avec elle par gaîté de cœur, il avait voulu se montrer droit et honnête. C'était évident, elle devait juste l'être à son tour.

\- Et l'autre, là ! s'exclama brusquement Gunther avec un geste énervé. Tu l'aurais vu, posé sur son coffre à nous narguer comme si on n'était rien ! Et à boire lui aussi ! Mais boire c'est pas bien ! Faut m'écouter un peu ! Tout le monde va finir poivrot dans cette histoire !

Il continua un moment à s'embrouiller en maugréant, mais Dana n'entendit plus rien du tout après cet élan de colère.

Un coffre ?

Elle allait l'interrompre lorsque la porte à l'étage la devança.

\- Ahah ! Je l'ai trouvée !

Le cri de victoire de Medley les fit sursauter et, avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qui se tramait, celle-ci dévala les escaliers et passa à toute allure devant eux avec quelque chose dans les bras.

\- Gare à tes fesses ! rugit-elle en se ruant dehors.

De nouveau seuls, Dana et Gunther se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Heu... tenta-t-il incertain en pointant la porte que Medley venait juste de passer. Je suis encore trop bourré, ou ce qu'elle tenait c'était une...

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu aussi... on aurait dit une...

Un bruit assourdissant de moteur déchira l'atmosphère.

\- AU SECOURS ! retentit enfin la voix de Cléo.

\- Descends de ton arbre ! tonna Medley par-dessus le vacarme.

Horrifiés, Gunther et Dana se précipitèrent à leur tour hors de la maison et se figèrent devant la vision que leur offraient les deux sœurs aînées : Cléo, fortement cramponnée à une branche de son pommier tel un cochon d'inde et Medley, complètement déchaînée au pied de l'arbre, une tronçonneuse en main.

\- Ramène-toi, ou je te jure que je vais le couper !

\- Non ! Pas touche, il ne t'a rien fait !

La voix de Medley monta dangereusement dans les aigus.

\- Oh mon Dieu c'est vrai, pauvre petit arbre chéri ! Oh mais que vois-je ? Quelle négligence, Cléo vraiment ! Il faut en prendre soin, tu ne crois pas ? Mais là... il y a urgence, je vais devoir le _tailler_!

Là-dessus, Medley approcha dangereusement la lame en marche du tronc.

\- Arrête Medley s'il-te-plaît !

\- Ta gueule ! T'avais qu'à pas aller te coincer dedans ! T'es trop con ! Même le pommier le dirait s'il pouvait parler ! Tu croyais vraiment passer inaperçue comme ça ? Ha ! Dommage pour toi ! Sur ce...

\- Nooooooon !

Alors que Medley entaillait à peine le tronc de son sanctuaire, Cléo lâcha prise au même moment et alla s'écraser au même endroit où était tombée une pomme quelques minutes auparavant. Alors Medley se détourna de sa besogne et, lorgnant sa sœur du regard, dévoila ses dents en un sourire dément.

\- Théorie de la gravité : double check !

Les jambes de Cléo se remirent immédiatement en marche. Poursuivie à nouveau par Medley, elles dévalèrent la pente et sortirent du champs de vision des deux spectateurs atterrés.

\- Medley est incroyable aussi dans son genre, je suppose, commenta Gunther.

Dana acquiesça en frissonnant. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

 **ooOoo**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fous là elle ? Heu... hé, bonjour Cléo ! Bien dormi ?

Avachie sur le comptoir du restaurant, une serviette sur le dos, Cléo ne put que lever faiblement la main pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu. Derrière le bar, le garçon se chargea de répondre.

\- Bonjour chef. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je l'ai retrouvée trempée et endormie dans notre jardin aromatique.

Le chef haussa un sourcil et grinça un juron.

\- Mouais, je préfère ne pas savoir. J'espère juste que nos plantes ne sont pas trop abîmées. Aller, au travail !

Le soudain haussement de ton fit sursauter Cléo hors de son sommeil précaire. Puis elle éternua.

\- Et bien dis donc ! Je vais te faire un thé. Tu aimes l'orange-cannelle ?

\- Merci. Oui, oui j'aime.

Le barman mit l'eau à chauffer et sélectionna précautionneusement les feuilles et le dosage. Durant l'infusion, il jugea les disques musicaux et arrêta son choix sur un vieux pop rock. Cléo approuva le choix de cet instant. Elle avait toujours trouvé cet homme sympathique sans le connaître plus que ça, simplement à cause de ses choix musicaux qui semblaient s'accorder à l'humeur de son client à chaque fois. En dehors de ça ils n'avaient jamais vraiment conversé, comme s'il ne parlaient tout simplement pas la même langue. Mais nul doute qu'il savait quoi dire, par le biais de la musique. Cléo ne connaissait même pas son nom. La seule fois où elle lui avait demandé, il avait répondu « Appelle-moi simplement barman ».

\- Alors, reprit-il en lui apportant le thé parfumé. Tu m'expliques ?

Des cernes sous les yeux, prenant une gorgée du breuvage, Cléo bailla avant de répondre.

\- Vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer ?

\- Juré ! répondit immédiatement l'homme.

Cléo soupira et entama son récit, en omettant volontairement le véritable sujet de la dispute. Le barman se retint tant qu'il put, mais il finit par éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous aviez promis ! Pour lui échapper, j'ai dû me réfugier dans la mer !

Secoué de tremblements, son interlocuteur plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

\- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, ricana-t-il. Elle ne sait pas nager.

\- Oui, mais même avec ça, elle a trouvé le moyen de me lancer la tronçonneuse, elle m'a manquée de peu ! Alors après ça, j'avais trop peur pour retourner à la maison !

\- Je me doute, ça avait l'air violent ! Mais elle n'est pas du genre à te faire réellement du mal, si ?

\- Normalement non, mais là je n'aurais su dire, c'était terrifiant.

\- N'empêche, je suis tout de même surpris. On connaît tous le caractère et les sautes d'humeur de ta grande sœur, mais pour qu'elle en arrive à de telles extrémités... excuse-moi mais je dois dire que je suis assez curieux.

Cléo voulut passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore emmêlés mais ils restèrent coincés dedans. Elle soupira bruyamment, les yeux à demi clos.

\- Désolée, je ne veux plus en parler. Pas maintenant.

Le barman n'insista pas et se mit à astiquer les verres en sifflotant l'air de la musique qui emplissait l'espace.

Cléo but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de soupirer à nouveau. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa ses paupières lourdes retomber. La nuit avait été trop courte. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de s'endormir à même le comptoir. Cependant, au son de la porte battante de la cuisine qui se rouvrit vivement et à la voix qui s'éleva, elle sut que ce ne serait jamais qu'un rêve lointain.

\- Bon écoute Cléo, tu es très sympa et tout le monde t'aime bien, c'est parfait. Mais nous, on a une entreprise en déclin à gérer, alors on te serait reconnaissant si tu finissais vite ton _petit thé_ pour nous laisser bosser ! Ici ce n'est pas un cabinet de bureau des pleurs ! Et...

La tirade acerbe du chef s'interrompit d'un coup. Le temps que Cléo ne relève ses yeux fatigués, seule la vision de la porte se balançant toute seule dans le vide était là. Elle percevait encore des bruits de pas furieux qui s'éloignaient. Puis vint le hurlement.

\- Putain Gunther ! C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives ?!

Cléo fit instantanément la grimace.

\- Il a l'air en forme aujourd'hui, commenta-t-elle.

\- Tu penses, renchérit le garçon. Entre les recettes qui diminuent, la perte des clients et le stress qu'il ne peut pas évacuer sur les véritables responsables, vient forcément le moment où la coupe est pleine.

\- Oui, mais Gunther n'y est pour rien.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je sais, mais vas essayer de lui dire ça. C'est la vérité, mais ça ne changera rien, tu auras juste gagné une bonne engueulade. Avant, on pouvait laisser couler, mais là on est tous à cran, ça peut péter de n'importe qui n'importe quand. On ignore si on pourra vivre encore longtemps de ce métier...

La porte se rouvrit à la volée.

\- Tu es encore là toi ! Bordel Cléo, bois ton truc et dégage ! Merde ! Et toi accélère !

Et il disparut à nouveau. N'osant piper mot, le barman s'activa et Cléo finit son thé le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots derrière la porte, elle ne sut dire si cela venait du chef ou de Gunther.

 **ooOoo**

Chryselle se reconstruisait lentement. Il en allait de même pour Libblanc. Tel un fantôme, Cléo déambula dans les ruelles en état second.

\- Il faut que je dorme, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas rentrer, ni déranger quiconque. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Ses pas l'amenèrent machinalement sur la route sortant du village. Elle se força à parler pour s'entendre, se persuader qu'elle fonctionnait encore un peu.

\- Ah, ce sera là le départ. Bientôt. Oh j'ai sommeil... et en plus j'ai attrapé un...

Sa voix mourut sous un éternuement qui lui donna très mal au crâne. Puis un bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire.

\- J'ai froid. On est pourtant en été. Ah c'est mauvais, juste maintenant. Marche, marche... je ne peux pas courir comme ça...

Elle garda les yeux au sol sans cesser de marcher. Elle perdit vite la notion du temps, des distances. Le chemin devenu terreux et végétal s'estompa pour laisser place aux images qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Des visages, des sons, des reflets, des regrets, des remords. Avant, après, maintenant.

Medley.

Dana.

Gunther.

Arlong.

Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'écroula sur le côté. La mousse avait remplacé la terre. Un arbre parmi tant d'autres n'était pas bien loin. La lumière du soleil perçaient timidement ses feuilles par petites touches et tremblotaient sur son corps épuisé.

\- J'ai vraiment... fait... une erreur. Trop tard, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle sombra dans un sommeil immédiat.

 **ooOoo**

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Arlong n'était pas matinal. Sur les océans, il tenait particulièrement à être opérationnel le plus tôt possible. Plus jeune, dans ce quartier qu'il répugnait à appeler sa maison, il considérait déjà que se lever tôt était un critère de survie élémentaire. Jamais il n'oublierait cette tension, cette peur d'être enlevé, puis torturé ou vendu par les humains hors-la-loi qui venaient régulièrement se servir dans cette zone de non-droit. Les souverains de la seule île aquatique habitable ne réagissaient plus depuis longtemps pour ce quartier mal-famé qu'ils avaient laissé à l'abandon. Les habitants, livrés à eux-mêmes, ne pouvaient compter sur personne.

Survivre était parfois insupportable, mais Arlong n'avait jamais renoncé, il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait toujours gardé un œil ouvert.

Ses habitudes ancrées dans sa chair étaient restées, même après avoir pris le rôle du bourreau.

Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour tout le monde.

Ce fut donc un capitaine particulièrement irrité qui entra en trombe dans l'une des maisons du village de Skéolia pour arracher le drap de son ingénieur.

\- Tu vas dormir encore longtemps ? J'avais demandé à ce que les escaméras soient prêts à mon réveil ! Aller bouge-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

L'ingénieur, encore engourdi et de très mauvais poil, chercha à récupérer son drap en gesticulant. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer car il brailla :

\- La ferme ! Laissez-moi dormir !

Puis il reconnut la personne devant lui et s'étrangla d'horreur, tétanisé. Arlong, le visage fermé, lâcha lentement le drap derrière lui. Le bruit léger de l'étoffe sur le plancher eut plus d'impact qu'une bombe.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il très calmement. Trop calmement.

Son homme déglutit.

\- R-rien monsieur. Je m'excuse, ce sera prêt dans une heure.

\- Trente minutes, trancha Arlong sans appel.

\- Ah... oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien. Et sois sûr que je vérifierai le résultat. Je ne veux pas les installer pour rien.

Là-dessus, il ressortit sans hâte, tandis que sa présence sombre imprégnait encore les lieux.

 **ooOoo**

Le chemin feuillu descendait sous les arbres touffus qui procuraient une atmosphère fraîche bienvenue. Mais si une aura pouvait agir sur l'environnement, tout se serait flétri sur le passage de l'homme-requin.

\- Deux heures ! ragea-t-il, furieux. Cet escroc a mis deux heures ! Quelle efficacité, vraiment !

En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps ou des efforts nécessaires requis pour ce genre de travail, mais peu lui importait. Son délai n'était pas respecté, c'était suffisant pour se fâcher de droit.

L'énorme caisse qu'il avait calé contre son épaule droite était impressionnante, mais elle ne pesait rien pour sa force surhumaine. De son autre main il tenait une carte approximative de la forêt. Il avait pris soin de marquer d'une croix rouge les emplacements choisis pour les escaméras.

Luttant contre l'envie de pester à nouveau, il s'arrêta à l'endroit suivant, observa les environs et posa la caisse. Il en sortit le sixième spécimen et le plaqua contre un tronc. L'étrange animal modifié s'y colla mais garda les yeux fermés. Arlong ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'ingénieur lui avait expliqué et démontré qu'ils se mettraient tous automatiquement en marche lorsqu'ils seraient tous connectés à l'escargophone principal.

Arlong allait repartir aussitôt lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Étalée à même le sol sur le ventre, ses cheveux bleus emmêlés éparpillés autour d'elle, des cernes autour de ses paupières closes, Cléo dormait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. L'apparition lui sembla si improbable et irréelle qu'il s'interdit le moindre mouvement. Il se demanda même un moment si elle n'était pas morte. À cette idée, il ricana et grimaça en même temps.

\- Si j'ai installé tout ça pour rien, ça va barder !

Sur ce, il décida de s'approcher de plus près et s'accroupit. Elle ne faisait presque aucun bruit, ne bougeait presque pas, sa peau était plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais elle respirait, il en était certain. Et ses yeux bougeaient légèrement derrière ses paupières.

Il considéra ses options. Il pouvait repartir et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, ou il pouvait trouver un moyen de la tourmenter un peu. Cette idée le tentait bien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse agir cependant, Cléo émit un petit gémissement. Bientôt le son se mua en une plainte et son visage se tordit. Son corps se tendit et se crispa. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

\- Tss, si tu crois que ça m'émeut.

Il avait vu bien pire. Et il s'agissait des siens.

Il ne sut jamais si sa voix l'avait atteinte ou déclenché quelque chose mais soudain Cléo eut un sursaut impressionnant dans sa direction. Sa petite main se referma sur son poignet et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle ouvrit de grands yeux perdus et suppliants.

\- Taisa ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait crier mille mots, mais ils restèrent coincés et moururent avant de naître. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle le lâcha précipitamment. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Ah... désolée, souffla-t-elle en se redressant en position assise.

Pour dire la vérité, Arlong ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire, quelque peu dépassé. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver. Il se força à ricaner, ce qui sonnait assez fade.

\- Un mauvais rêve ? s'enquit-il.

Cléo n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre.

\- Hé ! Je te parle ! s'énerva-t-il enfin.

Cette fois Cléo lui fit face en soupirant. Plus qu'exaspérée, elle semblait triste.

\- Oui, un mauvais rêve. Satisfait ?

\- Très ! J'apprécie de savoir que mes ennemis vont mal.

Cléo baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis un ennemi ? Moi ?

Elle scruta sa propre main comme si son identité y était inscrite.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vue ainsi.

Arlong cracha par terre.

\- Je vois le genre. Vous vous voyez plutôt comme des Dieux et rien d'autres.

Cléo fronça les sourcils et ramena ses mains sur ses chevilles.

\- Je ne suis personne d'autre que moi-même. J'ignorais que cela signifiait être un Dieu. Ah attendez, je vais essayer un truc !

Et elle pointa subitement son doigt vers lui en émettant un son qui ressemblait à « _pshiii !_ ». Elle le maintint en l'air quelques secondes devant l'air étonné d'Arlong, observant scrupuleusement son visage, avant de le laisser retomber mollement.

\- Ah zut, ça n'a pas marché. Comme quoi, je ne pense pas être un Dieu. Mais si j'en étais un...

Elle l'observa et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Arlong eut alors un sourire dangereux.

\- Oui, et bien ? Qu'aurais-tu fais à l'instant ? Sois donc un peu honnête pour une fois, assume tes désirs ! Ne nous éradiquerais-tu pas tous afin que vous puissiez étendre votre prétendue suprématie sur ce monde ?

Cléo garda la bouche close et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à entendre ce genre de chose ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Allons je t'ai connue plus brave que ça !

\- Vous tenez à plier la réalité pour qu'elle corresponde à votre vision des choses. Quitte à forcer tout le monde à vous haïr juste pour prouver que vous avez raison.

\- J'ai raison !

\- Non ! s'écria soudain Cléo. Jamais je ne souhaiterais ça ! Espèce de... de... têtu !

Arlong cilla. Jamais un humain n'avait osé le contredire ou l'insulter de face. Et surtout, jamais une insulte n'avait sonné si ridicule.

\- Ouch ! simula-t-il, amusé. Je ne vais pas m'en relever.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant son visage prendre une teinte cramoisie. Elle tenta de le fusiller du regard, ce qui fut encore plus comique.

\- Arrête, tu me fais peur, railla-t-il.

Lasse, Cléo se leva.

\- Oh, tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Oui. Je dois aller affronter une personne encore plus pénible que vous. Sur ce...

Elle s'éloignait à peine lorsqu'Arlong l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Qui est Taisa ?

Ce fut tout d'un coup comme si le monde s'était glacé. Cléo s'était figée instantanément. L'atmosphère avait perdu de sa chaleur.

\- Comment ?

Il comprit que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle. Donc très intéressant pour lui.

\- Ne sois pas si rigide, tu as prononcé ce nom dans ton sommeil.

Il se souvint la façon dont elle l'avait appelé. Cette émotion qui ne lui avait pas été destiné. Un être cher sans doute. Cela pourrait lui servir.

\- Tu avais l'air d'y tenir.

Souriant de son petit effet, il ferma les yeux en savourant sa découverte. Lorsqu'il l'entendit revenir vers lui, il les rouvrit sans changer d'expression.

Elle le dépassait à peine, aussi triste qu'elle l'était à son éveil.

\- Oui, je tenais à lui. C'était mon héros. Il aurait pu vous arrêter, lui.

\- Mmm. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler à la rescousse ? Si ça se trouve, il se précipitera à ton secours comme un petit caniche et chassera les monstres de ton paradis.

Il vit clairement qu'il avait heurté une zone douloureuse. La jeune femme luttait désespérément contre un accès de colère.

\- Il est mort, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Oh quel dommage ! Pour un héros, il n'était sans doute pas à la hauteur.

\- Je vous interdis ! siffla Cléo aussi bas que possible. Il était plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais !

\- Tu m'interdis, hein ?

C'était délectable de la voir dans cet état. Il obtenait enfin le regard qu'il voulait.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, petite chose pitoyable. Regarde-toi donc ! Que pourrais-tu me faire ?

Si elle pensait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il allait lui prouver dans la seconde qu'elle était impuissante. Saisi d'une envie nouvelle, il laissa sa main filer vers elle et la choper par son haut. Il tira et elle tomba sur lui avec un cri paniqué. D'un seul bras, il la maintint contre lui tel un étau.

\- Ah ! Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama Cléo en se tortillant vainement dans tous les sens.

\- Et bien ? Je te le redemande, que peux-tu espérer faire contre moi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter cette proximité avec un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vas-y, essaye donc de faire quelque chose.

Si elle avait pu dégager ne serait-ce qu'un bras, Cléo l'aurait giflé, martelé sans retenue.

\- Vous... vous êtes méprisable !

Le rictus d'Arlong s'élargit alors qu'il plongeait son autre main dans ses cheveux bleus en un geste qui n'avait rien de tendre. À ce moment-là, il vit clairement la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Ne me touchez pas, souffla Cléo en tremblant.

\- Alors ? Tu me détestes maintenant ? Tu peux le dire ? Je peux aller plus loin si tu veux.

Il la sentit frissonner, sans doute de dégoût, alors qu'elle se mordait fortement la lèvre et que ses sourcils froncés déformaient son visage. Il laissa alors sa main glisser sur sa nuque et continuer vers son dos. Et là...

\- Non ! Arrêtez !

Cette fois elle avait hurlé.

\- J'ai compris ! Oui je vous déteste ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça !

Immédiatement, la main d'Arlong s'arrêta et quitta définitivement le corps de la femme apeurée. Son autre bras la maintenait toujours.

\- Bien bien, enfin la vérité. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

Une joie mauvaise l'envahit. Il avait prouvé son point de vue. Il avait gagné.

Puis il réalisa que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Il cessa de sourire lorsqu'il comprit que le visage de Cléo se rapprochait de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Puis son visage dépassa le sien et se reposa sur son épaule. Le petit corps qu'il tenait toujours tremblait encore davantage et Arlong sentit le creux de son épaule devenir humide. La réalisation l'atteignit presque doucement lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle pleurait en silence contre lui.

Il se tendit d'un coup et voulut d'urgence la rejeter de tout son soûl, mais il entendit son petit murmure le devancer :

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous tuer.

Il crut soudain entendre une autre voix.

 _Nous ne tuerons personne._

Il se leva furieusement et Cléo fut projetée en arrière sans douceur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il était déjà sur elle. Son large pied sur son sternum l'écrasa contre le sol en lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Tu voudras me tuer, gronda-t-il. Crois-moi, ça viendra.

Il chercha ses yeux et les vrilla de sa haine.

\- Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que j'ai promis à Katsu de te laisser à lui. Je t'aurais déjà broyée sinon !

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna, ramassa la grosse caisse et disparut rapidement sans lui accorder un autre regard.

 **ooOoo**

Il fallut un long moment pour que Cléo soit de nouveau capable de se calmer, et encore plus pour remuer. Elle progressa très prudemment, d'abord par des inspirations de plus en plus profondes et contrôlées, des clignements des paupières, des mouvements des yeux, des contractions musculaires. Lorsqu'elle parvint lentement à se rasseoir, elle tremblait encore.

L'endroit lui semblait soudain si paisible et dénué de présence qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un piège. Malgré tout ses efforts, la peur rechignait à s'en aller.

Elle sentait encore la douleur sur son sternum et aux multiples endroits dans son dos où s'étaient enfoncés des cailloux ou petites racines. Mais surtout, elle conservait encore cette sensation qu'il avait laissé dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, comme une brûlure.

Il avait été là, il l'avait touchée. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar surgi de nulle part. Ça avait été réel.

Il avait laissé une marque sur elle, comme une menace permanente.

Ce geste n'avait été ni violent ni tendre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, mais il avait laissé un énorme impact.

Elle tenta d'oublier et se releva. Toujours prudemment, elle commença à faire les cent pas. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle repéra l'escaméra agglutiné au tronc d'arbre. Arlong devait l'avoir installé plus tôt alors qu'elle dormait. Elle le fixa longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Évidemment, l'étrange animal ne répondit pas, ses gros yeux ronds hermétiquement fermés.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a rien à dire.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui plaisait de moins en moins. Elle se décida à repartir, d'abord en marchant puis au pas de course, sur un sentier qu'Arlong n'avait pas emprunté.

En arrivant bien plus tard au village, il lui sembla que les gens qu'elle croisait avaient perdu de leur substance, comme s'ils n'étaient plus sur le même plan qu'elle, comme des électrons sur plusieurs couches d'un atome. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait perdu quelque chose ?

Elle tenta d'observer les personnes, de répondre à leur salut, mais tout lui semblait dénué de sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un couple qui ne l'avait pas vu. L'homme caressait affectueusement les cheveux de sa compagne.

Les paroles de Gunther surgirent alors dans son esprit.

 _Il suffit qu'un homme et une femme aient certains gestes l'un envers l'autre et on se fait tout de suite des idées sur eux._

Un tremblement la saisit à nouveau et elle dut accélérer pour s'isoler. Dans sa marche folle, elle s'entoura de ses propres bras pour se contenir. Secouant la tête, elle laissa ensuite échapper un rire jaune.

\- Quelle idée, vraiment, conclut-elle.

Oui vraiment. La meilleure des choses était de tout oublier.

 **ooOoo**

Il devait s'éloigner. C'était soudain devenu impératif, vital. Sinon quelque chose de fâcheux et d'indésirable allait se produire. Il l'avait soudainement sentie arriver, cette chose dont il ignorait la nature, indéfinissable, envahissante. Des doigts immatériels avaient déjà commencé à serrer sa gorge tandis qu'une essence forçait son enveloppe corporelle doucereusement. Il savait que pour s'en débarrasser il devait reprendre sa route à tout prix. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait prévu, se remettre sur ses rails pour reprendre le contrôle. Il pourrait alors chasser cette emprise oppressante aussi naturellement qu'il lui avait été impossible de lui résister.

Arlong était fort et il en était fier. Mais même lui savait qu'il était futile de lutter contre un fantôme.

Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais il était encore plus furieux qu'à son départ ce matin, lorsque ses demandes n'avaient pas été satisfaites. Mais ce n'était pas important, il avait renoncé il y a longtemps à chercher une raison à la colère. Après tout, il l'avait déclaré lui-même à Jimbe. Il était désormais la haine de son peuple, il avait embrassé aveuglément cette incarnation de son plein gré. Chercher une raison, une explication à la colère revenait à remettre en question sa propre existence. En définitive, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il laissa donc cette chaleur mordante le brûler, le mouvoir comme elle l'entendait, sans la questionner outre-mesure. Elle s'épuisa très lentement, goutte à goutte, comme un robinet mal fermé.

Aussi, lorsqu'Arlong reprit enfin ses esprits, il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, comme il put le constater en regardant sa carte. Il jura puis fusilla longuement du regard le morceau de papier impassible, comme s'il attendait un rétablissement de la situation à son avantage. Il n'obtint que le chant des oiseaux et le vent dans les branches.

Résigné, il soupira bruyamment et revint sur ses pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aime perdre mon temps ! ironisa-t-il.

Il espérait juste ne pas retomber sur la binoclarde.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas et il put corriger ses égarements sans encombres. En revanche il ne se priva pas de cogiter un peu jusqu'à atteindre une certitude.

Il devait mettre tous les atouts de son côté, réunir davantage d'informations sur cette cervelle de moineau et les transformer en armes.

Il allait découvrir qui était ce fameux Taisa, ce _héros_ déchu qui n'était plus de ce monde, n'ayant ainsi pas pu faire honneur à son titre.

 **ooOoo**

La première chose que Cléo avait fait en revenant fut de vérifier l'état de son pommier. Elle caressa tendrement la marque laissée par la tronçonneuse la veille en une excuse silencieuse. Elle remercia les forces impénétrables qui régissaient le monde d'avoir épargné d'autres sévices à son arbre. Après tout, c'était Medley qui lui avait offert, elle y tenait beaucoup.

\- Tiens tiens ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais pas !

La voix de Medley avait atteinte Cléo avant qu'elle n'ai pu la localiser. Elle se retourna, prit son temps et la trouva accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage. Elle choisit ensuite ses mots avec beaucoup de soin.

\- Pour tout te dire, moi aussi.

Medley soupira et sourit, d'un sourire crispé de quelqu'un qui vient d'ingérer un aliment pourri.

\- Juste pour te mettre au courant, annonça-t-elle, je suis encore passablement énervée.

Cléo dut se mordre la langue pour s'interdire de répliquer « comme d'habitude ». elle verrouilla sa mâchoire, convaincue que cette pique sortirait si elle desserrait les dents. Medley poursuivit alors.

\- Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Je sais que je n'étais pas là, que tu n'as sûrement pas eu le choix et que tu t'es débrouillée pour emprunter le meilleur chemin possible sur tous ceux qui t'étaient accessibles. Je n'aurais jamais pu en faire autant, nous le savons toi et moi. Bien sûr que je l'admets.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. Cléo savait, rien qu'à la regarder, qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini et que les éloges étaient par contre terminées.

\- Seulement, tu as choisi délibérément de ne rien me dire. Je ne l'ai appris _uniquement_ parce que Gunther a tout balancé et _uniquement_ parce qu'il était _bourré_!

C'était une chose rare, mais Medley n'avait pas du tout haussé le ton alors que son irritation avait visiblement repris le dessus. Son expression contrite traduisait son désarroi aussi bien que ses mots. À cette vue, Cléo sentit le manteau de la honte la recouvrir.

Medley avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle était légitimement, pleinement en droit d'être en colère. Parce que c'était vrai, si Cléo n'était pas revenue avec Gunther, s'il n'avait pas eu la langue déliée, aujourd'hui encore ni Medley ni Dana ne saurait. L'abcès aurait enflé encore et encore jusqu'à devenir trop gros pour être crevé sans importants dommages. Cléo pourrait alors trouver toutes les excuses du monde, invoquer les meilleurs arguments, assurer que la confiance qu'elle accordait à ses sœurs n'était jamais entrée en ligne de compte, cela ne resterait rien de plus que des justifications sans saveur.

Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Cléo voulut parler, mais elle n'y parvint pas, pas tant qu'elle regarderait Medley en face. Elle essaya plusieurs fois avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, finit-elle par avouer. Je ne t'aurais rien dit, et pas parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou parce que je croyais que c'était la meilleure façon d'agir. Je n'en ai juste pas trouvé le courage. Je sais que je t'ai blessée...

\- Tu m'as blessée hein ?

Cléo se tut immédiatement. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait absolument pas intérêt à rouvrir la bouche.

\- Sais-tu comment tu m'as blessée Cléo ? À ton avis ? En plus de ne pas m'avoir mise dans la confidence, il a fallu que tu te confies à Gunther. Gunther, putain ! J'aurais accepté que ce soit lui que tu choisisses pour t'accompagner sur ce maudit navire et pas moi, pour peu que j'ai été mise au courant ! J'aurais même accepté plus facilement si personne du tout n'avait rien su et si je l'avais appris autrement, au moins tu aurais traité tout le monde équitablement et je me serais moins sentie mise à l'écart ! Mais là... pourquoi Cléo ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Gunther et pas à moi ? Merde !

Placée face à cette trahison dont elle était l'auteur, l'esprit de Cléo se vida. Elle n'arriva pas à se rappeler des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir aussi incorrectement. Ses souvenirs, ses motivations étaient soudain inaccessibles, emprisonnés dans un épais bloc de glace trop dur pour y creuser, dont la froideur la laissait totalement engourdie.

\- Je crois que _tu ne sais_ _pas_ comment tu m'as blessée, Cléo. Et avant que tu ne gaspilles ta salive, sache que, même si je reste de ton côté, je garderai ce goût amer coincé dans ma gorge pendant un très, très long moment. Et aucune belle formule ni excuse de ta part ne saurait l'adoucir d'ici peu. Alors tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait après tout.

Là-dessus, elle claqua la fenêtre pour appuyer la fin de la conversation. Incapable de bouger, Cléo sentit seulement le manteau se resserrer davantage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Medley réapparut, juste le temps de lancer un coup d'œil particulièrement appuyé à sa sœur muette. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna et disparut en direction du village.

De nouveau seule, Cléo se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Idiote ! se lança-t-elle à elle-même.

 **ooOoo**

Il était midi passé lorsqu'Arlong s'installa au bar du restaurant de la dernière fois. Décidément il adorait faire fuir les clients et faire pleurer le chef ! Il commanda un rhum pur à nouveau, juste pour voir le barman s'exécuter en tremblant comme une feuille. Le pauvre homme, de par l'absence de Cléo, dut cette fois lui apporter le breuvage lui-même et failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'Arlong lui lança exprès un regard de psychopathe. Terrifié, le barman prit la fuite immédiatement après avec un couinement peu viril.

L'homme-poisson vida son verre d'un trait et balança le verre contre le tourne-disque encore en marche. Il ne voulait ni se sentir nostalgique, ni penser à Cléo et aux mouvements de son corps en rythme avec la musique. Le verre explosa avec force en plein sur le trente-trois tours qui sauta, brisé en plusieurs morceaux noirs.

Enfin plongé dans le silence, Arlong sortit de la poche de son bermuda une flopée de documents enroulés. Il parcourut chaque page, chaque ligne avec attention, mais il ne trouva aucune information sur le fameux héros Taisa.

Il considéra deux possibilités : soit il n'avait jamais vraiment habité Calm Stone, soit « Taisa » était tout simplement un surnom et son identité figurait bien sur les listes de noms qu'il tenait.

Ses lieutenants avaient toujours fait du bon travail pour la chasse aux informations, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il douterait soudainement d'eux. Hachi prenait souvent plaisir à côtoyer de nouvelles têtes et avait un don pour susciter la sympathie. Les larves inférieures, même se sachant opprimées, n'étaient souvent pas insensibles à son air enjoué et inoffensif. Quand à Chu et Kuroobi, ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour mettre les humains à l'aise, mais obtenaient des résultats parfaitement satisfaisants de leur côté, par la crainte.

Arlong cogita tout en parcourant encore une fois les fiches. Il remarqua alors le peu d'informations concernant la cervelle de moineau. Les seuls indices qu'il obtint ne lui furent pas d'une grande utilité.

 _Cléo Mockingbird. Vingt-quatre ans. Lieu de naissance inconnu. Famille de sang inconnue. Affiliations : Medley Nightfallen (sœur aînée adoptive), Dana Grimmer (sœur cadette adoptive)._

Rien de plus. Et pas de Taisa à l'horizon. Il grimaça puis ferma les yeux. Au moins, il n'était mention nul part d'une quelconque relation de concubinage avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre mais, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le pathétique humain tout épais l'autre soir sur son bateau, cette question avait tourné et tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'il obtenait au moins une réponse.

 _Les gens d'ici savent si peu de choses sur toi en fin de compte. Alors que sur ta « famille »..._

Il avait bien sûr apprécié la petite histoire dramatique de Dana Grimmer et de ses parents, mais pas autant que celle de la sœur aînée. Il retrouva le passage qui parlait d'elle et le relut une dernière fois avec un large sourire.

\- Toi, tu deviens presque intéressante, ricana-t-il.

Medley Nightfallen. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour la briser désormais.

 **ooOoo**

Pour peu qu'un individu sache faire des distinctions, des comparaisons, il finira nécessairement par faire de la catégorisation. Cette activité était donc largement pratiquée aussi sur Calm Stone. Parfois elle était objective, parfois subjective. Enfermer les gens dans des cases devait être amusant ou rassurant, comme si c'était la meilleure façon de définir et cerner un individu, pour ensuite lui attribuer une place ou un statut dans la communauté. Il y avait ainsi une cascade infinie de cases à pourvoir, parfois diamétralement opposées : beau et laid, riche et pauvre, marié et célibataire... tant à pourvoir, sur des critères plus ou moins bancals.

Mais, et là tout le monde était unanimement d'accord, dans la catégorie « émotions violentes », entre les cases « intériorisation aisée » et « détectable à cent mètres », Medley répondait parfaitement à la seconde.

De ce fait, tous se le tinrent pour dit en la voyant débouler à Chryselle en début de soirée et personne n'essaya de lui adresser la parole.

\- Bande de cons ! maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou.

\- Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est ça ? C'est parce que j'ai un caractère de merde ?

Elle souffla par le nez et s'arrêta.

\- J'm'en fous ! Vous entendez tous ? Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez !

Son cri avait certainement atteint tout le monde, mais personne ne fit mine de répondre. Ils firent tous semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Beaucoup décidèrent de rentrer dans leur maison respective.

\- C'est ça ! Tirez-vous ! Je vous emmerde !

De plus en plus de monde désertèrent la rue, assez précipitamment d'ailleurs. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule au milieu de la rue. Presque.

\- Tss ! Que des vermines ! dit-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit une voix grave moqueuse juste derrière elle.

Medley sursauta et fit un impressionnant bond en avant tout en faisant volte-face. Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Elle le pointa du doigt en serrant les dents.

\- Toi !

Arlong ricana.

\- Oui, « moi ».

\- Putain !

Il lui adressa un sourire extrêmement hypocrite. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette furie à la cervelle de moineau. La furie correspondait mieux aux humains qu'il côtoyait d'habitude, il pouvait déceler le dégoût, le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour lui. Il trouvait cela rassurant, quand sa vision n'était pas bouleversée. Il se dit cependant qu'elle était vraiment trop vulgaire et que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu la toucher comme il avait touché la cervelle de moineau. Il n'en aurait jamais eu l'envie, n'aurait jamais apprécié. Il l'aurait tuée si ça avait été elle qu'il écrasait de son pied ce matin. Jamais il n'aurait pu discuter si longtemps avec elle.

La furie était définitivement rabattue au rang de vermine parmi les vermines. Rien de plus.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas fait « pshhiii ! » en le montrant du doigt.

\- Tu tombes bien, reprit-il. Je cherchais quelqu'un capable de me renseigner.

\- Vas te faire...

Un coup de poing bien placé interrompit la réponse de Medley. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et en tomba à quatre pattes devant lui. Elle se tint le ventre puis eut un haut-le-corps et cracha l'énorme afflux de bile qui remontait de son estomac.

\- Soigne ton langage, c'est un conseil. Tu m'as l'air bien moins prudente que ta binoclarde de sœur.

Medley hoqueta et leva des yeux emplis d'animosité vers lui.

\- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Cléo ?!

Elle se prit un coup de pied. Le choc l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Arlong alla s'accroupir auprès d'elle.

\- On dirait que tu ne comprends pas vite. Je n'ai pas à te répondre, tu n'auras qu'à lui demandé. Si ça se trouve, elle a apprécié...

Il rit cruellement en voyant le regard de Medley changer, passant de l'horreur à la fureur.

\- ORDURE !

Elle tenta de le frapper et se prit une gifle qui claqua aussi fort que s'il avait manié un fouet. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche et l'étouffa à moitié.

\- Shahaha ! Aussi stupides l'une que l'autre ! Je ne sais vraiment pas avec laquelle je m'amuse le plus ! Peut-être deviendras-tu mon nouveau jouet quand je me lasserai d'elle !

Il lui saisit les cheveux, par la moitié assez longue pour en engloutir une poignée. Il tira violemment, incapable de reproduire le même geste que ce matin. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

\- Mais rassures-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as l'air de penser. Comme si je pouvais vous comparer à de véritables femmes dignes de ce nom ! Ça me donne envie de vomir !

Haletante, Medley ne disait plus rien, mais son regard lui promettait mille morts. Elle, sans aucun doute, le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation si elle en avait le pouvoir. Mais elle n'était pas dangereuse pour un sou. Pas de pouvoir, pas d'occasion. Pas de « pshiii ! ».

Arlong s'esclaffa à nouveau devant son impuissance. Lorsqu'il se calma, il avait toujours un rictus sadique.

\- Et puis, entre nous, vis-à-vis de toi, ce serait vraiment trop cruel, tu ne crois pas ?

La respiration de Medley resta bloquée dans ses poumons. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment... ? réussit-elle à cracher.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je ne me sois pas renseigné sur tout les cafards de cette île ? Alors oui, je sais tout. Pauvre petite chose, tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance facile.

Ses yeux glacés et son sourire prouvaient qu'il espérait que c'eut été le cas.

\- Ça aurait mieux valu que tu ne viennes pas au monde, non ? Regarde autour de toi ! Crois-tu que personne ne vois ce que je suis en train de te faire ? Et pourtant personne n'est encore intervenu, personne ne veut se risquer pour toi. Et ta mère, hein ? Ta pauvre mère. Que ça a dû être dur pour elle...

\- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE !

C'était trop, elle préférait se prendre une autre gifle que de l'écouter plus longtemps. La main d'Arlong se referma sur son visage, si large que ses doigts se rejoignaient presque à l'arrière de son crâne. Il serra, savourant le hurlement de cette furie.

\- Un déchet issu d'un viol lors d'un raid de pirates. Bien sûr que personne n'a jamais voulu de toi.

Medley hurla de nouveau, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues. Arlong se redressa sans la lâcher, la soulevant hors du sol. Elle battit des pieds, mais chaque mouvement remontait jusqu'à sa tête et aggravait la douleur. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à la poigne de fer dans l'espoir creux de le faire desserrer.

 _Putain ! Je vais crever ! Je vais crever je vais crever jevaiscrever !_

Ne pas céder face à ce monstre. Ne pas céder à la rage ou la peur qu'il suscitait. Ne pas commettre de faute face à lui. S'en sortir sans dommages.

Elle comprit alors à quel point Cléo avait été forte.

Sa sœur, qu'elle avait rejetée plus tôt. Ces derniers mots qu'elle lui avaient lancé... non, ça ne devait pas se finir ainsi !

 _Cléo ! Je veux pas mourir ! Cléo aide-moi !_

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux si je te tuais, oui, l'entendit-elle susurrer. Mais je vais te donner une dernière chance, je sais me montrer magnanime.

Medley ne put rien répliquer, en proie à un commencement de peur panique.

\- Si tu peux me renseigner, je t'accorderai la vie sauve. Après tout tu as payé pour ce mois, tu as gagné le droit de vivre durant cette période. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, non ?

Il n'entendit qu'un gémissement secoué de sanglots. Ah, elle faisait moins la fière maintenant qu'il jouait sérieusement !

\- Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose, pour le moment. Qui est Taisa ?

Mais Medley ne l'entendit même pas. Elle ne sentait que sa main qui serrait et serrait. Il n'était que question de seconde avant qu'il ne commence à lui broyer le crâne.

 _Au secours ! Non ! non !_

\- Ma patience a des limites, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Pour la _dernière_ fois, qui est Taisa ?

Des larmes dégringolaient en cascade vers le sol si lointain. Des sanglots résonnaient de plus en plus fort. Un liquide chaud coula le long de sa jambe.

\- Je veux pas mourir ! furent les derniers mots qu'il lui accorda.

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Et ton temps est écoul...

\- Arrêtez !

Arlong n'appréciait pas qu'on l'interrompe, mais il daigna retarder sa sentence de quelque secondes. Il tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il n'avait pas encore mémorisée.

Il reconnut le gros nounours empâté.

\- Je vous en supplie, relâchez-la !

Si Arlong accéda à sa requête, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait définitivement une prochaine éventuelle rentrée d'argent dans la seconde. Et en effet, alors que Medley retombait lourdement au sol, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, Arlong serra les poings aussi fort qu'il put.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir encore son nom, mais depuis qu'il avait vu ce gros porc tout gras en compagnie de Cléo, il grinçait des dents chaque fois qu'il était question de lui. Il le vrilla du regard, sans chercher à dissimuler son animosité.

\- Comment oses-tu apparaître devant moi à un instant pareil ?

Gunther tremblait de tout son corps sous son regard de tueur. Il fit un pas en arrière mais se força à rester immobile juste après, les yeux tournés vers Medley.

\- J-je... je sais... des choses... sur Taisa.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir ce chapitre, j'ai dû le modifier plusieurs fois pour que je le trouve ne serait-ce qu'acceptable. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, pourrais-je avoir votre avis ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.**

 **Merci d'avance ! Bonne lecture !**

 **ooOoo**

Arlong grinça des dents, fusillant le gros humain tremblant du regard. Désormais indifférent aux sanglots de plus en plus faibles de la vermine qui se convulsait à ses pieds, il marcha droit vers Gunther qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Il faillit ricaner en imaginant la façon ridicule dont cet homme prendrait la fuite s'il essayait. Il s'épuiserait certainement au bout de quinze mètres ! Il eut également l'idée alléchante de lui planter son rostre droit dans le gras, juste pour voir s'il se dégonflerait tel un ballon d'hélium, mais il se contint. Son objectif, il ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Il avait besoin de cet humain pathétique vivant s'il voulait des réponses.

Il sentit une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. Des questions frustrantes sans réponses tournaient une fois de plus dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les chasser. Avait-il réellement besoin de ces informations ? De connaître l'identité de Taisa ? Il était mort après tout, et il pourrait bien tourmenter la cervelle de moineau par un autre moyen. Quel besoin avait-il de connaître cet aspect de sa vie ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait tellement important ?

Mais il se souvint de son regard à ce moment-là. Il sentait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela lui servirait. Il en était même certain.

Même lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Gunther, il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Gunther recula précipitamment et son derrière rencontra le bord de la fontaine, mais l'homme-requin ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Dans une tentative pour lui échapper, l'humain tenta de se hisser à reculons à la construction en pierre, puis il eut un faux mouvement qui le fit glisser et il bascula à la renverse dans l'eau froide, entre deux petits jets.

S'arrêtant enfin, Arlong eut un rictus méprisant et posa son pied sur le bord du monument, entre les jambes grassouillettes du cuisinier.

\- Sache que si tu me mens, humain, je le saurais, cracha Arlong avec toute la répugnance dont il était capable en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Gunther acquiesça vivement par petites saccades, incapable de faire autrement. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu ? Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pourquoi s'était-il mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Devant cet être ignoble qui lui ôterait sans doute bientôt la vie, il oublia totalement Medley. Le monde entier s'était soudain réduit brutalement. Il ne restait que lui, ce monstre qui le piégeait, et le bruit de l'eau froide qui s'écoulait tout près de lui. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé que ces petits jets provoqueraient un fracas si assourdissant à ses oreilles. Mais par-dessus ce vacarme, la voix haineuse de Arlong tonnait au-dessus de lui.

\- J'attends, _chien de garde !_ Qui est ce fameux Taisa ?

Cette insulte lui sembla bien plus violente que tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu avant, dans la cuisine du restaurant. Il réalisa alors que cela l'avait marqué profondément à son insu. Mais il lui était impossible de s'offusquer ou de se mettre en colère. Au contraire, elle lui rappelait toute son impuissante, ici comme ce soir-là. Ce soir-là ? Quand était-ce déjà ?

Le monde se dilata subtilement et il se revit sur le navire avec Cléo, alors qu'elle refusait de laisser cet homme-poisson l'insulter. Elle avait tenu à défendre son honneur, lui qui n'était rien qu'un pauvre type apeuré et impuissant.

Il sentit quelque chose enfler en lui, une chose qui repoussa sa terreur contre une paroi de son esprit. Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour la détruire, pour le pousser à se battre, même verbalement, contre ce monstre. Mais peut-être était-ce suffisant pour protéger Cléo à son tour.

\- Que... que voulez-vous s-savoir ?

Il fallait qu'il gagne encore un peu de temps, juste assez pour savoir ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ne pourrait pas mentir, c'était absolument exclu. Mais il pourrait aussi ne pas tout révéler.

Arlong émit un dangereux grondement et appuya fortement son pied contre la pierre. Le rebord se fissura avant de s'effondrer brutalement sous le poids qu'exerçait l'homme-requin. Gunther ne put retenir un cri étranglé et sentit sa terreur revenir au galop. Il débita un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête à une vitesse affolante.

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez il est arrivé avec Cléo il y a des années c'était la première fois qu'on en voyait un vrai je ne sais pas mais il était tout rouge avec des tatouages enfin un qui a changé et il s'est réveillé et il parlait pas trop et ils sont partis tous les deux un jour quand il faisait beau et puis ça criait et puis il est parti tout seul il faisait beau aussi et on ne l'a plus revu et il est mort !

Sous l'effet de la panique, sa voix montait dans les aigus alors qu'il continuait à régurgiter sa bouillie sonore tandis qu'Arlong se pinçait l'arête de son long nez en soufflant de dépit.

\- Tout cela m'a l'air bien clair, ironisa-t-il.

Entre deux violents halètements, Gunther parvint à déglutir, conscient qu'il lui fallait démêler un peu la pelote dans laquelle il venait de se saucissonner.

\- On... on ne sait pas d'd'd'où il venait n-n-ni qui il était. Il n-ne nous aimait pas, seule Cléo pouvait l'approcher.

\- Ils sont arrivés sur cette île ensemble ? questionna froidement Arlong.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait saisi dans la tempête verbale décousue qui venait de lui passer dessus.

\- O-oui. Q-quelque chose l'avait g-gravement blessé, on ne pensait pas qu'il survivrait. C-Cléo n'a jamais q-q-quitté son chevet. Elle a pris soin de lui comme s-s'il était son père... j-je... il me faisais peur alors je n'ai pas vraiment...

Perdant patience, Arlong souffla bruyamment à nouveau.

\- On n'a clairement pas la même conception de ce que « savoir des choses » veut dire. Tu ne m'apprends rien d'intéressant ! Alors tu as intérêt à être plus convaincant, sinon je te règle ton compte pour t'être foutu de moi !

La menace eut sur Gunther l'effet d'une explosion qui lui déforma le sens de l'ouïe. Il n'entendit plus rien, ni le bruit de l'eau, ni les battements désespérés de son cœur, ni même sa propre voix lorsqu'il tenta de parler envers et contre tout, sans même savoir s'il parvenait à émettre un son. Seul un bourdonnement sourd emplissait son crâne avec la certitude que sa dernière heure était venue.

Cependant, un miracle sembla se produire à cet instant précis. Sous ses yeux affolés, Arlong se mit tout à coup à fixer un point droit devant lui, comme s'il avait repéré quelque chose de captivant qui lui fit oublier tout le reste. Lentement, Arlong se décala et dépassa la fontaine, obnubilé par quelque chose loin dans le dos de Gunther.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et saisit sa chance. Il s'extirpa hors de la fontaine et s'approcha aussi vite qu'il put du corps de Medley abandonné au milieu de la route et l'agrippa en hâte, sans même vérifier s'il s'y prenait bien ou non. Puis il détala aussi vite que sa corpulence le lui permettait. En effet, si Arlong l'avait vu, il aurait certainement bien rigolé.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, la peur au ventre, le cœur bondissant d'angoisse lorsqu'il se sentit ralentir, vidé de son énergie. Il avait couru au hasard, sans réfléchir. Tout lui allait du moment qu'il s'éloignait de Chryselle. Alors que, n'en pouvant plus, Gunther s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une pente pour ne pas mourir asphyxié, il réalisa que Medley ne bougeait plus.

 **ooOoo**

\- Je veux qu'on le fasse dans une semaine !

Cléo ferma les yeux, quelque peu exaspérée. Elle avait bien dit à Katsu qu'elle l'attendait quand il voulait, mais ce soir-là, elle aurait voulu rester seule dans son jardin, en tête à tête avec ses petites pousses. Malheureusement il était apparu dans son dos, trépignant, alors qu'elle était accroupie pour désherber. Elle ne fit même pas mine de se retourner.

\- _Bonsoir_ , jeune homme, répondit-elle d'un ton appuyé. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

Derrière elle, elle entendit Katsu tiquer impatiemment. Résignée, Cléo se consentit à faire volte-face. Autant en finir au plus vite si elle voulait se retrouver à nouveau tranquille.

\- Tu as exploré tout le trajet ?

Katsu eut un sourire crâneur.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sera vraiment facile ! À mon avis tu devrais t'entraîner sérieusement si tu veux ne serait-ce que...

\- OK. Une semaine, ça me va. Faisons de notre mieux d'ici-là. Excuse-moi, j'ai à faire.

D'abord Arlong, puis Medley, et toujours cette sensation sur sa nuque. Katsu ne venait vraiment pas un bon jour, il ne passait certainement pas en priorité. Elle leva la tête bien haut vers lui pour lui certifier qu'elle était catégorique.

Visiblement vexé, Katsu fronça les sourcils.

\- Profites bien, tu riras moins quand je t'aurais étalée devant tout le monde ! Tu peux être certaine qu'on repassera le déroulement de la course en boucle pour que personne n'oublie jamais !

\- Oui oui. _Merci_ Katsu. Écoute je n'ai rien contre toi, vraiment. Mais peux-tu me laisser s'il-te-plaît ?

De dépit, Katsu cracha à ses pieds et lui tourna le dos.

\- Parfait ! s'énerva-t-il.

Agacée, Cléo n'attendit même pas de voir s'il partait pour de bon et reporta son attention sur le potager. La tension dans son dos était remontée d'un cran, alors qu'elle avait pu enfin se détendre. L'atmosphère de plénitude dans laquelle elle avait réussi à s'inviter s'était définitivement estompée. D'ordinaire, jardiner dans le calme, à son rythme et sans personne était apaisant, mais dans cet état Cléo savait qu'elle ne ferait que s'énerver encore et toujours si elle persistait. Il fallait attendre que ça retombe.

Dans un soupir désappointé, elle s'appuya contre la façade en bois de la maison en maudissant les empêcheurs de tourner rond. Elle étendit les jambes devant elle et ferma les yeux en songeant amèrement à Medley. Jamais Cléo n'avait voulu qu'elle se sente délaissée ou mise à l'écart, mais c'était bien ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle comptait les fois où elle avait dissimulé un sujet, un événement, un secret. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à mal, pour elle il n'était même pas question de confiance ni de trahison. Il ne s'agissait uniquement que des divers fragments composant son jardin secret. Un jardin empli de noirceur où personne ne devait entrer.

Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait tenté de comprendre ce que Medley ressentait avant ce soir. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié toutes les fois où sa sœur s'était enflammée, indignée ou manifesté son mécontentement à chaque élément que Cléo choisissait volontairement de taire. Mais Cléo avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de l'humeur égale – toujours mauvaise – de Medley. Elle s'était tellement accoutumée à ce comportement qu'elle n'y avait tout simplement plus prêté attention. Elle n'avait jamais réellement assimilé ni accueilli les paroles qu'elle recevait dans ces moment-là. Elle se contentait juste d'un sourire doux et imperturbable, alors que cet immense portail en fer sombre et imprenable se dressait dans son dos.

Personne ne devait entrer dans ce jardin.

Car il empoisonnait l'air, car il était indestructible.

Cléo serra les dents et d'un mouvement de tête frappa le mur de l'arrière de son crâne. Le son creux et sourd lui laissa un goût affreux jusqu'au fond de l'estomac.

 _C'est moi que je protège. Seulement moi, comme toujours !_

Lacolère de Medley n'était rien qu'un appel désespéré pour lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait tout lui dire, qu'elle pouvait tout entendre. La colère n'était pas le vrai danger qui menaçait leur amitié. C'était son silence. Son silence d'or si agréable et confortable. Et pendant tout ce temps Medley avait frappé à sa porte en criant « ouvre-moi, je viens te chercher ! ». Mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Pas étonnant que Medley avait fini par jouer des pieds, des mains et même de la tronçonneuse pour tenter d'ébranler la barrière.

Cléo soupira et laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant à la course-poursuite de la veille. Sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus, elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le barman avait éclaté de rire.

 _Medley, j'ai tant de choses à te dire. Quand tu reviendras..._

A cet instant elle perçut quelque chose. Elle se releva et plissa les yeux. Gunther gravissait péniblement le sentier dans sa direction. Avec un petit sourire plus enjoué, Cléo alla à sa rencontre.

Plus elle approchait, plus elle réalisait que Gunther tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle réajusta ses lunettes. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, son corps s'arrêta lentement, comme un jouet à remonteur mécanique qui épuise ses dernières ressources.

Quelque chose enfla derrière le portail. La grille grinça douloureusement en un bruit inhumain de métal tordu.

 _Medley ?_

 **ooOoo**

Katsu était furieux. Il avait marché à grandes enjambées jusque sur la partie dépourvue de galets de la plage, en soulevant des petits pâtés de sable dans son sillage. Le soleil rouge touchait à peine le bord de l'horizon et étirait les ombres comme des élastiques. Seul face à l'étendue de la mer, il pinça ses lèvres en essayant de se calmer. La tranquillité du lieu ne parvenait cependant pas à l'atteindre.

 _Dieux des Mers ! Je déteste cette femme !_

Si seulement la semaine était déjà passée ! Si seulement il avait proposé un délai plus court ! Il avait fallu qu'il ait pitié d'elle et lui donne plus de temps pour se préparer – ou désespérer. Là, dans la seconde, il voulait courir avec elle juste pour le plaisir de la semer loin derrière lui.

Il ne se souvint pas du moment où il avait commencé à détaler. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi le monde défilait devant lui. Ses jambes s'étaient mises en mouvement d'elles-mêmes et il parcourait déjà furieusement la plage. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il avait, brûla avec détermination toute l'énergie bouillante stockée en lui, allant au plus vite. Il voulait devenir une balle, percer les éléments, ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il voulait attirer la fierté de ses compagnons et la reconnaissance de son capitaine.

Un nouveau regain d'énergie le saisit en entier et Katsu sut qu'il ne pourrait se contenter de cette plage déserte. Il fila comme un diable déchaîné vers la mer et sauta à l'eau. À l'instant même où il se laissait engloutir, sa vitesse fut décuplée et ses contours devinrent flous. Il ferma l'accès de l'eau à ses poumons et activa goulûment ses branchies.

Plus jeune, avant de rencontrer Arlong, il avait reçu de ses connaissances l'abominable surnom d'« étoile filante ». Sa vitesse sous l'eau était telle que les trajets invisibles qu'il empruntait restaient perceptibles bien des secondes plus tard. Il créait des formes, des constellations aquatiques, il donnait vie au vide de l'océan. Personne ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison.

Et une humaine ignorante se permettait de balayer son enthousiasme ?

Le jeune homme-poisson poussa un cri bestial. De toutes jeunes créatures des abysses répondirent à son appel.

\- Raaaaah ! Qui a envie d'en découdre ? Toi là ! aboya-t-il en désignant un petit Roi des mers à portée de vue. Essaye de m'attraper !

D'un mouvement vif de la main, il projeta dans la direction du monstre curieux une onde de choc qui l'atteignit frontalement. La créature rugit et le poursuivit rageusement alors qu'il disparaissait dans un tourbillon de bulles.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'il creva la surface après avoir semé son poursuivant, le paysage s'était décliné en teintes mauves. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il avait dérivé jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le navire. Tourné face au ciel, remuant seulement les jambes, il nageait tranquillement vers le rivage.

Défier un Roi des mers, même tout jeune, l'avait bien calmé. Il n'était pas expert en communication avec les créatures aquatiques dominantes et avait encore moins d'autorité sur elles. Seuls les lieutenants pouvaient agir assez efficacement dans ce domaine. Arlong aussi bien sûr, mais lui était encore d'un tout autre niveau. Un regard de sa part et les monstres étaient au garde à vous. Katsu, de son côté, n'avait que peu de pouvoir, agir comme il l'avait fait comportait de vrais risques. Mais il s'en contrefichait, il était trop rapide pour eux de toute façon.

Il avait épuisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'irritation. Soudain il avait la sensation que son corps, sa conscience, son noyau même flottaient intimement au même rythme que les vagues, comme s'il ne faisait à présent plus qu'un avec la mer. Katsu s'échoua sur la rive tout près du navire et resta un long moment sans bouger.

Ce furent les petits bruits de galets qui le remirent en alerte. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul. D'un bond, il se redressa, ses sens aiguisés, et scruta les environs avec attention.

\- Qui est là ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un petit couinement tout près lui répondit. Curieux, le jeune homme-poisson suivit la provenance du son, vers un amas de rochers. Progressant le plus silencieusement possible, il prit tout son temps. Puis, dès qu'il fut tout près, il bondit d'un coup pour coincer la petite silhouette entre ses deux bras tendus.

\- Trouvé, mon gaillard ! triompha-t-il.

\- Aaaah ! Pardon ! s'écria une voix féminine terrifiée.

En comprenant enfin qui était la petite humaine brune, il s'éloigna vivement comme si elle était faite de lave. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la recroiser ici et maintenant.

\- Ah ! C'est toi... heu... Danny ? C'est bien Danny, c'est ça ?

Katsu se gifla intérieurement. Sa mémoire des noms lui faisait encore défaut. Il essaya de se remémorer les dialogues qu'il avait surpris il y a quelques jours dans la forêt, avant de renoncer. Il ne se souvenait que de cette sensation déplaisante dans le creux de son estomac. Cela ne fit que l'agacer prodigieusement.

\- Oh ça va ! se mit-il à râler devant son air terrifié. Je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça !

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait tout fait pour lui faire peur, il y a un instant.

Désemparé, il chercha frénétiquement quoi dire tandis que Dana se plaquait autant qu'elle pouvait contre le rocher en gémissant, espérant une échappatoire. Katsu retenta sa chance.

\- Bon ok, je cherchais à te faire peur, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi, sinon je n'aurais jamais... enfin si mais... Ah ! Bon, je ne te veux pas de mal, regarde, fit-il en levant lentement les mains. Je vais m'en aller si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Dis-moi juste ce que tu faisais là. Ce n'est pas prudent d'approcher notre navire, même s'il est vacant.

Dana ne disait toujours rien, elle avait juste l'air de vouloir s'effondrer à terre pour sangloter. Katsu soupira.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas après tout, hein ? Par contre si tu veux être tranquille, évite de revenir dans les parages. Enfin moi je m'en fiche hein, c'est pour toi que je dis ça... enfin voilà, je vais y aller maintenant, d'accord ?

Et comme Dana restait muette, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Il aimait avoir le dernier mot, mais pas ainsi, en conversant tout seul.

\- Heu, moi c'est Katsu au fait ! Ah mais peut-être que tu savais déjà ? Non ? ...bon, tant pis je... bon j'y vais, hein ?

Une farandole de baffes. Il méritait purement et simplement une farandole de baffes ! Il espérait que jamais Arlong n'apprendrait cette déchéance. Au moment où il décida, penaud, d'arrêter les frais, une petite voix s'éleva timidement.

\- D-Dana.

Katsu s'immobilisa pour la regarder. Elle faisait de son mieux pour entamer une conversation avec lui. Lui dire seulement quelque mots semblait lui coûter tout son courage.

\- Mon nom c'est Dana, parvint-elle à sortir.

Katsu fut à deux doigts de laisser un immense sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il se contint comme il put mais ne réussit pas à stopper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Ah super ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne savais pas parler ! Moi c'est Katsu !

\- J-je sais...

Cette fois, il renonça même à se donner des baffes. Les parties blanches de son visage avaient certainement viré au rouge. Honteux, il détourna légèrement la tête et se cacha les yeux d'une main.

\- J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, marmonna-t-il, boudeur.

Il entendit quelque chose qui lui remua l'intérieur. Mais le temps qu'il ne la regarde à nouveau, Dana avait déjà plaquée en hâte ses deux mains sur sa bouche quand il la regarda à nouveau.

\- D-désolée ! balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ah, ne t'excuses pas, tenta de la rassurer Katsu qui ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. Tu as le droit de rire ! C'est vrai que c'était drôle.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai le droit ?

Katsu sembla réellement surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec moi tu peux en tout cas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferais pas de mal à toi.

Dana inspira en tremblant un peu et répliqua comme elle put :

\- Mais tu... vous... avez fait du mal à ma sœur.

Le cœur de Katsu chavira.

\- Je... non. Enfin si. Parce qu'elle m'a provoqué, alors...

Il fit tout son possible pour chasser ces images qui le hantaient au jour le jour. À cet instant, elles lui semblaient d'une rare violence. Il fut reconnaissant quand Dana reprit :

\- Mais à moi, vous...

\- Tu, je préfère, décréta Katsu.

\- T-tu ne me feras pas de mal à moi, c'est ça ?

Katsu secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

La réponse qui lui paraissait évidente refusa soudain de sortir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer en profondeur. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il honnêtement. C'est comme ça.

Il lui sembla que Dana voulait dire autre chose, beaucoup de choses. Mais elle choisit finalement de se taire. Le silence retomba entre eux. Une étrange envie le titilla soudain. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais tant pis.

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Dana écarquilla les yeux et se plaqua à nouveau contre le rocher.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Il s'y attendait, mais la réaction de la petite brune lui fit malgré tout un effet désagréable. Elle regardait sa main désormais figée en l'air avec crainte et dégoût. Katsu grimaça. De quel droit le regardait-elle ainsi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Du moins pas aujourd'hui !

Renfrogné, il rapprocha sa main, obtenant ainsi la même réaction de rejet, puis l'éloigna. Et il recommença encore, plusieurs fois d'affilée, observant l'inquiétude écœurée grandir toujours plus sur son visage.

\- Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que que tu es drôle ! se moqua-t-il avec un sourire rancunier. Alors ça y est, tu vas pleurer ? Parce qu'un homme-poisson t'adresse la parole et tente de t'approcher, c'est la fin du monde ?

L'image de son attitude dans la forêt avec ce garçon insupportable surgit devant ses yeux et cette fois, l'amertume déborda.

\- Je vaux mieux que ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Épouvantée, Dana poussa un grand cri et se rua en avant à l'aveuglette. Son petit corps bouscula le sien suffisamment pour qu'il perde l'équilibre. Un moment, il songea à la chasser, mais il n'en eut même pas le cœur.

\- C'est ça ! Va-t-en ! Va dire à tout le monde à quel point je suis horrible !

 _Arlong a raison ! Ils sont tous pareils ! Tous !_

Il allait partir de son côté lorsqu'il la sentit. Il reconnaîtrait cette aura entre mille. Devant lui, Dana s'éloignait toujours, inconsciente du danger qui lui arrivait dessus. Agir, il fallait agir vite. Il s'élança à sa poursuite. La rattraper fut aisé, trop facile. Dans sa précipitation, il la tacla et la bâillonna de sa main palmée pour l'empêcher de crier. Il la sentit se débattre désespérément contre son étreinte, et le regard à la fais suppliant et trahi qu'elle lui lançait par-dessus son épaule. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir ?

\- Chut chut ! pressa-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés pour trouver une échappatoire. C'est mon capitaine ! S'il te trouve là, tu auras vraiment des ennuis !

Il repéra une crevasse dans la roche juste à temps pour s'y jeter avec l'humaine complètement terrorisée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

\- Chut, insista-t-il aussi bas que possible. S'il-te-plaît, arrête. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Enfin non... ah ! Écoute-moi enfin !

Il la plaqua contre la paroi, sa main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres tremblantes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, je ne te veux pas de mal, c'est vrai, même si je m'y prend mal. Tu peux ne pas me croire, tu peux t'en aller quand il sera parti, je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais Arlong n'appréciera pas de te voir ici, c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et il fit silence. De leur cachette, ils le virent passer devant eux sans qu'il ne les remarque. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. La respiration de Dana s'accéléra et des larmes se mirent à couler. Katsu se souvint soudain qu'elle avait failli mourir de la main de son capitaine le premier jour. Si Arlong restait dans les parages, jamais elle ne tiendrait le coup.

\- Bon écoute, dès qu'on peut, je te sors d'ici, et après tu pourras t'enfuir et crier autant que tu le voudras. Si tu as compris fais-moi signe.

Elle le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux larmoyants. Katsu soupira, peiné par ce manque de réaction alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, juste un peu.

\- Dana ? Tu as compris ? insista-t-il.

Finalement, il obtint un petit signe de tête. Se voulant rassurant, il sourit, mais dans l'ombre il n'était pas certain que cela ait l'effet escompté. Avec prudence, il retira sa main et vérifia qu'Arlong était bien trop loin pour les deviner leur présence. Après confirmation, il prit Dana par le poignet et sortit tout doucement avec elle. Puis il accéléra. Dana se retint tant qu'elle put, mais des gémissements s'échappèrent bientôt de ses lèvres. Heureusement, Arlong était déjà hors de portée.

Katsu la mena à un endroit sûr, loin de cette plage et du navire. Dana s'effondra à ses pieds, à bouts de nerfs. Par réflexe, il voulut l'aider, mais elle le repoussa.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cria-t-elle plus déboussolée que jamais. D'abord tu essayes de m'amadouer, ensuite tu m'agresses, puis tu me « sauves » ? Tu te prends pour un héros ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

A dire vrai, Katsu lui-même ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Rien de cohérent, c'était certain. Il était temps d'arrêter les frais.

\- Évite la plage, c'est tout, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois il s'en alla, traînant dans sa poitrine quelque chose de lourd.

 **ooOoo**

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas, mais non. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi, un bateau se dirigeait bien dans la direction de l'île.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son bermuda et sortit sa longue-vue. Une fois l'objectif réglé, il tenta de repérer et d'identifier le pavillon que le bâtiment arborait. Mais il ne le reconnut pas. Ce n'étaient pas des pirates, ni des Marines.

 _Un bateau de plaisance ? Que ferait-il par ici ? Et puis, les monstres marins ne sont-il pas sensés l'attaquer ?_

De plus en plus intrigué, Arlong réaffirma sa prise autour de l'instrument en plissant les yeux. Rien à faire, il y avait encore trop de distance entre eux. L'attente serait un peu longue avant de collecter d'autres informations. En parlant d'informations...

 _Merde !_

Il avait complètement oublié les deux humains pathétiques qu'il avait tourmentés plus tôt. Agacé contre lui-même, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le sable.

\- Tu parles d'une enquête bien menée ! ronchonna-t-il. Je devrais vraiment laisser ça à mes lieutenants !

Pendant un long moment, il piétina le sable en râlant tout seul, comme si le sol était responsable de son étourderie. Puis il s'assit d'un coup face à la mer et croisa les bras en maugréant. Impatient, il reprit sa longue-vue, vérifia le nouveau venu encore trop loin, râla encore inutilement. Avec une moue contrite, il dirigea son instrument vers la falaise, là où il avait aperçu la binoclarde il y a quelques jours. Il avait fait cela sans réfléchir, sans s'attendre à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il perçut malgré tout du mouvement flou. Il donna un petit coup léger à la bonnette et l'image devint plus nette.

Elle était là, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne cherchait pas à le regarder comme la dernière fois, son attention était entièrement portée sur la vermine que le gros lard avait daigné lui ramener. Il admira toute la beauté de sa panique, de ses yeux hurlant un torrent de cris liquides, de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui pressaient de questions muettes l'humain qui ne répondait pas. Pas une seule fois il ne cligna des yeux, le spectacle était trop beau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison avec l'empâté et la blessée, il ne cessa de regarder.

Revigoré, il ricana enfin.

\- Si ça se trouve, j'ai tué sa copine, railla-t-il joyeusement.

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'Arlong éternua avec bruit. Ça y est, ils devaient certainement parler de lui et de sa démonstration du jour. Ça y est, elle savait qu'il était le responsable, lui.

\- J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre. J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous.

Il posa enfin sa longue-vue à côté de lui et s'allongea, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, son cœur battant plus fort.

Il se laissa dériver dans ses pensées. Il songea à la toute puissance qu'il exerçait sur cette île, jamais il ne s'en lasserai. Tous ces visages, toutes ces vies qui lui appartenaient et qu'il était libre de prendre... Qui pouvait se vanter d'en faire autant ?

Il l'avait déjà démontré avec ce village que son équipage peuplait désormais. Rien ne pouvait lui résister ! Il songea à leur nouvel espace de vie. L'endroit était loin d'être désagréable, il regrettait seulement qu'il ne soit pas plus prêt de la mer. Même s'il réalisait son rêve un jour, si son empire se concrétisait, si son peuple pourrait librement marcher à la surface et profiter de la lumière du soleil, Arlong ne voudrait pour rien au monde s'éloigner de la mer. Il y avait grandi, elle l'avait formé. Et il voulait si possible y mourir. Mais dans un très long moment bien sûr. Pas avant d'avoir concrétisé ses ambitions.

Il ramena ses jambes vers lui, les genoux pointés vers le ciel, et posa un pied sur son genou opposé. Il tendit l'oreille. Tout était si paisible ici. Chaque endroit de cette île était habité d'un calme apaisant. Rien à voir avec les bas-quartiers des hommes-poissons. Cela lui sembla tellement injuste qu'il en perdit sa bonne humeur. Il pensa à leur reine qui s'intéressait plus à faire la paix avec les humains que de s'occuper des rafles quotidiennes.

Il émit un nouveau grognement. Bien sûr, le but de leur souveraine était le même que le sien, elle voulait que son peuple puisse marcher librement et sans raison d'avoir peur à la surface. Des années durant, elle avait lutté à sa manière, jour après jour, afin de récolter des signatures pour ainsi porter des pétitions assez lourdes aux nobles humains pour qu'ils reconnaissent les hommes-poissons comme étant des égaux dotés des mêmes droits.

Ces mêmes nobles qui les méprisaient. Qui fermaient les yeux sur les horreurs commises par les bandits de leur propre race dans la zone de non-droit. Pourquoi bougeraient-ils après tout ? Les pirates enlevaient autant de « créatures » qu'ils le pouvaient, les nobles les achetaient au marché d'esclaves. Qui s'en préoccupait ? Le Gouvernement Mondial ? Dirigé par des humains ? Mais bien sûr ! Ils étaient à la solde des Dragons Célestes, les plus hauts nobles intouchables qui étaient réellement considérés comme des Dieux. Et qui croyaient l'être tout autant. Les Dragons Célestes raffolaient du marché aux esclaves, et aller contre un Dragon Céleste impliquait se mettre un amiral de la Marine aux fesses et se faire capturer avant d'être envoyé en prison, à Impel Down.

Arlong aurait applaudi devant une telle démonstration de justice. Il aurait ri à gorge déployée en se souvenant qu'on l'appelait le pirate le plus cruel de cette partie de l'océan alors qu'il était loin des atrocités commises par le Gouvernement Mondial. Mais à la place, un éclair de fureur traversa ses pupilles lorsqu'il se souvint de l'existence de la Marine, des amiraux. De cet amiral, moins bien gradé à l'époque, dont il avait croisé la route, juste après la mort de Fisher Tiger.

 **ooOoo**

Fisher Tiger venait de mourir. Dehors, le soleil-même était en deuil, dissimulé derrière d'épais nuages gris étouffants qui recouvraient le ciel entier. La pluie tombait en trombe dans l'océan dans un bruit qui surpassait le tonnerre.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment volé de la Marine, que tous refusaient d'appeler la tombe du capitaine, tout était désormais sombre et silencieux. Presque personne ne dormait, mais personne ne parlait. Tous tentaient d'assimiler la perte de cet être si cher et les révélations qu'il leur avait confié sur son lit de mort. Leur héros, cet homme si brave et si fort, avait été l'esclave des humains, à Mariejoie. Il avait enduré mille et une tortures, encaissé ce mépris continu, avait été rabaissé à une serpillière, pendant trois longues années. Et il avait tout gardé en lui, hanté par ses démons que sa rancœur avait créé durant tout ce temps. Jamais il ne s'en était débarrassé.

À l'instar de beaucoup d'autres, Hachi pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, effondré sur le plancher quelque part sur le bateau. Lui-même ne savait pas où il se trouvait, complètement désorienté. Il se calmait puis recommençait à sangloter. Cela venait par vagues intarissables.

Il sentait une nouvelle onde venir quand il entendit le plancher craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention si son corps entier ne s'était pas mis en alerte. Il réalisa que les craquements ne provenaient pas seulement du plancher, mais de toutes les parties en bois qui l'entourait. Comme si une pression invisible promenait ses griffes sur les planches dans son sillage.

Hachi releva la tête, ses yeux rougis scrutant l'obscurité. Il parvint à distinguer une forme sombre, qui se déplaçait très lentement vers le pont. L'air s'était raréfié et, lorsque la forme passa tout près de lui, Hachi cru qu'il allait finir broyé par une force meurtrière. Son souffle bloqué dans ses poumons, il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait.

\- Arlong ?

L'homme-requin le dépassa sans répondre. Hachi le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre ses intentions. Le cœur battant la chamade, il poursuivit son compagnon et le ceintura de ses six bras. Il l'avait déjà arrêté plusieurs fois de cette manière, mais ce jour-là, Arlong continuait de progresser lentement vers la sortie.

 _Quel monstre !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Hachi qui mettait pourtant toute sa force pour le retenir.

L'homme-poulpe était épéiste. Chacun de ses six sabres qu'il maniait aisément lors d'un combat pesait plus de trois cent kilos. Et pourtant, Arlong continuait d'avancer en traînant Hachi derrière comme un vulgaire poids mort.

\- Arlong ! cria-t-il. Arrête-toi ! Ça ne changera rien !

Arlong venait d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il reçut en pleine face la pluie impitoyable qui martelait sa peau sans merci. Mais c'était inutile. Au diable les éléments ! Au diable les grands discours ! Au diable...

\- Arlong ! Que fais-tu ?

Cette fois, l'homme-requin réagit.

\- Lâche-moi Hachi ! s'étrangla-t-il dans un hurlement. « Ne tuez pas d'humains » ? Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on se montre clément avec eux ?

Il se retourna et repoussa violemment son ami d'enfance qui heurta douloureusement le sol. Puis il lui fit face et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Alors comme ça, on devrait être en paix avec les humains, c'est ça ?! On l'a piétiné et c'est comme ça qu'il a réagi ?! Tiger n'était qu'un idiot !

Hachi, les yeux larmoyants levés vers lui, n'avait même plus l'énergie de se relever.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

C'était trop dur. Arlong ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Haletant, il baissa la tête et le chapeau melon qu'il portait camoufla un instant ses yeux. Malgré tout, Hachi put voir les larmes couler sur son visage et tomber en cascade de sa mâchoire contractée.

Puis il poussa un cri ignoble avant de sauter par-dessus bord et s'enfoncer dans les eaux noires.

\- ARLONG ! REVIENS !

Il n'entendit pas Hachi qui continuait de l'appeler. Il n'avait que cette douleur dans sa poitrine, des images horribles devant ses yeux, les derniers mots de son capitaine.

\- CREVURES D'HUMAINS ! JAMAIS JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAI, JE LE JURE !

Il nagea furieusement des heures durant. Il allait tous les tuer, il leur ferait tous payer !

Et il commencerait par l'île de Koala. Ceux qui les avait vendus.

 **ooOoo**

L'île était toujours protégée par des navires de la Marine quand Arlong perça la surface comme une flèche et explosa la première coque qu'il vit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? hurla un officier affolé.

Arlong retomba lourdement derrière lui, le pont se lézardant sous son poids.

\- Préparez-vous, enfoirés ! rugit-il avec un grand sourire de possédé.

\- Tu es l'homme-poisson... commença le marine avant qu'un coup de poing ne lui aplatisse la figure.

Arlong était venu seul et sans arme, comptant uniquement sur le karaté des hommes-poissons pour les anéantir. Même lorsque tous se jetèrent sur lui, il les repoussa avec aise, filant tel un boulet de canon dans tous les sens, son nez tranchant en avant.

Il finit par bondir haut vers le ciel en riant comme un fou. Lorsqu'il redescendrait, il commencerait le massacre.

\- Si bruyant, fit une voix traînante quelque part.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il entendit avant qu'une douleur atroce ne lui transperce le thorax. Il écarquilla les yeux et son corps entier se cabra. Un goût métallique explosa dans sa bouche. Il retomba sur la rive en convulsant. Ce coup l'avait envoyé si loin ! Il n'avait même pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rayon de lumière aveuglante qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

Il y eut un autre flash lumineux tout près de lui et un homme apparut là où quelques secondes auparavant ne demeurait qu'un espace vide.

\- Tu es Arlong, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la même voix tranquille.

Arlong fit de son mieux pour se redresser, mais il avait trop mal. Il lui avait fallu un seul coup, un instant fulgurant pour qu'il soit mis à terre, à la merci de cet humain qui avançait presque mollement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu aussi...

Plus il approchait, plus Arlong pouvait distinguer son manteau. Un vice-amiral ! Cette puissance venait d'un vice-amiral ! Il l'ignorait encore mais, bien des années plus tard, cet homme deviendrait l'un des trois puissants amiraux de la Marine et porterait le nom de Kizaru.

L'homme s'arrêta tout près et plaqua un pied contre sa blessure pour l'empêcher de bouger. Arlong, des larmes de rage dans les yeux, résista tant qu'il put, mais ne parvint pas à se redresser.

\- …nonchalamment ? acheva-t-il dans une lenteur calculée.

\- Je tuerai tous ceux qui ont trahi Tiger ! hurla Arlong. Tous les habitants de cette île aussi !

\- Tu veux donc te venger ?

\- Exact ! Fisher Tiger est mort ! Les faibles et lâches humains que vous êtes l'ont abattu !

À ses mots, le vice-amiral inclina sa tête sur le côté.

\- Aaaah, alors il est mort. Je ne savais pas. Mais en attendant...

Il se pencha vers l'homme-requin et pointa son doigt droit sur son front.

\- ...tu vas venir avec moi.

Arlong serra les dents sans parvenir à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas réussi à venger son capitaine, il avait été vaincu par un humain, si facilement. Et maintenant, il allait être envoyé à Impel Down.

 **ooOoo**

Il subit un interrogatoire à la prison. On lui demanda des détails sur la mort de Fisher Tiger. Arlong eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas révéler le fait que son capitaine avait été un asservi, il ne voulait de toute façon certainement pas associer son héros avec la notion d'esclave. Il ne voulait à aucun prix entacher son honneur. Mais il ne se priva pas de passer sa haine sur ceux qui l'interrogeaient.

\- C'est de votre faute ! rugissait-il. Si vous nous aviez considérés comme des égaux et non des bêtes, si vous aviez eu des réserves des sang d'homme-poisson sur vos fichus rafiots, Tiger serait encore vivant aujourd'hui ! Il n'aurait pas refusé cette transfusion ! Vous avez provoqué sa mort !

Durant tout ce temps, il s'était tortillé ardemment sur la chaise où on l'avait enchaîné, vidé de ses forces. Les deux humains devant lui notaient ses propos dans une parfaite indifférence, sans changer d'expression. Quand ce fut fini, ils remirent les doublons de leur rapport à un journaliste et conservèrent les originaux.

Puis Arlong fut transféré à sa cellule. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé.

\- Maintenant, fit un gardien de la prison qui l'accompagnait avec un sourire étrange, il va falloir te purifier. Tout les nouveaux passent par là.

Arlong n'apprécia guère ce ton, mais il ravala son commentaire. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de répondre maintenant qu'il était enfermé entre ces murs. Il avait entendu tant de choses à propos de cet endroit, de la violence des gardiens, des différents niveaux des sous-sols de la prison. Plus on descendait bas, plus l'endroit s'apparentait à l'enfer. Plus il devenait difficile d'en sortir vivant.

Mais ce qu'il allait vivre, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Une immense cuve d'où s'échappait une quantité alarmante de fumée brûlante se dressait devant lui. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il comprit, il faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais on l'enchaîna avant et il fut soulevé dans les airs, juste au-dessus du container. Il pouvait à présent voir l'eau bouillonner furieusement à la surface et l'intérieur de la cuve rougir vivement.

\- Juste pour que tu saches, résonna la voix du gardien qui lui parut si lointaine, cette eau est maintenue en permanence à deux cents degrés. Fais-nous signe si c'est trop, et à ce moment-là, on ne fera rien !

Des rires démoniaques envahirent l'espace alors qu'on le faisait descendre lentement vers son bain d'honneur. Il se sentit fondre alors qu'il n'avait même pas parcourut la moitié du chemin. La peur lui mordit le ventre si fort que ses nerfs lâchèrent complètement.

\- Non ! Nooooooon !

Seuls les rires redoublant d'intensité lui répondirent. Désespéré, haletant, il se tortilla frénétiquement dans tous les sens, en vain.

\- Grand frère ! Aide-m... !

Puis il se souvint. Et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau d'elles-mêmes.

Puis quelqu'un sectionna la chaîne qui le maintenait encore en l'air. Il tomba avec un hurlement dans la cuve.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong ouvrit les yeux en sueur. Il s'était assoupi sans le réaliser. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et il ne voyait plus très bien. Indifférent au spectacle d'étoiles au-dessus de lui, il s'essuya le front d'une main et se força à inspirer profondément. Blanc comme un linge, une pression terrible dans son estomac qui refusait de sortir, et il dut rester immobile à même le sol pour trouver un semblant de réconfort.

 _Du calme. C'est fini, je ne suis plus là-bas._

Il se répéta cette phrase comme un mantra tout en respirant les odeurs autour de lui, des odeurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de l'horrible prison. Il se concentra sur l'instant présent jusqu'à ce que les sensations deviennent supportables.

 _Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que j'y retourne. Personne ici n'est assez fort pour me vaincre. Personne ne peut m'arrêter._

Un éclair bleu furtif passa devant ses yeux, comme un petit animal qui le narguait.

 _Non, personne._

Le calme revenant peu à peu dans son esprit, Arlong se redressa et faillit de nouveau tomber à la renverse. Accosté juste à côté du sien, le navire qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt était là, silencieux et presque aussi imposant que le Superb Shark.

Arlong voulut se redresser lorsqu'une main immense se posa sur son épaule. Il manqua de faire un bond en poussant un cri. Outré par le contact de cette main trop grande pour appartenir à l'un de ses hommes, il fit furieusement volte-face, prêt à encastrer l'intrus dans un rocher. Son offensive fut arrêtée par une force quasi équivalente à la sienne, et en voyant enfin son possesseur, il hoqueta de surprise.

\- Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Un petit rire féminin jaillit de cette énorme figure de deux fois sa taille qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, grand frère.

 **ooOoo**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre de Medley. Son corps était allongé sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap parsemé de couleurs automne jusqu'aux épaules. Sa poitrine se soulevait si faiblement que, si on ne prêtait pas une oreille attentive et manquait le bruit infime de respiration, on l'aurait crue morte. Assis à son chevet, Cléo et Gunther l'observait sans parvenir à y croire.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? résonna la voix blanche de Gunther.

Cléo ferma les yeux et serra les poings. L'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde.

\- Tu es plus proche de la réponse que moi, je n'étais pas là.

Elle s'en voulait encore plus. Elle venait juste de réaliser que Medley avait toujours été là pour elle sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Et maintenant, Arlong lui envoyait un autre message atroce. Des larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

\- Je n'étais pas là, répéta-t-elle en reniflant.

Gunther posa sa main sur son épaule et la caressa de son pouce. Il se sentait extrêmement mal.

\- Moi j'étais là, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher quoi que ce soit. En plus, j'ai... !

Il ne put se résoudre à finir et se mordit fortement la lèvre. La main de Cléo rejoint la sienne sur son épaule. Elle inspira et déglutit avant de réussir à parler.

\- Elle serait morte sans toi, Gunther. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Elle le savait, Arlong l'aurait tuée si Gunther n'était pas intervenu. Il aurait tué Medley juste pour quelques informations sur Taisa alors qu'il ignorait qui il était, juste parce qu'elle était liée à lui.

Lui accordait-il donc tant d'importance au point de vouloir connaître tous ces secrets ? Voulait-il la briser à ce point ? Par tous les moyens ?

 _Tu voudras me tuer_ , avait-il dit. Y tenait-il tant que ça ?

\- Medley n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! ragea Cléo. C'était lâche et ignoble de sa part !

Gunther émit un gémissement. Il pouvait sentir à nouveau cette animosité qui lui avait fait tant peur la première fois. Mais cette fois il ne pourrait pas lui dire de se calmer, pas devant le corps brisé de sa sœur. Cléo avait un regard qui ne trompait pas.

 _Si un jour tu pénètres dans mon jardin, je ne te laisserais jamais en ressortir !_

Cette pensée aurait dû lui faire peur, mais elle l'accueillit au contraire comme un bouffée d'air bienvenue. Avec un peu de chance, les ronces briseraient cet intrus, comme elles avaient brisé la maîtresse des lieux il y a longtemps.

 _J'ouvrirai les portes rien que pour toi, pour t'y enfermer. Si seulement._

Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette envie de faire du mal. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cette partie d'elle-même.

 _Les hommes ne sont jamais qu'une seule face._

Elle inspira bruyamment comme si elle venait de crever la surface de l'eau in extremis. Elle se tourna vers Gunther et le supplia du regard.

\- Je... je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement envie de...

Gunther ne la laissa pas finir et l'enlaça. Les dernières défenses de Cléo tombèrent et elle pleura à chaudes larmes contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu ! Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on paye pour moi ! Je ne veux plus que mes sœurs soient en danger ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! Je veux qu'il disparaisse ! Tous ! Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ressentir ça ! Je ne veux pas lui donner raison ! Je... je...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Gunther continuait de lui caresser le dos sans savoir quoi dire. Lui aussi n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se sente ainsi. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est normal d'être dans cet état, tu ne fais qu'être honnête avec toi-même, c'est très important.

Cléo frissonna. Lui aussi lui avait dit quelque chose de ressemblant.

\- J'ai peur, Gunther. Pas seulement pour ma vie ni même pour celle des autres. J'ai peur de devenir ce qu'il veut que je sois.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?

\- Non je ne veux pas.

\- Seulement parce que ça implique de le laisser gagner ?

Relâchée contre ses rondeurs, Cléo sentit une chaleur agréable la réchauffer. Elle commençait à se calmer.

\- Non. Même sans lui, sans ses actes insensés, je ne voudrais pas.

Elle sentit un imperceptible changement dans les gestes de son ami. Elle sut sans voir son visage qu'il souriait.

\- C'est encore plus important. Entrer dans le jeu de quelqu'un ne signifie pas que tu te plieras à son influence et que tu joueras selon son plan. Parfois, j'ai même le sentiment que ça se retournera contre lui.

Ça, Cléo avait du mal à le croire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à dire ça, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le sourire de Gunther disparut, et il lui caressa la tête en une excuse silencieuse. Puis ils se séparèrent. Dans les yeux de Cléo, il y vit toute sa tristesse, mais également un regain de sérénité.

\- Gunther ? Merci de l'avoir sauvée. Et d'être là.

Embarrassé, il rougit et balbutia avant de se détourner. Cléo sourit et regarda à nouveau Medley. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de Arlong. Il comptait bien moins que son aînée endormie.

\- Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, mentionna Gunther. Je vais descendre pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Il avait eu un ton étrange, mais Cléo acquiesça et se retrouva seule. Elle pensa soudainement au barman et à sa capacité à accorder l'ambiance sonore à la personne devant lui. Medley aimait la musique country en ce moment. Mais elle avait insonorisé sa chambre du mieux qu'elle avait pu, et il avait toujours été compliqué d'entendre les morceaux qu'elle mettait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'on dirait sur ses choix musicaux. Medley était plutôt du genre à prendre la mouche quand on critiquait ses préférences.

Cléo se leva et s'approcha du tourne-disque. Ce n'était peut-être pas bien, après tout, de toucher à ses disques sans sa permission. Elle hésitait encore quand le médecin débarqua, flanqué de Gunther.

\- Désolé, si j'avais su que c'était si grave je serais venu plus tôt mais...

Il n'osa pas conclure sous le regard plissé de Gunther. Sa maison avait été construite à proximité de la fontaine, là où le drame s'était produit. Il faisait incontestablement partie des témoins qui n'avaient pas bougé lors de l'agression. Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit d'avoir peur au point de ne pouvoir rien faire, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais Gunther ne supportait pas ce ton hypocrite. Il aurait préféré que cet homme assume sa lâcheté et son impuissance plutôt que de se justifier de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est rien, on va vous laisser avec elle, gronda-t-il en prenant Cléo par la main. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de poser de questions, après tout vous avez tout vu.

Et il descendit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, traînant Cléo derrière lui.

Ils attendirent en silence dans le salon. Plutôt que de faire les cent pas, Gunther proposa de préparer le repas. Cléo déclina l'offre mais l'invita à faire comme il sentait. Elle préféra remonter aider le médecin. Il se mit donc à l'ouvrage seul en essayant de se calmer les nerfs.

Il eut le temps de préparer une omelette aux champignons bleus, un rôti à l'orange et entamait un dessert au café et sésame torréfié quand Cléo redescendit.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr ! fit la voix vexée du médecin avant que Cléo ne puisse répondre. Pour qui me prenez vous ?

Gunther attendit que l'homme apparut à son tour pour rétorquer.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a trop attendu !

\- Dixit Monsieur escargot !

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! s'indigna Cléo. Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter calmement ? Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est quoi faire pour qu'elle s'en remette !

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard électrique avant de se bouder royalement.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, les blessures ne sont pas graves en soi, il n'a certainement pas utilisé toute sa force.

\- Seulement assez pour la mettre dans cet état ! commenta Gunther.

Le médecin tiqua.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux dire par là que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Là, les organes n'ont pas été endommagés au point de devoir procéder à une opération. Bien sûr, les muscles et les os ont souffert, les marques, surtout celle sur le thorax, sont impressionnantes. Mais il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que laisser son corps se régénérer de lui-même. Je vais vous laisser des anti-douleurs et des crèmes. Je viendrais tous les jours pour les perfusions.

Cléo et Gunther se regardèrent. Des perfusions ?

\- Il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant des jours. Si cela se confirme, il faudra alimenter son corps de cette manière. Comme vous l'avez souligné tout à l'heure, j'ai tout vu en effet. Je sais donc qu'elle a perdu connaissance bien après que ce monstre se soit désintéressé d'elle. Elle a subit un choc énorme, il est possible qu'elle ait choisi d'y échapper elle-même en barricadant son esprit ailleurs. Mais cela dépasse mon domaine de compétence. Je ne peux donc que vous dire d'attendre et de veiller sur elle.

Gunther se prit la tête dans les mains et se détourna. Cléo serra la main du docteur en le remerciant et il prit congé. Le sirop resté sur le feu avait largement dépassé la température requise pour le dessert, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Plus tard, Gunther remonta dans la chambre de Medley avec deux assiettes. Il en tendit une à Cléo qui eut un geste de refus. Le cuistot insista.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim non plus, avoua-t-il, mais il faut manger. Si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, comment veux-tu le faire avec elle ?

Dans un soupir, Cléo consentit à prendre des forces.

\- Gunther, dit-elle après un moment.

\- Mmm ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit.

La fourchette de Gunther s'immobilisa à mi-chemin et il ferma la bouche. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je te le dirais après le repas, sinon je ne pourrais vraiment plus rien avaler. Mais en fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

Cléo n'insista pas et patienta. Ils se forcèrent à finir leurs plats en silence, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Enfin, Gunther rassembla les assiettes et couverts et alla les poser sur le bureau de Medley. Il fut très tenté d'aller chercher de l'alcool mais le souvenir encore frais de la veille l'en dissuada. Il se rassit près de Cléo qui attendait toujours en silence.

\- Il ne sait pas que c'était Fisher Tiger en vérité.

Cléo acquiesça, son regard dénué de reproches plongé dans celui de son ami.

\- A dire vrai, j'ai dit un peu tout et n'importe quoi, sans réfléchir. J'ai tellement cru qu'il allait me tuer !

Il ferma les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Cléo lui caressa le bras.

\- Les vivants ont la priorité sur les morts, dit-elle tristement. Quoi que tu lui aies dit, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait accordé du temps pour avoir la vie sauve. Mais je dois savoir ce qu'il sait, pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs.

Gunther soupira et tenta de rassembler les morceaux.

\- Il sait, de façon sûre, que Taisa et toi vous connaissiez avant votre arrivée sur Calm Stone. Et que tu tenais beaucoup à lui. Et qu'il est mort.

Cléo sentit la tristesse l'assaillir, mais elle la ravala.

\- D'accord, je vois, commenta Cléo.

Pour le moment, donc, cela n'avait pas de conséquences trop graves. La curiosité de Arlong était sans doute éveillée, mais Cléo avait beau chercher, elle ne considérait pas que cela représentait un trop grand danger avec les informations dont il disposait pour le moment. Au final, il n'avait pas appris grand chose de nouveau.

Mais si un jour Arlong en apprenait plus, s'il finissait par savoir que Taisa était en fait Tiger, ce serait très différent. Il y avait une infime chance pour que la nostalgie et l'amour qu'il vouait à son ancien capitaine fasse surface et l'adoucisse, peut-être. Mais les risques étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et bien plus grands. Cela pourrait rouvrir des blessures encore fraîches, il pourrait prendre cette nouvelle comme une insulte, il pourrait exploser de rage si, par malheur, il faisait un rapprochement quelconque entre la mort de Tiger et sa relation avec un humain. Il pourrait penser que Tiger c'était adouci à son contact et que cela avait provoqué sa mort. Que c'était de sa faute.

C'était une possibilité. Parfois Cléo le pensait elle-même.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se contentera de ça. On a eu de la chance aujourd'hui. Si on veut.

Gunther acquiesça, ils partageaient tout deux la même crainte. Avec un être comme Arlong, espérer n'était pas suffisant. Il faudrait bientôt, très bientôt, lui donner autre chose à se mettre sous la dent, sinon il reviendrait à la charge, et ni Gunther ni Medley ne le supporterait.

\- J'irai lui parler, déclara Cléo. Il n'est pas question que vous soyez davantage mêlés à cette histoire. Ça suffit.

Quelque peu honteux, Gunther ne put qu'approuver. Il ne pouvait se mentir comme l'avait fait ce médecin. Il n'était pas de taille contre Arlong, quel que soit le domaine envisagé.

Mais Cléo, elle, l'était peut-être. Au moins bien plus que lui.


	10. Chapter 9

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Shirley ? s'indigna Arlong.

L'immense sirène devant lui lui adressa un charmant sourire.

\- Mes aïeux, quel accueil ! Je t'ai connu plus aimable que ça.

Elle s'exprimait toujours avec soin, lentement, en choisissant ses mots. Maintenant qu'elle approchait de la majorité, sa voix avait perdu son timbre aigu de petite fille ou même d'adolescente. Arlong haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non.

C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Il posa un œil blasé sur sa petite sœur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle avait encore grandi. Sa capuche couvrait la majorité de son visage mais il distinguait parfaitement son œil bleu clair, celui qui n'était jamais dissimulé derrière sa frange de cheveux noirs. Il semblait que c'était bien là les seules similitudes physiques qu'ils possédaient tous les deux, des yeux bleus glacés, des cheveux noirs de jais et des dents pointues. En dehors de ça, il était impossible de dire qu'ils se ressemblaient. Il était né avec des jambes, on avait accordé à sa sœur une superbe queue de requin taupe d'un bleu nuit sublime. Le haut de son corps était celui d'une belle femme à la peau blanche immaculée, protégé des regards par son éternelle blouse violette à manches longues et à capuche, attachée seulement en son centre. Son ventre plat et une partie de sa poitrine plutôt avantageuse étaient révélés sans qu'elle ne s'en offense. Ses longs doigts fins s'achevaient en d'élégants ongles vernis manucurés avec soin et se joignaient avec douceur sous son menton sans défaut. Son rouge à lèvres sombre soulignait ses lèvres fines et étirées.

À n'en point douter, Shirley était devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Et terriblement grande.

\- Je vais devoir rappeler à mes hommes de ne pas te sauter dessus, marmonna-t-il.

Shirley eut ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire de dédain et sortit de sa longue manche une liseuse pourpre et blanche qu'elle alluma avec classe. Arlong cilla. Depuis quand fumait-elle ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi, Arlong, commenta-t-elle tranquillement en tirant plusieurs bouffées de fumée adoucie. Je sais me défendre même contre les indiscrets de ce type.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien ! C'est pour eux que je m'inquiète !

Shirley partit d'un petit rire mutin.

\- Ohohoh ! Moi qui pensais que tu jouais encore les possessifs. Mais quelle idée, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, mon frère, possessif ? Ce serait incroyable, où irait le monde ?

Arlong tiqua, elle avait toujours eu ce don de l'agacer dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

\- Bon arrête de me faire chier et dis-moi plutôt...

\- Ton langage, mon frère ! coupa net Shirley de sa voix soudain dure et glaciale.

Son visage avait soudain perdu son côté gracieux et charmant. Si un regard pouvait percer aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement, Arlong ressemblerait certainement à une passoire à l'heure actuelle. Shirley était un maître incontesté en la matière.

Arlong sourit sournoisement de toutes ses dents. Son aversion pour la grossièreté n'avait pas changé. Lui aussi pouvait encore l'énerver.

\- Mille excuses, chère petite _sœur_ , appuya-t-il mesquinement.

Il distingua dans son regard bleu courroucé une pointe de tristesse. Parfois, il se disait que s'il parvenait à lire le regard des gens, c'était essentiellement grâce à elle. Là encore, il l'avait blessé, mais il ne faisait que rappeler un fait, rien de plus, elle n'avait pas à le prendre mal.

\- Même après tout ce temps, commença-t-elle à regret, tu ne me considères toujours pas...

\- Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, trancha-t-il. C'est comme ça, _ma sœur_. Si ça ne te plaît pas, adresse-toi à notre enfoiré de père !

\- _Ton langage_ , Arlong ! s'indigna Shirley. Et arrête avec ce ton, j'ai compris !

\- A la bonne heure !

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shirley s'offusquait d'un détail aussi insignifiant. Ce n'était pas la mort, après tout il appelait bien ses hommes et les membres de son peuple « ses frères ». Il était évident qu'il conservait ce même attachement pour elle, mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme un membre de sa famille de sang. Pour lui, la famille n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Il ne se souvenait pas du visage de ses parents, ses souvenirs les plus lointains et précis commençaient à partir du moment où son père lui avait lâché la main, après l'avoir intentionnellement perdu dans la zone de non-droit. Il ne se rappelait même pas de son visage à ce moment-là, et encore moins de sa mère. Peut-être était-elle morte en le mettant au monde, peut-être avait-elle été tuée ou enlevée par des humains, ou peut-être l'avait-elle tout simplement abandonné elle aussi dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir ni même sentiment d'avoir eu une mère un jour. Lorsqu'il y repensait, à de très rares occasions, les gens du passé n'avaient pas de visage, comme si quelqu'un était passé les inspecter et les avait tous gommés proprement. Tout était gris et glacial, les murs de l'orphelinat, ceux qui le régissaient, son ambiance, tout.

 **ooOoo**

S'il n'avait pas rencontré un trio d'amis déjà bien soudés, Hachi, Chu et Kuroobi, à cette période de sa vie, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la volonté de survivre dans ce monde. Même si au tout début, il avait failli casser les jambes de Kuroobi qui, dans un moment maladroit, lui avait lancé qu'Arlong avait de la chance, qu'il avait encore un père.

Qui voudrait d'un tel père, franchement ? Ce n'était pas parce que cette tête de raie avait vu son propre père se faire tailler en morceau et qu'il en gardait un souvenir traumatisant que cela lui donnait le droit de dire ça ! Après ce jour, Arlong lui avait continuellement cherché querelle, mais Kuroobi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations, Arlong avait prouvé sa force sur lui.

Lorsqu'il se remémorait cette épisode de sa vie, Arlong s'en voulait énormément. Il se disait à chaque fois qu'il aurait dû venir le trouver plus tôt pour faire la paix avec lui. Mais il avait trop de rage dans son corps de petit enfant pour la canaliser. Il en voulait au monde entier et il comptait bien le montrer. Et le pauvre petit garçon-raie en avait fait les frais durant un long moment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que les quatre enfants s'étaient regroupés dans le grenier, qu'Hachi avait proposé ce qui lui semblait être l'idée du siècle.

\- Quand on sera grand, nous monterons un stand de takoyakis ! Ce sera les meilleurs du monde et tout le monde sera heureux ! Nyuuuu ! Je ferais la cuisine sans m'arrêter ! La sauce sera délicieuse ! On aura un toit vert et jaune et des roues de toutes les couleurs avec des grelots, et...

Hachi continuait de parler avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était si passionné et excité qu'il entraînait les autres dans son enthousiasme. Avec lui, les horreurs de leur monde disparaissaient, devenait pour quelques merveilleux moments de simples cauchemars sans impact.

\- Chu pourrait même servir les clients ! continuait joyeusement Hachi. Toi aussi Arlong, nyuuu !

À cette période, Arlong était encore plus associable que maintenant. Il avait détourné le regard avec une petite moue.

\- Je me vois mieux à la caisse, avait-il répondu.

\- Si tu veux ! Nyuuu ce serait tellement bien ! Et Kuroobi, tu pourrais...

\- Passer la serpillière ? avait suggéré pernicieusement Arlong. Je te vois bien ramper au sol, Monsieur-je-m'écrase !

Il était fier de son commentaire, en dépit des yeux scandalisés tournés vers lui.

\- Arlong ! C'est pas gentil !

Hachi était décidément trop tendre, il n'aimait pas quand des disputes éclataient entre eux. Kuroobi, au bord des larmes, se sauva en courant.

La nuit venu, alors qu'Arlong s'était levé pour soulager un besoin pressant, il avait entrevu une petite lumière bleue provenant d'une pièce normalement vacante. Intrigué, il s'était approché et avait jeté un œil. Kuroobi était assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, les épaules tremblantes. La lumière semblait provenir d'un coquillage qu'il serrait précieusement dans ses mains.

\- Papa... papa, sanglotait-il. S'il-te plaît, donne-moi ton courage et ton contrôle, ou je me retrouverais tout seul...

Il faisait de son mieux, mais il avait énormément de mal à se calmer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, d'aussi loin qu'il put se souvenir, Arlong eut honte. Mal à l'aise, il retourna dans sa chambre sans bruit, sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Le lendemain il prit Kuroobi à part. Pour la première fois, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une once de crainte dans ce regard clair.

 _Il ne s'écrase pas du tout._

Arlong soupira.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un père comme le tien.

Les yeux écarquillés, le sang de Kuroobi ne fit qu'un tour et son coup de poing partit tout seul.

\- Parle pas de mon père ! T'as pas le droit !

Arlong se releva et cracha par terre avec un petit ricanement amer.

\- J'ai pas le droit hein ? Parle pour toi ! T'as pas le droit de lui pleurnicher dessus ! Sois fier de lui plutôt ! Montre-toi digne !

Il se prit un deuxième coup, mais il le balaya d'un rictus moqueur.

\- Et après ça parle de contrôle.

\- Tu m'as espionné ! hurla Kuroobi.

\- Pas le choix, tu chouines trop fort !

La dispute avait dégénéré en bagarre et le vacarme qu'il firent attira les responsables. Ils furent séparés de force sous les commentaires acerbes des adultes.

\- Il faut les enchaîner, ces deux là !

\- Foutons-les dans un placard !

\- Ouais, attachons-les vite ! Qu'on ait enfin la paix !

Ils ne plaisantaient pas. Arlong et Kuroobi se retrouvèrent ligotés dos à dos et jetés dans un placard fermé à double tour.

\- J'te déteste !

\- Moi aussi !

Ils continuèrent un moment à se rugir dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal à la gorge. Puis, dans ces ténèbres restreintes, ils finirent par se sentir mal.

\- Arlong ?

\- Quoi ?

Ils avaient tout les deux besoin d'entendre leur voix, de se distraire.

\- Tu es jaloux de moi ?

Il y eut un silence pesant.

\- Arlong ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai vu mon père mourir devant moi. Il n'y a rien d'enviable.

Il sentit Arlong remuer inconfortablement.

\- Au moins, ton père t'a aimé.

\- Pas le tien ?

Son rire de dédain grinça contre les parois miteuses du placard. Kuroobi perçut toute sa rage et sa détresse.

\- Si je le retrouve un jour, je le tue, dit-il très calmement.

Kuroobi acquiesça dans le noir.

\- Je t'aiderai.

Arlong essaya de le regarder par-dessus son épaule malgré cette épaisse mer noire.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je crois que je te comprends.

Il y eut un autre instant silencieux durant lequel Kuroobi crut entendre un reniflement, mais il ne dit rien. Puis la voix d'Arlong perça timidement l'obscurité.

\- Quand on sera grands, il faudra que tu aides Hachi avec ses takoyakis. Il est trop nul.

 **ooOoo**

Il y eut les rêves éphémères de l'enfance, la dure réalité de la vie, l'adolescence, la peur, la venue d'autres comme Jimbe, l'entraînement quotidien au combat pour gagner ne serait-ce que le droit de marcher dans un petit bout du quartier en prouvant sa force. Il y eut les humains, les gangs, les enlèvements, l'apprentissage du sang versé.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y eut Shirley.

L'homme-requin, adolescent, venait à peine de fêter ses quinze ans. Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie ni de fête, mais il célébra joyeusement ce jour, au même titre que tout les autres, en s'accordant une beuverie dans un bar en dehors des bas-quartiers. Il lui sembla que la serveuse lui faisait de l'œil avec insistance depuis quelques jours et il commençait à se demander quelles étaient ses possibilités avec elle. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci ne demanderait pas d'argent en échange, et il deviendrait enfin un homme. Il essaya de lui accorder un sourire ravageur qui ne passa pas très bien et souleva son chapeau en guise de salutations. Puis il se lança :

\- Toi, ma petite, j'suis sûr que t'es pas ce genre de salope.

C'était sensé être un compliment de son point de vue éméché, aussi il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle prit cet air révolté et le fit jeter dehors sans sommation.

\- Pfff, bah si finalement ! Elles pensent vraiment qu'au fric !

Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui et il entendit un ricanement.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? fit la voix moqueuse de Kuroobi. Si tu acceptais de te séparer de quelques malheureux billets, il y a longtemps que tu ne serais plus l'éternel puceau de la bande. En parlant de bande, tu peux au moins ?

\- Ta gueule toi ! Je t'ai pas sonné ! s'exclama Arlong, rouge de honte et de colère.

Kuroobi partit d'un grand rire avant de vite redevenir sérieux.

\- En fait je venais te chercher, fit-il en levant son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction d'un autre bar. Y a un type là-bas qui veut te voir. Il a dit que c'était personnel. Il veut que tu sois seul.

Arlong haussa les épaules, désabusé. Sans doute un énième chef de gang qui venait revendiquer une partie de leur territoire. Ça tombait pile.

\- Super ! Je vais m'amuser un peu !

\- Tu veux que je reste dans le coin ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète, vas plutôt te faire piquer ton pognon !

Il éclata de rire et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bar indiqué.

L'homme-poisson qui l'attendait à l'intérieur lui lança un sourire fourbe qu'il n'apprécia pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers sa table, quelque chose se tortilla désagréablement dans ses entrailles. Puis il se planta devant lui et tout se figea. Son souffle, son sang, l'espace et le temps. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais le doute n'était pas permis, son corps, lui, se souvenait depuis le premier jour.

Ce n'était pas un règlement de compte, pas de ceux qu'il connaissait.

L'homme-poisson se leva et désigna une petite sirène camouflée derrière lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, et elle se cramponnait en silence à sa main. L'homme se dégagea et lui mit une énorme perle qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal entre les mains à la place. Puis il regarda Arlong, toujours figé, droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te la laisse.

Sa voix était claire et forte. Le ton assumé et sans regrets. Arlong sentait son corps trembler. Il voulait bouger, l'attraper, l'étrangler, le rouer de coups, mais il était emprisonné dedans. L'homme rajusta son long manteau rouge sang et sortit sans un mot de plus. La petite fille déboussolée le suivit du regard sans comprendre. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Arlong qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il vit ses yeux bleus, si clairs et innocents, emplis d'incompréhension. Exactement les mêmes yeux qu'il avait quand il était enfant.

Une décharge violente parcourut son corps entier et il se rua hors du bar à la poursuite de cet homme. Mais il était trop tard.

\- Kuroobi ! rugit-il en dernier recours.

L'homme-raie apparut presque immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- Bon sang Arlong, j'étais en train de conclure !

Arlong ignora ses reproches et le saisit brusquement par son gilet en coton noir.

\- Où est-il ?! Tu l'as vu partir ?

Abasourdi par son comportement soudain bestial, Kuroobi comprit que c'était sérieux. Il le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, non, mais on va le trouver. Explique-moi.

Il le sentait trembler de colère sous ses paumes. C'était grave.

\- C'était lui ! fulmina-t-il. Je veux le tuer !

Kuroobi comprit et réaffirma sa prise sur son ami. Il s'en voulait d'avoir écouté cet homme, de ne pas être resté avec Arlong. Une colère sourde gronda en lui.

\- On va le trouver, tu as ma parole.

À ce moment-là, ils entendirent un petit gazouillis tout près d'eux, et réalisèrent que la petite sirène rampait par terre dans leur direction, incapable de marcher comme eux. Arlong fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus. Kuroobi pencha la tête.

\- C'est sa fille, précisa Arlong tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

\- Donc ta...

\- Je ne peux pas.

Kuroobi soupira.

\- On ira la mettre à l'orphelinat tout à l'heure alors. En attendant, nous...

\- Grand frère !

Arlong se retourna vivement. La petite fille, sa demie-sœur, tendait ses petites mains vers lui et l'observait de ses grands yeux. Elle s'étala par terre, puis se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et tendit encore ses mains vers lui.

\- Non.

Kuroobi sentit une pique dans son cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où Arlong avait parut si effrayé.

\- Arlong, tenta-t-il, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Arlong acquiesça et tourna le dos à l'enfant. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son père, qu'il lui brise les os. Il devait le faire.

La petite voix derrière lui l'appela encore, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se mit à marcher, chercha sa colère pour se concentrer dessus. À chaque fois qu'il pensait la trouver, il entendait les supplications de l'enfant. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il avait recommencé. Dix ans plus tard, il avait recommencé !

\- Grand frère ! pleura la sirène.

L'instant d'après, il se précipitait vers elle. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle devrait se passer de lui.

Au lieu de ça, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Dieux des Mers, elle était si petite, si fragile !

\- On rentre, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- On l'amène à l'orphelinat ? demanda Kuroobi derrière lui.

\- Dis pas de conneries !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroobi. Le soir-même, ils feraient la fête pour marquer l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de leur famille.

 **ooOoo**

Depuis ce jour, Arlong l'avait pris sous son aile. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des grands frères, surtout qu'il rappelait sans arrêt qu'ils ne partageaient que le sang de leur enfoiré de père, ce qui blessait et rendait furieuse Shirley. Elle le prenait trop personnellement à son goût. C'était juste la vérité, il avait fait sa part après tout.

\- Bon, et maintenant, tu vas peut-être enfin me dire comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu possédais ce navire ! Et comment tu as su où j'étais ?

Shirley prit son temps pour tirer plusieurs fois sur sa longue pipe avant de lui répondre.

\- Effectivement tu me donnes si peu de nouvelles que je n'aurais su où chercher. Heureusement pour moi, rappelle-toi que j'ai un don. Enfin, une malédiction.

Arlong ferma les yeux.

\- J'avais oublié ta satanée boule de cristal ! Pour ma part, je ne considère pas que voir le futur soit une malédiction. Être voyeuse, ce n'est pas si mal.

Il sourit en anticipant sa réaction.

\- Voyante ! enragea Shirley.

Ça marchait à chaque fois. Il éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Arlong ! Je ne vois que les mauvaises choses ! C'est pour ça que c'est une malédiction !

\- Mais non ! contra son frère. La preuve, tu m'as bien vu dans ta boule, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une mauvaise chose.

À cela, Shirley posa sur lui un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas finir malheureux, Arlong.

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier sans chaleur.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

Shirley secoua la tête tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas tout voir, mon frère, mais j'en suis sûre. Si tu continues ainsi, tu perdras quelque chose de très précieux. Et ça te détruira.

Arlong se leva.

\- Il est tard, tu me raconteras comment tu es arrivée demain, tu dois être fatiguée.

Il souleva son corps gigantesque et la maintint contre lui aussi confortablement que possible pour lui éviter un déplacement trop difficile. Shirley soupira puis sourit.

\- Tu comprendras tout seul demain, fit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Arlong grogna puis eut un petit sourire en coin.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit. Elle restait au chevet de Medley sans parvenir à se lever. Dès qu'elle entrevoyait une fine pellicule de sueur se former sur la peau de son aînée, elle s'empressait de la tamponner délicatement. L'air marin et les crissements des insectes rendaient l'atmosphère supportable, mais le silence de sa sœur mettait Cléo mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru penser ça un jour, mais ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, en cet instant, c'était que Medley se réveille pour la traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Cléo la laisserait faire, elle prendrait tout, puis elle la serrerait dans ses bras. Et elle lui raconterait tout.

Cléo se mordit la lèvre. Elle mentait sur ce dernier point. Malgré son désir de lui prouver sa confiance, elle ne voyait tout simplement pas comment c'était possible. Les mots resteraient bloqués une fois de plus. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentie nauséeuse.

 _Pourtant il faut que j'y arrive ! Pour mon bien, et pour elle._

Le jour finit par pointer son nez et Cléo, épuisée, alla se mettre au lit. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment. À peine toucha-t-elle l'oreiller que son esprit se dissolvait pour partir ailleurs. Il se répandit à travers le monde et le temps, absorba les innombrables éléments qui s'offraient à lui pour les oublier aussitôt. Il lui fallait rester vierge pour accueillir toujours plus de merveilles. Elle ne possédait qu'un nombre limité de pages, qu'une quantité limitée d'encre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout inscrire dans sa mémoire.

Elle voyagea si loin, pendant si longtemps, tandis qu'une multitude de pages folles tourbillonnait autour d'elle.

Cléo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tenait sa solution.

Elle se précipita à nouveau dans la chambre de Medley, vérifia que tout allait bien, et inspira à fond.

\- Attends-moi encore un peu, tu sauras tout à ton réveil.

Si Cléo ne pouvait pas parler, rien ne l'empêchait d'écrire. Ce serait sans doute pénible, désordonné, mais nécessaire. Et elle laisserait tout à Medley, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de lire, ou d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tout sera à toi. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

Armé d'un bloc de papier et d'un stylo plume, elle coucha à l'encre bleue la prière ligne en tremblant.

 _Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, un royaume caché dans le ciel..._

 **ooOoo**

Katsu courrait en suivant le sentier forestier. Il voulait améliorer son jeu de jambes et son souffle, surtout dans les montées. Elles restaient son point faible le plus problématique, il voulait le combler avant la semaine prochaine. Il secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas satisfait.

Il ne voulait pas seulement gagner. Il voulait écraser son adversaire, c'était ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours.

Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée de Libblanc, il en oublia presque de s'arrêter. Il laissa ses jambes l'entraîner aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient après qu'il eut cessé de les pousser. Puis il se tourna vers Chu qui l'attendait, accroupi près de l'escargot-projecteur avec... non, il était seul.

\- Bah, il est où Hachi ? demanda Katsu.

Chu secoua la tête d'un mouvement sec et agacé.

\- Pour ne PAS répondre à ta question, laisse-moi te dire que les escaméras fonctionnent ! Chu !

Étonné, Katsu cilla. Chu avait vraiment l'air contrarié.

\- Heu... bah tant mieux alors.

Il observa son camarade plus âgé marmonner tout seul dans son coin.

\- Et après, on va encore dire que je déteste les femmes ! C'est faux, chu ! Elles n'ont juste pas ma préférence, mais je les respecte autant que les hommes ! Mais celle-là ! Chu ! Par pitié, faites qu'elle s'en aille vite !

\- Ah, toi aussi tu déteste Cléo ?

Chu interrompit ses gestes et leva lentement la tête pour lui jeter un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Quel est le rapport ? C'est qui Cléo ?

Katsu avait oublié que Chu ne s'intéressait pas nécessairement à ses activités.

\- Seulement mon adversaire, maugréa-t-il. Si on peut appeler ça un adversaire.

Chu haussa les épaules.

\- Chu ! Je ne peux pas encadrer les humains, mais je n'ai pas encore de raison de haïr celle-là plus qu'un autre.

Katsu hocha la tête avec condescendance. Chu n'avait juste pas encore eu affaire de près à elle.

\- Donc, que se passe-t-il en réalité ?

Chu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dévoilée et sortit sa meilleure expression boudeuse.

\- Tu dois être le seul à ne pas être au courant, chu ! Shirley, la sœur de notre capitaine, est arrivée hier soir.

\- Sa sœur ?

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, d'ailleurs il ignorait jusqu'à son existence avant cette révélation. De ce fait, il fut doublement surpris.

\- Et c'est elle que tu ne supportes pas ?

Encore une fois, Chu regarda Katsu comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une absurdité, comme l'existence d'îles flottant dans le ciel.

\- Dieux des Mers ! Chu ! Non ! J'apprécie assez Shirley, d'autant que je dois être le seul qu'elle a toujours épargné ! Chu ! Je n'ai jamais été vulgaire en sa présence, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. C'est qu'elle sait être effrayante parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier. Mais je la considère comme une petite sœur aussi.

Katsu préféra ne pas imaginer la fameuse Shirley pour le moment. Chu enchaîna d'un ton soudain plus grinçant.

\- Par contre, elle n'est pas venue seule, elle a su se faire embarquer sur un foutu navire pour arriver ici ! Franchement, elle aurait pu trouver n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurais rien dit, mais là...

Il fronça les sourcils et prêta l'oreille attentivement, un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Ses craintes se confirmant, il fit les gros yeux et expira tout l'air dans ses poumons d'un seul coup.

\- Bah tu vas voir ! Quand on parle du Kraken on en voit les tentacules !

Imitant avec ses index les mouvements d'un chef d'orchestre qui tape son pupitre de sa baguette, il écarta les bras théâtralement et commença à guider une symphonie silencieuse au moment pile où une voix stridente retentissait.

\- J'en ai assez ! Où est mon prince ? Qu'il se montre ! Je sais qu'il est là !

Abasourdi, Katsu vit surgir une femme-poulpe qui, comme Hachi, était rose et possédait six bras qu'elle agitait rageusement dans tous les sens. Un foulard noir à motifs blanc retenait ses longs cheveux blonds. Chu accentua dramatiquement ses gestes en grognant.

Derrière la femme-poisson, Hachi se hâtait pour pouvoir la suivre en se tortillant.

\- Nyuuuu ! Octopako, je t'en prie ! Épouse-moi !

\- C'est mon prince que je cherche, pas un pauvre maraud !

\- Nyuuuu ! Mais je peux être un prince moi aussi ! Je suis le prince des takoyakis !

À cet instant, Chu laissa tomber mollement ses bras, complètement blasé, et Katsu tomba à la renverse.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong tentait encore de digérer ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as fait croire à cette... _tarée_ que le prince de ses rêves se trouvait sur cette île ?

Shirley acquiesça une unique fois, son œil bleu pétillant de malice.

\- Ce qu'il y a de génial avec la voyance, c'est que je suis la seule à savoir ce qui se cache dans ma boule de cristal. Et comme mes prédictions se sont _toujours_ réalisées – elle lança à son frère un regard appuyé et il leva les yeux au ciel – personne ne songe à remettre mes inventions en question.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Regarde dans quel état est Hachi ! Elle va lui briser le cœur, comme à chaque fois !

Shirley alluma sa liseuse sans se sentir concernée.

\- Et il s'en remettra vite, comme à chaque fois. J'aime bien Octopako, dit-elle simplement. Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle. Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle trouvera un vrai prince au cours de ce voyage et tout sera bien qui finira bien.

\- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, tu l'aurais vu dans ta boule !

Shirley soupira, exaspérée.

\- Je ne vois que les mauvaises choses ! Les grands bouleversements !

\- Une évolution matrimoniale dans la vie de cette folle _est_ un grand bouleversement !

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça ! Je n'ai jamais inclus cette notion dans ma vie !

Shirley forma un rond avec sa bouche et un petit cercle de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. Puis elle y passa l'annulaire fin de sa main gauche. Elle resta à peine quelques secondes à observer cette bague immatérielle avant de la dissiper totalement.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle pensivement. C'est vrai que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Elle se rendit compte que son frère n'était plus auprès d'elle. Il s'était levé et marchait d'un pas décidé vers le village.

\- Octopako ! cria-t-il. Ramène ton cul vite fait et tire-toi !

\- Ton LANGAGE Arlong !

 **ooOoo**

Cléo ne fit pas attention ni à l'heure ni à l'avancement de la journée, mais elle su se situer approximativement lorsque Gunther vint lui rendre visite avant le service du soir.

\- Pas d'évolution ? demanda-t-il d'entrée.

Dos à lui, Cléo secoua la tête.

\- C'est comme le médecin a dit, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se remettre. Il est passé tout à l'heure lui donner ses perfusions.

Elle se redressa correctement sur sa chaise, retourna le bloc de papier sur ses genoux et reboucha soigneusement son stylo plume avant de le poser sur les feuilles. Gunther vint prendre place à côté d'elle, s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais se tut en remarquant son expression.

\- Ca va Cléo ? Tu pleures !

Elle expira et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait.

\- Je suis en train de ressortir mes vieux démons, expliqua-t-elle en tapotant le papier du doigt. Ce n'est pas... disons, une expérience agréable.

C'était un euphémisme. C'était comparable à une noyade dans une eau noire et visqueuse. Elle suffoquait en ce moment au milieu de cette eau sans lueur, sans air, sans savoir par où nager pour rejoindre la surface et la lumière. C'était terrifiant et très douloureux.

\- Faire face à ses démons, commenta Gunther. Cela demande beaucoup de courage.

Incertaine, Cléo haussa les épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas courageuse du tout.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir fini. Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le refaire. Et surtout, je ne pourrais pas montrer ça à beaucoup de monde. Je me suis toujours dit que moins on en savait, mieux c'était. Que seul le futur importait, qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent et enterrer le passé.

Gunther l'écouta en silence puis, constatant qu'elle s'était tue, se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est un point de vue défendable. Ce qui importe le plus est ce qu'on peut encore contrôler. On peut agir sur le présent et essayer d'anticiper le futur. Cependant, enterrer le passé me semble une erreur. Grâce à lui nous pouvons apprendre de nos erreurs, et des erreurs des autres aussi. Et surtout, si ton passé te trouble ou t'empoisonne, le reste de ta vie en pâtira. Il ne faut absolument pas le laisser derrière, il te rattrapera toujours. À un moment, il faut s'arrêter, se retourner et lui faire face.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise quand il la vit mordre sa lèvre, ses larmes menaçant de déborder.

\- Cléo, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé et je ne cherche pas particulièrement à savoir. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sentes bien toi. Si un jour tu veux m'en faire part à moi aussi, même par écrit, je t'écouterai. Mais je crois comprendre, vu ton état, que c'était très dur. Se retourner pour faire face à... quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, j'ai l'impression que ça équivaut à faire face à la mort. C'est pour ça que je te trouve très courageuse.

Cléo frissonna et ravala une boule dans sa gorge.

\- Merci Gunther. Mais pour le moment est-ce qu'on peut... parler d'autre chose ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! la rassura précipitamment Gunther. Aucun problème ! Tu veux que je te raconte comment le chef a essayé de me tuer cette fois ?

Cléo se mit à rire et acquiesça, reconnaissante.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de choses plus ou moins futiles, puis lorsque la tension fut quelque peu retombée, Gunther lança un nouveau sujet :

\- Au fait, tu as vu qu'il y a un autre bateau qui a accosté ? Ce sont encore des hommes-poissons !

Intriguée, Cléo cligna des yeux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas quitté la chambre aujourd'hui.

\- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous quand on a compris ce qu'ils étaient. Deux bateaux, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai saisi ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. Apparemment le... le requin n'a pas trop apprécié et cherche à les renvoyer sur l'océan.

Soudain soucieuse, Cléo lui prit le bras.

\- Tu as revu Arlong ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Son ami secoua la tête.

\- Tu es folle ! Plus jamais je ne l'approcherai celui-là ! Je l'évite du mieux que je peux, quitte à me cacher toute la journée. Depuis hier, j'ai peur qu'il défonce les portes des cuisines pour venir me faire bouillir !

Il mit du temps à se calmer et reprendre plus sereinement.

\- Mais bon, tout le monde dans Chryselle et peut-être même Libblanc est au courant. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très discret !

\- J'imagine...

\- Enfin, ces nouveaux arrivants sont un peu bizarres aussi, surtout une ! Elle non plus n'est pas très discrète. Apparemment elle chercherait intensément un prince.

Cléo fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Un prince ? Ici ?

\- De toute évidence, on l'a mal renseignée.

\- Oui, mais elle y croit dur comme fer au vu de son insistance ! En plus, il y a l'homme-poulpe qui lui court après ! Ce serait presque drôle si il n'y avait pas le... _lui_ aussi sur ses talons.

Cléo émit un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Et les autres ? Ce sont des pirates ?

\- Non, ils ont l'air d'être des marchands. Il paraît qu'ils parlaient de repartir immédiatement après avoir largué « la bombe », mais le requin leur a formellement interdit.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cléo puisse sourire à un moment pareil.

\- Dommage, ça aurait pu l'occuper ! rit-elle en imaginant déjà un éventail de situations comiques.

Mal à l'aise, Gunther se leva.

\- Bon je vais y aller, je vois que tout va bien de ton côté.

Cléo inclina la tête et il se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisi les bons mots. Mais elle lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, j'ai un truc à faire à Libblanc. Laisse-moi un instant !

Elle passa devant lui et dévala les marches. Gunther, après avoir rajusté le drap de Medley alors qu'il était déjà en place, la suivit. Il l'aperçut à temps remettre une planche du parquet en place et fourrer quelque chose dans sa poche. Puis elle lui accorda un autre sourire et ils sortirent ensemble.

Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent ni Arlong, ni beaucoup de ses acolytes. Apparemment, eux aussi s'étaient planqués pour éviter la femme-poulpe. Au moment de se séparer, Gunther tourna la tête vers Cléo et la vit entrer chez le joaillier.

 **ooOoo**

\- Par pitié ! Dites-lui que vous devez repartir et rembarquez-la à votre bord ! Elle est insupportable ! On a déjà presque perdu un membre de notre équipage !

Devant la supplique de Katsu, traumatisé par la dépression sévère de Hachi qui, depuis plusieurs heures, se roulait dans la fontaine cassée en position fœtale, le chef des marchands secoua la tête.

\- Écoute mon petit gars, nous on ne demande qu'à s'en débarrasser de cette folle ! Si ton capitaine ne nous avait pas menacé, il y a des lustres qu'on serait repartis ! Mais là, en sachant qu'on va se la coltiner encore pour un certain temps, on va profiter de sa balade sur terre pour décompresser. Et crois bien qu'on va prier pour qu'elle y reste un trèèèès long moment ! Ce n'est pas moi, ni aucun d'entre nous, qui allons la rappeler avant l'heure fatidique !

Voyant que c'était inutile, Katsu se détourna en grognant, un début de migraine tambourinant dans les tempes. Autant partir s'entraîner encore un peu avant le coucher du soleil.

Juste avant de quitter la plage, il aperçut une silhouette qui venait dans sa direction. Il soupira avec lassitude en reconnaissant Dana. Celle-ci se figea en le voyant, surprise, et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit toi ? Enfin après tout, fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je t'aurais prévenue.

Il prit soin de passer à une bonne distance d'elle en marmonnant, les mains dans les poches.

\- 'Sont pénibles, les gonzesses !

C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix.

\- Heu... mais, c'est que je...

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et poursuivit son chemin. Il se souvenait que trop bien de comment ça s'était fini la veille, et ça risquait de recommencer.

\- Bonne soirée, lança-t-il tout de même sans un regard.

\- Katsu !

Cela l'arrêta. Il la regarda avec des yeux de poisson rouge. Puis il secoua la tête et fit mine de l'ignorer à nouveau.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire hier, mais tu m'as fait peur. Très peur.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai remarqué, merci. T'inquiète, je n'essayerai plus rien.

Dana se tortilla maladroitement.

\- En fait, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu voulais...

\- Écoute, je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? s'énerva Katsu. Je ne me souviens pas ! Mais je ne voulais ni te faire peur, ni te faire mal. Et ça a bien foiré ! J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voyais qu'une chose très sale en moi, alors que je ne le voulais absolument pas ! Juste... bon, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revivre ça, alors tu m'excuseras, je m'en vais.

Il fut surpris quand Dana se planta devant lui, les bras écartés.

\- Attends, il... il faut que je te dise q-quelque chose !

Katsu soupira et passa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu rigoles, tu trembles rien qu'en étant près de moi. Pas besoin de te forcer, j'ai compris, je...

\- Je suis désolée !

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il lui sembla qu'il résonnait encore pour les siècles à venir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je... je suis désolée ! J'ai peur de toi, de tes mouvements, je n'y peux rien ! Mais je sais que tu m'as aidée hier ! Je... je te remercie.

Le jeune homme-poisson cilla et se gratta la joue.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais vraiment, tu devrais éviter de revenir là, surtout si tu ne veux ni croiser mon capitaine ni que je vienne à ta rescousse de... de la même façon... qu'hier.

\- Ah ! En fait... essaya-t-elle avant de s'interrompre puis, encouragée par un geste de Katsu, elle enchaîna. Je venais ici pour... peindre. Avant. Avant que vous...

\- Oh.

Après une hésitation, Dana se décala légèrement et se mit à observer l'océan, désormais presque entièrement camouflé par les deux bâtiments.

\- Cette vue était si belle, commenta-t-elle. Elle m'a toujours apaisée. Alors je venais presque tous les jours pour peindre.

\- Et plus maintenant ?

Il lui sembla déceler un frisson en elle.

\- Je n'y arrive plus. Pas avec ce navire. Et en plus il y en a un autre maintenant.

\- L'autre ne restera pas longtemps, tenta Katsu avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Mais le vôtre si.

Katsu sentit quelque chose se tordre dans ses entrailles. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais abrité quoi que ce soit en lui qui puisse lui donner cette sensation de mal-être. Il mit cette empreinte de côté, au même endroit que son envie urgente de s'excuser.

Heureusement Dana enchaîna d'une petite voix, comme si elle confiait un secret :

\- Enfin... en fait j'avais arrêté un peu avant. J'avais déjà décidé de ne plus peindre ici.

Intrigué, le jeune homme-poisson se gratta la tête.

\- Tu en as eu marre de cet endroit apaisant ?

\- Non. J'aime toujours... j'aimais toujours venir ici.

 _Sans doute avant notre arrivée_ , pensa Katsu avec amertume.

\- J'ai voulu offrir le dernier tableau que j'ai peint ici. J'avais tout mis dans cette œuvre en ne pensant qu'à lui.

\- Lui ? demanda-t-il prudemment en redoutant la réponse.

\- C'est mon âme-sœur !

 _Bingo !_ _Le Roi des cons !_

Un grognement gronda dans la gorge, mais Dana ne l'entendit pas.

\- Quand j'ai voulu lui apporter, ce sont ces grosses filles qui s'accrochent toujours à ses basques qui m'ont reçue.

Katsu dut ravaler un commentaire.

\- Elles ont dit tout le mal qu'elles pensaient de ce tableau et se sont moquées ouvertement. Je n'aurais pas dû les écouter, mais tout ce qu'elles disaient sonnait terriblement vrai. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand Yan est arrivé.

Dana s'interrompit de nouveau, perdue dans ses souvenirs contemplatifs. Katsu fit une nouvelle grimace qui passa également inaperçu.

\- Et donc, je suppose que Roi des... que _ton Yan_ a rétabli la situation en un tour de main, c'est ça ? grommela-t-il maussade.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Katsu devina que ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Du moins pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

\- Il a juste dit « C'est quoi ce truc ? ».

Katsu attendit, mais il n'y eut rien d'autre.

\- C'est tout ? s'enquit-il tout de même.

\- C'est tout.

Katsu ne put s'en empêcher. Il se frappa le front de sa main et la laissa recouvrir ses yeux longuement. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait ce tableau, il ignorait s'il le qualifierait de splendide ou au contraire d'horrible, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose à l'art. Seulement, Dana lui avait dit qu'elle avait tout donné. Tout son cœur, ses espoirs, son amour. Elle y avait sans doute passé des heures, il l'imaginait très bien en train d'hésiter sur la couleur à choisir, se demandant si elle devait vraiment rajouter une infime touche de plus sur la toile. Devait-elle peindre le paysage tel quel, ou devait-elle rajouter un élément singulier ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle peinture, elle était destinée à un homme précis, à quelqu'un dont elle voulait recevoir l'attention. Alors, après avoir achevé son œuvre, les questions devaient l'avoir hantée. Était-ce tout ce dont elle était capable ? Était-ce suffisant ? Devait-elle tout recommencer ? Puis elle avait dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour le lui apporter.

Tout ça pour entendre « C'est quoi ce truc ? ».

\- Mais quel con ! s'exclama Katsu sans pouvoir se retenir.

C'était vraiment donner de la confiture à un cochon !

Dana sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée.

\- Ah, mais il l'a quand même accepté, alors ça me suffit.

Katsu allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle enchaîna :

\- Mais j'ai arrêté de peindre après ça.

\- Tu vois ! Ne dis pas que ça te suffit alors ! Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu aimais venir peindre ici et qu'il a trouvé pile les mots pour t'enlever ce plaisir ! Ce n'est pas rien !

Dana cilla.

\- De toute façon, aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque je ne peux plus approcher cette plage. Et je ne pourrais plus être apaisée avec ce navire.

Katsu dû se mordre la langue. C'était vrai, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus Roi des Cons qui continuait à la priver de ce plaisir, c'était eux. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer comme une fleur devant Arlong et lui dire « Hé capitaine, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'accoster à une autre plage ? » Il lui faudrait donner une justification valable. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas que cette petite humaine soit triste n'était assurément pas une bonne idée !

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il ressentait tant le besoin de la consoler.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ce tableau, dit-il tout simplement.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir repeindre.

Dana ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui, elle ne faisait que dire ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute, comme un regret que l'on cherche à exorciser.

\- Et puis, si tu veux vraiment le voir, je peux te dire où il est.

Katsu grimaça. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller visiter la demeure de son Altesse.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... prétendit-il de réfléchir. Hum... dans sa chambre ?

Dana secoua tristement la tête.

\- Il... il est accroché dans le bar de l'Oseille, à Libblanc.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

\- De quoi ?

Il vit le visage de Dana se déformer brièvement avant de vite regagner un semblant de sang-froid.

\- Il m'a expliqué que, comme il pouvait voir ce paysage tous les jours en sortant de chez lui, il l'avait vendu au patron du bar.

N'osant en croire ses oreilles, Katsu secoua la tête.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, mais il m'a dit aussi que... que j'avais un certain talent parce... parce qu'il avait pu en tirer un bon prix alors... c'est qu'il était content... je... c'est... c'est merveilleux, non ?

Katsu en perdit sa voix. Elle arrivait à dire une chose pareille tandis que des larmes débordaient sans retenue sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête.

\- Il... il faut que j'y aille !

S'il restait, il allait la toucher encore. Il ignorait juste si ce serait pour la consoler ou la secouer.

Il se dépêcha de la laisser derrière lui, tentant de fuir cette masse noire qui grandissait en lui. Ce type, cette ordure ne méritait pas une telle dévotion, un tel aveuglement. C'était injuste !

Ces pas le menèrent partout dans le village, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bar de l'Oseille. Il y entra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, interrompant par sa seule présence toutes les conversations de la salle. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce tableau accroché au mur. Il repensa à tout ce que Dana lui avait dit. Et, saisi d'une impulsion, il décrocha l'œuvre et repartit avec, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, il le contempla, de plus en plus dégoûté.

\- « Je peux voir ce paysage tous les jours en sortant de chez moi », cita-t-il en imaginant Son Altesse Roi des cons sortir ça à Dana. Quel... tocard !

Il n'avait rien compris ! Katsu n'était pas certain de tout comprendre non plus mais il le sentait dans ses tripes. Cette peinture, ainsi que toutes les autres avant, n'étaient en rien identiques ni au modèle, ni entre elles. Il voulut courir jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait quitté Dana pour le lui dire, mais bien sûr elle n'était plus là.

Déçu, il choisit de rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison, toute envie de courir l'ayant quitté. Il y déposa le tableau de manière à ce qu'il soit bien mis en valeur. Puis un sourire doux, puis machiavélique, naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, quand Roi de cons sortirait de chez lui, il trouverait une belle surprise en son honneur.

 **ooOoo**

Décidément, cette furie était rapide ! Depuis la fin de la matinée, Arlong n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix stridente dans le village tout entier. Ses oreilles en bourdonnaient encore.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? – il prit une voix plus aiguë – _« J'aime bien Octopako, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle ! »_ Je t'en ficherai moi ! Ah c'est sûr, on ne s'ennuie pas !

Lassé, il s'appuya contre la façade d'une boutique parée de pierres aux couleurs variées. Quelle journée ! Ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Lui et ses compagnons avaient rencontré cette femme il y a longtemps, lors d'une promenade dans les quartiers plus illuminés de leur île, dont celui de Beverly Fish. Elle était assise sur un banc, en train de se pouponner de ses six bras. Une main arrangeant sans cesse ses cheveux, deux tenant chacune un miroir, un rouge à lèvres dans une autre, un petit sac très féminin tournoyant autour d'un doigt aguicheur, elle adressait des clins d'œil coquins à ceux qui se tenaient à proximité. Un petit attroupement s'était généré autour d'elle, montrant qu'elle avait une certaine notoriété.

Hachi, qui à l'époque n'avait en tête que son stupide rêve de monter un stand de takoyakis, en avait eu la tête retournée. Kuroobi n'avait pas été exactement indifférent non plus. Quant à Chu, inutile de dire que le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Et Arlong, bien qu'il ne la trouvait pas laide, n'avait pas été attiré plus que ça. Ils se mirent donc tous d'accord pour laisser cette opportunité à l'homme-poulpe. Ils pensaient, au vu de son comportement, que cette femme serait une prise facile, même pour lui.

Que de douces et naïves espérances !

Il se souvenait encore très bien la façon dont elle avait regardé son pauvre ami, cette manière bourgeoise et hautaine dont il l'avait toisé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur échange si bref.

\- Mon ami, je suppose que vous ne faites pas partie de la haute, tout comme moi ?

Les rires moqueurs autour d'eux l'avaient rendu malade.

\- Nyuuu... je ne peux pas en dire autant, non. Ah, mais je vous trouve très jolie !

Hachi lui avait adressé un grand sourire naïf.

\- Mmmm. Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas tellement le temps de faire des écarts, j'ai un rêve dans la vie.

\- Oh ! Moi aussi ! C'est sans doute un signe !

Arlong avait dû rabattre sans chapeau sur sa tête pour cacher le fait qu'il avait honte pour lui. À côté de lui, Chu secouait la tête et Kuroobi restait parfaitement de marbre, le dos bien droit.

\- Bon bon, si vous insistez, soupirait la femme-poulpe. Alors dîtes-moi votre rêve. Le mien est de rentrer au palais pour épouser un prince !

\- N...nyuu... moi je, je pourrais vous offrir les meilleurs takoyakis du monde ! Ils surpasseront de loin les meilleurs mets que l'on sert au palais ! Je rêve de monter un stand de takoyakis !

Chacun avait énoncé son rêve avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais ceux d'Octopako étaient vite devenus vides et désintéressés.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous entendre, avait-elle coupé net. Bon, au suivant ! N'y a-t-il donc personne qui sied à ma valeur ?

L'attroupement s'était resserré subitement autour d'elle et Hachi s'était retrouvé propulsé hors du cercle.

Cela avait marqué la fin de leur première rencontre. Arlong aurait aimé que ce fut la dernière. Malheureusement, Hachi avait de la suite dans les idées et chaque jour ils entendirent parler d'elle, chaque jour il allait la voir, chaque jour il était éconduit, de plus en plus sèchement. Et à chaque fois ils le ramassaient à la petite cuillère.

\- La bourge et l'idiot, énonça-t-il pour lui-même. Où a-t-on vu ça ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit tout proche d'une porte qui s'ouvre et d'un tintement de clochette.

\- Encore merci, fit une voix qu'il connaissait. Bonne soirée !

Encore un bruit de porte que l'on referme cette fois, le même tintement plus étouffé. Des bruit de pas légers qui s'éloignent. Arlong écouta tout, immobile, puis jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la rue adjacente.

Ses cheveux bleus se soulevant subtilement à chaque pas, son corps se balançant et réagissant comme s'il suivait un rythme, Cléo avançait en direction de la plage en fredonnant un air sans paroles. Une étrange mélancolie envahit l'espace autour d'elle alors que, à travers ses lèvres closes, filtrait sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant, un peu comme lorsque chantent les sirènes, mais pourtant cela restait complètement différent.

Il secoua la tête et décida de la suivre aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il l'entendait parfois changer de rythme, de ton. Elle le fit passer sans savoir par une gamme de sensations qui lui alla directement au cœur.

 _La musique est le langage du cœur. Personne ne peut le traduire ni l'expliquer, pas même le musicien qui la crée. Une interprétation logique, même magistrale, sans erreur, ne peut reproduire la clarté que le cœur a saisi lorsque seule existait la musique pure et brute. Seul le cœur comprend totalement. Ne mets pas de mots dessus. Écoute, n'explique pas._

Alors il écouta. Tout en la suivant en silence, sans se questionner, il écouta simplement. Quelque chose gratta à nouveau sa surface de sa mémoire.

 _Tu entends ça, Arlong ?_

Il n'était plus question de la musique, il le savait.

 _C'est le plus beau son du monde._

Il secoua la tête. Avec cette voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus venait toujours un déchirement. Non, il n'entendait pas. Il sentait, de toute façon, qu'un tel son n'existait pas en ce monde.

\- Hachi voyons, ressaisis-toi mon grand !

Arlong, en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur, eut le réflexe de se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une maison. Cléo avait atteint la fontaine et regardait, intriguée, Shirley réprimander sévèrement l'homme-poulpe.

\- Heu... pardonnez-moi mais est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Cléo.

Shirley, qui venait de noter sa présence, lui adressa un sourire poli.

\- Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle. Il s'est seulement fait rejeter pour la centième fois.

\- La centième ? répéta Cléo incrédule. Le pauvre, je suppose...

Shirley secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ne faites pas attention, il s'en remettra vite. Je vais le confier à mon frère, il le fera boire. C'est une de ses spécialités.

 _Ah bah merci !_ s'indigna Arlong qui n'apprécia que moyennement que sa sœur parle ouvertement de lui avec un humain. Surtout celle-là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très raisonnable, commenta la cervelle de moineau qui n'eut même pas l'idée de demander qui était ce frère. J'ai des souvenirs plutôt... vifs vis à vis de l'alcool.

\- Moi de même, approuva Shirley. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes ces grossièretés qu'ils peuvent débiter ! Mais que voulez-vous, ils ne connaissent pas d'autres moyens. Ah les hommes ! Désespérants ne croyez-vous pas ?

Arlong dut se retenir physiquement pour ne pas débouler sur sa sœur et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Cléo haussa les épaules, clairement indécise.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous faites bien partie du nouvel équipage ? Celui qui vient d'arriver ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Comme Shirley acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire, elle enchaîna :

\- En fait je cherche un marchand qui serait intéressé par les bijoux.

L'œil de la sirène pétilla immédiatement.

\- Allez au bateau et demandez Spade. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est un homme-espadon.

Le visage de Cléo s'illumina d'un coup.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ah, et bon courage avec... suggéra-t-elle en désignant Hachi.

Elle adressa un signe amical à Shirley et fila vers sa destination. La sirène la regarda s'éloigner un moment en silence, puis elle lança :

\- Tu vas rester caché longtemps ? Depuis quand et-tu devenu couard ?

Arlong grinça des dents.

 **ooOoo**

\- C'était un plaisir de traiter avec vous, énonça poliment Spade, l'homme-espadon.

Plusieurs liasses de billets dans les mains, Cléo ne souriait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

La crête dorsale aux reflets jaunâtres de l'homme-poisson frémit d'indignation.

\- Et bien, pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble que vous en ayez quand même tiré un bon prix !

Cléo avait dû marchander avec lui pour obtenir à peu près la somme que le bijoutier lui avait estimé. L'expérience avait manqué de la faire défaillir, et plusieurs fois elle avait failli renoncer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aurais juste préféré ne pas m'en séparer, ils m'étaient très précieux sentimentalement. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ah que voulez-vous ? Ainsi va la vie des fois, il faut savoir ce que l'on veut.

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu et se moucha bruyamment.

\- Quand repartez-vous ? demanda alors Cléo.

Spade renifla.

\- Dès que notre passager aura terminé ses affaires ici. Autant dire que nous n'en savons rien. Mais certainement avant la fin du mois.

\- Peut-être qu'il y aura des gens qui voudront faire affaire avec vous.

\- Ils sont les bienvenus.

Cléo le remercia et prit congé. Elle ferait passer le message.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer.

 **ooOoo**

\- Mon frère, je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais.

Arlong, assis à ses côtés sur le tapis de coussins qu'il avait mis en place pour elle, haussa un sourcil.

\- Il y a un « mais », c'est ça ?

\- Mais je n'approuve pas tes méthodes.

Il s'y attendait.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas emmené avec nous ? Tu es incapable de comprendre.

\- Il me semble avoir grandi dans le même environnement que toi, et pourtant je n'éprouve pas ce besoin insensé de soumettre tout ce qui bouge.

Arlong secoua la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il disait, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu sais que nous allons tourner en rond si nous avons encore cette conversation. Comme toujours. Autant arrêter là tout de suite.

Un jour, lorsqu'il aurait réussi, elle devrait reconnaître qu'il avait bien agi.

\- Tu échoueras, mon frère.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as rien vu dans ta boule de cristal ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, c'est normal, puisque tu ne vois que les mauvaises choses.

\- Ton rêve _est_ une mauvaise chose en soi. Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte.

Arlong lui adressa un sourire plein d'hypocrisie. Il cherchait la chose la plus vulgaire possible à lui dire quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Qui est là ? aboya-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis sa voix calme lui parvint :

\- C'est Cléo. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Surpris, il se leva, oubliant Shirley et son petit sourire en coin, et ouvrit la porte.

Le round suivant allait commencer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hop ! Après un petit séjour dans le Nord sans PC, me revoilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Le suivant est pratiquement fini (enfin presque...) mais je dois tout recopier !**

 **À ceux qui m'ont accordé des reviews : merci beaucoup ! Sans vous je ne pourrais pas continuer ! Merci aussi à celui/celle qui m'a laissé un commentaire en italien, mais même si j'ai compris je ne sais pas parler du tout cette langue. Alors... grazie ! (là je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur ^^')**

 **One piece et ses personnages sont toujours la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda (sinon on reverrai beaucoup plus Arlong ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ooOoo**

En courant jusqu'à Skéolia, Cléo s'était doutée que ce serait difficile, mais en aucun cas cette connaissance de cause lui permit d'encaisser cette détresse avec plus de légèreté. Chaque pas qui l'avait rapprochée de ce petit village lui rappelait douloureusement le génocide qui y avait eu lieu.

Auparavant, dans la petite clairière juste à l'entrée du village, elle était souvent accueillie par une vision des plus agréables. Les enfants jouaient gaiement entre eux sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs mères. Des conversations tranquilles emplissaient l'espace, des groupes se formaient pour apprécier un thé ou un verre d'alcool tout en plaisantant. Il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse, une connexion entre tous ces gens, que Cléo retrouvait rarement ailleurs.

La vie s'était répandue en cet endroit.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que le silence et des tombes.

La vue de tout ce sol retourné vida la tête de Cléo. Même si elle était déjà revenue depuis le massacre, même si elle avait vu de ses yeux qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, souvent elle avait tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et que tant qu'elle n'y retournait pas cela le resterait.

Au milieu de tous ces tapis de terre, incapable de faire un pas de plus, il était difficile de se voiler encore la face. On avait disposé de si peu de temps qu'aucune stèle n'avait été dressée, aucun nom écrit. Impossible de savoir qui gisait dans tel ou tel trou.

Cléo se demanda si elle avait eu un jour aussi froid qu'en cet instant. En réalité, c'était très probable, mais elle oubliait toujours cette morsure glaciale. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu survivre ?

Un jour, elle oublierait aussi l'intensité de ce froid-là. Et elle s'en voulait d'avance. Mais il fallait continuer.

Alors elle se déplaça à nouveau comme le ferait un humain dénudé au milieu du blizzard. Elle se dit que, la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait ici, à défaut de stèle, elle planterait la graine d'un arbre pour chacune des victimes. Ils les nourriraient et elles grandiraient avec une part de chacun. Et elle viendrait les voir, quand le froid s'estomperait.

Pour le moment, elle devait affronter le responsable.

En arrivant devant l'entrée de Skéolia, elle frissonna encore à la vue de ces nombreux débris toujours visibles, mais elle fut soulagée de ne voir personne dehors. Des cris joyeux s'élevaient de quelques maisons où les pirates avaient dû se réunir pour faire la fête. Une boule d'angoisse enfla dans le ventre de Cléo. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire du porte à porte pour trouver Arlong et, si possible, elle aurait préféré le voir seul. Elle préférait les duels à la loyale, en un contre un.

Elle rit amèrement devant sa propre bêtise. Depuis quand les pirates se battaient-ils à la loyale ?

Puis immédiatement, elle adressa, horrifiée, une excuse silencieuse au nom de Fisher Tiger.

Prudemment, elle avança en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait l'impression que les infimes crissements du gravier seraient suffisants pour donner l'alerte. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps. Le narcissisme d'Arlong avait encore frappé. Son emblème avait été peint en grand sur la porte d'une des maisons, la plus grande, qui comportait au moins deux étages. Elle se planta devant, s'accorda un temps pour se préparer, et frappa.

\- Qui est là ? l'entendit-elle.

Il sonnait agacé. C'était le monde à l'envers !

\- C'est Cléo, annonça-t-elle aussi clairement que possible. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Elle recula d'un pas quand elle l'entendit se rapprocher et se pinça pour se donner un petit coup de fouet et calmer les battements terribles de son cœur. Puis la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il devait ployer le dos pour entrer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard la perça de toutes parts et son sourire vicieux la fit déglutir. Visiblement, il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de bouger.

\- Tiens tiens, dit-il enfin. Quelle bonne surprise.

Il avait presque l'air sincère. Mais Cléo comprit que c'était parce que la situation l'amusait, tout comme manquer de tuer sa sœur et son ami l'avait amusé. Elle coinça sa langue entre ses dents et plissa les yeux.

\- Ne me jette pas ce regard, je ne vais pas résister...

La voix de Shirley retentit dans son dos, l'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Laisse-la donc entrer, veux-tu ? Tu lui feras ta déclaration enflammée plus tard !

Arlong se retourna, scandalisé.

\- Mais que vas-tu imaginer ?! J'allais dire « pas résister à m'enfuir » ! Et oui, c'était sarcastique !

Sa sœur lui lançait un regard espiègle et cachait un sourire moqueur derrière une main. Cléo cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Shirley, son regard s'illumina.

\- Ah ! Je vous reconnais !

Repérant une ouverture, elle se glissa spontanément entre Arlong et l'encadrement de la porte, lui effleurant la taille au passage, et marcha droit vers l'immense sirène, laissant l'homme-requin atterré derrière.

\- Merci encore pour tout à l'heure, vos conseils m'ont été très utiles.

\- Mais je vous en prie, lui sourit aimablement Shirley qui commençait indubitablement à se distraire à son tour à voyant la tête de son frère. N'hésitez surtout pas.

La sirène avait beau être assise sur des coussins, il fallait lever la tête pour la regarder bien en face. Elle se tenait bien droite et il manquait peu pour que le haut de son crâne touche le plafond. Cléo se dit que ça ne devait pas être très agréable.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sortie avec l'homme-poulpe ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Hachi ? Oui, tout va bien, mon frère s'est bien occupé de lui, précisa la sirène en jetant un œil amusé à Arlong.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Ah mais, je l'ai peut-être déjà croisé en fait ? Il était sûrement sur le bateau avec les autres, non ? se demanda Cléo pour elle-même.

Shirley ferma les yeux et laissa son sourire de s'épanouir. Cléo crut voir une rose d'un rouge profond éclore sous ses yeux.

\- Je doute que vous l'ayez reconnu, avança Shirley en rouvrant les yeux et en fixant Arlong derrière l'humaine. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout.

Arlong lui jeta un rictus cynique.

\- En même temps, intervint-il traîtreusement, c'est normal puisque tu ne restes _que_ sa demie-sœur !

Comme si elle venait de se souvenir qu'il était là, Cléo se retourna vers lui, perturbée par ce ton cassant. Même avec ses semblables, il ne pouvait pas se comporter aimablement ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment... commença-t-elle.

\- Ah ! l'interrompit Shirley. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, c'est vrai que vous êtes venue pour discuter avec lui. Permettez que je me retire.

\- Oh non, ne vous dérangez...

\- _J'insiste_. J'ai comme une envie irrépressible de changer d'air, ça tombe bien. Mais s'il commence à se comporter comme un sauvage, surtout appelez-moi.

\- Shirley... menaça Arlong.

Elle se dirigea le plus dignement possible vers la sortie et lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- Propose-lui à boire au moins ! lança-t-elle avant de se glisser littéralement dehors.

\- Oust !

Il claqua la porte et Cléo se retrouva seule avec lui.

\- Bon ! Et maintenant, cervelle de moineau, où en étions-nous ?

Cléo soupira.

 _J'ai un surnom officiel, on dirait._

Elle réfléchit honnêtement à la question puis répondit :

\- Vous étiez sur le point de ne pas me résister.

Arlong écarquilla les yeux, puis se souvint, puis s'avança dangereusement vers elle, un air très contrarié peint sur le visage. Cléo fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'écarter.

\- C'était drôle avec Shirley, mais maintenant ça ne m'amuse plus.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé !

Il pensait qu'elle reculerait, comme cette mauviette l'avait fait la veille. Mais Cléo avait les jambes solidement plantées dans le plancher. Il se pencha alors vers elle, sa proximité l'avait toujours dérangée, il comptait bien recommencer. Il attendit, tout proche, qu'elle se mette à trembler.

Mais cette fois elle n'en fit rien. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si elle les étudiait. Il eut l'impression nouvelle d'être soudain percé à jour. Comme si elle lisait calmement son histoire entière.

\- Arlong ?

Il dut se retenir pour s'empêcher de déglutir.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

Il fallait qu'il reprenne la main, et vite.

\- Je sais. C'est parce que tu ne peux plus te satisfaire de ne voir que tes congénères insignifiants.

Elle plissa les yeux et il sentit enfin que son intimité n'était plus scrutée.

\- Les humains jalousent et craignent ceux qui les surpassent, continua-t-il, alors ils tentent de les approcher, de les amadouer, et d'essayer de s'attirer leurs faveurs.

Il lui saisit soudainement la mâchoire. Le menton dans sa paume, la joue sous ses doigts, Cléo eut enfin un sursaut de peur.

\- N'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il en dévoilant ses dents pointues.

Cléo plongea alors la main dans sa poche.

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Sinon quoi ? continua Arlong en l'ignorant.

Il entendit alors un bruit de papier tout près dans son oreille. Il se redressa. Elle agitait un billet gris sous son nez. Là, il avait son attention. Il la lâcha en lui accordant un sourire froid et superficiel.

 _Exactement ce que je viens de dire._

\- Je t'écoute.

Avec un signe de tête, Cléo le dépassa et se dirigea silencieusement vers la table. Elle sortit toutes les liasses de billets qu'elle avait obtenu en vendant les précieux bijoux que lui avait légué son père. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle les garderait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ou qu'elle les léguerait aux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Au lieu de ça, voilà comment ils avaient fini.

\- Tout ceci est à vous, annonça-t-elle en désignant le pactole de la main. À une seule et unique condition.

Cléo tenta de se consoler en se disant que son père aurait sûrement fait la même chose.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais ni de Gunther, ni de mes sœurs. C'est tout.

Arlong s'avança. Au premier coup d'œil, il jugea qu'il y avait facilement l'équivalent de la somme qui aurait pu les faire tenir toutes les trois durant au moins une demie-année. Et elle lui donnait tout sans aucun regret, uniquement pour la sécurité de ces larves ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères acheter ma parole d'honneur que je ne tourmenterai plus tes _précieux proches_ plutôt que d'assurer leur survie et la tienne ?

Cléo y avait pensé. Bien sûr, elle s'était dit qu'elle devrait en garder un peu de côté et à dire vrai, elle avait sécurisé un sursis d'un mois dans une poche intérieure de son sarouel kaki. Mais pour le reste, elle avait décidé de se débrouiller autrement. À chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la frayeur de Gunther et surtout au corps inerte de Medley, elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision.

\- C'est exact. Je veux que vous les laissiez tranquille. Si vous me le jurez, si vous tenez parole, tout ceci est à vous.

Il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Il aurait dû en rire. À la place, il frappa la table du poing et une grande partie de l'argent se retrouva par terre. Cette fois, Cléo recula. Avait-elle fait une erreur ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Est-ce que par hasard tu ne me prends toujours pas au sérieux ?

Elle cilla, pas très sûre de comprendre.

\- Au contraire, lui dit-elle doucement comme pour essayer de le calmer. J'ai suffisamment confiance en votre dégoût pour nous pour vous prendre au sérieux. Je ne vous ai jamais pris à la rigolade !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait parfois !

\- Je ne comprend pas. On me dit parfois que j'agis bizarrement, mais c'est parce que je suis stupide ! Pas parce que je me moque de vous !

Elle avait dit ça sérieusement, sans s'en sentir désolée, comme si c'était normal ou logique et que ce n'était pas grave. Il faillit en rester muet.

\- Seulement, c'est justement parce que vous nous détestez que je ne peux pas me contenter de faire comme vous dîtes. On ne peut pas assurer notre survie comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle déblatérait ? Bien sûr que si !

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin du mois, nous étions sensées être tranquille. Pourtant ma sœur est... vous avez failli...

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle n'avait que l'image de Medley endormie, incapable de se réveiller, qui planait comme un brouillard autour d'elle.

\- Ah, elle est vivante alors ? _Quel soulagement_ , ironisa-t-il en souriant cruellement.

Quelque chose explosa en elle.

\- Et après, vous osez dire qu'on sera plus en sécurité si on attend comme ça chaque fin de mois, selon votre bon vouloir ?!

Ce fut à son tour de frapper la table. Arlong ne put qu'admirer sa témérité, sa colère pareille à un sursaut de vie dans des braises.

\- Non merci ! Alors acceptez ce foutu pognon et restez loin d'eux !

Et, d'un geste incontrôlable, elle balaya le reste des berries dans sa direction. Les morceaux de papiers dansèrent dans l'air avant de l'atteindre. Après, tout alla très vite.

Cléo se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Puis le monde bascula et son dos atterrit sur la table. Le choc violent lui fit expulser tout l'air dans ses poumons avec un cri de douleur. Des lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux, puis elles disparurent et il n'y eut plus que le visage de l'homme-requin penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu es vraiment...

Il ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Il la sentait trembler sous lui, il était clairement en position de force, et pourtant elle l'affrontait encore les yeux dans les yeux, incapable de se calmer.

\- Vous voulez cet argent ou non ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il émit un grondement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait cet argent facile ! Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû accepter. Mais c'était étrange. D'habitude, les humains ne venaient jamais négocier avec lui, encore moins pour lui donner des berries. S'il y avait négociation, c'était plutôt l'inverse, quand Arlong payait les Marines corrompus pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ses affaires. Ce cas de figure-là se présentait pour la première fois.

\- Si j'accepte selon tes conditions, dit-il lentement, je dois arrêter de tourmenter gratuitement ces vermines, c'est bien ce que tu dis ?

Cléo prit son temps pour sonder ses pupilles glacées avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, et vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de moyens détournés, comme envoyer un membre de votre équipage à votre place.

Arlong ricana et les vibrations profondes se répercutèrent sur elle. Elle frissonna.

\- Dommage, tu commences à penser à tout. Mais en es-tu certaine ?

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose d'inquiétant qui suggérait qu'elle avait oublié un détail important. Mais elle ne voyait pas, il voulait assurément qu'elle doute et panique. Et ça commençait à marcher. Il fallait vite en finir.

\- O-oui j'en suis certaine.

Le sourire qu'il afficha lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il. Je laisserai tes amis en paix, tant qu'ils ne me contraignent pas à une riposte.

Il se rapprocha encore. Il eut alors l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

\- Mais toi... il ne me semble pas que tu te sois incluse dans le contrat.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses côtes. Cléo tressaillit et s'agita enfin. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

\- Oui, dommage vraiment, c'était presque un sans faute. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Alors, par quoi penses-tu que je vais commencer, cervelle de moineau ?

Il sentait la panique se répandre dans son petit corps. Elle comprenait enfin ce que cela impliquait d'essayer de se mettre à son niveau. Mais comme il l'avait dit, c'était bien trop tard. Il ricana à nouveau lorsqu'il la vit essayer d'atteindre à l'aveugle un élément sur la table, n'importe quoi, sans doute pour le frapper avec. Il secoua la tête. Tout n'était que futilité. Il emprisonna ses deux poignets d'une seule main.

\- Pauvre, pauvre petite chose. Dire que tu vas payer pour tous les autres. Regrettes-tu ?

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Qui ne regretterait pas ?

\- Non.

Il avait dû mal entendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, répéta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et maintenant, pour avoir manqué le sans-faute, j'ai ce que je mérite. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Puis elle arrêta de parler. Elle serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour encaisser ce qui allait venir. Ce qui serait bien pire que sa confrontation avec Katsu.

Elle vit sa grande main bleue approcher et, apeurée, le cœur tambourinant follement, elle ferma les yeux.

Les doigts palmés d'Arlong se posèrent sur sa tempe et, de son pouce, il essuya ses larmes avec une douceur surprenante. L'autre main lâcha ses poignets et vint faire la même chose de l'autre côté de son visage. Cléo, indécise, ouvrit timidement les paupières. Son visage était toujours aussi proche du sien, sa position était la même. Mais cette fois, il ne souriait plus. Soudain, malgré la situation, il ne ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui allait lui faire du mal. Mais Cléo se doutait bien que ce n'était pas possible, elle ne faisait qu'espérer. Peu importait toutes les désillusions du monde, sa stupidité lui jouait encore des tours.

Au-dessus d'elle, l'homme-requin secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Ne me jette pas ce regard, dit-il comme un écho lointain. Je...

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit à la volée. Sidérée, Shirley s'imprégna de la scène avant qu'une aura noire ne se mette à émaner d'elle et que son visage ne se torde de fureur.

\- Arlooooong !

L'homme-poisson eut juste le temps de se protéger de ses bras avant que les gouttes d'eau propulsées par Shirley ne le projettent loin de Cléo. Il atterrit durement dans la pièce à côté dans un fracas épouvantable.

\- Gros pervers ! hurla Shirley en rampant vers lui aussi vite que possible. Ah ! Mademoiselle !

Elle prit seulement le temps de s'arrêter pour aider Cléo à se redresser et lui accorda un sourire éclatant.

\- Je m'excuse en son nom pour son attitude grossière, annonça-t-elle aimablement. Rassurez-vous, je vais le corriger. Je vous suggère en revanche de rentrer chez vous.

Son changement d'humeur était presque encore plus terrifiante que la tête qu'elle faisait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Heu... m-merci.

\- Mais c'est un plaisir ! chantonna Shirley. Passez une bonne soirée !

Cléo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit pratiquement ses jambes à son cou, tandis que les cris stridents de la sirène retentissaient dans la maison. Elle ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde, pas même quand elle manqua de tomber la tête la première contre un arbre. Durant sa fuite entière, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait de très près, tel un fantôme prêt à l'emporter dans le néant au moindre relâchement.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se réfugia sous sa couverture, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la sensation des doigts qui l'avaient saisie inscrite dans sa chair.

 **ooOoo**

Le lendemain, il se produisit un incident qui fit énormément parler de lui.

Le premier à ouvrir le grand bal fut Yan, qui fit montre de sa capacité extraordinaire à perdre tumultueusement son sang-froid devant le carnage qu'on lui avait réservé. Il était à peine sorti de sa demeure, paré de son air le plus charmeur en sifflotant, que son cri se propagea sur l'île entière.

Les murs habituellement immaculés de sa maison avaient été couverts en l'espace d'une nuit d'insultes particulièrement offensantes et de dessins plus ou moins obscènes, notamment un grand nombre de cochons et de déjections. Le jeune homme, complètement hystérique devant cette expression artistique, eut tout le loisir d'admirer le clou du spectacle, une représentation peu avantageuse de lui-même, avec une minuscule virilité.

Katsu, qui avait pris une longue-vue en partant courir ce matin, observa son œuvre de loin avec fierté. Il s'esclaffait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait du plaisir coupable qu'il avait ressenti en décorant d'un si bon goût la façade de Son Altesse. Même si l'acte restait considéré comme immature, peu de personnes se mirent à protester. Certains appréciaient même beaucoup l'exposition.

\- Oh ! J'aimerais tant que Medley voie ça ! soupira Cléo en passant à proximité.

\- Tu m'étonnes, lui répondit Gunther. Je crois que les seuls à être vraiment scandalisés sont ses groupies et lui-même. Celui qui a fait ça a une certaine patte ! On ignore qui est l'artiste ?

\- Oui, ça a tout l'air d'être anonyme. Mais si un jour je découvre qui c'est, crois bien que je le remercierai !

Malgré son rire d'approbation, Gunther surveillait toujours les environs, parvenant mal à cacher son inquiétude.

\- Gunther ?

\- Ah, excuse-moi, je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible, mais ne suis pas tranquille malgré tout.

Au souvenir de la veille, Cléo ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- C'est normal, mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, crois-moi. Il ne te feras plus rien. Et à mes sœurs non plus.

Gunther secoua la tête, toujours aussi incrédule.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Enfin si ! Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment tu trouves la volonté de l'approcher et de t'en sortir. Si nos choix se résumaient à une tripotée de pelotes emmêlées, tu t'arrangerais toujours pour prendre le bon chemin.

Cléo fronça les sourcils. Elle prit Gunther par la main et se mit à parler très lentement, pour être sûre qu'il comprenait que c'était important.

\- Je me demande. Je ne sais pas si je prends le bon chemin. Hier, je crois que j'ai failli me perdre. Si sa sœur n'était pas intervenue, je ne sais pas comment ça se serait fini. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance.

Elle marqua un temps et resserra sa main autour de la sienne.

\- Gunther, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ton admiration, mais c'est une erreur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il faut idéaliser, loin de là. Un jour, il se peut que je fasse une erreur monstrueuse, et même que je la fasse en toute connaissance de cause.

Plongé dans le silence, Gunther semblait méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Avec l'admiration viendra la déception, c'est ça ?

Cléo acquiesça.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux être conscient des deux faces de la pièce dès le départ.

C'était, selon elle, le meilleur moyen d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts, d'accepter pleinement la nature des individus. Et de décider si ils en valaient la peine.

\- Pardon ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non rien.

Il n'insista pas et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce que Gunther réalise un détail qu'il avait manqué.

\- Ce psychopathe a une sœur ? s'exclama-t-il. Et elle est ici ?

Il se remit à scruter les alentours frénétiquement. Cléo soupira.

\- Calme-toi, elle n'a pas l'air du tout comme lui, c'est plutôt le contraire. La pire chose qui pourra t'effrayer chez elle c'est son côté ultra lunatique.

\- Quand même, c'est sa sœur ! Peut-être que...

\- Non, trancha Cléo. Je ne crois pas, elle est vraiment différente de lui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

L'image d'Arlong penché sur elle, juste avant l'intervention de Shirley, était profondément gravée en elle. Pendant un très bref instant, elle avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas exact, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Au contraire, quelque chose avait disparu. La moquerie, l'amusement, le dégoût, pendant ce si court instant, son regard en avait été purifié. Et dessous se cachait un langage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déchiffrer. Ni l'envie.

Quand il avait été propulsé au loin et que sa sœur l'avait aidée, Cléo, en remarquant son œil visible, avait enfin reconnu un air de famille.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Enfin, je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à te forcer pour m'accompagner. Je peux rencontrer les marchands à nouveau toute seule.

Tôt ce matin, après avoir adressé mille prières pour ne pas croiser Arlong, Cléo était sortie pour faire du porte à porte et informer les gens de la possibilité de vendre des objets aux marchands. L'occasion risquait de ne pas se reproduire de sitôt, personne dans le besoin n'allait cracher dessus. Seulement, peu de gens furent enclins à approcher eux-mêmes les hommes-poissons, trop affolés à l'idée de tomber sur des barbares comme ceux qui les dominaient.

Cléo avait alors proposé, trop vite, de jouer les intermédiaires. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait croisé Gunther.

Son ami agita rapidement la main.

\- Non, non ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier. En plus je sais que tu déteste ça, voir des objets de valeur ou des trésors de famille se transformer en monnaie. Franchement, ils le savent aussi, ils pourraient prendre sur eux ! Je le fais bien moi !

Cléo s'arrêta.

\- Ah, mais tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Rien du tout ! Ça m'énerve de les voir profiter de ta bonté. Tu en fais beaucoup trop, en plus ça ne les aide pas. Je ne suis pas à l'aise moi-même, j'ai peur des hommes-poissons, je l'avoue. Mais comment je pourrais, alors que tu affrontes en ce moment ton passé, ne pas faire face à mes peurs dérisoires ? Et en plus, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait répliquer, tu as énormément de choses à gérer de ton côté ! Tu fais face à tes démons, tu t'occupes de Dana, tu dois aussi t'entraîner pour la fin de la semaine, et je suppose que tu veux être près de Medley aussi. Et tu veux encore en rajouter ?

Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda bien en face.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper. Laisse-moi m'en charger, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Pour cette fois, allons ensemble sur ce bateau, juste le temps que je me mette à l'aise. Ensuite, je prendrais totalement le relais. J'insiste.

Touchée par ses paroles, Cléo lui sourit avec gratitude. Gunther avait peut-être une piètre opinion de lui-même, mais elle était infiniment reconnaissante de l'avoir pour ami.

\- Et après, tu m'offriras une bière, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et faillit glousser devant la pâleur de son visage.

 **ooOoo**

\- J'ai compris, en fait c'était une prostituée ?

Assis en tailleur au milieu des dégâts résultants de leur dispute la veille, Arlong recracha violemment le saké qu'il était en train de boire. Il toussa longuement, à moitié étouffé par une partie du liquide qui s'était logé dans ses poumons. À côté de lui, Shirley le fixait toujours aussi durement, sa longue pipe tournoyant entre ses doigts fins.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Oh pardonnes-moi ! railla la sirène. Comment ai-je pu croire une chose pareille ? Tu étais seulement complètement avachi sur elle, sur la table de surcroît, avec un nombre effarant de berries à vos pieds !

\- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ça ! s'égosilla-t-il.

L'œil perçant réduit à une unique fente suspicieuse, Shirley tira une bouffée de son instrument et recracha la fumée par le nez. Quoi que puisse dire son frère, elle ne digérait toujours pas son attitude éhontée.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... comment dit-on ? Que tu en requérais les services ? Que tu en louais une ?

Arlong se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla bruyamment.

\- Shirley, tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous détruisions l'autre moitié de la maison ?

Il désigna le gigantesque trou au-dessus d'eux, là où était sensé se tenir le sol du premier étage qu'ils avaient fait s'écrouler. En temps normal, Shirley faisait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable à toute épreuve. Mais la vulgarité, quelle qu'elle soit, la faisait entièrement sortir de ses gonds. Et avec l'incident de la veille, ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une dispute avait vite dérivé en bagarre. Arlong, bien que plus fort, s'était considérablement retenu pour ne pas blesser sa sœur, même si elle n'était que sa demie. Il s'était contenté d'encaisser ou d'éviter tout ce qu'elle lui balançait. La maîtriser n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Shirley, dans cet état, ne se serait jamais calmée. Il l'avait donc laissée se défouler et au petit matin, la pièce ressemblait à une véritable ruine après le passage d'un troupeau de géants enragés.

L'homme-requin enleva son haut souillé d'alcool et le jeta dans un coin défoncé de la salle avant de reprendre aigrement.

\- D'ailleurs c'est très aimable de ta part de me faire repenser à cette période de ma vie! ironisa-t-il. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ! Et je n'ai pas à discuter de ça avec toi de toute façon !

Même s'il ne regrettait pas vraiment ces expériences qui avaient fait de lui un homme, Arlong ne se souvenait pas avoir connu de moment inoubliable. En revanche il se souvenait parfaitement du prix.

\- Et après, il a juste suffi d'une malheureuse... position... pour que tu te mettes... _ça_ en tête ! Tu crois réellement que je gaspillerais à nouveau des berries, une telle quantité en plus, pour... ! Avec une _humaine_ en plus ? Pour qui me prends-tu, franchement ?

Shirley s'étira avant de se laisser aller contre le mur, soulagée de pouvoir s'étendre bien haut depuis ce matin.

\- Pour un homme aux instincts primaires.

Le soupir d'Arlong résonna dans le silence.

\- On va faire un effort colossal et insensé d'imagination pour suggérer que je place ce genre d'instincts au-dessus de mes convictions. Même en admettant, tu me connais mieux que ça. Aucune femme ne vaut un tel prix, et certainement pas elle ! Cet argent, c'est elle qui me l'a apporté !

Shirley, qui venait de porter sa pipe à la bouche, en oublia d'aspirer. Le bec entre les lèvres, elle le regarda un moment pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas, puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu vois quoi ?

\- En fait c'est elle qui voulait...

Arlong hallucina si fort qu'une migraine fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il en désespoir de cause en se levant.

En quittant la pièce, il ne vit pas le petit sourire moqueur apparaître sur le visage de la sirène.

\- Huhu, il faut dire que tu as un physique tellement...

Un bruit de porte qui claque interrompit son ton taquin et Shirley s'autorisa enfin à ricaner doucement.

\- Il peut être si facile à titiller ! Il faudra que j'invite cette femme plus souvent !

Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment que cette humaine le considérait comme un monstre.

Mais, selon l'attitude bornée de son frère, ça risquait de ne pas durer.

 **ooOoo**

La semaine passa sans trop d'accrocs.

Hachi se donnait particulièrement de mal pour améliorer ses recettes de takoyakis et courrait toujours à la poursuite d'Octopako, qui fouillait encore les environs à la recherche du prince de ses rêves. Appâtés par l'odeur, plusieurs hommes-poissons s'étaient décidés à suivre l'homme-poulpe, agrandissant considérablement le défilé.

Shirley, au grand dam d'Arlong, décida de rester encore un moment dans sa maison, mais ils convinrent qu'elle serait mieux à proximité de la mer. Il la ramena donc sur le rivage et lui intima de dormir sur son navire jusqu'à ce que les marchands repartent. Shirley fut heureuse de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas à utiliser sa tente aquatique. Même si elle se déplaçait bien mieux sous l'eau, elle n'appréciait guère le camping.

Gunther eut à nouveau la peur de sa vie en croisant le même jour dans une ruelle l'homme-requin qui rebroussait justement chemin. Il lui lança un regard de tueur mais le dépassa sans même lui adresser un mot. Quoi que Cléo ait dit ou fait, il semblait respecter les règles qu'elle avait fixé.

Le jeune cuisinier, dès qu'il fut remis, poursuivit la mission qu'il s'était donné pour soulager Cléo. Il commençait à se faire à son rôle d'intermédiaire, même avec des hommes-poissons. Un jour suivant, il croisa même Hachi sur le bateau de marchandises, suppliant à genoux les commerçants de lui vendre des ingrédients pour une nouvelle sauce. Les denrées qu'il recherchait, malheureusement, étaient en rupture de stock. Gunther ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à la conversation et finit par parler gastronomie avec lui. Il se surprit à trouver un côté sympathique à l'homme-poulpe. Ils échangèrent tellement sur les recettes que Gunther en oublia presque de finir les négociations qu'il avait entamé avec Spade.

Dana s'approchait toujours timidement de la plage.

Katsu gardait discrètement un œil sur elle.

Quant à Cléo, elle fit de son mieux pour veiller sur Medley tout en continuant de lui écrire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. On ne pouvait pas dire que son récit remplirait un roman, mais elle s'interrompait énormément, perturbée par chaque élément qui revenait petit à petit. Si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle aurait fini avant le jour de la course.

Pour se calmer, elle s'était résolue à écouter les disques country de Medley. La gaîté et le dynamisme des divers instruments à cordes s'accordaient extrêmement mal avec son état d'esprit et, lorsque remontaient brutalement de noirs souvenirs, la mélodie en devenait presque moqueuse. Mais c'était mieux que le silence de la chambre.

Parfois, quand écrire devenait trop dur, elle laissait la musique jouer et sortait courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que la peur se détache complètement d'elle et qu'elle ne la sème loin derrière.

Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser Arlong. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à lui.

Et enfin, ce fut le grand jour.

 **ooOoo**

Une lumière froide accueillit Cléo lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin. Pelotonnée sous sa couverture, elle ne ressentit aucune envie de se lever. Pourtant, le brouillard du réveil se dissipa à une vitesse fulgurante et elle fut horriblement consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. La température de l'air, les vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, les ombres les plus fades qui glissaient imperceptiblement, la montée du soleil derrière les épais nuages, et même la terre qui tournait. Elle enregistra tout, parfaitement éveillée, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Cléo ? retentit la voix de Dana.

Elle l'avait entendue descendre l'escalier, elle la voyait du coin de ses yeux grand ouverts, mais elle n'amorça toujours pas le moindre mouvement. Sa jeune sœur s'arrêta près de son lit et hésita, perturbée par sa passivité.

\- Tu... tu ne vas pas y aller ? finit-elle par demander.

Cléo ne répondit pas. Seul bougea son regard, qui trouva immédiatement celui de Dana et lui demanda silencieusement d'attendre. Il fallut longtemps avant que le froissement de la couette ne se fasse entendre, et le bruit pourtant léger fit sursauter Dana. Cléo se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il régnait une atmosphère particulière, le contraire de légère, mais sans être lourde. Une atmosphère qui requérait de l'attention, du sérieux, de la patience.

\- Dana.

Le cœur de la petite brune fit un bond. Jamais Cléo ne l'avait regardée comme ça.

\- Peux-tu rester ici aujourd'hui ? Avec Medley ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Sa voix si calme avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle résonnait étrangement contre l'estomac de Dana.

\- Tu... tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Dana aurait voulu protester, demander des explications, dire qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas rester ici, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose de très important, peut-être plus que de veiller sur Medley, qu'elle avait ses propres problèmes. Mais ce calme était catégorique, absolu. Rien ne devait, ne pouvait le brouiller.

Cléo dut sentir son trouble car elle se leva enfin et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Je compte sur toi, du fond du cœur.

Comment refuser après ça ? Dana hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Merci.

Ses mains restèrent encore un peu sur elle, comme si elles voulaient lui transmettre quelque chose. Puis Cléo s'étira longuement, s'attardant sur ses jambes, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

À cet instant, Dana se rendit compte que, malgré les années passées avec elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait que sa sœur ne changeait pas de vêtements le matin. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vue se changer devant elle. Elle disparaissait de leur vue, et revenait avec une tenue différente à un moment de la journée, mais il était impossible de savoir quand. Les seuls points qui ne changeaient jamais étaient ses pieds nus, intolérants à même la chaussure la plus légère, et ses vêtements toujours amples quels qu'ils soient.

Ce détail sans importance la terrifia, car elle eut le sentiment de ne pas connaître sa sœur du tout, et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de comprendre, de découvrir cette personne, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait. Que c'était trop tard.

\- Cléo ! appela-t-elle. Tu vas revenir, hein ? T-tu vas gagner ?

La jeune femme jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Et elle sourit.

\- Bien sûr que je vais gagner, rassura-t-elle.

Dana essaya de sourire à son tour, ce qui lui donna un air vulnérable.

\- D'accord. Alors... heu... à toute à l'heure ! Et bonne chance !

Cléo ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

\- Veille bien sur Medley. Elle t'aime plus qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Elle poussa la porte et son corps baigna dans la lumière froide du matin. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait refermée.

 _Je vais gagner. Ce n'est pas un choix._

Ses pas avait commencé à arpenter la pente qui menait au village quand elle ralentit et s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et embrassa longuement leur maison du regard. Par la fenêtre de la chambre de Medley, Dana, fidèle à la demande de sa sœur, était déjà là et lui faisait de grands signes. Cléo dut faire un effort pour ne pas craquer et lui répondit aussi naturellement que possible. En se remettant enfin en route, elle permit à son visage de cesser de mentir.

 _Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir._

 **ooOoo**

\- Bienvenue ! Nous commencions à croire que tu t'étais défilée !

Cléo n'était pas encore arrivée sur les lieux exacts du départ quand la voix grave et railleuse de l'homme-requin titilla ses tympans. Il l'attendait, seul, les bras croisés sur son torse dévoilé par sa chemise ouverte, un éternel sourire arrogant peint sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant, emplis de supériorité, moqueurs et cruels. À tel point que Cléo douta soudain qu'ils aient été si limpides et clairs la dernière fois.

Elle secoua vivement la tête sous le regard intrigué de l'homme-poisson. Seul le moment présent comptait. Durant la semaine, concentrée sur ses écrits et ses exercices, elle avait bien réussi à mettre cet incident de côté. Elle avait évité de le croiser avec brio. Pourquoi fallait-il, au moment où il ne fallait surtout pas, qu'elle y repense avec une telle clarté ?

Son malaise devait être évident car le sourire d'Arlong s'élargit.

\- Shahahaha ! Tu as l'air soudain si maussade !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et Cléo eut l'impression de s'enfoncer d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres dans le sol.

\- Allons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant, ne sois pas si craintive avec moi. Je t'ai dit que je savais me montrer magnanime. Tu peux encore renoncer si tu le souhaites.

Satisfait, il ricana derrière ses lèvres closes. Cléo fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Il ne régnait aucune intonation d'espoir dans sa question. Elle n'avait clairement aucune intention de se défiler. Mais il était absolument nécessaire de se calmer en sa présence. Elle devait revenir sur les anciens rails qu'ils parcouraient ensemble, avant que ne soit survenu leur dernier échange qui les avait fait périlleusement dérailler.

\- Vous me proposez sérieusement de me soustraire à un défi _a priori_ trop grand pour moi, qui vous permettrait _a priori_ de gagner un énorme surplus de berries ? Vous y renonceriez ? Qu'en est-il de tous ces escaméras que vous avez installés ? S'ils ne servent pas à retransmettre le duel, cela revient juste à une perte de temps. À moins que vous l'ayez fait par plaisir ?

Comme Arlong, les lèvres pincées, la scrutait sans mot dire, Cléo dut ravaler un soupir las.

 _Il aime juste vraiment s'écouter parler !_

Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, le souvenir de cette nuit à Skéolia fut jeté aux oubliettes. Leur train venait de repartir, indemne.

La main bleue se resserra compulsivement sur son épaule avant de se retirer précipitamment. Au moins, il parvenait à tenir sa parole envers ses hommes. Katsu avait encore la priorité. Sinon, Cléo doutait que son indiscrétion ne soit restée impunie.

\- Dans ce cas, par-ici, intima-t-il en effectuant un semblant de révérence sarcastique. Tout le monde attend.

Immédiatement, elle passa devant lui pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Que voulait-il dire par « tout le monde » ? Suivie de très près par le capitaine, elle emprunta un dernier tournant et se figea de stupeur.

\- Mais que...

Devant ses yeux ébahis, rassemblée sur la place où se trouvait le l'escargo-projecteur, se tenait une foule impressionnante. L'équipage d'Arlong était au complet et, bien sûr, Katsu attendait avec impatience sur la ligne de départ. Mais personne d'autre n'était sensé être au courant de l'événement de ce jour, alors pourquoi y avait-il autant de natifs de Calm Stone également ? Il devait y avoir au moins l'équivalent des habitants de Chryselle et Libblanc, mélangés avec inquiétude aux fiers hommes-poissons.

Dans son dos, Cléo sentit la proximité inquiétante du capitaine des pirates.

\- Je me suis permis de convier _quelques uns_ de tes congénères, afin que tu te sentes un minimum soutenue, se moqua Arlong.

Cléo se sentit blêmir, surtout lorsqu'une voix anonyme l'interpella de trop loin :

\- Mockingbird ! Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ?

À cet instant seulement Arlong la dépassa. Le coup d'œil qu'il lui lança couplé à son sourire carnassier lui glaça le sang. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cléo fut heurtée par toute l'ironie de la situation.

 _Espèce de... !_

\- Bienvenue à vous, dévouées créatures soumises ! Veuillez prendre place, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Les acolytes d'Arlong s'activèrent à ce signal et entreprirent de bousculer les humains sur la périphérie de la place et dans les ruelles alentours, laissant le terrain libre pour le capitaine et les coureurs. Désorientés, bon nombre d'entre eux tentèrent de dérober un regard apeuré à Cléo qui, repérant les première lueurs de reproche, commença à se sentir mal. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir crier sa répugnance à Arlong, mais c'était inutile. Cela l'amusait déjà plus que de raison.

Puis, pour ajouter à la confusion, l'homme-requin lui tendit une main. Le geste apparemment engageant ne s'accordait en rien avec son expression sadique.

\- La voie est libre, ma chère.

La vision de Cléo se troubla et elle dut inspirer copieusement pour se ressaisir. Elle passa prestement devant lui en ignorant son geste et fit de son mieux pour rester sourde à son petit rire amusé. Elle prit place auprès de Katsu qui trépignait, débordant de confiance en lui.

Arlong fit alors un bref signe de tête et un homme-raie à la peau grise – Cléo mit du temps à se souvenir de son nom, Kuroobi – bidouilla l'escargo-projecteur. Il y eut un grésillement indécis puis les yeux ronds de l'animal s'ouvrirent en grand et se mirent à illuminer un mur blanc et vierge. Enfin, des couleurs et des formes surgirent et les différentes zones de la forêt apparurent.

Un murmure timide parcourut l'assistance tandis que les natifs échangeaient sans comprendre. Cléo déglutit et chercha désespérément Gunther pour se rassurer, mais elle ne le trouva nul part.

\- Parfait ! approuva Arlong manifestement ravi. Maintenant que tout est en place, l'explication du programme s'impose. Vous allez donc, chères larves, être témoins de notre supériorité !

Il désigna d'un geste théâtral les deux concurrents.

\- Récemment, il semblerait que l'une des vôtres ait passablement insulté l'un des miens. Sachez qu'un tel acte ne reste jamais impuni.

En temps normal, Cléo l'aurait tout naturellement interrompu pour souligner l'erreur, pour dire que jamais elle n'avait insulté qui que ce soit. Mais les innombrables yeux braqués droit sur elle comme s'ils la tenaient en joue lui donnèrent le tournis. Son cœur battait la chamade et un sifflement lointain mais strident agressait son ouïe. Des mains irréelles lui compressaient les organes.

L'homme-requin parlait toujours en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards aussi réjouis que mauvais, mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Seule restait l'horrible sensation d'être isolée, de s'être faite avoir, d'avoir trahi tout le monde de par son attitude et son silence, tout comme Medley avait été trahie. Elle était rentrée trop loin dans son jeu et une oppressante certitude qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir l'écrasait de toutes parts.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça !

Le son revint avec ce soulèvement de protestations qui s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Cléo voulait s'expliquer, leur dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle était incapable de parler, de se défendre.

Derrière elle, Arlong se délectait du spectacle.

\- Shahahaha ! Je reconnais bien là les humains. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le meilleur ! Que serait un duel sans pari après tout ?

À cet instant, même Katsu sembla surpris. Apparemment il n'avait pas été mis au courant.

\- Les enjeux sont simples. D'un côté, si un miracle devait se produire et que votre cervelle de moineau gagne, je me suis engagé à abolir votre taxe pour ce mois.

Un murmure passa dans les rangs des deux races. Cette déclaration était tout à fait inattendue.

\- En revanche, poursuivit Arlong, si d'un autre côté notre jeune recrue rafle la victoire, votre taxe de ce même mois sera doublée !

L'effet fut instantané. Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur la place. Cléo ne put réprimer un frisson, sentant arriver la vague grondante qui déferlerait sur elle d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais quelqu'un se leva, perturbant la progression de la vague.

\- Cléo !

La jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant Gunther. Il la fixait intensément, malgré son évidente intimidation face à l'ambiance et aux regards. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les pirates.

\- Cléo ! répéta-t-il envers et contre tout. Moi je... j'ai confiance en toi !

Le silence de plomb fut prolongé, la vague ralentit... puis se renversa comme prévu sur Cléo, entraînant son ami au passage.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

\- Comme si on avait une chance !

\- Traîtresse !

\- J'ai trois enfants à protéger ! Ça vous amuse de jouer à ça ?

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à vendre !

\- Au secours !

\- Maman !

\- Je ne veux pas mourir !

Cela n'en finissait pas. Toute la peur, la colère, la pression accumulée ressortait enfin, s'acharnant sur ceux qu'on pouvait lapider sans crainte.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, Arlong éclata de rire, imité par ses hommes. Peu importait les grands discours ou toute la bonne volonté du monde, la nature humaine poussée à son extrême se révélait d'elle-même. À ce stade, même si la stupide binoclarde parvenait à prendre le départ, jamais elle ne serait assez sereine pour accomplir une quelconque performance.

Il se tourna avidement vers elle. Et il cessa de sourire.

Au cœur de la furieuse déferlante, Cléo relevait la tête, aussi déterminée que toutes ces fois où elle lui avait fait face. Elle souriait calmement avec une douceur presque écœurante au lieu de se débattre contre la panique qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, posant sur son compagnon un regard reconnaissant empli de respect. Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre désormais.

Si Arlong n'avait pas passé ce marché avec elle l'autre soir, il se serait déjà rué sur cet humain disgracieux qui avait ruiné sa bonne humeur. Il regarda ensuite Katsu qui paraissait un peu perdu par la tournure des événements. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait son attention, le jeune homme-poisson acquiesça, un air décidé sur le visage.

Arlong sortit alors son pistolet et pressa la détente. Le coup partit droit vers le ciel et ramena le calme.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

À présent imperméable aux blâmes, Cléo se positionna avec Katsu sur la ligne de départ. Seul le courage de son ami l'habitait, formant un bouclier indestructible. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation, complètement purifiée, tandis qu'Arlong pointait à nouveau son arme vers le ciel. Elle abreuva son esprit des images de Gunther, Dana et Medley, ceux qui savaient, ceux qui comptaient le plus.

Elle allait les revoir, les protéger.

Elle allait gagner. Puis elle reviendrait.

À cet instant, la détonation explosa et les deux adversaires s'élancèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation.


	12. Chapter 11

Une petite barque en bois dérivait sans bruit dans un brouillard si dense qu'aucune distinction entre le ciel et l'eau ne pouvait être faite. Un clapotis léger perturbait la tranquillité glaciale de cette opacité irréelle. Bercée par le doux balancement sur l'eau invisible qui ne produisait aucune onde, Medley battit lentement des paupières. Elle avait dû dormir un très long moment, et pourtant elle n'avait qu'un désir : se rendormir. Elle ne voulait pas se redresser, regarder par-dessus bord. Le blanc laiteux du ciel caché lui était assez satisfaisant. Un lieu monocorde, où rien ne se passait. Comme c'était reposant.

Pourtant la barque finit par heurter quelque chose, comme un rocher sous l'eau trop proche de la surface. La collision était légère, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour déranger le passager. Medley grimaça alors et se redressa.

Tout autour, le même blanc. En-dessous, aucun reflet. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le clapotis s'était tu. Ne restaient que des traces de chuchotements.

Puis, subtilement, des ombres se formèrent en silence, de plus en plus nettes et noires, pour dessiner enfin des individus sans substance, de plus en plus nombreux.

Les chuchotements devinrent sifflements.

 _C'est elle ?_

 _Je pensais qu'ils s'en débarrasseraient._

 _Pauvres gens..._

 _Comment va la mère ?_

 _Poses-tu seulement la question ?_

Au loin, par delà ces spectres, retentissait un vagissement de nouveau-né.

Les ombres s'estompèrent. D'autres se formèrent à un endroit différent.

 _Cela fait combien de temps ?_

 _Quelques années maintenant._

 _Le souvenir de cet assaut perdurera avec l'enfant._

 _Comment va la mère ?_

 _Elle n'est plus de ce monde._

L'écho de cette dernière phrase résonna longtemps. Le brouillard engloutit les ombres. N'en apparurent que deux nouvelles sur une autre rive invisible. Une grande tournant le dos à une toute petite qui tendait désespérément ses bras maigres.

 _Papa ! Où est maman ?_

Une voix d'enfant, à laquelle personne ne répondit.

 _Papa !_

La grande ombre se retourna lentement, telle une marionnette sans vie que seul le néant manipulait encore. Sa main se tendit et poussa la petite ombre dans l'eau blanche. Puis une voix distordue s'éleva.

 _Ta mère s'est tuée par ta faute. Je ne suis pas ton père._

Les fantômes se désagrégèrent à nouveau. Ne subsista que du brouillard et du silence.

Vidée de toute émotion, Medley regarda autour d'elle. Plus rien ne se distinguait, plus rien n'apparaissait. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, la petite ombre lui faisait face. Elle était assise, imitant ses mouvements tel un miroir ténébreux. Les genoux ramenés contre le thorax, entourés de leurs bras, elles s'observèrent longtemps en silence. L'ombre sans substance n'avait ni visage ni contours définis, et présentait une tête toute ronde, comme les autres auparavant.

 _Ils disent que nous devons remercier nos parents pour la vie qu'ils nous offrent._

Un imperceptible mouvement animait l'ombre lorsque s'élevait une voix de petite fille.

 _À ton avis, doit-on remercier notre père d'avoir violer notre mère ? Doit-on le remercier de nous avoir fait ainsi ?_

Comme Medley ne répondait pas, les yeux dans le vague, la petite ombre poursuivait :

 _Il y avait si peu de chances... et pourtant, parmi toutes les îles sur les cinq océans du monde, il a choisi de ravager cette île. Par la force des choses, son équipage a passé sans dommages les monstres marins. Et parmi toutes les femmes présentes, il n'en a choisi qu'une seule. Juste celle qu'il ne fallait pas._

Medley ferma les yeux. La petite ombre baissa la tête. Elles parlèrent en même temps, en parfaite synchronisation, pratiquement mot pour mot.

 _Nous n'aurions pas dû venir au monde._

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir au monde.

 _Oui_ , poursuivit l'ombre, _c'est injuste. Réalises-tu ? Pendant que son équipage pillait, lui s'acharnait sur notre future mère. Il n'a fait que ça, du début à la fin, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher. Jusqu'à ce que son équipage revienne, il n'a rien fait d'autre. Puis ils sont repartis. C'est comme s'il était venu juste pour ça. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas désirées._

Medley eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Le destin, en quelques sortes ?

Elle, elle ne pensait qu'au calvaire qu'avait dû subir sa mère, à son traumatisme. Et à sa naissance, la naissance d'une abomination.

 _À ce stade, peut-on en dire autrement ? Notre mère n'a même pas songé à se débarrasser de nous. N'importe qui l'aurait fait, pas elle. Elle aurait pu chercher à se reconstruire, essayer de retrouver le bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec son fiancé avant le drame. Tout le monde était prêt à l'aider. Mais elle a préféré... non, elle s'est résignée à nous mettre au monde. Pourtant, nous n 'étions pas..._

\- Désirées, oui je sais ! acheva férocement Medley. Personne ne m'attendait, personne ne voulait entendre parler de moi ! Je n'étais rien d'autre que la chair et le sang d'un pirate violeur qui a semé la destruction ! Rien de plus qu'un rappel de ce souvenir horrible !

Sur le visage inexistant de l'ombre, à la place des yeux, se creusèrent ce qui ressemblait fortement à deux trous noirs.

 _Oui. Après tout, personne n'a voulu nous reconnaître. On nous a attribué un nom que personne ne possédait, en honneur à ce terrible jour radieux. Nightfallen. Nous ne devions être rattachées à quiconque._

Medley acquiesça en riant amèrement.

\- Et, comme le destin est un sale cafard, je ne ressemblais en rien à ma mère. J'ai hérité des traits de l'autre, jusqu'à mes cheveux blancs. C'est vrai, à croire qu'il soit venu juste pour laisser un suppôt de lui-même en ce monde ! Et que ma présence fasse souffrir ceux qui m'approchaient !

Les deux trous noirs accentuèrent leurs profondeurs.

 _Peut-être aurions-nous dû simplement disparaître._

\- A la place, c'est ma mère qui a fini par se suicider. Elle a attendu juste assez longtemps pour que je sois encore capable de me rappeler son visage, puis elle a disparu de la surface de la terre.

Elle leva les yeux. Le ciel était toujours aussi blanc. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ah c'est sûr, ça change des niaiseries qu'on entend à la fin des contes de fée !

La petite ombre ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.

 _Que nous reste-t-il alors ? Allons-nous finir ainsi, seules et malheureuses ?_

\- Seules ?

Medley haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Son miroir noir inclina la tête et sa petite main se posa là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur. Puis elle l'observa en silence, alors que de petites gouttes rougeâtre tombaient lentement de ses doigts.

 _On dirait que nous sommes mal accordées._

Medley feignit de ne pas avoir entendu.

 _Si tu penses ce que tu dis malgré tout, reste donc ici avec moi._

\- Je ne sais même pas où c'est, « ici ».

 _Quelle importance ? Tant que ce n'est pas « là-bas »._

\- Là-bas ?

Medley se gratta la tête, perturbée par des lancements.

\- Là-bas ? répéta-t-elle. J'y étais avant.

Elle s'agita et regarda autour d'elle. Toujours la même absence de paysage à perte de vue. Pourtant, un clapotis se fit entendre et elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Tout au fond, il y avait quelque chose qui contrastait avec toute cette pâleur. C'était petit, flou, et bleu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend là-bas.

 _Tu ne seras donc pas seule ?_

Medley secoua la tête.

\- Elle... malgré ce que je suis, malgré le dégoût que j'ai pour moi-même, elle tient à moi. Elle essaye de me protéger, maladroitement. Elle est tellement stupide et naïve ! Si je ne suis pas là pour lui en coller une de temps à autre, elle se fera bouffer toute crue un jour !

Avec un sourire, Medley se leva.

\- Alors je dois y aller.

 _Es-tu sûre ?_

Pour toute réponse, Medley sauta à l'eau et s'y enfonça aussi profondément que possible. Désormais seule, son petit double se retoucha la poitrine et étudia de nouveau sa main. Pendant une seconde, si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle aurait souri. Puis, à l'instar de toutes les autres avant, elle se consuma.

 **ooOoo**

Sur Calm Stone, dans sa chambre à l'étage, Medley ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour ce qui lui sembla être la seconde fois. Son corps lui parut soudain si lourd et sa gorge si sèche qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Il y eut alors des mouvements et des bruits pas loin et un visage flou apparut au-dessus d'elle.

\- Dana ?

Elle peinait à reconnaître sa propre voix.

\- Loués soient les Dieux ! s'exclama la petite brune. Tu as dormi si longtemps !

Medley fit une grimace et essaya de se redresser, mais ses muscles étaient trop engourdis. Dana s'empressa de l'aider puis lui tendit un verre d'eau. De douloureuses gorgées fraîches plus tard, sa sœur se mit à la fixer de façon étrange.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Medley ? s'enquit la cadette.

Medley poussa un soupir et regarda dans la direction opposée, une main couvrant ses yeux.

\- Dana, nos mères étaient de vraies connes.

Même si des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Medley allait incontestablement mieux. Dana la laissa évacuer sans poser de questions, partagée entre l'incompréhension et la pitié.

\- Combien ? réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Combien de temps tu as dormi ? Pile une semaine.

Medley tourna ses yeux rougis vers sa sœur sans comprendre puis assimila la réponse.

\- Nom de... !

Dans un sursaut d'énergie elle parvint à se lever d'un bond mais, prise de vertiges et de douleurs, elle retomba instantanément sur le lit.

\- Tu es encore faible, tenta de la raisonner Dana. Et tes blessures ne sont pas encore...

\- Où est Cléo ? interrompit urgemment Medley.

Elle fut coupée par une toux sèche qui lui donna des douleurs dans le diaphragme. Dana grimaça et remplit à nouveau son verre.

\- Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Elle m'a promis qu'elle irait bien.

Dana faisait de son mieux pour parler assurément, mais Medley remarqua la façon dont ses mains se pressaient entre elles.

\- Bon sang ! réalisa-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui !

L'expression de sa sœur vacilla un instant et cela suffit à confirmer son soupçon.

\- Bordel de merde !

Elle essaya à nouveau de se lever, pour aboutir au même résultat.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il me faut des forces ! Je dois y aller !

Dana semblait indécise.

\- Elle m'a demandé de ne pas l'accompagner aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille qu'on soit là. En plus tu ne peux pas...

\- Je m'en fous de son avis !

Elle fit une ultime tentative et cette fois elle s'écroula par terre.

\- Medley !

L'inquiétude de Dana n'obtint que la parade des mots les plus rageurs qu'on ait jamais créés. Elle soupira et l'aida à regagner à nouveau le lit.

\- Bon, reste tranquille s'il-te-plaît, je vais préparer de quoi te faire reprendre des forces. Ah ! J'allais oublier !

Alors que sa grande sœur s'apprêtait à rouspéter, Dana prit un petit coffret sur la table de chevet et lui tendit.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Cléo a laissé ça pour toi, elle m'a dit de te le donner si jamais tu te réveillais. Ça te fera patienter. Bon, je descends.

Profitant du silence de sa sœur qui observait curieusement l'objet, Dana s'éclipsa hors de la chambre. À présent seule, Medley se mit à grogner.

\- Super. C'est bien gentil mais c'est verrouillé ! Dana ! cria-t-elle. Elle est où la clé ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Son tonus avait dû en prendre un coup aussi. Agacée, Medley recommença à râler.

\- J'te jure, quelle abrutie ! Comment veut-elle que j'ouvre ça si je n'ai pas la clé ? Ah ! Ça fait deux minutes que je suis là et j'ai déjà mal au crâne !

Elle imaginait parfaitement Cléo, avec son air niais, préparer le coffret avec soin, lui livrant le secret le plus important de sa vie. Ensuite, elle serait partie avec un sourire libéré, tout en oubliant la clé dans l'une des poches du sarouel qu'elle portait.

À cette pensée, une idée l'effleura et elle palpa ses propres poches. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un petit objet dur sous le tissu de son pantalon. Elle soupira.

\- Bon, je lui concède la capacité de réfléchir. Occasionnellement.

Le petit rire lui indiqua que Dana était remontée.

\- Ça cuit, annonça-t-elle. Mais après, j'aimerais bien sortir aussi.

Medley haussa les épaules.

\- Du moment que j'ai assez de nourriture ça ira ! Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour aller voir Cléo ? demanda-t-elle ensuite durement.

Dana se tortilla, mal à l'aise et Medley eut un rictus désapprobateur. L'obsession de cette fille pour ce bon à rien n'avait pas de limites.

\- Quoi que je dise je me fatiguerai pour rien de toutes façons, maugréa-t-elle. Fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas le moment pour me consacrer à ça. Mais crois-moi qu'un jour tu vas vraiment morfler, et ce ne sera pas moi qui te consolera. Enfin, au moins tu es prévenue.

Dana voulut riposter, mais rien de pertinent ne lui vint et elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle redescendait, Medley ouvrit le coffret et écarquilla les yeux. Cléo lui avait laissé des écrits, en une quantité non négligeable.

\- Elle m'a écrit un roman ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en le sortant.

Elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de sa sœur, bousculée par endroits comme si les mots étaient tous sortis d'un coup, comme s'il était devenu urgent de s'en débarrasser. Elle sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Le contenu n'avait vraiment pas l'air joyeux.

Malgré tout, Medley débuta sa lecture, plongeant dans l'héritage obscur qu'on lui léguait.

 **ooOoo**

Comme à son habitude, Shirley se tenait bien droite, le regard franc rivé sur les images de la forêt, traversées rapidement par les deux coureurs. Le jeune homme-poisson était largement en tête, mais les efforts de l'humaine étaient plus que louables. D'un point de vue analytique, Shirley considérait même que l'humaine adoptait une meilleure technique que son adversaire. Son rythme était plus lent, mais aussi plus calme et constant, elle avait la sagesse de préserver son énergie et de ne pas céder à la tentation d'accélérer inutilement. La sirène émit un son appréciateur que son frère interpréta mal.

\- Ridiculement plaisant, en effet. C'était couru d'avance, souligna-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Shirley, assise à côté de lui, ignora royalement son trait d'esprit.

\- Rien n'est encore joué, commenta-t-elle simplement.

Elle devait admettre, cependant, qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que l'humaine ne comble son retard. Le talent de Katsu était évident, quoi que différent du sien. Les hommes-poissons, capables de stocker des réserves d'eau dans leur corps, disposaient de meilleures ressources que les humains. Donc, si cette femme n'avait pas pris cela en compte, ses chances de victoire passaient de faibles à nulles.

\- Douterais-tu de notre supériorité sur ces parasites ? grinça Arlong.

Loin de se froisser, Shirley ne détourna même pas les yeux de la projection lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Je ne doute pas du potentiel de chacun. Et le potentiel est indépendant de la race.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de crachat, la sirène ferma les yeux et ses traits se durcirent.

\- Arlong...

\- Le seul potentiel dont dispose les humains est celui de s'écraser devant nous. Ils se doivent de connaître leur place !

En parlant, il jeta un regard courroucé vers un attroupement proche et, si on l'entendit, il n'y eut pas d'autre réaction que des gémissements et un soudain intérêt tout particulier pour le sol.

\- Qu'un insecte puisse prétendre être à notre niveau me répugne au plus haut point !

Dans un soupir, Shirley choisit cet instant pour allumer sa première pipe de la journée.

\- J'ai tant entendu ce discours. On ne peut pas dire que tu saches te renouveler.

Arlong ne répondit rien. Il aimait simplement aller au bout de ses idées. Un changement dans une conviction était signe de faiblesse.

\- Je sais ce que sont les humains, mon frère. J'ai grandi avec toi, bien que tu n'aies pas été très présent.

Il ignora la remarque.

\- Tu dois donc comprendre mon point de vue.

\- Je le comprend. Je ne l'approuve juste pas.

Arlong ricana.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas te renouveler.

Shirley soupira, se sentant fatiguée d'avance. Arlong lui jeta un œil pour voir passer un souffle de tristesse résignée.

\- Je me souviens, confia lentement Shirley, de cette peur. Plus encore que les bandits humains, j'avais peur de ne jamais te voir revenir. Longtemps, de si nombreuses fois, j'ai été déchirée entre la peur de sortir puis d'être enlevée et vendue, et celle qui me poussait presque à tout risquer juste pour aller à ta recherche et m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je ne voulais même pas regarder dans ma boule, je craignais de t'y voir mort.

Arlong eut un petit sourire en coin comme pour affirmer qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Mais lui aussi se souvenait de cette période et, au début, il n'en menait pas large. La responsabilité qu'il avait envers sa sœur fraîchement débarquée n'avait fait que rajouter une difficulté supplémentaire dans sa vie, même s'il lui était inconcevable de se séparer d'elle.

\- Justement, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de raison d'avoir peur. Nous nous soulevons et bientôt nous régnerons sous le soleil. C'est à notre tour de leur marcher dessus.

Shirley inspira longuement et expulsa la fumée en un souffle continu.

\- Quand je t'écoute, mon frère, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai eu de la chance.

Arlong haussa un sourcil.

\- J'aurais pu devenir comme toi, transformer ma peur en colère et me laisser consumer par elle. À la place, j'ai pris conscience de la valeur de la vie. Quel que soit l'individu, la vie est infiniment précieuse. C'est pourquoi je n'approuve pas tes méthodes.

Il s'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel Arlong reporta son attention sur la course. Le sentier montait et Katsu semblait ralentir. L'humaine ne changeait pas de rythme. Elle était toujours derrière. Ils venaient juste de passer l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée endormie l'autre fois. Il chassa le début de souvenir tiède et consentit enfin à répondre.

\- En un sens, tu as eu de la chance, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas vécu la moitié de ce que j'ai expérimenté. L'ignorance fait le bonheur.

La pitié qu'il surprit dans le regard de sa sœur l'horripila et il durcit le sien.

\- C'est bien ainsi, continua-t-il. Peu de gens sont capables de faire face à la dureté de ce monde et de faire bouger les choses pour un avenir meilleur. C'est pour ça que des gens comme moi existent. Pour bâtir un nouveau monde.

Il lui lança ensuite un sourire sans joie qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Que tu sois d'accord ou non, ce n'est pas un problème. Sache que, pour ma part, je suis fier de ce que je fais !

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna au déroulement de la course. Shirley ferma les yeux et savoura la douce volute de fumée contre son palet. Ils avaient encore tourné en rond. Sur les images, la sirène observa la persévérance de l'humaine. Cette femme qui lui avait parlé comme à une personne ordinaire, qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques pour tous avec ce pari absurde. Celle qui avait confronté son frère, cette tête de mule aussi dure que de l'acier.

 _Qui que tu sois, même si je doute que rien ne change, tu as tout mon respect._

 **ooOoo**

\- Alors, on s'essouffle ?

La voix moqueuse de Katsu résonna à travers le chant de la forêt jusqu'aux oreilles de Cléo. Elle se garda bien de lui répondre, concentrée sur son rythme et surtout sur son souffle. La pente s'accentuait encore et Cléo savait qu'il y en avait encore pour un moment. Ils devaient avoir parcouru approximativement un peu moins de la moitié du chemin. Chaque dépense comptait.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux m'apercevoir que tu dois t'en réjouir !

Cléo en avait conscience. Elle ne se réjouissait pas encore. Elle savait, pour avoir eu Taisa comme mentor, que Katsu pouvait se permettre de la provoquer en courant. Elle se souvenait de ses leçons.

 _Un homme-poisson sera sans aucun doute toujours mieux équipé lors d'un affrontement physique. La nature nous a fait plus fort que les humains, nos corps sont biologiquement capables de se réapprovisionner en oxygène grâce à l'eau qui cohabite avec notre sang. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise mais un fait scientifique avéré. À moins d'avoir un atout caché dans ta manche, tu ne pourras jamais arracher une victoire. Il te faut donc user de malice._

Cléo repéra un point idéal sur le trajet et effectua deux grandes enjambées. La force qu'elle accorda seulement à ses orteils lui suffit à combler la moitié de la distance qui la séparait encore de Katsu. Doucement, petit à petit, sans se précipiter.

 _L'une des clés de la victoire, en plus d'un entraînement quotidien et rigoureux, est la connaissance du terrain. Celui qui maîtrise son environnement conserve un avantage s'il sait comment le mettre à profit._

Katsu, réalisant qu'elle se rapprochait, jura et accéléra d'un coup. Il disparut de son champ de vision.

 _La seconde clé est la connaissance de ton adversaire. Étudie et cerne son comportement. Évalue son niveau et ses limites. Et si tu as une occasion, pousse-le à l'erreur. Mais n'en commet jamais._

Comme il avait été heureux d'avoir obtenu une semaine de préparation ! Les hommes-poissons n'avaient pas été les seuls à utiliser les escaméras. Chaque enregistrement sur lesquels on voyait Katsu s'entraîner, elle les avait décortiqué à l'abri des regards, en pleine nuit, jusqu'à s'imprégner des aptitudes de son adversaire.

Depuis le début de la course, Cléo avait tout de suite jugé qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Son but était de l'humilier au plus vite. Il avait donc atteint son rythme maximum et l'avait respecté jusqu'à maintenant. Peu importait sa biologie, qu'elle avait pu étudier avec Taisa, du moment qu'il franchissait la limite, cela devenait une erreur. Le pousser à la faute, à accélérer, à s'épuiser. Et peu importait si elle ne le voyait plus, au contraire. Tant qu'elle ne le pourchassait pas encore, il lui restait une chance.

 _La troisième, aussi importante que les deux autres, peut-être même encore plus, est donc la connaissance de tes propres limites. C'est là-dessus que tu peux agir, évoluer avec l'entraînement pour les repousser toujours plus loin. Pendant un affrontement, tu dois trouver le bon moment pour les dépasser si besoin. Et contre un homme-poisson, tu en auras besoin. À ce moment-là, il te faudra tout donner, jusqu'à l'épuisement, car après tu n'auras plus rien. La difficulté réside dans le mental, pour résister à la tentation de tout donner au mauvaise moment._

Cléo connaissait ses limites. Les conseils et leçons de son héros, elle les avait assimilés et mis en pratique durant des années. Elle n'avait pas spécialement de problèmes avec ça. Mais, à cet instant, son mental menaçait de lui faire défaut. Il était dur de ne pas s'incliner malgré les avertissements de Tiger, car cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé derrière quelqu'un, et encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait été semée de la sorte.

Elle tenta de se convaincre que tout allait bien, que c'était normal et que cela faisait partie de la stratégie. Le doute, cependant, lui grignotait les entrailles et les flots d'adrénaline menacèrent à plusieurs reprises de la faire céder. Son corps lui semblait lent, trop lent.

 _Ne ralentis pas ! N'accélère pas ! Sens la terre ! Aie confiance !_

Sens la terre. La toute première fois qu'il lui avait dit ça marquait la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté des chaussures. Il les lui avait fait retirer et l'avait fait courir tous les jours pieds nus pendant un mois. Sur tout type de terrain : sable, terre molle, cailloux, terre dure, herbe humide, rochers, et même dans l'eau. Sous la pluie, face au vent, par canicule. Le jour, parfois la nuit. Cela avait été douloureux, mais il avait été intraitable là-dessus.

 _Tu peux t'arrêter quand tu veux. Mais tes ennemis ne t'attendront pas. Si tu ne veux pas avoir à te battre, si tu répugnes à faire couler du sang, tu dois au moins apprendre à fuir._

Alors elle avait continué, parfois avec la peur au ventre à la simple idée qu'ils la retrouvent un jour. Peu importaient les nombreuses fois où elle était tombée, les plantes de pied écorchées, les jambes couvertes de bleus. Peu importaient ses muscles qui imploraient, suppliciés. Cléo, sous les conseils de Tiger, avait bâti sa meilleure défense, repoussant toujours les limites de la perfection.

Pour qu'ils ne la rattrapent plus jamais.

 **ooOoo**

 _Je ne me suis pas méfiée à ce moment-là. Ils avaient tout prévu. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait que moi. Et je n'ai rien vu venir._

C'était la troisième fois que Medley sommait Dana de la resservir, malgré la disparition totale de son appétit. Plus elle lisait, plus elle se demandait comment un tel délire avait pu exister un jour. Existait encore. La page portait des traces humides et était froissée. Cléo avait dû vouloir la jeter avant de finalement se raviser.

 _J'étais la cible idéale, comme tu le sais maintenant. Je n'étais pas comme eux, je n'avais pas de valeur à leurs yeux. Personne ne les aurait réprimandés pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle qu'ils devaient absolument respecter : je ne devais pas mourir._

Medley crispa à son tour ses mains sur le papier.

 _J'ai cru qu'ils avaient changé, comme toujours. Ils m'ont offert un visage compatissant, présenté des excuses et leurs remords. Et j'y ai cru._

Medley fit de son mieux pour avaler une volaille trop poivrée, la gorge trop serrée pour assimiler les bouchées sans difficultés. Comment Cléo avait fait pour survivre à cette folie ?

Les mots suivants étaient beaucoup moins émotifs, Cléo n'avait forcément pas voulu s'étendre là-dessus et avait opté pour l'écriture la plus brève, la plus plate qu'elle pouvait.

 _Ils m'ont attachée avec des barbelés et m'ont jetée dans cet aquarium. Ils m'ont baladée sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que le requin me morde le bras._

Medley ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer la scène.

 _Tu t'en doutes certainement, mais c'est depuis cet instant que les requins sont devenus ma phobie. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. Mais je n'y étais pas autorisée. J'avais gagné le droit de ne pas mourir et je devais m'en contenter. Tu n'imagines pas combien de marques je cache, bien que la plupart se soient estompées. Et puis, pire encore, il y a ce que personne ne doit voir..._

Medley fut incapable de poursuivre. Personne, oui, personne ne devait voir ça. Elle seule savait de quoi il retournait. Et, plutôt que d'être fière d'avoir atteint ce statut de confidente, Medley se sentait sale et odieuse.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû la forcer à révéler _ça_.

 _Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu courir._

 **ooOoo**

Le sommet était presque atteint, les arbres se firent plus rares et un ciel parsemé de nuages effilochés grandissait au-dessus de sa tête. Katsu en fut reconnaissant, car il peinait à puiser dans ses réserves. Son rythme avait été perturbé et son propre souffle brûlant commençait à l'étouffer. Il respirait laborieusement, mais gardait malgré tout confiance. Après tout, Cléo ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé. Il allait profiter du terrain plat pour calmer les fortes pulsations de son cœur avant de reprendre dans la descente. Les montées avaient toujours été son point faible, mais maintenant qu'il avait passé cette étape et qu'il était toujours en tête, c'était terminé. Même s'il avait trop forcé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il perde.

\- Ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Le silence lui répondit et il se mit à glousser sans s'arrêter. Il imaginait ses camarades le regarder avec fierté sur la place à Libblanc, son capitaine le féliciter, ravi de lui avoir accordé sa confiance. Une confiance telle qu'il était allé jusqu'à parier des berries sur sa victoire. Quel honneur !

Il poursuivit sa route, une joie sans bornes pulsant dans ses veines. Il ignorait, cependant, qu'au même instant Cléo atteignait le sommet, parfaitement intacte. Elle n'avait pas cédé.

Elle avait fait confiance à Taisa.

 **ooOoo**

 _Le jour de mes quatorze ans, ils m'ont apporté la tête de mon père._

Medley s'étouffa en lisant cette phrase. Elle était pourtant persuadé qu'elle avait déjà passé le pire.

 _Ils l'avaient laissé vivre jusqu'à présent, sans doute parce que leur hiérarchie leur avait interdit de lui ôter la vie. Mais pour une raison, ou même sans, juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie, ils ont fini par le décréter inutile. De toutes les personnes que je côtoyais, il était le seul à me considérer en tant qu'être vivant au même titre que les autres. Si je ne suis pas devenue folle, si aujourd'hui encore je suis capable de donner une chance à chacun et de sourire, c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a appris l'empathie et la valeur de la vie. Quand à ma stupidité, j'ignore si elle vient de son enseignement ou si sa mort a définitivement déglingué un truc en moi._

Medley secoua la tête. Ce devait être une blague. Jamais Cléo n'aurait pu se relever après une telle chose. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire confiance aussi aveuglement aux autres !

 _Il avait dû le sentir, car il m'a fait faire une promesse. La promesse de m'enfuir un jour d'ici, de ne pas devenir comme eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Ces gens sont malades et fous, Medley, mais ils ne le savent pas. Comme des Dieux cruels, comme les Dragons Célestes. Je crois que j'ai pu m'en sortir à cause de la façon d'être de mon père, sa façon de me faire regarder le monde. Tu sais ce qu'il me disait ? « Ce n'est pas leur faute. Pas exactement. Personne ne leur a jamais enseigné à quel point ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Ils ne savent rien de la morale, rien de la compassion, rien de l'amour. Ils se contentent de l'imiter. Mais ils sont vides. Des imitateurs creux qui ne peuvent que répéter ce qu'on leur a appris. Ils ne trouvent satisfaction que dans la souffrance des plus vulnérables, sans se demander s'il existe une quelconque gratification, sans même chercher une raison valable. Juste parce qu'ils sentent qu'ils exercent un pouvoir. C'est ce qu'ils font pour toi aussi, ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. C'est pourquoi ils sont si terrifiants. C'est pourquoi il est vain de les haïr. »_

Les mots que Cléo empruntait à son défunt père résonnaient en Medley, même si elle n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« _Haïr de tels êtres ne revient qu'à entrer dans leur jeu. C'est ce qu'ils recherchent, le plaisir à travers le désespoir de ceux qu'ils tourmentent. La haine que l'on porte à quelqu'un n'est rien d'autre qu'un lien, une chaîne que l'on construit soi-même, qui nous interdit d'oublier, d'avancer. La haine nous fait toujours revenir vers ceux qui en sont les objets. C'est le but. Si tu reviens vers eux, ils recommenceront, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de forces, jusqu'à ce que tu sois vide. Comme eux. Si tu restes ici, tu ne pourras pas survivre, ou du moins tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse. Tu dois t'enfuir. Et surtout tu ne dois pas les laisser te contaminer. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il m'arrive. »_

Des larmes tombèrent sur le papier, rejoignant les nombreuses qui les avaient précédées.

\- C'était son enseignement, sans aucun doute ! sanglota-t-elle pour elle-même.

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de l'horreur, bien sûr. J'ai crié et pleuré, je suis restée des jours sans bouger, loin de cette réalité, comme toi aujourd'hui. Ça les a fait rire, bien sûr, mon père avait raison. Mais il y avait trop d'horreur en moi pour parvenir à les détester. Et lorsque je parvenais à y penser, je m'efforçais de me rappeler ses derniers mots, ma promesse. Le reste ne devait pas être plus important que cela. Alors je me suis remise, lentement mais sûrement, et je n'ai pensé qu'à prendre mon envol._

 **ooOoo**

Sur l'île de Calm Stone, un vent de stupeur passa.

Personne n'osa émettre un cri, malgré la fantastique explosion dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Parmi les spectateurs humains, de nombreuses mâchoires tombèrent d'un seul coup, beaucoup plaquèrent une ou deux mains contre leur bouche et tous se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver. Gunther ne put retenir des larmes, ému et consumé d'admiration.

Les hommes-poissons abasourdis se regardèrent, et Kuroobi passa plusieurs fois l'enregistrement en cherchant une erreur, un semblant de tricherie. Hachi agitait ses bras dans tout les sens, complètement désorienté. Et Arlong, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, resta un instant ébloui par la performance. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il en oublia d'être en colère. À côté de lui, Shirley laissa tomber sa pipe, un air similaire peint sur le visage.

Et tous, au même moment, eurent une pensée similaire.

 _Cette femme ne court pas._

En réalité, bien sûr qu'elle courrait, mais à une vitesse ahurissante, d'une manière aussi improbable que fluide, mais il était inconcevable qu'elle ne trébuche pas, qu'elle ne tombe pas. Personne n'avait jamais vu quiconque courir ainsi.

Cléo dépassa alors Katsu, sidéré, sans lui jeter un regard, et fila tel un oiseau dans la descente.

 _Elle vole !_

 **ooOoo**

Le corps de Cléo fendait l'air, créant un vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Son buste plongeait aussi bas que possible, à tel point qu'elle semblait prête à raser le sol. Ses jambes effectuaient des détentes impressionnantes, résultant en bonds spectaculaires. À plusieurs occasions, elle s'autorisa même plusieurs vrilles dans les airs pour repousser l'air devenu presque compact. Dans sa vision, les images allaient trop vite, tout était secoué, les formes imprécises s'allongeaient. Une confusion totale aurait dû submerger Cléo, mais il n'en était rien, car elle sentait la terre.

Pas une fois elle ne se retourna, pas une fois elle ne s'inquiéta de savoir où en était Katsu. Même s'il était sur ses talons, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Seule comptait une chose.

 _Je suis sensée échapper à des êtres infiniment plus terrifiants que vous tous. Si je ne peux pas gagner une simple course avec ça, autant mourir tout de suite._

Katsu avait pour motivation son honneur bafoué et la reconnaissance qu'il voulait obtenir de son capitaine.

Cléo avait un funeste destin à ses trousses et la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père. Et cela, même le sort de tous les natifs de Calm Stone ne pouvait l'égaler.

 _Essaye donc de battre ça !_

 **ooOoo**

Medley reposa les pages dans le coffret. Elle avait tout lu, du début à la fin, en se demandant comment elle y était parvenu. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Tout cela allait au-delà des valeurs qu'elle connaissait. C'était juste aberrant.

Et un jour, ce monde insensé lui remettrait peut-être la main dessus.

Elle serra les poings, secoua la tête.

\- Dana, tu es là ? appela-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier firent office de réponse.

\- Tu m'as appelée ? Tu veux encore manger ?

\- Ah non, par pitié ça suffit ! En plus tu assaisonnes beaucoup trop !

Dana fit la moue.

\- Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Non.

Le ton de Medley était catégorique.

\- D'abord tu vas m'aider à descendre. Ensuite, si tu as éteint le feu de la cuisinière, tu vas le rallumer.

\- Hein ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus faim !

Medley poussa un soupir et tendit une main vers elle.

\- Dana, s'il-te-plaît.

Il était si rare que sa sœur lui parle ainsi que Dana finit par obéir sans piper mot. Le corps de Medley était toujours lourd et rigide, mais cette fois elle parvenait à se déplacer lentement. Elles descendirent donc péniblement dans la cuisine et, le temps que Dana ne ravive les braises, Medley ouvrit de nouveau la boite de Pandore et en sortit tous les maux de sa sœur.

Puis elle s'agenouilla avec précaution en grimaçant et jeta, feuille après feuille, les souvenirs de Cléo dans le brasier. Et vérifia scrupuleusement que la combustion avait bien fait son œuvre puis elle fit signe à Dana de l'aider à se relever.

\- Ceci n'a jamais existé, énonça-elle comme si cette phrase devenait vérité.

\- C'était grave ? tenta Dana.

Medley la sonda du regard et sa petite sœur n'osa plus faire un geste. Puis l'aînée sourit platoniquement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Dana cilla un instant sans comprendre, et elle finit par acquiescer.

\- De rien.

\- Tout à fait.

Après une hésitation, Medley tapota la tête de Dana qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je sais que tu as dit que tu devais aller voir... ce type, commença-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler un rictus. Et je sais que tu m'as dit que Cléo ne voulait pas que nous venions la voir. Mais elle a besoin de nous, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Incontestablement gênée, Medley se gratta le crâne en détournant les yeux.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas l'habitude et, apparemment, ça te fait tout drôle aussi, alors... on n'a qu'à dire que j'ai juste envie de l'emmerder !

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout, Dana émit un petit rire.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on y va ?

\- Et comment ! On est déjà en retard !

La porte se referma sur les deux sœurs. Dans la maison, les braises crépitaient paisiblement.

 **ooOoo**

Ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite. Cléo était encore devant lui. Katsu, la rage au cœur, donnait pourtant tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier sa hargne. Était-ce donc tout ce dont il était capable ? Devait-il décevoir l'équipage, le capitaine ? Il devait tout à Arlong, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire défaut !

Cet homme l'avait recruté dans son équipage alors qu'il avait tenté de le voler, il y avait de cela presque un an. Le quartier où avait grandi le jeune mousse avait été ravagé par une altercation entre gangs rivaux, très peu s'en étaient sortis. Pour survivre, Katsu s'était servi de sa vitesse pour rafler tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à se mettre sous la dent, puis semer ses poursuivants. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'attaquer à l'équipage d'Arlong, qui lui semblait juste n'être bon qu'à se soûler, il avait vite déchanté. Dans sa fuite pourtant bien engagée, il s'était retrouvé face à l'imposant capitaine, dont l'aura l'avait instantanément paralysé sur place. Il s'était pris une rouste comme il n'en avait jamais reçu.

Puis Arlong s'était agenouillé près de lui et lui avait tendu la main.

\- Une vitesse aussi impressionnante ne se doit pas d'être gaspillée ainsi. Rejoins donc mon équipage. Tu es un diamant brut, tu pourras te polir ici.

Il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui qui n'avait rien, rien d'autre que sa vitesse impressionnante.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il y mettait toutes ses forces, toute sa détermination, l'atout en lequel Arlong avait toujours cru se faisait balayer.

\- Non !

Il essaya encore une fois, mais il n'avait plus rien. La ligne d'arrivée était si proche, et il n'y arrivait pas.

Comment était-ce possible ? Face à une humaine qui se mouvait comme un animal !

Il l'avait cru faible. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait cru en une victoire facile, trop facile pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur. Mais là, maintenant, s'il parvenait à reprendre la main, s'il parvenait à vaincre quelqu'un de son niveau...

 _Quelqu'un de son niveau..._

Ce serait absolument génial ! Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle soif de victoire ! Peut-être même jamais !

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il pensa amèrement à son capitaine, il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face.

Mais la prochaine fois, pour sûr...

A ce moment-là, alors que Cléo filait encore vers la ligne d'arrivée, alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas pour la franchir, un bruit semblable à un sifflement se produisit, puis résonna non loin de lui le son d'une bulle qui éclate.

Et, sous ses yeux effarés, Cléo effectua un ultime sursaut en avant et s'effondra à quelques mètres de la ligne, la jambe droite de son sarouel imbibée de sang.


	13. Chapter 12

**OUAH ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas ! Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que, en terme d'écriture, je suis un jardinier. Je ne planifie pas grand chose en dehors des grandes lignes, je plante simplement des graines et je vois ce qu'elles donnent, donc les personnages font un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Et disons que, dans ce chapitre, elles ont eu BEAUCOUP de mal à germer !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai publié assez rapidement pendant le mois de Novembre. En fait, le mois dernier se tenait le NaNoWriMo. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est en gros un marathon de l'écriture qui consiste à sortir 50000 mots en un mois. J'ai utilisé cette excuse pour donner un COUP DE BURST ! Heu pardon, _un coup de boost_ à l'histoire, et bon sang ça a marché ! (mais bon, je n'ai quand même pas atteint le but ^^')**

 **Par contre, voilà, Novembre est fini ! Donc le rythme risque de ralentir un peu, comme vous le voyez ! Mais, si ça vous inquiète, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fanfic ! Qu'elle plaise ou non, j'y tiens !**

 **Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Avec toutes mes excuse pour ce retard ! Joyeux Noël en avance ! ^w^Y**

 **ooOoo**

Cléo n'avait rien vu venir. Rien compris du tout. Il y a moins d'une seconde, pourtant, il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle ne passe la ligne. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir fait d'erreur. Alors pourquoi sa jambe droite s'était-elle dérobée sous son poids ? Pourquoi faisait-elle face au sol, si proche du but ?

Elle devait se relever, réagir, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Sans réfléchir, elle poussa sur ses membres et cette fois, la douleur trancha sa cuisse et elle tomba à nouveau dans un grand cri. Ses mains pressèrent urgemment le point d'où jaillissait abondamment le sang et ses doigts en devinrent immédiatement imprégnés. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux étroitement fermés.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

\- Cléo !

Une voix paniquée qui lui était familière, mais aucun visage ne lui fut associé. Elle avait trop mal, il lui était impossible de bouger, de penser. Sa jambe parée de pourpre était humide et visqueuse, à la fois brûlante et froide, une forte odeur métallique flottait dans l'air. La ligne d'arrivée était toujours si proche et si loin en même temps.

 _De si peu..._

Elle serra les mâchoires. C'était terminé.

\- Cléo !

La voix continuait de l'appeler. Elle dut faire un effort démesuré ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête. Des formes floues se dessinèrent à travers ses larmes. Ses lunettes étaient tombées, elle voyait encore moins bien. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Des couleurs innombrables, des gens partout, un bourdonnement continu, un semblant de silhouette qui se distinguait par ses mouvements frénétiques, se débattant apparemment contre une autre.

\- Bordel ! Lâchez-moi, bande de lâches ! Cléo !

Medley ? Était-ce bien elle ? Elle était réveillée ? Et elle était venue jusqu'ici, débordant d'inquiétude pour elle qui l'avait trahie ? Elle s'agitait déjà si énergiquement malgré son état encore précaire ? Alors que elle, Cléo, gisait comme une loque au sol ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_

Cléo serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle put et lâcha sa blessure. Ses mains ensanglantées filèrent vers l'avant et agrippèrent la terre, sa jambe encore valide poussa. Les nerfs en feu, elle rampa, s'interdisant de crier tant qu'elle n'avait pas touché la ligne. Après tout, son adversaire ne l'avait pas encore franchie.

Parce que derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache, Katsu s'était arrêté.

 **ooOoo**

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette farce ?

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de reconnaître la valeur de cette femme, de se découvrir un véritable adversaire, de parvenir à s'en réjouir malgré sa défaite et le déshonneur dont il couvrait celui qu'il admirait plus que tout. Alors qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des lustres, on lui ôtait aussitôt ce cadeau inespéré.

Alors oui, bien sûr, s'il continuait à avancer, ne serait-ce qu'en marchant, il gagnerait aisément à présent. Après tout, il l'avait souhaité, désiré du fond de ses tripes, jusqu'à en rêver certains soirs. Mais, même dans ses rêves, l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait était cuisante, méritée. Et plus que tout, elle était juste.

Là, Katsu avait la désagréable impression que, s'il s'accordait une telle victoire en lui marchant dessus alors qu'il était évident maintenant que cela aurait dû lui revenir à elle, l'humiliation ne serait que sa seule récompense.

À présent, il ne pouvait plus gagner. Pas comme il l'entendait. On lui avait ôté cet espoir, aussi farfelu soit-il.

Il ralentit et s'arrêta, juste derrière elle. Elle n'avait même pas noté sa présence. Contre toute attente, malgré la douleur et la futilité, elle rampait comme un animal à l'agonie. Il ne restait plus rien de cette tornade qui l'avait traversé. Et pourtant elle n'abandonnait pas.

\- Vas-y Katsu ! C'est ta chance !

Le cri de l'un de ses camarades attisa quelque chose en lui.

 _Ma chance ?_

Des encouragements se mirent à fuser.

\- Montre-leur notre supériorité !

\- Les humains sont faibles !

\- C'est inscrit dans nos gènes, c'est inné !

\- Rien ne doit changer ! Tu es le meilleur !

\- Gloire aux hommes-poissons !

Le monde se mit à tourner, les mots se mélangèrent en une bouillie indescriptible. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ? Quel était ce charabia ? Il chercha Arlong du regard. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas approuver ça !

Mais son capitaine se tenait debout, les bras croisés, un air sadique peint sur le visage.

\- Capitaine...

Katsu ne voulait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, pas après la confiance qu'il disait lui avoir accordé. Pas après qu'il lui ait promis de ne pas intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas sourire comme ça !

 _Quelle farce !_

\- Katsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bouge-toi !

Alors que Katsu cherchait le propriétaire de cette voix, son regard repéra furtivement Dana, qui regardait elle aussi la scène, horrifiée. Il se sentit alors extrêmement mal. Il eut presque envie de lui crier qu'il n'avait rien fait de tel, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais l'aurait-elle seulement cru ? Pouvait-il seulement se le permettre ? Cela servirait-il seulement à quelque chose ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur Arlong. Il serra les poings. Avait-il lui aussi, à l'instar de Dana, été aveuglé par des paroles creuses ? Katsu avait toujours adhéré aux idéaux d'Arlong, il n'avait jamais considéré les humains comme étant de louables créatures, seulement des tueurs impitoyables, et il pensait que ce que les hommes-poissons faisaient dans cet équipage n'était que justice. Que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que les membres de son peuple puissent marcher dignement sous le soleil.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette dignité partait en fumée.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

Sa voix était encore calme, mais sa colère montait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi trahi.

\- On s'en fout ! rétorqua un homme-carpe gris paré d'une crête rose sur la nuque. Ne t'occupe pas de ça et...

\- Qui a fait ça ?! hurla Katsu.

Il fixait Arlong avec indignation. Celui-ci avait cessé de sourire et lui rendait un regard dur.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'on fait aux humains ! J'ai suivi cet équipage pour vous aider à bâtir notre empire ! Je voulais vous être utile !

Il s'efforçait de refluer des larmes de dépit.

\- Mais c'était mon combat ! Vous me l'aviez promis ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

En quoi pouvait-il croire à présent ? Pas en cette confiance qui n'était qu'un mensonge. Il secoua la tête et se laissa glisser au sol en tailleur.

\- J'ai perdu.

Il avait perdu dès le moment où elle était tombée.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong n'avait pas prévu ce déroulement. À aucun moment il n'avait fait montre du moindre signe de trahison envers la promesse qu'il avait faite son mousse. De son avis, de toute façon, personne n'aurait pu prédire un tel scénario dans cette course, donc personne n'avait sans doute rien planifié.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait spécifiquement interdit à son équipage de ne rien faire. Il n'avait donc pas à veiller à ce qu'une consigne qui n'existait pas soit respectée.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris non plus. Il avait seulement vu la binoclarde s'écrouler à terre, tandis qu'un énorme soulagement le gagnait. Seulement après il avait remarqué l'état de sa jambe et il avait ricané. Il s'était alors souvenu de ce petit sifflement. On lui avait tiré dessus avec de l'eau. Une attaque semblable un tout point à une balle de pistolet.

L'œuvre de Chu.

Son lieutenant regardait la scène froidement. Arlong avait souvent entendu que certains considéraient Chu comme étant trop décontracté ou même efféminé pour être efficace, quoi que cela veuille dire. Mais il savait réagir avec beaucoup de précision, ça personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.

Arlong eut un petit sourire en coin. Non seulement il n'avait manqué à aucune de ses promesses, mais en plus l'honneur et la supériorité des hommes-poissons était saufs. Même s'il devait admettre que cette humaine l'avait épouvanté durant un instant.

Comme Katsu le regardait sans comprendre, il élargit son sourire.

 _Tu peux être fier !_

Contre toute attente, Katsu ne semblait pas partager cet avis.

\- Qui a fait ça ?! se mit-il à hurler.

Du coin de l'œil, Arlong aperçut Chu qui se tortillait avec gêne, apparemment étonné de cette réaction. Le capitaine cessa de sourire et durcit son regard. Qu'est-ce que son mousse fabriquait donc ?

\- C'était mon combat !

Il leur en voulait de l'avoir aidé ? Sa fierté était touchée ? Ça il pouvait le comprendre, mais ce n'était pas la mort.

\- Vous aviez promis !

Il n'avait trahi aucune de ses promesses.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Il n'avait rien fait lui-même. Et puis, ils étaient des pirates, que diable ! Pourquoi donc n'auraient-ils _pas_ fait ça ?

À coté de lui, Shirley secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Ainsi, je suis pour la première fois témoin de votre côté lamentable, commenta-t-elle en désignant ses hommes, en particulier Chu. Je m'en serais bien passé.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Et de quoi parlait-elle, enfin ?

Il allait répondre que dans ce cas, elle aurait dû restée sagement chez elle, dans le cocon sans danger qu'il avait réussi à lui offrir avant son départ. Mais à cet instant, Katsu s'assit à terre, clairement déterminé à en rester là.

\- J'ai perdu, annonça-t-il sans en mesurer l'impact.

Alors seulement, il vit que Cléo venait de toucher la ligne. Son mousse avait osé la laisser gagner ! Et il osait sous-entendre que c'était lui qui l'avait trahi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ?

Il fusilla l'humaine vidée de ses forces du regard. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose à son subordonné ! Il n'avait plus rien dans la tête parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle lui avait lavé le cerveau ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose !

Elle allait le payer !

 _Clap clap clap !_

Tous se retournèrent au bruit d'un applaudissement. Surpris, Arlong constata que Shirley souriait avec fierté, tapant dans ses mains avec ardeur et droiture.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce final valait le coup d'œil, approuva-t-elle d'une voix bien claire.

Dieux des mers ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ?

Cela n'avait que trop duré. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et son aura noire emplit l'atmosphère. La grande majorité des humains sentirent le danger et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. Seuls Medley et Gunther accoururent aux côtés de Cléo et Dana resta paralysée sur place.

\- Un mot de ta part, Arlong, et nous nous occupons d'eux, précisa Chu.

Shirley eut un rire dédaigneux.

\- Oui, mon frère. Donne-leur donc un ordre, que je puisse constater votre déchéance. Aux yeux du monde, vous ne ferez que passer de mauvais perdants à chiens enragés.

\- Ferme-la, Shirley !

Arlong en avait assez, il se lança vers Cléo avec une intention clairement violente. Tout ça pour retomber face contre terre immédiatement après. Une force équivalente à la sienne le maintenait au sol. Il parvint à tourner la tête pour lancer un regard haineux à sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Shirley ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je ne me retiendrais pas !

\- Fuyez ! lança la sirène aux humains.

Plusieurs hommes-poissons tentaient déjà de les séparer, mais leur tentative se solda par des coups qu'ils se prirent à l'aveugle. Lorsqu'Arlong et sa sœur se battaient sérieusement, il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux. Shirley balaya une grande partie de l'équipage de son frère d'un mouvement vif de sa queue de requin taupe. Du coin de l'œil, Arlong distingua Medley qui secouait Dana et Gunther qui soulevait Cléo à peine consciente. À bout de force, elle le scrutait de ses yeux mi-clos et il eut à nouveau le sentiment d'être mis à nu. Il ne supportait plus ce regard.

\- Hachi ! aboya-t-il à l'homme-poulpe qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Attrape-les !

Hachi avait beau s'être lié avec Gunther, il avait beau ne pas détester les humains, il lui en fallait plus pour désobéir à son capitaine. Il s'empressa de se placer juste devant eux et d'écarter les bras.

\- Nyuuu ! Vous ne passerez p...

\- Octopako ! Bonjour ! hurla Dana en désespoir de cause en fixant un point vide derrière l'homme-poulpe.

Sa voix manquait clairement de jeu, habitée par la panique. Mais cela sembla pourtant suffisant et Hachi se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Où ça ? Où ça !

\- E-elle-s'est-sauvée-dans-la-ruelle-là-bas ! surjoua lamentablement la brunette.

\- Nyuuuuuuu ! brailla Hachi en se ruant dans la direction indiquée, laissant le chemin libre aux fuyards.

\- Sombre abruti ! vociféra Arlong.

Les humains s'éloignaient. Ils étaient maintenant trop loin pour qu'il en soit sûr, mais la cervelle de moineau semblait toujours le regarder alors qu'elle était transportée hors de sa portée. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui volait quelque chose. Ce manque fit redoubler la rage qui bouillait en lui. Personne n'avait le droit de lui retirer quoi que ce soit, même une simple chance de punir. Il avait déjà trop perdu pour tolérer le moindre refus. Il se prit alors un plat de la main sur le visage et le monde devint rouge sang.

Il eut un mouvement incontrôlable et son coude atteignit violemment sa sœur. Elle poussa un cri en le lâchant, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Dans sa rage aveugle, il la lacéra de son rostre, referma sa mâchoire sur son épaule et roua de coups tout ceux qui osaient l'approcher. L'odeur métallique lui fit tourner la tête, le goût du sang enroba sa langue comme du velours. Il ne voyait plus ses compagnons, il n'y avait plus que les humains qui le poursuivaient dans le district de son enfance, il y avait les marines qui avaient assassiné son capitaine si cher, il y avait les gardiens de prison d'Impel Down qui l'avaient torturé.

\- Grand frère ! J'ai mal !

Il entendit sa voix. Sa petite sœur. Sa seule famille. Quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ! Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas sortir la nuit ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Dans un nouveau sursaut de fureur, il tordit férocement le bras qui était à sa portée. Le cri féminin lui glaça le sang. Ses pleurs lui firent l'effet d'une énorme pierre tombant en chute libre dans son estomac. Bon sang, où était-elle ? Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire. Il ne leur suffisait pas de la kidnapper simplement, il fallait encore qu'ils la torturent ! Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Il avait vu tant des siens qui avaient réussi à en réchapper, mais au prix d'affreuses mutilations. Certains avaient leurs branchies réduites en bouillie, d'autres leur mains palmées déchiquetées, ou encore leurs crêtes ou ailerons arrachés juste pour voir s'ils constitueraient une bonne soupe. Si cela devait lui arriver... Non, pas elle, pas Shirley !

D'innombrables mains l'agrippèrent de toutes parts. Ils l'avaient trouvé lui aussi ! Bande de salopards !

\- Arlong ! Arrête !

\- Reprends-toi !

\- Ce n'est pas un ennemi !

\- Grand frère, je t'en prie ! C'est moi !

Arlong se débattit comme un possédé mais finit de nouveau plaqué au sol. Il lui sembla que les mains recouvraient son corps entier, exerçant sur lui une force trop lourde. Il hurla encore et encore, tordit ses membres jusqu'à leur limites pour leur échapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait pas réussi, il allait être vendu, sa sœur allait disparaître, et Fisher Tiger ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, ni pour elle, car il était mort.

\- Tenez bon ! On doit résister jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui !

Il entendait par-dessus le brouhaha les faibles sanglots de Shirley, qui devait sans doute se mordre la lèvre pour combattre la douleur.

 _J'arrive, petite sœur. Ne pleure plus._

Le rouge devant ses yeux commençaient à s'estomper. Il verrait bientôt à nouveau et alors il pourrait agir.

 _Je te promets, je te protégerai._

Le monde renaquit devant lui, les formes se recréèrent, les couleurs se mirent à éclore. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était si bleu, si éclatant qu'il en fut presque subjugué. Autour de lui, ses compagnons le retenaient toujours au sol, aussi soulagés qu'inquiets. Sur un côté, Katsu avait reculé précipitamment sans prendre le temps de se relever et le regardait avec horreur.

Quelque chose enfonça profondément ses griffes dans ses entrailles. Un mauvais pressentiment le pénétra alors qu'il se relevait enfin. Maintenant, il voyait le liquide visqueux et écarlate couler laborieusement en sillons entre ses doigts et une atroce révélation le frappa droit au cœur.

Puis Arlong leva les yeux et hoqueta devant l'état ignoble de sa sœur. De son bras valide, elle pressait fortement sur la plaie ouverte de son épaule dans un rictus douloureux, les paupières étroitement closes. La promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais laisser personne lui faire de mal revint en écho à ses oreilles et il faillit tomber à genoux à côté d'elle. Il amorça un geste vers elle et, bien que Shirley ne le repoussa pas, il vit clairement son instinctif mouvement de recul.

Il se souvint alors à cet instant pourquoi il avait voulu l'éloigner de lui, pourquoi il évitait de lui donner des nouvelles, pourquoi il n'avait pas été heureux lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur cette île. Pour que jamais, Dieux des mers, elle ne soit témoin de son côté bestial.

Par le Roi Neptune ! Si seulement il pouvait disparaître !

Une main bleue-verte se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, capitaine. C'est terminé.

La voix douce de Chu le survola, l'atteignant à peine. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Il repoussa sa main palmée et se tourna difficilement vers ses hommes. Ils lui rendaient tous son regard, infaillibles et compatissants. Eux savaient, ils l'avaient déjà vu perdre son contrôle et même en subir les conséquences parfois, ils connaissaient bien, Katsu mis à part, cette face de son caractère. Mais à cet instant, il aurait préféré qu'ils le méprisent pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- On rentre. Toi, fit-il en désignant l'un des siens, soigne ses blessures. Et assures-toi qu'elle reparte d'ici sans danger.

C'était mieux ainsi. Loin de lui, elle serait en sécurité, et il pourrait continuer ses projets l'esprit tranquille.

\- Que fait-on pour les humains ?

D'un geste, il indiqua à son subordonné de laisser tomber. La question ne l'intéressait même plus. Il n'avait que les blessures de Shirley en tête, si fraîches qu'il en frissonnait encore. Le reste semblait insignifiant, il y reviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il cesserait enfin de se sentir monstrueux.

Il n'accorda aucune attention à Katsu lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Le jeune mousse n'osa faire le moindre geste. Un à un, ils se mirent tous à suivre leur capitaine qui prit la tête sans un dernier regard pour sa sœur. À présent, plus jamais il ne pourrait la regarder en face. Plus jamais elle ne l'appellerait sans doute « grand frère », comme elle l'avait fait le tout premier jour.

 **ooOoo**

Un peu plus loin, dans le village de Chryselle, Medley tambourinait furieusement contre la porte du médecin depuis déjà une demie minute.

\- Toubib ! Ouvre-nous ! On a un blessé !

Derrière elle, Gunther avait posé Cléo à terre, tentant de lui faire un garrot avec sa ceinture et Dana essayait d'arrêter le saignement avec son gilet court. Cléo haletait difficilement et gémissait à chaque changement de pression sur sa cuisse.

Medley finit par donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui fit un énorme bruit et elle dut retenir un cri lorsque son corps encore fragile protesta.

\- Chut ! implora Gunther. L'homme-poulpe n'est peut-être pas loin !

Medley l'ignora royalement.

\- Toubib ! hurla-t-elle. Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas dans les cinq secondes, j'enfonce la porte ! Ça crois-moi je sais faire ! Un ! Deux !

Un bruit précipité de clé trifouillant dans la serrure répondit à sa menace et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête contrite du vieil homme, son énorme moustache blanche frémissante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fous ! siffla le médecin en les laissant enfin entrer. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Cette spontanéité altruiste me va droit au cœur, ironisa sa précédente patiente. On passait juste prendre l'apéro, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Le médecin se mit à maugréer et désigna un lit pour que Gunther y allonge Cléo.

\- Oh la la ! C'est quoi ce garrot ? Vous voulez qu'elle perde une jambe ou quoi ? Chacun son domaine, je suppose ! Mon cher, quand on ne sait pas faire, on ne fait rien ! On ne peut pas dire que vous me facilitez la vie, vous tous ! Je vais avoir droit à un blessé grave toutes les semaines, c'est ça ? C'est quoi la suite du programme ? La petite qui se fait trancher un bras ?

Dana se recroquevilla derrière le corps rond de Gunther qui fusilla le vieil homme du regard.

\- Mon vieux, tu n'aurais pas raté ta vocation ? commenta Medley.

Alors qu'il posait un poing sur l'aine de Cléo et appuyait de tout son poids, le vieil homme aigri eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Hé, la petite qui joue à cache-cache ! Rends-toi utile et passe-moi mon nécessaire là-bas ! Allez, du nerf !

Dana s'empressa d'obéir, plus fébrile que jamais.

\- On ne choisit pas toujours ce qu'on veut faire, ma petite, reprit-il à l'adresse de l'aînée. Parfois la vocation n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Il suffit que l'on soit prédestiné à quelque chose pour que l'on en soit le prisonnier. Après tout, si la vie vous gratifie d'un don, si ce don peut servir une cause juste, si ce don est encouragé par tous, qui êtes-vous pour vous y opposer ? Scalpel ! _Scalpel_ petite !

Dana sursauta au soudain changement de ton et lui tendit le mauvais instrument trois fois de suite. Un ange passa avant que Medley ne hausse un sourcil.

\- Cela ne me semble pas très juste. Ça ressemble à une excuse pour éviter de dire que vous avez agi comme un mouton.

Le docteur haussa les épaules et se pencha davantage sur la jambe de Cléo. D'un unique geste précis, il ouvrit le sarouel sur toute la longueur et dégagea la jambe.

\- Hum, il n'y a pas de balle, intéressant. Gaze ! _Les pansements,_ _là_! Oh la la ! Toi tu m'as tout l'air d'être une chèvre !

Dana lui passa ce qu'il demandait, les larmes aux yeux. Le chef de l'opération le lui arracha des mains en soufflant d'agacement. Il s'adressa à nouveau à Medley.

\- Peut-être, qui sait ? Mais en attendant, le mouton que je suis t'a permis de rester en vie. Et il va faire de même pour ton irresponsable de sœur.

\- Hé ! Répète donc !

Elle s'approcha dangereusement mais Gunther tendit le bras pour lui barrer le chemin en secouant la tête. Pour autant, cela n'arrêta pas le médecin.

\- Une course passe encore, mais un pari qui nous concerne tous ? Expliquez-moi donc ce que c'est si ce n'est pas de l'irresponsabilité ! Est-ce que je me mêle de la vie des autres, moi ? Non ! Alors pourquoi devrait-on mêler ma vie à de si hasardeux périls?

Medley se mordit la langue, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas non plus réagi de la meilleure manière du monde lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence du pari. Gunther soupira.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix !

Mais maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, comment allait se passer la suite ? Techniquement, Cléo avait gagné, désignant ainsi l'issue du fameux pari. Mais étant donné les circonstances, il valait sans doute mieux oublier que cela avait même existé. Gunther ne connaissait pas bien les us et coutumes de la piraterie et, même si Cléo lui avait raconté qu'un duel au nom de Davy Jones était sacré, il imaginait extrêmement mal le capitaine et son équipage bien réagir à ce final.

Dans tous les cas, il n'était certainement pas bon d'aller leur demander confirmation.

Leur hôte eut un autre rire dédaigneux.

\- Ah ! Les choix ! Les décisions ! Délibérés ou non, ils portent toujours à conséquences ! Ils impliquent toujours au moins une personne qui n'a rien demandé à la base ! Mieux vaut se laisser porter, faire le mouton comme _certains_ disent ! C'est une façon bien plus saine de vivre sa vie ! Ah ! J'aurais dû me faire ermite tiens ! Pas de décision à prendre, pas de choix des autres à subir ! Le bonheur !

Gunther échangea un regard avec Medley qui fit tournoyer son doigt pour illustrer la sénilité évidente. Puis elle s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il bâcle son travail, chuchota-t-elle, mais vivement qu'on se tire !

Le vieil homme redressa la tête. De dos, avec sa grosse moustache blanche qui dépassait et ses cheveux dressés des deux côtés telles des oreilles pointues, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un renard aux aguets.

\- Des messes basses maintenant ?

\- Pas du tout ! On se demandait juste à quoi vous ressembleriez si vous étiez un mouton ! Dana, tu pourras essayer de le dessiner ?

Dana ne put retenir un sourire gêné devant le grognement du docteur.

 **ooOoo**

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- J'ai ramené votre sœur sur le Superb Shark après lui avoir administré tous les soins nécessaires. Elle va s'en remettre.

Arlong tournait le dos à son subordonné. Depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, il ne pouvait supporter de regarder quiconque. De retour à Skéolia, il s'était barricadé dans sa nouvelle maison, bien décidé à macérer tout seul dans son dégoût de lui-même.

Shirley allait s'en remettre, qu'il disait. Mais bien sûr. Il aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Il bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine et finit par acquiescer.

\- Bien. Tu passeras la voir tous les jours pour t'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien. _C'est clair ?_ ajouta-t-il autoritairement lorsqu'il sentit que l'homme allait répondre.

L'homme-poisson déglutit, ravalant sa suggestion, même si selon lui son capitaine devrait être celui qui devait aller la voir pour que les choses se tassent.

\- Limpide, capitaine.

\- Parfait. Tu peux partir.

\- Capitaine, tenta-t-il de le réconforter, nous savons tous que ce n'était pas votre...

Arlong ne le laissa même pas finir et indiqua rageusement la porte sans se retourner.

\- Dehors.

Sa voix était sans appel et aussi calme que possible, mais elle tremblait légèrement. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer. Enfin seul, l'homme-requin laissa échapper un lourd soupir et se rendit dans la pièce voisine, là où il avait entassé sa réserve personnelle de rhum, saké et autres alcools.

L'heure était venue de se beurrer comme un coing.

Il s'assit directement sur le sol, au milieu des fûts et bouteilles déjà étalés, et se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Le liquide coula à flots dans sa gorge, débordant du coin de ses lèvres et dégoulinant sur son menton, le long de son cou épais, et imbiba petit à petit sa chemise. La première bouteille vidée d'un trait, il l'étudia sans but pendant quelques secondes, baignant dans un état déplorable. Puis il réalisa soudain que son visage se reflétait dans le verre et il le modela en une expression hideuse.

\- Connard, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Connard !

Puis il la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il déboucha en hâte la suivante, puis une autre, puis une autre, et chacune finit éclatée au sol. Il continua autant qu'il put, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver.

Il perdit la notion du temps. Il ignorait si sa réserve se vidait trop lentement ou si il voyait simplement double mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il y en avait, il boirait. Il voulut se lever pour saisir un fût un peu trop loin, mais la tête lui tourna de manière fulgurante et il s'écroula. Sans doute se cogna-t-il la tête un peu trop fort car, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Fisher Tiger se tenait dans la pièce et le toisait avec désapprobation.

 _Regarde-toi. Tu as été bien des choses, Arlong. Fier, fort, cruel, borné, étroit d'esprit, violent. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je te verrais ainsi, dans ton plus pathétique habit._

\- Ta gueule. T'es même pas là. T'es mort.

 _Oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Je devrais me sentir fier de constater que tu te souviens encore de moi, mais franchement, tu ne me fais apparaître que lorsque tu te trouves dans cet état. En définitive, c'est plutôt insultant pour moi._

Arlong lança une bouteille qui traversa son ancien capitaine.

\- Bah, puisque t'es quand même là apparemment, passe-moi le tonneau là-bas !

 _Bien sûr, je vais faire ça. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Te noyer dedans ?_

\- Shahahaha ! Ce serait ironique non ? Ah, ça t'épate hein ? Je suis pas encore assez bourré pour me faire avoir ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, avoue ? Shahahaha ! Un coin ! Un coing ! T'as compris ? Shahahaha !

Fisher Tiger secoua la tête.

 _Je suis vraiment content de ne plus être là pour te voir._

\- Ah ! C'est parfait alors ! C'est sûr, t'as la belle vie maintenant hein ? Si je puis dire ! Plus besoin de surveiller ton vilain petit canard, pas besoin de le gérer, lui et ses sautes d'humeur ! Ben tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'suis content qu'tu sois plus là ! Maintenant je peux faire comme je l'entends ! Ce qu'on aurait dû faire dès le début ! Ça t'plaît ptet pas mais si on avait appliqué ma méthode, tu serais encore en vie !

Tiger inclina la tête.

 _Ça y est, tu dis n'importe quoi, non pas que ça m'étonne._

Une autre bouteille vola dans sa direction.

\- Mais noooon ! poursuivit Arlong sans tenir compte de la remarque. Il a fallu que tu m'en empêches, que tu te mettes à considérer ces enfoirés avec respect ! Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Salopard va ! T'as juste oublié ! Toi, Jimbe, les autres, vous avez oublié comment ils nous voient depuis le début ! J'étais le seul à me souvenir, à avoir les pieds sur terre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que ça ne plaise pas, que je sois haï, que je ne connaisse jamais la paix ! Bordel, j'en veux pas de ta foutue paix ! Je préfère crever la gueule ouverte plutôt que vivre dans un monde utopique où les humains _cohabitent_ avec nous ! Même toi tu n'y croyais pas, espèce d'hypocrite !

 _J'aurai donc dû me ranger de ton côté ? Prôner notre supériorité et enseigner aux enfants sur notre île à haïr ? Enraciner la graine insensée de la haine en eux ?_

\- Oui ! Tu aurais dû ! Ah c'est sûr, c'est confortable de rêver à l'égalité, c'est agréable hein ! Mais ce n'est pas la réalité ! On ne peut pas survivre en espérant, en agissant sans avoir les idées claires !

 _Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas en cette paix et que tu y as renoncé qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde._

\- Va dire ça à notre Reine ! Ah ben non, tu sais pas ! Flash info ! Elle est morte ! Peu de temps après toi, des humains lui ont tiré dessus après avoir foutu le feu à toute ses foutues signatures ! Tu sais, ces signatures qu'elle récoltait pour pouvoir vivre en égal avec eux à la surface ! Tu entends ce que je dis ? Elle aussi, qui souhaitait la paix, ils-l'ont-tuée ! Bordel, réveille-toi ! Ils en veulent pas non plus de votre paix de merde !

Il s'interrompit, haletant et en sueur, des éclairs migraineux fourmillant dans sa tête.

\- Je l'aimais pas, cette abrutie ! Tu te souviens peut-être pas, mais quand sa stupide pétition à commencé à circuler, j'étais le premier à venir foutre le bordel et emmerder ses supporters pour les secouer un peu.

 _«_ _Emmerder », Arlong ?_

\- Ouais bon, il leur fallait bien une claque ou deux quand même ! Franchement, c'était quoi ce plan foireux pour commencer ? Bref, ça me rendait vraiment malade de vous voir tous vous faire de faux espoirs, elle m'a rendu malade avec son rêve insensé qui a fini par déteindre sur toi. Mais je la respectais malgré tout, elle restait notre souveraine à nous tous. Tsss, enfoirés d'humains !

Arlong rampa au milieu des bouteilles et parvint à en saisir une qu'il s'empressa de déboucher. Au-dessus de lui, Tiger secouait la tête avec affliction.

 _Arlong, même si nous n'avions pas les mêmes convictions, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne comprenais pas. Moi, ta sœur Shirley, et tant d'autres, nous comprenions. C'est pour cette raison que tes compagnons continuent à te suivre malgré ta rage débordante, en plus de partager tes idéaux bien sûr. Ma mort n'a sans doute pas arrangé les choses._

Arlong partit d'un grand éclat de rire sans joie alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de boire et l'alcool se répandit sur son torse.

\- Shahahaha ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

 _Mais ta rage ne fait pas que détruire ou oppresser tes ennemis, Arlong. Regarde-toi. Et regarde dans quel état tu as mis Shirley._

Cette fois, Arlong ne lui balança pas une bouteille mais un tonneau entier. Le liquide explosa hors du bois brisé et inonda le sol.

\- Ferme-la ! J'essaye justement d'oublier ça !

 _Parce que tu crois que ce sera si facile ? Que ta sœur te pardonnera juste parce que tu t'es transformé en loque ? Je t'applaudis des deux mains, capitaine Arlong-la-Scie, quelle évolution splendide tu me montres là !_

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans ta tombe, bordel ! Et puis, si les humains n'avaient pas été là, jamais je n'aurais...

 _Pour l'amour du ciel, Arlong ! Ce ne sont pas les humains qui viennent de faire couler le sang de Shirley ! Cesse de te chercher des excuses et affronte la réalité comme tu dis ! Tu as beau me traiter d'aveugle, de faible ou même de lâche, mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Quand je te disais que la violence appelait à encore plus de violence ! Regarde où cela te mène, bon sang ! En réalité, tu n'as même pas besoin des humains, tu es déjà esclave de ta propre haine !_

\- Ferme ta... !

Soudain, Arlong eut un haut-le-corps brutal et rejeta un flot d'immondices par la bouche et le nez. Il lui sembla qu'il se vidait entièrement et que bientôt il régurgiterait son propre estomac. La tête lui tourna follement, des lumières zébrèrent ses iris sous ses paupières et, enfin dépouillé de ses forces, il perdit connaissance.

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de ne plus être là pour te voir._

 **ooOoo**

Un appétissant fumet se répandait dans la cuisine alors que Gunther s'attelait à sa tâche. La table était envahie de légumes du potager que Dana épluchait et taillait pour aider le cuistot. Derrière eux, Cléo stagnait dans un état second dans son lit et Medley les observait, dubitative.

\- OK, je sais que Dana a la main lourde sur les assaisonnements et que je suis la première à m'en plaindre.

Dana lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora.

\- Et c'est très gentil à toi de nous préparer à manger vu que Cléo n'est pas en état et que, si je m'y mets, on a de grandes chances d'y rester. Mais, Gunther, tu comptes ravitailler tout un régiment ?

Le cuistot haussa les épaules sans relâcher son attention.

\- Je prends seulement de l'avance. On ne sait jamais, je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de revenir dans les prochains jours, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Si j'étais vous, d'ailleurs, je ne resterais pas dans cette maison.

\- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Personne ne nous acceptera sous son toit au vu de la situation justement ! Et ce n'est pas comme si de ton côté tu avais de quoi nous accueillir. Tu vis seul dans un tout petit espace, on a besoin d'un minimum de confort pour Cléo ! On n'a pas le choix, c'est le seul endroit où l'on puisse revenir.

Gêné, Gunther se tortilla sur place.

\- Désolé. J'aimerais faire plus pour vous.

Medley vint se placer à ses côtés et lui administra une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- T'inquiète va, je sais que tu n'es pas un super héros ni quelqu'un de très courageux.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Gunther avec regrets. Il me faudra plus de courage que je n'en aurais sans doute jamais juste pour sortir de chez moi. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Dans un soupir, Medley se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mais tu sais, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais j'ai une assez bonne estime de toi. Au fond. Moi aussi je...

Elle ne s'autorisa pas à finir. Auparavant, elle aurait pointé ouvertement et bien plus brutalement les défauts humains de Gunther, au même titre que n'importe quelle autre personne. Elle l'aurait fait encore aujourd'hui, si Gunther s'était seulement montré hypocrite. Mais hypocrite, il ne l'était pas. Et bien qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme courageux, à ses yeux il n'était pas lâche pour autant.

Parce que, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Medley avait pratiquement fait face à la mort, de la main d'Arlong. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, la colère permanente qui l'avait toujours habitée s'était écrasée face à la terreur que lui avait inspiré l'homme-requin. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait revivre cette expérience.

Alors non, tant qu'elle se souviendrait, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher cette peur à Gunther, elle ne pouvait pas réellement le blâmer, surtout pas quand il faisait de son mieux pour les aider.

Surtout pas quand elle lui devait la vie.

\- Ah pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ?

Medley eut une petite moue. Il était distrait, en plus ?

\- Non rien, j'apprécie juste ta franchise. Et j'espère simplement que tout ne sera pas gâché, éluda-t-elle en montrant la montagne de légumes sur la table. La bouffe, c'est bon mais ça pourrit vite !

\- Pour ça tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais stériliser tout ça une fois que ce sera prêt.

Medley leva le pouce en hochant la tête.

\- Mais c'est que tu commences à me plaire toi !

Et elle lui administra une autre tape, sur les fesses cette fois. Gunther sursauta avec un petit cri que peu de gens auraient pu qualifier de viril et Dana laissa tomber son couteau, les yeux ronds fixés sur son aînée comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Fière de son petit effet, Medley éclata de rire.

Il fallut énormément de temps pour achever ce qu'avait prévu Gunther, aussi la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il prit congé. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir chez moi si cela devient dangereux. Je sais que c'est petit mais...

Medley agita sa main devant son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas con comme Cléo ! crâna-t-elle avec un demi sourire. Sois sûr que j'agirai même si tu n'avais rien proposé.

Immobile, Gunther la regarda intensément pendant de longues secondes, puis il acquiesça et tourna enfin les talons. Perplexe, Medley se gratta la tête, les sourcils froncés, puis haussa les épaules et rangea la curieuse impression dans un tiroir de son esprit. Derrière elle Dana finissait la vaisselle, un étrange sourire irritant sur les lèvres.

 **ooOoo**

Au milieu de la nuit, une silhouette isolée déambulait dans les ruelles de Libblanc. Et de temps en temps, une plainte déchirante s'élevait dans le silence.

\- Nyuuuuuu ! Octopako, où es-tuuuuu ?

Depuis que Dana avait salué la belle femme-poulpe, Hachi la cherchait désespérément, en vain. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là dès le départ. Quelle malchance ! Elle devait l'éviter, après tout, il ne correspondait pas à ses standards. Une fois de plus, il l'avait déçue, il n'était pas à la hauteur.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore le véritable prince des takoyakis, se lamenta Hachi, tout penaud.

Mais soudainement, comme revigoré, il se redressa fièrement et ses six bras filèrent vers le ciel, tout poings fermés.

\- Nyuuu ! Mais un homme n'abandonne jamais ! cria-t-il dans la nuit profonde. Attends-moi encore un peu, Octopako ! Je te comblerais avec les meilleurs takoyakis du monde !

S'il n'avait pas été ni un homme-poisson ni un pirate, il y aurait sans doute eu un torrent de protestations et une farandole de lumières allumées derrière les fenêtres. Après tout, pour beaucoup, le silence était d'or, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. À la place, seuls des légers crissements de grillons et une petite brise accueillirent sa déclaration passionnée.

Sur le chemin du retour, quelque chose se mit à le titiller, comme s'il avait oublié un détail très important. Tout en marchant tranquillement vers la sortie du village, il plissa fortement les yeux, le menton calé dans les doigts d'une de ses mains. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de dépasser quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il fit volte-face et observa en silence la silhouette immobile assise par terre, comme pour s'assurer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas un tour.

\- Katsu ? risqua-t-il.

Katsu ne répondit pas mais leva des yeux tristes et vides vers lui. L'homme-poulpe fronça davantage les sourcils, tentant de rassembler les pièces éparpillées de sa mémoire. Puis, lentement, les événements s'emboîtèrent, petit à petit. Il se souvint de la course, de l'incident, de la défiance du jeune mousse, de la colère d'Arlong... et de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné.

Mortifié, Hachi plaqua ses six mains contre ses joues, les yeux exorbités, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait clairement failli à sa mission.

\- Nyuuuuu ! J'ai échoué ! Oh la la ! Arlong doit être furieux ! Je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts !

Katsu, en entendant le nom de son capitaine, se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

\- Hachi, murmura-t-il faiblement, je peux te parler ?

Au son de la voix du jeune homme-poisson, Hachi comprit que ce serait trop cruel de refuser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait de toutes façons. Alors il s'assit auprès de lui, son début de panique vite oublié devant l'air grave du mousse.

\- Bien sûr ! N'hésite pas ! Nous sommes tous compagnons, après tout !

Il lui offrit un sourire tellement naïf que Katsu fut presque pris de remords. Mais s'il ne mettait pas le sujet à plat, s'il n'essayait pas au moins de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir aux côtés d'Arlong. S'il devait partir, il le ferait après avoir été fixé.

\- Arlong... le capitaine je veux dire... il a toujours été comme ça ?

Perplexe, Hachi pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, mais il n'a pas tellement changé depuis le temps que je le connais en tout cas.

Katsu le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'es pas sûr de comprendre ce que je veux dire, après ce qu'il s'est... ah non, c'est vrai que tu n'étais déjà plus là.

Le jeune mousse aurait pouffé devant l'air embarrassé de Hachi si la situation avait été différente. Mais il en avait trop gros sur le cœur et il raconta alors ce qui était arrivé. Plusieurs fois, il dut ravaler un élan de tristesse amer pour pouvoir finir. À côté de lui, Hachi ne disait rien.

\- Le capitaine Arlong, acheva Katsu, je l'ai toujours admiré. J'étais heureux qu'il m'ait invité à rejoindre son équipage, et je n'ai jamais pensé que ses méthodes devaient être remises en question. Seulement, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. En fait, depuis qu'il a ordonné à Chu d'intervenir, je... je... je ne parvenais plus à le reconnaître. Et maintenant, si on compte en plus le fait que je me sois opposé à lui, j'en suis à me demander si je ne devrais pas quitter l'équipage !

\- Tu regrettes ta décision ? demanda d'abord Hachi.

\- Non ! Je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les humains, enfin je ne crois pas... mais pour une raison que j'aurais du mal à expliquer, j'aime encore moins piétiner un adversaire à terre. Un adversaire valable. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Hachi sourit faiblement.

\- Je comprend, je crois. Moi les humains ne me dérangent pas plus que ça tu sais. Même si je suis fier d'être un homme-poisson et que ma loyauté envers Arlong passe avant tout, je ne pense pas détester les humains.

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet équipage alors ?

Hachi le regarda comme si la réponse était pourtant évidente.

\- Parce qu'Arlong est mon ami. Et Chu et Kuroobi aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de meilleure raison.

Katsu, en voyant à nouveau ce sourire niais, eut presque pitié de lui.

\- Je ne me suis jamais interrogé là-dessus avant, sur les motivations de chacun je veux dire. Tu es vraiment différent des autres, c'est presque dur de croire que le capitaine et toi soyez de bons amis.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas pourtant, commenta Hachi en se grattant la tête.

\- Même après ce que je t'ai raconté ? Tu as de la chance.

Hachi se mit alors à faire une drôle de tête, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de répondre mais qu'il n'y parvenait manifestement pas.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour les explications et je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais je vais essayer. D'abord, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'Arlong ait ordonné quoi que ce soit à Chu. Il n'avait pas considéré que cette humaine serait une menace pour toi, sinon il nous en aurait parlé à tous, pas seulement à un lieutenant. Chu a agi de son propre chef.

\- Mais je ne le voulais pas !

Hachi lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

\- Je sais bien. Je crois que, comme c'était tellement inattendu, c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Pendant un moment, cette femme m'a fait presque peur, elle t'a devancé avec facilité alors que tu as toujours été imbattable. Et voir qu'on pouvait encore l'arrêter malgré tout m'a rassuré quelque part. À mon avis, tout le monde l'a ressenti ainsi. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, vu que les humains sont sensés être nos ennemis, mais je comprend Chu autant que je te comprend.

Katsu secoua la tête.

\- Moi je ne comprend pas.

\- Nyuuu, désolé.

\- Tu crois que quelque chose cloche avec moi ? demanda amèrement Katsu. On m'a fait quelque chose ?

Hachi renifla et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Non non ! En fait, même si j'ai été rassuré comme je l'ai dit, après réflexion je pense que tu as bien agi. Là-dessus, je partage l'avis de Shirley. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Tu ne regrettes pas ta décision, c'est le plus important. Si quelque chose a changé en toi, je trouve que tu es devenu plus sage et honorable. Ce ne sont pas des traits négatifs aux dernières nouvelles, si ?

\- Je... je ne crois pas. Mais le capitaine...

\- Ah, Arlong. N'y pense pas trop. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendra, c'est sûr, mais il ne va pas t'en tenir rigueur longtemps, ni te bannir ! Crois-moi, avec toutes les bourdes que je fais depuis le début, le pire qu'il m'ait fait en représailles a été de me traiter de tous les noms ! Je ne suis pas inquiet !

Toujours ce même sourire insouciant. Katsu ne savait pas comment il faisait.

\- Mais... ce qu'il a fait à Shirley...

\- Nyuuu...

De nouveau, l'homme-poulpe se creusa les méninges, un air un peu plus sombre peint sur le visage.

\- Tu auras peut-être du mal à me croire après ça, mais Arlong tient énormément à sa sœur, à son équipage et il valorise notre peuple au-delà de tout. Il peut être cruel parfois, mais jamais il ne blesserait qui que ce soit s'il peut l'éviter, surtout pas quelqu'un à qui il tient.

Hachi ferma les yeux et soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Seulement, il arrive que des fois, il ne puisse pas l'éviter. Je ne vais te raconter notre vie non plus, mais il ne nous est pas arrivé grand chose de bien avant que l'on ne devienne pirates. Arlong a toujours voulu protéger les siens, mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Son désir de protéger s'est petit à petit mêlé avec l'impuissance et enfin la colère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être le plus fort alors qu'il l'avait juré, alors qu'il y mettait toute sa volonté et sa fierté. Et dans ces moments-là, il peut devenir dangereux car il ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Il y a trop de haine en lui, bien plus qu'une personne normale ne pourrait le supporter, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il aime démesurément les siens. C'est vraiment ce que je crois.

Hachi prit alors Katsu par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un tel sérieux que le cœur du jeune adolescent fit un bond.

\- Il arrive qu'une simple insulte, envers nous ou lui-même, le rende fou furieux. Dans ces instants, il ne sait même plus où il est, il sait juste qu'il faut rétablir le tort qui a été fait. Et la moindre opposition face à lui peut aboutir à une situation semblable à aujourd'hui. Mais, crois-moi, Shirley est la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu blesser. Il ne l'a pas fait consciemment. Et, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit probablement vouloir mourir.

Katsu, manifestement ému, ne parvenait toujours pas à répondre.

\- Shirley est... elle est la seule vraie famille qu'il lui reste. Lorsqu'il est devenu grand frère, son désir de protection s'est encore accentué, et malheureusement sa folie aussi. Il... il ne peut juste pas faire autrement, c'est ça qui est terrible. Mais ce n'est certainement pas un monstre sans cœur.

Là-dessus, Hachi se leva.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais. Pour le reste, c'est toi qui doit voir. Personne ne peut te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, tu devrais rentrer et dormir, tu y verras plus clair le lendemain.

Après s'être assuré que Katsu avait bien acquiescé, il l'aida à se relever et ils rentrèrent ensemble à Skéolia. Une fois arrivés, l'homme-poulpe annonça qu'il allait voir comment se portait leur capitaine. Katsu, indécis et perdu dans ses pensées, resta dehors un moment. Hachi devait avoir raison, il n'arriverait pas à rien ce soir, il lui fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées en place. À cet instant, il entendit le cri étranglé du lieutenant.

\- Arlong !

Le cœur de Katsu fit un bond terrible et, sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la maison de son capitaine. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et manqua de dégobiller lorsque l'odeur infecte heurta ses narines.

\- Oh, la vache ! H-Hachi ?

Comme il n'entendit pas de réponse, il traversa d'un pas hésitant l'entrée déserte et se dirigea vers l'une des portes que l'homme-poulpe venait d'ouvrir. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et il dut plaquer une main sur son nez plat.

\- Hachi ? répéta-t-il.

\- N-nyuuu...

L'homme-poulpe réapparut juste avant que Katsu n'arrive à jeter un œil dans l'autre pièce.

\- Katsu, murmura-t-il, peux-tu aller faire couler un bain ? Et trouver des serpillières ? On va en avoir besoin.

Le jeune homme, inquiet, acquiesça tout de même et alla s'exécuter. Hachi attendit un peu, les yeux fermés pour contenir son malaise, puis retourna auprès d'Arlong sans pouvoir retenir une grimace. À ses pieds, l'homme-requin gisait inconscient dans une mare d'alcool et de souillures. Attristé, il le hissa sur ses épaules sans se soucier de se salir à son tour et sortit de la pièce.

\- Katsu ! Tu as trouvé la salle de bain ?

\- Oui ! En haut à gauche, deuxième porte !

Hachi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il s'assura d'abord que l'eau qui remplissait lentement la baignoire carrée était à bonne température avant d'y faire asseoir précautionneusement son ami. Arlong ne se réveilla même pas.

\- Dieux des mers, ne put se retenir Katsu, sidéré.

Hachi, occupé à s'armer d'une tripotée de savons, soupira.

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état. Enfin... tu peux y aller, je vais me charger du reste.

Perturbé, Katsu fixait le visage de son capitaine, plus pâle que d'habitude. La peine qu'il ressentit à cet instant l'empêcha de réagir. Il fut cependant certain d'une chose : Arlong ne pouvait pas n'être pétri que de haine et colère, autrement, jamais il ne se serait mis dans un tel état.

À ce moment-là, Arlong remua faiblement et gémit dans son sommeil.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider Hachi.

Ils iraient plus vite à deux. Il penserait au reste demain.

 **ooOoo**

Le jour suivant, quand Cléo ouvrit les yeux et voulut se lever, elle dut de mordre la langue pour retenir un cri de douleur.

\- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà oublié ?

Cléo leva les yeux vers la direction d'où provenait la voix de sa sœur. Medley était assis à table, les coudes posés sur le meuble, et l'observait aussi intensément que possible. Lorsque qu'un sourire rayonnant apparut sur le visage de Cléo, elle faillit en être aveuglée.

\- Tu es réveillée ! Oh quel soulagement !

Medley fit la moue.

\- Mouais, et on dirait que c'est à mon tour de m'inquiéter.

\- Je vais très bien ! protesta Cléo avec une grimace.

Medley lui offrit un sourire complètement factice.

\- Et moi je chie des papillons.

Elle s'étrangla presque en voyant sa sœur rire et pleurer en même temps.

\- Tu m'as manqué Medley ! sanglota-t-elle.

Son aînée poussa un gros soupir et se leva, prit un siège et alla s'installer juste à côté du lit. Elle la laissa pleurer un moment, puis elle grimaça et commença à lui donner une série de pichenettes sur le front. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que Cléo essaye de la repousser.

\- Quoi, ça ne te manquait pas, tu disais ? ironisa-t-elle.

Elle la taquina encore un moment avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Cléo, il faut qu'on parle de ta jambe.

\- Ah, je t'ai dit, je vais...

\- C'est grave.

À ces mots, Cléo resta silencieuse.

\- Le doc qui t'a examinée nous a fait comprendre qu'il te fallait du repos. Du repos absolu. Pendant un looooong moment. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen selon lui. Mais si tu restes inactive, tu risques de ne jamais retrouver ta mobilité d'avant. La blessure est trop profonde, l'endroit est délicat. Le toubib ne veut pas se risquer à travailler hasardeusement dessus. Il n'y a aucune garantie que tu puisses courir à nouveau un jour, ni même marcher normalement.

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser à Cléo le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans son oreiller et fixa le plafond sans le voir. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa demander :

\- Tu as dit un long moment. Combien de temps ?

\- J'ai dit un looooong moment. Ce qui veut dire au minimum six mois.

Même si elle s'y était préparée, Cléo ne put dissimuler sa détresse.

\- Six mois. _Six mois_.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Un grand bruit retentit et Medley sursauta. Cléo venait de cogner le mur du poing. Puis elle se mit à haleter dangereusement.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas ! J'ai besoin de mes jambes !

Elle suppliait Medley du regard, la panique surgissant dans ses pupilles.

\- Calme-toi Cléo, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Il y a peut-être une autre solution. Mais elle peut être risquée.

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rester six mois comme ça, surtout si ça doit se finir comme tu l'as dit ! Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je t'ai écrit...

\- J'ai lu. Et j'ai tout brûlé. J'aime autant que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire ou que tu ne le voudras pas. Et si c'est trop dur de tout dire ou tout réécrire, je me chargerai d'expliquer. Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement en reparler, surtout maintenant, mais je comprend. Je sais pourquoi c'est si urgent pour toi de retrouver ta jambe, je comprend que tu ne puisse pas faire autrement.

Puis Medley hésita et finit par poser sa main sur celle de Cléo.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai réfléchi, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. Laisse-moi t'expliquer d'abord, par contre, je veux être sûre que tu comprennes que c'est quand même risqué.

Inspirant plusieurs fois pour se calmer, Cléo hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pour faire simple, je peux accélérer ta guérison de manière fulgurante, mais je dois d'abord m'entraîner sur d'autres choses avant, car je n'ai pas utilisé cette technique depuis longtemps et il est fort probable que je ne sache plus la doser. Je pourrais aller trop vite, et tu perdrais définitivement un membre. Et cela risque aussi d'être douloureux. Il me faudra alors quelques jours pour ré-apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir.

De plus en plus perplexe, Cléo inclina la tête.

\- Je me fiche de la douleur et de la méthode du moment qu'il y a une chance, affirma-t-elle. Mais j'ignore totalement comment tu vas t'y prendre. Ta technique consiste à préparer une sorte de remède miracle ?

Cléo vit nettement Medley devenir rouge pivoine.

\- Je ne voulais pas en parler, j'aurai préféré le garder pour moi, mais tu m'as dévoilé ton passé. Je peux bien faire un effort. Alors, Cléo, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne sais pas nager ?

Sa sœur cilla, cherchant clairement un rapport entre cette incapacité et sa technique apparemment taboue, sans en trouver. Medley enchaîna :

\- Et bien, pour la faire courte, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

Cette fois, la connexion se fit et tout devint évident. Les légendaires fruits du démons ! Sensés être les incarnations des démons des mers, d'où leurs noms. Celui qui en mangeait un gagnait une capacité spéciale, un pouvoir ou une habilité unique. En contre-partie, l'utilisateur perdait à jamais la capacité de nager. Celui qui tombait à l'eau se vidait instantanément de ses forces et coulait comme une enclume. À moins d'une aide extérieure, on était certain d'y rester.

\- Enfin... pour être exact, le fiancé de ma défunte mère me l'a fait avaler avant de me jeter à la mer. Mais bon, ça c'est un détail.

Ce détail était manifestement la cause de la difficulté de Medley à en parler, mais Cléo ne dit rien.

\- Apparemment, c'était le Fruit des Âges, ce qui veut dire que je peux faire vieillir tout et n'importe quoi. De ce fait, il est possible que cela fasse de même pour les blessures. La vieillesse n'est que le reflet du temps qui passe, alors accélérer la vieillesse implique d'accélérer le temps. Si tout se passe comme je le pense, je pourrais alors vite te remettre sur pied, si je puis dire !

Si Cléo n'avait pas eu aussi mal à chaque mouvement, elle lui aurait sauté au cou.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es géniale !

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de Medley.

\- Tu serais bien la seule à le penser. Mais j'aime autant que personne ne soit au courant, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux !

Medley secoua la tête devant tant d'espoir inconditionnel. Peut-être bien que, si elle s'était confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait trouvé sa dernière requête étrange, on se serait demandé pourquoi, au fait, personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce fruit du démon qui n'était mentionné nulle-part sur cette île, alors qu'un natif le lui avait pourtant fait gober de force.

Mais heureusement, pour son plus grand bonheur, Medley avait une sœur stupide.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Merci de votre patience ! Je savais à peu près ce que je voulais écrire dans ce chapitre, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps ! J''ai dû changer deux à trois fois de direction à chaque scène !**

 **J'espère du coup que ce n'est pas trop fouillis ou exagéré parce que là, je crois que j'ai vraiment pété un boulon comme on dit !**

 **Pourriez-vous me donner vos avis s'il-vous-plaît ? Ça me permettrait d'y voir plus clair moi-même, voire même de me donner des idées pour la suite. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ooOoo**

En arrivant ce matin au restaurant, Gunther eut la désagréable sensation que quelque chose allait se produire. Il ignorait la nature de cette chose, il ne pouvait dire d'où cela allait arriver, mais il était à peu près certain que son mauvais pressentiment ne provenait pas que de son inquiétude démesurée. Ses tripes le trompaient très rarement à ce sujet.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'événement se déclenche si tôt, ni de cette façon.

Il avait commencé par revêtir sa tenue blanche et soigneusement repassée, à vérifier qu'aucun de ses cheveux courts ne dépassait de son calot et à se nettoyer prudemment les mains. Ensuite il avait poussé la porte de la cuisine et avait constaté qu'il était le premier arrivé. C'était un fait rare, suffisamment pour qu'il le remarque. Il avait allumé les lumières, mis les appareils en marche, posé plusieurs marmites remplies d'eau sur le feu. Puis il avait décidé, avant d'aller plus loin, de se préparer un café.

La salle du restaurant était vide, plongée dans la pénombre et le silence. Cela, plus qu'une rareté, était une première pour Gunther. Il alla ouvrir les volets des nombreuses fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce et une lumière fade éclaira l'espace. Le jeune cuistot eut soudain l'impression de se mouvoir dans un rêve, dans un décor irréel qui manquait de substance. Il mit ceci sur le compte de la fatigue et actionna la cafetière. Le bruit qu'elle fit dans le lourd silence lui fit l'effet d'une tronçonneuse. Il secoua la tête, maintenant clairement impatient de boire le breuvage qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Il prit son temps, comme à son habitude, pour savourer l'arôme brûlant, cherchant avec précaution cet état d'esprit qui lui était si cher. Mais il lui était difficile de mettre la main dessus. Lorsqu'il posa sa tasse vide sur la coupelle assortie en un petit tintement de porcelaine, il demeura immobile, cherchant encore un peu. Puis il soupira et consentit à laver la vaisselle.

À la seconde où il glissait un billet dans la caisse, la porte qui menait à la cuisine s'ouvrit et le barman apparut. Gunther le salua avec un sourire mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il lui sembla que son collègue avait l'air soucieux. L'homme le regarda tristement et sembla avoir toutes les peines du monde à lui rendre son sourire. Lorsque Gunther lui annonça qu'il s'était permis de se servir et avait payé, il lui fit un signe de tête que le cuistot eut du mal à interpréter et passa derrière le comptoir. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Cela lui arrivait souvent de bon matin, mais il mettait en général toujours plus d'entrain dans ses gestes. Et surtout, il mettait toujours un disque.

Aujourd'hui, même après que Gunther, mal à l'aise, retourna en cuisine, seul le silence emplissait la salle.

La suite fut une succession d'anomalies de plus en plus perturbantes.

Les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent un à un, un air morose peint sur le visage. Aucun ne répondit au salut de Gunther. Au début, il mit également cela sur le compte de la fatigue collective, du fait qu'on ne l'avait probablement pas entendu et que, après tout, il avait été un temps où l'on ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il disait ou même à sa présence. Mais il vint un moment où, alors qu'il continuait à accueillir chacun, il se rendit compte que si personne ne lui répondait, il écopait à chaque fois d'un petit coup d'œil. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, on l'entendait, mais on l'ignorait.

Le chef n'était toujours pas là. Cela lui arrivait parfois de n'apparaître qu'au dernier moment pour vérifier que le travail avait bien été fait avant le coup d'envoi. Aussi, l'équipe se mit au travail automatiquement. Gunther se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant de retrouver cette osmose qu'il parvenait à éprouver avec les aliments lorsque le chef ne le réprimandait pas. Il inspira les épices plusieurs fois pour tenter de retrouver son chemin. Mais les gestes qu'il effectuait si naturellement d'ordinaire grinçaient en cet instant. De plus, il lui semblait que certains ingrédients avaient disparu.

\- Tiens ? Quelqu'un a vu le paprika ?

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il s'éclaircit la gorge, de plus en plus gêné.

\- Heu... on n'en a plus ?

L'un de ses collègues finit par se tourner vers lui et lui passa un petit sac en tissu rougi de poudre avec un air blasé. Gunther le remercia avec un sourire peu assuré et se tourna vers la soupe de poisson qu'il était en train d'assaisonner. Il plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit une poignée. Il allait la jeter dans la préparation lorsqu'il fut pris d'un doute. Il renifla, remit la poudre dans le sac et lécha prudemment un doigt. Une sensation de brûlure fit éruption sur sa langue et il manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Wow ! s'exclama-t-il. Attention, c'est du piment !

Heureusement qu'il avait goûté ! C'était vrai que la couleur était presque la même, la confusion était compréhensible. Mais on avait justement fait très attention à bien les séparer pour ne pas les confondre. Se tromper était donc plus que bizarre.

Le cuistot qui l'avait induit en erreur soupira et Gunther crut y entendre plus de déception que de lassitude. Le bras de l'homme se dirigea de lui-même vers un autre sac, complètement à l'opposé du premier, camouflé derrière plusieurs boites. Pas étonnant que Gunther ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Mais alors, son collègue le savait, lui ?

\- Oups, dit celui-ci. Mes excuses.

Cette fois, ce même collègue lui lança le sac qui n'avait pas été correctement fermé. Une partie de la poudre rouge jaillit et entacha copieusement la veste immaculée de Gunther quand il l'attrapa au vol. Atterré, le jeune homme observa le carnage sans parvenir à y croire. Puis il leva les yeux vers son collègue qui le regardait froidement.

\- Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Pétrifié devant ce ton cassant, Gunther secoua machinalement la tête sans comprendre. Que se passait-il ?

Autour de lui, personne ne sembla trouver quoi que ce soit à redire de la situation.

Plus tard encore, ce fut son couteau que Gunther ne trouva plus. Il cilla, chercha dans sa mémoire à quel endroit il avait pu le poser en dernier. Il parvenait toujours à la même conclusion : sur sa planche devant lui, là où il ne s'y trouvait absolument pas. Quand il se tourna vers un autre de ses collègues, qui travaillait juste à côté de lui, il réalisa que c'était en fait lui qui s'en servait, alors qu'il avait manifestement tous ses ustensiles à portée de main.

C'était tellement absurde que Gunther resta sans réagir. Il observa le jeune homme blond et sa petite moue contrite, et attendit encore un peu. Mais soudain le bruit de la lame sur la planche changea et Gunther secoua la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu me rendre mon couteau ?

Le blond poursuivit la découpe sans lever les yeux. La lame continuait à émettre des plaintes comme si on la torturait.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis en train de m'en servir. Vas en chercher un autre.

\- Non, protesta Gunther qui commençait à en avoir assez. Je veux le récupérer. Tout de suite.

Il ignorait à quoi rimait ce comportement, mais même s'il ne comprenait pas il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Ce couteau était un bien précieux, et s'il acceptait de le prêter, en aucun cas il n'autoriserait à ce qu'on l'abîme.

Le blond redressa enfin la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Pour le chef ?

Gunther dut inspirer pour contenir un sanglot. Il ne comprenait rien, et il peinait à trouver la force de riposter même s'il se sentait dans son droit. Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée d'Arlong sur Calm Stone, il pensait que les petits travers dans son travail deviendraient dérisoires par rapport à ses rencontres avec l'homme-poisson. Il avait espéré quelque part qu'il apprendrait à relativiser. Mais il restait le même, tel un enfant pris en faute face à tous les autres qui devaient forcément avoir raison. Pourquoi donc cela le touchait-il encore autant ?

Sans doute parce que ces gens qui le prenaient apparemment pour cible aujourd'hui n'étaient justement pas ses ennemis. Ils étaient sensés être alliés. Et ils le traitaient soudain comme un corps étranger. L'injustice le tordit de l'intérieur et il était évident que cela se voyait déjà sur son visage.

\- Oh quoi, tu ne peux pas vivre sans ton couteau ? Bouh-hou, mon pauvre vieux, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te plaindre à ta petite-amie plutôt ?

Gunther écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus sidéré. Là non plus, il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il s'avança vers lui, trop près au goût du blond, et tendit la main.

\- Mon couteau, quémanda-t-il lentement.

Ses yeux étaient sans doute larmoyants, sa voix tremblait un peu. Mais l'indignation peinte sur sa figure dissuada son collègue de répondre. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et lui rendit enfin sa possession.

\- Merci bien, grinça Gunther. Et tu n'y touches plus.

Il retourna à son poste dans le silence, pensant enfin être tranquille. Mais pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, un éclair argenté fila vers lui et un autre petit couteau se planta dans sa planche en bois, tout près de sa main.

\- Tiens, cadeau ! siffla le blond.

Là, ça montait un cran au-dessus. Définitivement. Il se tourna vers tous, prêt enfin à demander quel était leur problème quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une dernière fois. Le chef apparut enfin et tous à l'exception de Gunther se penchèrent sur leur travail.

\- Hum, jolie tenue, commenta-t-il en désignant la veste souillée.

Il y eut un vent moqueur et Gunther ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le chef le devança.

\- Suis-moi, il faut qu'on cause.

D'ordinaire, Gunther aurait senti l'angoisse le saisir. Il n'appréciait guère quand le chef le prenait à part. Mais il dut admettre qu'en cet instant il se sentit presque secouru. Il prit cependant le temps de rassembler ses couteaux, les remettre dans leurs étuis et les ranger à sa ceinture. Pas question de les laisser ici.

\- Ne te presse pas surtout !

Le dos tourné au chef, Gunther eut un sourire en coin amer.

 _Jamais de la vie._

Puis il traversa la cuisine et emprunta la porte que son supérieur lui désignait, qui menait à son bureau dans une salle adjacente. Il fut un temps où l'équipe entière plaisantait sur cette pièce, en disant qu'elle représentait une salle de torture, mais il semblait que ce temps appartenait désormais à une autre vie. La porte se referma derrière eux et Gunther n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait soulagé ou prisonnier.

 _Du calme, je n'ai rien fait de mal._

Le chef passa derrière son bureau et pointa du doigt ce que tout le monde appelait « la chaise du condamné ».

\- Assis.

L'unique mot résonna dans la tête de Gunther qui entendit immédiatement une autre voix.

 _Chien de garde._

Il frissonna, luttant pour ne pas faire volte-face et passer pour un fou. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches pour serrer fortement les poings et saisir tout ce qu'il lui restait de contrôle.

\- Je préfère rester debout, parvint-il à dire.

Si le chef fut surpris il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de le fixer longuement du regard. Gunther réprima un autre frisson et se répéta encore et encore qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Comme tu veux, commenta enfin le chef. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

Bien sûr que non, il ne savait pas. Mais il tenta un trait d'humour. Il en avait grandement besoin.

\- Oui. Pour cuisiner.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un rictus grinçant.

\- Je serais bref. Hier, nous avons tous été forcés d'assister à... ce duel entre ta copine et cette créature.

Gunther acquiesça, il avait été là aussi. Il grimaça au souvenir de Cléo s'écroulant juste devant la ligne d'arrivée, fauchée en plein vol.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ta copine...

\- C'est mon amie, précisa Gunther comme si ça lui semblait être un point crucial.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus qu'elle soit admise dans ce restaurant.

Gunther cilla, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Pardon ?

Le chef poursuivit, imperturbable.

\- Et je veux que tu arrêtes de la fréquenter.

Quelque chose coinça dans le cerveau de Gunther, comme si les paroles de son supérieur s'étaient insinuées en lui tel un liquide visqueux et avaient rouillé tous ses engrenages. Il fut incapable répondre.

\- Gunther, est-ce que tu as compris ?

Il ne put que secouer la tête. Le chef soupira.

\- Je ne dis pas ça de gaîté de cœur, mais je me dois de me monter prudent. Provoquer la fureur de ces monstres est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Je ne peux permettre de mettre mon entreprise et mes employés en péril à cause d'un élément extérieur.

\- Je... un élément extérieur ?

Le chef se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré de devoir expliquer ce qu'apparemment un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu aisément comprendre.

\- Ta copine a agi de façon inconsidérée. On n'a pas idée de fricoter avec des êtres si dangereux ! T'es-tu endormi à la fin de la course, mon pauvre ami ? On aurait pu tous se faire massacrer ! Juste à cause d'un duel qu'elle leur a lancé !

Gunther tenta de riposter.

\- Ce n'était pas elle qui...

\- Peu importe que ce soit « elle qui » ou pas bon sang ! Je me fiche des détails, Gunther. Même si tu m'apprends qu'elle s'est faite piéger, qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ça, on s'en fout. Elle n'aurait juste jamais dû faire ça. Elle aurait dû refuser, se défiler, faire en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec eux ! En ce moment, tout le monde est mort de trouille, persuadé qu'à tout instant un raid va débouler sur nous ! Nous ne connaissons pas les hommes-poissons, nous n'avons pas envie de les connaître ! Mais, de la même façon que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller titiller un requin pour savoir que je risque de finir dévoré, nous savons qu'ils sont furieux ! À cause de ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Mais... mais elle...

Le chef leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Imagine seulement qu'ils viennent ici et, invoquant simplement l'excuse que nous soyons liés à elle, qu'un unique membre de l'équipe soit lié à elle, le restaurant soit ravagé. Imagine que nous soyons torturés voire tués. Évidemment qu'ils peuvent le faire quand ça leur chante, le risque existait même avant cette histoire. Mais je ne permettrais pas qu'ils aient une raison supplémentaire de le faire.

À cet instant, le regard qu'il lui lança flamboyait de reproches.

\- Si encore ce n'était que ça, je pourrais encore passer l'éponge et simplement croiser les doigts comme tous les jours. Mais il a fallu que _tu_ l'encourages ! Devant eux ! Tu t'es illustré comme l'un de ses plus fervents alliés et, par conséquent, tu es sans doute devenu l'une de leur cible à cet instant ! Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de _réfléchir_ de temps en temps ?

Gunther cilla. Était-ce pour cela que toute l'équipe semblait lui en vouloir depuis ce matin ? Ils le tenaient pour responsable d'éventuelles représailles ? Complice ? Juste parce qu'il avait soutenu son amie, parce qu'il avait cru en elle ?

\- C'est... c'est aberrant ! Ni elle ni moi n'avons rien fait de mal !

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais dû la laisser seule contre tous ? Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé !

\- Évidemment ! La plupart des gens voient la réalité en face ! Contrairement à certains, ils savent que « le pouvoir de l'amitié » ne marche que dans les mauvais romans ! C'est de la pure connerie que de suivre un tel concept ! Tu peux gagner une guerre en restant soudé avec tout le monde, mais face à des monstres, la meilleure option reste de baisser la tête ! Et ceux qui ne comprennent pas ça, c'est malheureux, mais on ne peut rien faire pour eux ! Essaye de les aider, et tu deviendras une victime collatérale, exactement ce que tu risques de faire de nous !

Il s'interrompit, haletant. Et Gunther avait beau comprendre cette logique, il avait beau savoir que ce point de vue était amplement majoritaire, il ne sentait toujours pas qu'il fallait regretter son attitude. Il ne sentait pas qu'il avait eu tort. Malgré la situation, l'incompréhension à laquelle il faisait face, le bien-fondé de ses convictions restait inébranlable. Il parla alors très calmement.

\- Si je suis votre logique, je ne devrais donc plus être admis ici non plus.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, comme si, même après tout ce qu'il venait de dire, le chef passait enfin aux choses sérieuses.

\- En effet. Mais malgré tout tu restes mon employé, et j'ai tout de même plaidé ta cause auprès des membres de l'équipe qui, entre nous, n'étaient pas enclins à te garder parmi nous.

\- Je crois que j'avais compris.

\- Ah, il y a donc certains signaux que tu es capable de capter, c'est bien, on progresse ! ironisa le chef. Je n'ai aucun désir de te mettre à la porte, j'ai donc réfléchi à une manière d'éviter cela. À la base, le problème a été amené avec les choix de ta copine, elle est la première responsable. Si on fait comprendre que tu t'es fait amadoué, que tu as ouvert les yeux, que ça ne se reproduira pas et donc que tu arrêtes de la fréquenter, on pourra considérer que tu t'es désengagé. Je parlerais au reste de l'équipe et ils comprendront. Ainsi, tout pourra redevenir comme avant.

Là-dessus, comme s'il estimait que le débat était clos, le chef se dirigea vers la porte. En passant près de lui, il regarda une dernière fois son commis.

\- Réfléchis bien, Gunther. Je ne fais vraiment pas ça de gaîté de cœur, au risque de me répéter. Tes sentiments personnels sont peut-être louables, mais ils ne rempliront pas ton porte-monnaie. Ne sois pas idiot. Je te laisse dix minutes. Après quoi, retourne au travail.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Gunther l'entendit hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Vous voulez mon pied au cul ?

À présent seul, Gunther se sentit pris de vertige. Il consentit enfin à s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Durant toute la conversation, il avait été prêt à dire à son supérieur qu'il rendait son tablier, mais le dernier argument avait fait mouche. Le cuistot n'était pas particulièrement vénal, il enviait le mode de vie que Cléo avait choisi. Mais depuis que ces pirates avaient débarqué, l'argent n'était plus simplement de l'argent, c'était un moyen de rester en vie. Une garantie, non, la seule garantie qu'on avait de ne pas mourir prématurément.

Et si lui n'en avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat, Cléo et ses sœurs en manquaient considérablement.

Peut-être que la meilleure façon de les aider était de baisser la tête, comme avait dit son chef. Ainsi, il pourrait payer une partie de leur taxe. Il pourrait faire semblant d'oublier d'avoir été son ami, il pourrait faire comme avant. Comme avant. Avant que Cléo n'apparaisse dans sa vie, quand il n'était qu'un cadavre.

Il ne put retenir en sanglot, déchiré. Il s'en voulait ne serait-ce que d'envisager cette option vis-à-vis de sa précieuse amie qui souffrait le martyr en ce moment, qui avait besoin de soutien justement. Mais il s'en voulait également de ne pas être capable de serrer les dents de son côté, de songer à renoncer à une manière pourtant utile de l'aider. Alors que Cléo avait affronté ce capitaine pour eux, pour lui, alors qu'elle faisait face à ses démons, fallait-il que lui abandonne ?

Il ne voulait pas abandonner, il voulait l'aider. C'était là son seul désir.

Mais, à cet instant, il ignorait totalement quelle était la meilleure façon.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de se ressaisir. Quelle que soit sa décision, il ne pourrait pas la prendre en seulement dix minutes. Il fit donc de son mieux pour se donner un air de contenance et retourna en cuisine sans un mot. Il profiterait de l'après-midi pour réfléchir.

 **ooOoo**

\- Ah oui quand même ! J'avais oublié à quel point elles étaient dans un sale état !

\- J'avoue...

Dana venait de ressortir du fin fond d'un tiroir une paire de lunettes dont une branche était cassée en deux. Cléo, en les voyant, ressentit un élancement dans la poitrine. C'était l'un des seuls rares objets qui lui restaient de son père avant qu'il ne meurt. C'était cette paire que Cléo portait lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Calm Stone avec Fisher Tiger. Durant leur périlleux et hasardeux périple jusqu'à l'île, elles avaient été endommagées, mais Cléo avait refusé de s'en séparer. Elle n'avait pas non plus voulu les donner à réparer, bizarrement. Elle n'en comprenait plus les raisons aujourd'hui mais, à cette période, il était inconcevable que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne touche à cet accessoire brisé. On lui avait donc fabriqué une seconde paire.

Cléo eut le sentiment morbide de redécouvrir un corps sans vie qu'elle aurait enterré sans rien dire à personne. C'était très étrange.

\- Enfin, poursuivit Dana, je préfère m'occuper de celles-ci plutôt que d'essayer de récupérer les autres à Libblanc. On ne sait même pas à quel moment elles sont tombées.

Cléo acquiesça en se concentrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ignorer les pics aigus dans toute sa jambe. Ses souvenirs après avoir été attaquée étaient flous, mais apparemment, ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'absence de l'accessoire dès qu'ils avaient pu souffler un peu, chez le médecin.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, promit la cadette en se penchant sur son travail.

\- Je te remercie Dana. J'admets que j'ai hâte.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son éventail d'activités était considérablement réduit. Il ne lui restait que des disques à écouter ou des livres à lire. Dana lui avait mis une pile de romans à sa portée, il ne lui manquait que ses yeux. Si cela ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, elle aurait trépigné d'impatience tant elle avait besoin d'une stimulation.

Cléo espérait de tout cœur que Medley réussirait à la guérir. Au risque de placer trop d'espoirs en elle, de lui mettre trop de pression sur les épaules, Cléo remettait son sort entier entre ses mains.

 **ooOoo**

Enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, Medley était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tentait de ré-apprivoiser le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, sans grand succès. Elle s'entraînait en grande partie sur des plantes, partant de simples graines, essayant de leur insuffler un dosage équilibré pour maîtriser tous les stades d'évolution jusqu'à éclosion d'une magnifique fleur.

Elle secoua la tête, inspira à fond et enfonça un doigt dans le terreau. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle obtiendrait enfin un résultat différent. Même si ce n'était pas parfait ni même acceptable, juste différent suffirait. Pourvu qu'elle puisse s'extirper de cette sensation désagréable.

Il y avait des lustres qu'elle ne s'était pas servi du fruit des Âges, jamais elle n'aurait d'ailleurs cru qu'elle le réutiliserait un jour. Elle n'en avait fait usage qu'une seule et unique fois, et cela avait été largement suffisant.

Et jamais personne ne devait être au courant.

 **ooOoo**

Ses souvenirs partaient de ce jour que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « beau ». Un soleil radieux, pas un nuage dans le ciel et une température chaude approchant la canicule. Medley préférait les endroits frais et, même si les autres enfants ne la regardaient pas bizarrement comme le faisaient les adultes, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller jouer avec eux dans la mer. Non, aujourd'hui elle voulait être tranquille.

La bibliothèque de Chryselle, située au niveau de la place de la Connaissance où trônait la fontaine du même nom, était petite et sans prétention, mais Medley se disait parfois que cet endroit était bien plus chaleureux que sa propre maison. Ce n'était pas comme si son père lui témoignait une grande intention. À dire vrai, Medley en ignorait encore la raison à cet instant, mais il semblait considérer que les choses seraient mieux si elle n'était pas là. Surtout depuis que sa mère était partie ailleurs. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait embarqué à bord d'un étrange bateau noir à couvercle et était partie explorer les profondeurs de la terre. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

 _Peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle dormait quand elle a embarqué._

Personne n'avait expliqué à Medley ce que tout cela avait voulu dire. Pour être honnête, personne ne lui avait dit que sa mère partirait tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait assisté à son départ que par hasard, intrigué par ce grand rassemblement. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi tant de gens pleuraient. Elle n'avait quémandé aucune réponse.

À la maison, même quand sa mère était encore là, il était rare de parler plus que nécessaire. Si Medley osait braver le silence, il semblait que l'atmosphère se tendait brutalement, comme si le son de sa voix était pareil à un vent glacé. Sa mère frissonnait et s'entourait de ses bras et son père lui lançait un regard qui faisait peur. Comme on ne lui apprenait rien, Medley pouvait ignorer beaucoup de chose, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle comprenait tout au fond d'elle qu'il y avait des règles, des limites à ne pas franchir.

Du haut de ses huit ans, elle en avait déduit deux conclusions : elle n'obtiendrait rien en posant des questions à qui que ce soit. Et si elle voulait toujours des réponses, il restait la bibliothèque.

Le jour où sa mère s'en alla, elle ne demanda rien. Elle se précipita à la bibliothèque et rechercha des livres parlant des voyages souterrains. Étrangement, elle n'en trouvait pas beaucoup. Le seul qu'elle parvint à dénicher était sous forme de roman d'aventure. Malgré cela, elle le lut avidement, remplaçant le héros par sa mère. Le livre était trop gros pour qu'elle le finisse en un jour, aussi l'emprunta-t-elle.

Le soir venu, assise à table alors que son père fixait de ses yeux immobiles son repas à présent froid, Medley devait retenir un sourire joyeux tout en parcourant les lignes. Les trésors que le héros découvrait au cours de son voyage scintillaient dans l'esprit de la petite fille. À présent, c'était elle-même qu'elle imaginait, parcourant les sentiers rocheux et sombres, guidée par des milliers et des milliers de joyaux flamboyants. Ils tintaient doucement lorsqu'elle passait les mains dessus en courant. L'ambiance était magique, si différente de là-bas.

\- Comme j'aurais aimé partir avec maman !

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler. En vérité, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait réellement prononcé ces mots dans la réalité. Mais son père les avait entendus et il tait trop tard pour les rattraper.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Sa voix était étrange, elle faisait encore plus peur que d'habitude. Il ne criait jamais, là encore il avait à peine élevé la voix. Mais quelque chose de menaçant dégoulinait dans la pièce, comme une marée noire goudronnée qui montait lentement le long du tabouret de Medley.

\- Le... c'est comme dans le livre, tenta d'expliquer Medley.

Son père s'était levé silencieusement et venait se placer derrière elle comme un spectre. Par dessus sa petite forme, il observa le roman en question. Son œil se mit alors à remuer tout seul sous l'impulsion un tic nerveux.

\- Je vois, soupira-t-il simplement. Je crois aussi que ça aurait été une bonne chose.

Medley ne put retenir son sourire. C'était la première fois que son père était d'accord avec elle.

\- Mais moi, tu vois, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne parte pas. Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se fasse pas violer.

Medley était sur le point de répondre qu'elle aussi aurait aimé que sa mère reste avec eux, même si elle ne lui parlait que le moins possible. Elle lui aurait dit aussi qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, qu'il ne devait pas être triste. Mais ce dernier mot résonnait dans son crâne, comme si une sirène d'alarme s'était mise en marche après avoir détecté un intrus. « Violer » ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Elle allait poser la question lorsqu'elle se ravisa en voyant son père s'éloigner, un air de tristesse meurtrie déformant ses traits. Il valait mieux demander à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque lui répondit. Et pour la première fois, même après s'être assurée de la définition et de ce que cela impliquait, Medley ne comprit pas la réponse. Quelque chose se tordait en elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

 _Je n'aime pas ce mot._

Pour elle, en tant qu'enfant, cela n'avait juste aucun sens.

Durant plusieurs jours, elle chercha activement d'autres informations, d'autres façons d'appréhender la chose dans les livres. Elle alla même jusqu'à briser sa règle et questionna directement la bibliothécaire. La jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à aborder ce sujet avec une enfant de huit ans, lui répondit très évasivement et lui conseilla de s'intéresser à autre chose. Selon elle, il existait des notions dans ce monde que les enfants n'étaient pas sensés apprendre trop vite. Il était de son devoir de l'en préserver.

Medley ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était arrivé à sa mère pourtant, et même s'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un concept abstrait, la petite fille savait que ce n'était pas anodin. C'était grave, sans doute cruel. Et sale.

N'importe quel enfant ce serait détourné, dégoûté. Beaucoup d'adultes faisaient de même. Mais Medley, même si elle sentait que quelque chose se tordait désagréablement en elle, avait besoin de comprendre.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce là la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à partir sous terre et qu'elle mettait tant de temps à revenir.

Le soir même, en sortant de l'établissement, elle surprit une conversation entre son père et la bibliothécaire. La jeune femme affichait une mine soucieuse. Son père ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme.

\- Je m'inquiète à son sujet, vous savez ? À son âge, il n'est pas forcément bon de s'intéresser à cela.

L'homme en face d'elle ne manifestait aucune réaction. À se demander s'il l'entendait. Plus qu'une conversation, cela ressemblait à un monologue.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais cette petite n'y est pour rien. Elle est plus une conséquence qu'une cause.

Medley fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens se mettaient à parler en langage crypté. Son père n'offrit en retour qu'un soupir à peine perceptible. La femme lui accorda un regard désolé et essaya à nouveau :

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait lui parler, nouer davantage de liens avec elle. Elle me paraît trop isolée. Si vous voulez, je pourrais...

\- Ah, parce que vous êtes psy maintenant ?

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il prononça et cela suffit à faire taire la bibliothécaire. Il avait un véritable don pour créer du silence autour de lui. On pressentait que, quoi que l'on puisse lui dire, aucun son ne pénétrerait sa coquille creuse.

Là-dessus, il s'était détourné sans plus attendre et Medley l'avait suivi de loin.

Durant la nuit, elle l'entendit s'agiter et bricoler quelque part dans la maison.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, l'enfant fut surpris lorsque son père initia la conversation.

\- Tu sais, hier on m'a conseillé de me rapprocher de toi. Ça m'a assez fait cogiter.

Medley retint son souffle et son commentaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père cogiter.

\- Il est vrai que nous ne faisons pas grand chose ensemble et que nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. Je pense que cette personne a raison. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une promenade en bateau cet après-midi ?

Le cœur battant, les yeux brillants, Medley n'osait y croire.

\- Tous les deux ? se risqua-t-elle.

\- Tous les deux.

\- Et les monstres marins ?

\- Nous n'irons pas trop loin.

Il parlait toujours de cette voix monocorde, ses yeux étaient toujours vides, mais Medley trépignait d'impatience et se hâtait de finir son bol de céréales.

Plus tard, ils mirent une petite barque à la mer. Il y avait quelques vagues et un peu de vent. Medley ne pouvait retenir des petits cris de joie alors que la coque se balançait de haut en bas. Derrière elle, l'homme maniait les rames, une grimace crispée gravée sur le visage.

\- Ça va papa ?

Il lui lança un étrange regard, comme s'il lui en voulait.

\- Juste le mal de mer, éluda-t-il. Mais ça va passer, on approche de la zone calme.

En effet, ils sortirent bientôt du périmètre de Calm Stone et entrèrent sur la Calm Belt. Il n'y eut soudain plus un souffle de vent, plus un remous sur l'eau. Sans même avoir besoin de jeter l'ancre, l'embarcation ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser totalement.

\- Alors c'est ça, la Calm Belt, commenta Medley pour elle-même.

\- Oui. On va pouvoir se poser un peu. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait apporté et en sorti une sorte de fruit que Medley n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était gris clair, en forme de poire, gros comme un melon et pourvu d'étranges motifs en spirale sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Medley en se rapprochant pour mieux l'étudier. Ça n'a pas l'air très bon.

\- En effet. Mais c'est le dernier cadeau que voulait t'offrir Isella avant son départ.

\- Maman ?

Parce qu'elle portait toute son attention sur le _cadeau_ , elle ne vit pas son tic nerveux agiter son œil.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Si si si ! acquiesça précipitamment Medley en tendant les mains.

\- Dans ce cas, bon appétit, dit-il doucement en lui cédant le fruit.

Avec un grand sourire, elle accepta le présent et mordit dedans à pleines dents. La sensation qu'elle eut alors fut des plus surprenantes. Le goût était certes fruité mais, plutôt que du jus ou de la pulpe, elle eut l'impression d'avaler de la cendre. Malgré tout, cela restait appréciable. Tandis qu'elle dégustait, elle ne vit pas non plus les lèvres de son père s'étirer anormalement vers le haut.

\- Bien bien, commenta-t-il une fois qu'elle eut fini. Et maintenant il faudrait qu'on parle, c'est ça ? C'est bien le but de _tout ceci_ , n'est-ce pas ? Et si je commençais par une petite histoire ?

Il parlait à présent d'un timbre irrégulier, d'une voix distordue tantôt grave tantôt aiguë, comme s'il tentait de réapprendre à y transmettre des émotions. Medley trouva presque cela drôle.

\- Une histoire ?

\- Oui. Une histoire.

Il se mit à fouiller de nouveau dans son sac et en sortit plusieurs petites poupées de chiffon que Medley n'avait jamais vu. Peut-être les avait-il fabriquées pendant la nuit ? Il en choisit une avec des cheveux longs et blonds, pourvue d'un grand sourire et de beaux yeux verts. Il la montra bien en évidence.

\- L'histoire de ma fiancée, Isella.

Assise devant lui, Medley ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche formant un « o » silencieux.

\- Il était une fois, une jeune et magnifique jeune fille...

Le récit s'entama et se poursuivit sur ce ton toujours aussi irrégulier.

\- Le jeune homme l'aimait d'un amour fou, continua-t-il en agitant une seconde poupée à son effigie. Elle était toute sa vie. Sa lumière.

\- Ah ! C'est toi papa !

Cette fois, une série de tics rapides anima son visage.

\- Ne m'interrompt pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Avec un mouvement de recul, Medley frissonna. Il poursuivit encore avec cette voix distordue et les traits de son visage semblèrent soudain suivre, passant rapidement par une gamme d'expressions. Tristesse, tendresse, colère, douleur. Medley ne trouvait plus ça drôle.

\- C'est alors qu'un beau jour, un bateau accosta sur leur île. En surgirent les pires rebuts de l'humanité. Des pirates ! Imagines-tu ? Un petit groupe d'humains, comme nous, qui prend plaisir à arracher le cœur et la vie de leur semblables. Ils avaient à leur bord une exception, une abomination, mi-homme mi-bête marine, qui avait tenu éloignées les créatures de la mer. Et à leur tête, un monstre encore plus hideux et avide, malgré sa forme parfaitement _normale_ , humaine.

Brusquement, il brandit rageusement une troisième poupée, réplique d'une homme puissant avec un sourire démoniaque et des cheveux hérissés d'une blancheur immaculée. Blancs comme ceux de Medley.

\- Le monstre envoya ses hommes piller et s'amuser à leur guise. Isella se dressa sur leur chemin. Elle était trop pure pour ce monde, elle croyait qu'il existait en chacun de nous, même en eux, une compassion qui résonnerait avec la sienne. Si belle, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Alors, le capitaine monstrueux s'approcha...

Il rapprocha les deux protagonistes. L'estomac de Medley se contracta.

\- Il tendit la main...

Il joignit le geste à la parole, le petit bras de chiffon se posant sur l'épaule finement tissée. Un rictus torturé anima ses traits et il tira en serrant les dents. La robe légère de la poupée se déchira. Le cœur de Medley fit un bond horrible.

\- Les monstres n'ont pas de compassion, grinça son père entre ses dents. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ensuite ?

Du bout de ses ongles, il entailla le corps artificiel d'Isella. De la mousse sortit des plaies factices.

\- Le fiancé voulut intervenir, bien sûr. Il aurait tout fait pour sa bien-aimée. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait arrêté la balle que le monstre lui avait tiré dessus. BANG ! Mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il s'effondra, touché au ventre, et fut forcé de regarder ce qui suivit.

Medley secouait la tête, glacée.

\- Papa, je n'aime pas cette histoire.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que tu étudiais la question ces derniers temps. Tu veux savoir, non ? Ce que cela représente. Je ne fais que te donner ce que tu souhaites.

\- Non ! Papa arrête ! Je m'excuse ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'enfant. L'homme pleurait aussi, mais de façon malsaine, avec un grand sourire et des yeux exorbités.

\- Bon bon. Dommage, ayant été témoin principal, j'aurais pu te réaliser une superbe mise en scène. Enfin, passons là-dessus puisque tu insistes. Alors après _tout ça_ , que s'est-il...

\- Je veux rentrer ! hurla Medley.

La tête de son père s'inclina lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tempe se bloqua contre son épaule en un angle inquiétant.

\- Rentrer ? Hihi ! Mais on s'amuse tellement, non ?

\- Non ! protesta-t-elle vigoureusement, se sentant de plus en plus terrifiée.

Sans modifier sa position bizarre, il haussa les épaules. Sa tête se souleva avec eux.

\- Bien bien ! Rentrons ensemble alors ! Ah, mais c'est fâcheux, j'ai les mains prises ! justifia-t-il en montrant les poupées. Je ne puis ramer ainsi ! Oh, idiot, c'est idiot ! Que faire, que faire ?

Medley, cédant à la panique, s'empara des rames de ses petites mains et s'active aussi vite que ses bras menus le lui permettaient. Les instruments de bois touchaient à peine l'eau si lourde pour elle. La barque consentait à bouger, mais trop lentement.

\- Oh oh ! Bonne idée ! Comme ça je peux continuer cette fantastique épopée ! Alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Le méfait accompli, le monstre repartit avec ses sbires, laissant l'île entière à l'agonie et deux vies détruites à l'instar de tant d'autres.

D'un geste rageur, il serra le démon de chiffon blanc de toute sa poigne comme s'il lui était possible de l'écraser entre ses doigts. Puis il balança la poupée dans la mer, aussi loin que possible.

\- On n'entendit plus parler de lui. Plus jamais. Pourtant, il avait laissé derrière lui une marque indélébile, une empreinte en notre tendre Isella qui, depuis ce jour, ne sourit plus jamais.

Il arracha l'infime morceau de tissu cousu sur le visage d'Isella, qui représentait son sourire.

\- Pas une seule fois.

Medley respirait bruyamment, le cœur tambourinant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, mais elle ne pouvait lâcher les rames.

\- Attends, j'ai bientôt fini ! Après toute cette souffrance, cette injustice, devine qui est apparu quelques mois plus tard, hein ? À ton avis ?

Il regarda un instant la poupée d'Isella et la caressa tendrement. Puis, avec amertume, il enfouit un doigt dans le ventre chiffon et trifouilla. Il émit un « plop » des lèvres et en sortit une quatrième poupée minuscule, des cheveux blancs si longs que, malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre elles, les deux poupées restaient reliées entre elles.

\- Tu es apparue. Tel un suppôt du démon.

Des pleurs résonnaient sur la mer.

\- Papa s'il-te-plaît...

\- JE NE SUIS _PAS_ TON PÈRE !

Medley hoqueta, les lèvres déformées par sa mâchoire serrée. La barque tanguait de nouveau sur les vagues houleuses, le courant les rapprochaient de Calm Stone.

\- Et tu n'es pas non plus la fille d'Isella, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une réplique de ce monstre ! Tu es Nightfallen !

Là-dessus, il se leva et empoigna celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu considérer son enfant. Le hurlement de terreur ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de haine sans bornes.

\- Toi et _ton père_ avaient détruit ma vie ! Isella t'a donné naissance et après tout ce temps, elle est redevenue poussière ! Elle s'est tuée par ta faute !

Non, non, c'était faux ! Elle était juste partie sous terre ! Elle allait revenir, ce n'était qu'une histoire !

\- Puisses-tu ne jamais atteindre l'endroit où ma chère et tendre repose ! Disparais et laisse-nous en paix !

Sans prévenir, il la balança par-dessus bord. Medley s'enfonça dans l'eau froide avec un cri muet et coula à pic. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnée, malgré l'énergie du désespoir il lui était impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. L'eau pénétrait ses poumons. Elle allait se noyer.

Puis le gilet gonflable qu'elle avait dissimulé sous son haut s'activa enfin. Son « père » ne lui avait jamais porté suffisamment d'attention pour savoir qu'elle ne savait pas encore très bien nager, qu'elle en avait peur et honte, et qu'elle aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que le lui avouer.

Elle remonta doucement à la surface et se fit entraînée par le courant. Terrorisée, elle parvint à battre faiblement des bras lorsqu'elle réalisa que la barque fonçait droit sur elle.

\- Démon ! hurla l'homme comme un fou en saisissant une rame.

Il amorça un geste ample par-dessus son épaule et abattit la rame vers elle. Par chance, il manqua sa cible de peu. Dans un réflexe insensé de survie, Medley se cramponna désespérément à cette perche tendue qui aurait dû la tuer.

\- Misérable ! Abomination ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Il lâcha l'outil et se pencha pour la sortir de l'eau, sans doute pour lui ôter son gilet de sauvetage.

Ce fut là son erreur déterminante.

Se débattant et hurlant de toute sa voix, Medley saisit le visage de l'homme de ses petites mains. Elle enfonça profondément ses doigts fragiles dans la peau déformée par la fureur. Et ce fut la dernière image qu'elle eut de lui.

Il y eut dans son esprit un instant de blanc irréel et elle tomba durement contre le bois de la petite embarcation. L'homme qui la tenait il y a une seconde encore avait disparu. Il s'était désagrégé d'un seul coup en un nuage de poussière. Haletante, glacée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, la petite fille de huit ans fixait sans comprendre le petit tas de particules qui s'envolaient dans le vent.

\- P-papa ? appela-t-elle, atterrée.

La fine couche restante se volatilisa dans l'air et dévoila, couchées sur le plancher, les deux poupées représentant les jeunes amoureux brisés.

 **ooOoo**

Pour la énième tentative, le pot de fleur et son contenu entier explosa en un nuage de poussière.

\- MERDE !

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Medley tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de saisir cette chose indispensable qui lui permettrait de réussir. Une sueur froide coulait le long de sa nuque et un vertige la saisit. Elle dévala l'escalier à toute allure sous les yeux effarés de ses jeunes sœurs.

\- Medley, ça v... ?

\- Non ! J'ai besoin d'air ! s'exclama-t-elle sans ralentir.

En vérité, elle ignorait ce dont elle avait besoin. Certainement pas de tous ces gens qui avaient toujours cru que le fiancé d'Isella s'était simplement suicidé en mer, la laissant derrière lui. Pas de ces ignorants qui ne savaient rien de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour là, qui feraient sans doute la même chose s'ils apprenaient la vérité encore aujourd'hui. Pas de cette bibliothécaire qui se donnait des airs de sainte ni-touche. Pas de tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, même pas la mort de sa mère. Certainement, ce dont elle avait besoin n'existait pas sur cette île qu'elle n'avait jamais osé quitter.

Elle se rappelait seulement à quel point le monde était moche, à quel point elle en détestait la moindre parcelle. À quel point elle se haïssait.

 **ooOoo**

Au milieu de l'après-midi, bien après que le restaurant eut fermé, Gunther déambulait en silence dans le village. Le corps lourd, la tête si pleine qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir enfler, il ne parvenait toujours pas à réfléchir posément. À chaque fois qu'il envisageait l'une des deux seules options qu'il lui restaient, ses tripes se nouaient et faisaient remonter en lui une série de contre-arguments à la saveur venimeuse. Il souhaitait simplement que cette conversation n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Peu avant de partir, il avait fait une dernière tentative pour faire entendre raison à son chef et même au reste de l'équipe. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ses collègues étaient sortis les uns après les autres sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard. Et le chef avait fini par s'énerver pour de bon. En définitive, il avait écopé d'un ultimatum qui expirait ce soir même. Soit il présentait sa démission, soit il acceptait de se plier aux conditions qu'on lui imposait. Il n'existait pas de troisième choix.

 _Dans un cas, je suis un lâche. Dans l'autre je suis un idiot._

S'il avait pu s'en tenir à ce résumé de simplet, il aurait sans hésitation ni regret abandonné sa lâcheté. Mais ce n'était pas si simple.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il sentait un besoin irrépressible de se confier, au moins pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Mais peut-être que personne n'aurait envie de l'écouter. Peut-être que tout le monde pensait comme ces cuisiniers. On lui dirait alors sans doute la même chose, que s'il voulait continuer à fréquenter telle ou telle personne, il devrait d'abord couper les ponts avec Cléo. À cette simple possibilité, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

 _Ne sommes-nous pas sensés nous soutenir les uns les autres ?_

Au détour d'un angle de rue à proximité de l'arrière de la bibliothèque, perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un qui tomba à la renverse. Désorienté par cette collision inattendue, il ne reconnut la personne à terre que lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

\- Mais bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, gros tas !

La douce mélodie fétiche de Medley. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Une pression lui tomba sur ses épaules et appuya contre les parois de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Oh, et ne t'excuses pas surtout ! Et ne prends pas la peine de m'aider à me relever, ça te ferait trop mal !

Quelque chose en Gunther, comme une corde fragile et sensible, s'étira bien au-delà de sa limite, approchant dangereusement du point de rupture.

\- Franchement, t'es sûr d'avoir une once de capacité cérébrale dans ton crâne ? trancha Medley qui semblait encore plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée.

La corde cassa.

\- Mais foutez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses tripes.

Il la dépassa sans attendre, en courant comme s'il voulait aller se cacher, sous les yeux médusés de Medley.

\- Ah bah ça alors ! fit-elle.

Elle ignorait à cet instant qu'elle venait de faire pencher la balance.

Lors du service du soir, alors qu'il arrivait cette fois en dernier, Gunther se retrouva face à l'équipe entière qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Quelle est ta réponse ? demanda le chef.

Gunther leva alors vers lui des yeux vides.

\- Je cède à vos conditions.

Il était redevenu poussière cadavérique.

 **ooOoo**

 **La suite est en cours ! Pas de panique ! Vous reverrez Arlong très vite ! (il était sensé apparaît à la fin de ce chapitre, mais devinez quoi, j'ai encore changé d'avis et du coup ce sera dans le prochain !)**

 **À très vite !**

 **^w^Y**

 **Bon... alors il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur, car beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque. Je présente mes excuses à ceux que j'ai induit en erreur mais non, Medley n'a pas de sang d'homme-poisson dans ses veines. Son père est un humain (de la pire espèce), il a juste recruté un homme-poisson dans son équipage pour être sûr de ne pas se coltiner les monstres marins aux fesses.**

 **J'ai de ce fait modifié très légèrement ce chapitre en espérant que cela apparaissent plus clair.**

 **Encore désolée...**

 **… ^w^Y**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! Encore un chapitre dont la ponte a été difficile. Pas nécessairement vis-à-vis de l'inspiration, mais parce que j'ai majoritairement passé mon temps sur mes offrandes de Noël (Aaaaaah, Okami! Child of Light ! Hollow Knight !)**

… **oui, j'aime les jeux. J'en attends même pleins d'autres !**

 **Bref, je me calme. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci particulièrement à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, même parfois en anglais !**

 **Thank you so much ! I hope you'll love this chapter ! When this story will be over, I'll try to translate it fully ! I guess I have some work to do then...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Comme promis, on commence direct avec Arlong !**

 **À la prochaine ! ^w^Y**

 **ooOoo**

Arlong se tenait immobile dans une plaine sous un soleil rouge écrasant. Des corps sans vie gisaient devant lui, colorant l'herbe de cette magnifique couleur. Il était le seul debout. Le seul qui possédait une identité. Son regard survolait cette marée de cadavres sans noms. Impossible de savoir si c'étaient des humains ou ses frères. Seul ce rouge abondant lui brûlait les rétines. Seul le silence explosait ses tympans.

La mort et le néant le suivaient comme son ombre, il les embrassait comme de coutume.

Il ne devait exister que cette couleur dans son sillage.

Les innocents n'y avaient pas leur place. Ils ne devaient pas le côtoyer.

 _Grand frère._

Il secoua tristement la tête.

\- Rentre chez toi.

Des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent. L'homme-requin ferma les yeux et grogna.

\- Tais-toi Shirley.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Mais les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité et lui grignotaient l'intérieur.

\- Bordel Shirley ! Barre-toi d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

La terre trembla sous ses pieds. Les éclats pourpres se gorgèrent de puissance dévastatrice. Le soleil s'assombrit.

 _Grand frère, j'ai mal._

Arlong plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et hurla. L'air tourbillonna follement autour de lui, tels de grossiers traits de pinceau noirs. Par-dessus le vacarme, Shirley pleurait encore et encore.

\- Soyez maudits ! rugit Arlong en tombant à genoux. Soyez tous maudits !

Il sentit alors une présence s'approcher de lui tandis qu'il se prenait le visage dans les mains. Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Mais ça se rapprochait, toujours plus près. Les cris redoublèrent de volume. Arlong eut beau lutter de toutes ses forces, il ne put résister et releva la tête.

\- Shirl...

Ce n'était pas Shirley.

Celle qui se tenait devant lui, épargnée par le rouge, n'était autre que Cléo. Elle le regardait avec innocence et pitié, et ses yeux le brûlaient de mille feux. Une violente émotion le saisit, appelant à une réaction d'autant plus violente.

\- Toi !

Elle ne recula même pas devant sa rage vengeresse. Son visage semblait seulement encore plus triste. Il serra les dents, ses minuscules pupilles contractées. Il devait la teindre elle aussi. De toute urgence, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Il fit appel à toute sa force bestiale, éveillé d'un lourd désir chargé de fureur. Son corps entier pulsa férocement alors qu'il essayait de se relever, de mordre, de fondre sur elle rostre en avant. Mais son corps refusait de bouger d'un iota.

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui et elle fut soudain si proche que son cœur fit un bond atroce.

\- Dégage ! tonna-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'humaine de secouer la tête, ses cheveux bleus vacillant faiblement. Puis elle tendit la main vers lui, ses doigts fins effleurant son front.

\- NON !

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Cléo. Comme si elle comprenait enfin que c'était inutile, elle ferma les paupières et baissa le bras. A cet instant, Arlong réalisa qu'il pouvait bouger.

Il bondit sur elle, complètement déchaîné, et plongea violemment ses crocs dans son cou si tendre. Le liquide vital qui s'échappait à flots dans sa gorge avait un arrière-goût sucré. Il aurait apprécié s'il n'était pas autant hors de lui. Il ne parvint même pas à savourer ce moment, son acte, alors que la chaleur quittait le petit corps fragile qu'il tenait. Il ne sentait que les bras minces de l'humaine qui passaient dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Dans leur étreinte macabre, il la teintait enfin.

Arlong sentit bientôt les bras glisser le long de son échine et retomber mollement. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et elle s'écroula sans vie à ses pieds.

\- Je t'avais prévenue ! lui reprocha-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il ne comprenait pas, alors qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le premier jour, pourquoi sa gorge se serrait soudain si fort. Comme pour bloquer un geyser de regrets.

C'est alors qu'il sentit à nouveau une présence dans son dos. Il avait une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Dans un soupir las, il se détourna du corps inerte de cette stupide humaine et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Et il fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Car face à lui se trouvait de nouveau Cléo, debout comme lui, respirant comme lui. Toute aussi triste. Et bleue, sans rouge.

Arlong vérifia rapidement le cadavre souillé derrière lui, confirmant bel et bien son identité. Comment était-ce possible ?

Une hypothèse insensée pénétra en lui et se changea lentement en certitude.

Il leva les yeux et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Dans ce monde fou, comme il le redoutait, les centaines de cadavres désarticulés prenaient enfin visage et nom. Encore et toujours le même.

Le même que celle qui venait d'apparaître encore devant lui.

L'homme-requin agrippa fermement d'une main ses propres cheveux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répéta-t-il dans un cri.

Une fois de plus il se rua sur elle. Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour l'éviter. Il se retint de la teindre séance tenante et la souleva dans les airs à la place. Les billes claires au fond des yeux de Cléo perçaient son être de manière intrusive. Le vent noir tournoyait autour d'eux.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? souffla Arlong.

Cléo étira alors doucement ses lèvres en un sourire qui lui fit mal. Elle tendit encore une fois sa main vers son visage, comme elle l'avait fait tant et tant. Il voulut protester, se dérober, la teindre, comme il l'avait fait tant et tant. Mais à cet instant elle ouvrit la bouche et le temps suspendit sa course. La pulpe de ses doigts l'atteignit en douceur et il resta paralysé. Elle expira enfin :

\- Pshiiii !

Arlong sentit ses propres paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes tandis que quelque chose s'éteignait en lui.

 _Ah, alors c'est ainsi, je vais disparaître. Comme je l'avais dit. J'avais vu clair en toi. Je savais que tu voudrais me tuer._

Le hurlement du vent autour de lui s'estompa, les pleurs de sa sœur se tarirent, la rage et la confusion le quittèrent.

 _C'est ça mourir ?_

Il espéra de tout cœur que Fisher Tiger était parvenu à goûter à ce calme.

Longtemps encore, il attendit que sa conscience ne soit plus. Mais elle refusait de s'en aller. Intrigué, il rouvrit enfin les yeux.

La vision qui l'accueillit manqua de l'aveugler. Au-dessus de lui, un soleil radieux, éclatant de lumière brute. Sur sa peau, un doux souffle de vent, chaud et agréable. Sous ses pieds et à perte de vue, d'innombrables couleurs, alliant végétation et océan.

Plus de cadavres aux alentours. Ni de parfum de mort.

Seulement ce paysage et, telle une énigme, Cléo qui souriait toujours.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé dans son hamac, dans sa nouvelle chambre à Skéolia, sans se souvenir qu'il s'y était couché. Désorienté, il voulut se redresser par réflexe mais retomba immédiatement avec un mal de tête carabiné.

\- Oh bordel ! jura-t-il en se compressant le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?

Son corps entier réclamait de l'eau de toute urgence. Le simple fait de remuer lui était désagréable. Il se sentait au plus bas de sa forme. Et, pour son plus grand malheur, cette impression se confirma bien vite lorsqu'il tenta de se lever et fut pris d'un vertige. Il bascula la tête la première par-dessus son hamac et son rostre se planta de toute sa longueur dans le parquet. Il fut maintenu en équilibre précaire par sa jambe gauche qui s'était enroulée dans le tissu suspendu. Et pour couronner le tout, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon.

Et Arlong ne dormait _jamais_ avec _seulement_ un caleçon.

Deux pensées traversèrent son esprit engourdi à cet instant. D'abord, il était considérablement soulagé de savoir que personne n'était là pour être témoin de son état. Ensuite, il ne se souvenait vraiment, _mais alors vraiment_ de rien.

Tout en se dégageant, il maudit tous les humains de cette satanée planète de ne pas avoir une taille convenable, à son image. Cela ne lui serait jamais arrivé avec un lit standard !

Peu après avoir regagné un semblant de dignité, il s'habilla sans faire attention aux vêtements choisis et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il s'imbiba copieusement d'eau, en ingurgita une quantité qui lui sembla être l'équivalent d'un tonneau et s'en délesta sans doute de presque autant. Mais peut-être exagérait-il, pour une fois.

Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait un reflet misérable, essayant de retrouver l'image qu'il connaissait si bien de lui-même. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pensé, et il se surprit à s'attendre à ce qu'un petit être aux cheveux bleus ne se reflète derrière lui. Son rêve insensé tentait de lui imposer ses images étranges et il fit de son mieux pour les chasser. Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il avait réussi.

Finalement, il finit par descendre les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva sur son chemin sans trop réfléchir. Il réalisa soudain dans quelle pièce il se trouvait et se figea sur le seuil. Là, avec ce qu'il constatait, le rêve, Cléo et même les humains furent relégués aux oubliettes. Une indignation sans nom bouillonna dans ses veines et son hurlement alerta tout le village.

\- QUI A PIQUÉ MA RÉSERVE DE RHUM?!

En ce début de soirée, assis tranquillement sur un banc dehors, Hachi et Katsu échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça y est, le revoilà.

 **ooOoo**

\- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête !

Cléo se tourna vers Medley qui venait de rentrer de sa promenade. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, éluda-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

En fait, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant que sa sœur, dans tous ses états, était sortie prendre l'air, Cléo s'était résolue à lire, maudissant son incapacité à bouger, à suivre Medley et à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui avait été difficile de se concentrer sur sa lecture, même si le contenu n'y était pour rien. Quand Cléo lisait, elle s'immergeait totalement dans l'histoire, vivait chaque mot, voyait chaque paysage et recevait chaque émotion avec facilité. Du moins, tant que le style s'accordait à son goût. L'écrivain parvenait à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il voulait que les lecteurs ressentent. Elle adorait les personnages créés pour être adorables, détestait les haïssables, compatissait aux souffrances les plus anodines, se reconnaissait dans plusieurs d'entre eux. Ainsi, l'histoire résonnait d'autant plus en elle.

Elle se souvenait que ses parents avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet. Son père approuvait la façon que Cléo avait d'accepter sans conditions tout ce qui se présentait à elle dans un livre. Sa mère, en revanche, avait une toute autre opinion.

 _C'est pour ça qu'on peut te faire faire n'importe quoi après. Tu as tendance à tout accepter sans te poser de questions, sans te demander si c'est même possible ou réalisable. Cette attitude se répercutera sur ta vie entière, tu te feras rouler, comme toujours. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de rêvasser, mais à un moment, il faut se réveiller._

Cléo se demandait parfois si sa mère était capable de considérer une œuvre autrement qu'avec une logique implacable, sans décortiquer minutieusement chaque détail pour ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu.

Elle pensait plus rarement à sa mère qu'à son père, elles avaient bien moins d'atomes crochus, et leurs visions des choses ne s'accordaient pas très bien. Mais, alors qu'elle tentait de lire, clouée dans son lit, Orcheïde était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un mot, et l'avait observée avec désapprobation. Elle avait toujours ce regard quand Cléo songeait involontairement à elle. Sans doute avait-elle eu d'autres expressions, quelques sourires aussi, mais Cléo n'arrivait jamais à les visualiser.

Les souvenirs avaient remplacé l'encre sur le papier. Les écrits s'estompaient tandis que naissaient des sonorités. Des froissements de tissu lorsque Orcheïde se déplaçait. Une respiration tranquille lorsque Orcheïde dansait sur un fond muet. Des éclats de lames lorsque Orcheïde croisait le fer avec une élégance désarmante. Des notes lorsque Orcheïde lui parlait.

 _...reste en vie..._

 _...ne me déçois pas..._

 _...suis nos enseignements..._

 _...précieux enfant gâché..._

 _...il en va de notre avenir..._

 _...aimes-tu ton père ?..._

Le livre tombait sur le plancher alors que Cléo s'assoupissait. Elle ne dormit pas très longtemps, mais assez pour faire un rêve dont elle ne garda que quelques bribes. Seulement des sons, des pleurs, une voix familière tourmentée et la couleur rouge. Il y flottait une impression d'éternel recommencement. En rouvrant les yeux, Cléo eut le sentiment d'avoir participé à quelque chose de crucial sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Medley était arrivée à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle se creusait furieusement les méninges en vain pour se souvenir d'autres éléments.

Mais bon, comme elle l'avait dit, ce n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu Medley ?

Sa sœur soupira.

\- De toute évidence j'irai mieux quand j'aurai réussi.

Cléo aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça pour elle, qu'elle s'en sortirait autrement. Mais elle n'aurait pas été honnête, elle voulait guérir au plus vite et sortir de ce maudit lit pour aller courir. Son niveau actuel n'était pas suffisant, elle l'avait réalisé à ses dépends. Si un homme-poisson pouvait la blesser, _les autres_ y arriveraient d'autant plus facilement. Elle devait à tout prix s'améliorer, guérir. Medley était la seule à pouvoir l'aider, Cléo voulait son aide. Elle se sentit très égoïste.

Son expression devait porter les signes d'une lourde culpabilité car Medley fit une grimace.

\- Si tu songes ne serait-ce qu'à t'excuser, ça va barder Cléo. Si tu passais en second plan, jamais je ne t'aurais révélé mon pouvoir. Je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne te demande que de t'armer de patience. Tu as gagné cette course, Gunther m'a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi moi je ne réussirais pas à mon tour ? T'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! s'étrangla Cléo devant cet air mécontent.

\- Tant mieux. Alors t'as aucune raison de t'excuser ou t'inquiéter. Je reviens tout juste de la bibliothèque, j'ai emprunté un livre qui pourra sans doute m'aider : l'Encyclopédie des fruits du démons.

\- Oh ? Je pourrais le lire ?

Medley fit la moue.

\- Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant. C'est plus un genre de répertoire qu'autre chose. Tous les fruits connus y ont été classifiés et définis, avec leurs particularités, leur type et tout le tralala. Même leurs prix, qui sont exorbitants ! Il y a aussi quelques informations générales sur leur fonctionnement.

\- Par exemple ?

Cléo semblait si intéressée malgré tout que Medley, avec un petit soupir résigné, tira la chaise près du lit et s'y assit. Puis elle ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux avec la moue d'une mère qui n'aurait pas envie de raconter une histoire à son enfant ce soir-là.

\- Par exemple, voyons... « les utilisateurs de fruits du démon subissent invariablement la malédiction des océans », cita-t-elle. « C'est-à-dire qu'ils perdent la capacité de nager ». Ça tu devais déjà le savoir, quand même ? Donc... ah attends...

Fronçant les sourcils, Medley parcourut silencieusement la première page avec attention. Cléo ne pipa mot et patienta autant qu'il était nécessaire.

\- Ah, ça je me le suis demandé... oui donc, même si cette malédiction est dite « des océans », ça ne veut pas dire que seule l'eau salée a un effet sur eux. « Quel que soit le type d'eau, salée, pure, potable et même la pluie, l'utilisateur verra ses forces réduites ». Ah, c'est pour ça que je me sentais patraque ces jours-là... en même temps je m'en doutais un peu, je ne te raconte pas dans quel état je suis quand je dois me laver ! Jamais on ne me fera prendre un bain, crois-moi !

Cléo émit un petit rire. Medley autorisa un côté de ses lèvres à s'étirer vers le haut. Elle tourna la page et continua à lire, d'abord silencieusement, puis par citations à haute voix.

\- « Il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque fruit. Lorsqu'un fruit est consommé, il ne réapparaîtra qu'à la mort de l'utilisateur » Bon, ça me rassure qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres comme moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Cléo, intriguée.

Medley secoua amèrement la tête.

\- Laisse, je me comprends.

Cléo voulut se redresser pour mieux lui faire face, mais sa jambe lui rappela à son bon souvenir. Medley claqua la langue, quelque peu exaspérée.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je te l'ai dit au moins dix fois déjà !

Cléo secoua la tête, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

\- Tu sais Medley, moi je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu peux me parler, ou te taire si tu préfères, ça n'y changera rien. Fruit du démon ou non, tu restes simplement Medley. Et... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Medley avait commencé à agiter amplement les bras, imitant exagérément un violoniste.

\- Ah, Cléo Cléo... soupira-t-elle en détournant la tête, il faut toujours que tu en fasses des caisses.

\- Mais je suis sincère, précisa tout de même sa sœur.

Cléo essayait vainement de voir le visage de Medley qui regardait toujours dans le direction opposée. Comme si elle digérait quelque chose de doux mais de trop gros pour le laisser passer fluidement. Cléo entendit deux respirations un peu plus chargées et aiguës que d'ordinaire, puis Medley passa une main sur son visage avant de se retourner enfin. Elle expira bruyamment, comme quelqu'un qui venait de trouver une poche d'air bienvenue après un voyage dans des eaux profondes.

\- Ah ça... sais-tu seulement ne pas l'être ? Et bien, je garderai ça à l'esprit alors, commenta-t-elle aussi naturellement qu'elle put. Bon, j'en étais où ?

Sans laisser le temps à Cléo de répondre, elle reprit précipitamment le livre.

\- Ah ! « Le facteur déterminant quant à l'impuissance des utilisateurs par rapport à l'eau est l'immersion. Plus un corps est immergé, plus il perd de ses forces et plus la puissance du fruit est réduite, suivant ainsi une relation de proportionnalité ». Oh, mais c'est que c'est mathématique ! C'est pour toi ça ! taquina-t-elle.

\- Non ! Vade Retro ! surjoua Cléo en riant.

Medley sourit à nouveau, persuadée que sa sœur ne savait même pas comment marchait la proportionnalité. Puis son sourire tomba lentement et son corps cessa de bouger.

\- Medley ?

Son aînée ne l'entendit même pas. Elle semblait perdue dans une dimension qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle se leva d'un bond.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça pourrait marcher !

D'un geste vif, elle se tourna vers Cléo qui, intriguée, la questionnait du regard.

\- L'immersion ! Je dois faire des tests là-dessus ! Je... attends, laisse-moi juste vérifier – elle s'interrompit et tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait – oui, je le reconnais, c'est bien le fruit des Âges, le fruit Nen Nen, je ne m'étais pas trompée la première fois ! J'avais peur d'avoir fait une erreur mais... enfin bref ! Je te laisse le livre, je vais m'exercer !

Surexcitée, Medley monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, animée par une détermination nouvelle. Laissée seule Cléo pria de tout son cœur que, quoi qu'elle ait eu comme idée, cela marche. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta sans rien faire, à tendre l'oreille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais seul le silence demeurait, intransigeant, refusant de lui livrer le moindre indice sur l'avancement de sa sœur.

Résignée, Cléo consentit à reprendre l'encyclopédie et la feuilleta. Elle commença par le début, continuant sur les bases générales.

\- « D'après certaines expériences, il semblerait que les fruits du démon ne poussent qu'une seule et unique fois. On ignore encore cependant comment et où on peut les trouver. Après le trépas d'un utilisateur, le pouvoir libéré est transmis immédiatement dans le fruit existant le plus proche, qui verra son aspect et sa couleur transformés. On reconnaît ces fruits aux motifs en spirale sur leur peau. Certains ont une couleur inhabituelle par rapport à leur aspect, comme par exemple une pomme bleue »

Citant à haute voix, Cléo accepta sans conditions ce qu'elle lisait, imaginant le processus sans le remettre en cause. Elle se dit qu'elle ne ferait certainement pas un bon scientifique.

Elle tourna ensuite rapidement les pages, survolant les images des différents fruits répertoriés. Ils avaient effectivement des couleurs pétantes pour la majorité et des motifs spiralés. Au moins maintenant, elle savait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Mais le reste ne piqua pas plus son intérêt que ça, et elle préféra reprendre un roman en haussant les épaules.

\- A quoi bon si on ne peut pas les cultiver ? En plus ils ont l'air peu appétissants !

Au moment où elle rouvrait son livre, Dana entra à son tour en silence, l'air soucieuse. Aussitôt, Cléo cacha l'encyclopédie sous sa couverture. Medley avait beau lui avoir révélé son secret, elle avait bien précisé qu'elle devait être la seule. Pour le coup, Medley n'avait absolument pas confiance en Dana. Même si elle ne répétait pas tout comme un perroquet, elle pouvait très bien vendre la mèche sans s'en apercevoir – à Yan par exemple – ou sous la contrainte. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Dana prit juste le temps de faire un signe à sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine.

\- Je vais préparer le repas, annonça-t-elle sans préambule d'une voix morose.

D'ordinaire, Cléo aurait laissé couler et se serait concentrée sur autre chose. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était coincée, ou parce qu'elle avait senti une turbulence, mais ce soir elle voulait parler avec elle.

\- Merci encore pour les lunettes, commença-t-elle.

\- De rien.

\- Tu es allée où aujourd'hui ?

\- A la plage.

Tout en formulant ses réponses si brèves, Dana allumait la cuisinière, sortait les pots de nourriture et versait leur contenu dans des poêles. Elle ne semblait pas très disposée à converser mais Cléo fit semblant de ne rien voir.

\- Encore ? Tu y vas souvent ces temps-ci, dis-moi. Et tu as l'air d'y rester longtemps.

Il y eut un bruit sec d'ustensile plaqué contre le plan de travail et Dana n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour que sa sœur comprenne qu'elle était horripilée. Cléo ne s'offusqua pas, Dana était ainsi depuis qu'elle était entrée en adolescence.

\- Ça te pose problème ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Non non, je m'interroge, c'est tout. Je me demande bien ce que tu y fais toute la journée, surtout avec les navires accostés. Tu ne t'es pas remise à peindre, si ?

Comme Dana se murait cette fois dans le silence, Cléo soupira.

\- J'espère juste que tu ne fais rien qui te mette en danger, Dana. Je m'inquiète.

À ces mots, sa petite sœur se retourna vivement et la fusilla du regard.

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu n'es pas bien placée pour me donner des leçons ! trancha-t-elle.

Cléo fronça les sourcils. Dana n'avait pas tort bien sûr, mais ce ton, cette expression, cette attitude que déployait sa petite sœur en cet instant lui envoya des signaux d'alerte. Cette irritation cachait autre chose, qui s'était développé, avait macéré durant des jours dans ce corps encore trop petit. Une chose qui, n'en pouvant d'être confinée, sortait son museau avec l'aigreur de Dana et emplissait la pièce. Elle cogna contre la peau de Cléo au même rythme que son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Cléo se mordit la lèvre et s'efforça de répondre à sa sœur.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de dire ça dans cette situation. Et en même temps, c'est parce que je suis dans cet état que je ne le souhaite à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à toi. C'est parce que...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

 _Sais-tu ce qu'est l'empathie, Cléo ?_

Derrière ses lunettes, Cléo ferma les yeux et plongea profondément dans cette nostalgie douce-amère. Elle s'en abreuva jusqu'à en prélever l'essence-même.

\- C'est parce que je sais, que je ne veux pas que tu saches.

Dana soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Parfois je ne te comprends absolument pas.

Cléo ouvrit ses mains qui suivirent le mouvement de ses épaules.

\- C'est que je ne sais pas transmettre ce qui me semble évident. Mon père y arrivait avec moi, il est triste que je n'ai pas hérité de son talent.

Dana baissa le feu et se rapprocha du lit.

\- Ton père ? s'enquit-elle.

Sur un sourire triste, Cléo acquiesça doucement. C'était vrai qu'elle n'en parlait presque jamais, même si elle y pensait beaucoup, même si elle allait souvent le retrouver dans son jardin secret.

\- C'est étrange quand j'y pense. C'est lui qui m'a pratiquement enseigné tout ce qui me tient à cœur aujourd'hui, et pourtant je ne saurais le retranscrire. Nous parlions beaucoup, mais... comment dire... ses mots étaient comme une musique. Ils résonnaient, atteignaient quelque chose en moi et ils le faisaient résonner à son tour, exactement de la même manière. C'était de cette façon que je comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais, par la suite, je n'arrivais jamais à réexpliquer ce qu'il m'avait dit avec des mots. C'était comme si mon cœur comprenait un langage intraduisible. Comme de la musique.

Dana essayait visiblement de se représenter cet état d'esprit.

\- C'est bizarre, conclut-elle.

Cléo mit sa main sous son menton alors qu'elle se creusait la tête.

\- Il paraît que c'est un peu comme quand on... tombe amoureux... je suppose. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais toi, saurais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu aimes Yan ? Tu seras peut-être capable de me sortir des arguments qui te sembleront valables mais que je ne pourrais jamais recevoir pleinement.

Le fait d'évoquer Yan de cette façon ne sembla pas plaire à Dana, mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un air de dire « pourtant ça crève les yeux ! ».

\- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, finit-elle par répondre. C'est ton père qui t'a dit ça aussi ?

\- Oui. Mais ça tu vois, je ne fais que le répéter sans savoir.

Cléo espérait de tout cœur que son incapacité à comprendre ce qu'apparemment tant de gens avait déjà expérimenté ne faisait pas d'elle ce que son père redoutait : un vulgaire imitateur.

\- Un jour, commença soudain Cléo, j'avais dix ans, je suis rentrée à la maison avec des bleus un peu partout. J'étais triste et j'avais mal mais, plus que tout, j'étais en colère. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui prenait. Personne d'autre ne subissait ce traitement, seulement moi.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, les souvenirs de ce jour la tordaient. Mais Cléo fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait sorti ça presque sans forcer. Peut-être qu'avoir passé une semaine à écrire, à sortir tout ça, avait rendu les choses plus faciles, moins terrifiantes.

Dana écoutait en silence, comme si elle laissait quelque chose résonner en elle.

\- La première chose que j'ai dite à mon père, c'était : « Je veux leur faire la même chose ! » Je voulais qu'ils payent, qu'ils souffrent, j'étais certaine que je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais seulement...

Cléo ferma les paupières, repoussant le ressentiment de ce jour qui remontait en elle.

\- Les autres adultes faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. En fait, je crois qu'ils approuvaient ce qu'on me faisait.

Dana secoua la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Cléo imita tristement son geste.

\- Aucune raison que je pourrais donner ne serait recevable pour des gens comme toi et moi. Elles sonnent toutes creuses. Je crois que les autres enfants trouvaient ça juste amusant, peut-être aussi parce que j'étais la plus jeune. Et les autres, et bien... ils disaient qu'ainsi, j'aurais plus de chance de leur ressembler. Peut-être que c'était ça le but, me faire mal pour que j'apprenne à faire mal. Et, s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père, ils auraient sans doute réussi.

\- Pourquoi ils...

\- Je crois qu'ils n'aiment simplement pas ceux qui ne... sont pas dignes. J'étais... trop différente. Ils devaient alors soit me remodeler, soit me briser. Dans les deux cas, pour eux, ça passait par des brimades.

 _Et encore, Dieux, ce n'était rien._

\- Et ton père ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'enquit Dana.

Cléo sourit et, tournant légèrement les yeux, regarda le souvenir de son père, assis auprès d'elle. Dana, qui ne pouvait rien voir, sentit tout de même un étrange phénomène qui semblait émaner de sa sœur, comme une résonance diffuse.

\- Il m'a enseigné l'empathie.

 **ooOoo**

 _Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Vouloir rendre la pareille à quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal est on ne peut plus normal. Cependant, laisse-moi te poser une question, Cléo. Pourquoi exactement veux-tu leur faire mal à ton tour ? Parce qu'ils le méritent ? Parce que ça te soulagera ? Ou parce que tu veux qu'ils sachent, qu'ils expérimentent ce que tu ressens ? Imagines-tu que cela les amènera à réfléchir plutôt qu'à riposter ? Réaliseront-ils seulement à quel point tu peux avoir mal s'ils ont mal aussi ? Et, s'ils parviennent à suivre ce schéma de pensée, penses-tu qu'ils arrêteront enfin, qu'ils comprendront ?_

 _Faire du mal n'est qu'une façon d'appuyer un cycle, car il n'existe ici que peu de gens qui veulent seulement en sortir. Ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils encouragent cette mécanique._

 _Cléo... veux-tu à ton tour rentrer dans ce cycle ?_

 _Veux-tu qu'ils sachent ? Veux-tu leur enseigner ?_

 _Veux-tu te détruire et plonger droit dans leur jeu ?_

 _Je comprends, et je suis heureux. Toutes ces émotions, tu les ressens. Tu es en colère. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Quel soulagement !_

 _Je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire quoi que ce soit, mais je refuse en revanche de t'enseigner ce que personne ne devrait enseigner._

 _Je t'apprendrai à la place l'empathie._

 _Pour que tu puisses un jour goûter à la joie de vivre avec les autres, quand nous partirons. Pour que jamais tu ne souhaites faire subir ce que tu as subi._

 _Pour que jamais tu ne leur ressembles._

 **ooOoo**

\- Mais... et eux n'ont pas été punis ? insista Dana. C'est injuste !

Cléo haussa les épaules.

\- Nous n'en avions pas le pouvoir. Mon père le savait très bien, sinon je sais qu'il aurait tenté de me protéger. Il a réussi, quelque part, il a su sauver ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Mais pour le reste... nous ne pouvions que rêver de nous enfuir un jour.

Avec un faible sourire en coin, Cléo posa sa main sur celle de Dana.

\- Il y a certaines choses, comme la douleur, que je ne souhaite pas te voir expérimenter. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu ne fais rien de dangereux.

Derrière ses lunettes, ses grands yeux marrons cherchaient désespérément dans ceux de sa petite sœur une réponse rassurante, mais Dana la fuyait du regard sans dire un mot. Cléo resserra sa main autour de celle de sa sœur.

\- Dana...

À ce moment-là, un cri de joie retentit à l'étage.

\- YES ! Ça y est, ça marche !

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux vers l'escalier que Medley dévalait déjà, un immense sourire de conquérant sur les lèvres. Elle tendait bien haut un pot de fleur, comme si elle le portait en triomphe, et l'exhiba fièrement sous leurs nez.

\- AHAH ! Matez-moi ça, pauvres mortels ! crana Medley avec arrogance.

Dans le pot, au milieu de la terre toute fraîche, une pousse d'un vert éclatant s'était dressée sur une bonne longueur et arborait plusieurs petits bourgeons. Cléo, malgré les années passées dans son potager, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi émue devant une plante.

\- Heu... qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dana, clairement perdue.

À cet instant, le sourire de Medley tomba alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était à deux doigts de révéler son secret. Encore. L'expression de son visage traduisait très clairement un « oh merde ! » monumental qu'elle tenta vainement de rattraper.

\- Ben quoi ?! se défendit-elle précipitamment un peu trop fort. Mes expériences portent leur fruits, voilà tout ! J'approche enfin du bon dosage ! Sachez, mademoiselle, qu'il n'y a pas une minute, il n'y avait qu'une graine dans ce pot ! Et elle a atteint cette croissance démesurée grâce à mon... élixir secret !

\- Tu as un élixir secret qui fait pousser les plantes ?

\- Tout à fait ! affirma l'aînée. Mais pas que ! Ça accélère la croissance de toute chose ! C'était à l'étude depuis longtemps ! À la base, c'était pour faire des farces, je voulais en mettre dans les crèmes de beauté !

Dana jeta un œil à Cléo qui s'empressa d'acquiescer vigoureusement. Puis elle retourna à Medley et l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

\- D'accord... mais pourquoi es-tu trempée ?

En effet, les vêtements de Medley, du bassin jusqu'aux pieds, dégoulinaient d'eau sur le plancher. Cléo comprit, bien sûr, que ça avait un rapport avec ses tests sur l'immersion. Pendant un instant, elle crut que Medley allait rester muette, mais finalement elle trancha avec un air contrarié :

\- Effets secondaires. T'occupes ! Regardes plutôt le résultat et émerveilles-toi ! Si je poursuis sur cette voie, je pourrais sans doute guérir Cléo !

Le résultat fut immédiat. Tels des mots magiques annonçant le retour de la joie et de l'insouciance, la déclaration de Medley fut accueillie avec un enthousiasme débordant. Dana se mit même à sautiller, ses interrogations oubliées. Cléo se contenta de laisser filer ses bras bien haut et ne put retenir une grimace quand sa jambe, à peine titillée, protesta de vive voix. En représailles, elle prit un petit coup derrière la tête et une réprimande de la part de Medley.

\- Bouge pas, toi !

Le reste de la soirée passa joyeusement. Durant le repas, Cléo proposa une musique uniquement instrumentale, épique et rythmée, pour appuyer les progrès de Medley. Elles finirent la soirée avec Medley qui monta sur la table et tapa du pied au milieu des couverts.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se mettre au lit, Medley chuchota discrètement à Cléo que demain, elle essayerait son « élixir » sur le règne animal et Dana monta à l'étage, partagée entre bonne humeur et remords. Elle aurait aimé dire à sa sœur qu'elle ne faisait effectivement rien de dangereux et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle aurait aimé réussir à lui mentir, ou même transformer ce mensonge en vérité. Mais elle s'était donné une mission, et elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Et, comme Cléo commençait à s'y intéresser de trop près, elle devait en finir vite.

Ce soir, pendant que tout le monde dormirait, elle retournerait sur la plage et, invoquant tout son courage, elle pénétrerait dans le navire vacant des pirates.

 **ooOoo**

Debout face à Hachi et un Katsu inquiet, Arlong, le visage fermé, se livrait à un calcul rapide.

Il approchait inévitablement de sa trentième année. Il avait accidentellement goûté à son premier breuvage alcoolisé à l'âge de sept ans, lorsqu'une nuit à l'orphelinat il n'avait pu distinguer correctement les bouteilles les unes des autres. Le goût atroce, à cette période, lui avait brûlé l'œsophage et enflammé ses papilles, il s'était étouffé à moitié et sa toux étranglée avait réveillé le surveillant le plus sévère de l'établissement. À cet instant, il s'était dit que plus jamais il n'ingurgiterait un tel liquide, qui ne l'avait même pas désaltéré.

Devenu adolescent, pour ne pas paraître ringard, il donna une seconde chance à ce genre de boisson, bien mieux préparé cette fois. Le goût lui paraissait aussi horrible que lors de sa première expérience, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de se contenter d'autre chose. La vie était déjà assez difficile pour subir en plus moqueries et racontars. De plus, il lui semblait que l'alcool lui permettait d'entrer dans un état véritablement agréable. Dans ces moments, il pouvait se laisser aller sans se soucier de la noirceur menaçante qui l'entourait, lui et ses amis. Il riait un peu plus facilement. Et bientôt, le goût et la sensation brûlante n'eurent plus la moindre importance. Il se prit à aimer cela plus que de raison, sachant que des moments de répit y étaient associés.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de cuites qu'il s'était offert, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Il avait légèrement réduit sa consommation lorsqu'il avait hérité de Shirley, histoire de se sentir un peu plus responsable, mais globalement, si un humain avait autant bu que lui, il aurait sombré dans un coma éthylique abyssal depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces années, Arlong dut l'admettre : c'était la première fois qu'il se murgeait au point de ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait lui-même vidé quasi-totalité de ses provisions. Même après que Hachi le lui ait expliqué avec un sourire gêné, c'était le noir total.

En revanche, s'il ne se rappelait toujours pas de cet épisode, il croyait son lieutenant sur parole. Car il n'avait pas oublié Shirley, ce qu'il lui avait fait. La sueur froide qui l'avait saisi à ce souvenir lui avait presque donné envie de remettre ça. Il l'aurait fait s'il lui restait de quoi faire, malgré son mal de crâne persistant. Il aurait tout fait pour ne plus entendre la voix douloureuse qu'avait sa sœur lorsqu'il l'avait sauvagement attaquée.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas un très bon grand frère, mais il avait au moins espéré qu'il serait meilleur que ce sale type qui n'était leur père que de nom. Lui qui n'avait grandi que dans un monde de combats quotidiens, où il fallait s'imposer en permanence et faire valoir force et brutalité pour se faire un tant soit peu respecter, Shirley lui avait apporté un minimum de douceur.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis le début, il n'avait su prendre soin de sa petite sœur. Jamais il n'avait su lui rendre la pareille. Shirley était une petite fille qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule, qui ne savait même pas encore se nourrir sans son aide. Et lui, il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Entouré depuis toujours de ses compagnons ou adversaires majoritairement masculins, brutaux et dépourvus de subtilité, changer de comportement d'un coup ne lui avait pas du tout réussi. S'il n'avait pas bénéficié de l'aide de ses amis, en particulier Chu, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête depuis des lustres.

Arlong avait déjà ses idées bien en place à cette période. Même s'il n'avait pas de projet concret, il considérait que les humains devaient se rabattre à leur juste place, dominés par le peuple de la mer. Il rêvait souvent d'un jour où sa race se propagerait à la surface pour y créer un royaume qui leur revenait de droit. Mais à cet instant, il s'était aussi juré que jamais il ne participerait à une propagation par procréation. Shirley lui avait très vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'enfants. Il s'était même dit que cela lui faisait presque autant peur que les humains.

Mais parfois, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus et tapait dans ses petites mains avec un immense sourire, et elle l'appelait « grand frère » en riant. Jamais Arlong ne l'aurait avoué, mais il adorait ces instants. Il se souvint de la fois où il s'était laissé aller devant ses compagnons qui avaient pu le surprendre en train de fondre intérieurement de tendresse. Devant son air rouge de honte, ils avaient tous souri, bêtement pour Hachi et moqueusement pour Kuroobi et Chu, et avaient tous tapé à l'unisson dans leurs mains en chantonnant « grand frère » d'une voix aiguë. Il les avaient poursuivi rageusement pendant des heures, sous l'œil hilare de Shirley.

Arlong soupira, accablé par le poids de ces doux souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux un instant, croisa les bras et se mit à caresser discrètement la gourmette en or qui pendait à son poignet gauche. Un élan d'amertume le submergea tandis qu'il remontait une fois de plus dans le temps.

 **ooOoo**

Cela faisait quelque mois à présent qu'Arlong et sa sœur habitaient seuls, les trois autres hommes-poissons ayant acquis leurs propres toits. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Shirley lui avait été confiée. Arlong entassait tout l'argent qu'il pouvait trouver, dans l'idée d'offrir à sa sœur quand elle serait majeure un endroit pour vivre bien plus convenable, dans les quartiers lumineux de l'île, bien plus fréquentables et beaucoup plus chers. De ce fait, il la délaissait énormément, n'ayant que vols, bagarres et virées avec ses amis en tête. Après tout, il l'avait dit et redit, s'occuper d'elle ne l'intéressait pas spécialement. Il appréciait sa compagnie, mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle apprendrait vite à se débrouiller seule, pour qu'il n'ait plus à le faire.

Mais il y avait une autre raison, qui lui tapait colossalement sur le système. Depuis toujours, Shirley se réveillait fréquemment en pleine nuit en hurlant, terrifiée et inconsolable. Au début, il avait cru comme tout le monde qu'elle faisait de simples cauchemars. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il en avait fait aussi. Mais, progressivement, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait également des crises en plein jours, parfaitement éveillée, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur.

Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, elle l'appelait désespérément à l'aide. S'il avait accouru souvent les premières fois, cela avait fini par l'horripiler. Ce n'était juste pas possible, elle devait forcément se payer sa tête. Alors il rabattait son oreiller sur ses oreilles et jurant et en frappant son matelas d'animosité, ou il sortait simplement de la maison en la laissant derrière, à la recherche de silence, d'alcool et parfois de femmes. En général, ces dernières recherches étaient infructueuses ou ne se passaient pas très bien. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il les terrifiait. Les seules qui répondaient à ses avances étaient les prostituées ou celles qui recherchaient un contact violent, le suppliant presque de les frapper, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elles croient toutes ? Que je prends mon pied seulement si je les bats ? C'est ça l'image que je leur donne ? Bande de pouffiasses !_

Quel que soit le déroulement de ces escapades, il rentrait souvent aussi énervé qu'il était parti. Et si Shirley était encore dans tous ses états, il devait se retenir pour ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. De toutes façons, le mur n'aurait jamais tenu.

Un jour, Arlong comprit enfin de quoi il retournait exactement. Shirley n'avait pas de cauchemars à proprement parler. Elle avait des visions. Des choses terribles. À chaque fois. Il lui suffisait de regarder dans sa boule de cristal que lui avait laissé son père.

Malgré tout, Shirley n'avait jamais voulu se séparer de cet objet qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps. C'était presque comme si cette maudite boule faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Même quand Arlong avait voulu s'en débarrasser lui-même, Shirley avait laissé échapper un hurlement hystérique comme si c'était elle-même qu'il allait jeter aux ordures. Le cerveau de l'homme-requin avait vibré pendant trois jours.

Arlong ne comptait plus les fois où il regrettait le bon temps, quand elle n'était pas encore là. Il souhaitait souvent la voir disparaître un court instant, ou qu'elle grandisse d'un seul coup pour qu'il puisse officiellement retrouver sa liberté déjà bien bafouée.

C'était dur à dire, même pour lui, mais il la supportait de moins en moins.

Il sortait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne rentrait pas certains soirs. Il ne venait plus la voir quand il l'entendait pleurer. À la place, il se mettait à rugir de sa chambre, dans l'espoir de lui faire peur pour qu'elle cesse enfin de lui empoisonner l'existence.

Shirley finissait éventuellement par se taire, mais Arlong savait qu'elle ne faisait que sceller ses lèvres, recroquevillée dans son lit, le corps secoué de violents sanglots. Rarement, il venait tout de même vérifier son état et la trouvait cachée sous son drap, n'osant faire un geste, forçant son petit corps à arrêter de trembler lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était là. Il s'asseyait alors sur son lit en soupirant, enfouissait son visage fatigué dans ses mains et consentait à lui caresser la tête sous le drap. Il restait dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait.

Puis vint le jour de son vingt-deuxième anniversaire.

Exceptionnellement, Arlong avait consentit à inviter ses compagnons chez lui plutôt que d'aller faire la tournée des bars avec eux. Il avait de toutes façons l'intention de leur montrer certains trésors qu'il avait réussi à dérober et qu'il comptait revendre au prix fort. La soirée avait bien commencé, dans une ambiance festive digne d'eux. Hachi avait amené à lui seul six gros tonneaux de saké, récoltant ainsi un torrent d'approbations joyeuses. Alcool, festin, musique... ils avaient mis le paquet, comme à chaque fois. La pièce principale ne ressemblerait sous doute plus à grand chose le lendemain.

Il vint alors le fameux moment où chacun devait faire étalage de leurs conquêtes respectives, avec des détails croustillants au menu.

\- Shirley ! lança Arlong en désignant l'escalier avec un claquement de doigt. Au lit !

Son éternelle bouée en bulle autour de la taille, la petite sirène de dix ans, boudeuse, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas sommeil ! protesta-t-elle.

\- J'm'en fous, on va parler entre adultes. Et on va être _trèèèèèès_ vulgaires !

Il ricana en voyant sa demie-sœur frissonner avec une grimace.

\- Cochon des mers ! l'insulta-t-elle en montant, portée par sa bouée.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, bonne nuit.

Ils attendirent d'être sûrs que Shirley était assez loin pour se lancer des coups d'œil lubriques. Au fil des histoires qui se déballaient, Arlong était de plus en plus content d'avoir préservé les oreilles de sa sœur. Il narra ses propres exploits avec un grand sourire prétentieux, en espérant que personne ne voyait au travers. Il avait certes amélioré ses performances et il mentirait s'il avouait que ça ne l'avait pas soulagé, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Ses amis semblaient apprécier ses histoires au moins dix fois plus que lui-même, le gratifiant de rires gras et d'applaudissements. Il maintenait son sourire arrogant, tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui manquait pour se sentir aussi extatique qu'eux.

Chu se laissa alors aller confortablement dans le canapé lorsque vint son tour et il sorti d'une poche intérieure de sa veste plus d'une dizaine de clichés. Les trois autres, ne pouvant encore voir les photos, lui lancèrent des regards impatients en se rapprochant. Chu eut alors un demi-sourire d'une douceur ironique et jeta en un geste élégant ses propres exploits sur la table basse du salon. Arlong s'y précipita puis écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vivement, à l'instar de Hachi tandis que Kuroobi se contractait, défiguré par une grimace tordue.

\- Nyuuuu ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! brailla l'homme-poulpe en se tortillant par terre.

\- Putain Hachi, moins fort ! reprocha Arlong, une main bien plaquée sur ses propres paupières. Et toi, range-moi ça ! Vite !

Il ne manquait plus que Shirley, alertée par le bruit, descende à ce moment-là. Jamais elle ne supporterait de telles œuvres d'art.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé être bi ? demanda Kuroobi en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la voix.

Chu haussa les épaules en récupérant ses souvenirs.

\- Pas ces temps-ci, de toute évidence, lui répondit-il calmement.

Arlong s'empressa de remplir les choppes de tout le monde. Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir besoin, et lui aussi.

\- Préviens-nous au moins la prochaine fois !

Chu allait répondre quand à cet instant, un cri terrifié retentit à l'étage et les fit tous sursauter.

\- Oh non ! Non ! NON !

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le haut de l'escalier, mais Shirley n'y était pas. Arlong soupira, légèrement soulagé.

 _Encore une joyeuse prédiction, sans d..._

Il y eut alors un fracas épouvantable, comme une énorme série de bruit de porcelaine éclatée au sol. Les murs en vibrèrent et Arlong, le cœur en chute libre, se leva d'un bond et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ses amis sur ses talons.

La porte de sa propre chambre était ouverte et il fut soudain pris d'un doute affreux, qui se confirma malheureusement bien vite. Effondrée sur le sol, cramponnée à sa boule de cristal qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de lui subtiliser, Shirley respirait bruyamment, en larmes, au milieu d'innombrables débris. Tous les objets de valeur qu'il avait accumulé et entassé là, destinés à lui rapporter suffisamment d'argent pour eux, pour son équipage, pour ses projets... tout avait fini par terre, brisé sous ses yeux incrédules.

\- Je rêve... commença-t-il doucement.

Il s'avança lentement sans que personne n'ose faire un geste. Shirley leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne vit pas l'infinie tristesse ni l'inquiétude immense qu'ils lui destinaient.

\- Grand frère, tu vas...

Il fut incapable de se retenir.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

La gifle qu'il lui décocha partit toute seule et claqua nettement. Hachi sursauta, Chu rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et Kuroobi secoua résolument la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de me faire chier ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir un boulet dans les pattes ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Je n'ai pas demandé à te trimballer avec moi !

Arlong ne se souvenait pas combien d'horreurs il lui avait sorti. Il ne sentit même pas Hachi qui le ceinturait par précaution. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait marre. La coupe était pleine.

\- Dégage de ma chambre ! Tout de suite !

En larmes, Shirley obéit sans demander son reste et passa aussi vite qu'elle put devant lui. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et Arlong tenta vainement de se calmer. Il secoua la tête très longtemps, en soufflant par le nez.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, réussit-il à lâcher.

Ils finirent la soirée à faire la tournée des bars, dans un climat bien plus tendu et silencieux que de coutume.

Après ça, il ne rentra pas chez lui avant des jours. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Sa demie-sœur n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule. Il considéra sérieusement à mettre enfin les voiles, chose qu'il s'était interdite pour veiller sur elle. N'avait-il pas assez donné de sa personne, après tout ce temps ? Ce serait bien mérité !

Un soir, il rentra légèrement éméché, ses pas l'ayant mené machinalement chez lui.

\- Pfff... et merde ! grommela-t-il en poussant la porte malgré tout.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Les restes de repas s'étalaient sur la table et un peu par terre, les chaises étaient reculées, le tout plongé dans la pénombre et le froid. Il manquait une chaleur, une présence qui l'accueillait d'ordinaire. Il soupira.

\- C'était sa faute, s'adressa-t-il dans le noir au silence attentif. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser.

Arlong monta à l'étage, grogna devant l'état inchangé de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit avec lassitude. Il ferma les paupières et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Quelque chose, cependant, le maintenait éveillé, comme un avertissement. Avec un rictus, Arlong se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois, sans que cette impression désagréable ne le quitte. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il entendait Shirley chouiner, pour une fois. Tout était silencieux.

Trop silencieux.

Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se poster devant celle de sa sœur. Même en y collant l'oreille, il n'entendait rien. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Le lit était vide. Shirley n'était plus là.

Un vent de panique lui souffla dessus. Il se précipita dans toutes les pièces, vérifia même les placards, appela son nom. Mais la maison était bien vide. Il s'empressa de joindre par escargophone ses amis et ses subordonnés et bientôt, tous fouillaient le quartier à sa recherche.

Tandis qu'il la cherchait activement, Arlong imagina les pires choses, la peur au ventre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Depuis combien de temps était-il absent ? Où s'était-elle réfugiée ? Chez ses amies, peut-être ? Mais il avait déjà cherché de ce côté, aucune d'elles ne l'avait vue. Et si les humains... ?

\- Shirley ! hurla-t-il longuement de désespoir.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Seule sa propre voix se répercutait vers lui.

Il ignorait combien de temps passa, mais au bout d'un moment, son bébé escargophone se mit à sonner dans sa poche de bermuda. Arlong s'empressa de décrocha et beugla dans l'appareil, au bord de la crise de panique.

\- Vous l'avez trouvée ?

\- N-nyuuu...

Il reconnut bien sûr Hachi, surtout avec l'escargophone qui étirait sa bouche en avant lorsqu'il parlait. Mais sa voix était bizarre. Il avait l'air mal en point.

\- Hachi ?

\- Au... au nord du... quartier... vers le... quai...

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'Arlong courrait déjà à l'endroit indiqué. Il ne coupa pour autant pas la communication.

\- Hachi, ça va ?

\- Ils... attention... armés...

Une autre voix qu'Arlong ne reconnut pas se fit entendre. L'escargophone changea de faciès et se para d'un air vicieux

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ?

Il y eut un bruit inquiétant et la communication coupa net. La rage au cœur, Arlong accéléra encore, prêt à déchiqueter quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La grande majorité de ses hommes qui s'étaient retrouvés là gisaient à terre, y compris Hachi, Chu et Kuroobi. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous fait rétamés de la sorte, en plus de Jimbe de surcroît, cela remontait à leur première rencontre avec Fisher Tiger, lorsque celui-ci s'était imposé par la force dans ce district, clamant que ce quartier était maintenant sous sa protection et qu'il les mènerait vers un jour meilleur. Mais Fisher Tiger était parti en voyage, et en son absence, l'ordre n'était pas maintenu d'une main de maître.

Ce fut probablement pour cette raison que, devant lui, ses adversaires se révélaient être non pas des humains, mais des hommes-poissons comme lui. Arlong en reconnut certains, des gros bras cassés appartenant à un gang adverse. Ils étaient effectivement armés, comme Hachi l'avait dit, et surtout, l'un d'entre eux retenait Shirley d'une main de fer.

\- Tiens tiens ! Boss ! Le dernier s'est ramené !

Celui qui malmenait Shirley, un homme-requin-tigre, s'avança d'un pas avec un sourire crapuleux. En voyant son frère, la sirène ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et redoubla d'efforts pour se dégager. Elle semblait encore plus paniqué depuis son arrivée.

\- Arlong-la-Scie ! Quel honneur, encore une fois !

Arlong ne répondit rien, laissant bouillir sa rage en lui. Il l'avait déjà affronté, bien sûr, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient joués de coup déloyal jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Allons, ne fais pas l'idiot, pour une fois ! continua le truand. Tu vois bien que tu es seul contre nous tous, poings nus contre lames et poudre ! De plus nous avons un précieux otage !

Il brandit Shirley au-dessus de sa tête qui gémit et regarda son frère en suppliant, secouant sa tête en un « non » insistant.

\- Tu sais, j'aime autant en finir vite et sans faire couler plus de sang. Alors...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, l'interrompit Arlong aussi calmement que possible tandis qu'une aura noire émanait de lui. Tu veux encore que je te cède notre territoire, sinon tu comptes attaquer et tuer une gamine qui n'a rien demandé ?

À ses mots, son adversaire éclata de rire.

\- Que vas-tu donc chercher, hein ? Mais oui, globalement c'est l'idée, mais tu te trompes sur un point : je ne tuerai pas cette gamine, elle m'est plus utile vivante, n'est-ce pas ma jolie ?

Sans quitter Arlong des yeux, il lui offrit un sourire de dément avant de donner une bise sur la joue de Shirley qui frissonna violemment. Ivre de fureur, Arlong s'élança à toute allure vers lui en hurlant.

\- Lâche-la enfoiré !

\- Non, grand frère !

Sur un claquement de doigt de leur boss, un sous-fifre ennemi tira une rafale dans sa direction. Il fut atteint dans les jambes et s'écrasa à terre à quelques pas du chef hilare. Shirley se mit à hurler. Arlong leva la tête. Son regard promettait mille morts à cette ordure qui avait osé touché sa sœur.

\- Tsss ! On a le sang toujours trop chaud on dirait ! commenta joyeusement le boss en le toisant d'en haut. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir et tu as préféré imaginer des choses. Les enfants ne m'intéressent pas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Par contre, dans quelques années, qui sait ?

Arlong tenta à nouveau de lui asséner un revers de fureur mais un coup de sabre lui lacéra le dos. Il se retint de crier, pour montrer à Shirley que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne sentait rien, mais le sang qui colorait rapidement sa chemise le faisait vite mentir.

\- Ah, tu n'apprends pas vite on dirait. Ça n'a rien à voir je te dis ! J'ai juste découvert quelque chose de très intéressant à son sujet ! Cela fait deux jours qu'elle traîne dans le coin, à prédire l'avenir des gens. J'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience, je lui ai demandé de me prédire un futur très proche. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a dit ? « Je le ferais, si vous ne faites pas de mal à mon frère ! » Hilarant de naïveté, hein ? Même si concrètement, je n'ai pas manqué à ma promesse, hein ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal _personnellement_ , hein ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir m'approcher ! Si ça se trouve, elle avait déjà prédit ce qui allait se passer ce soir !

C'était donc ça, ce qu'elle avait vu. Évidemment qu'elle s'était mise dans un tel état !

\- Qui sait, qui sait ? Peut-être t'a-t-elle vu mort sous nos coups ? Tu devrais vraiment commencer à réfléchir, au lieu d'utiliser la force brute. La vie est faite de concessions, mon vieux ! Enfin, ne t'en fais pas, quel que soit le déroulement, je ne tuerai pas ta petite sœur chérie. Seulement, tu sais ce que c'est... les humains de l'île d'en haut, Shabody, sont friands de sirènes ! Imagines un peu le prix que j'obtiendrais pour une, jeune, et qui sait prédire l'avenir ! Astronomique ! Même toi n'y résisterais pas, hein ?

Sous les pleurs et les suppliques de Shirley, Arlong tremblait de tous ses membres. Comment osait-il ? Bien sûr que non, lui n'irait pas jusque là ! Il n'imaginait cependant pas que d'autres de leur race seraient capables de dire et faire une chose pareille.

\- Espèce de... dans quel camp es-tu donc ?

\- Quelle question ! Tu le sais bien pourtant, l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, pas de camp. Enfin, je t'ai exposé mes conditions, tu n'as juste qu'à me dire que tu me cèdes ton...

\- Va en enfer ! cracha Arlong.

L'homme-requin-tigre émit un soupir exagéré et ironique.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pars devant !

Avec un autre claquement de doigt, son gang entier se jeta sur Arlong. Shirley hurla et l'appela en vain, tendant ses petites mains vers la masse gigantesque et mouvante qui s'activait avec une joie mauvaise à leur tâche. Leur chef éclata d'un rire tonitruant et secoua légèrement son otage.

\- Arrêtes donc de chouiner ! Je suis désolé, vraiment. Ah, je savais que j'aurais dû te prendre du pop-corn ! Hahaha ! Hein ? Bon ta gueule maintenant ! Bon les gars, je crois que ça suffit ! On a plus qu'à se rendre au marché noir pour... oh mais ta gueule !

Il lui retourna une paire de claques tandis que ses hommes s'écartaient de leur besogne. Face contre terre, Arlong baignait dans une mare écarlate. Shirley, malgré la douleur sur ses joues, ne cessa de crier pour son frère.

\- Non ! Arlong ! Noooon !

\- Putain, quelqu'un a un bâillon ? Elle s'arrête jamais cette sale...

\- C'est tout ce que t'as ?

L'homme-requin-tigre n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une mâchoire puissante se refermait sur sa gorge. Comme un animal enragé, Arlong se tordit dans tous les sens en serrant de plus en plus. Puis sa mâchoire se referma totalement, ses dents se joignirent et un corps inerte tomba au sol.

Arlong se tourna alors vers les autres vauriens et sourit comme un possédé à la vue de la terreur dans leurs yeux.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repeint le monde en rouge.

Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose de concret après ça. Seulement de certaines impressions. L'odeur métallique, sa couleur explosive préférée, des sensations de craquements sous ses doigts et ses dents, des cris de douleur. Son enivrement, sa domination, sa victoire.

Lorsqu'il reprit clairement ses esprits, il était allongé dans un lit, des bandages sur tout le corps, une perfusion de sang dans le bras, des protestations brûlantes dans tous les muscles, surtout dans le dos. Il ne montra qu'un infime instant sa douleur sur son visage, avant de se donner un air indifférent. Il était doué pour ça.

À son chevet, Shirley s'était assoupie en lui prenant la main.

Il reçut la visite de chacun de ses subalternes, tous blessés aussi, mais bien moins que lui. Arlong avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande résistance à la douleur. Outre sa force et sa rage, c'était sans doute cette capacité qui lui permettait de toujours rester debout même quand cela semblait impossible. Parfois il plaisantait en disant que s'il devait mourir au combat, son corps et son esprit continueraient de se battre longtemps après sa mort.

La plaisanterie, aujourd'hui, avait des airs de vérité.

Shirley finit par émerger et tous se mirent d'accord pour les laisser seuls. Ne sachant que dire, ni Arlong ni Shirley n'engagèrent un début de conversation. L'homme-requin, surprenant un regard coupable et ému de sa sœur, finit par lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La sirène se mordit la lèvre et se mit à hoqueter en reniflant.

\- Ah, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais décidément, la taquina-t-il avec un demi-sourire. C'est fini, c'est fini, là.

Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes.

\- Shirley, il faudra qu'on ait une conversation toi et moi. Mais plus tard. Là, je veux juste me sentir soulagé, vu que tu n'as pas disparu.

\- Mais tu... l'autre jour, tu as dit...

Arlong tapota sa tête.

\- Oublie ça. Tu sais très bien que je dis beaucoup de conneries. Mais toi, dis-moi juste une chose. Pourquoi es-tu allée subitement jouer à la diseuse de bonne aventure tout d'un coup ? Si c'était pour m'inquiéter ça a bien marché, crois-moi !

À cet instant, Shirley détourna les yeux et fouilla dans son petit sac qu'Arlong n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle en sortit un petit paquet entouré d'un ruban rouge flashy et le lui tendit.

\- J'avais besoin d'argent pour ton cadeau, et pour me faire pardonner.

Surpris, Arlong saisit lentement le présent et le déballa avec précaution, comme si il s'agissait d'un être vivant fragile. En soulevant le couvercle, il découvrit avec stupeur une gourmette en or, authentique et neuve. La respiration coincée dans sa gorge, il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon frère.

 **ooOoo**

De retour au présent, l'homme-requin dut serrer les dents pour ne pas grogner férocement contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais quitté ce bijou, c'était un rare témoin de l'affection qu'avait eu un jour quelqu'un pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, avait-il seulement le droit de porter cette marque encore ? Après ce qu'il avait fait dans sa rage aveugle ?

Hachi, dont il avait oublié la présence, le fit presque sursauter lorsqu'il parla soudain.

\- Nyuuuu ! Et si on allait voir Shirley ? demanda-t-il avec toute la naïveté qui le caractérisait. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà oublié ce petit incident.

À ses mots, Katsu se tourna vers lui avec des yeux exorbités en tombant la mâchoire. Autant il n'avait pas été très à l'aise depuis qu'il se tenait devant leur capitaine, incertain de la tournure des événements. Autant maintenant, il était complètement convaincu que ça allait mal finir. Liquéfié, il se mit à réciter mentalement à toute vitesse une série de prières décousues et improvisées, mêlées aux innombrables insultes dont il couvrait l'homme-poulpe.

Arlong leva alors lentement les yeux vers Hachi et les plissa fortement. Le sourire glacial et sournois qu'il lui lança fit planer une ombre menaçante au-dessus d'eux alors que le lieutenant ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien.

\- Shahaha... Hachi, mon cher brave Hachi...

Le ton incisif fit l'effet à Katsu d'une condamnation à mort. Hachi se contenta de pencher innocemment la tête sur le côté.

\- Nyuu ?

Arlong s'avança en dévoilant ses dents et fit craquer ses poings.

\- Comme tu es un _très_ bon ami depuis _très_ longtemps, je vais t'offrir un aperçu de mon immense sagesse...

À cet instant, saisi d'un fulgurant désir de survie, Katsu bondit comme un ressort et plongea à travers la fenêtre la plus proche sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas atterri au dehors que le mur adjacent explosa en un festival de briques alors que Hachi fut propulsé au travers.

\- Quand on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on ferme sa gueule ! tonna la voix enragée d'Arlong.

Étalé grossièrement au sol, l'homme-poulpe remua faiblement, à moitié assommé par le direct qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine poire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il pauvrement à personne en particulier.

\- T'as qu'à aller la voir toi-même ! Tu verras dans quel état je l'ai mise ! Et tant que tu y es, emmènes le petit merdeux avec toi ! Qu'il me rapporte de la gnôle ! En quantité ! Je lui passerais un savon après !

Katsu eut l'impression d'avoir lui aussi reçu un coup, en plein dans l'estomac. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout soit oublié, il ne pouvait évidemment pas se racheter gratuitement, surtout pas avec Arlong.

Seulement, pour la première fois, il aurait aimé que le capitaine comprenne son point de vue, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment se justifier. Il aurait voulu que cela se termine de la meilleure façon que ce soit.

Il n'était qu'un idiot.

À ce moment-là, toujours à terre, Hachi leva ses six pouces au-dessus de lui.

\- Nyuu ! A vos ordres, capitaine ! se fit entendre sa voix. Je rapporterai des nouvelles de Shirley ! Enfin... nyuuuu... quand je pourrais me relever...

Katsu plaqua sa main sur son front. Il y en aurait au moins toujours un plus idiot que lui.


	16. Mes excuses

**Bonsoir !**

 **Bon... alors il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur, car beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque. Je présente mes excuses à ceux que j'ai induit en erreur mais non, Medley n'a pas de sang d'homme-poisson dans ses veines. Son père est un humain (de la pire espèce), il a juste recruté un homme-poisson dans son équipage pour être sûr de ne pas se coltiner les monstres marins aux fesses.**

 **J'ai de ce fait modifié très légèrement ce chapitre en espérant que cela apparaissent plus clair.**

 **Encore désolée...**

 **… ^w^Y**


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Oh punaise ! Enfin ! Honnêtement, ce chapitre a failli me faire rage quit ! J'ai été bloquée de si nombreuses fois que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir écrit contre ma volonté ! L'expérience n'était pas très agréable mais, alors que j'ai ENFIN terminé, je me sens libérée !**

 **Du coup j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est fort possible que vous ayez envie de baffer un certain personnage (oh oui, je l'aurais fait aussi !).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de critiques ou de commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

 **ooOoo**

Éclairée seulement par la lumière blafarde de la lune, Dana descendait seule la pente avec appréhension. Le silence autour d'elle donnait l'idée que la nature entière retenait son souffle en la surveillant. Le vent avait cessé, les insectes s'étaient tus. Seuls se démarquait l'écho de ses pas, comme un avertissement pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne l'aiderait, ou tout simplement pour lui faire assez peur, pour qu'elle renonce. Pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le soupçonnait pas déjà, son corps lui-même se serrait de l'intérieur en lui envoyant des signaux insistants. Et pourtant, elle se devait de continuer. La plage se rapprochait, le flux et reflux des vagues timides faisant luire le sable qu'elles caressaient.

À chaque fois qu'elle y allait, depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, elle se disait qu'elle se jetterait à l'eau, qu'elle mettrait en œuvre ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il lui manquait toujours le courage de se lancer, mais ce soir se serait différent, elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle n'écouterait plus les murmures de la raison. Il en allait de son monde intérieur qu'elle s'était construit.

Depuis que Yan lui avait si honnêtement ouvert son cœur, ce jour-là dans la forêt, elle s'était promis de remettre les compteurs à zéro avec lui. Elle s'était promis de lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu, de lui rembourser sa dette.

Et ainsi, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Au début, elle n'avait cependant pas eu la moindre idée de comment procéder. Seul l'avait submergé le désespoir, celui de savoir que son existence-même avait embarrassé la personne qu'elle aimait. La culpabilité. Les minces constructions de son monde s'étaient ébranlées, une pièce vitale lui avait été enlevée. Une pièce si belle, si lumineuse que son absence soudaine l'avait plongée dans le noir. Des éléments, jusque là invisibles dans ce bain éblouissant, avaient commencés à se révéler, à remonter devant ses yeux. Mais c'était trop sombre, trop insupportable pour elle. Elle voulait fuir cette douleur injuste. Dana ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être heureuse. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle renoncer à ce bonheur ?

 _J'étais heureuse après tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle avait donc repoussé toute la laideur évidente avec douleur et déni, elle avait élaboré des plans, des scénarios, elle s'était mise en quête de lumière. Plus rien ne comptait. Chaque pensée, chaque action ne devait servir que ce but.

Le seul point de départ qu'elle avait, c'était que l'argent se trouvait entre les mains de ces monstres, mais où précisément ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Puis, le soir où Medley avait failli massacrer Cléo à la tronçonneuse, Gunther, dans son état d'ivresse, lui avait apporté un début de réponse. Ce qu'il avait dit n'avait cessé de tourner et tourner dans sa tête.

 _Tu l'aurais vu, posé sur son coffre à nous narguer comme si on n'était rien !_

À partir cet instant, tout lui avait semblé si clair ! L'argent se trouvait forcément là-bas !

Il fallait simplement monter sur ce bateau et prendre ce qui à la base était à eux tous. Et alors elle prouverait à Yan qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que cela pouvait marcher, envers et contre tout. Comme dans ces innombrables histoires où le jeune garçon froid était simplement empli de souffrance et incompris de tous. Personne ne comprenait à part elle. Dana serait celle qui le ramènerait à elle, qui ferait éclater au grand jour sa profonde nature en même temps que leur amour. S'il l'avait rejetée, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il lui paraissait cruel, il avait forcément une raison secrète qui l'empêchait d'admettre ses véritables sentiments si purs. Alors qu'au fond, il avait simplement besoin d'elle. Bien sûr. Bien sûr ! Quel sort malheureux que le sien !

Dana sourit avec tendresse, touchée par son propre raisonnement enflammé.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends. Je n'abandonnerais pas._

Une chaleur monta dans sa poitrine et elle se dit que, cette fois, elle ne laisserait ni la peur ni les signaux d'alarme avoir raison de sa détermination. Même ses sœurs ne comprenaient pas. Medley n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à l'amour, qu'elle qualifiait de factice, en quoi elle ne croyait tout simplement pas. Et Cléo, même si elle n'avait jamais été véhémente à ce sujet, ignorait tout simplement ce qu'était aimer d'amour. Elle l'avait dit elle-même après tout.

 _Elle croit me comprendre alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que je ressens._

Comment espéraient-elles la faire changer d'avis ? Alors oui, même seule et incomprise, Dana ne renoncerait pas.

Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur cet homme-poisson, Katsu. Ils avaient peut-être discuté, il l'avait peut-être aidée et même sauvée, elle lui avait peut-être parlé de ses peintures et ressenti l'envie de prendre à nouveau ses pinceaux, Katsu restait un homme-poisson. Il n'hésiterait pas à obéir à son capitaine. Après tout, il avait bien détruit leur maison le jour de leur arrivée. Il avait fait du mal à Cléo. Il faisait partie des responsables qui lui avait enlevé sa lumière. Le fait qu'il avait défié ses affreux camarades le jour de la course ne comptait pas. Même si elle devait admettre que ça les avait aidés...

Dana secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un accident de parcourt. Et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

D'habitude, elle pouvait presque sentir son regard dans son dos lorsqu'il la surveillait de loin. C'était on ne peut plus dérangeant. Il ne lui laissait aucune marge d'action, aussi se demandait-elle avec angoisse s'il n'avait pas lu clair en elle. Le doute avait émergé et l'avait presque dissuadée de mener ce projet fou à terme.

Elle avait alors cherché d'autres possibilités. Pendant un court instant, elle avait même considéré l'idée folle de subtiliser l'argent que Cléo avait récemment mis de côté pour elles. Peut-être l'aurait-elle fait si dans le même temps Medley n'avait pas été agressée. Voir sa sœur dans le coma lui avait véritablement fait un choc. Dana se sentait mal rien que pour avoir considéré cette idée. Et puis, à quoi bon rembourser une dette si c'était pour se faire tuer ensuite ? À ce moment-là, rien n'était dit que Cléo gagnerait la course, et même si c'était le cas, les pirates tiendraient-ils leur promesse ? Rien n'était moins sûr, même encore maintenant. Dans cette attente angoissante, elles ne pouvaient se permettre de se retrouver sans le sou.

Dana s'était alors ressaisie et était revenue à son plan d'action de base. Il en allait de la survie de son amour, après tout ! Si sa détermination se brisait face à ces obstacles, elle ne serait définitivement pas digne de revoir Yan.

En arrivant sur la plage, elle patienta difficilement encore quelques minutes face à la mer et aux deux navires. Seule au milieu de la plage déserte, elle se démarquait bien du paysage. Si quelqu'un surveillait la zone, elle serait détectée immédiatement, avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement suspect. Mais cette nuit-là, il n'y eut point de regard dans son dos.

Alors, malgré une boule démentielle dans son estomac, Dana s'avança vers le navire.

 **ooOoo**

À Skéolia, Arlong était partagé entre un soupir las et un grognement exaspéré. Il était habitué à certains rituels depuis qu'il agissait de son propre chef à la surface. Remettre des humains à leur place, collecter sa taxe mensuelle, gérer les finances, faire montre de sa domination, vérifier et condamner le moindre signe de rébellion, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'en inventer quelques uns. Parfois, comme il l'avait fait pour ce village qu'ils occupaient à présent, il n'hésitait pas à ôter quelques vies insignifiantes avec plaisir. Mais ce plaisir-là, il se le réservait souvent en dernier recours, il préférait laisser ces rats en vie s'ils lui étaient utiles ou profitables. De ce fait, il privilégiait l'intimidation et, plus souvent, la destruction des biens.

Il devait même apprécier un peu trop ce rituel précis, car ça faisait quand même deux fois qu'il endommageait sa propre demeure. Même si, la première fois, Shirley était grandement responsable.

Finalement, il choisit de soupirer en grognant, il avait toujours aimé l'expression « deux pour le prix d'un ».

\- Hé hé ! Tu comptes ajouter ta touche personnelle à chaque fois que tu emménages quelque part ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de maisons, tu sais ?

À travers l'énorme trou laissé par Hachi, Kuroobi lui lança un sourire moqueur en faisant semblant d'admirer l'œuvre.

\- Tu me diras, c'est pratique, on n'a plus besoin de se baisser pour entrer maintenant !

\- Tu es venu pour discuter décoration avec moi ?

Kuroobi se décala un peu en faisant rouler ses épaules.

\- Pas exactement.

Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas se rapprochant et Chu apparut à son tour dans le champ de vision de l'homme-requin. Il examina à son tour la plaie béante du mur et émit un petit sifflement entendu. Arlong leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espère que tu excuseras notre visite nocturne, commenta Chu de sa voix douce. Nous aimerions te parler. Cela dit, j'aime autant éviter de servir à mon tour de boulet de démolition. Si tu n'es pas encore calmé, ça peut attendre demain.

Un sourire hypocrite éclaira le visage d'Arlong.

\- Je suis la sérénité incarnée.

Kuroobi et Chu lui lancèrent le même regard appuyé.

\- Tant qu'on ne me provoque pas, concéda-t-il. Pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose à me dire qui pourrait me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

Chu passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce toc lui était resté. Sur l'île des hommes-poissons, ce geste avait toujours eu un effet positif sur la gente féminine, provoquant gloussements et rose aux joues. Arlong n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas notre but.

\- Cependant, intervint Kuroobi qui s'était appuyé contre les parois dégradées, nous savons bien qu'avec toi, les probabilités ne sont jamais proches de zéro.

Arlong soupira. Sa tête le lançait encore et il se sentait toujours vidé de ses forces. Il avait besoin de manger dans les plus brefs délais. Il espérait que ses lieutenants seraient partis avant que son estomac ne se mette à protester.

\- Venez-en aux faits, intima-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les deux bras droits échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander mutuellement qui se lancerait en premier. Ce fut Kuroobi.

\- Arlong, nous, l'équipage j'entends, aimerions savoir quelles sont tes directives.

L'homme-requin ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser les coups dans son crâne. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y songer maintenant.

\- Les hommes ne savent que faire, Arlong, insista l'homme-raie. Ils ont été décontenancés par la tournure des événements. Certains parlent de faire une descente à Libblanc, de montrer que nous ne sommes pas abattus ni affaiblis. Ils parlent même d'aller simplement te ramener cette femme pour la punir de cet outrage. Ils sont véritablement indignés. Mais tout le monde sait parfaitement qu'ils ne peuvent agir sans un ordre valable. Nous n'oublions pas non plus que notre but premier est de collecter des fonds pour notre cause. Seulement, même s'il ne s'est passé qu'un seul jour, la tension monte très vite.

Arlong se mit à ricaner.

\- Tu me demandes, _à moi,_ d'apaiser les esprits ?

Chu haussa les épaules avec un petit rire ironique.

\- Cela sonne étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus sérieux, Kuroobi reprit :

\- Il suffit d'un mot de ta part. Nous avons simplement à intimider les humains, ça n'a pas à devenir un massacre qui entraînerait des pertes financières. Nous n'avons qu'à nous imposer clairement, sans ambiguïté. Tout le monde te suivra.

Arlong secoua la tête.

 _Tout le monde, hein ?_

Le visage désorienté de Katsu surgit dans son esprit. Puis, emporté par le souvenir de cette journée, Shirley suivit de près et il se sentit à nouveau mal. Mais il comprenait qu'il s'attaquait là à des problèmes distincts, il devait les traiter séparément. Il devait agir en conséquence, sans laisser sa culpabilité altérer son jugement. Il devait tenir son rôle de capitaine.

\- Je suppose qu'il serait malpoli de convier tout le monde en pleine nuit, commença-t-il enfin. Si un discours s'impose, il attendra demain. Assurez-vous de faire passer le message.

Les deux lieutenants acquiescèrent mais ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Arlong haussa un sourcil. L'homme-raie sembla se raidir.

\- Arlong, as-tu... parié au nom de Davy Jones ?

Le silence se fit pesant. Un rictus agacé passa sur la tête de l'homme-requin.

 _Nous y voilà._

\- Me reproches-tu ma conduite, Kuroobi ?

Il aurait pu mentir, après tout, personne n'était au courant hormis lui-même et la cervelle de moineau. Peut-être quelques humains aussi, si elle en avait parlé de son côté, mais rien de très important. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas grande signification. Malgré tout, il sentait qu'il ne ferait que s'enfoncer davantage s'il osait falsifier les faits avec l'homme-raie.

\- Personne ne te reproches rien, intervint rapidement Chu. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ça prendrait une telle ampleur. Nous nous interrogeons, c'est tout. Tu comprends ?

Oh oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait que la décision était loin d'être aussi simple qu'elle le paraissait.

Dans les faits, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il avait parié et il avait perdu. Si son adversaire avait été un membre de sa race, il n'aurait pas eu de problème. Déjà, pour commencer, il aurait engagé un enjeu moindre, avec plus de prudence, il aurait reconnu la valeur de son adversaire et surtout les risques. Et il aurait accepté sa défaite sans rechigner. Non, il aurait rechigné. Mais il l'aurait accepté, de mauvaise grâce.

Seulement, il avait eu affaire à une humaine, il l'avait sous-estimée. Il avait parié gros, au nom de Davy Jones, il avait effectué ce rituel avec elle, en s'étonnant au passage qu'elle le connaisse. Et il avait perdu. Beaucoup. Et pas seulement de l'argent. Sa dignité, sa crédibilité au yeux de ses frères était engagée. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, cette sale cervelle de moineau se moquait-elle de lui, fière d'avoir réussi à le battre à son propre jeu. Il brûlait de lui démontrer le contraire, de frapper là où ça faisait mal, de lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu le défier – même si elle n'avait rien demandé à la base. Il voulait marcher dans les rues en riant cruellement, en scandant que ce pari n'était qu'une vaste blague qu'il ne comptait pas reconnaître, qu'ils avaient tous été de parfaits idiots pour y croire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas si simplement. Le regard sérieux de Kuroobi le lui rappelait que trop bien.

L'homme-raie faisait partie de ceux qui suivait les traditions de la piraterie à la lettre. C'était comme un code d'honneur que chaque pirate digne de ce nom se devait de respecter. Utiliser le nom de Davy Jones ne se faisait jamais pas à la légère. Et on ne pouvait décemment pas revenir dessus. Pour moult pirates, c'était un symbole trop important.

Pour d'autres, en revanche, Davy Jones n'était qu'un pirate humain avant d'être un symbole. C'était le cas de Chu et de lui-même. Et Arlong savait que, parmi son équipage, certains accepteraient difficilement cet argument. Parier au nom d'un humain alors qu'ils étaient en guerre contre les humains ? C'était tout bonnement absurde.

Les opinions étaient partagées.

Arlong doutait que son autorité soit soudainement remise en cause. Chu ne trouverait rien à redire par exemple, mais il était un ami d'enfance. Arlong pouvait-il attendre que tout le monde digère ça aussi bien que lui si sa décision partait dans ce sens ? Et s'il choisissait au contraire de briser la règle d'or ? Pour certains, ce serait trop grave.

Lorsqu'Arlong pariait d'habitude, il s'était toujours gardé d'emprunter le nom de Davy Jones, justement pour éviter de créer des polémiques inutiles autour de ce symbole, de cet humain.

Chu avait dû le comprendre. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi d'intervenir quand il avait réalisé que leur mousse allait perdre la course. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas qu'une question de fierté, de victoire ou de défaite. Il avait voulu éviter à son capitaine de se retrouver dos au mur.

Mais ça, Katsu ne l'avait pas compris, ne l'avait pas accepté. Il avait tout gâché.

Arlong grogna. Quand le jeune homme-poisson reviendrait avec du rhum – l'espérait-il – il lui passerait un savon comme il le méritait.

\- Je comprends très bien, finit-il par maugréer.

Il regarda Kuroobi droit dans les yeux pour qu'il saisisse que ses mots n'étaient pas creux. Son ami acquiesça une unique fois.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte. Et bien, je m'en remettrais à ta décision alors.

\- As-tu le choix de toutes façons ? ironisa Chu avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prends pour un tyran au sein de notre groupe, marmonna Arlong en grimaçant.

Peut-être commençaient-ils à redouter cette partie de lui-même qui s'en était déjà prise à Shirley.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Mais un capitaine se doit d'être respecté pour maintenir une cohésion. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Enfin... nous voulions juste nous assurer que tu auras bien tes idées en place pour demain.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Votre sollicitude me touche. Vous pouvez aller dormir rassurés.

L'énorme sous-entendu fut compris et Chu et Kuroobi s'excusèrent. Enfin seul, Arlong se hâta de se mettre en quête de nourriture. Il salivait et son estomac se mit à supplier férocement pour un bœuf grillé. Il réfléchirait après s'être rempli la panse.

Cependant, malgré son appétit urgent qui aurait dû être le centre de ses priorités absolues, sa tête se remplissait d'images d'elle. Ou plutôt d'éclairs de fumée bleue furtifs. Pendant un instant, elle avait été tellement rapide qu'il lui avait été impossible de voir autre chose. Elle n'était que mouvement. Ses cheveux bleus déformant le décor, défiant les lois de l'optique, étaient gravés dans sa rétine comme s'il avait regardé la lumière du soleil trop longtemps. Des fantômes azurés dansaient autour de lui. Il grogna, s'efforçant de se concentrer plus sur le goût juteux que sur ses dérivations. Mais l'instant fatidique où elle dépassait Katsu, s'estompant dans le paysage se jouait encore et encore, toujours plus clairement.

Arlong serra les dents si fort que la fourchette qu'il mordit se coupa en deux. Il recracha le morceau métallique de dépit, jeta le manche inutile par terre et saisit le reste de l'énorme steak à mains nues pour le déchirer à grands coups de mâchoire.

Il était doublement furieux. Non seulement contre elle, mais aussi contre lui-même.

Pas parce qu'elle avait gagné.

Pas parce qu'il l'avait sous-estimée.

Ou parce qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Mais parce qu'elle l'avait ébloui.

 _Inacceptable !_

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans ses yeux. Perdre une bataille n'équivalait pas à perde la guerre.

Il repensa à la blessure que lui avait infligé Chu et il ricana sadiquement.

 _Peu importe ta vitesse finalement, tu n'as rien d'invincible ou d'intouchable. Tu es faible. Impuissante._

Il la broierait. Tant qu'elle pourrait rester en vie face à lui, il y mettrait tout son cœur. La course était achevée, Katsu n'avait plus rien à redire.

Maintenant, elle était à lui.

 _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix pour cette fois-ci, je dois céder. Mais ce n'est rien. Tu dois savoir ce qu'on dit ? Le désespoir n'en est d'autant plus grand que lorsqu'on se croit en sécurité._

Lorsque le jour se lèverait, il annoncerait à ses hommes, un immense sourire aux lèvres, qu'il respectait sa part du marché, au nom de Davy Jones.

Il savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire. Personne n'aurait rien à y redire.

 **ooOoo**

Dana posa un pied sur le pont du navire et s'accorda un instant pour détendre ses bras endoloris. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'escalader la chaîne d'une ancre serait aussi ardu. Heureusement, les maillons colossaux tendus en une ligne quasi parfaite avaient parfaitement supporté son poids au point d'en rester presque immobiles. Cela avait certes facilité l'ascension au-dessus de la mer. Cependant, Dana n'aurait jamais soupçonné que tant de muscles dans ses bras puissent exister. Elle s'en était si peu servi jusqu'alors qu'ils protestaient tous en cœur, sur tout la longueur de ses membres. À présent, elle était douloureusement consciente de leurs existences.

Le pont était immense. C'était prévisible, pour que tout un équipage de géants puissent y tenir, mais Dana ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le vertige. Pour se donner plus de contenance, elle fit appel à son imagination et invoqua une présence bienvenue.

D'abord à sa droite Cléo, qui observait les environs, curieuse, avant de lui jeter un regard mitigé.

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. J'aurais aimé dire que je suis impressionnée._

\- Ce n'est pas toi dont je recherche l'admiration.

L'image de Cléo secoua la tête.

 _Tu es en train de faire une bêtise, tu le sais ? J'espérais m'inquiéter à tort. Tu peux encore renoncer, sois raisonnable s'il-te-plaît._

Dana soupira.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas.

 _Je fais tout pour t'aider, ne vois-tu pas ?_

 _Bah, l'amour rend aveugle, on assiste à une belle démonstration là, non ?_

Sortant de nul part, Medley était apparue sur sa gauche, clairement exaspérée.

 _Vraiment, c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eu ? Venir leur chiper des berries ? Sans blague ?_

Au moins, les voix qu'elle seule entendait avaient le mérite de la distraire de la peur.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si je ne fais rien, je me retrouverai toute seule.

Medley fit mine de lui donner une baffe.

 _Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ?_

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

 _Bien sûr que je ne comprends pas ! Tu es prête à tout risquer pour ce connard alors qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Mais ça, ce n'est que la centième fois que je le dis, à croire que ça ne sert à rien !_

\- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas. Mais moi je sais...

 _C'est parce que je sais que je ne veux pas que tu saches._

Cléo avait murmuré exactement de la même façon que la veille, quand elle lui avait véritablement parlé, tenté de lui transmettre quelque chose. Dana eut une grimace douloureuse et renifla.

\- Arrête. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rejetée par celui que tu aimes, pour qui tu aurais tout donné. Tu ne veux pas que je connaisse la douleur, celle que tu as expérimenté, mais que sais-tu de la mienne ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

 _C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas difficile de voir que tu souffriras bien plus encore, bien plus longtemps. S'il-te-plaît Dana, ne prend pas un tel risque pour une quête si vaine. Nous serons là pour toi, nous t'aiderons._

\- Non ! Tu ne veux juste pas que je connaisse ce que tu n'as jamais connu ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider !

À côté d'elle, Medley tiquait en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Ah, l'adolescence, le déni... Bah, laisse-la faire après tout, elle a été assez prévenue comme ça. Mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer après._

\- Vous verrez que j'ai eu raison !

 _Oh, j'aimerai tellement que tu aies raison Dana. Qu'on puisse enfin sortir de ce cycle horripilant !_

Dana ravala un élan de tristesse bafouée et se concentra pour effacer ses deux sœurs. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea à nouveau dans son monde rassurant, là où Yan l'enlaçait délicatement par derrière en souriant gentiment.

 _Tu es si courageuse. Si seulement j'avais su... toi seule compte, maintenant je le sais._

Elle acquiesça, rassurée. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant, certaine qu'elle faisait ce qui était juste, elle consentit à avancer sur la pointe des pieds avec prudence. Elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait personne sur ce navire, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter le moindre bruit. L'image de Yan qui la suivait en silence lui envoyait un sourire encourageant, plein d'admiration et de fierté. Dana s'approcha de la porte et posa ses petites mains sur la poignée avec mille précautions. Lentement, elle l'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit en silence.

 _Ces pirates sont vraiment stupides, ne trouves-tu pas Dana ? Ils n'ont même pas la présence d'esprit de verrouiller leur miteuse propriété._

Dana sourit en silence. Yan était si précautionneux, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle erreur.

 _Sois prudente tout de même. Ne laisse aucune trace de ton passage, ces monstres n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi._

À nouveau, elle allait acquiescer lorsqu'une une image qu'elle n'avait pas prévue se dressa sur son chemin et manqua de la faire sursauter. Les épaules affaissées, un air triste peint sur le visage, Katsu la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut pendant une seconde qu'il était réel. Cependant, deux pas suffirent pour le traverser tel un courant d'air sans importance. Il réapparut un peu plus loin, adossé contre le mur, son regard en biais tourné vers elle.

 _Je te fais peur, Danny ?_

Quelque chose piqua Dana de l'intérieur avec insistance. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle sentait enfin qu'elle faisait non pas quelque chose d'insensé ou de dangereux, mais tout simplement quelque chose de mal.

 _Danny..._

Le son qu'il produisait semblait si réel, si affligé. Elle secoua la tête en refrénant son envie de pleurer.

\- Dana, corrigea-t-elle tout bas.

Derrière elle, Yan pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _Que t'arrive-t-il ? Es-tu émue par cette chose ? Ne te fais pas avoir, reste concentrée sur ta mission._

Malgré son malaise, elle continuait à avancer, poussée par sa voix à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Elle était allée si loin, elle ne devait pas revenir en arrière, ce serait du gâchis. Katsu ferma les yeux.

 _Dana, suis-je un monstre ?_

Yan répondit à sa place.

 _Bien sûr que oui !_

Dana put clairement dire que la réponse l'avait blessé. Mais elle ne devait pas se faire avoir, ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un piège.

Lentement, les unes après les autres, elle ouvrait les portes sans faire de bruit et jetait un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur des cabines. Le soir où Gunther s'était retrouvé dans un état d'ivresse avancée, elle l'avait brièvement interrogé quant à l'endroit où lui et Cléo avaient rencontré Arlong. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait toujours pas les idées claires, elle avait fait attention à ne pas poser de questions trop insistantes ou suspectes. Elle savait donc où chercher, approximativement. Le coffre devait se trouver dans une pièce non loin de l'entrée.

 _Arlong va te tuer tu sais._

Katsu semblait véritablement inquiet.

\- Arrête s'il-te-plaît, pas toi aussi.

Il n'était pas sensé être gentil avec elle. C'était un homme-poisson, c'était une erreur.

Elle pénétra dans une autre salle et cette fois, elle le vit. Tout au fond le coffre en métal semblait l'attendre. Pendant un instant, elle en oublia la prudence et se mit à courir jusqu'à lui, soulagée. C'était bientôt fini. Pas de cadenas, pas de code. Finalement, hormis sa propre imagination, peu d'obstacles s'étaient dressés en travers de sa route. Dana posa ses mains sur le couvercle en métal et s'apprêta à le soulever.

\- J'ai vu ton tableau tu sais ?

Sa voix semblait si réelle. Un peu plus forte, plus intense. Une pointe de colère se mêlait à la tristesse. Dana secoua la tête. Yan émit un bruit dédaigneux.

 _Ce truc ?_

Les épaules de la brunette se mirent à trembler.

\- C'était un ratage, chuchota-t-elle. Une perte de temps. Oui, rien d'autre. Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Le ciel.

Le souffle de Dana se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- Pour nous, hommes-poissons, le ciel est une vue des plus rares. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus à la surface, la grande majorité d'entre nous doit se contenter de vivre exclusivement sur notre île sous-marine ou dans les profondeurs.

Dana resta immobile, prêtant simplement l'oreille.

\- Le ciel est si beau, car il ne reste jamais constant. Il montre tellement de faces différentes. Sa couleur, la forme des nuages, la lumière qu'il choisit de laisser passer. Vous, humains, vivaient dessous depuis votre naissance, vous ne devez plus y prêter attention. C'est sans doute trop commun pour vous. Mais ceux qui n'ont pas votre chance savent que le ciel est l'incarnation de la rareté.

Katsu vint alors s'accroupir auprès de Dana qui se mordait la lèvre. Il avait à présent le visage fermé et fixait le sol avec regret.

\- Ton tableau, tous les tableaux de ce même endroit que tu as peints sont uniques. Car le ciel ne reste jamais le même. Jamais. Je pense que tu l'avais compris et que tu offrais ainsi la possibilité de graver à jamais un paysage qu'on ne pourrait plus revoir de toute notre vie.

Katsu ferma alors les yeux avec une grimace.

\- J'ai réussi à percevoir ça dans ton œuvre, alors que je n'y connais rien. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens bien quand je pose les yeux dessus.

Des larmes coulèrent librement sur les joues de Dana et Katsu soupira amèrement.

\- Mais je suppose que tout ça, tu aurais préféré l'entendre de la bouche de ton _âme-sœur_ et non de la mienne. De celle d'un vulgaire homme-poisson.

À ses mots, l'humaine secoua vivement la tête en laissant échapper une plainte.

\- Je... je ne te... tu n'es pas...

\- Ne te fatigues pas.

Sa voix était devenue bien amère.

\- Quel gâchis. Et je ne parle pas que de ton talent pour la peinture, mais aussi de la raison pour laquelle tu es là. C'est aussi pour lui, bien sûr.

Les mains de Dana se crispèrent sur le coffre. Celle de Katsu se posa juste à côté des siennes.

\- Je n'ai pas saisi tout de suite, mais c'est évident, tu veux lui rembourser une dette que tu ne lui doit pas. J'aurai dû le comprendre plus tôt, depuis que je vous ai entendus dans la forêt. Et toutes ces fois où je te voyais sur la plage. Je n'ai compris que maintenant.

À travers ses sanglots, Dana fronça les sourcils. Elle avait certes une imagination débordante, qui lui échappait parfois, mais de là à concevoir que Katsu les avait surpris dans la forêt ? Elle chercha la présence factice de Yan, qui avait disparu depuis un moment. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme-poisson, qui était toujours là.

\- Veux-tu voir ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire quelque peu rancunier.

Alors seulement, Dana sentit le couvercle glisser sous ses doigts et lui échapper tandis que Katsu le soulevait.

Pour de vrai.

À cet instant, Dana tourna vivement la tête vers le contenu révélé et resta sans voix. Il n'y avait guère d'argent, seulement du rhum et du saké. Et à côté d'elle, Katsu, bien en chair et en os, lui adressait un sourire plein d'ironie et lui saisit le poignet.

\- Et là, c'est le moment où tu devrais crier.

La réalité la heurta de plein fouet. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

 **ooOoo**

De l'autre côté du bateau, Hachi examinait avec prudence le bras de Shirley quand il entendit un lointain hurlement féminin.

\- Nyuu ! Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop vite en éloignant ses bras de la blessure.

Shirley, aussi surprise que lui, haussa un sourcil fin. Hachi réalisa alors sa bêtise.

\- Heu... je veux dire... nyuuuuu...

\- Tu es venu accompagné, Hachi ? lui demanda Shirley en l'étudiant avec suspicion.

L'homme-poulpe acquiesça en calant son menton dans une main.

\- Oui, avec Katsu.

\- Es-tu certain que ce n'est pas plutôt une jeune demoiselle ? Comme Octopako par exemple ?

Là-dessus, le corps de l'homme-poisson s'affaissa de dépit.

\- Aaaah, non malheureusement.

\- Ça m'aurait étonnée, commenta la sirène. Et bien dans ce cas, votre mousse a une bien jolie voix !

Hachi se gratta la tête, les sourcils froncés, apparemment troublé par un détail qui ne collait pas, avant de hausser les épaules et de retrouver son sourire niais.

\- Hé hé ! C'est vrai, nyuuu !

Shirley ferma sereinement les yeux et changea de sujet.

\- Je suis ravie que tu me tiennes un peu compagnie, ta présence m'est bien plus agréable que celui qui est passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Nyuu, il a été impoli ? demanda Hachi en redoutant la réponse.

Il savait que, même blessée, Shirley ne pardonnerait pas la moindre grossièreté.

\- Pas exactement. Disons qu'il manque simplement de conversation. Il ne fait que vérifier mon état et il repart. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons eu un bon contact.

L'homme-poulpe pencha doucement la tête.

\- Je pourrais revenir en même temps que lui si tu veux, suggéra-t-il. C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup à la base. Mais Arlong lui a spécifiquement donné l'ordre de veiller sur toi, et de nous tous, c'est lui qui se débrouille le mieux pour soigner.

Shirley tiqua à ses mots.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ne fait que « se débrouiller ». Mon frère et sa stupide fierté ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est persuadé qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de docteur qualifié dans son équipage, au nom de quelque prétendue supériorité ! Et bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de me servir de toi en tant que pigeon voyageur, mais comme il ne se déplacera pas lui-même, tu lui transmettras ce message : « Que ce soit pour recruter un véritable médecin ou faire face à tes propres erreurs, tu es tout simplement exécrable ! »

Mal à l'aise, Hachi se tortilla légèrement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de récolter un autre coup de poing.

\- N-Nyuuu... ça veut dire que tu ne lui pardonneras pas ? Tu sais, il se sent vraiment mal.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Le contraire m'aurait déçue et étonnée. Hachi, je connais mon frère, je sais comment il fonctionne. Et tant qu'il regrettera ses actes, je serais toujours capable de lui pardonner. Toutefois, le pardon ne se donne pas si facilement. Tant qu'il ne fera pas face à ce qu'il provoque, je ne le lui accorderais pas.

Une lueur triste passa dans les yeux de l'homme-poisson.

\- Mais... Arlong ne sera peut-être pas capable de le faire.

Shirley haussa les épaules et essaya tant bien que mal d'allumer sa pipe. Hachi s'empressa de l'aider et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est là où l'on reconnaît ceux qui ont du courage, et ceux qui n'en ont pas.

La sirène savoura la douce fumée qui se répandait délicatement sur sa langue.

\- Il ne le dira pas, mais Arlong t'aime, Shirley.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. De la fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges.

\- Je le sais. Et c'est réciproque. Vraiment. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. La balle est dans son camp.

Hachi espérait de tout cœur que la situation évoluerait pour le mieux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

À ce moment-là, le jeune Katsu apparut sur le pas de la porte, les joues teintées de rouge. L'homme-poulpe se tourna vers lui, soulagé, et sourit bêtement.

\- Et bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On t'a entendu sur tout le navire !

L'adolescent le regarda un instant sans y croire, puis fit mine de prendre un air embarrassé.

\- Ce n'était rien, je... j'ai juste... vu un rat...

Et comme Hachi penchait la tête sur le côté, il cru bon d'ajouter :

\- Un _gros_ rat.

Après un autre moment de silence, une lueur moqueuse apparut dans les pupilles de son supérieur.

\- Ah ah ah ! Nyuuu ! Pas la peine d'être gêné, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien !

\- Moi non plus, intervint Shirley.

La sirène avait un visage très calme, impénétrable, et elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur sa pipe. Katsu eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais qu'en effet elle ne dirait rien.

Il annonça alors qu'il partait devant, avec le rhum, et souhaita un bon rétablissement à Shirley, quelque peu troublé. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire tout amical, ni trop grand ni trop infime, juste ce qu'il fallait. Katsu avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle était la sœur de sang de son capitaine. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et rebroussa chemin.

En retournant chercher le coffre, il poussa un soupir en entrant dans la salle et consentit à déplacer les trois énormes caisses qu'il avait placées devant un placard d'où provenaient de faibles coups. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta à Dana un regard désapprobateur.

\- Bien installée ? railla-t-il.

La jeune humaine, qu'il avait ligoté et bâillonné, lui administra un son plaintif contenu en se tortillant.

\- Hé, on récolte ce qu'on sème, tu sais ! Et encore tu t'en sors plutôt bien !

Là-dessus, il entreprit de transposer la totalité de l'alcool dans son sac à dos. De temps en temps, il maugréait un commentaire acerbe sur les comportements insensés.

\- Entre Octopako, Cléo, ton autre sœur foldingue et toi, il y a de quoi se demander si toutes les gonzesses ne sont pas faites pour nous empoisonner la vie ! J'te jure ! Et puis, tu croyais vraiment qu'Arlong aurait laissé de l'argent derrière lui ? Malheureuse ! À toi aussi il te manque une case finalement ! T'avais vraiment que ça comme solution ? Pfff ! Et je suppose que tu l'ignorais, mais le bateau n'est pas désert, la sœur du capitaine y vit maintenant ! Tu aurais eu l'air maline si tu étais tombée sur elle ! En plus, à cause de toi, si Hachi ne tient pas sa langue, je vais passer pour un gros trouillard ! Avec une voix suraiguë ! Bordel !

Il tira furieusement sur les sangles de son sac avant de s'en équiper. Puis, avec une expression boudeuse et mécontente, il s'approcha à nouveau de Dana qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Mais bon, ça tu t'en fous après tout, non ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient, franchement !

Il prit son temps pour qu'elle puisse s'imprégner de sa profonde indignation, puis il secoua la tête comme s'il comprenait que c'était inutile.

\- Je te ramène chez toi. Et après ça, tu peux considérer que c'est la dernière fois que je t'aiderai. Tu peux bien tenter une nouvelle folie, aller pleurer dans les jupes de tes sœurs ou te faire jeter par ton Roi des Cons, ça ne me concerne plus. Je n'en ai rien à foutre !

Il vit qu'il lui avait fait mal. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à avoir ce nœud désagréable au fin fond des entrailles. Il voulait redevenir comme avant, quand les humains n'étaient que des ennemis et rien de plus.

Il voulait s'en foutre. Il le désirait tellement !

La mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés, Katsu émit un petit grognement et défit les liens de Dana. Immédiatement après, il l'empoigna et ils quittèrent discrètement le navire ensemble. Une fois sur la plage, il avança d'un pas furieux, la traînant à moitié derrière lui, en se demandant, en effet, ce qui le retenait de la dénoncer. Ce qui l'avait poussé à faire attention à elle depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en pyjama. Ce qui l'avait dissuadé de la traiter de la même façon que les autres. Ce qui l'avait conduit à parlé de son tableau et du ciel, alors qu'il l'avait surprise en train de chercher à les voler.

Ce qui empêchait toutes ses sensations de le libérer.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Merde !_

Derrière lui, l'humaine respirait tout en pleurant, créant des sons aigus entrecoupés de souffles hachés.

Arrivé devant la maison des trois sœurs, il laissa tomber son sac à dos, réaffirma sa prise sur l'humaine qui gémissait et tambourina à la porte, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume.

 **ooOoo**

\- Putain ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? beugla Medley en ouvrant la porte à la volée avant même de voir qui était le responsable de ce vacarme.

Elle allait cracher une autre série de remontrances véhémentes lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux importuns. Tous les sons se coincèrent d'un coup dans sa gorge et elle resta bloquée dans cette position, la bouche grande ouverte. Katsu eut alors le loisir d'admirer une bonne partie de sa glotte et, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il se serait félicité d'avoir su d'entrée lui imposer le silence.

Derrière Medley, il y eut du mouvement alors que Cléo se redressait comme elle pouvait dans son lit.

\- Medley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses lunettes.

Sa sœur aînée, apparemment loin d'être dans son état normal, s'écarta lentement sans un mot et fit signe à Katsu et Dana d'entrer. Le jeune homme-poisson lâcha l'humaine et vint se planter au milieu de la pièce. Au moment où Cléo retrouvait sa vue et clignait des yeux sans comprendre, il croisait les bras et plissait les yeux en direction de Dana.

\- Tu leur dis ou je m'en charge ?

Debout près de Medley qui avait dû la tirer pour qu'elle rentre, la jeune fille secoua la tête, incapable de lever les yeux du sol. Cléo eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Quel courage ! commenta Katsu qui avait visiblement du mal à se maîtriser. Alors, par où commencer ? Ah oui ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'elle foutait sur notre navire ?

Cléo et Medley, abasourdies, échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale, tournèrent en même temps les yeux vers leur jeune sœur muette et pétrifiée, puis revinrent vers Katsu qui affichait un sourire dénué de toute joie.

\- Bien sûr vous ne savez pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il raconta tout, sans omettre le moindre détail, passant toute sa frustration dans son récit. Au fil de ses mots, Cléo se sentait devenir de plus en plus livide, à l'instar de Medley qui secouait la tête, toujours en silence. Dans son coin, Dana regardait toujours le sol.

\- Il faut la tenir en laisse, à ce stade-là ! acheva Katsu, toujours en colère. Ou lui acheter un cerveau ! Ah mais non, c'est vrai, vous êtes trop pauvres ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait tout ça après tout !

Medley retrouva instantanément sa voix.

\- Hé ! C'est parce que vous avez débarqué et foutu la merde qu'on en est là ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est con et obsessive qu'on va oublier ce fait !

\- Ha ! Bien sûr, rejette la faute sur nous ! C'est plus facile que d'admettre qu'une des vôtres a commis une faute ! Mais bon, avec des exemples comme vous, ce n'est pas étonnant !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Précise ta pensée, tête d'anguille !

\- Parfaitement ! C'est bien toi qui a volé cet espèce de tocard le premier jour ! Et après, ça te surprend qu'elle t'imite !

\- Je rêve ou tu me fais la leçon ? C'était un cas d'urgence ! Venant de toi, ça me fait marrer, tiens ! Ton ordure de capitaine l'aurait tuée si je n'avais rien fait ! Et tu oses nous faire passer pour responsables ? Et là tu veux quoi, prendre le rôle du héros ? Arrêtes tes conneries !

\- Bah ouais, évidemment ! Je suis un homme-poisson ! Je peux rien faire d'autre que tourmenter les faibles et innocentes créatures que vous êtes !

\- T'es vraiment qu'une sale poisc... !

Un grincement se fit entendre et interrompit leur joute verbale. Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur la maison alors que tous tournaient le regard vers Cléo, qui avait repoussé son drap et s'était assise sur son lit, ses deux pieds posés sur le parquet. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage et seule sa respiration indiquait qu'elle essayait de retenir quelque chose qui grouillait en elle. Soudain, elle crispa ses mains et se leva.

\- Cléo ! s'exclama Medley. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Cléo l'ignora. La douleur s'était immédiatement répandue dans sa jambe et, même sans regarder, elle sut que la plaie s'était remise à saigner. Pourtant elle se mit à marcher, sans la moindre hésitation, vers Dana, chaque pas provoquant un déchirement qu'elle repoussa durement. Une lueur de peur passa dans les prunelles de l'adolescente. Était-ce par appréhension ou parce qu'elle voyait le sang souiller les bandages ? Il était impossible de le dire.

Medley voulut s'avancer, sans doute pour l'arrêter, mais Cléo leva la main vers elle, l'interdisant de faire un geste. À aucun moment elle ne s'arrêta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante directement face à sa petite sœur. Elle se mit alors à la fixer sans rien dire, la respiration toujours forte, avec cette force qui remuait désagréablement ses entrailles. Dana se dandina inconfortablement.

\- C-Cléo, ta jambe...

Cléo ne répondit rien, elle ne put que secouer imperceptiblement la tête, une dureté inhabituelle dans le regard.

\- Je... je n'ai rien fait de mal ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Cléo inspira bruyamment et recracha l'air en un son chargé de tension. Puis elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne confirmait pas cette interprétation, son ton faisait bien entendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Elle ne faisait que sortir ces mots de sa propre bouche avec une grimace, comme pour leur donner un éclat nouveau, dégoulinant d'ironie et de déception. Dana ne parut pas insensible et des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de ses yeux, comme si elle comprenait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

\- Mais je... je n'avais pas le choix, je...

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, recommença Cléo comme si elle savourait amèrement cette phrase toute faite.

Dana vacilla sous le regard intransigeant de sa sœur.

\- Cléo s'il-te-plaît...

Cléo secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue, Dana.

Ce fut alors comme si un voile glacial s'était abattu sur eux tous. Cléo serra les dents, à la fois pour calmer les remous en elle ainsi que sa douleur qui insistait.

\- Es-tu fière de toi ?

\- J-je...

\- Tu quoi ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une chose admirable que tu as osé faire là ? Alors vas-y, dis-le moi en face ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et montre-moi que tu as effectivement fait ce qu'il fallait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Je t'écoute, Dana !

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Cléo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal, elle n'aimait vraiment pas élever la voix. Dans ces instants, il lui semblait qu'elle révélait une part d'elle-même qu'elle détestait, une part qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Medley s'approcha de derrière elle et la prit par le bras.

\- Cléo, retourne t'allonger.

Cléo fit non de la tête.

\- Pas avant que je l'ai entendue.

Elle avait fait une erreur en choisissant de rester passive et d'espérer que sa petite sœur comprenne toute seule. Elle avait mal jugé le problème et ne s'y était penchée que trop tard. Elle n'avait rien vu, et elle s'en voulait. Cléo plaqua une main sur ses paupières et soupira.

\- Dana, j'attends. Tu n'as rien à dire ? Vraiment ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui mâcher davantage le travail. Il fallait que Dana reconnaisse elle-même son erreur, qu'elle affronte ses actes et ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Devant elle, la petite brunette déglutit et leva timidement la tête. Ses yeux apeurés transpercèrent Cléo qui dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision et la rassurer.

\- Je... je ne suis pas fière, parvint-elle à murmurer.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- M-mal...

À cela, Cléo n'ajouta rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Katsu observait sans oser faire un geste, en silence. Il avait une curieuse sensation de déjà-vu et se souvint que la discussion dans la forêt avec Roi des Cons avait à peu de choses près pris la même direction. Mais cette fois, il avait la conviction que ce n'était pas un jeu pervers, une manipulation, mais bien une sorte de mal nécessaire. Et surtout, il sentait que Cléo n'appréciait pas du tout de devoir agir ainsi.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait, et il dut retenir une grimace dégoûtée en le réalisant, mais il éprouvait un certain respect pour cette humaine qui au début n'était rien d'autre qu'un adversaire indigne. Et il espérait secrètement que Dana pourrait le gagner à son tour. Un tout petit peu. Mais peut-être en demandait-il trop.

\- Si tu as compris ça au moins, reprit Cléo, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Les sourcils de Dana bougèrent étrangement, comme s'ils hésitaient eux-même sur la manière de se froncer. Cela ressemblait alors à un mélange de malaise et d'interrogation.

\- Ce... ce que je dois faire ?

Sa sœur acquiesça encore sans rien dire. Ne pas lui mâcher le travail, surtout pas.

\- Réfléchis à ton attitude, et ça devrait devenir limpide.

Cléo aurait voulu pousser un peu plus loin mais à cet instant, le seuil de tolérance de sa jambe fut atteinte. Elle bascula immédiatement son poids sur son membre valide avec un sifflement muet, et se cramponna à Medley en crispant son visage.

\- Cléo ! appela son aînée en la soutenant.

\- Désolée Medley, tu peux me ramener maintenant.

Medley s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es con.

Elle laissèrent Dana derrière, qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. En passant à proximité de Katsu, Cléo tapota légèrement l'épaule de sa sœur pour qu'elle s'arrête. Puis elle inclina la tête devant l'homme-poisson.

\- Je te remercie, Katsu. Infiniment.

Le jeune homme, partagé entre la gêne et l'irritation, détourna le regard.

\- Bah, j'ai pas fait ça pour toi, d'abord !

Cléo sourit doucement et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer que sa gratitude le réchauffait un peu. Medley eut une moue contrite, dodelina de la tête et consentit à lâcher un remerciement grincheux.

\- J'm'excuse pour t'à l'heure, maugréa-t-elle très vite.

Puis elle se retourna vivement, entraînant Cléo au passage qui serra les dents, et fit asseoir sa sœur avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

\- Je vais chercher des pansements... heu pardon, des _gazes_ propres. Ah je te jure !

Lorsqu'elle disparut, Cléo examina son bas souillé et haussa les sourcils devant la quantité de rouge. Puis elle émit un bruit qui équivalait facilement à un « ah oui quand même » et leva enfin les yeux vers Katsu.

\- Si je peux te demander, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Le regard de Katsu passa rapidement de Dana à Cléo avant de répondre.

\- Rien n'a été volé et personne à part moi n'est au courant. Shirley se doute peut-être de quelque chose, mais elles ne se sont pas croisées, et si elle avait voulu donner l'alerte malgré tout elle l'aurait déjà fait. Tout comme moi.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Dana joindre ses mains au niveau de son bassin. Il peinait à croire que, moins d'une heure auparavant, cette petite brune renfermée et timide ait eu le cran insensé de pénétrer un plein territoire ennemi. Il se demanda si toutes les femmes agissaient ainsi, de façon si absurde.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Je veux juste que ça ne se reproduise pas. Car là, je serais sans pitié.

Dana gémit faiblement et Cléo ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle semblait de nouveau sereine et elle inclina de nouveau la tête. À dire vrai, Katsu s'était attendu à recevoir tout de même un soupçon de ressentiment de sa part. Pas seulement vis-à-vis de son avertissement, mais aussi par rapport à sa jambe.

Il serra les poings, remua la mâchoire et choisit finalement de se lancer :

\- Tant que je suis là, j'étais pas d'accord pour...

Il désigna sa blessure à défaut d'achever correctement sa phrase.

\- Ce... c'était pas prévu.

Lorsque Cléo lui offrit un sourire rassurant sans faille, Katsu sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je te crois. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air !

L'homme-poisson jeta un œil dubitatif à sa jambe entièrement rouge et Cléo eut un rire gêné.

\- Je serais bientôt sur pied. Remettons ça quand je serais guérie !

Katsu écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Tu ne veux pas ?

L'adolescent cilla puis hocha la tête, un peu revigoré.

\- Quand tu veux, mais plus de pari !

\- Oula ! Tout à fait d'accord ! Arlong peut toujours courir ! s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant gentiment.

Katsu eut un sourire en coin et se dit qu'il était temps de tirer sa révérence. Il n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil rapide à Dana avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Medley finit par redescendre et s'occupa de la jambe de Cléo qui dut mordre sa couette pour ne pas crier. Dana resta immobile encore un long moment, comme si elle attendait une sentence. Mais, durant le reste de la nuit, personne ne parla, et personne ne dormit.

 **ooOoo**

\- On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps !

Devant le grognement irrité d'Arlong, Katsu se demanda si cet enfer allait bientôt se terminer. Il se garda bien de lui avouer, mais en réalité il avait parcouru le chemin jusqu'à Skéolia deux fois.

La première assez tranquillement, avec un petit sourire en pensant aux prochaines courses qu'il pourrait bientôt mener contre Cléo, dont il reconnaissait enfin le potentiel mais, une fois les lueurs du petit village en vue, il s'était aperçu avec horreur qu'il avait oublié son sac à dos, et donc l'alcool, chez Cléo.

Il avait filé aussi vite qu'il avait pu et, dans le noir, était tombé sur Hachi qui rentrait à son tour et avait essuyé un rire naïf de l'homme-poulpe. Durant sa descente, il eut la bonne idée d'essayer de courir comme Cléo l'avait fait, en rasant le sol, et avait sans surprise fini une dizaine de fois dans les buissons. En récupérant enfin le sac, il commit à nouveau l'erreur de vouloir rattraper son retard et tenta d'accélérer en remontant, avec un poids non négligeable sur les omoplates.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour la deuxième fois devant la porte de son capitaine, il était couvert de terre, avait des feuilles dans les cheveux, son souffle était plus court que jamais et il avait une crampe infâme sous les côtes. Et, pour achever ce festival, quand le jeune homme-poisson voulut se composer un air présentable avant de faire face à son capitaine, il réalisa soudain qu'Arlong l'observait sans doute depuis le début, depuis la nouvelle ouverture qu'il avait façonnée.

Arlong, après cette entrée en matière, désigna l'intérieur de sa maison d'un signe de tête sévère et regarda sans bouger son mousse s'y précipiter. Il inspecta ses moindres gestes, alors qu'il se hâtait de sortir les bouteilles sur la table de la cuisine.

L'homme-requin se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il avait élaboré son prochain mouvement sur Cléo, aussi s'était-il calmé depuis sa saute d'humeur contre Hachi. Cela lui avait permis d'analyser la situation au calme et surtout de prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de Katsu.

\- J'ai fait une erreur de calcul, semble-t-il.

Il laissa intentionnellement planer une ambiguïté et, en effet, Katsu parut incapable de dire qui il remettait en cause exactement.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, poursuivit-il presque trop calmement. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Et étant donné les circonstances...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un regard en biais à son mousse.

\- Capitaine, soupira Katsu, je dois beaucoup vous décevoir.

Arlong fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

\- J'ai délibérément choisi de laisser mon adversaire gagner. Je vous ai placé dans une situation inconfortable.

Le visage du jeune homme exprimait une amertume certaine, mais alors qu'il parlait, il semblait extrêmement calme et posé. Comme si, lui aussi, avait pu prendre du recul.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, loin de là. Cependant, en tant qu'homme, je dois regarder la vérité en face.

Arlong retint son souffle alors que Katsu se tournait vers lui et levait la tête.

\- Si elle n'avait pas été blessée, j'aurais perdu. C'est cette évidence même qui a poussé l'un de vos lieutenants à intervenir. Je... je suis vraiment frustré, je n'avais d'autre désir que celui de gagner, mais...

Les mots commençaient à lui manquer, à s'emmêler. Arlong attendit encore, conscient qu'il devait être bien plus dépité que n'importe qui, lui-même inclus. Il comprenait parfaitement que sa fierté en tant qu'homme-poisson avait pris un coup énorme.

\- Je n'aime pas les humains, reprit Katsu. J'en déteste la plupart. J'ai pensé à franchir la ligne à cet instant, capitaine, vraiment. Mais, rien que pour l'avoir envisagé, j'ai senti que je valais encore moins qu'eux. Si je voulais préserver mon honneur d'homme-poisson, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

Arlong laissa reposer l'arrière de son crane contre le mur et soupira longuement par le nez. Il resta un moment dans cette position, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis se décida à parler enfin :

\- Tout comme moi.

Mal à l'aise, Katsu se tortilla inconfortablement.

\- Capitaine. Je vous ai parlé sans détour, et je suis préparé à n'importe quoi. Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire à mon sujet ?

Arlong dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Crois-tu que, même si tu n'as pas agi comme nous l'espérions, je vais t'étriper vif ?

Il cru percevoir un infime tremblement chez le jeune homme. Une boule répugnante se forma dans sa gorge et il cracha au dehors avant de poursuivre :

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Je déteste les humains de toutes mes tripes, ce n'est pas demain que ça changera. Et je n'accepterai jamais qu'un membre de notre peuple, encore moins de mon équipage, prenne le parti de ces cloportes ! Toutefois, jamais je ne m'autoriserai à blesser l'un des miens. _Sciemment_.

Il eut l'impression que son corps se crispait tout entier pour sortir ce dernier mot.

\- Mais n'ai-je pas trahi vos attentes ? insista Katsu.

L'homme-requin eut un rictus. Katsu tenait-il tellement à recevoir une punition ? Arlong concevait tout à fait, avec une certaine réticence, qu'il avait parfois le sang trop bouillant et que ses hommes avaient bien plus de chance de voir cette face de lui-même. Mais, lorsqu'il parvenait à redescendre, il planifiait, calculait, analysait froidement la situation et tirait parti des meilleurs aspects profitables pour lui.

C'était ce qu'il faisait à présent. Il ne pensait qu'à son prochain mouvement. Il décida cependant de ne rien révéler à son mousse, et fit de son mieux pour effacer un sourire carnassier qui montait doucement.

\- Bien sûr, mais il m'a semblé que toi-même, tu as considéré que j'avais trahi les tiennes ? Je suppose donc que nous sommes quittes.

Il se redressa et marcha droit vers lui. Le soudain mouvement faillit faire sursauter le jeune homme-poisson qui retint son souffle. Arlong s'arrêta tout prêt et plissa les yeux.

\- Je suis prêt à te pardonner cette erreur. Tu es encore jeune et manipulable, tu ne comprends pas nécessairement tout. Évidemment, à tes yeux qui n'ont pas vu le dixième de ce dont j'ai été témoin, je passe sans doute simplement pour une charogne.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas...

Arlong leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu ne sais encore rien de la malveillance des humains. Je ne me montre pas sans pitié uniquement par plaisir, mais aussi parce qu'ils le méritent. C'est ainsi que ça marche.

Katsu n'osa rien ajouter et Arlong soupira.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit à ton sujet, si ce n'est de te prévenir, pour que tu réalises où nous nous positionnons vraiment. Ce que nous faisons peut être trop lourd pour certains. Si jamais tu n'acceptes pas ce fonctionnement, si tu n'as pas les épaules, tu finiras écrasé. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Ainsi, tu es libre de partir, et même de rentrer avec Shirley quand ces satanés marchands repartiront. Dans ce monde, malheureusement, il n'existe pas encore de place pour les utopistes.

Une lueur de stupeur passa sur le visage de Katsu qui secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ce monde, je veux le construire avec v...

L'homme-requin posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais en as-tu l'étoffe ? demanda-t-il gravement. Pour quelle raison es-tu dans mon équipage, Katsu ? Parce que tu n'as nul part où aller ? Parce que nous formons un clan ? Parce que tu veux participer à un idéal ? Réfléchis-y. Tu peux apporter ta marque à ce nouveau monde, mais nous pourrons aussi le bâtir sans toi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas revenir le fouler. Nous tous, au bout du compte, deviendrons des hommes libres. Quant à ce que tu veux faire, le choix t'appartient à toi seul.

Il vit que son mousse voulait dire quelque chose, mais ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Arlong tapota son épaule et le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Réfléchis, répéta-t-il, et selon ta conclusion, tu repartiras ou non avec Shirley. Et si tu veux absolument une punition, demain tu iras déplacer tous les escaméras pour les installer directement dans les villages. Et tu ramèneras le projecteur ici.

Là-dessus, il donna une impulsion dans son dos et Katsu fit un saut impressionnant en avant et atterrit dehors, emporté par la force de son capitaine. Ensuite, Arlong lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à l'étage, un sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille à la main.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, cervelle de moineau !_

Il ne voulait avoir rien d'autre en tête désormais.

 **ooOoo**

 **…**

 **Vous êtes toujours là ?**

 **^w^Y**


	18. Chapter 16

**Coucou !**

 **… quoi ? Oui oui je suis en vie ^^'**

 **Alors, désolée pour tout ce temps! J'avais fait "une pause" en mars, en me disant "je me donnerais à fond en avril pour le NaNoCamp ! Objectif 50000 mots !"**

 **Et puis... j'ai retrouvé un job, et d'autres événements m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. Et puis, soyons honnête, je fainéantise un peu aussi! ^^' Pour faire court, ce mois d'avril est particulièrement chargé !**

 **Enfin bref ! Voilà donc la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **ooOoo**

Lorsque le soleil monta lentement dans le ciel ce matin, il régnait un climat inhabituel dans le petit village de Skéolia. L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, l'humeur générale mauvaise. Une envie d'en découdre crépitait dans l'air alors que les membres de l'équipage d'Arlong se savaient poings liés tant que leur capitaine ne leur donnerait pas carte blanche. Au milieu de cette masse impatiente, Chu et Kuroobi restaient parfaitement calmes, expliquant posément à chaque homme qu'Arlong allait bientôt prendre des directives. Par moment, les deux lieutenants échangeaient des coups d'œil entendus. Ils avaient bien fait de prévenir leur ami la veille, il était plus que temps de guider leurs camarades à nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre doute, Arlong saurait quoi leur dire. Mais étant donné la situation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quel parti il prendrait.

Au même instant, Katsu se tenait immobile dans l'entrée de sa maison, face à la porte étroitement close. Tourmenté par le dilemme qui lui avait été suggéré, il lui semblait impossible d'appuyer simplement sur la poignée pour montrer son visage dehors. Hachi lui avait pourtant dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il y verrait plus clair, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais rien n'était aussi simple, bien au contraire.

Beaucoup de choses lui pesait sur la poitrine jusqu'à son estomac. Depuis la course, il avait le sentiment d'être complètement perdu, que ses repères étaient brouillés. Comme tout aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait ! Au lieu de se terrer là, à redouter la réaction de chacun, il aurait été adulé et reconnu fièrement par les siens. Au lieu de s'être empêtré dans cette histoire douteuse avec Dana qu'il avait décidé de dissimuler, il aurait dû la dénoncer et ainsi prouver sa loyauté sans faille. Au lieu de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait probablement pas l'étoffe, il aurait été félicité par Arlong.

S'il avait agi sans écouter ses tripes, tout aurait été plus simple.

Et s'il le croyait réellement, tout aurait été plus simple.

Mais il écoutait toujours. Dans ses tripes, une sensation brûlante et rebelle se tortillait encore.

 _Si ce qui est simple est toujours juste, alors tu ne te questionnerais pas autant._

Il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il savait, pour hésiter encore et encore, qu'il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec Arlong sur ce point là.

Ce qui c'était passé n'était _pas_ juste.

Katsu inspira profondément en essayant de calmer le vertige dans son estomac.

\- N'ai-je donc vraiment pas l'étoffe pour bâtir un monde nouveau avec eux ? Suis-je obligé de penser pareil pour y parvenir ?

Si c'était le cas, cela resterait un déchirement. En dépit de tout, cet équipage était tout ce qu'il avait. Il appréciait chacun de ses membres, admirait Arlong. Il se sentait si bien avec eux. Si bien...

Mais s'il devait commencer à oublier ses propres convictions, parce qu'elles n'allaient pas dans le même sens, pour faire toujours partie de ce clan, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il renonçait à ce qu'il était ?

 _Nous tous, au bout du compte, deviendrons des hommes libres._

Pouvait-il toujours se considérer libre ainsi ?

Katsu se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout était de la faute à Cléo ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé la tabasser ce jour-là, depuis qu'elle avait planté en lui une graine au fond de ses tripes, sa vie avait été chamboulée depuis ce moment-là !

Il la maudissait, autant qu'il la respectait aujourd'hui.

Au dehors retentit soudain un bruit de trompette sonnant le rassemblement. Katsu reconnut bien entendu Hachi, qui avait toujours eu cette capacité de produire ce son avec sa longue bouche. Habituellement, ce signal annonçait l'heure de trancher dans le lard humain sur les océans. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il transperçait Katsu de part en part.

Arlong allait enfin faire son apparition.

Le jeune homme-poisson déglutit et abaissa enfin la poignée. Son temps de répit était écoulé.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la lumière pâle du jour, Katsu vit passer plusieurs de ses compagnons. Certains lui lancèrent des coups d'œil rapides, d'autres eurent un semblant de grimace en le voyant, d'autre encore n'eurent pas la moindre réaction. Alors qu'il se dirigeait en silence vers le rassemblement, quelqu'un le bouscula sans ménagement et il tomba à terre. Il n'obtint pas d'excuses, ni d'aide pour se relever. Seul un grognement agacé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il n'osa pas lever la tête tout de suite, ni même se redresser.

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour rester ici, en effet.

\- Nyuuu ? Ça va ?

Katsu força un sourire et regarda Hachi qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

\- En pleine forme, mentit-il.

Il accepta avec gratitude les quelques mains que l'homme-poulpe lui tendait.

\- Tant mieux tant mieux ! Je te cherchais justement. Arlong m'a demandé de te dire de faire ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire.

Il fallut un moment à Katsu pour décortiquer la phrase.

\- Heu... ce que je dois faire ? Ah, les escaméras ?

\- Nyuuu, oui c'est ça.

\- Mais... et le rassemblement ?

Hachi se gratta la tête.

\- Ta tâche paraissait plus urgente, alors il a insisté pour que tu t'en charges dès maintenant.

Katsu sentit un poids supplémentaire lui tomber dessus.

\- Oh. D'accord alors je... j'y vais.

L'homme-poulpe sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants dénués de toute malice.

\- Tu vois ? Malgré ton inquiétude, il te confie encore des tâches importantes ! C'est super non ?

Devant l'expression de son supérieur, Katsu n'eut pas le cœur de lui exposer son point de vue. Il pensa simplement à quel point Hachi pouvait être naïf.

\- Je m'en réjouis alors. Et bien, à plus tard !

Derrière Hachi et ses six mains s'agitant pour lui dire au revoir, Katsu remarqua Arlong. Il trônait au-dessus de ses hommes, encadré par Chu et Kuroobi, et regardait légèrement dans sa direction, sans desserrer les lèvres. Le jeune homme-poisson prétendit n'avoir rien vu et emprunta la sortie du village. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut assez loin qu'il entendit enfin la voix forte de son capitaine, qui n'avait clairement nulle intention de lui faire profiter de son éloquence.

Il était d'ores et déjà mis à l'écart.

Katsu grimaça et se mit à courir, rejoignant le chemin sur lequel Cléo et lui avaient coursé. Là où tout avait commencé et, semblait-il, où tout avait fini. Au loin, très loin, il cru entendre une ovation générale. L'humeur joyeuse était apparemment rétablie, au détriment de la sienne.

 _Me diront-ils au moins ce qu'il s'est dit quand je reviendrais ? Ou resterais-je dans l'ombre définitivement ?_

Seul le temps lui donnerait réponse.

 **ooOoo**

Sur la falaise à quelques lieues de là, la lumière perçait timidement à travers le rideau bleu de la pièce principale de la maison. Le vent doux soulevait à peine le tissu et filtrait maladroitement à l'intérieur. Enveloppée dans sa couverture, Cléo s'était enfin rendormie depuis seulement trois heures.

L'épisode avec Dana la veille l'avait on ne peut plus remuée et tourmentée, et sa jambe avait mis du temps à calmer ses protestations aiguës. Medley, qui avait fait de son mieux avec les gazes, n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Durant toute l'opération, elle avait semblé sur le point de vomir quelque chose d'atroce, mais avait gardé les dents serrées. Cléo avait pu voir distinctement les muscles fins de son cou se durcir lorsque Dana, aussi silencieuse que possible, était passée à côté d'elles sans un mot et avait gravi les escaliers. Il aurait suffi d'une parole, d'un bruit, pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Aussi les deux aînées n'avaient-elle rien dit. Lorsque Medley monta à son tour, l'air plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais montré, elle avait seulement demandé à Cléo si ça irait. À cela, la jeune femme n'avait pu répondre que « moi oui. » Elle ne pouvait en dire autant de leur petite sœur paumée. Et cela, plus que les lancements perçants qui fourmillaient dans sa cuisse, la maintint éveillée presque toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe littéralement de fatigue.

En temps normal, à travers la fenêtre souvent ouverte en ces nuits chaudes, se faisaient entendre les premiers chants d'oiseaux, légers et discrets. Quand Cléo avaient davantage besoin de sommeil que de coutume, cette ouverture matinale ne la dérangeait pas.

En revanche, aujourd'hui, le son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut nettement plus agressif et suffit à la réveiller en sursaut, désorientée et ses yeux peinant à s'ouvrir. Ce fut sans doute l'un des réveils les plus brutaux qu'elle ait expérimenté depuis longtemps.

\- _CÔÔÔÔT !_

\- Bordel ! Viens ici ou je te fais rôtir !

Le cœur battant et l'esprit encore embrumé, Cléo voulut demander à voix haute ce qu'il se passait, mais seul un gargouillis pâteux franchit ses lèvres. La fatigue était encore trop présente. Alors elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de comprendre petit à petit, aux seuls sons qui lui parvenaient. Elle perçut alors divers bruits, comme des caquètements paniqués au milieu d'une farandole d'objets renversés, souvent brisés, le tout surmonté de doux mots de sa chère et tendre sœur.

\- Espèce d'empaffée ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Les petits yeux tirés de Cléo se fermèrent le temps d'un long bâillement puis elle haussa les sourcils, rendant les armes.

 _Rien à faire, je ne comprends pas plus. Mais bon._

Elle décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre que le vacarme cesse avant de mettre ses lunettes et d'appeler son aînée. Un grincement de porte qui s'ouvre et quelques pas plus tard, et Medley descendait enfin l'escalier. Elle avait une sale tête, qui prouvait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup.

\- Salut Cléo, commença-t-elle. Désolée pour le boucan.

Pour tout réponse, Cléo dodelina de la tête en soupirant.

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques de si bon matin ?

\- Il est plus de midi.

\- Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques de si bon midi ?

Medley tiqua avant de consentir à répondre.

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? Je m'entraîne pour ta guérison. Je suis passée à la vitesse supérieure. Ça te revient ?

Cléo fouilla tant bien que mal à travers un brouillard à la recherche de ces souvenirs précis.

\- Tu... tu testes ton fruit...

\- _Chuuuuut !_ siffla Medley en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Cléo à voix basse. Tu testes _ça_ sur des animaux ?

\- Une méthode logique, tu ne crois pas ?

Cléo n'avait pas spécialement d'avis là-dessus au réveil.

\- Et... où as-tu trouvé ce... cette... poule, je suppose ?

\- Je l'ai chipé hier en pleine nuit. J'étais trop remontée pour dormir ou pour demander la permission. Je la rendrais après.

En un regard, Cléo su immédiatement qu'elles avaient toutes deux pensé la même chose.

 _Si elle survit jusqu'au bout._

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu la blesses, non ?

\- Juste légèrement. C'est pour une bonne cause, non ? En plus je fais comme si cet oiseau de malheur était toi. Je l'appelle même par ton nom, alors ! Ça veut bien dire que je compte la soigner aussi délicatement que toi, non ?

Cléo afficha un petit sourire, espérant que cela cacherait le fait qu'elle eut envie de déglutir.

\- Mais bon, tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais cet animal ne comprend clairement pas mes bonnes intentions ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je lui cours après ! J'ai trouvé un spécimen encore plus stupide que toi ! Pire, encore plus stupide que Dana !

Elle avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase, en regardant précisément dans la direction de la chambre de leur cadette. Grognant longuement, elle fusilla le plafond avec insistance avant de souffler par le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, Cléo ?

À son grand regret, Cléo n'avait pas de réponse miracle. Pas de réponse tout court.

\- Nous sommes de piètres guides, Medley, soupira-t-elle simplement.

\- C'est gai. Enfin bref, je vais me concentrer sur ton problème. Oui, oui je vais y arriver.

En observant bien son visage, Cléo y décela une certaine crainte.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Sa sœur secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Je déteste ce pouvoir Cléo, avoua-t-elle. Il ne fait pas que guérir.

Cléo fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Elle préférait lui laisser le temps de parler elle-même, comme à son habitude. Lorsque Medley se confiait, elle vidait entièrement son sac, la plupart du temps.

\- Si jamais on apprenait que je possède ce pouvoir, ce serait horrible, surtout en ce moment. Imagines-tu, Cléo ? Tout le monde qui se précipiterait soudainement devant moi, pour demander, supplier ou exiger que je soigne leur moindre bobo ? Mais si je fais la moindre erreur, si je perds le contrôle, je... je peux _tuer_ quelqu'un, Cléo. Vraiment. Réduire un corps entier en poussière, comme je l'ai déjà fait avec... ces plantes.

Les yeux toujours fixés au sol, Medley ferma les paupières et inspira profondément, le corps secoué d'un frisson. Cléo sentit qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais ne s'autorisa pas à creuser.

\- Si cela devait arriver, je ne serais plus une simple emmerdeuse, mais une meurtrière. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être née ainsi, que je n'ai rien mangé qui ait provoqué ça, mais que j'ai été assemblée avec une sorte de force destructrice en guise de ciment. Une force qui coule dans mes veine, en moi seule, et que je peux relâcher si j'en ai seulement l'envie.

\- Mais tu ne le fais pas, intervint Cléo.

\- Non, mais j'en ai la possibilité. Et c'est suffisant pour me prendre aux tripes. Et en admettant, Cléo, admettons véritablement que les gens ne me considèrent pas comme une meurtrière potentielle. Non, justement au contraire, s'il me considèrent ainsi, mais qu'ils accueillent cela comme une chance. Que pourraient-ils demander, supplier, exiger d'autre alors ?

Quelque chose remua en Cléo, comme une source de peur alors qu'une suggestion infâme lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu n'es pas une meurtrière.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Medley soupira.

\- Enfin, tu as compris je pense. Ils pourraient vouloir que je tue, justement. En ce moment même, notre île grouille de pirates dangereux et ignobles. Bien sûr que je pourrais... bien sûr...

Cléo dut faire un gros effort pour rester silencieuse jusqu'au bout, mais elle secoua quand même la tête sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Mais je ne... j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux plus jamais créer de poussière. Même à partir de la pire ordure du monde. _Jamais._

À ces mots, Cléo soupira de soulagement. Puis elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- C'est justement pour ça que tu as toute ma confiance. Comment pourrais-je douter de toi après ce que tu viens de dire ?

Medley serra les dents, les muscles de sa gorge se serrant visiblement.

\- Arrête Cléo. N'importe qui aurait peur de...

\- Tout le monde peut tuer, Medley.

Ces paroles morbides franchirent ses lèvres le plus naturellement du monde. Medley, surprise, releva la tête et rencontra ses grands yeux calmes.

\- Il existe toutes sortes de modes opératoires, de raison ou même d'absence de raison pour tuer quelqu'un. C'est à la portée de n'importe qui. Parfois, il suffit d'une pression sur une gâchette, de serrer les doigts au bon endroit, du plus petit objet à proximité. Absolument, incontestablement, tout le monde a la possibilité de tuer.

Ce fut au tour de Medley de rester silencieuse.

\- Mais les seuls gens capables d'un tel acte sont ceux de la pire espèce, prêts à abandonner leur âme. Ou ceux qui en ont une trop tourmentée et qui ne sont pas assez forts pour la conserver. Et toi, Medley qui ne veut plus jamais créer de poussière, tu ne fais pas partie de ces personnes.

Medley secoua la tête à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais les... les... _plantes_...

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Cléo se déplaça autant qu'elle put et enlaça sa sœur, recevant son désarroi. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Gunther, elle lui caressa le dos et lui offrit son support.

\- C'était un accident, Medley. Pour les _plantes_. Je le sais. J'en suis sûre. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle la laissa pleurer contre elle, pour la toute première fois.

\- Alors oui, tu vas y arriver.

Contre son épaule humide, Cléo sentit Medley acquiescer doucement. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où un grincement au-dessus d'elle se fit entendre. Medley s'empressa de sécher ses larmes et se leva pour s'atteler à la cuisine.

Peu après, Dana descendait lentement. Cléo suivit ses moindres mouvements tandis que Medley lui tournait résolument le dos. La brunette lança des coups d'œil craintifs dans des directions aléatoires avant d'oser émettre un son.

\- B-Bonjour...

Medley grogna et Cléo inclina légèrement la tête en forçant un sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? fit-elle.

Dana remua tout juste la tête sans répondre.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Dans son coin, Medley agita fortement un ustensile dans un saladier. Apparemment elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Bon. À table ! annonça-t-elle en déplaçant une table basse prêt du lit de Cléo pour y poser le couvert.

Elles s'installèrent et entamèrent leur entrée dans un silence gêné. Cléo, ne sachant que dire au sujet de Dana, lança tout de même un sujet de conversation.

\- Cette salade de tomates est excellente. Il faudra penser à remercier Gunther pour tous les plats qu'il nous a laissé.

\- En effet, renchérit Medley tandis que Dana acquiesçait en silence. Et... oh !

Medley se rappela soudain de sa dernière rencontre avec le cuistot. Cléo, interpellée par cette réaction, l'interrogea :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, si ce n'est que... tu as raison, il faudra le remercier. Et aussi, il faut que j'aille m'excuser.

Dana leva brusquement les yeux vers elle, la bouche entre-ouverte et Medley, captée par ce mouvement, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?

La brunette baissa immédiatement les yeux et reprit son repas sans broncher. Cléo soupira doucement et choisit de poursuivre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Medley, un peu honteuse alors que le goût savoureux et frais des tomates se répandait dans sa bouche, raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. La bibliothèque, la collision, son humeur massacrante et ses mots acerbes, sa réaction surprenante.

\- Il avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau, à bien y réfléchir. Mais j'avais autre chose à penser. Je passerai le voir pour m'excuser, prendre des nouvelles et en donner... enfin, histoire d'être sûre qu'il va bien.

Cléo acquiesça, quelque peu inquiète.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien, oui.

Elle déplorait plus que jamais son incapacité à bouger.

À nouveau, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts.

Après le repas, Dana prit la vaisselle sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'évier. Medley annonça qu'elle retournait à ses tests et remonta dans sa chambre. À présent seule avec sa petite sœur, Cléo chercha quoi dire, à nouveau sans rien trouver de satisfaisant.

\- Moi aussi.

Il semblait que la brunette, une fois Medley partie, ait retrouvé sa voix. Cléo fronça les sourcils et l'observa, alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Pardon ?

Dana coupa l'eau du robinet et trouva enfin le courage de regarder sa sœur.

\- Je... je dois m'excuser moi aussi. C'est ça ?

Cléo pencha la tête.

\- _« C'est ça »_ ?

\- Tu m'as dit hier que je devrais savoir ce qui me restait à faire.

\- C'est donc ta conclusion, alors. Tu dois t'excuser, demander pardon ?

Dana déglutit, mais hocha la tête.

\- Je... je ne peux penser à rien d'autre pour le moment.

Cléo eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est un bon début, mais j'espère que tu as conscience que ça ne doit pas être des paroles en l'air. Pour mériter le pardon, il faut le vouloir. Et même dans ce cas, il est parfois très difficile de l'obtenir. Il se peut que ce ne soit même pas possible. Es-tu prête malgré tout ?

Dana n'avait pas l'air certaine, mais elle parut comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

\- Je suis désolée.

Cléo haussa une épaule.

\- Même si tu nous as fait peur et que nous ne te supporterons jamais pour ce que tu as fait, je ne crois pas que c'est à nous que tu doives dire ça en premier lieu.

Dana se mit à se tortiller maladroitement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. Il était vraiment en colère.

Elle semblait réellement s'en vouloir. Cléo prit ça pour un bon signe.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi, alors que je ne lui devais rien à la base. Je veux dire, nous sommes... nous sommes ennemis, non ?

Cléo fronça les sourcils. _Ennemis_. Arlong aussi lui avait dit la même chose. Tout le monde avait donc la même vision que lui ? Les hommes-poissons voyaient donc les humains unilatéralement comme des ennemis, et réciproquement ? Était-ce l'évidence même ?

 _Je ne me suis jamais vue ainsi._

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Et pourtant, il t'a tiré de ce mauvais pas, non ? Il y était obligé ?

\- Non, souffla Dana. Il aurait pu me dénoncer ou me capturer, mais il a choisi de m'aider. Tu sais, avant ça, il nous est arrivé de parler ensemble quelques fois.

La nouvelle surprit la jeune femme. Décidément elle en apprenait tout les jours. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle-même avait dévoilé ses conversations avec Arlong.

\- C'est perturbant. Je suis sensée avoir peur de lui, comme des autres. Et pourtant, c'est étrange, hier soir... ça m'a hantée toute la nuit, et ça continue ! Je le revois, et ça fait si mal ! Mais ce n'est pas normal !

\- Pas normal ?

\- Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Et de toutes façon, c'est fichu, non ? Quoi que je dise, cela ne rattrapera pas ce qu'il c'est passé !

Embêtée, Cléo tenta ardemment de trouver les bons mots. Elle pensa rapidement à Taisa, lorsqu'il y a longtemps, il leur arrivait de se disputer. De ce qu'il avait pu lui dire dans un moment de colère effroyable.

 _Je ne pardonnerais jamais ce que vous m'avez fait !_

En disant ça, il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, même en sachant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, directement. Mais, de part sa nature, Cléo se sentait responsable, avait honte, et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour réparer ces atrocités, apaiser sa colère et sa souffrance, même si cela paraissait impossible. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas cette situation. C'était suffisant pour elle.

\- Dana, toi tu as envie d'arranger les choses ?

Sa petite sœur renifla et fit lentement oui de la tête.

\- Alors il n'en faut pas plus.

Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais au moins maintenant, Cléo eut le sentiment qu'elles avaient ensemble trouvé le bon chemin. Il ne tenait qu'à Dana de le parcourir, seule, tandis que Cléo l'aiguillerait de loin.

 **ooOoo**

\- Ils sont là ! Rentez vite chez vous ! Les hommes-poissons sont là !

\- Par pitié !

\- Nous ne savions pas !

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette femme !

\- S'il-vous-plaît !

Sourd aux cris des misérables petits insectes sur sa route, Arlong avançait la tête haute, un immense sourire aux lèvres, flanqué de son équipage au complet.

\- Ceci est un réapprovisionnement ! scanda-t-il à pleins poumons. Nous vous demandons solennellement de coopérer ! Shahahaha !

Comme à son habitude, il écartait grand les bras tout en s'esclaffant, alors que ses hommes pillaient dans son sillage. Rien de tel pour se revigorer que de faire preuve de supériorité, de leur faire comprendre qu'en aucun cas ces humains ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre détente tant qu'ils seraient là. Ils étaient leur pire cauchemar, ils agissaient ainsi en conséquence.

Bien plus jeune, Arlong avait trouvé l'occasion d'approcher pour la première fois des humains à la surface, des spécimens fragiles qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se frotter au monde des hommes-poissons. Un monde soi-disant infect, propice aux maladies et aux germes que des êtres aussi hideux que lui pouvait propager. C'était ironique d'ailleurs, de savoir que les humains, en particuliers ceux de Shabody, rejetait les hommes (ou femmes) poissons autant qu'ils admiraient les sirènes. Vraiment, ces créatures superficielles avaient des critères bien répugnants.

Alors, pour sûr, ils le trouvaient hideux. Terrifiant même. Il se souvenait très bien de ce premier contact avec la surface, alors qu'il laissait encore une infime place au doute. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les ficelles qui régissaient leur monde, et les humains qui leur donnaient la chasse sur leur île étaient essentiellement des bandits ou des pirates. Arlong, bien qu'il ne pouvait chérir la moindre parcelle du moindre petit humain insignifiant, voulait savoir si des civils n'agiraient pas différemment. Plus qu'un espoir, il s'attendait à une confirmation.

Et il l'avait obtenue. Cela avait même dépassé ce qu'il connaissait. Il était habitué à la cruauté, au sadisme, à la discrimination. Mais là, on le regardait réellement comme un monstre, il basculait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était le monstre débarquant pour détruire le quotidien précieux de ces pauvres innocents, les réduire en charpie, leur transmettre ses germes immondes. La terreur totale, le dégoût poussé à son paroxysme, le rejet implacable. Une intolérance sans nom.

Il était passé du rang de trophée à ennemi naturel, sans que personne ne conteste cela.

Arlong n'avait blessé personne ce jour-là. Il s'était contenté de retourner dans les ténèbres des profondeurs, au grand soulagement général, saisi à la fois d'une colère froide et d'une joie mauvaise. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait.

Aujourd'hui, il prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer les humains par sa seule présence. Il était repoussant ? C'était parfait. Son but n'avait jamais été de plaire de toutes façons.

L'homme-requin ricana de son petit effet. Il prit soin de ne rien révéler encore de sa décision de respecter le fameux pari. Il n'avait aucune intention de soulager leur paranoïa. Il leur dirait au dernier moment, pour être sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'en réjouir.

Partout où il passait, Arlong entendait fréquemment des suppliques à propos de Cléo Mockingbird. Beaucoup de personnes semblaient enclines à la renier, à faire comprendre qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec elle.

 _Dire ça alors qu'elle a la jambe en charpie. Répugnantes créatures ! Shahaha !_

Au début, cela l'amusa de savoir que la cervelle de moineau se retrouvait isolée de tous, mais petit à petit, quelque chose l'irrita prodigieusement. Il se demandait si elle parviendrait encore longtemps à rester la même, comme elle lui avait promis. Peut-être que ce rejet de ses « alliés » allait la transformer, et il se surprit à détester l'idée.

L'idée que, peut-être, elle révélerait sa véritable nature. Une nature identique à tous ces cafards qui la mettait subitement de côté.

\- Je vous assure, elle n'a rien à voir avec nous, alors...

Son poing passa à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de l'humaine qui répétait une fois de plus cet écho incessant et traversa le mur de la maison avec une facilité terrifiante. La femme devant lui se recroquevilla en couinant, ses premières rides se creusant davantage. Arlong éprouva alors un désir ardent de la faire passer elle-même à travers le mur. Au lieu de ça, il la fusilla de son meilleur regard et lui exigea de disparaître. Derrière lui, certains de ses hommes l'observaient avec appréhension.

Il poursuivit sa route, s'assura de visiter chaque maison de chaque village. Mais il renonça à aller sur la falaise ce jour-là. Il craignait de ne déjà plus retrouver cet éclat dans ces yeux marrons.

Et puis s'il la voyait, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait. Et il détestait cette incertitude.

Il préféra s'armer de patience, une qualité qui pouvait parfois cruellement lui manquer.

 **ooOoo**

Le temps passa. Cléo n'aurait su le quantifier cependant. Tout semblait lent et ennuyeux de son lit. Elle se souvenait avoir vu passer plusieurs nuits, mais chacune lui semblait durer des semaines. En tout cas, ni Arlong, ni Katsu ni même personne d'autre n'était venu frapper à la porte, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le nouveau mois.

Un autre soleil approcha la surface de l'océan quand Dana apparut brusquement à la fenêtre principale.

\- Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cléo sursauta. Elle la croyait déjà partie. Se remettant, elle attendit un peu, mais Dana se contentait de faire de même en silence.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de voir ce tableau ?

La brunette remua inconfortablement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je veux qu'il soit le premier à le voir.

La réponse faisait sens, en quelque sorte.

\- Donc tu ne demandes pas un avis sur la qualité de ta peinture mais sur l'acte en lui-même ?

\- C'est... c'est ça.

Cléo haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, je crois que tu sais que c'est une bonne idée. Sinon tu n'aurais pas peint pour commencer, je me trompe ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi à ce niveau-là.

À nouveau, Dana afficha une mine gênée.

\- C'est que... j'appréhende. Je ne sais plus si je dois...

\- Dans ce cas, imagines ce que dirait Medley si elle était là, suggéra Cléo. À mon avis ça donnerait un truc du genre « Fous-nous la paix avec ton tableau de _bip !_ et va le ranger dans ta _bip !_ de chambre pour qu'il prenne la poussière ! De toutes façons ce _bip !_ d'homme-poisson de mes _bip !_ a une sensibilité de _bip !_ Alors _bip !_ un coup et oublie ce tableau ! _Bip bip bip bip_ et _bip !_ »

Puis Cléo ouvrit la bouche comme pour se remettre la mâchoire coincée en place et Dana laissa échapper un minuscule rire.

\- Aucune œuvre n'est faite pour prendre la poussière à mon sens, poursuivit Cléo en reprenant une voix normale. Et le ciel était si beau hier.

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Dana leva les yeux vers ce paysage parsemé de nuages qu'elle avait répliqué sur sa toile la veille. Les petits mais épais nuages denses semblaient chargés d'une énergie chaleureuse qui pulsait, tandis qu'à certains endroits, de très subtils voiles de coton effilés faisaient pâlir le ciel. Il y avait un côté calme qui cohabitait avec un autre puissant. Dana espérait de tout cœur qu'elle l'avait bien exprimé. Mais maintenant que la peinture avait séché, il était hors de question d'y retoucher.

\- Mais au fait, comment comptes-tu lui offrir ? Tu sais où le trouver ?

Cléo imaginait mal Dana se rendre à Skéolia.

\- Je pense avoir des chances de le rencontrer sur la plage. Enfin j'espère. C'est là que je le voyais avant que...

Elle s'interrompit et Cléo sentit malgré elle une petite pique dans sa poitrine. Elle se retint de lui dire d'éviter les égarements cette fois.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, fit-elle finalement.

Un drap blanc fut jeté sur la toile et Dana, la tenant avec prudence, quitta l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Cléo soupira et reprit tant bien que mal sa lecture sur l'herboristerie. Heureusement que Medley lui rapportait souvent des livres de la bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle appréciait ce récit, elle brûlait de faire l'impossible : se lever et battre son record d'endurance. Son corps commençait à se relâcher et elle ne serait pas surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait grossi.

 _Ah, malheur quand tu nous tiens..._

Les ombres défilèrent sur les pages et, suivant le fil du temps désagréablement dilaté, le soleil changea de couleur, toucha l'horizon et enfin dissimula son corps derrière. Dans la lumière déclinante, Medley entra soudain, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Ah le con !

La bleutée, surprise, se demanda si sa sœur avait réservé cette réplique cinglante à dessein juste pour faire son entrée ou bien si elle avait commencé à râler dès le tout début du chemin de retour.

\- Tous des cons ! cria-t-elle comme pour appuyer son point de vue.

\- Ça on le sait depuis longtemps, plaisanta Cléo. Mais qui donc ?

Plutôt que de répondre, Medley se dirigea comme une furie dans la cuisine et saisit les récipients de nourriture de Gunther qu'elle fracassa les uns après les autres dans la poubelle, sous le regard médusé de sa sœur.

\- Enflure ! ragea-t-elle.

\- Mais... mais arrêtes !

Mais Medley n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre.

\- Dire que je voulais me rattraper ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu durant ce temps, derrière notre dos ? On n'existe plus, c'est ça ? Et t'as même pas les couilles de m'expliquer ? Putain ! Putain ! _Putain !_

Trois pot de verre éclatèrent en rythme avec sa voix.

\- Après tout ce que t'as fait pour nous ! T'as pas le droit ! Pas comme ça !

\- Medley !

Le cri de Cléo sembla enfin l'atteindre et Medley stoppa net son geste, un autre pot crissant sous la pression de ses doigts, levé bien haut au-dessus d'elle. Son corps entier se soulevait sous sa respiration rauque et sifflante. Puis elle abaissa lentement le bras, comme si les derniers souffles d'énergie la quittaient et lâcha doucement sa prise. Il y eut un petit bruit sourd suivi d'un roulement distinct dans le silence.

Quand Medley se tourna vers Cléo, elle affichait une expression brisée.

\- Les gens... ils font tous comme si on était coupable.

Cléo ne comprit pas mais elle tendit un bras vers sa sœur pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Medley secoua la tête et s'exécuta en tirant un tabouret. Désormais assise auprès d'elle, leurs mains se couvrant l'une l'autre, elle continua de secouer la tête comme si elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Ils pensent tous qu'on... qu'on n'est plus à fréquenter, que ce qui arrive est de notre faute, que ces salauds vont tous les tuer à cause de nous. Parce que tu as accepté de... _jouer avec eux_.

Elle serra les dents avec force, la colère revenant devant l'air incrédule de Cléo.

\- Ce n'était pas un jeu, tu étais obligée. Et tu as été blessée, ils le savent pourtant ! Et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est te cracher dessus ? Bordel, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Cléo porta machinalement sa main à sa joue, comme si quelque chose de honteux y avait surgi. Medley eut un mince regain de force et frappa le sol du pied une unique fois.

\- Tu aurais vu les coups d'œil qu'ils me lançaient tous ! Franchement, cet enfoiré peut tous les tuer, je m'en fous maintenant ! Mais lui... Gunther aussi refuse de me parler ! Putain ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

Cléo non plus ne le pouvait pas.

\- Il... il y a sûrement un malentendu, tenta-t-elle. Ou du moins une explication.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Medley.

\- Non ! C'est juste un hypocrite, comme tous les autres ! Je déteste le dire, mais c'est le cas ! J'ai failli me faire avoir, je commençais vraiment à le respecter ! Mais quelle conne !

Ce fut au tour de Cléo de faire non de la tête. Elle repensa aux moments où Gunther l'avait soutenue, encouragée, quand effectivement la majorité se détournait d'elle. Et après tout ça, il lui – leur – tournerait le dos ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'imaginer nous renier tout d'un coup, Medley. J'ai confiance en son amitié.

\- Conneries ! Bon sang ! Que ce soit toi ou lui, vous êtes pareil ! Vous gardez tout pour vous, en imaginant que vous préserverez vos proches, mais c'est tout le contraire ! S'il a une raison, il n'a qu'à nous la donner ! Mais là, même seul chez lui, sans personne d'autre pour nous écouter, il choisit de ne rien dire. Et quand je dis _rien_ , je pèse mes mots ! J'ai tambouriné je ne sais combien de temps à sa porte, je l'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois. Et pour ne rien obtenir ! En fait, s'il n'avait pas mis la musique à fond ou fermé tous ses rideaux, j'aurai pu jurer qu'il n'était pas là ! Ou mort, au choix !

Perturbée, Cléo refusa cependant d'admettre que cette hypothèse pouvait effectivement exister. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de sortir de ce maudit lit. Elle réaffirma sa prise autour des mains de son aînée et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Medley, guéris-moi vite s'il-te-plaît.

Plus qu'un ordre, c'était une demande aux allures vitales.

\- J'irais moi-même le voir, même si lui ne le veut... peut pas. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose. Fais-moi confiance, au moins à moi.

Ce n'était plus elle qui avait besoin d'être sauvée. Gunther était peut-être bel et bien mort en ce moment, comme le disait Medley. Et si c'était le cas comme elle le craignait, il fallait l'aider à ressusciter.

Le regard inébranlable braqué sur le sien dissuada Medley d'étaler sa triste résignation. À la place, elle puisa dans l'indignation qui lui restait et se leva d'un bon.

\- Oui, à moi aussi tu peux me faire confiance ! On va aller lui en coller une à nous deux, et très vite !

Elle gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre et, immédiatement après, un cri de gallinacé paniqué retentit.

\- Coucou toi ! On va bien s'amuser, ma cocotte !

La porte à l'étage claqua et Cléo joignit ses mains qu'elle pressa aussi fort qu'elle put.

 _Attends-nous, mon ami. On arrive._

 **ooOoo**

Sur le sable luisant sous les derniers rayons de soleil, Dana faisait les cent pas, observant les moindres recoins, aussi loin que ces yeux pouvaient voir. Elle adressa au monde tous ses vœux de voir arriver Katsu, une fois de plus. Cette fois elle l'attendait vraiment et le ciel qu'elle tenait dans les mains était pour lui.

 _Ça ne fait rien si tu ne me pardonnes pas. Je veux juste te le donner._

Il pourrait dénigrer son tableau, le rejeter, le piétiner même. Cette simple pensée lui compressa la poitrine mais si cela devait être fait, ainsi soit-il. Elle l'accepterait, dans les larmes sans doute, mais ce ne serait que justice.

 _On récolte ce qu'on sème. Et encore tu t'en sors bien !_

Dana souffla pour apaiser la tension dans son dos. Oui, elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui l'ai trouvée.

Le crépuscule s'installa, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas venu. Prévisible mais désolant.

 _Tu peux considérer que c'est la dernière fois que je t'aiderai. Je n'en ai rien à foutre !_

Ce n'était que justice.

Elle réessayerait le lendemain, et tous les jours suivants. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Perdue dans ces pensées moroses, Dana allait repartir bredouille quand elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle. Sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons et elle se retourna avec un début de sourire, vite interrompu quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas Katsu, mais Yan.

\- Ce n'est plus prudent de rester à cet endroit, ma douceur.

En temps normal, Dana se serait sentie fondre devant son amour qui lui reparlait enfin, en chair et en os. Cependant, la déception resta dominante.

\- Oh, bonsoir Yan, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire désormais attristé.

Yan haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour. Le geste parut froid, mais Dana imaginait sans doute encore des choses, résultant de son échec.

\- Que fais-tu donc ici ? demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Dana sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'expliquer, de parler de Katsu avec lui.

\- Je... c'est un peu long à...

\- J'ai tout mon temps, coupa Yan tout de go.

Dana se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant. Que penserait Yan d'elle s'il apprenait que son cadeau était destiné à un homme-poisson ? Mieux valait ne pas mentionner ce fait.

\- En fait, j'ai recommencé à peindre et... heu, j'espérais rencontrer une personne ici pour lui offrir. Ridicule non ? Ahah...

Yan plissa les yeux. Il trouvait cela ridicule en effet. Mais puisqu'elle aimait s'y complaire, pourquoi ne pas aller dans son sens ?

\- Oh, adorable correspond mieux, de tout point de vue. De plus, il semblerait que tu aies bien rencontré quelqu'un, ici même. Dois-je en déduire que je suis l'heureux élu ?

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel Dana, visiblement troublée, ouvrait plus ou moins la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son.

\- Heu... et bien... c'est que...

\- Inutile d'être timide, toute création a son intérêt, en particulier les tiennes.

À ses mots, Dana hoqueta et couvrit machinalement son cœur de ses mains. Ce faisant, la toile bascula sur le sable et le drap s'envola un peu plus loin.

\- Zut ! cria Dana en se lançant à sa poursuite.

De son côté, certain de ne pas être vu, Yan secoua la tête avec un sourire mesquin puis porta son attention sur le tableau, qui était tombé côté face. Il s'agenouilla donc et le retourna. Un paysage, encore. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Vraiment, quelle idée de vouloir à tout prix représenter ce qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours. Il n'y voyait là aucun intérêt. Cependant, il admettait qu'elle avait une certaine patte. Il estima rapidement que cet étalage de couleur pourrait se revendre un bon prix.

Oui, toute création a son intérêt.

Lorsqu'il entendit Dana revenir, Yan s'empressa de masquer son regard avide.

\- Je n'ai qu'une chose à déclarer, ma douceur : je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le destin m'ait choisi ! Quelle chance, vraiment !

À nouveau, la jeune fille prit trop de temps à trouver ses mots et il poursuivit sans lui accorder de répit.

\- Il est bien plus beau que celui de la dernière fois ! On sent vraiment que ça a été fait avec le cœur !

Il sentait surtout l'odeur de la richesse, mais il avait souvent entendu ce genre de commentaire lorsqu'il était contraint de discuter d'œuvres d'art. Cela mettait souvent tout le monde d'accord et avait un effet positif. Dana hoqueta lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ah, mais...

\- Quel honneur, vraiment ! Je retrouve ton amour pour moi dans ce tableau ! Ce... jaune... et ces vagues... scintillantes.

Dana cilla. De l'amour ? Du cœur ?

\- Oh ! Ma journée s'illumine soudainement ! scanda Yan en amorçant un autre pas en arrière. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Je suis tellement...

Il s'interrompit lorsque la petite main de Dana se posa sur sa toile, près de la sienne.

\- Je... je suis désolée, mais c'est dans mon tableau précédent que j'exprimais mon amour pour toi.

Sa voix était triste, ses yeux brillants.

\- Celui-ci n'est... pas pour toi. Je m'excuse, mais il faut que je le reprenne.

Elle tira légèrement mais rencontra une résistance. Yan l'observait avec une expression totalement neutre.

\- J'ai dû mal comprendre, dit-il très calmement.

Dana sentit un frisson dans son dos, de ceux qui la prenaient lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait une erreur monumentale.

\- Ce... je l'ai fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors...

\- Oh. Dois-je en déduire que tu envisages de passer à autre chose ? Non pas que cette situation que j'ai dû nous imposer me plaise, mais j'avais espoir que tu...

Il marqua un temps dramatique calculé.

\- Que tu ne m'oublies pas ainsi...

Il se mordit la lèvre, essentiellement pour ne pas rire devant la pâleur de son visage.

\- Mais Yan, ça n'a rien à voir, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais je suis peut-être trop naïf. J'en espérais sans doute trop.

Dana secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ça, il le savait parfaitement. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller. Jusqu'où il devrait aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et donc ce que personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'avoir.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que nous pourrions tout surmonter, malgré les obstacles ? Alors que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi !

\- Mais moi aussi !

Tout en criant, Dana tira sur le tableau de toutes ses forces. Yan ne s'y attendait pas et la toile fila entre ses doigts. Il reste un instant coi devant l'expression qu'elle affichait.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps ! À un point que personne n'aurait sûrement pu l'imaginer ! Tu... si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai fait, pour toi et seulement toi !

Yan se ressaisit et plissa les yeux, se donnant un air un défi.

\- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir justement, car étant donné la situation, j'ai du mal à le croire !

Dana parla sans même réfléchir.

\- Je suis montée sur leur bateau ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le navire des hommes-poissons du doigt.

Cette fois, Yan fut réellement pris au dépourvu et laissa sa mâchoire tomber.

\- Que... quoi ?

Emportée par son élan, par l'espoir d'être innocentée, Dana enchaîna :

\- Oui ! Je voulais m'introduire en pleine nuit afin de leur reprendre ce qu'on a dû t'emprunter pour me sauver la vie. Pour qui d'autre aurais-je fait ça si ce n'est pour toi ?

Yan resta silencieux encore un instant avant de redevenir posé.

\- Donc, tu dis que tu t'es introduite sur leur bateau ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, oui.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas fait prendre ?

Le visage amer de Katsu surgit devant ses yeux et son cœur fit un bond. Incapable de parler, Dana fit simplement non de la tête. Cela, elle ne tenait pas à le lui dire.

\- Et... tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Là encore, elle lui offrit le même geste.

\- Ils ont tout embarqué avec eux. J'aurais dû le savoir. Mais de toutes façons, c'était une erreur stupide. Donc je trouverais le moyen de payer ma dette différemment.

Yan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit lentement.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi... courageuse.

Dans son esprit, il utilisa un autre qualificatif, bien moins élogieux.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, je m'en excuse, se confondit-il. Et oui, tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas mettre ta vie en danger à nouveau.

Il semblait avoir oublié le tableau, aussi Dana poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je... je ferais mieux d'y aller, finit-elle par balbutier.

\- Oui oui. J'ai quelque chose à faire de toutes façons. Sois plus prudente à l'avenir, ma douceur.

Alors que Dana, après un dernier regard plein de chaleur, s'en retournait vers chez elle, Yan emprunta l'entrée du village, une lueur calculatrice dans la pupille.

\- Mais je crois que ça ne te suffira pas, cette fois.

Le tableau ne représentait qu'un ponctuel intérêt financier. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, utilisé à bon escient, pouvait se révéler une mine d'or.

 **ooOoo**

\- Je m'améliore.

Ce fut la première chose que Medley déclara en redescendant.

\- Même bien plus vite que ce que je n'aurais cru.

Cléo lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelle bonne nouvelle !

\- Faut dire que là, je suis sacrément motivée !

L'attitude de Gunther avait au moins eu un effet positif. Elle avait décuplée l'envie de Medley de guérir Cléo, juste pour que Gunther se retrouve face à elle et révèle son vrai visage. Selon la vérité, Medley se permettrait de distribuer une paire de baffes. Son angoisse s'était faite éclipser par son indignation et son impatience.

\- Encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

Cléo approuva du regard.

La porte s'ouvrit et les aînées mirent fin à la conversation.

\- Apparemment, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, commenta Medley en remarquant que Dana détenait encore son œuvre.

Dana secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je reviendrais demain. Puis le jour d'après. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois.

Medley leva les yeux au ciel et partit mettre le couvert. Cléo fit signe à Dana de s'approcher.

\- Tu sais, une fois guérie, je pourrais aller à Skéolia pour lui dire que tu veux le voir, tout simplement. Même si le hasard semble plus attrayant ou possède un côté magique, il est aussi plus rare.

Dana posa le tableau et prit place auprès d'elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais en attendant, je continuerais de l'attendre au même endroit.

Medley tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Apparemment, même si elle n'approuvait pas totalement et qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Katsu semblait déjà être plus fréquentable que Yan. Ou alors le fait que l'esprit de Dana ne tourne pas autour de lui en ce moment faisait l'effet un bol d'air frais bienvenu.

\- On aura autre chose à faire en priorité, marmonna-t-elle tout de même.

Cléo acquiesça. Il y avait plein de choses qu'elle voulait faire. Des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais songé si elle n'avait pas été immobilisée.

Il y a certaines envies qu'on se découvre lorsqu'on est dans l'impossibilité de les réaliser.

Elle voulait aller voir Gunther.

Elle voulait courir avec Katsu.

Elle voulait planter des arbres dans la clairière près de Skéolia.

Elle voulait remercier Shirley pour les avoir aidées la dernière fois.

Elle voulait...

Cléo effaça cette dernière pensée avant même de la formuler. Certaines envies, sorties de nul part et complètement absurdes, pouvaient devenir dangereuses si on y prêtait trop d'attention. Il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir.

Bien plus tard, lorsque tous les lampions s'éteignirent, elle ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'une seconde d'inattention, laissa son visage apparaître. Elle s'empressa de les ouvrir, saisie d'une sensation de peur et de manque.

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici._

Très loin, dans un monde qui n'existait pas, Cléo entendit le rire de l'homme-requin, qui se moquait d'elle.

 **ooOoo**

À Skéolia, Katsu se laissait aller sur un banc à l'extérieur, écoutant les rires et exclamations triomphantes de ses camarades. Tous étaient rassemblés à l'écart, festoyant joyeusement. Katsu ignorait ce qu'Arlong leur avait dit, mais il avait réussi son coup, ils étaient des hommes complètement différents depuis son discours.

Katsu n'avait pas spécialement cherché à savoir ce qui s'était dit. Il était clair que son capitaine l'avait volontairement tenu éloigné. Il se disait qu'il devait respecter la volonté d'Arlong et rester dans le noir. C'était sa punition. Ou peut-être qu'un événement qu'ils avaient tous prévu se produirait bientôt et que, n'étant pas au courant, Katsu dévoilerait plus facilement s'il avait l'étoffe ou non ? Comme pour le mettre à l'épreuve ? Le jeune homme acceptait aussi cette méthode, pour en avoir lui-même le cœur net.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Katsu ne perçut le mouvement près de lui que très tardivement. Intrigué, il releva la tête pour voir qui se tenait là, et faillit dégringoler de surprise par terre.

Un humain l'observait, l'air confiant et un peu dédaigneux. Son Altesse Roi des Cons en personne.

\- Bien le bonsoir, lança-t-il sur un ton faussement aimable.

Katsu cilla, persuadé d'être victime d'une quelconque illusion, puis se mit à grogner et se leva en le fusillant du regard. Yan leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Nul besoin d'afficher telle animosité, je viens en paix.

Le jeune homme-poisson ravala son commentaire. Il n'aimait ni le ton doucereux que cet humain prenait, ni les paroles qu'il employait. En fait, tout chez lui lui était insupportable au plus haut point. Jusqu'à sa beauté trop lisse et parfaite, qui lui rappelait un peu un plat favori dont on aurait abusé jusqu'à le rendre écœurant. Katsu était persuadé que cet impression ne différerait que très peu même si Dana n'était pas lié à lui.

\- Tu viens en paix ? Sage décision, commenta Katsu avec un rictus. Seulement, il se pourrait que tu repartes les pieds devant, coco !

Puisqu'il en avait l'occasion, pourquoi se priver ?

Yan eut alors un étrange sourire confiant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais cela m'étonnerait.

Katsu lui rendit un sourire, qu'il fit de son mieux pour rendre carnassier.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui. En fait, je souhaiterais parler à votre capitaine.

Le sourire de Katsu s'évanouit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Pardon mais je préfère traiter directement avec lui, j'insiste.

Décidément, le jeune homme-poisson exécrait de plus en plus cette fausse politesse. Il pouvait sentir, à défaut d'entendre, le mépris qu'il lui adressait. Inutile de prendre de gant avec ce genre d'individu.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une chose, coco : ici, c'est Arlong qui se déplace sur votre territoire et non l'inverse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous laisse en vie qu'il vous tolère, bien au contraire, les êtres comme toi le répugnent ! Venir ici sans y être invité relève d'une grande imprudence. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir fissa !

Il perçu clairement un mouvement de recul chez Roi des Cons et un élan de plaisir bondit en lui.

 _Ouh que ça fait du bien !_

Cependant, l'humain sembla se reprendre et revint à la charge.

\- Le problème, c'est que d'autres d'entre nous se déplacent déjà sur votre territoire. C'est de ça que je voulais parler.

Katsu fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Yan dévoila ses dents un bref instant.

\- Et bien, je dispose d'informations. Et il se trouve que certains n'hésitent pas à violer votre propriété amarrée à la plage de Chryselle.

Katsu écarquilla les yeux, n'osant y croire.

 _Elle lui a dit ? Et il... il ose faire ça !_

Il serra les poings et les dents, réprimant un désir urgent de lui sauter dessus. L'envie de rugir le prit et il ouvrit la bouche. Mais au dernier moment, une idée lui vint, et il ravala sa colère pour se composer un visage calme mais sombre.

\- Je vois, ça a l'air grave en effet. Je vais avertir mon capitaine. Cependant, ne restes pas à découvert, les autres ne sont pas aussi tendres que moi.

\- Je comprends, approuva Yan en souriant fièrement. Je vous attendrais dans la clairière juste derrière moi.

\- Parfait, conclut Katsu avant de tourner les talons.

 _Oui parfait. Attends un peu !_

En réalité, le jeune homme-poisson l'aurait bien étripé sur place, il était certain que cela rendrait service à beaucoup de monde. Mais il n'avait jamais tué auparavant, et il ne voulait surtout pas se salir les mains avec Roi des Cons.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu des réjouissances et se fraya un chemin à travers ses camarades déjà bien arrosés. Certains lui lancèrent un signe joyeux de la main auquel il répondit, d'autres ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui. Arlong, non loin de là, ne le remarqua pas, occupé à se livrer à un concours de beuverie assez corsé. Katsu marcha aussi naturellement que possible, entra dans sa maison non loin et se hâta d'aller chercher ce qu'il voulait.

Plus tard, il se rendit sans encombre jusqu'à la clairière et y retrouva Yan qui attendait, comme convenu.

\- Comme je le pensais, mon capitaine ne tient pas à être dérangé pour l'instant. Le couper dans son bien-être n'est absolument pas recommandé.

\- Je vois... quand puis-je revenir dans ce cas ?

Katsu montra alors ce qu'il avait prit dans sa chambre : un coquillage aussi grand que sa main, qui avait la forme d'une coquille de bernard-l'hermite.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Yan observa sans grand intérêt l'objet en question puis secoua la tête. Évidemment, ce genre de chose ne se trouvait, aux dernières nouvelles, qu'au fin fond des océans.

\- C'est un dial, expliqua-t-il. Plus précisément un audio dial. Si tu parles dedans, nous pourrons enregistrer tes dires. Arlong aura donc tout le temps d'écouter ton témoignage quand il sera enclin à le faire.

Il activa le dial et le maintint un peu plus haut.

\- Je t'en prie, Roi... hem, Yannis, c'est ça ?

\- Yan, corrigea le concerné en grinçant.

\- Autant pour moi. Donc, qu'es-tu donc venu nous dire ?

Tandis que Yan se lançait dans un long monologue retraçant l'acte de Dana, Katsu serrait les dents derrière ses lèvres closes. Dire qu'il avait effacé l'un de ses morceaux de musique préféré pour récolter la voix de Roi des Cons à la place. Quel gâchis !

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint-il au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi venir nous raconter ça ? Cela implique tout de même de dénoncer, et donc de risquer la vie d'un des tiens.

Yan haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Disons seulement que je sais de quel côté il vaut mieux se tenir. J'aime penser que je sais faire preuve de plus de discernement que les autres.

\- Quelle modestie ! ironisa Katsu en plissant les yeux. Pourtant, pour moi, cela ne justifie pas le fait que tu dénonces carrément ta... _ton âme-sœur_.

Il savait que Roi des Cons exerçait sur Dana un pouvoir qui n'avait pas grand chose de pur ou beau, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à le voir ricaner doucement.

\- Seule une âme devrait compter pour un individu sensé : la sienne propre. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne. Libre aux autres de faire différemment.

Si des informations compromettantes sur Dana ne s'y trouvaient pas désormais, Katsu aurait volontiers passé l'enregistrement en boucle sur toute l'île dès le lendemain. Il força un sourire avec difficulté.

\- Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé le premier jour, vous m'aviez pourtant semblé liés, en quelque sortes.

Yan pouffa brièvement.

\- Pas spécialement, mais que voulez-vous ? Vous connaissez les femmes...

Katsu ne sut dire ce qui lui donna le plus envie de le frapper : son attitude ou le regard qu'il lui lança, qui suggérait clairement « Oh, bien sûr que non, suis-je bête, vous n'avez aucune chance ! ».

\- Bref, reprit soudainement Yan, revenons à nos moutons. Je pourrais vous dégoter d'autres informations, ce qui contribuerait, vous conviendrez, à vous rendre service. De ce fait, je souhaiterais négocier avec vous, votre capitaine j'entends, un marché... disons, équitable.

 _Vas te faire foutre !_

\- Intéressant. Je soumettrais ta proposition.

 _Rebut de l'immonde humanité !_

\- Cependant, sache qu'Arlong ne traite qu'avec des humains triés minutieusement. Il ne m'appartient pas de dire ce qui lui est utile ou non, ou toi de dire ce qui est ou non négociable. S'il est intéressé, il viendra te trouver lui-même. Est-ce assez clair ?

Yan n'appréciait sans doute pas ce déroulement, mais il n'osa pas le contredire.

 _Fétide poiscaille !_

\- Limpide, je vous remercie.

 _Puisse votre espèce disparaître, que l'air devienne respirable !_

\- Je vais donc me retirer à présent. J'espère bientôt faire des affaires avec vous.

\- Bien sûr. Tout à fait.

En repartant chacun de leur côté, ils avaient la même lueur brûlant le regard.

 _Immonde créature !_

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Katsu observa son audio dial. Il suffisait d'une pression sur le dessus pour que le son en sorte. Mais il était hors de question qu'Arlong entende ça.

Quelqu'un d'autre, en revanche, le devait.

 _Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, idiote. Je ne veux juste pas aller dans son sens._

Les ordures comme lui le répugnait au plus haut point. Et il savait que, même s'il les utilisait parfois, Arlong pensait de même. Peu importait les circonstances ou les divergences, jamais son capitaine ne vendrait un membre de son peuple à l'ennemi.

Là dessus, il pensait bien comprendre son capitaine.

 **ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Arlong ouvrit les yeux, il fut saisit par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis pas mal de temps : la sensation de manque. Cela ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il dut se concentrer un très long moment avant de pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se rappela qu'il se sentait souvent ainsi plus jeune, sans qu'il n'en sache précisément la raison. En général, il éprouvait cet état lorsqu'il se sentait seul, mais aussi après avoir payé et consommé une femme. Le genre d'impression que quelque chose manquait, terriblement, et que quoi qu'il fasse pour la trouver, il sentait que tout demeurait vain, que rien n'avait de sens.

Mais ce qui avait encore moins de sens, c'était le moment présent. Pourquoi diable se sentait-il ainsi aujourd'hui ? Au contraire, tout allait bien, et il n'était pas seul, ni particulièrement frustré. Ils avaient effrayé les humains, reconstitué leur stock de nourriture et d'alcool, l'humeur de ses hommes était au meilleur point et lui-même souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait ficelé un scénario qui plaisait à tout le monde, qui lui avait permis de sauver la face, à tout point de vue. Et il avait bien festoyé la veille.

Rien ne manquait. Et pourtant...

Arlong se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rendre présentable. Il maintint une expression parfaitement imperméable. Il partait du principe que s'il ne montrait pas son trouble, celui-ci disparaîtrait de lui-même. Il prenait alors son mal en patience et attendait de revenir à son état normal.

Mais, aujourd'hui plus encore que toutes les autres fois, cette chose grattait, titillait, ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

À croire qu'il avait réellement oublié un détail qui, pourtant, se tenait juste sous ses yeux.

 _Je devrais peut-être vraiment aller voir une femme, finalement._

Après tout, il lui suffirait d'utiliser son escargophone pour contacter l'établissement de son île, si loin maintenant, et de demander quelle était la prostituée la plus proche de Calm Stone. Ce serait facile. Il se remémora alors la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shirley et le visage de la cervelle de moineau surgit presque naturellement dans un coin de sa tête sans qu'il ne le réalise tout de suite. Il faillit stopper net ses mouvements.

 _Une vraie femme, j'ai dit !_

Néanmoins, la sensation s'accentua à cet instant. L'homme-requin grogna. Puis il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

 _Ce que nous voulons, nous prenons._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas joué avec elle. Peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas assez. Il s'était juste privé trop longtemps, cela suffisait.

 _Si tu ne me distraits plus comme je l'entends, je n'aurai qu'à trouver un nouveau jouet. C'est tout simple._

Oui, c'était tout simple, mais Arlong espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ça. C'était étrange, mais c'était comme si jamais il ne pourrait retrouver quelqu'un comme elle sur cette île. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une quelconque valeur. Il avait déjà cohabité avec quelques humains, et par là, il entendait les autoriser à vivre sans se soucier de la taxe mais en les forçant à travailler pour lui. Parce qu'ils avaient des talents qui lui étaient profitables. Il ne s'en débarrassait que lorsqu'il ne leur reconnaissait plus d'utilité.

Mais elle ? Qu'avait-elle ?

L'homme-requin sortit et marcha en chassant ces questions inutiles. Au final, il lui suffisait de suivre ses envies. Il les laissa donc le guider et sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **ooOoo**

\- Tu es prête ?

Cléo leva les yeux de son livre sur les encens et les posa sur sa sœur. Medley se tenait là, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as réussi ?

Medley eut une petite moue.

\- Non, mais je préfère te torturer toi. ...évidemment que j'ai réussi ! Tu crois que je te le demanderais sinon ?

Il n'y avait aucune fierté dans sa voix, aucune joie. Juste la simple irritation de devoir répondre à une question stupide.

\- Pardonnes-moi, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu fais sans réfléchir.

Cléo ignora l'insulte et enleva son drap. Son corps habillé à présent découvert lui semblait, de son point de vue, lourd et inapte. Elle avait dû effectivement grossir un peu, et surtout perdre du muscle. Sa jambe, compressée dans ses bandages, parut pulser imperceptiblement d'impatience.

\- Enfin bref. J'ai encore besoin de m'immerger. Tu ne m'en veux pas si j'utilise ça ?

Elle désigna la cuve encore remplie d'eau qu'elle avait installée plus tôt dans la matinée près du lit, afin que Cléo puisse se laver un minimum avec autonomie. Cléo acquiesça. Une fois dedans, Medley frissonna et s'affaissa légèrement.

\- Bon sang, c'est fou ce que ça pompe comme énergie ! s'exclama-t-elle bien plus bas que d'ordinaire. T'imagines même pas !

Puis elle inspira profondément et retroussa les manches de sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Bon, et bien... je me permets.

Là-dessus, elle aida Cléo à se défaire de son sarouel. Cela leur prit un certain temps, comme lorsque Cléo avait besoin de se changer. Medley grimaça.

\- Tss ! J'aurais dû faire comme le toubib et le déchirer au scalpel !

Cléo tiqua.

\- Si on peut éviter ça m'arrangerait, fit-elle douloureusement entre ses dents.

\- Ouais m'enfin... ça aurait été bien plus vite et tu n'aurais même pas eu à remuer. C'est vrai quoi ! Il aurait suffi de tracer une ligne ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas aussi douée que le doc, alors peut-être que c'est mieux si...

Medley poursuivit son monologue tout en se dépatouillant avec le pantalon de sa sœur, mais Cléo n'écoutait plus, rattrapée par un vent glacial.

 _Il suffit de tracer une ligne._

Combien de temps encore ces souvenirs la hanteraient-ils ?

\- Bon voilà ! C'est parti alors...

Prenant une autre inspiration, Medley apposa sa main sur la cuisse de Cléo qui sursauta, revenant au moment présent. Medley prit cela pour de la douleur et ne fit aucun commentaire. Cléo s'efforça de rester calme et immobile.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'ouvrir, mais de refermer. Pas question de tracer de ligne.

Bientôt, il lui sembla que la main de Medley devenait plus chaude. Ou était-ce sa jambe ? Sa blessure ? Impossible d'être précise. Puis il y eut un fourmillement, une sensation de tiraillement qui se manifesta. Cléo serra les dents et bloqua sa respiration pour ne pas perturber la concentration de sa sœur. La blessure se refermait lentement, elle le sentait. Medley était sur la bonne voie.

Cléo eut soudain l'impression d'entendre un chuchotement. Elle regarda sa sœur, qui bougeait doucement les lèvres et tendit l'oreille.

\- Nous naissons de la poussière. Nous retournons à la poussière. Tous.

La sensation de chaleur s'accentua.

\- Mais pour toi, pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le tiraillement s'intensifia d'un coup et cette fois, Cléo rejeta sa tête en arrière sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle chercha de l'air. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Puis Medley retira sa main.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Cléo, haletante, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec précaution. Machinalement, ses mains trouvèrent les bandages et les déchirèrent, presque désespérément. Le tissu blanc souillé tomba sur le sol et révéla ce qui restait de la blessure : une cicatrice de la taille de sa paume, étalée dans sa chair comme l'impact d'une bille de peinture.

Tandis que Medley sortait de la cuve, Cléo, un peu secouée, caressa la cicatrice, puis la palpa, puis la massa. Elle contracta ses membres inférieurs, les remua, les replia vers elle. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti persistait encore, mais elle s'estompait doucement.

\- Ça va Cléo ? demanda sa sœur.

Incapable de parler, Cléo acquiesça. En réalité, elle ne réalisait pas très bien.

\- Bon, tant mieux. Excuse-moi, je vais aller m'allonger un moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et ça m'a épuisée. Peux-tu m'attendre encore un peu ?

À nouveau, Cléo lui répondit sans émettre un son. Medley non plus n'avait pas l'air de réaliser. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Mais, lorsque sa sœur disparut à l'étage, Cléo rajusta son sarouel et posa prudemment ses deux pieds au sol. Elle se leva, plia, marcha, s'arrêta, fit un tout petit saut, puis un autre plus haut. Elle marcha encore, autour de la table centrale, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'elle accélérait petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle parvenait à courir en ne sentant qu'une raideur dans sa jambe, un sourire étira ses lèvres et un rire incontrôlable monta inlassablement dans sa gorge. Et accéléra encore et sa joie explosa enfin.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'un véritable hurlement de joie retentit derrière les murs de la maison. Il stoppa net son geste, décontenancé, et cilla. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se ressaisir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un éclair bleu passa juste sous son nez avec une force qui fit voler ses longs cheveux noirs et faillit faire décoller son chapeau. Il resta immobile, la main toujours levée devant lui, en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il parvint à regarder par-dessus son épaule, la cervelle de moineau cavalait et sautait dans toutes les directions, surexcitée, les bras tendus comme si elle volait. Son rire emplit l'air et il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu un aussi grand sourire.

Et elle ne l'avait même pas vu.

L'homme-requin rajusta son chapeau de feutre tout en oscillant entre agacement et soulagement.

Elle avait l'air d'être restée intacte.

Il s'approcha et se planta tout près d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait face à la mer. Elle avait les bras toujours écartés, inspirant profondément, une expression de pur bien-être sur son visage. Les embruns, le soleil, elle semblait tout savourer.

Arlong dut résister pour ne pas poser sa main sur son épaule et la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il observa le changement qui opéra sur son corps, comme cela lui arrivait parfois quand elle réalisait quelque chose, puis elle se retourna fluidement. En le voyant _enfin_ , la lueur pétillante dans ses yeux persista encore quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre et son sourire s'affaissa un peu.

\- Bien le bonjour, cervelle de moineau ! lança-t-il avec son habituel sourire carnassier. Je t'ai manqué ?

Cléo resta un moment sans voix, puis elle se pinça fortement. Arlong ricana.

Oui, elle était restée la même.


	19. Chapter 17

Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant à accomplir, tant qui avaient attendu son retour. Ça avait été si long, au point que patienter encore relevait de la torture. Cependant, Cléo se devait de s'imposer un délai supplémentaire, la situation l'exigeait cruellement.

Devant elle, l'homme-requin et son sourire arrogant la narguaient, mais elle fit de son mieux pour que sa présence ne réduise pas sa bonne humeur à néant. Elle bascula subtilement son poids sur sa jambe jusque là invalide et l'absence de douleur suffit à la faire sourire à nouveau.

\- Oh, bonjour Arlong ! chantonna-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle aurait bien pouffé devant son expression mais au même instant, sa jambe flageola et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tenta bien de se rattraper mais, emportée par son élan, elle finit un genou dans l'herbe. Bien au-dessus d'elle, Arlong ricana.

\- À tomber par terre, ironisa-t-il.

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, Cléo leva les yeux vers lui et déglutit. De ce point de vue, l'homme-requin paraissait vraiment immense. Elle s'interrogea et la question se formula automatiquement, juste après un sifflement.

\- Vous faites quelle taille en fait ?

Arlong haussa un sourcil puis décida de la taquiner un peu.

\- Ma chère, comme tu y vas !

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, donc il insista un peu :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dévoile si commodément.

Cléo pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement perdue, et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas que Taisa lui ait appris que, chez les hommes-poissons, la taille soit un sujet sensible. Pour les humains, c'était plutôt le poids. Néanmoins, il était évident que Taisa n'avait pas pensé, ou jugé utile, de lui détailler toutes les coutumes de son peuple.

\- Ah, excusez-moi. C'est juste que, vu d'ici, vous êtes vraiment impressionnant.

Il n'y avait aucune flatterie dans sa voix, elle livrait juste son point de vue en toute honnêteté. Arlong ne put se retenir et bomba le torse.

\- Shahahaha ! Tu n'as même pas idée ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

La cervelle de moineau cilla. Il ne manquait plus que Shirley et son intolérance à la grossièreté et le tableau aurait été parfait. Rien qu'à imaginer la scène, il manqua d'être pris d'un fou rire. L'humaine finit par se relever quelque peu péniblement sans faire de commentaires. À cet instant, l'homme-poisson réalisa l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Je vois que tu récupères vite, commenta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire qui perdit en sincérité.

Cléo sentit son cœur s'accélérer et préféra tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre.

\- Oh ça oui, mais j'ai surtout eu de la chance, c'était moins grave qu'on ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Arlong plissa les yeux et son regard soupçonneux oscilla entre sa jambe et son visage. Il n'était pas très enclin à la croire sur parole. Chu était un excellent tireur, ses attaques, placées au bon endroit, se révélaient souvent meurtrières. Qu'elle s'en soit remise si vite tenait du miracle, voire de l'impossible.

\- Quel heureux hasard, ironisa-t-il. N'aurais-tu pas plutôt oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Cléo fronça légèrement les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Heu... non, pas que je sache. Mais si je dois vraiment tout relater, je suis obligée d'être impressionnée par votre camarade. Désagréablement. Personne n'avait encore réussi à m'atteindre à cette vitesse.

Elle espérait qu'un compliment lui ferait baisser sa garde. Il était hors de question de mêler Medley à cela. Elle fit tout son possible pour conserver la même expression. Mieux valait clore le sujet.

\- C'est gentil de votre part de vous en inquiéter en tout cas. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé que pour ça ?

Toujours suspicieux, Arlong voulait cependant bien lui concéder qu'il avait lui-même été impressionné par sa rapidité. Il lui accorda donc le bénéfice du doute, pour le moment.

\- En effet, quelle perspicacité ! grinça-t-il. Tu as sûrement entendu parlé de notre descente au village, il y a quelques jours.

Il ricana devant la soudaine pâleur de son visage.

\- Je... non, balbutia-t-elle, angoissée. Personne ne m'a rien dit et... vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici... que... qu'avez-vous... ?

\- Oh, tu aurais préféré me voir plus tôt ? railla l'homme-requin.

\- Non ! cria Cléo, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

La jeune femme ne pourrait jamais avouer de toute sa vie que, pendant un infime moment de folie, étouffée par son invalidité et la monotonie, elle avait souhaité le voir. Mais non, non ! Ce n'était pas dans ce sens ! C'était juste que tout aurait été préférable que de rester coincée, rien de plus !

À présent, Arlong souriait cruellement, les yeux glacials.

\- Ouch, se moqua-t-il sobrement. Inquiète pour ces vermines ? Tu ne fais pourtant pas l'unanimité parmi eux tu sais ? Si tu les avais vus et entendus...

Il se pencha vers elle alors qu'elle reculait dangereusement vers le bord de la falaise. Avec amusement, il avança à son tour en se demandant si elle déraperait.

\- Peut-être aurais-je dû les réduire au silence, suggéra-t-il en baissant le ton. De tels parasites ne méritent pas de continuer à vivre, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Cléo fit un autre pas en arrière et sentit son talon partir dans le vide. Elle ne tenait plus que sur sa jambe tout juste guérie, qui commençait à trembler. Tout en bas, les vagues s'écrasaient contre la paroi rocheuse avec un bruit particulièrement assourdissant. Tout près d'elle, l'homme-requin dévoila ses dents acérées.

\- Après tout ce qui est arrivé, n'es-tu pas en colère ?

Il lui suffisait d'un seul pas de plus pour qu'elle se penche en arrière et perde l'équilibre. L'humaine si proche jeta des coups d'œil craintifs de tous les côtés pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait que lui.

\- Je... je le suis.

Elle supplia de toutes ses forces sa jambe de tenir.

\- J'ai été entraînée dans un pari absurde que je ne pouvais refuser. On m'a tiré dessus. Et maintenant tout ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé me tournent le dos, guidés par la peur. Bien sûr que je suis en colère. Mais...

Dans sa position, elle se tint aussi droite que possible et prit sa voix la plus claire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à eux que j'en veux. Et si, pour survivre, ils doivent me mettre à part, je comprends. Je ne peux pas les blâmer.

L'homme-requin eut un rictus agacé et décida de combler le peu de distance qui restait entre eux. Puis, avant que Cléo n'ait pu basculer, il la saisit par le col et tendit le bras. Cléo, pendue au-dessus du vide, laissa échapper un cri de panique et s'agrippa à son bras.

\- Je vois, commenta Arlong dans un murmure sadique. Tu es prête à tout pardonner tant qu'il s'agit de ton espèce. Ou tu penses peut-être que la peur excuse tout ? Et toi alors ? Es-tu la même dans ce cas ?

Il sentit les doigts fins de la cervelle de moineau s'enfoncer dans son bras alors que, incapable de répondre, elle jetait des coups d'œil terrifiés en bas. Il tenait littéralement sa vie entre ses mains, et elle le savait.

\- A qui tournerais-tu le dos pour me convaincre de te laisser vivre ? La vie est trop précieuse, pour être perdue, et la peur est trop puissante pour être repoussée par de faibles créatures telles que vous !

Il eut alors un sourire en coin et prit un malin plaisir à relâcher ses doigts un par un, sous ses yeux affolés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que son index crocheté pour la maintenir en l'air. Il se délecta encore quelques secondes du spectacle, attendant qu'elle imite sa furie de sœur, lorsqu'il avait manqué de la tuer et qu'elle l'avait supplié de l'épargner.

Il vit ses larmes, il vit ses mains devenir blanches à force de serrer, il vit sa gorge retenir sa détresse. Il y avait, à n'en point douter, une envie de vivre. Mais il n'entendit rien d'elle. Pas une supplique. Arlong sonda son regard et cessa de sourire. C'était comme si elle se contentait d'attendre qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait décidé, même si elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à lui.

Finalement il recula enfin et la laissa tomber sur la terre ferme devant lui.

\- Mais c'est précisément en cela que vous n'êtes pas complètement à jeter. Cela vous rend dociles et impuissants.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cléo ne répondit rien. La panique opérait encore sur elle et la faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Pendant un terrible instant, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée au-dessus du vide, face à Arlong. Elle était revenue dans cet endroit, en compagnie de ces gens qu'elle ne pouvait fuir. Pas même par la mort.

 _Tu comprends ? Tu n'es pas autorisée à mourir pour le moment._

 _Précieux enfant gâché._

 _Rappelle-toi toujours, Mockingbird, que tu ne vis selon notre bon vouloir._

 _Pimentons un peu les choses._

 _Amusons-nous ensemble._

Au-dessus d'elle, le rire froid de l'homme-requin l'arracha à ce monde. Ce fut étrange, mais à cet instant sa peur commença à se purger et, à la place, elle se sentit infiniment triste. Elle leva vers lui des yeux clairs qui ne fuyaient pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ? murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Arlong cessa de s'esclaffer et l'observa un moment en silence.

\- Tu veux mourir ?

Il parlait d'une voix très sérieuse et sévère qui lui rappela un peu la façon dont elle avait réprimandé Dana l'autre nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais... je...

Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il y en ait d'autres comme eux.

 _Nous n'agirions pas ainsi si tu n'existais pas. Nous blâmer n'a aucun sens._

\- Non, oubliez ça.

 _Par pitié, ne soyez pas comme eux !_

Elle se releva avec peine en frissonnant. Il valait mieux revenir au sujet principal.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous leur avez fait, signala-elle. Ils ne vous ont rien fait de mal, je suis la seule à vous avoir causé du tort.

L'homme-poisson n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait encore se préoccuper des autres qui n'avaient pas de considération pour elle. C'était presque comme si la vie qui comptait le moins était la sienne.

Enfin, cela lui importait peu.

\- Pas grand chose, finit-il par répondre. Des perquisitions, du réapprovisionnement, des visites de pure courtoisie. Ce qui deviendra bientôt la routine pour vous.

Cléo acquiesça, un peu soulagée que personne n'ait été blessé.

\- Et maintenant, c'est à notre tour ?

\- Exact. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas franc vers la maison. Derrière, Cléo le suivit de près et, une fois à l'intérieur, passa devant lui et se positionna dans l'escalier pour faire barrage, ce qui était ridicule.

\- Prenez ce qu'il vous faut, mais ne montez pas, déclara-t-elle.

L'homme-requin, qui avait commencé à inspecter les lieux, se rapprocha d'elle en entendant ses mots. Elle se tenait sur les premières marches et le dépassait très légèrement.

\- Oh vraiment ? fit-il dangereusement.

L'humaine écarta les bras.

\- Je vous ai donné de quoi acheter la tranquillité de mes sœurs et de mon ami, et vous avez accepté. Alors vous ne montez pas.

Le visage d'Arlong s'assombrit. Ses entrailles remuèrent désagréablement.

\- Et ton « ami » est là-haut aussi ? grinça-t-il.

Cléo inclina sa tête.

\- Non.

Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber.

\- J'ai très envie d'aller vérifier.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'humaine de se pencher vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je regrette, mais il va falloir vous contenter du rez-de-chaussée.

Arlong eut alors un sourire suspect, celui de quelqu'un qui accède à une requête tout en promettant un revirement lugubre. Puis il retourna à son inspection.

 _Si seulement tu savais ce que je vous réserve._

Mal à l'aise, Cléo de son côté n'osa pas bouger d'un poil et fit de son mieux pour ne pas émettre le moindre bruit, même en respirant. Elle observa ses moindres gestes, alors qu'il fouillait presque négligemment dans les placards, les tiroirs, jusque sous son matelas. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la cuisine, Cléo espéra qu'il leur laisserait la nourriture que leur avait préparé Gunther. Il y avait mis tout son cœur pour elles. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour aller contre la volonté d'Arlong, elle avait déjà joué son joker.

Seulement l'homme-requin ne toucha pas à la nourriture en premier. À la place, il s'intéressa la panoplie de couteaux aiguisés et se saisit du plus long. Cléo n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle manipuler cet ustensile, même si dans son immense main il paraissait bien moins impressionnant.

\- Faites attention, ne put-elle s'empêcher de l'avertir, il coupe très facilement !

L'homme-poisson lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Inquiète ? se moqua-t-il.

Cléo aurait aimé lui dire le contraire.

\- Faites attention, c'est tout, répéta-t-elle.

Arlong ricana avec dédain et passa ses phalanges sur le plat de la lame comme pour la provoquer. Plus il se rapprochait du tranchant, plus il sentait qu'effectivement le fil était fort bien aiguisé. Cléo, sentant l'appréhension grimper, rentra les épaules tout en levant les mains devant elle, comme si elle faisait face à un psychopathe qu'il fallait absolument calmer.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez ça, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Avec un demi-sourire, Arlong se détourna d'elle et fit mine de ranger l'ustensile mais, au dernier moment, il émit un sifflement et le couteau tomba sur la table. En un réflexe, Cléo couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et se précipita vers lui.

\- Arlong ça va ? demanda-t-elle en hâte. Faites voir !

Elle essaya de lui faire face alors que, le corps un peu secoué, l'homme-requin s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos en cachant sa main gauche. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas tranché un doigt. Cléo posa alors ses paumes sur son bras et il sembla abandonner son petit manège et cessa de bouger. Lorsqu'elle lui prit la main avec précaution, il se laissa faire et observa avec satisfaction son visage stupéfait se lever vers lui.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son corps trembla d'amusement à nouveau et il lui jeta un regard moqueur. Elle n'en revenait pas !

\- Oh, déçue ?

Les mots ôtés de sa bouche, Cléo pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et lui administra une petite tape sur le biceps. Il éclata de rire devant sa moue. C'était tellement facile de la piéger !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment cru que vous vous étiez blessé !

Arlong se pencha vers elle, la moquerie toujours inscrite dans ses traits.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

 _Après tout oui, et alors ?_

\- Oh ! Et alors rien du tout ! Ça m'est égal ! rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant de gêne et d'indignation.

Et elle détourna les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face une seconde de plus. Arlong continua de ricaner, curieusement à l'aise. Il n'avait pas très envie que la cervelle de moineau ne se décide enfin à s'éloigner de lui.

Ce fut étrange, mais à cet instant, il se rappela cette soirée à Skéolia, où elle était venue le voir pour marchander avec lui. Inconsciemment, sans la lâcher des yeux, il passa sa main sur la table débarrassée et écouta le bruit étonnement fort de cette caresse sur le bois. Pendant un bref instant, il éprouva la forte envie de revenir à cette soirée, de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait.

Si Shirley n'était pas intervenue, que ce serait-il passé ?

Il eut très envie de le savoir, mais la pensée de sa petite sœur suffit à le refroidir. Sa bonne humeur mise à mal, Arlong se détourna enfin de la table, des ustensiles et de l'humaine en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Les humains sont si stupides, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

À côté de lui Cléo soupira mais ne rebondit pas. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir représenter à elle seule l'humanité entière, elle-même se considérait comme étant stupide.

 _Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne discuterais pas calmement avec lui. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour lui. Et jamais je ne me serais laissée embarquée dans ce pari pour commencer._

À cette pensée, Cléo leva la tête vers lui.

\- Arlong ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

L'homme-requin lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Il faut voir. Si tu en as la capacité.

Cléo ignora l'insulte.

\- Comment va se passer la fin du mois ?

Le sourire d'Arlong s'effaça. Il fronça les sourcils et il garda un moment le silence avant de lui accorder une réponse.

\- Les termes du pari étaient clairs. Je suis un homme de parole en ce qui concerne l'argent. Quoi ? Doutais-tu de moi par hasard ? cracha-t-il en surprenant son regard.

\- Franchement, vu comment ça s'est fini, j'avoue que j'avais des doutes. Comme tout le monde.

Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la sensation d'avoir gagné. Au fond, elle avait perdu sur un tout autre plan. On avait réussi à la stopper en plein vol. Pour elle, c'était une vraie défaite, un rappel de la réalité qui la narguait. Même avec les conseils de Taisa, elle avait stagné à un niveau insuffisant. Elle ne lui avait pas fait honneur.

\- Et bien considère que tu pourras bien dormir à présent que tu es rassurée, bougonna Arlong avec un rictus.

Cléo voyait bien que ça lui coûtait de devoir sortir ces mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir d'une situation qu'il avait lui-même créée. Elle inclina légèrement la tête devant lui en guise de remerciements et lui sourit sincèrement. L'homme-poisson grogna et retourna à ses perquisitions.

Un peu plus détendue, Cléo laissa la bonne nouvelle l'imprégner tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop le montrer devant lui.

 _Peut-être que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance sur certains points. C'est un progrès._

À ce moment-là, une curieuse envie de savourer un air musical la saisit. Elle quitta sa position à son tour et chercha dans ses disques. Oh que c'était bon de pouvoir le faire soi-même ! Avec la lecture, la musique était restée l'un de ses rares plaisirs durant ces derniers jours, mais le fait de pouvoir exécuter elle-même ces mouvements lui donnait tout de suite un accès à une autre dimension.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur un morceau qu'elle n'avait pas écouté depuis longtemps et dont elle ne se souvenait pas très bien. Juste avant de le mettre, elle lança un coup d'œil à Arlong, mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans des pensées bien sombres et ne réagit pas. Avec précaution, elle plaça le vinyle sur le plateau et posa doucement le lève-bras dessus, s'assurant que le volume restait bas. La musique emplit timidement l'espace et les cordes de guitare résonnèrent immédiatement en elle, réveillant une nostalgie enfouie au plus profond de son être.

Cléo fut soulagée qu'Arlong ne perturbe pas le son apaisant. Peut-être n'entendait-il même pas ? Elle n'osa rien dire et préféra aller faire bouillir de l'eau et préparer un thé. Elle sortit deux tasses, sans se soucier de savoir si l'homme-requin accepterait ou apprécierait ce breuvage. Effectuer ces gestes sur cet air avait quelque chose de magique, comme si la musique même la portait avec légèreté et estompait tout le reste. Comme un rêve.

Les notes l'entraînèrent loin, très loin d'ici. Elle flotta dans des courants chauds et doux, s'enroula dans des couleurs merveilleuses qui n'existaient pas, se dissipa dans des sons enchanteurs. Son corps abstrait s'élevait avec une sensation de bonheur mélancolique, tombait doucement tel un nuage de plumes à l'approche de silences trompeurs.

Et au milieu de tout, apparut bientôt une présence avec elle. Dans cet espace intime où le temps n'existait pas, emporté par les sons, quelqu'un d'autre voyageait tout près d'elle.

Cléo ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu sensation plus agréable. C'était comme si un vent rassurant et chaud la caressait, l'enveloppait, la protégeait. Elle aurait voulu rester là-bas pour toujours, seule avec cette présence. Sur l'air ensorceleur, ils voyageaient ensemble.

C'est alors que, derrière elle, une voix rauque murmura son prénom dans un souffle.

La jeune femme battit doucement des paupières et sa conscience émergea comme si elle se réveillait. Puis elle identifia la voix grave et écarquilla les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son cœur fit un bond monumental.

Arlong s'était une fois de plus rapproché d'elle, un petit peu, et la regardait avec la même lueur que cette nuit à Skéolia. C'était tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y répondre. C'était presque comme si la vie de l'homme-requin en dépendait.

À nouveau, elle ressentit la présence, bien plus intensément qu'avant. Cléo n'osait comprendre, et elle put voir la même confusion chez lui.

À ce moment-là, la musique eut un sursaut désagréable et se mit à sauter.

Arlong se mit à ciller et Cléo lui tourna précipitamment le dos, se dirigeant vers le tourne-disque. Elle releva le bras, le passage grésillant s'interrompit et, n'osant à peine respirer, elle demeura immobile et silencieuse.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Cléo inspira profondément sans un bruit et, le cœur battant, murmura :

\- Arlong, est-ce que vous aussi...

Mais à cet instant, la porte claqua avec force. Les épaules de Cléo sursautèrent. Quand elle se retourna, l'homme-requin était parti. Et plus que du soulagement, la jeune femme ressentit un vide.

Sans un mot, Cléo alla machinalement remplir les deux tasses qui attendaient sur la table. Elle regarda la fumée s'élever avec douceur. Elle n'en toucha aucune.

Plus tard, la porte de la chambre de sa sœur s'ouvrit, mais Cléo ne bougea toujours pas.

\- Désolée, annonça Medley en descendant. J'avais besoin de ça.

Comme Cléo ne réagissait pas, elle s'avança à côté d'elle et agita sa main devant elle en la regardant bizarrement. Cléo cligna des yeux et finit par regarder sa sœur.

\- Ah... excuse-moi Medley je... j'ai dû rêver.

C'était l'explication la plus plausible.

\- Hum, fit Medley en observant la table. Deux tasses ?

Cléo tenta d'ignorer son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait.

\- Oui. L'une est pour toi.

\- Tu sais que je ne bois pas de thé.

\- C'est... oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais.

Medley secoua la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Cléo ? soupira-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effets secondaires... Enfin bon. Si tu es toujours d'accord, je suis prête à y aller.

 _Aller où déjà ? Oh oui, Gunther !_

Cléo se dit qu'elle n'allait effectivement pas très bien.

 **ooOoo**

Le décors défilait follement sur son passage. La respiration forte, Arlong tentait vainement de se débarrasser de ce déchirement dans sa poitrine. Plus il s'éloignait, plus cette sensation s'accentuait. Ce n'était pas sensé lui faire ça !

Il était furieux, bien plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre dans un filet et d'en avoir réchappé in extremis. C'était exactement ça, il avait failli se faire avoir !

C'en était trop ! Cette situation malsaine et insensée n'avait que trop duré !

Chacun de ses pas piétinait le sol avec force. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait trembler la terre. Même s'il ne pouvait se voir, il sentait dans ses traits tordus qu'il arborait une expression terrifiante. Quiconque le croiserait tremblerait sans doute de frayeur devant lui, même s'il s'agissait d'un de ses hommes.

Et, en effet, lorsqu'il arriva au village, tout ceux qui étaient sur place eurent un mouvement de recul. L'homme-requin s'arrêta, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, et tenta vainement de se calmer. Le visage de l'humaine, sa présence lui collait à la peau.

Il était souillé.

\- Kuroobi ! Chu ! Hachi ! beugla-t-il.

Les trois lieutenants répondirent presque immédiatement. Au moins, ils ne le faisaient pas attendre. Ils se tinrent en ligne devant lui, prêt à recevoir ses ordres, tandis que tous les autres attendaient en retenant leur souffle.

\- On lance le plan ! ragea le capitaine. Le plus tôt possible !

Hachi s'apprêta visiblement à faire un commentaire, sans doute innocent, mais Kuroobi l'arrêta d'un geste.

Arlong n'attendait pas d'autre réponse qu'un oui sans faille immédiat.

\- Ramenez-les moi ! continua-t-il entre ses dents. Les meilleurs que vous trouverez !

\- Cela nous prendra plusieurs jours avant de...

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y _maintenant_!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'activent. Suffoqué, Arlong gratta et frappa son tatouage recouvrant sa poitrine, là où la sensation persistait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais tu me le payeras ! Au centuple !

Au moins, lorsque ce serait fini, il aurait définitivement tiré un trait sur cette chose qu'ils partageaient. Et il redeviendrait vraiment lui-même.

Il ne finirait pas comme cet idiot de Tiger. Il ne se laisserait pas détruire.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo descendait la pente en trottinant, savourant l'air frais sur son visage. Derrière elle, Medley traînait les pieds en boudant.

\- On est vraiment obligées de passer pas là ? Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus court.

Cléo se retourna vers elle d'un petit saut et poursuivit son chemin à reculons.

\- C'est vrai, mais je veux passer voir Dana d'abord. Elle doit être encore sur la plage et je veux qu'elle voit quelles merveilles tu as fait avec moi !

Medley fit la moue en rosissant un peu.

\- S'tu veux, après tout. Mais pas de gaffe ! Tu es sur pied grâce à un élixir, point final !

\- Oui oui, acquiesça Cléo. Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé remercier Shirley aussi. Elle nous a bien aidé la dernière fois.

Sa sœur soupira avec bruit.

\- Je t'en prie Cléo, pas tout dans la même journée ! Et puis, tu ne comptes pas monter sur leur navire à ton tour ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais nous lui devons tout de même une fière chandelle. Dana encore plus, si Katsu a dit vrai et qu'elle est au courant de sa petite escapade.

\- Mouais... en plus, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, elle et cet enfoiré de requin se sont bien foutu sur la gueule ! J'ai pas tout vu, bien sûr, mais ça a commencé violemment !

Cléo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

\- Raison de plus. Elle s'est risquée pour nous.

 _Contre son propre frère._

 _Arlong..._

Cléo se retourna précipitamment pour masquer son trouble. Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux pour oublier ce rêve absurde. Désireuse d'éteindre la brûlure dans ses entrailles, elle accéléra soudainement, sourde aux protestation de Medley, pour recevoir le vent en pleine face. Elle se pencha encore et encore, rasa l'herbe, déforma le décors. Elle finit par sauter le plus loin possible et atterrit dans le sable. Sa jambe vacilla et elle tomba en arrière.

\- Je vais devoir regagner en tonicité, commenta-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu Medley ?

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, elle scruta les alentours et s'aperçut que sa sœur n'avait pas encore atteint la plage. Elle la voyait gesticuler sur le chemin, apparemment loin d'être ravie d'avoir été laissée derrière.

\- Ah mince...

Lorsque Medley la rejoignit enfin, Cléo lui adressa un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Son aînée allait la réprimander mais elle fut devancée.

\- C-C-Cléoooooo !

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face avant que Dana ne lui fonce dessus. Taclée, elle perdit une fois de plus l'équilibre et les deux sœur finirent enlacées sur le sable.

\- Tu es guérie ! Tu marches ! _Tu marches !_

\- Oui bon, on a vu ! ronchonna Medley.

Mais elle dut prendre son mal en patience, car Dana ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa sœur.

\- Hé hé, je voulais que tu vois ça avant d'aller voir Gunther, avoua la bleutée. Et toi ? Du nouveau ?

Dana secoua la tête, un peu dépitée.

\- Rien. Mais je vais attendre encore un peu.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, sous l'œil impatient de Medley, puis les deux aînées lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de s'en aller.

\- Bon ! clama Medley en s'étirant les doigts. C'est l'heure d'aller coller quelques baffes !

En traversant le village, Cléo put constater que, comme l'avait amèrement relaté sa sœur, la grande majorité des gens les esquivait. Certains, qui déambulaient avec de jeunes enfants, les prenaient avec hâte dans leur bras et changeaient de côté, ou même de rue. Cléo sentit un poids supplémentaire lui tomber dessus, mais elle prit malgré tout la main de sa sœur, dont elle ressentait le vif énervement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Medley, prétendit-elle en forçant un sourire.

\- Tu parles ! Regardes-moi tous ces hypocrites !

Cléo obéit et regarda, avec attention, avant de livrer ses conclusions.

\- Pas tous. Regardes bien toi aussi.

Parmi ceux qui se détournaient, Cléo repérait quelquefois un coup d'œil dans sa direction, qui ressemblait à du soulagement, suivit d'un semblant de sourire. Parfois, elle notait de l'inquiétude sur leur visage, de la gêne aussi. Pour Cléo, il était évident que beaucoup n'appréciaient pas de devoir lui tourner le dos, qu'ils se souciaient de son état.

\- Le plus important reste de survivre, fit Cléo en essayant de faire taire la tristesse que lui inspirait la situation. Je m'en voudrais bien plus si quelqu'un se faisait tuer parce qu'il m'a soutenu.

À côté d'elle, Medley soupira d'agacement d'une manière peu discrète.

\- Moi ça me dérange. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Moi non plus Medley, déplora Cléo. Moi non plus.

La traversée de Libblanc se déroula un peu différemment. Cléo reconnaissait ce qu'elle venait de voir chez quelques passants encore, mais d'autres se montrèrent au contraire plus violents.

\- Fous le camp d'ici !

\- On veut pas de toi !

\- C'est de ta faute si on se fait dépouiller et menacer !

Cléo sentit les doigts de sa sœur presser fortement les siens tandis qu'elle lançait des éclairs vers les propriétaires des voix hostiles. Par moment, elle n'hésitait pas à leur tendre un doigt bien haut.

Du coin de l'œil, la bleutée aperçut un petit garçon qui les observait passer.

\- Maman, c'est vraiment de leur faute ?

La mère, ne sachant visiblement que répondre, prit son fils par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa maison. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle choisirait de lui dire.

\- Putain ! jura Medley. Franchement Cléo, qu'ils nous soutiennent ou non, cela revient au même, ils nous isolent.

À cela, Cléo ne répliqua rien.

Soudain, en face d'elle, quelqu'un attira son attention. Les mains dans les poches, apparemment de mauvaise humeur, Katsu marchait dans leur direction, une sacoche jaune en tissu autour de la taille. Aujourd'hui, il portait un débardeur orange à rayures blanches et un bermuda bleu ciel. Les humains s'écartaient tout sans exception sur son passage.

L'homme-poisson les aperçut à son tour, mais n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Au moment où ils se croisèrent, Cléo murmura :

\- La plage.

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, sans ralentir.

\- Tu penses qu'il ira ? demanda Medley.

Cléo haussa une épaule. Elle ne possédait pas la science infuse.

 **ooOoo**

Dana dessinait des symboles dans le sable avec son pied pour faire passer le temps. Par curiosité, elle se demandait si elle serait capable d'en recouvrir toute la plage avant de pouvoir revoir Katsu. Elle soupira. Le vent effacerait sûrement tout. Mieux valait placer des cailloux sur les traits dans ce cas. Elle considéra l'idée et tenta d'imaginer quel aspect prendrait le paysage vu de dessus.

 _Je pourrais peindre chaque pierre pour créer une nouvelle œuvre !_

C'était étrange, penser à Katsu lui donnait énormément d'inspiration et d'idées, de celles qu'elle désirait exprimer sans aucune peur ou honte. Dana ne comprenait pas très bien, mais quelque chose en elle semblait avoir été déverrouillé, libéré. Avait-elle déjà ressenti ça auparavant ? Même en présence de Yan ? Elle n'arrivait plus à l'affirmer sans hésitation.

Bien sûr, sa relation avec Yan, ce lien qu'elle avait ficelé avec lui avait réveillé une passion aveugle, démesurée et, malheureusement, dangereuse parfois. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie vivante, ou plutôt sa vie prenait un sens. Elle avait enfin rejoint le terrain de sa mère, qui n'avait pas su conserver l'amour de son père. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue à son tour.

Mais, tapie au milieu de cette ferveur, rampait toujours un pressentiment. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait Yan, la peur d'être rejetée à son tour tentait de faire surface. Il lui avait fallu déployer des trésors de bonne volonté pour simplement croire que cela marcherait entre eux. Mais elle avait persisté, jusqu'à oublier cette peur, ne plus savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tant qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'importance pour lui, elle était bien, et il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Dana aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Yan. Elle l'avait prouvé.

Avec Katsu, c'était différent.

Dana n'attendait pas spécialement de recevoir quoi que ce soit de sa part. Elle ne cherchait pas ardemment à obtenir son attention ou même son intérêt. Elle n'attendait pas de récompense particulière. Si ce n'est celle de lui apporter quelque chose.

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens bien quand je regarde ton tableau._

Dana voulait peut-être tout simplement rendre Katsu heureux ? Un tout petit peu plus.

Sa main se resserra autour de son tableau, alors qu'un pincement dans la poitrine lui arrachait une grimace.

 _Mais de ce que j'ai fait a résulté l'inverse._

Quand Yan lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus la fréquenter, Dana avait bien entendu été déchirée. Mais les éléments étaient hors de son contrôle, la faute ne lui incombait pas vraiment. Si elle avait changé quoi que ce soit dans son attitude dans le cours des événements, le résultat aurait été le même. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant lui avait semblé profondément injuste et débordante, et elle n'avait pas su la gérer.

Avec Katsu c'était encore différent.

Elle était responsable. Ce n'était pas injuste. Sa culpabilité était méritée. C'était de sa faute.

C'est pourquoi elle voulait se rattraper. Ce n'était pas son malaise qu'elle voulait tranquilliser en priorité cette fois. Elle voulait avant tout apaiser celui qu'elle avait mis dans l'embarras. Cette fois c'était bien à elle de rectifier ses torts, de la bonne façon.

Dana s'accroupit en soupirant et commença a sélectionner des galets, sans se douter que, de sa maison aux murs à présent grisâtres, Yan l'observait à la jumelle.

 **ooOoo**

Il constata dans ses lentilles qu'elle avait de nouveau amené ce fameux tableau. Peut-être était-il encore temps de l'acquérir. Il avait confiance en son verbe pour la faire céder. Les filles autour de lui fonctionnaient pratiquement toutes de manière identique. Il suffisait au final de choisir ses mots avec soin, d'adopter le bon ton, la bonne expression. Autrement dit, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de leur présenter un appât adapté et elles se jetaient dessus comme un ban de sardines affamées. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans faire plus d'efforts que ça. Et elles en redemandaient. Pourquoi se priver ?

Dana n'était pas bien différente. Si elle avait résisté la veille, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments à sa disposition. Mais maintenant, s'il se débrouillait bien, ce serait facile de la convaincre.

De toutes façons, personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir être le bénéficiaire de ce tableau. Quelle idée, vraiment, de vouloir offrir cette chose à quelqu'un qui ne venait pas.

Mais après tout, Dana à l'instar de toutes les autres, avait toujours agi ainsi avec lui. Subjuguée par la force d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, Dana le suivait aveuglement, dans tous les sens du terme, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien promis en retour. Au bout du compte, toutes attendaient ce qui ne viendrait pas.

Yan n'avait jamais éprouvé de culpabilité envers ces filles. Après tout, il ne leur faisait pas de mal. Au contraire, en les laissant croire à ce qu'elles désiraient, il leur vendait du rêve. Il ne leur promettait jamais rien de concret. Si jamais elles devaient finir par déchanter, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il considérait que ceux qui ne pouvaient faire la distinction entre le rêve et la réalité étaient de parfaits idiots. Mais bon, il en fallait, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Tout en observant la jeune fille, il s'essayait à diverses phrases qui pourraient la faire tourner en bourrique. Parfois, il se laissait aller et imaginait ce qu'il pourrait amasser quand ce répugnant homme-requin daignerait accepter son marché. Il grimaça. Peut-être valait-il mieux se calmer à ce niveau-là, il entrerait sur le terrain de pirates sanguinaires, il faudrait être prudent lors des négociations.

Sentant une raideur dans les épaules, Yan éloigna ses jumelles et fit rouler sa tête, puis ses bras. Ses omoplates émirent un semblant de bruit sourd. Il n'était pas habitué à jouer le rôle du voyeur, puisqu'en général c'était lui qu'on cherchait à apercevoir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi continuer à subir ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'y aller ?

Yan commença à avancer sur le sentier, mais quelque chose capta son attention. Sur la plage au loin, une autre silhouette se profilait. Intrigué, Yan ressortit son instrument et s'activa à optimiser le réglage. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, ou plutôt la créature, il fut saisi d'un frisson de dégoût. Des cheveux verts foncés telles des algues visqueuses, un nez plat, deux couleurs de peau... l'homme-poisson avait un physique qui lui évoquait la maladie. Peut-être devrait-il consulter le médecin à Chryselle pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien attrapé lors de sa visite.

 _Je devrais préciser dans les négociations que je désire le moins de contact possible ! C'est la moindre des choses ! Ils n'auront qu'à me filer un escargophone !_

Manquant de s'égarer dans ses pensées, Yan cligna des yeux et faillit sursauter. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui avait semblé que la créature le regardait lui, férocement. Mais l'instant furtif prit aussitôt fin et pas une seule autre fois cela ne se reproduisit. Le jeune humain se dit qu'il s'était fait des idées.

 _Bon, il doit venir m'apporter une réponse. Dire que son capitaine n'a même pas consenti à se déplacer de lui-même ! Quel manque de savoir-vivre !_

Il inspira à fond. Il fut même persuadé d'avoir détecté une odeur nauséabonde dans l'air.

Et soudain, il réalisa son erreur. Katsu ne venait pas pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Durant une seconde absurde, l'idée que c'était lui que Dana attendait lui effleura l'esprit, mais il rejeta cette ineptie en bloc. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et c'était contre-nature.

Et surtout, ce que fit l'homme-poisson le convainquit définitivement.

La créature s'était approchée de Dana, qui ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu, perdue dans ses petits dessins. Puis, lui laissant à peine le temps pour réagir à sa présence, il lui saisit les cheveux et la traîna rageusement sur le sable. Yan fut momentanément pris par surprise, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait balancée.

 _Bon. Cela signifie que le capitaine est au courant alors._

Il imaginait mal cette poiscaille agir sans recevoir d'ordre. Il lui avait fait l'impression de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas prendre d'initiative. Cela voulait dire qu'il recevrait bientôt des nouvelles dans ce cas.

Mais il avait oublié que, pour des barbares comme eux, punir venait avant tout. Il devrait prendre son mal en patience encore un peu.

Dana ripostait comme elle le pouvait, son petit corps trébuchant dans le sable, les larmes débordantes et le visage déformé, mais l'homme-poisson restait sourd à ses cris et sa détresse et l'entraînait vers les rochers. Bientôt, ils disparurent dans ce qui semblait être une petite grotte. Le tableau gisait loin derrière eux.

Durant tout ce temps, Yan observa sans rien faire. Durant tout ce temps, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée :

\- J'espère qu'après leur départ, le tableau sera toujours là.

Hors de question de se risquer à y aller maintenant. Les opportunités se saisissent au bon moment.

 **ooOoo**

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Calm Stone, Katsu avait baigné dans une large palette d'émotions, souvent très contradictoires. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais se sentir ainsi. Il pensait que cet état avait atteint son paroxysme depuis cette nuit sur le Superb Shark.

Et, par tous les Dieux des mers, comme il se trompait !

Les cris de Dana le poignardaient, des mains plongeaient dans les plaies et fouillaient sadiquement alors que ses petits doigts agrippaient les siens dans une vaine tentative de les desserrer. Mais il ne pouvait agir autrement, pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas hors de vue.

 _Ce sale humain répugnant ! Heureusement que je l'ai repéré !_

Katsu grogna avec hargne et utilisa son imagination pour se convaincre que c'était cette ordure qu'il traînait derrière lui. Ses mouvements se firent un instant plus violents et Dana poussa un cri plus fort. Cela lui arracha une énorme grimace et il manqua de la relâcher. Il devait patienter encore un peu, il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Il accéléra, presque avec désespoir, pour mettre fin à cette mise en scène le plus vite possible. Oh, comme il voulait étriper cet humain !

Dans sa hâte, il propulsa Dana vers l'entrée de la grotte, celle où ils s'étaient cachés la dernière fois, avec un peu trop de force et elle trébucha pour finir recroquevillée au pied de la paroi. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants et se protégeait la tête de ses bras fins. Comme ce soir chez Cléo, elle ne pouvait émettre un son.

Se tenant entre elle et la sortie, Katsu pouvait voir son ombre recouvrir sa forme tremblante. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un rocher, délaissant son costume de tortionnaire. Il souhaitait qu'elle puisse comprendre que c'était terminé.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Il espérait une réponse, aussi minime soit-elle, mais Dana gardait ses lèvres étroitement closes. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle l'écoutait. S'était-elle enfermée quelque part ? Il lâcha un autre soupir et poursuivit malgré tout.

\- Nous étions surveillés, je ne pouvais pas agir autrement.

Comme le silence restait roi, Katsu la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dana, tu m'entends ?

Cette fois il obtint un bref et faible gémissement pitoyable. Puis il l'entendit respirer bruyamment, comme si quelque chose en elle venait de craqueler.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Katsu qui se sentait ignoble. C'est fini maintenant.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se sentait fatigué.

\- Je... j'avais quelque chose pour toi. Tu ne vas pas aimer, mais tu en as besoin.

Il vit clairement Dana s'affoler tout en tentant de se contenir. Lentement, pour montrer qu'il ne faisait rien de menaçant, il fouilla dans sa sacoche jaune et en sortit le dial qu'il avait utilisé avec Yan.

\- C'est un enregistrement sonore, expliqua-t-il en le posant à terre devant lui. Il date d'hier soir. Ce que tu entendras ne sera pas facile, mais si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera pire encore. Si possible, écoute-le en présence de ta sœur.

D'un petit geste de la main, il fit rouler le coquillage jusqu'à elle. Par réflexe, Dana replia ses jambes sous elle pour ne pas être atteinte.

\- Je vais attendre un peu ici avant de m'en aller.

Mieux valait laisser passer un peu de temps. Dans le silence perturbé uniquement par le son des vagues à l'extérieur, « un peu » sembla s'étendre sur une éternité. Il bougea le moins possible, essaya du mieux qu'il put de s'imaginer parmi les remous de l'océan.

Lorsqu'il eut estimé que cela suffisait, il se releva sans un bruit et se tourna vers la lumière du dehors.

\- Essaye de prendre soin de toi, fit-il simplement. Au revoir.

\- K-Katsu.

La voix l'arrêta net. Il serra les dents, prêt à encaisser ce qui viendrait.

\- Le tableau... dehors...

L'homme-poisson fronça les sourcils. Peut-être parlait-elle du paquet qu'elle avait lâché au moment où il l'avait attrapée ? Ses mains palmées se crispèrent à ce souvenir effroyablement frais.

\- Il est pour... toi, parvint-elle à murmurer.

Surpris, Katsu se retourna enfin. Il se désigna du doigt en prononçant un « moi ? » muet. Lorsque Dana acquiesça, il fut désormais incapable de la regarder directement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en fixant le sol. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu changes d'avis.

Dana se releva péniblement. Elle tremblait encore, mais elle semblait reprendre des forces.

\- Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, alors c'est toi qui dois l'avoir. Ça ne change pas.

Comme Katsu ne répondait rien, elle posa la question qui l'inquiétait :

\- Katsu, tu me détestes ?

L'homme-poisson pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

\- Pas toi ? grinça-t-il.

La lueur de chagrin qu'il surprit chez elle le poussa à élaborer.

\- Je veux dire, non je ne te hais pas. Mais tu fais n'importe quoi et de ce fait, je suis obligé de faire n'importe quoi aussi. Franchement Dana, tu as failli te faire prendre sur notre bateau, c'était déjà un miracle que tu sois tombée sur moi. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Tu racontes ton aventure à tout le monde !

Comme s'il venait à peine de réaliser la bêtise de l'humaine, Katsu plaqua sa main palmée sur son front. Le bruit bref qui en résulta claqua comme un simili de coup de fouet.

\- Alors je me pose vraiment la question, Dana : est-ce que tu veux à tout prix te faire attraper par mon capitaine ? Parce que, excuse-moi, mais là-dedans – il désigna le dial – il y a la voix d'un type sans scrupules qui est venu me voir hier pour te dénoncer !

À sa fatigue se mêlait un agacement naissant. Il prenait vraiment Roi des Cons en grippe. L'expression de Dana, abasourdie, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Mais... mais c'est impossible...

Katsu leva les bras au ciel, toute bienséance disparaissant sous sa rancœur.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas possible ! râla-t-il. Même quand on te fout des preuves sous le nez, tu en reviens toujours au même point. « Ce n'est pas possible ». Tu vas sans doute chercher et lui trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour refuser en bloc la vérité. Bon sang, tu pourrais même être capable de te dire qu'il a bien agi ! Bordel ça m'énerve ! Ça m'énerve tellement que j'ai envie de te secouer ! Et lui, j'avais envie de le tuer ! _Tu te rends compte ?_ Il veut négocier avec Arlong pour lui refiler des informations sur vos activités, contre de l'argent, quitte à te vendre toi ! Jusqu'à quel point il faut qu'il te marche dessus pour que tu réalises enfin qu'il est en train de s'essuyer les pieds sur ta tronche ?

Haletant, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait toujours la même expression incrédule figée et les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Au fond de ses pupilles, Katsu put distinguer toute sa désillusion, son monde qui s'écroulait. Roi des Cons, bien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais comment, ne représentait réellement pas pour elle qu'une passade ou une amourette. C'était un amour inconditionnel, imperméable à la raison. Alors, même s'il savait qu'il avait bien agi, même s'il détestait d'autant plus cet humain horrible, le jeune homme-poisson eut le sentiment d'être le véritable méchant de son histoire. Il était entré dans sa vie et l'avait détruite.

De nouveau, la respiration de Dana s'accentua, jusqu'à devenir sifflante, entrecoupée de reniflements. Elle ne le regardait plus. Les yeux au sol, elle fixait le dial comme si c'était lui qui venait de lui tenir ce discours. Et plus elle le fixait, plus son corps entier vibrait de panique. Il suffisait qu'elle le prenne, qu'elle l'écoute, et tout serait fini. Elle actionnerait elle-même la bombe qui réduirait son monde à néant.

\- Dana... essaya Katsu.

Mais soudain, elle secoua violemment la tête en poussant un cri de désespoir et se rua vers la sortie, laissant le coquillage derrière. Katsu n'amorça pas un geste. Tel un nuage de peinture noire dans un verre d'eau, il laissa le mal-être l'envahir.

Elle le croyait, il le savait. Peut-être que depuis le début elle connaissait la vraie nature de Roi des Cons, mais qu'elle avait toujours refusé de l'affronter. Aujourd'hui encore.

Le jeune homme-poisson alla ramasser son dial en silence et le fourra dans sa sacoche. Il l'apporterait au moins à Cléo plus tard. Si après ça rien ne changeait, il arrêterait définitivement les frais. C'est ce que tout le monde avait dû se dire après tout.

 _Au moins, vu la façon dont elle s'est sauvée, si l'autre connard continue de surveiller il n'aura pas trop de soupçons._

Il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop abattu en sortant à son tour. Si Roi des Cons comprenait que quelque chose clochait, il pourrait bien retourner voir Arlong et tout lui raconter de vive voix. Et là, non seulement pour Dana mais pour lui aussi, la situation serait irrattrapable. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne le rôle du pirate qui fait le sale boulot avec plaisir.

Jouer un rôle... se sentirait-il aussi torturé que ce soir s'il s'obstinait à agir contre sa façon d'être ? Peut-être que le mieux à faire était de se séparer de l'équipage d'Arlong, finalement.

Peut-être que, après cette journée, il devait quitter Calm Stone, quitter Arlong, quitter Dana.

Pendant un court instant, il imagina ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa condition de pirate, sa nature d'homme-poisson n'entraient pas en compte dans l'esprit de tous. Il serait resté sur cette île, il aurait couru tous les jours avec Cléo, aurait fait des concours d'insultes avec Medley, aurait embrassé le ciel du regard. Il aurait aidé Dana à oublier son chagrin d'amour, il l'aurait accompagnée sous le soleil. Il aurait admiré ses peintures, apprécié sa voix et ses silences.

À défaut de pouvoir bâtir un nouveau monde avec les siens, il aurait construit son propre monde avec elle. Il aurait pu rester à ses côtés toute sa vie. Si seulement il n'avait pas dû agir ainsi, s'il ne l'avait pas blessée. Au final, ce n'était pas possible.

 _Je n'ai ma place nul part ici._

Sous le soleil bien haut, Katsu déambula un moment sur la plage avant de tomber sur le paquet. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, il fut saisit d'une sensation étrange. Cette œuvre existait en partie grâce à lui, car on l'avait créée pour lui. Sans même la voir, il sentait que cette toile était spéciale. Sa joie aurait pu être si forte si la situation était différente.

Il ignorait s'il méritait ce tableau mais, en jetant un œil vers la maison de son Altesse, il se fit la promesse de ne surtout pas le lui laisser.

En parlant du Roi...

Le jeune homme-poisson dut se retenir pour ne pas foncer de rage directement sur la silhouette qui s'était immobilisée non loin de la plage. À la place, il l'approcha avec un air décontracté, quoi qu'un peu raide, et arbora un sourire sadique. Penser aux différentes manières dont il le torturerait aidait beaucoup.

\- J'ai fait circuler l'info, déclara-t-il sans dire bonjour (et puis quoi encore?). Nous allons nous passer de tes services.

Face à lui, Yan cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ? Mais...

Katsu prit un malin plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer.

\- Mes ordres sont simples et clairs : punir et décliner. Notre but est d'amasser de l'argent en masse, ton amie a eu de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Vivante, elle a une valeur sûre.

Yan ne sembla pas particulièrement soulagé. Katsu aurait donné cher pour le frapper au visage. Combien de filles s'intéresseraient encore à lui avec un œil boursouflé ?

\- Tu comprends bien que t'engager serait contre-productif également ? poursuivit-il en élargissant son sourire. Et puis, comment être certains que tu ne nous refileras pas de tuyau falsifié ? Gagner la confiance de quelqu'un pour ensuite le trahir... un coup classique.

 _Il semblerait bien que sa Majesté ait perdu l'usage de sa langue. Prends ça dans les dents !_

\- Par ailleurs, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne sommes pas tendres avec les humains qui violent notre territoire ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à cette petite fouineuse ! Qui sait même si vous n'êtes pas complices ? Si tu es toujours entier après t'être baladé tranquillement à Skéolia, c'est uniquement grâce à ta coopération _gracieuse_.

Yan tenta de riposter.

\- Mais justement ! C'est grâce à moi que vous...

Katsu ne le laissa pas finir et le saisit à deux mains pour le plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre. Une pulsion excitante parcourut ses veines et il dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour s'en tenir là.

\- Alors comme ça, on veut faire jeu égal avec nous, hmm ? Écoute-moi bien, petite merde ! En me contredisant, tu contredis mon capitaine. S'il décide qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi, il n'a pas besoin de toi ! Nous avons nos méthodes, et rien ne les perturbera ! Vos escargophones seront nos yeux une fois tous installés, et il n'y a ni risque ni négociation avec eux ! Alors tu . ne . nous . sers . à . rien !

La pâleur légèrement verdâtre sur le visage de l'humain procura une intense satisfaction au jeune homme-poisson.

\- Sommes-nous assez clairs pour toi, ou dois-je te le tatouer sur ton cul ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, l'humain lamentable acquiesça rapidement. Katsu plissa les yeux et sonda les siens avant de se redresser.

\- A la bonne heure ! Maintenant dégage. Tu dégrades le paysage.

Alors que Yan s'exécutait sans demander son reste, Katsu inspira profondément une délicieuse bouffée d'air frais. Oh que ça faisait du bien ! Avec un peu de chance, il avait réussi à le traumatiser.

Maintenant, il espérait juste que chacun emporterait le secret de l'escapade de Dana dans la tombe.

 _Je dépose le dial et après, à la sieste !_

Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait bien pour une fois.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo attendait patiemment à l'extérieur du restaurant. Un pressentiment lui intimait qu'elle ne devait pas entrer elle-même. Comme Arlong l'avait si bien dit, elle ne faisait clairement pas l'unanimité en ce moment. Même si ça faisait mal, il lui était difficile de leur en vouloir. Après tout, à cause de ses actions, ils se sentaient encore plus en danger qu'ils ne le devraient déjà, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Elle pouvait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas spécialement désirée.

Pour éviter de croiser du monde, elle s'était positionnée à l'arrière du restaurant, non loin de l'entrée des employés. Medley, pour sa part, n'avait pas la patience d'attendre et était entrée seule pour tâter le terrain. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte du restaurant, Cléo avait pu distinguer un lourd silence dans la salle et, avant qu'elle ne se referme, Medley avait déclaré haut et fort :

\- Quoi ? Je viens juste boire un coup !

Cléo espérait vraiment que le situation se tasserait. Et que Gunther, au centre de tout ça, était encore en vie.

L'air qui l'entourait était doux et sentait les herbes aromatiques. Cléo ferma les paupières et se laissa bercer par les odeurs et les cris des grillons. Même au milieu de l'aigreur, il restait des endroits apaisants. Et dans cet endroit, elle songeait à son ami.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne redoutait pas un peu cette rencontre. Dans quel état allait-elle le trouver ? Que convenait-il de lui dire ? Et lui, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Viendrait-il seulement la rejoindre pour parler ?

Jamais Cléo n'avait réfléchi avant une conversation. Ce n'était pas son point fort. Les mots, elle les trouvait sur l'instant, bons ou mauvais.

Medley, dans son instant de colère, avait hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un hypocrite. Cléo n'y croyait pas. Malgré ses mains jointes qui serraient avec force, elle avait confiance en Gunther. S'ils devaient se disputer ou dire des choses difficiles à entendre, ce n'était pas grave. Au contraire, il fallait que ça sorte. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, en tant que véritables amis, ils pouvaient tout se dire.

Ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

 **ooOoo**

Dans la cuisine de l'établissement, Gunther suait à grosses gouttes au-dessus du fourneau. La chaleur rougissait ses joues et son dos trempait sa veste blanche. Il régnait un concert de cliquetis d'ustensiles, de chocs métalliques et de vrombissements d'appareils. Des mots volaient ici et là comme des bribes de conversation animée lointaine, l'air se faisait étouffant. Le chef aboyait au-dessus de ce capharnaüm, en maître absolu. Et, en tant que pièce de cette machinerie, Gunther effectuait mécaniquement ses gestes, sa fonction, tel un robot sans vie.

Ses collègues ne s'en étaient plus pris à lui depuis la dernière fois. Il aurait pu se sentir soulagé mais à dire vrai, Gunther ne se sentait plus vraiment concerné. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Le plus souvent, il restait silencieux, s'isolant le plus possible et évitant les contacts. Quand il devait répondre, il formulait le moins de mots possible, d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine, en gardant les yeux au sol.

Il s'arrangeait pour ne pas penser. C'était plus facile. Il n'était qu'un simple exécutant.

\- Oh ! Gunther, ça vient oui ?!

Le cuistot ne répondit pas. Il laissa ses gestes parler pour lui et fit glisser un filet de poisson dans une assiette, traça une ligne de brunoise de légumes sur sa longueur et dessina plusieurs vagues de sauces différentes à la cuillère. Il posa une traînée d'œufs rouges luisants et minuscules entre les flots et disposa trois rochers de patates tournées. Enfin, dans une coquille bleue nacrée, il coucha une fine préparation de fruits de mer surmontée d'une feuille aromatique d'un vert éclatant puis présenta l'assiette sur le passe et attendit le verdict du chef. Celui-ci jugea le plat d'un œil sévère avant d'acquiescer sans un mot ni sourire.

Les commandes s'enchaînaient toujours ainsi. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

Ou presque.

Alors que le serveur ouvrait la porte donnant sur la salle, le chef qui regardait l'assiette garnie partir eut une expression étrange, presque inquiète. Il s'éloigna précipitamment, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'une touche finale importante avait été oubliée alors que sa vie dépendait de ce plat. Il se colla à la porte et jeta un œil tendu à travers le hublot.

Gunther soupira intérieurement et lança le filet suivant en attendant les réprimandes qui allaient bientôt arriver. Ça ne l'intéressait même plus.

Quand le chef revint, son visage était livide.

\- Gunther.

Au ton de sa voix, qui s'apparentait à une sentence, l'atmosphère devint soudain écrasante. Les bruits cessèrent petit à petit et le calme naissant fut tout sauf libérateur. Gunther déplaça la poêle sur un feu éteint et se retourna. En tant que cadavre, il était prêt à servir de déversoir.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois.

Le cuistot verrouilla automatiquement sa carapace et attendit.

\- Je ne veux _pas_ d'elle dans mon restaurant.

Cette fois, Gunther sentit clairement quelque chose pulser à l'intérieur. Une caresse chaude sur son armure, une blessure qu'on réveille. Autour de lui, ses collègues le dévisagèrent en silence.

\- Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis, fit-il simplement d'un ton monocorde.

\- Oh, bravo vraiment ! applaudit le chef en joignant le geste à la parole. Ne pas parler, quel exploit ! C'est bien ce que tu fais avec nous depuis des jours aussi. Pour ça, il n'y a pas de doute tu es le champion en la matière ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser ta langue, là il n'y a plus personne ! Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de lui dire expressément que tu ne voulais plus la voir, ni ici, ni ailleurs ! Pour que ce soit clair et net ! Mais ça non ! Tu ne sais pas faire ! L'ordre des priorités ça te passe au-dessus !

Les caresses sur sa carapace lui firent bientôt l'effet de griffures. Sans rien entendre, il savait que ça crissait, grinçait horriblement, comme des ongles sur un tableau.

\- Et bien, soit ! continua le chef. C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Je t'accorde dix minutes de pause. Utilise-les pour lui annoncer ta décision. Inutile de préciser que, si tu ne le fais pas, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir !

Sous le regard transperçant de tous, Gunther s'avança sans un mot. Il eut l'impression que la pièce bougeait avec lui. Les murs se refermaient, la distance jusqu'à la porte s'étirait. Un vertige s'empara de lui et un froid le pénétra. La chose commença à cogner contre son armure pour essayer de la casser et à l'intérieur, ce qu'il restait de lui se recroquevillait, terrorisé par les échos violents de ces coups.

À travers le hublot, il tomba immédiatement sur les cheveux blanc de Medley. Celle-ci, le regard dur et accusateur, le fixa sans bouger ni ciller. Cléo n'était pas avec elle. Le cuistot n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir si son chef avait inclus ses sœurs dans sa condition. Pour lui, de toutes façons, cela coulait sans doute de source. Il ne se serait pas mis dans un tel état sinon.

Gunther vit alors les lèvres de Medley se tordre hargneusement avant qu'elle se mette à articuler des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre. En revanche, il parvint parfaitement à les lire.

 _Bon à rien !_

Il manqua de gémir. C'était vrai, il était bon à rien.

Puis, presque immédiatement, Medley tendit un doigt dans une direction précise, qui lui semblait donner sur l'extérieur. Les yeux flamboyants, Medley ouvrit la bouche avec véhémence.

 _Magne-toi ! Ou je t'en colle une !_

Il n'était pas certain pour ces dernières paroles, mais le geste de Medley, qui lui montrait le plat de sa main bien en évidence, ne laissa pas trop de place au doute. Puis elle commença à s'exciter toute seule en bougeant ses mains crispées dans tous les sens, imitant un étranglement, un combat de boxe, un couteau sous la gorge, un coup de boule, le tout agrémenté de grimaces très expressives et de mots sans doute très grossiers, sous les yeux médusés des autres clients. Gunther cru même voir ses yeux briller de larmes de colère qu'elle refusait de laisser perler.

Elle avait l'air plutôt en forme.

Tout en l'observant, Gunther se souvint du jour où elle était venue jusque chez lui et où il avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Il avait fermé en hâte les rideaux et tourné le volume de la musique au maximum pour ne plus entendre ses appels. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de son salon, en position assise, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'était trop dur, il n'avait pas pu lui faire face. Durant tout ce temps, à bout de forces, il avait murmuré entre ses dents « laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tranquille ».

Derrière lui, le chef s'approcha et le scruta comme un vautour.

\- Il te reste huit minutes. Règle ça.

Son supérieur tourna alors froidement les yeux vers Medley qui se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle vida alors son verre d'un trait, le reposa brutalement sur le bar et lui montra son majeur en le fusillant du regard. Puis elle se dirigea rageusement vers la sortie en claquant la porte. Le chef rebroussa chemin vers la cuisine.

\- Sept minutes.

Gunther disparut à son tour du hublot, les coups en lui résonnant un peu plus fort à chaque pas. Il poussa la porte de service et sortit. Il déambula entre les plantes, les différents parfums le survolant. Les bruits métalliques derrière lui s'éteignirent et laissa place au chant des insectes. Il allait tous les jours dans cet endroit sans que cela ne l'atteigne plus. À cet instant, il régnait une douceur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des jours, et qui lui fit mal. Parce qu'il lui fallait définitivement y mettre fin.

 _C'est ce que tout le monde veut._

Il aperçut d'abord ses cheveux avant de la voir en entier. Elle attendait, assise sur un petit muret en galets, ses jambes se balançant légèrement dans un sarouel vert. Elle portait un haut à manches longues moucheté de couleurs chaudes. Ses mains se serraient du bout des doigts, son visage était paisible, ses yeux derrière ses lunettes étaient fermés.

Gunther n'osa pas s'approcher plus. Il se dissimula comme il put derrière une étagère où était entassée une rangée de pot en fleurs. Cléo dut l'entendre car elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

\- Bonjour, mon ami.

Sa voix était douce. Aucune trace de moquerie ou d'ironie. Il fut incapable de répondre.

\- Je ne te prendrais pas beaucoup de temps, continua-t-elle. Excuse-moi de venir ainsi.

Gunther eut un sourire triste.

\- Beaucoup de gens me volent du temps, mais pas toi.

Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement. Les coups en lui s'accentuèrent mais cette fois ils venaient de l'intérieur de sa carapace.

 _Laisse-moi sortir !_

\- Merci. Je voulais juste te dire que... je vais mieux. Medley s'est bien occupée de moi et je peux de nouveau marcher... et même courir. Et aussi... tout ce que tu nous as préparé était excellent. Nous voulions tous que tu le saches, et te remercier. Ça comptait beaucoup pour nous. Même si parfois, Dana ré-assaisonnait un peu trop par-dessus.

Il perçut un petit rire gêné dans sa voix. Il sourit tristement à son tour.

\- Gunther, murmura Cléo. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Je comprends. J'ai... croisé plein d'autres personnes en venant ici.

Le cuistot serra les dents.

\- Tu... tu devrais être en colère.

Cléo s'efforça d'effacer la voix de l'homme-requin qui lui avait fait remarqué la même chose.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne le suis pas. À mon avis, Medley s'en charge pour nous deux. En ce qui la concerne, elle t'en veux surtout de n'avoir rien dit. J'ai agi comme ça avec elle, moi aussi. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait te blâmer, non ?

Il fit de son mieux pour retenir un sanglot.

\- Gunther, je ne prétends pas tout savoir. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : je te fais confiance. Pour moi, rien de ce que tu feras ne changera quoi que ce soit. Tu m'as dit que je t'étais précieuse, tu m'as soutenue comme personne ne l'a fait, tu as même été jusqu'à user de ton temps pour négocier avec les marchands, qui sont pourtant des hommes-poissons alors que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec eux. Qui d'autre l'a fait ? Tu te dis lâche, mais pourtant tu as même sauvé Medley la dernière fois.

Cléo leva les yeux et fixa l'angle du mur un peu plus loin, où elle pouvait voir la jambe de sa sœur dépasser.

\- Tu ne mentais pas. Alors, comment pourrait-on ne pas avoir confiance en toi ? Tu n'imagines pas la valeur que tu as pour nous, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait. Pour Medley aussi, crois-moi. Mais si tu as des ennuis à cause de nous... enfin de moi, je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Gunther se mordit fortement la lèvre et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses reniflements. Il se sentait pitoyable. Son être à bout de forces frappait sa prison avec désespoir en suppliant.

 _S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi sortir !_

Cléo soupira.

\- Cependant, je... nous sommes inquiètes à ton sujet, Gunther. Je me doute bien que tu ne t'isoles pas de nous par gaîté de cœur. Si tu te sens mieux ainsi, tant mieux, je n'aurais rien à y redire. Mais... j'ai du mal à le croire.

L'armure craquela légèrement.

 _Cléo, je suis là ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, je te le jure ! Je voudrais tellement te revoir, comme avant ! Mais je ne peux pas..._

\- Gunther. Je te laisserais tranquille si ça t'arrange, si c'est mieux pour toi. Mais si, et seulement si tu me le dis toi-même. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, sache que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Il y eut un silence, comme si cette fois elle attendait sa réponse. Mais Gunther n'arrivait pas à parler. S'il le faisait, jamais il ne pourrait la convaincre. Il entendit Cléo soupirer tristement. Ils restèrent là, en silence, pendant un long moment.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il avait réussi à murmurer ça dans un souffle, alors que dans ça prison, il hurlait et pleurait.

\- Ça ne me rend pas heureux, au contraire même. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à te voir. Je ne peux pas encore te dire pourquoi... pourquoi je...

En toute honnêteté, Gunther ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase car il venait de réaliser qu'il avait lui-même perdu de vue son objectif de base. Que voulait-il faire déjà, en restant ici, dans cet état ?

\- Je voulais juste... oui, c'est ça, je voulais t'aider encore un peu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Cléo qui semblait soudain tendue. En fait, tu ne...

Mais à cet instant, le barman apparut à son tour.

\- Le chef dit que ton temps est écoulé, déclara-t-il. As-tu fini ?

\- Non, répondit Cléo à sa place, on n'a pas fini.

Cette fois, Gunther ne put retenir un reniflement. Il se leva.

\- Au revoir, Cléo.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il retourna d'où il était venu à vive allure, comme s'il prenait la fuite.

\- Gunther ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide !

La porte se referma. Cléo ne saurait dire s'il l'avait entendue.

\- Quel abruti ! grinça Medley qui rejoignit sa sœur dépitée. On le choppera à la sortie !

\- Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ?

Elles se tournèrent vers le barman, réalisant qu'il était resté avec elles.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? rétorqua Medley. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait autre chose et qu'il ne nous évite pas parce qu'il le veut.

Le barman secoua la tête.

\- Vous en êtes sûres ?

Medley plissa les yeux.

\- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu insinues, espèce de faux-cul ? Qu'il agit par choix mûrement réfléchi et posé ? Qu'il veut réellement se tenir à l'écart ? Bordel, mais tu as vu sa gueule ? On aurait dit un zombie en dépression ! Et tu oses me dire qu'il vaut mieux le laisser ainsi ? Et toi, tu n'es pas son pote ? Tu vas le regarder dépérir ?

L'homme évita son regard.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, non. Mais il... il a ses raisons... et puis c'est un peu son problème alors...

\- Ah non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Sous prétexte que ça ne vous concerne pas, vous vous en foutez ? Vous vous dites tous que ça ira mieux tout seul ? Bordel, on a vu ce que ça donnait avec Dana ! Nous n'avons pas su l'aider et... et...

Elle serra les dents. Cléo et elle savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient développer plus en profondeur.

\- Mais si vous insistez, persista le barman, peut-être que ça lui causera encore plus d'ennuis.

Cléo se leva à son tour. En regardant l'homme dans les yeux elle y distingua un malaise évident. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier la situation, en effet.

\- On ne peut pas juger si nous n'avons pas tous les éléments, fit-elle calmement. Gunther a dit qu'il faisait ça pour m'aider. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

Le barman soupira.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je sais juste que, depuis la course, toute l'équipe s'est liguée contre lui et qu'il a subi des brimades. Parce qu'il... parce qu'il t'a soutenue publiquement.

Cléo redoutait bien entendu que Gunther souhaitait prendre ses distances à cause d'elle, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses collègues lui mettent une telle pression sur les épaules. Déjà avant l'arrivée des pirates, Cléo savait que Gunther supportait mal le comportement de son chef envers lui, mais si toute l'équipe s'y mettait... En voyant son expression, l'homme eut une moue désolée.

\- Cléo, nous savons que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et notre attitude est loin d'être honorable. Mon attitude l'est peut-être encore moins. Comme l'a dit ta sœur, je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour l'aider, de peur d'être exclu à mon tour. Mais le fait est que nous ne pouvons vous soutenir sur ce coup-là. Personne ne le peut.

Medley serra les poings.

\- Conneries. Il y a pouvoir et vouloir !

\- Nous n'avons pas le loisir de jouer sur les mots ! se défendit le barman. En conséquence de quoi, pour revenir à Gunther, le chef lui a imposé de choisir entre démissionner ou couper les ponts avec vous. Et je suis navré, mais il a fait son choix. Donc, si vous revenez encore ici, ça ne lui apportera que des ennuis !

Cléo secoua la tête et Medley parut sur le point de se ruer dans la cuisine pour tout défoncer.

\- C'est injuste ! Gunther n'y est pour rien ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

\- Ouais ! Vous êtes des gros cons !

Le barman leur lança alors un regard dur.

\- C'est possible, en effet. Mais vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose, reprocha-t-il. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il a choisi de rester uniquement pour assurer sa survie à lui seul ? Il n'en a peut-être pas parlé, mais je prétends le connaître un minimum tout de même !

Medley allait lui rugir dessus lorsque Cléo l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

 _Je voulais juste t'aider encore un peu._

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il comptait nous aider secrètement à payer notre taxe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Parce que nous n'avons pas d'argent ?

Le barman sembla s'adoucir un peu.

\- C'est paradoxal, mais il se distance de vous parce qu'il ne veut pas vous perdre. C'est ce que je crois. Si vous gagniez un peu d'argent...

\- Je vois, souffla Cléo. Alors dans ce cas on va trouver une solution et...

\- ...et il n'aura plus besoin de rester en compagnie de faux-culs, cracha Medley. Parce que, nous avons beau être pauvres, et même si cela a joué un rôle dans sa décision, vous restez ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état à la base !

Puis elle se tourna en direction de la cuisine, prit une énorme inspiration et hurla de toute la puissance de sa voix :

\- ON VA TE TIRER DE LÀ, T'EN FAIS PAS ! TON CHEF EST UN ENCULÉ !

Le barman secoua la tête, affligé. Medley avait le sang vraiment trop bouillant à son goût. Il adressa un rapide signe à Cléo avant de retourner à son poste. La jeune femme avait au fond de ses yeux brillants une détermination sans faille. Peut-être trouveraient-elles vraiment un moyen de l'arracher à cette machinerie, il en serait très heureux. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour lointain, ils se remémoreraient cette période de leur vie en étant capable d'en rire, parce qu'ils s'en seraient tous sortis. Peut-être leur rendrait-il visite lui aussi ?

Mais, à l'heure actuelle, si le chef avait entendu la déclaration de guerre de Medley, elles ne pouvaient vraiment plus faire marche arrière, ou cela reviendrait réellement à condamner Gunther.

 **ooOoo**

\- Et merde ! J'ai encore parlé trop vite !

Sur le chemin du retour, Medley pestait, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, bien sûr, que personne ne voudrait prendre le risque d'engager l'une ou l'autre. À force d'entendre les mêmes excuses, elle avait fini par s'énerver copieusement sur la plupart des gens qui acceptaient de les écouter.

\- Sans déconner ! Ça ne les dérange pas de savoir qu'on peut crever si on n'a pas le moyen de gagner de l'argent ? Et encore, on n'a pas mentionné Gunther ! Je suppose qu'ils s'en foutent !

Cléo ne répondit rien, occupée à réfléchir de son côté. Il leur restait le commerce inter-îles. Si elles avaient de la chance et qu'elles s'y mettaient maintenant, elles pourraient s'en sortir. Elle pourrait apprendre à fabriquer divers objets, des médicaments, de l'encens ? Peut-être devrait-elle retourner voir Spade pour lui demander comment procéder ?

En arrivant devant la maison, elles s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, interloquées par la présence d'un énorme coquillage.

\- Allons bon... commenta Medley. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça ressemble à un dial, formula Cléo.

\- Un quoi ?

Cléo lui expliqua rapidement le principe et le fonctionnement.

\- D'accord, mais d'où il sort ? On n'a jamais rien vu de tel par ici. Et d'ailleurs, comment toi tu sais...

\- Je crois qu'en principe, on en trouve surtout au fond des océans, expliqua Cléo. Donc il doit appartenir à un homme-poisson. Mais certains ont atteint la surface, et plus loin encore. On en utilisait là où j'ai grandi.

Elle coupa court à ses souvenirs et Medley respecta cela.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs... essaya Cléo en se baissant pour le ramasser. Oui, on a laissé une note.

Medley se pencha à son tour et elles parcoururent le court message en même temps.

 _Personne d'autre ne sait, mais faîtes attention. Prenez soin de Dana._

 _Son tableau est magnifique._

 _K._

Lorsqu'elles franchirent le pas de la porte et qu'elles trouvèrent leur petite sœur en pleine crise de larmes effondrée sur la table, elles surent que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

Un peu plus tard, assises toutes les trois autour de la table, un bruit de parasites s'échappant du dial qui venait de terminer de livrer son message, Cléo, Medley et Dana ne bougeaient pratiquement pas, si ce n'était pour les hoquets incontrôlables de la plus jeune. Cela dura environ quatre secondes avant que Medley ne se mette à proférer tout son répertoire. Cléo plaqua en hâte les mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh PUTAIN ! continuait d'exploser Medley. Cette fois, je vais vraiment le buter ! Lui piquer tout son pognon ! Mieux ! Cramer sa maison ! Et lui couper les c... !

\- Calme-toi Medley.

\- Me calmer ?! Cléo, tu... !

\- Medley.

La voix de Cléo vibrait d'une colère si inhabituelle que sa sœur n'osa plus piper mot.

\- Pour commencer, ce sera dur à entendre, mais on ne peut pas aller lui cracher notre bile au visage. Il risque de comprendre que Katsu l'a dupé depuis le début. On trouvera un autre moyen de lui faire payer ses actes.

Apparemment, même elle ne pouvait juste laisser Yan s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Mais pour commencer, Dana, tu vas arrêter de fréquenter ce... garçon. Définitivement.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de l'insulter elle aussi.

\- Nous te soutiendrons, nous serons là pour toi. Et si tu le veux, je demanderais à Katsu de t'aider aussi. Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Dana acquiesça. Elle n'avait plus une larme dans le corps, elle avait cessé de se battre, de résister. Son monde était détruit, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

 _Tu vas sans doute chercher et lui trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour refuser en bloc la vérité._

Elle avait cherché, en effet. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait rien trouvé. C'était terminé.

Comme si elle comprenait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, Cléo posa sa main sur la sienne et s'adoucit.

\- Quand une page se tourne, cela ne signifie pas que c'est la fin de l'histoire. Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux sur la suivante, à partir d'un nouveau départ. Et, en ayant appris de ses erreurs et triompher d'elles, la suite de l'histoire n'en sera que plus belle et plus forte. Elle ne s'écroulera pas si facilement.

Elle sentit les doigts de sa petite sœur se refermer autour des siens. Dana prit une inspiration tremblante et expira lentement, comme pour rejeter les derniers relents de cette trahison odieuse. Puis elle leva les yeux.

\- Je veux peindre, émit-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Sans m'arrêter.

Puis elle se leva et installa son chevalet près de la fenêtre, dos au ciel cette fois. Elle se saisit des couleurs les plus sombres qui lui tombaient sous la main et du reste de son matériel. Elle commença lentement, sans un bruit, puis accéléra petit à petit, comme possédée par une force étrange. Elle finit debout face à la toile, sa lèvre saignant entre ses dents et se déchaîna comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Face à ce spectacle, ni Cléo ni Medley ne firent un geste.

Lorsque le tableau fut achevé, bien plus rapidement que toutes les autres fois, un ciel noir zébré d'éclairs fous et sombres déchaînait sur une terre grise et massacrée des tempêtes de violence. Et au milieu de ce déchaînement de rancœur, Dana projeta de son plus gros pinceau une peinture blanche liquide, qui se propagea sur la toile comme un jet de sang irréel.

Elle peignit encore et encore, avec ses pinceaux, son couteau, ses mains. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à court de toiles. Quand elle revint à sa place, exténuée, elle fixa un moment sans vraiment le voir le mot du jeune homme-poisson.

\- Je veux voir Katsu, confia-t-elle.

Ce fut le seul désir qu'elle exprima du reste de la journée.

 **ooOoo**

Assis sur un banc à l'extérieur, Arlong décrocha son escargophone à la seconde où il entendit la sonnerie.

\- J'écoute, énonça-t-il sombrement.

\- Ici Kuroobi, révéla l'animal. Nous en avons trouvé.

Arlong acquiesça sans s'autoriser à sourire.

\- La taille ?

\- Digne de ceux de Grand Line.

\- Parfait. Ramenez-les au plus vite.

L'escargophone soupira bruyamment.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile. On pourrait en avoir pour deux jours en moyenne.

Arlong grogna, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir d'accélérer les choses.

\- J'aurais dû venir avec vous.

Kuroobi ne répondit rien, mais Arlong imaginait très bien quel genre de commentaire il avait dû retenir.

 _Je n'étais pas assez serein, apparemment._

Il savait que c'était un euphémisme.

\- Bon. Bonne route les gars.

Puis il coupa la communication et pencha la tête en arrière, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Mais il entendait encore cette musique, il vibrait encore de ces sons, de cette présence, de ce poison.

Et il ne pouvait se confier à personne.

 _Tu entends ça, Arlong ?_

\- Non ! Non ! _Non !_

Il ne désirait qu'une chose : ne plus rien entendre de toute sa vie.


	20. Chapter 18

Si, il y avait encore moins d'un mois à peine, on avait annoncé à Cléo qu'elle réfléchirait activement et urgemment au moyen de gagner le plus d'argent possible en peu de temps, elle aurait rit jaune à cette mauvaise blague.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la situation était plus urgente que jamais. Elle voulait devenir rapidement capable d'agir comme tel elle aussi, même si cela était totalement exclu de sa vie depuis toujours. Parce que, en plus d'elle-même et de ses sœurs, il en allait du bien-être de Gunther.

S'assurer de survivre était une chose, mais vivre une vie comme la sienne revenait à mourir à petit feu.

Cléo s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, et surtout de n'avoir rien entrepris plus tôt, dès la seconde où elle le pouvait. Au lieu de simplement attendre que sa jambe guérisse, de s'entraîner pour battre Katsu ou de passer son temps dans son potager, elle aurait dû ravaler son affliction insignifiante et chercher une solution sur le long terme.

Le fait d'avoir sécurisé un mois de survie en vendant des bijoux n'était pas une véritable solution. Seulement un répit, sur lequel elle s'était trop reposée. Juste parce qu'entrer dans le système auquel tout le monde obéissait lui faisait peur, ne lui plaisait pas.

Réunies à table durant le repas que leur ami leur avait préparé il y a semblait-il si longtemps, les trois sœurs partageaient le même sentiment et réfléchissaient vraiment pour la première fois à trouver un moyen concret pour s'en sortir.

\- J'ai regardé comment fonctionnait la fabrication des différents encens, exposa Cléo en une première tentative. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit de trouver les bons éléments odorants, d'effectuer le bon dosage et de le fermenter avec du miel. Le vrai problème reste que la fermentation prend plus ou moins de temps...

Medley haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, déclara-t-elle. Je pourrais t'assister pour accélérer les choses. Je peux faire ça au cas où tu as déjà oublié.

Cléo sourit et acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. On peut essayer de commencer par là, et faire de même avec des feuilles et écorces pour fabriquer du thé. Ça, je sais déjà le faire en plus.

\- Bonne idée ! Si on ajoute tes légumes à la balance, ça nous fait déjà trois types de marchandises à... ah, pardon Cléo.

Cléo haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de faire disparaître son air dépité.

\- C'est pour une bonne cause, donc on va dire que c'est acceptable.

Elle préféra passer sous silence son malaise grandissant. De son côté, Dana qui était restée majoritairement silencieuse jusque là, leva péniblement la main. Ses yeux rougis lui conféraient un air exténué.

\- On pourrait... peut-être... essayer de vendre mes tableaux aussi ?

Intriguée, Cléo fronça les sourcils. Elle ne remettait pas en doute le talent ou la patte de sa petite sœur, mais l'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle. On peut produire tout ce qu'on vient de citer assez facilement au final. Mais les œuvres d'art sont des créations uniques et personnelles, et en plus tu es du genre à mettre beaucoup de toi dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je pensais que tu préférerais ne pas t'en séparer.

Dana soupira. Rien ne semblait avoir d'importance maintenant.

\- Je crois que j'aime autant renoncer à certaines parties de moi-même en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que je les regretterais.

En effet, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait pu se décomposer sur place sans y accorder la moindre importance. Avec un pincement au cœur, Cléo sourit tristement.

\- Et puis... enfin... si ça peut aider Gunther, autant le faire... peut-être... non ? ajouta Dana.

Elle gardait la tête baissée mais levait les yeux vers ses aînées, ce qui lui donnait un air vulnérable et peu sûr d'elle. Ses repères semblaient sacrément chamboulés. En face d'elle, Medley se redressa au-dessus de la table avec une moue et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Oui, ce sera très utile j'en suis sûre, l'encouragea doucement Cléo.

\- Ouais, tu vas avoir un succès fou ! renchérit Medley avec un sourire en coin en se rasseyant. T'es une vraie bête en peinture !

Un sourire fantomatique glissa furtivement sur le visage de Dana.

Il fut décidé qu'elles iraient rendre visite à Spade après le repas pour lui demander conseil et lui montrer les œuvres toutes fraîches de la petite brune. Medley proposa ensuite de passer par la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur le fonctionnement du commerce au cas où. Il n'y eut pas d'objection, mais chacune échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

 _Punaise, ça va être chiant !_

Cléo émit également l'idée d'écrire à Gunther pour l'informer de la progression de leur situation. Et pour lui rappeler encore une fois qu'elles pensaient à lui.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, une dizaine de toiles fourrées dans un grand sac en tissu porté par Cléo, elles descendaient sur le chemin jusqu'au navire des marchands. Les embruns envahissaient l'air agréablement et le vent était plaisamment chaud, mais Dana avançait avec raideur, ses bras refermés autour d'elle-même. Revenir une fois de plus sur cette plage lui était difficile à présent. Plus d'une fois elle parut sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais se ravisa. Rester seule à la maison ne lui semblait pas préférable. Cléo, en remarquant sa tête, changea le sac de main et passa l'autre bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant ce temps, Medley foudroyait d'un œil mauvais la maison de Yan en face et grommelait dans sa barbe.

Devant le bateau, Spade les accueillit tout naturellement et adressa même une œillade discrète à la bleutée qu'il reconnut. Mais presque immédiatement après, il eut une expression un tantinet morose.

\- Bien le bonjour, lança-t-il sur un ton plutôt maussade. Vous arrivez à temps, dîtes-moi.

\- Ah ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Cléo en penchant la tête.

L'homme-espadon eut un soupir las.

\- Notre petite casse-pied préférée s'est enfin lassée de son escapade sur cette île, donc nous mettons les voiles dès ce soir.

\- Une casse-pied ? répéta Dana. Ah, Octopako ?

Rien que l'évocation de ce nom suffit à faire frissonner Spade.

\- Elle-même. Tant qu'on restait là, elle nous foutait la paix au loin dans la journée, mais maintenant on l'aura sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

De l'autre côté du navire, on entendait des plaintes stridentes et acerbes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Oh non, par pitié ! implora Spade pour lui-même.

La divinité à qui il adressa sa prière ne l'entendit apparemment pas.

\- Franchement, je vous jure, quelle bande d'empotés ! Incapables de s'organiser correctement ! Ils comptent lever l'ancre dans combien de temps encore ? Et ça se prétend marins ? Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! Ah-ah-ah ! Non mais vraiment, quel manque de...

La femme-poulpe apparemment déchaînée apparut au-dessus d'eux, penchée au bastingage, abordant un visage indigné.

\- Et vous ! somma-t-elle à l'adresse de Spade. Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? On ferme boutique, pas de retardataires admis ! Allez mesdames, oust ! De l'air ! Zou ! Pshiii !

Spade inspira profondément en collant une main palmée sur son front en sueur et les trois humaines fixaient Octopako avec de grands yeux éberlués.

\- Dites, je dis ça comme ça, mais vous pouvez très bien l'abandonner à votre prochaine escale, suggéra Medley.

L'homme-poisson eut un sourire sans joie et se pencha en avant pour chuchoter tout bas :

\- C'est prévu.

Au-dessus, l'insatisfaite continuait de pester.

\- Ah ! Si je tenais cette voyante de pacotille, je... !

\- On me demande ? lança une autre voix calme et profonde.

Tous se tournèrent vers le bastingage du Superb Shark, où Shirley venait d'apparaître. Ses lèvres écarlates s'étiraient juste comme il fallait, et un fin sourcil s'arquait au-dessus de son œil bleu visible. Elle tenait sa liseuse dans sa main gauche, son bras droit étant enroulé dans des bandages. À cette vision, Cléo sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Toi ! s'exclama Octopako qui commençait à rougir de colère. Espèce de menteuse invétérée ! Incompétente ! Sale petite... !

\- Je vous prie de rester polie ! s'énerva abruptement la sirène, sa pupille devenant fente acérée et des veines pulsant sur son teint soudain livide.

Octopako déglutit devant la soudaine aura incisive qui se répandait vers elle tandis que, au sol, les quatre individus frissonnèrent. Cléo trouvait cette capacité à basculer d'une expression à l'autre impressionnante.

\- Ce... ce... oublions ça, d'accord ? balbutia la femme-poulpe en ravalant tant bien que de mal sa rancœur.

\- Oh, fort bien ma chère ! chantonnait à présent Shirley avec un visage digne de l'amabilité personnifiée avant de porter sa pipe à la bouche.

Cléo émit un sifflement silencieux. Très impressionnant. De son côté, Spade était abasourdi que quelqu'un ait réussi à faire taire ce cyclone. Il secoua vivement la tête comme pour s'efforcer de se concentrer sur ses dernières clientes.

\- Donc oui, comme vous l'avez compris nous partons dès aujourd'hui. Mais puisque c'est vous, je peux très bien aller fouiller dans notre stock pour vous dégoter ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Ah non ! hurla de nouveau Octopako. Ça suffit maintenant !

Devant l'air exaspéré de Spade, Cléo s'empressa d'intervenir.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous venons surtout pour des renseignements. En fait...

Aidée de ses sœurs, elle exposa la situation au marchand qui acquiesçait, compréhensif. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil aux tableaux sombres de Dana, il sembla frissonner de malaise. Apparemment l'effet prenait bien sur lui, mais ce n'était pas le style qu'il appréciait.

\- Je vois, je vois. Malheureusement, même si j'aurais voulu, je ne peux vous acheter ces œuvres, ni quoi que se soit d'autre à présent. Mon supérieur nous a enjoint à garder l'argent qui nous reste en réserve. Il faut dire qu'ici, on a plus acheté que vendu ! Néanmoins, je vais vous communiquer certaines adresses sûres en attendant, et je parlerai de vous à certains de mes collègues susceptibles d'être intéressés. Si on nous le permet, nous repasserons par cette île un jour pour faire des affaires mais, au vu de la situation, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop y compter.

Medley haussa un sourcil.

\- A cause de ces pirates ?

Le sourire gêné de Spade parla de lui-même.

\- Il n'est pas bons de fréquenter ces gens de trop près, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, déplora l'humaine. Ah mais au fait, vous, vous pourriez...

Elle fut interrompue en grande pompe par un grand éclat de rire goguenard qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Oh oh oh ! Mais dîtes-moi, quelles horribles peintures ! se répandait Octopako qui les avait rejoint.

Elle plissait ses petits yeux moqueurs parés de mascara et faisait mine de cacher d'une seule main un sourire railleur pourtant immense. Derrière Cléo, Dana rentra sa tête dans les épaules en gémissant.

\- Non mais elle ne la ferme jamais celle-là ? répliqua Medley d'une voix forte.

La femme-poulpe ne semblait pourtant pas l'avoir entendue et continuait de dénigrer les œuvres de Dana.

\- Non mais franchement, vous pouvez me dire qui voudrait acquérir de telles horr...

\- OoOoOoOoh !

À nouveau, tous se tournèrent vers Shirley, qui s'était cambrée en plaquant le dos de sa main valide sur ses yeux clos.

\- Je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement. Je le vois ! Le prince !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Octopako en regardant frénétiquement dans toutes les directions. Où ça ?! Arrêtez tout ! On ne part plus !

Spade donna l'impression d'être sur le point de régresser. Cléo, par réflexe, scruta également les environs à la recherche du supposé prince.

\- Non, poursuivit la sirène en faisant mine de se concentrer, pas ici. Sur les océans, il attend sur le chemin que ce navire empruntera...

\- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Vite, vite ! Larguez les amarres !

Cette fois, Cléo crut bon de faire asseoir l'homme-espadon directement par terre. Atterrées, Medley et Dana échangèrent un regard déconfit.

\- Mais... oOoOoOoOh ! Pour qu'il remarque sa promise... la clé... ce tableau, je le vois, c'est la clé de tout !

Octopako ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Cette vieille croûte ? médisa-t-elle en désignant la toile la plus visible.

\- Pas seulement ! Plusieurs, j'en vois plusieurs... il sera intrigué, souhaitera connaître celui ou celle qui les aura en sa possession ! Et... oh, que de richesses et de vénération attendent cette personne !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Octopako, une lueur avide illuminant à présent ses yeux, se tourne vers les trois humaines.

\- Je les prends toutes ! Votre prix sera le mien !

Abasourdies par ce revirement soudain, les trois sœurs la scrutèrent avec de grands yeux sans comprendre tout de suite. Même Spade avait laissé tomber.

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'important ! scanda la femme-poulpe en levant le menton bien haut. Je peux me permettre n'importe quelle dépense ! Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu voyager sur ce rafiot depuis notre île si lointaine ? Allons allons, je vous écoute ! Quel est le prix de... _l'artiste_ ?

Cléo secoua vivement la tête, incapable de faire la moindre estimation. Dana avait beau être l'artiste, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que valait ses éclairs d'imagination. Elle tenta de balbutier quelque chose lorsque Medley, un sourire en coin rancunier, la devança.

\- Très bien, laissez-moi faire ! Il est évident, pour qu'un prince remarque ces œuvres, qu'elles ont une valeur évidente, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vous propose...

Tandis que les négociations se lançaient, Cléo observait Shirley qui reprenait une posture normale. La sirène lui rendit un long moment son regard, avec un sourire entendu, son œil pétillant de malice. Cet échange serra la gorge de l'humaine, qui se sentait incapable de lui rendre tant de générosité.

\- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je ne puis décemment... !

\- Oh je vois, et bien c'est vraiment dommage, récita Medley en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'abandon regrettable. Bon Dana, tu penses que ton futur prince sera un beau parti ?

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Je les prends !

Là-dessus, Medley lui accorda un grand sourire artificiel.

\- Dans ce cas, voici ! déclara-t-elle en tendant le sac rempli de toiles. Hé hé, ce fut un plaisir !

Tandis qu'elle recomptait les berries en ricanant doucement, Octopako remonta enfin sur le bâtiment, tenant le sac aussi éloigné d'elle que possible. Spade, encore légèrement sonné, se releva doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, fit-il en regardant l'humaine aux cheveux blancs. Vous êtes sans pitié.

Medley sourit sans lever les yeux des billets.

\- Non, je suis commerçante. Alors, un mois... deux mois... hé hé hé !

L'homme-espadon soupira.

\- Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi...

\- Ah si ! s'exclama soudain Medley. Vous avez l'air sympa, alors ça pourrait marcher !

Cléo se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Vous connaissez notre situation, si j'ai bien suivi ? Vous savez ce que ces pirates nous font ? Alors nous, on ne peut pas trop prendre de risque, surtout qu'ils nous ont piqué tout moyen de communication, mais vous, vous pourriez prévenir la Marine, ou quelqu'un ? Qu'on nous envoie de l'aide, quoi !

Il y eut un instant de silence qui accueillit cette requête. C'était assez sensé, mais Cléo ressentit un picotement désagréable au creux de l'estomac. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas généraliser, sinon elle ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'Arlong et ses sbires. Mais l'évocation de la Marine lui rappelait cruellement la mort de Fisher Tiger, tué par ce groupe de soldats. Elle ne voulait à aucun prix que ce schéma se reproduise, même si cela leur permettrait de retrouver leur liberté. Mais elle préféra garder ces pensées pour elle.

De son côté, Spade secoua la tête.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mais je ne peux accéder à votre demande. Aucun de nous ne le peut.

Medley cilla.

\- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

Spade se racla la gorge.

\- Je compatis à votre malheur, vraiment. Mais la réputation de ce pirate n'est plus à faire, et nous n'aimerions pas être victimes de représailles. Et puis, croyez-vous sérieusement que la Marine enverra ses meilleurs éléments pour une simple petite île perdue sur Calm Belt, et qui ne participe aucunement à leur machine économique ou politique ? Non, au mieux ils enverrons les autres, qui ne feront pas le poids face à des hommes-poissons aguerris. Donc je vous prie de ne pas insister.

Au-dessus d'eux, Shirley secoua tristement la tête.

\- Il me semble que mon frère vous a également aidé à tenir votre langue, commenta-t-elle. Tout s'achète avec l'argent de nos jour, même le silence.

À ces mots, Medley serra les poings.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! cracha-t-elle. Vous êtes ignoble !

\- Non, contredit Spade avec une grimace, je suis commerçant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et disparut à son tour à l'intérieur du navire.

\- Merde alors ! ragea Medley, sa bonne humeur réduite à néant. Et toi au fait ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la sirène. Tu ne voudrais pas dénoncer ton frère, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Cléo se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Medley...

\- Quoi ? On peut toujours essayer !

Shirley caressa son bras meurtri sans changer d'expression.

\- Même si je n'apprécie pas ce que fait Arlong, je mourrais avant de le dénoncer à la Marine. Et puis Spade n'a pas tort, ça ne servirait à rien, malheureusement. Si ce n'est qu'à engendrer un autre massacre.

Cléo inclina sa tête en guise d'excuses.

\- Je comprends.

Malgré ce qu'Arlong lui avait fait, il y avait un tel amour dans la voix de la sirène que le cœur de l'humaine se mit à tambouriner inexplicablement. Elle eut envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme-requin. Quel genre d'homme était-il, lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence d'êtres humains ? Quel genre de personne avait grandi avec Shirley, et avait réussi à en faire une femme si philanthrope ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il participé à un tel développement ?

Alors qu'elle regardait la petite sœur de cet homme droit dans les yeux, Cléo distingua une tristesse intense, recouvrant sa pupille alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans un lointain souvenir.

 **ooOoo**

L'escargophone sonnait depuis un moment avant que Shirley ne se décide. Elle redoutait cet appel, depuis qu'elle avait eu cette vision terrible dans sa boule de cristal. Depuis de nombreux jours, elle frémissait d'horreur devant l'image insoutenable gravée dans son esprit : son frère qui tombait, impuissant, dans une cuve d'eau démesurément bouillante, avec un hurlement de pure terreur. L'endroit ressemblait à une prison, sans doute Impel Down. Elle n'avait vu que ça, mais elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

Elle avait tenté de joindre en hâte le navire de Fisher Tiger, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Et quelques jours plus tard, dans le journal, elle apprenait la mort du héros de leur peuple, la transfusion qu'il avait refusé, et le témoignage véhément d'Arlong, dépeint comme une bête, qui avait été capturé.

C'était trop tard. On le torturait en ce moment-même à Impel Down, et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ceux qu'on enfermait là-bas y finissaient leur vie.

Puis était paru un autre article, bien des jours plus tard, ou peut-être même des mois, Shirley n'en avait aucune idée. Le texte s'adressait directement au nouveau capitaine des pirates du soleil, Jimbe. Le gouvernement lui proposait une place parmi les Grands Corsaires. L'ami d'Arlong, bien plus réfléchi et posé, pèserait forcément le pour et le contre au lieu de tout rejeter en bloc.

Le journal posé sur la petite table à côté de son grand canapé rouge, Shirley laissa passer encore deux sonneries avant de décrocher enfin. Elle colla l'écouteur contre son oreille et attendit sans rien dire.

\- Shirley ? appela la voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

La sirène inspira en tremblant.

\- Comment vas-tu, oncle Jimbe ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus âgés que lui, elle appelait toujours « oncle » les amis de son frère.

\- Nous nous remettons. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te contacter avant, nous avons dû nous assurer que l'escargophone trouvé sur le bateau que nous avons volé n'était pas sous surveillance, et nous avions fort à faire. Pardonne-moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends. Toutes mes condoléances, oncle Jimbe.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil. L'escargophone de Shirley semblait se retenir de verser des larmes. Il se contenta finalement de renifler.

\- Shirley, tu as lu le journal ? reprit-il.

\- A l'instant.

Il y eut un autre silence, un peu plus bref.

\- Je pense que je vais accepter.

Shirley fit silence à son tour avant d'acquiescer comme s'il pouvait la voir.

\- Si tu penses que c'est une bonne chose, je te fais confiance.

\- Par mon nouveau statut, j'espère me rapprocher du but de Fisher Tiger.

\- C'est le plus bel hommage que tu aurais pu lui rendre, approuva la sirène, émue.

L'escargophone sourit faiblement.

\- Shirley ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je leur imposerai une condition. Je ne deviendrai Grand Corsaire que s'ils libèrent Arlong.

Le cœur de Shirley bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce possible ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Je serais intransigeant là-dessus. Fais-moi confiance.

Après avoir raccroché, la sirène joignit ses mains et envoya plein de pensées à ses oncles et à son frère.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que l'escargophone ne se mette à retentir de nouveau. Cette fois, Shirley s'en empara dès la première sonnerie.

\- Grand frère ? appela-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

L'escargophone soupira.

\- C'est Jimbe.

Le ton de sa voix fit retomber l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

\- Arlong est libre. Mais... il a quitté l'équipage.

Shirley ferma les yeux. La haine de son frère avait toujours été trop forte. Et maintenant, elle s'était dressée entre lui et son ami. La rage l'aveuglait totalement désormais et personne, pas même elle, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'appeler, ne pourrait l'apaiser.

C'était inévitable. Mais au moins il était libre.

\- Je crains d'avoir relâché un monstre.

Libre, oui. Mais à quel prix ?

 **ooOoo**

La sirène perdit son regard au loin sur l'horizon en absorbant pensivement la fumée. Elle plaignait les humains qui croiseraient le chemin de son frère et déplorait son comportement. Mais, tout comme Jimbe n'avait pu tuer Arlong lorsqu'il l'avait mis au défi, il lui était impossible de le trahir et guider les Marines jusqu'à lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était sa seule famille, il avait pris soin d'elle, à sa façon. Malgré ses mauvaises décisions, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le condamner.

\- Madame ? Madame Shirley ?

Cléo appelait sans doute depuis un moment déjà, car elle avait mis ses mains en porte-voix. La sirène lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant d'émettre un petit gloussement.

\- Madame ? Moi ?

Cléo opina vigoureusement comme si c'était l'évidence même. Personne ne l'avait jamais dénommée ainsi, mais Shirley dut admettre qu'elle appréciait cette appellation. Lorsqu'elle retournerait dans le quartier lumineux de l'île où, grâce à Arlong, est pouvait résider, elle ouvrirait un établissement et se ferait connaître sous ce nom complet.

En observant Cléo, qui était pourtant un humain comme tant d'autres, Shirley se dit avec une pointe de regret qu'elle aurait aimé la rencontrer plus tôt. Qu'Arlong la rencontre plus tôt.

\- Vous repartez avec eux alors ? demanda l'humaine.

Shirley leva alors les yeux vers le ciel comme si la réponse y était cachée.

\- Je l'ignore encore.

Soudain, elle fit un faux mouvement et dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Son bras ne se rétablissait pas très vite.

Cela n'échappa pas à Cléo qui se tourna vers Medley et lui lança un regard peiné insistant. Sa sœur soupira et secoua la tête, ses traits durcis.

\- J'y vais, grommela-t-elle. Je serais à la bibliothèque si tu me cherches. Tu viens ou pas, Dana ?

La cadette hocha la tête et, avant de la suivre, s'inclina légèrement devant Shirley. Cléo sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé posséder le pouvoir de Medley, afin d'accélérer la guérison de tous. Mais il ne tenait qu'à Medley de vouloir l'utiliser. Vouloir la forcer à y avoir recours était un manque de respect, et elle se sentit maladroite.

\- Je... j'aimerais vous aider, annonça-t-elle avec affliction. Ne puis-je rien faire pour vous ?

La sirène secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, ça ira, voulut la rassurer Shirley.

Cléo secoua la tête. C'était à elle de la remercier. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu trouver la force de le lui dire, Shirley annonça qu'elle retournait s'allonger et disparut de sa vue.

Plus tard, de retour seule dans leur foyer, Cléo s'attelait dans son potager, qui avait un peu souffert de par son absence. C'était fou, le nombre d'herbes qui avait envahi les plantations en à peine quelques jours ! Elle en aurait pour des heures. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même si Medley ne s'était pas entraînée à exercer son pouvoir ici en secret.

L'odeur de l'herbe arrachée l'entoura et bientôt ses ongles furent noirs de terre. Sa longue immobilité se faisait ressentir dans ses muscles qui protestaient et pourtant Cléo s'obstina à continuer tant que ce ne serait pas fini. Bientôt, la sueur coula sur ses tempes et dans son dos. Elle s'essouffla plus vite que d'habitude.

Deux heures plus tard, Cléo se releva enfin et contempla les lignes aérées avec satisfaction. Avec un peu de chance, elles auraient droit à une bonne récolte encore cette année.

 _Si on prend soin de la terre, elle nous le rend bien. C'est tout simple, au fond._

Parfois, Cléo souhaitait que le monde soit comme son jardin. Qu'un cercle vertueux puisse se mettre en place, que les gens puissent tout simplement croire en ce principe. C'était difficile pour elle de comprendre pourquoi beaucoup acceptaient le fonctionnement des cercles vicieux tout en ne donnant pas une chance à l'inverse.

 _On ne peut pas réellement rendre le monde meilleur, alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'est qu'une utopie._

Cléo leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le monde était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, elle ne pourrait jamais s'occuper que d'une infime partie. Évidemment qu'elle ne changerait pas le monde. Mais elle ferait de son mieux pour faire évoluer cette partie dans le bon sens. Tout donner pour rendre meilleur, prendre soin des choses, des gens, embellir ce que l'on pouvait, ça n'était pas une utopie. C'était ce que son père lui avait enseigné.

 _Je ferais de mon mieux. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux. Continue de me regarder de là-haut, tu verras._

Avec un sourire, Cléo inspira à fond et décida de commencer la lettre pour Gunther. Elle y exposa leurs projets, fit mention de l'argent qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner miraculeusement. Elle souligna que cela lui donnait une impression bizarre qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne comptait pas utiliser le moindre Berry pour autre chose que la taxe, rien ne changerait, donc tout allait bien. Pour finir, elle insista pour dire qu'il était toujours le bienvenu chez elles et qu'il lui manquait.

La lettre fut laissée en évidence sur la table pour que, lorsqu'elles rentreraient, Medley et Dana puissent ajouter ce qu'elles souhaitaient. Ensuite, pour continuer directement sur sa lancée, Cléo ouvrit à nouveau son livre sur les encens pour vérifier les différents éléments dont elle aurait besoin. Elle les lista soigneusement sur un papier qu'elle fourra dans sa poche et s'équipa d'un vieux sac à dos. La grande majorité se trouvait en forêt, et ses nombreuses courses lui avaient permis d'en localiser la plupart. Enfin, juste avant de partir, elle laissa un mot pour indiquer ce qu'elle était partie faire.

Sur le pas de la porte, une autre idée lui revint à l'esprit et elle rajouta un sachet de graines dans son sac. Durant sa promenade, Cléo s'arrangerait pour passer à proximité de Skéolia, dans la clairière où résidaient désormais les victimes d'Arlong.

Elle embellirait cet endroit pour eux aussi. Comme elle se l'était dit la dernière fois.

Cet endroit ne devait pas rester tel quel. Elle voulait au moins faire ça.

 **ooOoo**

Il effectuait les mêmes mouvements depuis des heures. Des gestes amples, précis, qui fendaient l'air avec bruit. Lorsqu'Arlong tenait à retrouver son calme et son self contrôle, il se soumettait à ce rituel. Il prenait Kiribachi, son gigantesque sabre à dents de scie qu'il possédait depuis des lustres, et le maniait de haut en bas, parfois en biais, encore et encore. L'arme n'était pas pourvue de garde et les dents étaient suffisamment aiguisées pour lui trancher un doigt s'il avait le malheur de la laisser glisser dans un faux mouvement. La sueur qui sillonnait sur son corps accentuait grandement ce risque, mais l'homme-requin ne s'en était jamais inquiété. La seule chair que cette arme n'avait jamais tranchée était celle des humains. Du temps des Pirates du Soleil de Fisher Tiger, il l'en abreuvait déjà, au prix de sévères remontrances.

Depuis que Tiger était mort, Arlong n'avait plus utilisé cette arme, du moins pas pour l'usage dont il l'avait habituée. Il la réservait uniquement pour ces exercices qui parvenaient encore à lui faire ressentir un minimum de fatigue. Après tout, Kiribachi faisait pratiquement sa propre taille, et même Hachi peinait à la soulever.

Pour le reste, pour une raison qu'il avait lui-même du mal à déterminer, il ne voulait s'en servir qu'en tout dernier recours. Peut-être recherchait-il un semblant de challenge et qu'il s'imposait inconsciemment un désavantage. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'au fond il n'en avait pas besoin. Peut-être était-ce parce que, chaque fois qu'il la tenait, il se souvenait de ce jour où il n'avait rien pu faire.

À quoi servait Kiribachi si ça ne lui permettait pas de sauver son grand frère ?

Et lui ? À quoi avait-il servi ? Que lui restait-il maintenant ?

À nouveau, il entendit cette musique si douce.

Arlong serra les dents et une lueur sanguinaire jaillit du fin fond de ses prunelles bleues glacées. Avec un grondement rageur, il abattit son sabre avec une violence inouïe. Les dents s'enfoncèrent très brièvement dans quelque chose qui était sensé être dur avant que le choc ne fasse exploser la cible improvisée. Des morceaux de pierre volèrent en tous sens et le sol en dessous se fissura sous l'impact de l'arme qui avait continué sa course.

Arlong pantela bruyamment, courbé vers l'avant, sa main étroitement serrée autour de la poignée ornée de rouge bordeaux. Son sang pulsait incroyablement vite dans ses veines. Il éradiquerait simplement toute menace, sans pitié, sans laisser aucune chance. Pour que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Voilà à quoi il servait. Voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'il regagna son sang-froid, l'homme-poisson réalisa qu'il venait de réduire en miettes le banc où il aimait parfois s'asseoir. Il souffla par le nez, lança un regard accusateur à Kiribachi qui restait parfaitement de marbre et alla reposer l'arme en marmonnant.

Quand il revint, il s'arrêta au niveau du trou béant qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à réparer et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le bleu clair commençait légèrement à se teinter de touches orangées dans les nuages. L'homme-requin n'était pas contre aller nager un peu avant que tombe le soir. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas servi de ses branchies.

\- Capitaine.

Il reconnut la voix. Stoïque, Arlong baissa la tête et offrit à Katsu un rictus forcé. Apparemment, il devrait attendre encore un peu.

\- As-tu pris ta décision ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Katsu évita le regard perçant de son capitaine et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je... je ne sais toujours pas.

Le jeune homme-poisson avait toujours l'air d'un enfant perdu devant lui. Arlong attendit un peu et, comme le silence persistait, il soupira.

\- Je t'ai connu plus rapide que ça, ironisa-t-il.

Katsu rentra légèrement les épaules. Arlong poursuivit :

\- Depuis que nous sommes ici... non, depuis que tu as approché cette humaine, tu es différent.

Il fit de son mieux pour faire taire un élan étrange à la mention de la cervelle de moineau. Son visage fit irruption devant ses yeux sans son consentement et il n'aurait su dire s'il pulsait d'amertume ou de... langueur ? Non, d'amertume.

Il concentra sa frustration dans son regard pour vriller son mousse.

\- Si tu veux rester dans mon équipage, suivras-tu mes ordres à la lettre ? Croiras-tu que nous faisons ça pour notre bien ? Si je t'ordonnais de l'injurier ou même la tuer, le ferais-tu ? Me prouverais-tu ta loyauté ?

À cette suggestion, Katsu le scruta, un choc évident écrit sur sa figure. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute par réflexe, sans arriver à en sortir le moindre mot. Mais, comme son capitaine attendait toujours cette fois, il se mordit la lèvre et inspira difficilement.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu partir, parvint-il à confesser. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Parce que, comme vous l'aviez dit, je n'avais rien d'autre que vous. Mais... mais maintenant...

Le jeune homme-poisson fronça les sourcils, ses yeux luisants exprimaient un tourment contenu.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, capi... monsieur Arlong.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux. Le silence devint pesant. À son tour, Katsu attendit, poings serrés.

\- Donc, tu veux me faire croire que tu as trouvé mieux que nous ? Mieux que notre idéal ?

La voix grave d'Arlong grondait doucement, comme un lointain coup de tonnerre. À présent résigné à affronter la tempête, Katsu acquiesça.

\- Votre... notre idéal consistait de nous affranchir des humains, de la menace qu'ils représentent, et de marcher librement sous le soleil. Vous... et moi aussi... nous souhaitions que notre peuple entier puisse vivre librement et sans crainte à la surface. Dans ce but, nous avons soumis les humains sur notre passage. Je... comprends, et j'approuvais cette démarche.

Un minuscule sourire apparut sur le visage de Katsu.

\- Seulement, je crois sincèrement avoir trouvé mieux. Il existe vraiment des humains que nous n'avons pas besoin de soumettre.

Arlong pouffa brièvement sans joie, une moquerie froide irradiant de ses traits.

\- Et donc ? Tu veux vivre... comment dit-on déjà ? Oh, ça me revient, tu veux donc vivre _pacifiquement_ avec eux ? Tu crois réellement pouvoir devenir un homme libre et droit si tu emprunte cette voie ?

Il lui sembla que Katsu rassemblait ses forces avant de répondre de sa voix la plus claire :

\- C'est vrai, si je n'avais pas rencontré Cléo, si je ne l'avais pas côtoyée, je n'aurais sûrement jamais songé que c'était possible.

Il passa sous silence tout ce qui avait trait à Dana.

\- Mais vous savez, vous venez juste de me proposer de revenir à la condition de renoncer à une chose à laquelle je tiens. Alors maintenant, je ne crois vraiment pas que je pourrais devenir vraiment libre si je reste avec vous. En vérité, je veux rester ici, mais pas pour dominer. Je veux courir avec Cléo, tous les jours, sans contrainte et sans pari, c'est ça dont j'ai envie ! Et je... je veux faire plein d'autres choses... que je ne peux pas faire en restant avec vous. Des choses qui n'incluent pas de notion de soumission.

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait dit. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

De son côté, Arlong sentait son sang cogner dangereusement dans son corps. Il contractait visiblement ses muscles pour éviter de céder à un agacement qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. Bien sûr, il avait compris le message, mais son cerveau tentait frénétiquement de déchiffrer ce qui était caché entre les lignes.

Une chose à laquelle il tenait ?

Il voulait courir avec...

Cléo...

Tous les jours...

Et plein d'autres choses...

Avec Cléo.

 _Cléo_...

Le sourire féroce qu'il arbora fit visiblement frissonner son ancien mousse désormais.

\- Je vois. Alors elle a réussi à t'avoir aussi.

Katsu eut soudain l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Au... aussi ? balbutia-t-il.

Arlong l'ignora, une aigreur sans nom le rongeant petit à petit. Des images d'elle, puis de Fisher Tiger se superposaient devant ses yeux.

\- Et bien soit, libre à toi de te faire embobiner après tout ! Tu apprendras par toi-même ce que c'est de faire confiance à un humain, de leur donner une chance ! Crois-tu réellement qu'ils nous en donneraient, à nous ? Nous en ont-ils donné sur notre île, à notre reine ? Et sur Shabody, où nos frères sont vendus comme de vulgaires petits pains au marché aux esclaves, destinés à finir leur vie en enfer ? Et sur les océans ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils _lui_ auraient laissé une chance ?! Et elle, tu penses franchement qu'elle acceptera un être comme toi ? Qu'elle est différente ? Vraiment ? Shahaha !

Il partit d'un rire qui glaça le sang du jeune homme-poisson. Plus que de la joie mauvaise, il émanait de ce rire une colère déguisée écrasante.

\- Ceux qui pensent ainsi sont voués à disparaître ! Ce ne sont que des idiots ! L'histoire l'a déjà prouvé ! Tu veux finir ainsi à ton tour ?

Katsu contracta absolument tout son corps, une lueur craintive dans le regard lorsqu'il osa enfin dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Fisher Tiger n'était pas un idiot. C'était un héros, le plus grand que le monde ait connu. Mais il ne voulait sûrement pas qu'on s'engage dans cette voie. Et les humains de cette île n'y sont pour...

\- Tais-toi ! hurla soudain Arlong.

Il s'était redressé, blanc de rage, et avait brutalement saisi Katsu par l'épaule. En moins d'une seconde, il l'avait plaqué face contre terre, littéralement, un genou dans son dos tandis que sa main crispée à l'arrière de son crâne lui enfonçait le visage dans le sol.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait rien de la vie, qui n'a aucune expérience ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser déblatérer tes conneries alors que tu n'étais pas là ? Tu crois que, parce qu'il voulait cohabiter _pacifiquement_ avec ces enfoirés d'humains, le meilleur hommage qu'on puisse lui rendre est de poursuivre son idéal ? Hein ?!

Il appuya un peu plus fort et Katsu commença réellement à craindre pour sa vie.

\- Et bien non ! Pour moi agir de la sorte, ça revient seulement à se foutre de ce qui s'est passé ! Ça revient à condamner d'autres personnes comme lui, et comme toi ! On s'en sort en apprenant de ses erreurs, et tout ce qu'a entrepris Tiger était une putain d'erreur monumentale !

Haletant, Arlong serra les dents et fusilla la forme immobile de Katsu du regard. Il pouvait le sentir trembler sous lui. Sa gorge se serra encore plus. Un gamin, ce n'était vraiment qu'un gamin.

Il le lâcha et se redressa. Katsu mit un certain temps avant de réussir à relever la tête et à la tourner vers lui. Arlong l'observa un long moment avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu le comprennes, grinça-t-il.

Puis il se pencha et l'aida à se tenir de nouveau sur ses jambes. Elles flanchaient un peu. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas garder Katsu maintenant. Il n'allait définitivement plus dans leur sens.

\- Ceux qui veulent quitter mon équipage ne sont pas autorisés à garder ma marque, trancha-t-il.

L'un comme l'autre savaient ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je vais faire chauffer le fer, annonça l'homme-requin. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il apposait sur l'omoplate gauche du jeune homme-poisson un simple trait au fer rouge qui barrait désormais son symbole, Arlong ne put retenir une grimace. Katsu avait peut-être fait son choix, mais il garderait tout de même un œil sur lui pour le protéger. S'il décidait de rester sur cette île malgré tout.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde pacifique, ironisa-t-il.

Lorsque l'homme-requin se dirigea enfin vers l'océan, il emprunta un chemin à proximité de la clairière qui servait maintenant de cimetière. Un air crispé sur le visage, il avança sans jamais réaliser que, non loin de là, dissimulée entre deux buissons touffus, Cléo s'était recroquevillée en une position accroupie depuis un moment et avait silencieusement plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

 **ooOoo**

Le soleil approchait de l'horizon lorsque Cléo revint enfin.

\- Je suis passée chez Gunther, annonça Medley lorsque sa sœur franchit la porte. Il ne m'a toujours pas laissée entrer mais au moins je sais qu'il a pris notre lettre. C'est drôle quand on y pense ! Il fait tout son possible pour faire croire qu'il est absent, mais il a suffi que je glisse légèrement l'enveloppe sous sa porte et là, devine en combien de temps elle a filé ? Même pas deux secondes ! Je te jure !

À côté d'elle, Dana hochait la tête pour appuyer son propos.

\- Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi les gens se forcent à faire ce dont ils n'ont pas envie, maugréa Medley. Tu crois qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se complaire dans cette attitude ?

Elle regardait Cléo en parlant, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié en déballant le contenu de son sac sur la table. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre Arlong et Katsu, elle traînait quelque chose de lourd dans sa poitrine.

\- Cléo, tu m'écoutes ?

La bleutée cligna des yeux et tourna enfin la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Oui oui, excuse-moi. C'est juste... la situation je suppose. Ça me tracasse un peu. Et je suis allée planter des graines là où les habitants de Skéolia sont enterrés, ça m'a un peu remuée aussi.

En réalité, en mêlant les graines à la terre, Cléo avait souri, soulagée d'avoir pu enfin revenir et tenir sa parole envers eux. Elle avait associé tout bas chaque nom des victimes avec celui d'une des plantes qui pousseraient et donneraient à coup sûr des arbres magnifiques grâce à eux. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour sélectionner les différentes espèces d'arbres ou de fleurs, selon les préférences de chacun. Alors au contraire, même si sa gorge s'était resserrée, elle avait commencé à se sentir un peu mieux après ça.

Puis elle avait entendu leurs voix.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû partir immédiatement, ne pas chercher à écouter. Mais ses oreilles avaient déjà capté les mots de l'homme-requin et elle avait été incapable de s'en aller. Elle avait voulu savoir ce que Katsu déciderait.

Lorsque le jeune homme-poisson avait clamé qu'il voulait continuer à courir avec elle, Cléo aurait pu sauter de joie, bondir littéralement hors de sa cachette pour le soutenir, lui dire qu'elle aussi le voulait.

Puis le nom de Fisher Tiger avait été évoqué. Et elle avait pu voir une parcelle de l'étendue des dégâts que sa mort avait provoqué. Les mots d'Arlong, sa colère et sa peine, elle les avait ressentis pleinement, tel un impact de boulet de canon. La sensation horrible s'était répandue le long de son échine alors qu'elle se souvenait à son tour de la façon dont elle avait vécu ce jour, cette mort.

Mais, pour lui, ceci n'avait-il pas été bien pire ?

Cléo se doutait un peu qu'Arlong détestait les humains depuis toujours, sans doute parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer autrement. Mais le décès de son capitaine lui avait fait définitivement franchir le point de non-retour.

Que pouvait-elle pour lutter contre ça ?

Pour qui se prenait-elle à imaginer qu'elle pouvait seulement espérer _comprendre_ ce que cela avait signifié pour lui ?

 _Tu crois que je vais te laisser déblatérer tes conneries alors que tu n'étais pas là ?_

Il avait raison. Si Katsu avait été là... si elle avait été là, elle aurait très bien pu devenir comme lui.

À cet instant, même assise dans ce cimetière, Cléo fut absolument incapable d'en vouloir à Arlong. Elle ne ressentait qu'un chagrin immense, et une impuissance démesurée. Car elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

 _J'éprouve de l'empathie pour quelqu'un qui me voit comme un ennemi. Quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à nous tuer._

Cléo se demanda si son père ne lui avait pas un peu trop inculqué cette empathie. Serait-il fier d'elle s'il était encore vivant ? Approuverait-il ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ou soupirerait-il, avec un sourire triste ? Que lui dirait-il, si seulement il était là ?

 _Je pense, Cléo, qu'il y a des moments où il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas honorable, ou qu'il faut absolument se distancer de tout mais... c'est dur à expliquer concrètement. Pardon ? Oui, même pour moi, ah ah ! Je crois que c'est une question de dosage et aussi de timing, il n'existe pas de mode d'emploi pour ça. Et parfois, malheureusement, il arrive qu'on ne puisse rien faire, car cela nous dépasse._

 _Tu sais, je ne pense pas être dans l'erreur en t'enseignant ce en quoi je crois, je veux être un bon guide, faire de toi une belle personne. Mais tout ça, ça ne reste que mon propre point de vue sur le monde. Il est important que tu trouves le tien. Tu peux te rebeller de temps en temps, tu peux te tromper. Je peux me tromper aussi, après tout._

 _Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, que tu puisses éprouver de la peine pour quiconque._

 _Effectivement, tu pourrais essayer de raisonner quelqu'un en quête de vengeance pour le convaincre d'arrêter. Mais tu n'auras aucune garantie que ça marchera, aucun processus à suivre. Et aussi, Cléo, pourrais-tu agir ainsi, si tu étais toi-même passée par là ?_

Cléo soupira et rouvrit les yeux. C'était bien trop compliqué pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore la réponse, sa réponse. Elle commença à trier les plantes et écorces qu'elle avait ramené lorsqu'une sensation familière la saisit doucement. En la reconnaissant, elle faillit sursauter. Il y avait si longtemps !

Derrière elle, Fisher Tiger se tenait immobile, sa main immatérielle posée sur son épaule. Et de l'autre côté, son père faisait de même, avec un sourire doux. Elle entendit leurs mots, prononcés d'une même voix apaisée.

 _Je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois._

Son père reprit seul.

 _Je t'ai été enlevé. Violemment. Je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir pour la souffrance que j'ai contribué à t'apporter. Mais je suis heureux, tu as su saisir ce qui était important, et aller de l'avant. Tu as su t'échapper et recommencer une nouvelle vie, comme je te l'avais souhaité si fort. Tu ne leur a pas donné raison._

Fisher Tiger parla à son tour en acquiesçant, sa voix rocailleuse accentuant les remous contre son barrage intérieur.

 _J'aurais aimé que tu ne rencontres pas Arlong. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su lui montrer une autre voie que celle qu'il a choisi, et je n'ai pas su le faire dévier. Je n'ai pas su le sauver. Mais peut-être que, toi qui a su voir au-delà de mon apparence, qui a su m'accepter, qui a su se préserver malgré ta perte immense... peut-être que toi tu en seras capable._

À nouveau ils parlèrent en même temps.

 _Chacun de nous a sa propre méthode, son propre point de vue._ _Tu n'as pas à abandonner les tiens. Tu dois juste faire attention. Rien de plus. Parce que tu es importante toi aussi._

\- Cléo ? Cléo qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme revint à la réalité en inspirant l'air avec un bruit trop aigu et tremblant pour être naturel. Ses joues étaient humides et son nez coulait. À coté d'elle, Medley la regardait avec inquiétude. Un peu à l'écart, Dana s'empressait de faire bouillir de l'eau pour lui apporter un thé.

\- Je... pardon, ça... ça va passer, renifla Cléo en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

Mais le barrage menaça de se rompre et elle plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche pour retenir les flots montants. Le thé arriva à cet instant et elle s'en saisit avec gratitude. Le liquide chaud la brûla et le choc fit redescendre un peu son trouble. Elle souffla avant de reprendre.

\- C'est juste que... je ne sais pas comment faire pour...

Elle avait les yeux baissés vers la table, aussi Medley cru comprendre.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir ! Je m'occuperais de la partie vente – j'ai bien aimé le faire avec la femme-poulpe – toi tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur la fabrication. Ça va bien se passer, avec toi j'en suis sûre ! Et Dana va nous refaire de beaux tableaux, hein ?

La cadette hocha la tête vigoureusement, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Cléo sécha ses larmes et fit de son mieux pour sourire à son tour. Elle ne leur expliqua pas leur méprise, pas plus qu'elle ne parla de ses divagations.

Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi en faire, mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Juste avant de s'atteler à leurs tâches, elles ouvrirent un pot de légumes marinés, préparèrent des quartiers de pommes et s'assurèrent que la théière était bien remplie. Il était important, surtout pour Medley qui ouvrait le premier livre sur le commerce, de travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

 **ooOoo**

A bord du Superb Shark, Shirley commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer ferme. Sa capacité à se mouvoir à l'air libre était restreinte depuis que son frère l'avait attaquée et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occupations sur ce navire. Elle aurait apprécié pouvoir au moins lire, mais Arlong et ces hommes n'étaient pas de ceux que ça intéressait particulièrement. Au final, la sirène n'avait trouvé que des livres de recettes dans la cuisine, qui appartenaient sûrement à Hachi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y essayer non plus.

Shirley avait pourtant tenté d'ouvrir Arlong au monde de la littérature par le passé. Elle lui avait offert des romans pour ses anniversaires mais, s'il n'y était pas totalement hostile non plus, il se désintéressait particulièrement vite.

À dire vrai, Shirley était persuadée qu'il n'avait lu qu'un seul ouvrage en entier, qui s'intitulait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, « Le guide de l'arnaque ». Ou rarement, elle l'avait surpris plongé dans des passages où il était question de truands et leur techniques pour engranger de l'argent. Mais il ne s'arrêtait qu'à ces bribes de l'histoire et laissait le reste en plan.

Parfois, elle aimait lui remémorer le temps où il lui arrivait de lui raconter des histoires pour l'endormir. En ce qui concernait cet aspect de leur vie ensemble, il n'était pas très nostalgique non plus, et lui servait le même refrain à chaque fois.

 _Il n'y a que toi que ces gamineries émeuvent encore._

Par la suite elle faisait mine de le frapper gentiment, et il esquivait aisément avec un sourire en coin.

Shirley soupira et caressa très légèrement son bras. Même s'il aimait être mesquin avec elle, même s'il était responsable de son état, même si elle ne comptait pas aller le voir elle-même, Arlong lui manquait. Son grand frère lui manquait.

Mais peut-être que son grand frère, tel qu'elle le connaissait et aimait, n'existait tout simplement plus. Mais depuis quand ? Depuis la mort de Fisher Tiger ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr, ça avait dégénéré avant. Bien avant qu'Arlong et ses amis ne rejoignent l'équipage du héros des hommes-poissons. En fait elle se souvenait parfaitement, mais détestait y repenser. À chaque fois, un malaise épouvantable s'emparait d'elle et elle était prise de nausées.

L'enfance qu'elle avait passé avec Arlong, qu'il lui avait offerte, lui était bien suffisante. Il savait la tenir éloignée de la noirceur de leur monde, il savait y plonger seul pour la préserver. Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez pour ça. Et jamais elle ne se pardonnerait de n'avoir compris que trop tard, de ne pas lui avoir permis de rester lui aussi dans la lumière.

Arlong détestait les humains. Elle le savait, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Mais cela l'avait incité à faire la pire des choses possibles.

Si l'homme-requin n'appréciait pas énormément lire, il fut un temps où, lorsqu'ils revenaient de voyages à la surface, lui et ses amis sillonnaient les rues et appelaient les enfants à venir écouter leurs histoires. Hachi en avait toujours des belles et gaies et même un jour, alors qu'il narrait ses péripéties sans la présence de ses compagnons, il avait déclaré avec un grand sourire qu'il avait sauvé un humain de la noyade, et que cet humain était bon et l'avait traité comme un égal. Hachi avait vraiment ce don de savoir illuminer quelque chose que tout le monde croyait néfaste, même si certains enfants s'en allaient dans ces instants-là.

C'était le cas d'un petit garçon qu'elle connaissait bien, Hody Jones. Il était d'un an plus âgé qu'elle mais avait déjà les yeux froids et vides. C'était un garçon-requin blanc qui portait toujours une énorme casquette.

Lorsque Shirley lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'écoutait pas l'homme-poulpe jusqu'au bout, il avait répondu sans même la regarder :

\- Les histoires de Hachi sont ennuyeuses. Elles ne me plaisent pas. Je préfère celles d'Arlong.

La petite sirène allait rarement écouter son grand frère en même temps que les autres enfants, car elle préférait attendre qu'il revienne à la maison et qu'il lui raconte tout une fois seuls. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose l'avait poussé à suivre Hody.

L'endroit où il allait était sombre. Une pression désagréable pesait sur les épaules de Shirley, mais elle continuait d'avancer. Puis, à un carrefour, Hody avait tourné la tête sur le côté. Elle avait pu voir son visage s'illuminer, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Il y manquait l'innocence que chaque enfant aurait dû avoir.

\- Arlong ! s'était-il écrié en se mettant à courir et en disparaissant de sa vue. Vous n'avez pas commencé sans moi ? Hein ?

Le rire de son frère avait envahi l'espace.

\- Nous n'attendions que toi.

Shirley avait froncé les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle sentait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas être vue. Alors elle s'était appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment en ruine qui faisait l'angle et avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil.

Arlong et la plupart de ses hommes étaient là, y compris Kuroobi. Ils étaient tous debout, à l'exception de l'homme-requin qui s'était assis sur une caisse, face à Hody et plusieurs de ses proches amis. Eux aussi avait le regard froid.

Shirley savait que Hody admirait Arlong. Il l'avait sauvé d'un groupe d'humains venu pour se faire « un peu d'argent de poche ». S'il n'était pas passé par là ce jour, Hody et sa bande d'amis auraient été vendu aux enchères. Il admirait l'ambition de l'homme-requin, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui les opprimaient.

Arlong avait les yeux plissés et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, il ne fut question que des humains, de leur cruauté, de leur infériorité. Et surtout, surtout...

\- Des êtres aussi repoussants, aussi nombreux, qui reviennent sans cesse nous persécuter aussi bien à la surface que chez nous, ne peuvent être relégués qu'au rang de cafards !

Il avait un poignard en main. La lueur que Shirley avait pu apercevoir dans ses yeux l'avait terrorisée.

\- Et vous savez ce qu'il faut faire aux cafards, n'est-ce pas les enfants ?

À ses mots, tous avaient scandé la même phrase encore et encore.

\- On les plante ! On les plante ! On les plante !

Alors, Arlong avait enfoncé son poignard au centre du meuble bas juste devant lui, avec un immense sourire dément. Shirley avait juré voir ses yeux flasher de plaisir malsain. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son frère ainsi.

\- Exactement.

Il avait poignardé le meuble devant eux, encore et encore. Shirley savait, en regardant son visage, qu'il imaginait le sang jaillir du corps d'un inférieur.

\- Haïssez-les. C'est la seule chose à faire. Tuez-les, tuez-les, rabaissez leur caquet une bonne fois pour toutes !

Un ultime coup de poignard avait eu raison du bois qui craqua pour la dernière fois. Parmi les pirates, les enfants ovationnaient sa déclaration. Les adultes regardaient fièrement leur œuvre.

Shirley n'était pas restée plus longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais dit à son frère qu'elle l'avait entendu ce jour-là. Il ne s'était douté de rien, pas même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ses histoires lorsqu'il était enfin rentré chez eux. Bien sûr, il ne lui aurait jamais dit la même chose qu'à ces enfants, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il en était réellement.

 _Peut-être aurais-je dû le lui dire. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il était encore temps._

Shirley ne regretterait jamais assez de n'avoir rien tenté. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à cette période ? Elle n'avait même pas dix ans. Elle ne comprenait pas tout.

Elle savait juste qu'elle avait détesté le voir faire ça.

Parfois, comme maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'étaient devenus ces enfants sur leur île. Combien de fois Arlong leur avait-il parlé ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il réussi à tuer tout autre sentiment en eux, pour ne laisser que la haine des humains intacte ?

 _J'avais trop peur de revenir sur ce souvenir. J'ai préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Avait-il fait de ces enfants ce que lui-même était devenu ? Des êtres capables de blesser leurs proches, peut-être même sans ressentir de culpabilité ?

Shirley soupira encore et s'allongea. La nuit était tombée à présent. Peut-être que demain, elle essayerait d'aller nager un peu. Elle demanderait à cet homme à qui on avait attribué le rôle du médecin de lui fixer davantage son bras.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à son frère, attristée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi-même ? Idiot.

Elle lui passerait un savon comme il le méritait. Et elle l'appellerait de nouveau grand frère.

Bien sûr, le lendemain il ne vint toujours pas. Mais ni ce pseudo-médecin ni Hachi ni personne d'autre ne lui rendit visite. Ni le jour suivant. De plus les marchands étaient partis à présent, il y avait encore moins de distractions.

Le troisième jour, alors qu'elle se croyait sur le point de mourir d'ennui, Shirley entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle imaginait des sons, mais plus elle tendait l'oreille plus il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Madame ? Madame Shirley ?

Elle reconnut parfaitement cette manière de l'appeler.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour parvenir à sortir dehors. Cette fois, elle ne voulait pas parler à partir du pont du navire, mais bien sur le sable. Elle trémoussa sa longue queue bleu marine du mieux qu'elle put, en prenant toujours garde à son bras. Lorsque l'humaine aux cheveux bleus l'aperçut enfin, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre, sans doute pour ne pas la forcer à parcourir la distance restante. Shirley lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom.

Cléo sourit à son tour et lui retourna ses politesses.

\- Vous devez me connaître sous le nom de cervelle de moineau, plaisanta-t-elle.

Shirley émit un petit rire. Arlong et ses surnoms !

\- En effet. Plutôt dur à porter, non ?

\- Il paraît que ça me va bien. Mais j'apprécie Cléo aussi.

La sirène acquiesça lentement puis s'avança vers l'eau salée. En trempant sa queue, elle frissonna de plaisir. Cléo releva les jambes de son sarouel jusqu'aux genoux et la rejoignit. L'eau était un peu plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Après tout, le ciel était nuageux.

\- Je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Qu'ai-je donc fait ? demanda Shirley en secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle semblait considérer que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne serait jamais assez suffisant. Cléo écarta les bras.

\- Tellement de choses ! Vous nous avez aidé à vendre les tableaux de Dana, vous ne l'avez pas dénoncée quand elle s'est baladée sur le bateau et... ah !

Cléo plaqua une main sur sa bouche, réalisant son erreur. Shirley lui lança un regard rassurant.

\- Ah, alors c'était elle, commenta-t-elle simplement. Ce n'était pas très sage de sa part. Mais n'ayez guère d'inquiétude, je ne me mêle pas des affaires de mon frère. Ça ne m'apporterait aucune satisfaction de l'en tenir informé.

Cléo rougit légèrement, honteuse.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil. Elle ne le fera plus, c'était une erreur.

Shirley agita sa main comme pour balayer cette soirée de leur mémoire.

\- Enfin, vous... vous avez aussi... vous nous avez défendues. Le jour de la course... et vous... votre bras...

Shirley haussa son épaule valide.

\- Je n'ai pas adhéré à leur attitude et j'ai agi selon ma conscience. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier.

L'humaine secoua la tête. Elle ne semblait pas d'accord du tout sur ce point. Mais plutôt que d'essayer de se répéter encore, elle fouilla dans son petit sac et en sortit plusieurs bâtons d'encens.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je tenais absolument à vous les offrir. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous être utile plutôt.

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous soigner directement._

Shirley sourit.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, je vous assure, fit-elle en acceptant le petit sac et en le respirant. Ça sent bon !

Cléo lui expliqua les différents éléments qu'elle avait utilisé.

\- C'est mon premier essai, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il vaut concrètement. Je vous en apporterais d'autres si vous appréciez, avec des légumes aussi ! J'aimerais beaucoup en fabriquer un qui imite les embruns. Ou l'odeur de la terre après la pluie... ah, qu'est-ce que je pourrais utiliser pour y parvenir ?

Tandis qu'elle gambergeait, la sirène l'observa bien, de haut en bas. Son haut ample qui se soulevait très légèrement dans le souffle occasionnel du vent, ses doigts qui remuaient fluidement devant elle comme si elle jouait d'un instrument invisible en douceur, son visage détendu et ses yeux derrière ses lunettes qui cherchaient des solutions. Tout en elle paraissait si calme, si innocent. Les humains comme elle ne se trouvaient pas partout.

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil aux bâtons d'encens. L'idée que cette femme était née pour créer lui effleura l'esprit, et elle ne parvint même pas à trouver cette impression absurde.

 _Mon frère semble bien être né pour détruire._

Une pointe de tristesse lui piqua l'estomac. Dans combien de temps cette humaine allait-elle, elle aussi, se faire transformer par son frère ?

Entre la création et la destruction, lequel en ressortirait vainqueur ?

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. Pour l'attitude d'Arlong, précisa-t-elle lorsque Cléo la regarda sans comprendre.

Cléo haussa un sourcil. Parlait-elle de sa blessure à la jambe ? De sa dominance sur Calm Stone ? Ou de cette nuit à Skéolia où il...

La scène lui revint alors dans une clarté extrême et la musique qu'ils avaient écouté ensemble résonna à ses oreilles. Il lui sembla alors que sa tête prenait soudainement feu.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! s'empressa de déblatérer la jeune femme. Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas votre faute. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ça va. Heu... excusez-moi, je vais y aller, j'ai des plantes à collecter ! Je vous en ramènerais d'autres si vous voulez. Alors... ah, bon après-midi et rétablissez-vous vite ! Au... au revoir !

Et elle s'éloigna précipitamment, loin des oreilles et des yeux curieux de la sirène. Celle-ci étira doucement ses lèvres, songeuse et un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé creuser encore un peu. Elle chassa les hypothèses et les espoirs qui lui vinrent automatiquement. Des espoirs qui impliquaient pour cette humaine un sort terrible.

À cet instant, un très mauvais pressentiment la saisit et une effroyable envie de regarder dans sa boule de cristal la submergea. Elle secoua violemment la tête.

Quoi que ce soit, elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir.

 _Faites très attention, mademoiselle._

Puis elle s'avança dans l'eau et disparut sous la surface. Étant une sirène, Shirley peinait à se déplacer sur terre, mais sous l'eau elle faisait partie des membres les plus rapides de son peuple. S'il l'avait connue auparavant, Katsu aurait sûrement envié sa vitesse. Mais Shirley n'aimait pas aller spécialement vite, elle préférait se laisser porter. Dans son sillage paisible, les poissons se joignirent à elle et tournoyèrent gentiment autour de son gigantesque corps. Même dans la faible lumière qui parvenait à percer à travers les nuages et l'eau, leurs écailles scintillaient joliment.

Elle resta le plus longtemps possible dans son élément, jusqu'à ce que son bras martelé par les remous et la pression ne supplie. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle sortit tout de même à contre-cœur et se laissa aller sur le sable. Le ciel semblait s'assombrir de minute en minute, les ombres s'estompaient. Le vent se levait.

\- Shirley ! Comment ça va ? Nyuuuu !

La sirène se tourna avec difficulté vers l'homme-poulpe avec un sourire.

\- Tiens Hachi ! Moi qui commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oubliée !

Hachi se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire et fit onduler ses cinq autres bras.

\- Nyuuu, ce n'est pas ça, mais on a dû s'absenter quelques jours sur ordre d'Arlong. Enfin, maintenant on est tous rentré alors je reviendrais tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu repartes avec les marchands !

À moitié amusée, Shirley choisit de lui montrer une grimace.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, je comprends que vous ayez tous hâte de vous débarrasser de moi. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Cette fois, Hachi agita ses six mains dans tous les sens, affolé.

\- Ah mais non ! Nyuuu ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu sais bien qu'on t'apprécie énormément ! Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir ! Tu es comme notre petite sœur à tous, comment pourrait-on... ?

\- Je plaisantais Hachi, le rassura la sirène. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que je repartirai avec eux.

\- Nyuuu ?

L'œil de Shirley pétilla. L'homme-poulpe était décidément très peu observateur.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer, c'est sûr, mais ce serait quand même la meilleure des choses à faire pour toi, insista Hachi. Enfin, durant notre voyage j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de sauce pour mes takoyakis ! Je vais acheter mes ingrédients et je reviens !

Shirley dut faire un énorme effort pour se retenir de pouffer.

\- Mais je t'en prie ! Et transmets mes amitiés à Octopako surtout !

L'homme-poisson rougit légèrement.

\- N-nyuuuu ! Compte sur moi ! Cette fois c'est sûr, j'y arr... !

Et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose d'énorme à côté du Superb Shark. Il tourna successivement son regard perdu vers l'espace vide et la sirène qui lui adressait un immense sourire entendu. Puis Hachi agrippa de toutes ses mains ses cheveux gris coiffés en cinq pics et tomba à genoux.

\- Nyuuuu ! Pourquoiiiiii ?

À côté de lui, Shirley secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire et lui tapota gentiment le dos. Elle n'arriva pas à se sentir désolée pour lui, car elle savait qu'il irait bientôt mieux. Comme toujours. Elle hésita à le taquiner un peu avant de se raviser pour cette fois.

\- Ah Hachi, je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo rajusta son petit gilet sur ses épaules en frissonnant. Elle traversa rapidement les villages de Chryselle et Libblanc pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Elle ne prêta pas particulièrement attention aux divers comportements des gens qu'elle croisait, ni aux nombreux escaméras qui suivaient ses mouvements. Il y en avait même en pleine nature, sur les arbres ! Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux et l'observa un moment.

 _Leur nombre a l'air d'avoir augmenté. Quoi que l'on fasse, ils seront au courant._

Cléo se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un l'observait en ce moment, à travers les yeux de l'animal. Probablement. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle leva tout de même la main pour adresser un petit signe amical. Puis elle reprit sa route en se sentant un peu ridicule.

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a vue._

À dire vrai, Cléo ne savait toujours pas quoi penser au sujet d'Arlong. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que, dès qu'il était question de lui, comme tout à l'heure avec Shirley, ses entrailles réagissaient bizarrement. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer ce que ça voulait dire, ni même si c'était désagréable ou non. En tout cas, c'était inédit et anormal.

Réfléchir n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il valait sans doute mieux essayer de ne pas trop s'y pencher. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle ne mette pas cette musique, qu'elle n'entende pas ce qu'il avait dit.

Ce fut très étrange, mais à cet instant, Cléo se prit à regretter de ne pas réussir à le voir comme un monstre.

Elle se baissa pour cueillir plusieurs petites fleurs blanches qui dégageaient un parfum enivrant et les rangea soigneusement dans un petit sachet vide. Elle ne tenait pas à tout mélanger. En se redressant, elle songea à ce que Gunther lui avait dit un jour. En effet, en un sens ce serait bien plus facile si les méchants n'étaient rien d'autre que des méchants.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et tenta de revenir sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques ingrédients à trouver, dont certains qui ne rentreraient pas dans la composition des encens. Mais elle l'avait promis à Medley.

\- N'oublie pas de me rapporter de quoi faire de la poudre à éternuer et du poil à gratter ! avait-elle dit. Je m'arrangerais pour en mettre jusque dans le slip de ce bâtard de Yan !

À cela, Cléo n'avait émis aucune objection. Et puis, les plantes qui lui fourniraient ces composants se trouvaient au sommet du chemin, cela lui donnait l'occasion de se balader et de tester ses jambes encore. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, le ciel entièrement blanc se couvrait de menaçants nuages noirs.

Il était difficile de savoir où en était le soleil, mais quand Cléo arriva enfin à destination, il commença à pleuvoir. Cléo savait qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais à temps, aussi elle s'empressa de collecter ce qu'elle cherchait, fourra sa trouvaille dans une poche de son sarouel et se réfugia sous un arbre. Elle appuya son dos contre le tronc et se laissa tomber à terre, les yeux fermés. Le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol ou rebondissaient près d'elle l'apaisa, elle avait toujours aimé ce son. Elle l'écouta en silence jusqu'à se qu'il s'estompe avec sa conscience alors qu'elle s'assoupissait.

 **ooOoo**

Son père aimait la pluie aussi. Cléo aurait pu jurer que c'était le moment qu'il préférait. Il la prenait par la main et ils allaient courir dessous et sauter dans les flaques. Souvent, il tournait son visage vers le ciel noir et tendait les bras bien haut. Quand des éclairs éclataient tout près, il se mettait à hurler de joie. C'était presque comme si c'était sa propre façon de célébrer la vie.

 _Je dois être un peu fou. Après tout, je risque de mourir. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est dans ces instants que je me sens le plus vivant. Là où je suis né, il n'existe pas d'orage comme ça._

Son père était peut-être un peu fou, oui. Mais pas autant que ceux qui l'avaient tué.

Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et se jurait de l'honorer. Mais elle se souvenait tout aussi fraîchement du jour de ses quatorze ans, alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi son père n'était pas à la maison. Elle avait interrogé sa mère Orcheïde, qui ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention et continuait de lui tourner le dos.

Orcheïde limitait ses relations avec Cléo depuis toujours et se contentait de lui enseigner les coutumes qu'elle devait absolument maîtriser. La mère et la fille se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, à quelques détails près, mais il aurait été difficile de les qualifier comme telles. Plus qu'un parent, elle était comme un professeur, ou plutôt un dresseur. Car même pour elle, Cléo était trop différente.

 _Tu es un précieux enfant gâché._

Cléo comprenait la signification de cette phrase. Et cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Car elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas née de l'amour de deux personnes. Ou alors, si amour il y avait, sa mère ne le lui destinait tout simplement pas. Elle était venue au monde pour une autre raison bien précise, elle était spéciale. Mais elle ne pouvait accéder à leurs attentes. Parce que son père s'était battu pour elle.

Il était authentiquement son seul rempart.

Parfois la nuit, elle entendait ses parents se disputer à son sujet. Il était rare qu'ils se mettent à crier, l'un comme l'autre mais, peu de temps avant sa mort, son père avait haussé la voix.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Je ne permettrais pas que Cléo vive dans cet environnement un jour de plus !

\- Et pourtant elle restera ici ! Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, mais de notre survie ! Ta demande est égoïste et déplacée ! Toute notre vie, toute ma vie, nous avons attendu ce moment ! Et tu oserais nous l'enlever ?

\- J'oserais n'importe quoi pour elle ! Comme je l'ai osé pour toi ! Ne t'en rappelles-tu pas ? Es-tu réellement heureuse ainsi ? Ne sens-tu pas que ce monde a tant de choses à offrir, tellement plus que cette folie constante ? Nous nous en sortirons, alors je t'en conjure, viens avec nous !

Parfois, Orcheïde ne trouvait pas réponse immédiate, mais Cléo savait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait, elle en revenait toujours au même éternel argument.

\- Le bonheur ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Libre à toi de partir, mais tu ne nous enlèvera pas ce précieux enfant gâché. Et sache que, peu importe ce que tu tenteras, nous la récupérerons toujours.

Et parfois, son père se taisait aussi, atterré par ce qu'il entendait.

Il lui arrivait d'aller vérifier que Cléo dormait bien et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Souvent elle faisait semblant de dormir, mais parfois elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- Papa, est-ce ma faute ?

Sa petite voix apeurée résonnait dans le noir. Son père venait alors s'asseoir auprès d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que non. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Rien du tout.

Ce soir-là, il lui avait parlé longuement, et il lui avait fait promettre de s'enfuir, de se rappeler. Puis il l'avait embrassé sur le front et était sorti.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

Le jour de ses quatorze ans, alors qu'Orcheïde continuait de l'ignorer, on frappa à la porte. Orcheïde ne bougea pas, ce fut Cléo qui alla ouvrir.

Ceux qui se tenaient devant la porte n'avaient pas de visage. Elle les voyait parfois, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient. Car ils portaient toujours des masques blancs, impersonnels, avec seulement deux fentes verticales au niveau des yeux qui rendaient leur aspect encore plus dérangeant. Cléo entendit un petit rire circuler entre eux avant qu'ils ne lui présentent une boîte enrobée d'un somptueux paquet cadeau. Un énorme nœud rouge trônait en son sommet et une multitude de rubans cascadaient de toutes parts en spirale.

 _Joyeux anniversaire... joyeux anniversaire..._

La chanson résonna anormalement longtemps dans l'air alors qu'elle leur offrait un sourire innocent et chaleureux. Une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne lui cria de ne pas ouvrir, mais elle ne l'entendit pas et tira sur le nœud. Puis elle souleva le couvercle.

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

Cléo lâcha le paquet qui se renversa par terre, et la tête de son père roula hors de la boîte. Horrifiée, glacée, elle recula d'un pas et se heurta à Orcheïde qui s'était positionnée juste derrière elle. Elle regardait froidement la tête tranchée sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Soudain, elle revêtait à son tour une sorte de masque blanc et baissait simplement la tête vers Cléo.

\- Il est mort parce que tu l'aimais trop.

Sa voix n'avait pas de tristesse ni colère. Elle n'avait plus de timbre du tout.

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans l'esprit de Cléo et elle poussa un hurlement abominable.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo s'éveilla en sursaut, trempée de pluie et de sueur. Un éclair zébra le ciel chargé de nuages noirs au-dessus d'elle et le même bruit que celui qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil explosa. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme rassembla ses esprits et se redressa. L'orage était moins fort que ceux sous lesquels son père aimait courir, cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup amusé.

En revanche, elle entendait des échos lointains qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier tout de suite. Intriguée, Cléo quitta son abri, laissant son sac derrière, et chercha l'origine de ce vacarme. De là où elle se trouvait, malgré l'absence de lumière, elle pouvait voir l'océan, la plupart des plages, les villages. Et ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant un instant elle resta pétrifiée, incapable de comprendre. Elle devait être encore en train de rêver. Non, de cauchemarder. Mais les images devant ses yeux étaient réelles. Les cris aussi.

Tout en bas, affluant de la mer en poussant des cris féroces, une dizaine de monstres marins géants déferlaient à la surface, sur Chryselle et Libblanc, en écrasant tout sur leur passage.


	21. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bon, par où commencer...**

 **Déjà, si ça vous intéresse et que vous n'avez pas vu, j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 17, au moment où Arlong vient voir Cléo alors qu'elle vient à peine de se rétablir. On m'avait dit que le moment où Cléo met de la musique arrivait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, alors j'ai rajouté un petit passage pour que ça soit plus fluide. Et puis comme ça, ça rajoute aussi un petit moment entre Cléo et Arlong ^^.**

 **Ensuite, heuuuu... ahem !**

 **Oui, ce chapitre était sensé sortir bien plus tôt, surtout que j'étais plutôt bien partie. Et puis... ben ça ne vous intéressera probablement pas, mais il y a eu Roland Garros, et il n'était pas question que je loupe un match ! Donc je suis indigne, mais j'ai mis mon histoire en pause à ce moment-là ! Et puis après, ça a été dur de redémarrer !**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai enfin réussi à le finir ! Il s'agit là du chapitre le plus long à ce jour et je n'ai pas réussi à le couper en deux cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je ne sais pas ce que je vaux lorsqu'il est question d'action... si vous avez des remarques, critiques ou même commentaires sympa, n'hésitez pas, je prends tout ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture j'espère ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Roland Garros n'arrive qu'une fois par an (malheureusement !).**

 **ooOoo**

Les gouttes de pluie qui imbibaient ses vêtements. L'air qui lui giflait le visage. Le tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus. Un flash occasionnel qui dévorait pendant un bref instant les ombres de toutes choses. Cléo ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien de tout ça. Seuls résonnaient dans sa tête les cris lointains terrifiés et le fracas des murs qui éclatent sous les impacts des monstres des mers. Seule restait inscrite sur sa rétine l'image catastrophique de la destruction qui venait à peine de débuter. Cléo ne voyait et n'entendait rien d'autre, alors qu'elle courrait de toute sa vitesse entre les arbres, sans emprunter les chemins qui sillonnaient trop, qui étaient trop longs.

Cléo ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose était même possible. Son esprit était complètement imperméable aux questionnements, aux raisons, aux causes. Il n'y tournait en boucle qu'un signal d'alarme qui ne laissait place à rien d'autre, qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, qui la conduisait aux limites de la panique.

La jeune femme ne pensait qu'à une chose : il fallait arrêter ça !

Elle n'avait pas de plan, pas d'idée. Ils n'avaient plus d'armes, plus de moyens de se défendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps qui s'écoulait trop vite avant qu'il ne reste plus que décombres et vies fauchées.

Ils ne pouvaient faire face à de tels créatures.

Mais eux... eux le pourraient !

Cléo ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ y aller. Elle ne voulait pas, si on lui demandait si elle avait tout tenté, répondre non.

Elle devait essayer. Croire qu'elle pourrait y parvenir. Rien qu'un peu... car si ils... si il refusait, il n'y aurait rien à faire.

Le sol glissant manqua de la faire déraper, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, chaque seconde comptait. Elle accéléra encore, jusqu'à ce que les couleurs grisâtres de la forêt ne se confondent. Sa jambe pulsait au niveau de sa stigmate, mais elle ne le sentit même pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Skéolia, revenant enfin sur le chemin, elle ne remarqua pas les escaméras dans son sillage, qui tournaient tous leurs gros yeux vers elle. En franchissant les limites du village, elle se précipita instinctivement vers la maison avec un trou béant, là où elle avait vu Arlong libérer Katsu de son symbole il y a quelques jours. Oubliant de freiner, elle se prit le mur dans l'épaule mais ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur. Sans même songer à franchir le trou, elle frappa désespérément à la porte sans s'interrompre, de plus en plus paniquée.

\- Arlong ! Arlong vous êtes là ? S'il-vous-plaît !

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun signe d'activité à l'intérieur. La respiration courte, Cléo jeta des coups d'œil impuissants autour d'elle.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?_

C'est alors qu'elle perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision. Une silhouette venait de passer la porte d'une autre maison, à l'opposé. Son pouls débitant à toute allure, elle s'approcha instinctivement en rajustant ses lunettes et elle le reconnut. Durant un très bref instant le soulagement et l'espoir la gagna et elle courut à nouveau jusqu'à lui.

L'homme-requin semblait l'attendre, adossé contre le mur de la demeure, bras musclés croisés sur un débardeur rayé bleu marine et blanc, les yeux plissés et un sourire qui empestait l'arrogance.

\- Tiens tiens ! ricana-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, le souffle court. Quelle bonne surprise, aurais-je aimé dire, mais je m'attendais à ta visite cervelle de moineau.

Cléo leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, puis secoua vivement la tête. De minuscules gouttelettes volèrent parmi ses cheveux toujours si bleus. Il lui semblait qu'il ne restait que cette couleur dans ce monde devenu gris.

Elle le regarda de nouveau en face, et il s'attendit enfin à recevoir cette lueur qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Cette haine, cette envie de meurtre. Cette normalité.

Mais il n'y avait dans ses yeux qu'un espoir qu'elle lui destinait, _à lui._

\- Arlong ! fit-elle, sa voix vibrant de peur. Nous... nous avons besoin d'aide !

L'homme-poisson eut un mince mouvement de recul qui prit le haut de son corps. Que venait-elle de dire ? Il avait dû mal entendre.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il très honnêtement.

Cléo pressa fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la respiration un peu plus sifflante. Elle avait l'air complètement désorientée.

\- Nous... nous sommes attaqués ! Il y a des monstres marins ! Des Roi des Mers ! Des... des... il y en a plein ! Ils sont immenses ! Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage ! Je vous en supplie ! On ne peut rien faire ! Mais vous...

\- C'est une blague ?

Croyait-elle véritablement qu'il allait les aider ? Lui ? N'avait-elle pas compris ? Était-elle si _stupide_ que ça ?

\- Arlong, je...

Elle haletait de plus en plus.

\- Je sais... je sais que vous détestez les humains, tenta-t-elle tout de même. Je sais... non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais... mais... on ne peut pas survivre si vous ne faites rien !

Arlong secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de plaquer une main palmée sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un sourire étrange et son énorme corps trembla lorsqu'il tenta de retenir un rire cruel.

\- Vraiment ? Sans rire, _vraiment_? Tu viens jusqu'ici pour me demander... ça ?

À cet instant, il n'aurait su dire si c'était la pluie ou des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

\- Vous... vous êtes venu ici... sur cette île... dans un but précis, poursuivit Cléo envers et contre tout. Vous avez besoin de nous... vivants ! Les morts ne peuvent rien apporter ! Vous voulez de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ! Alors... alors... si vous nous laissez mourir, vous diminuez vos chances, vous y perdrez financièrement !

Oh, alors elle choisissait de jouer cette carte ? Très bien.

\- Il semblerait que tu commences à bien me connaître, commenta-t-il avec toujours ce même sourire.

Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment, comme s'il l'avait tirée de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se faisait des illusions, et il se pencha tout doucement vers elle. Ses iris bleus glacés vrillèrent les billes marrons implorantes. Elle lui rendit son regard, du plus profondément qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle plongeait dans son âme si sombre pour tenter d'y trouver une lueur.

\- Arlong... s'il-vous-plaît... murmura-t-elle.

L'homme-requin ferma les paupières, pour la chasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il resta silencieux un moment. Seul le son de la pluie régnait autour d'eux.

Puis, à nouveau, son corps trembla et un petit son monta dans sa gorge. Arlong secoua la tête, son sourire s'élargit exagérément et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en rejetant sa tête en arrière, alors que son rire puissant jaillissait enfin hors de sa bouche. Il s'esclaffa longuement, à en perdre haleine, avant de baisser la tête vers son visage misérable.

\- On pourra toujours aller se servir ailleurs, annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la solution qui réglait tout. Retourne donc parmi tes semblables tant que tu le peux encore !

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos en ricanant et ouvrit la porte de la maison sans attendre de réponse. Prise d'un accès de désespoir, Cléo s'élança à sa poursuite.

\- Non, attendez !

Elle lui agrippa le bras sans réfléchir. L'homme-requin sursauta et, dans un vif geste réflexe, tira son bras pour le dégager. Sans trop comprendre, Cléo fut projetée en avant, la peau bleue glissa sous ses doigts et elle trébucha pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Sans même se relever, elle se tourna vers l'homme-poisson qui refermait la porte, son sourire disparu, et ouvrit encore une fois la bouche. Mais on la devança.

\- Hé Arlong ! On a de la visite on dirait !

\- Encore cette humaine ? Que faisons-nous Arlong ?

\- On peut s'amuser avec ? C'est un bonus ?

Cléo réalisa alors que, dans cette pièce où on avait détruit les cloisons non porteuses, la quasi totalité de l'équipage pirate était réuni. Ce n'était pas prévu ! Seule contre tous ces hommes-poissons qui la toisaient, elle fut incapable de sortir un mot de plus.

\- Bon, sembla se résigner un peu Arlong, et bien je suppose que tu vas rester un peu avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Cléo ne répondit pas, elle en était incapable. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil et suivit son regard à présent abasourdi sur quelque chose au fond de la salle. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin pour comprendre.

Elle fixait, complètement figée, l'escargo-projecteur qu'ils avaient ramené ici, et qui diffusait des images.

Les images du carnage qui se déroulait en ce moment-même.

Cléo baissa la tête, sans doute pour ne plus avoir à voir ça. Mais, lentement, Arlong sentit l'atmosphère se modifier subtilement autour d'elle. Il sourit froidement.

Enfin elle faisait le lien, enfin les choses se connectaient au bon endroit.

 _Elle est plus rapide lorsqu'elle utilise ses jambes. Elle est comme Katsu._

Ce rapprochement lui remua désagréablement les entrailles mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car l'humaine se relevait devant lui, presque sans un son. Dos à lui, il la vit serrer les poings.

\- Arlong.

Sa voix était devenue plus dure, plus claire. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à tous ses hommes. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, de supplique dans ses yeux. Il n'y décela qu'un pur – était-ce possible ? – sentiment de trahison.

Avait-elle réellement cru qu'il était incapable de leur faire une telle chose ? N'y avait-elle pas songé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Devant son sourire muet, Cléo secoua la tête, les braises de rancune s'allumant finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que nous vous avons fait ?

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- C'est à cause du pari ? C'est ça ?

Un autre derrière elle se chargea de lui apporter réponse :

\- Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer à si bon compte ? Les humains sont si stupides !

Nombreux s'esclaffèrent. Arlong nota visiblement les larmes qui s'accumulaient à la bordure de ses yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Elle serra les dents et parla, sans se retourner vers celui qui avait ricané.

\- Vous aviez juré... au nom de Davy Jones... qu'il n'y aurait PAS de représailles ! Nous avons jeté ces pièces dans l'océan ! Vous aviez promis !

Cela sonnait presque comme ce que Katsu lui avait reproché le jour de la course. Le parallèle le fit de nouveau grincer des dents et il leva le menton avec dédain.

\- Quand n'ai-je pas respecté ma parole ? Est-ce moi qui suis en train d'attaquer vos pathétiques nids d'humains ? Est-ce l'un de mes hommes, ou même plusieurs ? Attends un peu...

Il fit mine de scruter les images, imitant avec une exagération éhontée l'attitude de quelqu'un cherchant un infime fragment précis dans un décor saturé de détails.

\- Hum... non vraiment, je ne vois que des créatures venues des océans, que tu n'as jamais vu en notre compagnie. Dis-moi, cervelle de moineau, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que lancer des accusations à tort et à travers n'était pas...

Cléo ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Dans un cri de rage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant d'elle, elle lui sauta dessus, ses mains jaillissant vers lui comme si elle voulait lui arracher les yeux. Il fut très brièvement surpris par son action inattendue et sa vitesse, mais le choc ne le fit pas bouger d'un poil. Il la ceintura alors qu'elle se débattait à présent contre lui.

\- Hypocrite ! hurla-t-elle.

L'homme-requin éclata d'un rire sans joie et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. D'un bras, il la maintint à sa hauteur et regarda avec amusement ses pieds nus battre l'air et ses mains pilonner son bras.

\- Allons, allons, du calme ma jolie.

L'humaine écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant mais se remit immédiatement à l'ouvrage.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Cette fois, elle criait. Cette fois, les braises avait pris feu. Il avait réussi.

\- Tss tss, les humains sont si bruyants... ils ne savent pas quand se taire, ni rester à leur place. Tu aurais dû aller rejoindre les tiens pour mourir avec eux. Mais puisque tu es là, profites donc du spectacle avec nous ! Shahahaha !

Son rire fut aussitôt rejoint par tous ses acolytes. Des rires cruels, exaltés. Cléo mordit sa lèvre avec force. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu y croire ?

Parce que lui et elle avaient partagé la vie de Tiger ? Parce que sa mort les avait détruits l'un comme l'autre ? Parce qu'elle avait ressenti _de la peine_ pour lui, elle pensait pouvoir l'aborder différemment ? Parce que, juste pour cette raison, elle avait cru pouvoir le comprendre ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, par un quelconque hasard malencontreux, sur cette musique ?

Mais comment avait-elle pu ?

Les larmes coulèrent librement. Idiote, elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote finie !

Alors que l'homme-requin s'esclaffait encore en tournant la tête vers les images, Cléo plongea la main droite dans la poche de son sarouel. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et serra son poing de toutes ses forces. De la gauche, elle agrippa l'avant-bras de l'homme-poisson qui retourna son attention vers elle.

\- Alors ? Comment est-ce ? Tu apprécies la vue d'ici ? railla-t-il.

Cléo se prépara mentalement. La tête baissée, sa frange tombant sur ses yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche et forma des mots sur ses lèvres. Arlong ne les entendit pas.

\- Hein ?

Elle recommença, le résultat fut le même. Alors, avec un rictus, l'homme-requin approcha son visage tout près du sien. Cléo releva alors lentement la tête et lui lança un regard si trahi qu'il fut incapable de la railler davantage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la troisième fois.

\- C'est dur et étrange à dire mais... en un sens...

Elle leva sa main gauche et la posa sur sa joue. Arlong écarquilla les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

\- … je voulais croire en vous.

Et alors, elle plaqua son autre main juste sous son rostre, bien plus brutalement. La substance des baies écrasées entre ses doigts vint chatouiller ses narines. Stupéfait et furieux, Arlong voulu riposter mais à la place, il la lâcha par réflexe et mit ses deux mains devant son nez pour éternuer violemment. Cléo tomba à terre et fila de toute sa vitesse vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Au moment de sortir, une poigne bleue se referma sur son gilet et son cœur rata un battement. Elle saisit à pleines mains son propre vêtement et tira de toutes ses maigres forces dans les directions opposées. Le bouton sauta et Cléo sentit ses bras glisser le long des manches épaisses.

Puis, sous les rugissements enragés d'Arlong entrecoupés d'éternuements, elle vola à toute allure hors du village, sans se retourner une seule fois.

\- Arlong ! s'exclama un des ses hommes le plus proche. Maudite humaine ! Tu vas voir ce que...

L'homme-requin barra la sortie de son bras, sans pouvoir parler tant il éternuait. Mais ses yeux lançaient mille menaces.

\- Capitaine ?

Arlong secoua la tête et effectua plusieurs mouvements vifs et colériques qui leur interdisaient très clairement de sortir. Seul Kuroobi osa s'approcher et lui tendit un mouchoir. Ils attendirent tous qu'il se calme, avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension en échangeant des regards un peu perdus. Enfin, serrant avec force le gilet trempé qui lui était resté en main, l'homme-requin leur lança à tous un regard sévère.

\- Inutile de la poursuivre, annonça-t-il entre ses dents. Elle connaîtra une mort atroce avec tous les autres. Pourquoi aller se mouiller ? Apprécions plutôt le spectacle au sec ! Et qu'on m'apporte du rhum, et que ça saute !

Encore un peu désemparés, tous se remirent petit à petit à trinquer, ricaner et commenter joyeusement ce qui se déroulait plus bas sur l'île. Arlong vida son breuvage d'un trait et s'appuya contre le mur. Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, il toucha pensivement sa joue, qui portait encore la douce sensation de ses doigts. Même après toutes ces années qu'il avait eu la malchance de vivre, il ne se souvenait pas qu'on l'ait touché ainsi. Ni même regardé de cette façon. Jamais une telle attitude, de telles paroles d'espoir et de confiance ne lui avaient été adressées, venant d'un humain.

Il secoua la tête et força un sourire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait gagné. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait prédit.

Elle avait échoué.

 **ooOoo**

De toute sa vie, Cléo ne se souvenait pas avoir connu telle désillusion. Même lorsque son père s'était fait assassiner, alors que cet événement avait failli la rendre dingue. C'était différent, très différent.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je... pourquoi j'espérais... !_

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-elle si mal ? Ça aurait dû être cousu de fils blancs ! Qui d'autre, à part elle, aurait pu espérer quelque chose venant de lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient développé un lien quelconque sur laquelle elle aurait pu s'appuyer ! Et elle n'avait pas essayé de voir plus loin, à aucun moment !

 _Et pourtant, j'ai voulu, j'ai cru qu'il nous aiderait ! Bon sang pourquoi ?!_

Des larmes coulaient librement maintenant. Ça faisait si mal ! Elle voulait crier, il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient avec violence. Depuis le début, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier ! Rien d'autre...

Mais même à cet instant elle revit son visage lorsqu'il parlait de Fisher Tiger, ses yeux lorsqu'il se penchait vers elle. Ce bien-être éphémère lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée sur cet air.

Elle y avait tellement cru !

Un élancement bien plus fort encore la saisit et elle ferma étroitement les yeux sans cesser de courir et couina misérablement.

 _Arlong !_

Un arbre lui rentra dans l'épaule. Le choc la déséquilibra et elle roula sur plusieurs mètres en avant. Le sol boueux la fit glisser et lui mangea la moitié du visage. Lentement, secouée de sanglots, elle leva la tête ruisselante de terre molle et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras. Ses lunettes tombèrent. Puis, incapable de se redresser davantage, elle serra les poings et laissa tout sortir, ses cris couverts par la pluie et le tonnerre.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?_

Un froid mordant l'envahit et elle crut que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se relever. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour avaler goulûment d'air humide, sans prendre garde à l'eau boueuse qui glissait sur ses lèvres.

 _Papa ! Taisa ! Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Aidez-moi !_

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Finies les illusions et les divagations. Finies les rêveries et les espérances. Finie la sensation chaleureuse sur son épaule. Juste le froid et le bruit martelant de la pluie.

\- Cléo ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Deux mains la saisirent et elle se sentit soulevée. Puis on lui tendit ses lunettes. Cléo les prit sans vraiment le réaliser et, lentement, elle s'essuya grossièrement avant de les remettre. Elle se rendit compte, sans vraiment saisir la réalité de l'instant, qu'elle faisait face à Katsu.

\- Cléo, répéta-t-il, tu...

Soudain elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et s'éloigna de lui. Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel ils se jaugèrent amèrement. Puis Cléo secoua la tête en reniflant bruyamment et se remit à marcher. Elle le dépassa sans le regarder. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent derrière elle et Katsu posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule. L'humaine secoua de nouveau la tête et se dégagea comme si le contact l'avait brûlée.

\- Non... murmura-t-elle. Ça suffit...

L'homme-poisson, blessé par sa réaction, ne parvint pas à répondre immédiatement. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait un peu.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant ! se défendit-il. Je ne savais vraiment pas !

Cléo mordit sa lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas réagir.

\- Je... j'ai quitté l'équipage ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux ! Alors...

Cléo s'arrêta alors et se retourna. Son regard était tourmenté et elle levait son doigt vers lui, comme si elle allait lui faire des remontrances. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle dut s'y reprendre avant de forcer les mots à sortir.

\- C'est... c'est trop facile, balbutia-t-elle.

Le reste refusa de sortir. Il ne méritait pas ses reproches, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais la douleur était encore trop présente, et le jeune homme-poisson lui rappelait cruellement encore l'homme-requin à qui il avait été lié. Et elle n'était clairement plus en état de penser calmement. Alors elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos et poursuivit sa route sans savoir où aller.

\- Je... c'est la vérité ! jura Katsu qui lui emboîta le pas.

Il prit soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux malgré tout. Cléo garda ses lèvres étroitement closes. Elle ignorait ce qui sortirait sinon.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Mais dis-moi juste une chose s'il-te-plaît ! Est-ce que Dana va bien ?

Cléo faillit alors stopper sa marche. Dana, Medley, Gunther et tant d'autres. Elle ne savait pas du tout si ils allaient bien. L'angoisse revint à la charge et son corps vibra sous ses effets.

\- Je l'ignore, réussit-elle à confesser.

Puis elle accéléra à nouveau, Katsu sur ses talons.

\- Laisse-moi venir aussi !

Comme il ne recevait toujours pas de réponse, il sentit à son tour le désespoir se mêler à son affolement.

\- Cléo ! cria-t-il, suppliant. Que dois-je faire ?

Cette fois elle rétorqua, sans se retourner :

\- Tu es _libre_ maintenant. Fais ce que tu veux !

Puis elle fila à travers la forêt, sous les yeux des escaméras disséminés sur le chemin. Chaque fois qu'elle en notait un, la jeune femme sentait son estomac se contracter désagréablement.

Ils devaient bien rire en la voyant si désemparée.

 _Et bien riez donc ! Qu'ils regardent tous ! Ça ne changera rien de toutes façons !_

Elle ne pouvait pas se douter, bien sûr, qu'en voyant Katsu la suivre de près, Arlong ne riait pas.

 **ooOoo**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de leur maison, le vacarme de la destruction et les hurlements se firent de plus en plus assourdissants. Cléo avait du faire un détour pour passer loin des zones habitées et attaquables. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et cria le noms de ses sœurs avant même de voir si elles ne se trouvaient pas déjà dans la pièce. Les lumières étaient éteintes, l'endroit désert. Il y régnait seulement une odeur d'encens.

Elle et Katsu restèrent un bref instant pétrifiés par l'angoisse. Si elles n'étaient pas là, si elles étaient descendues en bas... étaient-elles sauves ?

Cléo commença réellement à paniquer et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un craquement se fit entendre. Elle leva la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage. Malgré la mise en garde de Katsu, elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte de Medley à la volée. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre.

\- Medley ! Dana ! appela encore Cléo malgré leur absence évidente.

Derrière elle, Katsu scruta les ténèbres en se sentant mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans ses tripes le mettait en garde, comme si l'eau dans ses veines s'agitait.

Il sentait bien une présence.

\- Cléo... commença-t-il.

Mais à cet instant, un rugissement sourd déferla sur eux et les murs vibrèrent. Puis une onde de choc très proche fit trembler le sol. Les deux rivaux restèrent figés sur place.

\- Momoo ! parvint à articuler Katsu dans un souffle.

À cet instant, la porte du placard s'entre-ouvrit légèrement et une main leur adressa des signes frénétiques. À l'intérieur, le visage de Medley était à peine visible.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! siffla-t-elle. Cachez-vous bon sang !

Cléo l'entendit, mais elle fut incapable de bouger, ni même de se réjouir de savoir sa sœur en vie. L'intérieur de sa tête était complètement gelé, ses yeux fixaient, effarés, l'ombre titanesque qui se rapprochait vers la fenêtre ouverte. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'un immense iris, encore plus sombre que le reste, qui la scrutait à travers l'ouverture qui faisait sa taille. Un bruit semblable à un meuglement émana de la créature menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia Cléo, sidérée.

L'œil disparut brièvement pour laisser place à une mâchoire gigantesque. Grande ouverte, elle laissa échapper un autre beuglement assourdissant, semblable à un cri de guerre animal qui sonne la charge.

Katsu se précipita alors devant la fenêtre et fit de grands signes à la créature.

\- Momoo ! cria-t-il. C'est moi Katsu ! Tu me reconnais ?

Le cri de guerre s'interrompit si brutalement que s'en fut presque comique. Le monstre des mer parut pencher la tête et émit un mugissement interrogatif.

\- Oui, je sais, continua Katsu, mais tu ne peux pas attaquer cette maison ! Ni les autres d'

ailleurs ! Arlong préfère te garder pour la suite !

À la mention du capitaine, les bruits de la créature se firent plaintifs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien cette fois ! Ta... ta nouvelle mission est de patrouiller autour de l'île pour... pour intercepter d'éventuels fuyards ! Allons, cesse tes jérémiades maintenant ! Tu ne voudrais pas mettre Arlong en colère ?

Momoo se recula et Cléo put apprécier une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Sous la pluie luisante, le monstre avait l'apparence d'une gigantesque vache des mer, blanche avec des tâches vertes. Et malgré l'eau ruisselante et les nuages noirs, Cléo crut vraiment voir la créature suer à grosses gouttes. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Momoo lâcha le rebord de la falaise et laissa son immense corps tomber dans l'océan pour déguerpir. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le martèlement de la pluie et Medley ouvrit le placard d'un coup de pied. Elle prit une énorme inspiration, comme si elle venait de redécouvrir comment respirer.

\- Bordel ! Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? gémit-elle avec de grands yeux incrédules.

Derrière elle, une silhouette un peu plus petite mit également un pied dehors mais s'écroula à quatre pattes au sol. Incapable de se relever, Dana trembla en silence.

\- C'était Momoo, répondit Katsu sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. C'est un monstre des mers de Grand Line que nous avions capturé il y a un an. Il est un peu domestiqué, alors j'arrive à communiquer avec lui. Heureusement qu'on est tombé sur lui...

\- Heureusement ? souffla Cléo qui s'était agenouillée auprès de Dana.

\- Les autres monstres, je ne les ai jamais vu avant. Ils ont dû les ramener il y a peu, ils sont extrêmement sauvages. Et je... je n'ai pas la présence nécessaire pour leur parler et encore moins les contrôler. À part Arlong, aucun de nous n'y parviendrait seul.

Medley serra visiblement les poings.

\- Quel connard !

Cléo dut ravaler un élan de douleur. Sa sœur, elle, avait immédiatement compris, bien sûr.

\- Que peut-on faire alors ? demanda-t-elle, tête baissée.

Cette fois, Katsu resta silencieux. Un éclair flasha sur l'horizon. Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

\- On ne peut qu'attendre que l'orage passe, fit le jeune homme-poisson.

Medley laissa alors échapper un ricanement hargneux et le fusilla du regard.

\- Jolie formulation pour dire qu'on va tous crever ! Vous nous avez bien couillonné ! Au final, quoi que l'on fasse, on ne peut pas lutter contre sa vraie nature !

Katsu se retourna, le visage crispé.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant ! grinça-t-il. J'essaye de vous aider !

\- Ben voyons ! Je suis prête à admettre beaucoup de choses, je peux reconnaître que tu nous as effectivement aidées ! Entre Dana, ce salopard de Yan et votre grosse vache de mascotte, je serais hypocrite de prétendre le contraire ! Mais tu veux vraiment me faire gober qu'en tant que membre de cet équipage d'enfoirés, tu n'as rien vu venir ? Qu'ils ont fait ça dans ton dos ? Et surtout que, subitement, tu décides de prendre notre parti, contre leur volonté ?

Une grimace douloureuse passa sur les traits de l'homme-poisson.

\- C'est le cas, oui.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Qui me dit que tu ne peux pas chasser ces monstres toi-même, comme tu viens de le faire ? On n'a que ta parole ! Si ça se trouve, tout ça c'est une ruse, un sale coup pervers et tordu ! Et en réalité, tu t'éclates voir tout le monde se faire dévorer vivant, c'est ça ?

\- Medley, il vient juste de nous... tenta Cléo, mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait pas.

\- On a failli crever ! On va tous crever, putain ! Je déteste les pirates ! Et les hommes-poissons ! Allez pourrir en enfer !

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus aiguë et ses yeux exorbités luisaient de panique grandissante.

\- Tout ça arrive parce que vous êtes là !

Katsu ne sut que répondre à cela. Il s'efforçait de ne pas se faire happer par ce déferlement. Au dehors, les rugissements se faisaient toujours entendre. Cléo aida Dana à se remettre sur pied et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de calmer sa grande sœur, mais celle-ci tourna un visage affolé émanant de reproches vers elle et la devança.

\- C'est de ta faute à toi aussi ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix distordue.

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain dans la chambre. L'impact que ressentit Cléo n'aurait pas été différent si elle avait reçu un coup de poing. Elle essaya bien de se dire que c'était le désespoir qui parlait, qui dictait la conduite de Medley comme il avait dicté la sienne envers Katsu un peu plus tôt. Mais, même si c'était le cas, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans cette catastrophe.

 _Nous n'agirions pas ainsi si tu n'existais pas._

Cléo baissa les yeux et laissa la tourmente l'engloutir. Elle avait toujours une part de responsabilité.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle à regret dans un souffle.

 _C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je corrige ça._

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme-poisson en essayant de contrer sa douleur.

\- Katsu, tu es du peuple de la mer. Tu es par conséquent celui qui connaît le mieux les monstres marins. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour arrêter le massacre ?

Derrière elle, Medley se mit à hurler.

\- Mais arrête putain ! Arrête d'être conne ! Tu crois encore qu'il veut vraiment nous aider ?!

La réponse de Cléo fut claire et nette.

\- Oui, je le crois.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu fais chier ! Jusqu'au bout tu te feras avoir !

 _Cette attitude se répercutera sur ta vie entière, tu te feras rouler, comme toujours._

Cléo chassa la voix d'Orcheïde. Elle lança un regard droit et confiant à Katsu qui se sentit un peu mieux. Le jeune homme-poisson prit alors sa décision et ôta son haut. Puis il présenta son dos nu aux trois sœurs. Cléo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- J'ai quitté l'équipage d'Arlong, clarifia-t-il d'un voix forte. Je n'agis plus sous ses ordres.

L'emblème de l'homme-requin, barré au fer rouge, ne laissait aucune place au doute. Aussi Medley ne trouva rien à redire sur ce point. Seulement elle continua de secouer la tête, incapable de digérer les événements.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, poursuivit-il, mais je n'ai aucune garantie que cela fera fuir les monstres. Par contre ça pourra sans doute les tenir éloignés et les empêcher de faire plus de victimes. Mais il faut faire vite, et j'ai besoin de vous !

Dana s'avança vers Katsu, les mains jointes. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, ses lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle semblait incapable de parler. Mais elle acquiesça. Medley secouait toujours la tête. Cléo serra les poings.

\- Expose vite ton idée, pressa-t-elle en espérant que cela motiverait sa sœur.

Katsu dévoila alors son plan.

\- Cléo, quand toi et moi nous sommes arrivés ici, Momoo était déjà sur place, peut-être même depuis un moment, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres sœurs.

Toujours silencieuse, Dana approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Pourtant il n'a pas attaqué, alors qu'il en avait l'ordre. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Momoo est du genre pacifique, mais quand Arlong lui ordonne quelque chose, il ne manque jamais à sa tâche, il a trop peur de lui.

Cléo fit une grimace tandis que Medley et Dana frissonnaient. Cela ne les étonnait pas tellement.

\- S'il n'a pas attaqué, c'est parce que quelque chose l'a gêné. Et je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Les yeux de Cléo s'illuminèrent.

\- L'encens ! réalisa-t-elle. Il en reste sur la table en bas !

\- Voilà ! Je ne sais pas exactement quel type vous avez utilisé, mais l'odeur l'a empêché de trop approcher.

Dana, un peu moins tendue maintenant, retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

\- On a commencé à en fabriquer il y a peu, expliqua-t-elle malgré l'œillade mauvaise de Medley. Nous en avons fait plusieurs, dont des attractifs et aussi des répulsifs...

\- Je vois. Ça tombe vraiment à pic ! commenta Katsu.

\- Ça pourrait marcher oui ! approuva Cléo. Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est...

\- Ben voyons ! s'exclama à nouveau Medley. Que de facilité, en effet Cléo ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de descendre tranquillement dans les villages pour distribuer tout l'encens que nous avons, alors qu'on ne sait pas exactement si c'était un coup de chance ou non ! On risque vraiment rien comme ça. Bravo ! Super plan !

Elle applaudit ironiquement avant de poser fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Moi, j'ai un plan un peu moins ambitieux certes, mais plus réaliste aussi ! On reste tous _ici_ , on allume tout _ici_ et effectivement, on attend que l'orage passe ! Ça c'est sensé !

Cléo posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Dana et regarda le visage livide de Medley.

\- C'est vrai que ça reste risqué, mais nous n'avons rien de mieux et pas de temps. Alors toi et Dana, vous allez rester là à l'abri. Ça nous rassurera de vous savoir en sécurité. Moi et Katsu, nous allons nous en charger. Nous avons plus de chance d'en réchapper.

Elle tapota un rien malicieusement sa jambe, en se demandant si sa blessure lui permettrait réellement de conserver sa bonne vitesse. Katsu approuva et prit la parole avant que Medley, plus blême que jamais, ne puisse riposter encore une fois.

\- On va vous laisser de quoi tenir les monstres éloignés. Si vous pouvez fabriquer d'autres bâtons répulsifs, on essayera de faire des allers-retours pour se réapprovisionner jusqu'à ce que tout le monde...

\- On en aura jamais assez, intervint Dana. Même en tenant compte de l'élixir de Medley, ce ne sera pas...

\- Dana ! aboya Medley avec véhémence.

La petite brunette sursauta et fit silence. Katsu fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

\- Alors il faudra dire aux gens de se rassembler et former un... périmètre répulsif autour d'eux... je suppose...

Medley laissa échapper un rire sans joie moqueur.

\- Tu supposes ? Mais c'est super !

Cléo secoua la tête et soupira lourdement.

\- OK, je ne vois rien de mieux de mon côté. On récupère ce qu'on peut et on y va !

Katsu acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, mais Medley leur barra la route.

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux en plus ?

Un rugissement lointain ponctua sa phrase incrédule. Le temps défilait sans attendre.

\- On n'a rien d'autre Medley ! pressa Cléo en essayant de la dépasser. Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on a dit qu'on vous laisserait de quoi...

\- Tu vas risquer ta vie pour... pour cette bande de faux-culs qui t'ont tourné le dos ?

Katsu passa silencieusement à côté d'elles et descendit sans un mot de plus. Cléo regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- Je refuse de rester sans rien faire Medley. Il y a eu trop de fois où je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne te force pas à venir avec nous. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me force pas à rester ici moi aussi.

Medley écarquilla les yeux et essaya de la retenir, mais Cléo esquiva fluidement et emprunta à son tour l'escalier. Ses deux sœurs la suivirent précipitamment.

\- Cléo, c'est de la folie ! essaya encore Medley. Moi je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! Tu crois que je vais te le permettre ?

Sa voix vibrait à nouveau de panique, qui traduisait cette fois une inquiétude démesurée. Cléo faisait de son mieux pour esquiver ses tentatives de l'arrêter tout en se préparant. Katsu avait fini de son côté et, devant l'insistance de Medley, essaya de nouveau d'intervenir.

\- J'attirerais d'abord les monstres à moi avec un encens attractif. Je les tiendrais éloignés de tout le monde, et pendant ce temps Cléo pourra informer et sécuriser les autres sans problème. Je reviendrais l'assister après...

\- Non non non !

Il semblait impossible d'obtenir son approbation. Katsu soupira alors d'agacement. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle avait si peu foi en eux, ou du moins en sa sœur. Qu'elle n'avait pas le même sang-froid que lui face au danger.

\- Même si je ne sais pas comment, tu peux créer de l'encens rapidement si j'ai bien compris ? Ça augmenterait grandement nos chances de survie si on pouvait se ravitailler ! Au lieu de brailler pour rien, tu pourrais nous aider !

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance de survivre !

\- Medley... essaya encore Cléo, mais l'aînée tenta de nouveau de se jeter sur elle.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas, Cléo ! J'ai lu ce que tu m'as écrit ! Je sais que tu cherches à mourir !

Une paire de bras enlacèrent le corps de Medley et celle-ci se tut subitement. Resserrant son étreinte, Cléo ferma les yeux. À côté d'elles, Katsu et Dana les observaient avec des yeux ronds, persuadés d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Medley, répéta Cléo, jamais je ne te mentirai sur des choses aussi graves. Jamais je ne me serais permise de te confier tout ça si ce n'était pas la vérité. Et oui, j'ai voulu mourir. Je l'ai ardemment désiré, tant et tant de fois.

Près d'elles, un son choqué évident perça le silence alors que Dana plaçait sa main sur sa bouche. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que sa sœur, toujours souriante et animée du désir de tout arranger et améliorer, ait pu vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie un jour. À côté d'elle, Katsu fronça les sourcils, aussi désorienté qu'elle.

\- En ce moment, poursuivit Cléo, sur la terre entière, tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux. Si je n'avais pas une confiance totale en toi, jamais il n'aurait pu en être ainsi. Et si, Medley, je te dis que grâce à toi, Dana, Taisa et à tous les gens de cette île, j'ai renoncé à cette envie de mourir, j'aimerais que tu le crois, que tu crois en moi en retour. Je veux continuer à vivre avec vous. Je veux être en ta compagnie. Je veux protéger ce paradis que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer atteindre un jour. Mais pour cela, je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois mettre ma vie en jeu. Pas pour espérer mourir, mais pour espérer vivre encore un jour de plus dans ce paradis avec vous tous. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne m'enlève pas ça. Fais-moi confiance. Aide-nous, nous avons besoin de toi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel filtrait une pitoyable combinaison de gémissements et de reniflements. Medley semblait s'être vidée de sa panique envahissante. Après encore quelques caresses apaisantes dans le dos, elle se redressa et fixa Cléo de ses yeux rougis. Puis elle se tourna vers Katsu.

\- Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je jure sur tous les Dieux du monde que tu regretteras de ne pas t'être fait dévorer dans la plus grande des douleurs possibles ! menaça-t-elle avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Katsu jeta son sac sur son dos et la fixa, le menton levé bien haut.

\- Message reçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Medley et Dana s'activaient avec les différentes senteurs tandis que Katsu et Cléo filaient sous la pluie avec la quasi-totalité des réserves d'encens. Comme promis, le jeune homme-poisson se saisit d'abord d'un bâton à l'odeur attractive et s'apprêta à dévier du chemin lorsque Cléo l'interpella. Il se tourna vers elle, elle s'était arrêtée.

\- J'ai vraiment confiance en toi. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Katsu cilla puis se détourna vite pour cacher son sourire.

\- Après ça, courrons à nouveau ensemble, dit-il.

Et il s'élança vers le plus gros attroupement de monstres, une détermination brûlant dans ses yeux. Cléo, serrant son sac avec force, aurait aimé avoir son assurance.

Mais elle tremblait alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Chryselle, qui commençait à ressembler à un champ de ruines. Elle redoutait plus que tout ce qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir.

 **ooOoo**

À Skéolia, les hommes-poissons avaient commencé à organiser une série de paris en regardant les images.

\- Et celui-ci ? Comment penses-tu qu'il va crever ?

\- En tout cas il n'arrive plus à courir ! Ah ah ah !

\- Mille berries qu'il se fait dévorer comme l'autre !

\- Trop facile ! Donne plus de détails ! Moi je dis qu'il va essayer de se cacher dans le tonneau là-bas !

\- Idiot ! Ce serait stupide de sa part, ça a l'air rempli de tête de poissons ! Ça attirera d'autant plus le Roi des Mers à lui !

\- Moi je sais, oui ! Mais les humains sont stupides ! Et faibles face à la panique.

\- Ah ça tu l'as dit ! Tu as vu celui de tout à l'heure ? Il a poussé sa propre femme sur le monstre alors qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou ! Et en définitive c'est quand même lui qui s'est fait écraser !

Toujours adossé au mur opposé, Arlong vidait sa troisième pinte sans sourciller.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on révèle sa vraie nature, commenta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au gilet qu'il tenait toujours pour il ne savait quelle raison.

\- Les humains. _Tous_ les humains sont des cafards.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il serrait les dents comme pour contenir une colère sourde. Il se composa rapidement un visage satisfait tout en pestant contre lui-même.

Elle l'avait traité d'hypocrite. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord. Son comportement était justifié, il ne faisait que rendre œil pour œil. C'était de bonne guerre.

 _Révèle ta vraie nature encore une fois, on verra qui est l'hypocrite ici._

Il voyait encore l'éclat de sa rage quand elle lui avait sauté dessus. Elle était bien comme tous les autres, il avait fait craquer son masque amical.

 _Un humain ne peut pas ressentir autre chose que du dégoût et de la supériorité face à nous. C'est impossible._

Une fois encore, le mot « hypocrite » dansa dans sa tête.

Soudain, un éclair bleu passa parmi les images et une série d'exclamations se propagèrent dans la salle.

\- La voilà !

\- Ah, l'abrutie ! Elle y est vraiment allée !

\- Crève donc !

L'homme-requin laissa ses hommes scander de plus belle devant les images et reprendre les paris. Comme eux, il suivit des yeux son passage et resta parfaitement immobile. Ses muscles s'étaient légèrement crispés.

 _Nous y voilà._

Il n'avait qu'à regarder. Mais plus il le faisait, plus il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La plupart des monstres marins, ceux à proximité de la plage, semblaient se désintéresser de la mission qu'il leur avait confié. Ils se dirigeaient avidement hors du village, comme irrésistiblement attirés par quelque chose. Ils ne touchaient même pas aux humains blessés ou paniqués dans leur sillage.

Arlong fronça les sourcils. Il leur avait pourtant imposer sa volonté, en témoignaient les nombreuses blessures qu'il leur avaient infligé jusqu'à obtenir obéissance totale. Des blessures que les humains, noyés dans leur profonde tourmente, n'avaient certainement pas remarqué. Et pourtant, malgré la peur qu'il avait su leur inspirer, ils semblaient déserter.

\- Oh regardez !

Le cri soudain d'un de ses camarades coupa Arlong dans ses réflexions et il suivit à nouveau tous les regards. La masse de cheveux bleu de la cervelle de moineau avait cessé de défiler à toute allure, alors qu'elle faisait face à un monstre marin pareil à un serpent difforme. La pluie rendait l'image moins nette que de coutume, et il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'entendre le moindre son avec cette installation. Mais il eut l'impression qu'elle tenait quelque chose droit devant elle, qui rougeoyait comme une braise et, au vu de l'attitude du gigantesque animal, un gémissement guttural dut sortir de sa gueule à cet instant. Il ne l'attaqua pas, pas plus que la forme gisant au sol en pleurs, qui était sur le point de se faire dévorer avant son arrivée.

Ils virent tous ébahis la bleutée tourner autour du monstre qui reculait face à elle. Puis elle s'avança vers lui, le bras toujours tendu, et le monstre agita violemment son long cou en un sursaut nerveux, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose de douloureux. Puis il fit une roulade et serpenta à son tour vers la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'écria un autre homme-poisson indigné.

Arlong aurait aussi aimé le savoir. Il ordonna à Chu, qui était le plus proche de l'escargo-projecteur d'agrandir l'image. Chu s'exécuta, tout aussi dérouté, et révéla que Cléo donnait en hâte un bâton à l'autre humaine qui se relevait. Ça ressemblait à de l'encens.

Avait-elle trouvé le moyen de contrer son attaque ? En si peu de temps ?

Plusieurs de ses hommes se tournèrent ers lui. Il serra sa mâchoire contrite et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Attendons encore un peu.

Sa stratégie ne marcherait pas à chaque fois, il en avait la certitude. Il ne voulait pas se mouiller si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Un nouveau pari fut donc lancé pour savoir combien de temps cette contre-attaque resterait efficace.

Petit à petit, la cervelle de moineau rejoignait ses congénères, les incitait à se rassembler, semblait-il. Il se forma bientôt un petit amas de chair mouvante qui se déplaçait lentement à la recherche de survivants. Les blessés furent pris en charge et transportés vers l'intérieur du cercle qui grossissait.

Cléo avait momentanément remis les compteurs à zéro. Et plutôt que de se sentir en colère, Arlong approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bonne riposte, commenta-t-il. Mais cela ne reste qu'une solution temporaire.

Il avait remarqué, avec un sourire en coin, que si les monstres s'éloignaient, ils restaient tout de même à proximité. À moins de trouver autre chose, lorsqu'ils seraient à court d'encens, la partie se renverserait en sa faveur. L'homme-requin se resservit copieusement en rhum, laissant le liquide se diffuser en lui avec une curiosité amusée.

C'était étrange, mais il appréciait cette résistance imprévue.

Cependant, ce qu'il aperçut quelques minutes plus tard le réjouit beaucoup moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Arlong soupira intérieurement. Trop obnubilé par le plan qu'il avait mis en place, il n'avait pas encore annoncé que Katsu avait quitté l'équipage. Il avait bien saisi les intentions de son ancien mousse, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il s'allierait aussi vite contre lui, pour tenter de sauver les membres d'une sous-race qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis peu de temps auparavant.

L'influence de la cervelle de moineau, sans aucun doute.

Il grogna entre ses dents un peu trop fort et s'empressa de dissimuler son agacement.

Katsu avait rejoint l'humaine. Ils prirent le temps de se parler un peu avant de se séparer à nouveau. Le groupe de Cléo poursuivit ses recherches dans Chryselle tandis que Katsu courrait en direction de Libblanc, là où il y avait encore bon nombre de créatures marines. Arlong laissa reposer l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur.

 _Mon garçon, tu sais pourtant que tout est futile._

Comme la cervelle de moineau, le jeune homme-poisson éloigna les premiers monstres exactement de la même façon, sous les regards indignés du clan d'Arlong. Un torrent de commentaires hargneux déferla dans la pièce.

\- Traître à ta race !

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il a pété les plombs !

\- Pauvre fou ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Il a retourné sa veste ?!

Seul les trois lieutenants et le capitaine restaient silencieux et raides. Arlong bloqua son souffle lorsque Katsu fit face à l'attroupement d'humains qu'il venait de sauver et leur tendit une poignée d'encens. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

C'est alors que ce qu'il redoutait se produisit.

À l'instar de ses hommes, il fixa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dut fournir un énorme effort pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il essaya de se dire qu'il l'avait assez prévenu, qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant et que, s'il faisait abstraction de ses conseils, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. L'équipage n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui.

Pourtant, avant même que ses hommes ne se tournent vers lui, il avait claqué la porte derrière lui et fonçait à son tour dans la forêt. Le sang bouillant et les pupilles rétrécies, il n'avait en tête que la vision de l'adolescent pris par surprise, en proie aux humains qui venaient de l'assaillir.

Il aurait dû le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

 **ooOoo**

\- Mais enfin arrêtez ! cria Katsu alors que ceux qu'il venait de secourir se jetaient sur lui. J'essaye de vous aider !

Il tentait de parler avec force et autorité, comme savait si bien le faire Arlong, mais devant la multitude de regards fous de panique, il ne fut même pas certain que sa propre voix ne tremblait pas. Il avait oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être terrifiants.

Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger, dans les deux sens du terme. Il réessaya.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Je... !

Un cri abominable résonna tout près de lui et il se prit un coup de poing en plein visage. Un filet liquide écarlate jaillit d'une de ses narines sans relief et ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur. Il voulut riposter mais, malgré sa force supérieure, les mains qui le serraient telles des tenailles étaient trop nombreuses pour lui. Il ne put que se balancer vivement dans tous les sens, sans réussir à les faire lâcher prise. Il y eut alors un assourdissant concert de cris, épouvantable mélange de terreur et de rage, et une pluie de coups déferla sur lui. Le jeune homme-poisson acculé contracta ses muscles dans un ultime effort de défense, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. Il se souvint subitement du jour où son quartier avait été ravagé, lors d'un énième affrontement de gangs. Beaucoup étaient morts pour moins que ça. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait y laisser la vie.

Il voulut appeler à l'aide. Les noms des ses anciens camarades, de son ancien capitaine, de sa rivale et amie, de Dana étaient sur le bout de sa langue. Mais il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir la bouche. Personne ne serait là pour l'aider cette fois.

Loin derrière les clameurs et les coups, il crut discerner la voix froide et calme, très familière à présent.

\- Vous voyez ? Nous pouvons le faire. Si nous nous unissons tous, nous pouvons venir à bout de ces monstres !

Katsu tomba à terre alors qu'une nouvelle vague se préparait à lui rouler dessus. Juste avant, il distingua la silhouette de Yan à travers les diverses jambes de ses assaillants. Une lueur de plaisir vengeresse scintillait dans les yeux de l'humain alors qu'il le toisait avec dédain du plus haut de sa taille.

\- Nous devons être sans pitié. C'est à cause d'eux que nous en sommes là ! Ne vous retenez pas !

La fureur grondant dans ses entrailles, Katsu se mit à tousser bruyamment en voulant lui hurler son dégoût. Une onde d'énergie nouvelle lui parcourut le corps alors que l'image de Cléo, la jambe ensanglantée à deux pas de la ligne d'arrivée, continuait d'avancer et de se battre de toutes ses forces. Il restait immobile sous une si faible embûche orchestrée par un sale rat alors qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais abandonné ?

Il ne perdrait pas de nouveau face à elle ! Surtout si cette enflure était impliquée !

Il ne sut comment il trouva la force et l'instinct nécessaire pour y parvenir, mais Katsu bondit d'un seul coup dans la direction de Yan, fendant la marée de corps qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Ses petites dents acérées toutes dehors en un cri de colère, il arma son poing à son tour, prêt à le balancer de tout son poids contre le petit nez parfait de cette ordure.

Le jeune homme-poisson ne remarqua pas son petit sourire calculateur.

À cet instant il fut stoppé dans son élan juste avant l'impact. Il réalisa alors que son corps était retenu par des cordes qu'on avait dû lui passer sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La matière rêche frotta contre sa chair alors que ses assaillants reprenaient la main. Un lien autour de son cou manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance. Immobilisé et mis à genoux, il lança à Yan un regard plein de haine. L'humain eut un sourire dégoulinant de suffisance et gifla son visage enragé en ricanant.

\- Immonde créature, dénigra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse imprégnée de venin.

L'humain allait le gifler de nouveau lorsqu'il fut projeté sur le côté. Son corps léger vola presque et il finit étalé par terre un peu plus loin. Puis Katsu fut tiré vers l'avant, ses liens se relâchèrent et tombèrent tandis qu'un corps volumineux à peine plus grand que lui se plaça entre lui et les autres.

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ?!

Haletant, le corps entier perclus de douleur, l'homme-poisson rassembla ses esprits et reconnut enfin la personne qui le soutenait. C'était l'ami de Cléo. ...Gontrand ?

\- Vous êtes devenus fous ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Pris d'une toux douloureuse, Katsu lui était reconnaissant, mais il réalisa vite que l'humain luttait aussi contre sa propre peur. Il craignait des représailles, et ça se voyait. Ses réprimandes sonnaient bizarrement, comme s'il n'avait jamais osé lever la voix auparavant et que l'expérience en elle-même le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps, Yan s'était relevé, un rictus mauvais peint sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement, Gunther ?

L'humain charitable serrait les poings comme s'il voulait retenir le peu de maîtrise qu'il possédait encore et déglutit.

\- Vous vous trompez d'ennemi, rétorqua-t-il du mieux qu'il put. Il vient de nous sauver la vie !

Yan secoua dédaigneusement la tête.

\- Écarte-toi Gunther. Ne vois-tu pas que c'est l'occasion pour...

Le cuistot ne l'écouta même pas. Il s'adressa directement à la petite foule qui se rapprochait lentement, les yeux exorbités.

\- Vous seriez tous morts s'il n'avait pas été là ! Reprenez-vous ! On peut s'en sortir avec son aide, alors...

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! coupa Yan d'une voix forte. C'est vrai que tu es l'ami de Mockingbird, qui a elle-même pactisé avec ces ignobles créatures ! Pas étonnant que tu veuilles faire passer cette chose avant tes propres compagnons !

Révulsé, Gunther fronça les sourcils et écarta les bras. Derrière lui, Katsu peinait à se redresser. On l'avait frappé aux bons endroits, et il y avait trop longtemps que son corps n'avait pas été entraîné à résister à la force brute.

\- Nous n'avons pactisé avec personne ! cria Gunther. Ce genre de remarque n'a aucun sens, ça ne fait que nous diviser ! Il faut... !

\- Nous allons mourir de toutes façons.

Ce n'était pas Yan qui avait parlé mais une jeune femme blonde. Sa voix, tout comme ses yeux, était éteinte, ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés collés à son visage lui donnaient un aspect dérangeant.

\- Nous allons mourir, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, mais nous pouvons en emporter un avec nous.

Elle fut suivie par un homme mal rasé, pâle comme la mort, des cernes profondes creusant ses orbites. Gunther avait du mal à reconnaître ces gens qu'il côtoyait pourtant si souvent.

\- Si tu te dresses sur notre chemin...

Un autre s'avança à son tour.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à t'évincer aussi.

Gunther secoua la tête, abasourdi.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

Ils avançaient tous maintenant, comme des êtres sans substances. Seul Yan, les bras croisés et calme, restait en retrait.

\- Nous allons tous mourir, alors que tu sois tué par ces monstres ou par nous, ça reviendra au même.

La femme blonde serrait les doigts autour de la corde qu'elle leva bien en évidence devant elle. Ses paumes blanches se mirent à saigner. Le cœur du cuistot tambourina follement dans sa poitrine. Katsu était pris de vertiges.

 _Voilà le vrai visage des humains._

Son capitaine, non, Arlong aurait certainement dit ça. Il lui sembla que le monde tournoyait dangereusement. Il avait été trop naïf.

\- Paella et Robe de crevettes.

Katsu fonça les sourcils à l'instar de Yan, intrigués. Gunther déglutit et reprit la parole.

\- Soupe de cochon des mer. Pâtes à l'encre de calamar. Melon Namu Hamu. Ramen et porc braisé. Dos de saumon mi-cuit mariné. Bœuf aux raisins bleus. Crémeux de mandarine.

Un à un, les gens ralentirent. Certains s'arrêtèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce sont vos plats préférés. Je vous regardais les savourer, vous sembliez toujours atteindre le nirvana. Ce sont des choses simples, mais à portée de main pour vous tous, qui rendent la vie merveilleuse !

Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent. Yan eut un soupir agacé.

\- Si vous vous souvenez de ces instants de bonheur, si vous voulez y goûter à nouveau, vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous allez mourir ! Vous... nous devons nous unir pour survivre, et non se diviser !

La femme blonde baissa la tête en reniflant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle lâcha la corde.

\- J'ai si peur... sanglota-t-elle.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir, tous ensemble, promis Gunther en apaisant sa voix. Alors, je vous en prie, calmez-vous.

Yan alla alors se planter pile devant le cuistot et vrilla son regard du sien avec malveillance.

\- Touchant, vraiment touchant. Alors tu proposes qu'on suive le plan de cet animal repoussant en espérant que...

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Le jeune homme fut à nouveau projeté à terre avec un cri de douleur, la joue déformée et rougie. Au-dessus de lui, une silhouette fine et droite le regardait comme un insecte.

\- Ferme donc un peu ta gueule, connard !

Gunther ne put que ressentir un immense soulagement en reconnaissant Medley. Elle les avait rejoint sans que personne ne la remarque, un gros sac plein à craquer calé dans le dos. Les dents serrées, elle se frottait le poing en faisant la grimace.

\- Le silence devrait être obligatoire pour certains ! Bon, écoutez-moi tous ! J'ai ici un bon paquet d'encens répulsifs ! Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas remis leurs neurones en place, ça veut dire que les monstres marins ne nous attaqueront pas tant que nous en avons ! Nous allons faire le tour du village et nous rassembler ! Ensuite... nous rejoindrons Cléo et les habitants de Chryselle ! Pour le moment ça marche, alors je ne veux entendre personne geindre qu'on va bientôt crever !

Katsu lui lança un regard entendu qu'elle seule déchiffra et comprit, mais elle poursuivit avec une petite rougeur de honte sur les pommettes.

\- En revanche, si certains (elle lança un coup d'œil mauvais à Yan qui tenait son visage dans ses mains) souhaitent foutre la merde et donc mourir malgré tout, je signale que j'ai également des encens attractifs ! Et là, vous aurez des raisons de paniquer ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Comme personne ne faisait de commentaires, Medley expulsa d'un coup l'air par le nez.

\- Parfait ! Alors remuez-vous, on y va !

Après que tout le monde, même Yan, eut reçu son bâton, Medley se tourna vers Gunther qui soutenait Katsu.

\- Ça va aller ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Je devrais survivre, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il prit soin de ne pas paraître trop amical, surtout devant Yan, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Mais il tapota discrètement le dos de Gunther en remerciement. Medley lança au cuistot un regard approbateur et hocha la tête une unique fois de façon appuyée, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

\- Tu remontes dans mon estime, lâcheur ! lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Troublé, Gunther baissa les yeux en rosissant. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils inspectaient Libblanc, le groupe grossissait. Aidé par Gunther, Katsu marchait en se massant les côtes. De temps à autre, il passait un bâton aux survivants qui les rejoignaient et essayait d'ignorer l'extrême méfiance dans leurs pupilles. Souvent Gunther devait intervenir en sa faveur pour qu'ils consentent à tolérer sa présence. Parfois, ils passaient à proximité de corps sans vie et bien amochés, et l'homme-poisson se sentait mal. Il pouvait comprendre.

Chaque fois qu'il notait un escaméra aux gros yeux monotones, il baissait le regard en fronçant les sourcils. À présent, il n'y aurait probablement plus d'entente possible entre lui et ses anciens camarades. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, s'imprégna de la destruction et de la mort qui régnaient, et secoua la tête avec regret.

 _Nous devenons ce que nous haïssons._

Gunther remarqua son trouble et serra gentiment l'épaule du jeune adolescent, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche Katsu prit les devants.

\- Ne sois pas trop bon avec moi, humain. Je fais ça dans notre intérêt.

C'était trop tôt. Yan était à proximité. Katsu regrettait vraiment qu'il ne ce soit pas fait dévorer à la place d'un autre, cela lui aurait enlevé une énorme épine du pied. Mais tant pis s'il devait se dépatouiller entre deux camps ou passer encore pour un soldat d'Arlong. Il en allait de la sécurité de Dana.

Lorsqu'il dut enjamber un corps inerte désarticulé, il serra à son tour l'épaule du cuistot.

\- Ne sois pas trop bon avec moi, répéta-t-il.

 **ooOoo**

Plus tard, les deux groupes entièrement formés se rejoignirent à l'entrée de Libblanc, soulagés de tous se retrouver en vie. Ou presque.

\- Cléo ! cria Medley en apercevant sa sœur. On a besoin du toubib d'urgence ! Il est avec vous ?

La voix exaspérée qui lui répondit ne fut pas celle de Cléo.

\- Oui il est là ! Mais si vous pouvez en trouver un autre ça l'arrangerait ! Oh non, suis-je bête, personne d'autre n'a eu la bonne idée d'apprendre les gestes de secours d'urgence ! C'est vraiment qu'un docteur pour une île entière, c'est largement suffisant ! Ah je vous jure ! Comment je fais pour sauver tout le monde, moi ? J'ai déjà plus de dix personnes sur le dos, avec en prime les piaillements de leur proches pour me supplier de les sauver ! En plus je dois faire ça en marchant ! Ben désolé, mais il va falloir patienter, je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité ! Bon, amenez-moi tous les blessés, je traiterai les plus graves en premier ! Et j'apprécierais qu'on m'assiste, nom de nom !

Tandis que le médecin continuait de pester, Medley s'approcha de Cléo et se pencha vers elle.

\- J'ai pu en soulager la plupart discrètement, chuchota-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas possible pour tous. J'accélérerai seulement leur mort.

Cléo acquiesça faiblement et enlaça sa sœur qui se raidit un peu. Elle tremblait légèrement. Leur groupe non plus n'avait pu sauver tout le monde.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Elle-même essayait de s'en convaincre. Derrière elle, le vieux médecin lançait des directives sévères aux personnes qui tentaient de l'assister. Cléo regarda autour d'elle. Elle espérait secrètement que ceux qui n'étaient pas présent se cachaient sans avoir été trouvés, et qu'ils ne gisaient pas quelque part dans une mare écarlate. Au loin résonnaient encore les cris des monstres marins. Ils reviendraient bientôt, c'était inévitable.

La jeune femme aperçut alors Katsu et Gunther, qui fermaient la marche de leur groupe. Soulagée plus que de raison, elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

\- Gunther ! Ka...

Katsu la fusilla du regard, ce qui la fit taire. Du coin de l'œil elle distingua à peine la silhouette de Yan qui regardait dans sa direction. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

\- Ka... Ka... qu'as-tu sur le visage ?

Elle s'approcha et fit mine d'enlever quelque chose d'invisible sur la joue du cuistot, intrigué. Medley la rejoint vite, bousculant Yan sur son passage. Cléo en profita pour glisser un mot à Katsu.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais aller voir le médecin.

Katsu détourna la tête.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un humain ! maugréa-t-il amèrement.

Il repoussa Gunther de son mieux et s'éloigna en claudiquant. Cléo dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas le rappeler. À côté d'elle, Medley secoua la tête avant de regarder Gunther.

\- On t'expliquera.

Cléo approuva d'un signe de tête et lui offrit un sourire aussi fatigué que soulagé.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, mon ami.

Gunther se contint visiblement tant qu'il put, puis il craqua et fondit en larmes. Puis, sans plus se soucier de rien d'autre, il referma ses gros bras autour de Cléo et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Pardon ! Pardon !

À moitié cachée contre son torse, Cléo se mordit la lèvre, ses propres sanglots coincés dans sa gorge, et caressa son dos. Elle entendit vaguement Medley annoncer qu'elle les laissait seuls avant que Gunther ne s'agite brièvement. Un instant plus tard, Medley se retrouvait elle aussi dans les bras du cuistot à côté de sa sœur. Elle poussa un cri perçant en essayant de se dégager, mais il lui semblait impossible de desserrer son étreinte. Medley finit par souffler, exaspérée, et leva les yeux au ciel noir.

\- Putain t'es con !

Autour d'eux, l'odeur qui s'échappaient de leurs bâtons leur faisait tourner la tête. Gunther, après avoir pleuré un long moment, relâcha enfin les deux sœurs. Medley se massa la nuque et fit craquer son dos en grimaçant.

\- Bon, on a évité le pire pour le moment, commenta-t-elle. Mais on n'a pas réglé le problème.

Les rugissements se rapprochaient comme pour appuyer ses dires. Cléo chercha dans le sac de Katsu et tira plusieurs bâtonnets attractifs. Elle les observa pendant un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers l'horizon.

\- Il faut essayer, on n'a que ça.

\- Cléo, l'avertit Medley.

\- Ça ira, je cours vite. N'est-ce pas, Katsu ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme-poisson sur un ton taquin.

Son rival lui lança un sourire ironique. S'il avait été en état, il y serait allé à sa place. De par sa nature, sans doute aurait-il pu mener ces créatures à travers l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop loin pour revenir. Cléo savait courir, peut-être plus vite que lui, songea-t-il en ravalant son orgueil blessé, mais jamais elle ne pourrait espérer leur échapper dans l'eau.

Mais, à l'heure actuelle, la personne qui avait le plus de chance de leur échapper, c'était elle.

Cléo fourra les bâtons dans ses poches, en garda un seul en main et, ne sachant que rajouter, s'apprêta à partir.

\- Cléo, attends ! lança soudain Gunther. J'ai... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !

La bleutée le regarda au fond des yeux et sourit doucement.

\- Dis-moi tout à mon retour.

Et elle s'élança. Si elle restait plus longtemps, jamais elle ne partirait. Elle disparut bien vite dans l'ombre et bientôt, ils entendirent un capharnaüm de rugissements et de bruits de corps massifs qui se déplacent avidement.

\- Bonne chance, chuchota-t-il en maudissant son impuissance.

Medley allait faire une tentative maladroite pour le rassurer lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle un petit ricanement railleur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Yan.

\- Quelle débile ! Je ne suis entouré que de débiles.

Un éclair flasha dans les yeux de Medley et son corps bougea presque de lui-même. Elle se pencha elle aussi sur son sac et sortit à son tour plusieurs bâtons. Pendant un instant, Gunther crut qu'elle allait en allumer un et le faire avaler à Yan, mais elle sembla fournir un gigantesque effort pour ne pas mettre tout le monde en danger. À la place, elle leva les yeux vers Gunther.

\- Je vais l'aider, annonça-t-elle.

Et elle disparut, bien moins vite que sa sœur, avant que le cuistot n'ait pu la retenir. Lorsque Yan fit un nouveau commentaire désobligeant, le poing de Gunther partit tout seul et, cette fois, Yan tomba inconscient au sol.

 **ooOoo**

Une braise rougeoyante dans sa main, Cléo courrait comme Taisa le lui avait appris, en fendant l'air et en sentant la terre. Elle évita soigneusement de passer parmi les habitations et essaya de rester sur une surface bien dure. Le sable la ralentirait sûrement et risquait de la faire tomber. Sa jambe n'était peut-être pas encore suffisamment forte pour tenter le diable. Les créatures des mers étaient à ses trousses, leurs déplacements unanime faisaient trembler le sol. Cléo se dit que, si cela avait été possible, Taisa lui aurait sans doute imposé un entraînement de ce genre.

Dans sa course, la jeune femme essaya de recomposer l'aspect de chacun des monstres géants dans son esprit. Il y en avait six en tout. Elle avait reconnu les deux qu'elle avait croisés et repoussés à Chryselle : un serpent rose avec un long bec d'oiseau, dont le long corps était par endroit parsemé d'anneaux en plumes. Et un autre serpent rouge bordeaux aux écailles luisantes qui évoquait des plaques d'armures, deux gros yeux blancs globuleux et des mandibules qui remuaient continuellement avec un bruit de clac-clac-clac. Les quatre autres, qui s'étaient répandus plus tôt dans Libblanc, étaient encore plus effrayants. L'un avait l'affreux aspect d'un crocodile gris pourvu d'une crête bleue et de yeux rouges. Deux autres ressemblaient plus à des dinosaures qu'à autre chose, l'un jaune avec des pois violet tandis que l'autre portait les même couleur de façon inversée. Le dernier, enfin, était sans doute le plus imposant. Zébré de blanc et de noir, et était dépourvu de pattes comme les deux premiers. Son corps entier semblait lisse et courbe et, s'il ne la pourchassait pas avidement gueule ouverte, Cléo était certaine qu'elle aurait pu le trouver mignon.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme essaya de se rapprocher de l'eau après un tournant et de lancer l'appât le plus loin possible, ce qui voulait dire au final pas très loin. Certains des Rois des Mers mordaient à l'hameçon, mais ils revenaient presque immédiatement. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle aboutirait à un résultat.

 _Je vais au moins les tenir éloignés le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible._

Elle se faufila à la barbe des monstres et sortit son quatrième bâton. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les allumer avec la pluie qui ne cessait pas. Se tenant prête, elle inspira à fond et tenta à nouveau d'enflammer l'encens. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, elle constata que les monstres revenaient vivement sur leurs pas.

Le cœur battant, Cléo sortit de sa cachette et constata avec étonnement que les créatures fonçaient toutes vers la falaise opposées à celle où elles habitaient. Sans trop réfléchir, elle leur courut après et observa, incrédule, les Rois ravager activement la maison de Yan. Elle cligna des yeux, immobile, et se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment se permettre d'apprécier le spectacle, car elle en avait assez envie.

Quelqu'un d'autre, en revanche, ne s'en priva pas.

\- Ah ah ! Bien fait pour toi !

À quelques mètres devant elle, Medley sautillait sur place avec un grand sourire sadique, dissimulée derrière un arbre près du bord de la falaise. Cléo n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais Medley qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa sœur s'écarta de l'arbre et lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Avoue que même toi tu jubiles!

L'instant d'après se passa très vite, mais Cléo eut l'impression de le vivre au ralenti. L'un des Rois des Mers frappa de sa queue l'abrupte paroi. Le sol trembla violemment et de gros pans de roche tombèrent dans la mer en contrebas. Cléo perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Juste avant de mettre les mains à terre, elle vit avec horreur sa sœur basculer dans le vide et disparaître de sa vue dans un hurlement.

\- MEDLEY !

Même si elle survivait à sa chute, avec son fruit du démon elle ne pouvait pas nager ! Le corps de Cléo bougea tout seul et l'instant d'après le vent siffla à pleine puissance dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle plongeait à sa suite, les monstres marins oubliés.

 **ooOoo**

Un instant auparavant, un Arlong furieux sortait enfin de la forêt. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue à force de glisser sur ce maudit chemin impraticable. C'était à se demander comment la cervelle de moineau avait réussi à ne tomber qu'une seule fois ! En plus, dans sa colère, il avait dévié du sentier pourtant tout tracé avec les escaméras et avait foncé tête baissée tout droit sans se poser de questions. Il ne voyait plus le décors, seulement Katsu qui se faisait agresser.

 _Bande de fils de pute !_

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il émergea de cette mer feuillue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Ensuite, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver davantage, il constata que son bébé escargophone sonnait dans sa poche. Il décrocha en grognant et attendit tout en essayant de se repérer.

\- Tu t'es trompé de chemin, annonça la voix douce et blasée de Chu à travers l'animal.

Arlong montra les dents, espérant que l'escargophone de Chu imitait son visage du mieux que possible.

\- Sans blague ! cracha-t-il.

\- On t'a perdu de vue au milieu du chemin. A priori tu es parti trop à l'Ouest. Mais tu ne devrais pas être trop loin.

L'homme-requin prit alors la direction de l'Est en maugréant que c'était ce qu'il allait faire de toutes façons. Chu soupira et ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement.

\- Dis-moi juste où se trouvent ces enfoirés maintenant ! Que j'aille les étriper !

Chu lui communiqua la position du groupe de survivants.

\- Katsu est hors de danger pour l'instant. Apparemment les humains se sont calmés et il est reparti avec eux.

Arlong arriva au sommet de la colline qu'il gravissait et qui révéla le village de Chryselle et une partie de Libblanc. Il sortit sa longue vue en se fendant d'un commentaire.

\- Tant mieux s'il est vivant. Ça lui servira de leçon ! Ah, je les vois !

\- Veux-tu qu'on vienne t'aider ?

\- M'aider ?

\- Excuse-moi. Veux-tu qu'on vienne s'amuser aussi ?

L'homme-requin esquissa un sourire cruel.

\- Inutile. Je m'en excuse, mais le temps que vous arriviez, ce sera déjà fini. Profitez du spectacle bien au chaud !

Et il raccrocha aussi sec pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Il repéra Katsu qui avait l'air amoché mais vivant en effet. À côté de lui, le gros nounours tout gras pansait ses blessures et ils semblaient discuter sans crainte l'un de l'autre. Les autres se tenaient un peu éloignés.

Arlong allait ranger sa longue vue lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Il effectua les réglages nécessaires et constata que les Rois des Mers s'étaient tous attroupés au sommet de la falaise et y détruisaient de bon cœur une grande maison assez chic qu'il aurait bien aimé posséder. Tout près de cette agitation, il nota les deux sœurs, la furie et la cervelle de moineau.

 _Comme on se retrouve !_

Puis il y eut le coup de queue, le tremblement de terre, la chute de la furie. Et, à son grand étonnement, le plongeon désespéré de Cléo à sa suite. Il parvint à trouver le moyen de ricaner, même s'il devait admettre qu'elle l'impressionnait. Juste un petit peu.

\- Tout ça pour finir sur un double suicide, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Alors il remarqua que les Rois des Mers se désintéressaient de leur tâches et plongeaient à leur tour dans l'océan. Il sut alors que c'était terminé pour elles, même si elles avaient survécu. Quelque chose remua désagréablement en lui et il se força à sourire.

\- Dommage, je m'amusais bien avec toi.

Il baissa les yeux vers le gilet qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et écarta enfin les doigts.

\- C'est ça, je m'amusais seulement.

L'étrange sensation de brûlure ne le quittait pas, aussi reprit-il la longue-vue et observa l'eau encore un peu.

Et il faillit lâcher l'instrument.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il cilla, secoua la tête, regarda à nouveau. Et là il lâcha l'instrument.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! cria-t-il en se ruant vers la plage à son tour.

La sensation s'enflamma soudain de plus belle et explosa en lui avec violence. Il mit tout ce qu'il avait dans ses jambes et lâcha tous les jurons qu'il connaissait dans sa course folle.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo creva la surface avec Medley sous le bras. Sa sœur était consciente mais tétanisée et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de nager rapidement vers le bord de la plage, mais le poids de Medley lui donnait la sensation de faire du surplace. Au-dessus d'elle, la pluie continuait de tomber et le peu de lumière révéla que les monstres marins retournaient à la mer à leur tour. La panique s'insinua en elle et ses mouvements devinrent désarticulés. Medley, absolument terrifiée, réussi à articuler quelques mots.

\- C-Cléo... Lai-sse... laisse-moi...

Cléo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et battit l'eau agitée du mieux qu'elle put. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien insuffisant.

\- Mademoiselle !

L'humaine l'entendit, mais craignit que ce ne soit que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Envers et contre tout, elle répondit de toutes ses forces.

\- On est là ! À l'aide !

Une présence fut bientôt à leurs côté. Juste au même moment, le premier Roi des Mers était sur elles dans un rugissement assourdissant. Il y eut alors un sifflement à peine audible, des billes d'eau éclatèrent sur le corps du monstre et il fut propulsé en arrière avant de pouvoir refermer sa gueule sur elles. Son corps titanesque s'écrasa dans l'eau et provoqua une vague immense qui fit disparaître les deux sœurs l'espace d'un instant. Puis un bras se referma sur elles et Medley écarta les lèvres en un cri de terreur qui refusa de sortir.

\- Tenez bon ! Inspirez ! ordonna la voix.

Elles eurent à peine le temps d'obéir avant de se retrouver sous l'eau et d'être entraînées à vive allure. Cléo, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait été impressionnée par cette vitesse. Il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle verrouilla sa prise autour de Medley qui n'était plus qu'un bloc pétrifié.

Lorsqu'elles purent respirer à nouveau, le bras les relâcha et elles s'écroulèrent sur le sable de la plage. Cléo, qui ne savait pas retenir son souffle très longtemps, jugea qu'il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour parcourir la distance.

À côté d'elles, le long corps de Shirley se trémoussa avec difficulté.

\- Ils vont revenir ! Courrez vite !

Medley, qui essayait de se remettre d'urgence, se releva en titubant et prit Cléo par le bras. Dépassée, la bleutée se laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans son sillage. Elle fixa sans trop comprendre le paysage qui défilait trop lentement à son goût, et la silhouette de la sirène qui n'arrivait plus à se déplacer.

 _Son bras... il n'est toujours pas guéri..._

Elle leur avait porté secours alors qu'elle était toujours dans cet état.

\- Arrière ! hurlait Shirley face aux Rois des Mers qui s'avançaient vers elle. Disparaissez !

Cléo ne savait pas grand chose au sujet de l'océan, mais Taisa lui avait un jours dit quelque chose qui lui était resté en mémoire.

 _Le monde est régi par la loi du plus fort, du plus puissant. C'est immuable et universel, même pour les animaux de ce monde. Un être ne se laissera jamais influencer par plus faible que lui._

Le cœur de Cléo résonna jusque dans ses oreilles. Shirley, avec son bras cassé et son impuissance sur terre, ne pouvait espérer les intimider. Elle n'arrivait plus à attaquer.

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de Medley et fit demi-tour en catastrophe sous les hurlements de sa sœur.

\- Cléo non ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Reviens !

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais il lui était impossible de laisser tomber la sirène. Elle réussit à se placer entre les monstres et elle, sous les yeux médusés de celle-ci.

\- Mademoiselle !

Cléo tira en vitesse un encens de sa poche qu'elle essaya d'allumer en tremblant. Mais l'eau avait tout trempé, c'était chose impossible. Elle leva la tête vers les six faciès affamés qui grondaient avidement en montrant les dents. Sa respiration s'accéléra, devint suraiguë, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux écarquillés d'épouvante. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir.

\- Partez...

Les créatures semblèrent presque rire de sa voix à peine audible. Cléo serra les encens et les balança dans leur direction.

\- Partez...

Elle se baissa et ramassa une poignée de galets qu'elle leur jeta également.

\- Partez, partez, partez, partez...

Il y eut un concert de rugissement et le premier monstre qu'elle avait croisé, le serpent-oiseau rose, fondit sur elle comme un retour de flammes.

\- Partez ! Partez ! PARTEEEEEZ ! hurla Cléo qui jeta un dernier galet dans sa direction.

Quelque chose suivit la course du caillou minuscule et atteignit le monstre en même temps que lui. Le cou de la créature craqua sinistrement et forma un angle distordu. Avec un cri horrible, le Roi des Mers s'écroula, les yeux révulsés, et ne bougea plus. À partir de ce moment, Cléo fut incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle entendit faiblement des masses colossales tomber, sentit à peine le sol trembler violemment, perçut vaguement Shirley crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Grand frère ! ». Puis le monde autour d'elle s'éteignit et elle s'effondra.


	22. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Bon... on arrive à la conclusion de ce que j'appelle mon premier arc. Ce qui veut dire que je vais attaquer la transition vers le second et passer aux choses sérieuses ! … et à dire vrai je vous avoue que je suis bien embêtée, car je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'en sortir !**

 **Aussi, pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, plus particulièrement la fin, au moment où j'ai choisi de m'arrêter. Et en gardant à l'esprit que je ne sait absolument pas si, au prochain chapitre, je poursuivrais sur ce moment ou si quelques jours ce seront écoulés... je penche plus pour une possibilité, mais j'hésite beaucoup.**

 **Bon, on verra ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

 **ooOoo**

Lorsqu'il avait mis en place son plan, Arlong avait bien entendu pris ses précautions vis-à-vis de Shirley et de son navire. Il avait été très clair dans ses menaces faces aux six Rois des Mers que ses compagnons lui avaient ramené. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, quelques heures auparavant, il s'était placé devant les créatures courroucées qui avaient immédiatement essayé de l'attaquer. Malgré la mise en garde de ses hommes et lieutenants, qui avaient apparemment eu beaucoup de mal à les attirer jusqu'à Calm Stone, l'homme-requin avait souri de toutes ses dents et les avait laissés venir à lui sans broncher. Les uns après les autres, il les avait matés et dominés comme lui seul savait le faire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités, sa confiance démesurée en lui était inébranlable. Alors, malgré leurs tailles immenses, les monstres s'étaient recroquevillées, une lueur de frayeur dans le regard, tandis qu'il les toisait d'un œil mauvais. Des gémissements plaintifs avaient résonné lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à communiquer.

\- J'ai une simple mission pour vous, avait alors déclaré l'homme-requin qui comprenait parfaitement les créatures de la mer.

Il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait en alternant les promesses de liberté et les menaces.

\- Vous allez ravager tout ce que vous pouvez, puis vous pourrez alors repartir. Cependant, avait-il précisé en durcissant sa voix, interdiction formelle d'abîmer mon navire ! Sinon...

Arlong avait pris un malin plaisir à voir ces géants se ratatiner devant lui, il ne s'en sentait que plus supérieur encore. Au moment où les créatures étaient retournées à l'eau, Hachi avait débarqué, l'air complètement déprimé.

\- Nyuuu... Arlong, c'est terrible, les marchands sont partis... et Octopako aussi !

La nouvelle prononcée à voix haute avait semblé l'anéantir, mais Arlong et les autres avaient tous eu un soupir de soulagement.

\- Hmm.

\- Ah, par contre, Shirley est encore là.

Arlong avait grogné en faisant la grimace. Cela l'aurait bien arrangé si elle avait pu repartir. Il s'était donc bien assuré qu'elle était toujours sur le Superb Shark. Au moins, elle ne risquait rien là-bas.

L'homme-requin ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant négligeant. Si un imprévu arrivait, il se disait en général que c'était plutôt de la faute des autres qui agissaient différemment que comme il l'avait imaginé.

Shirley ne quitterait pas le navire, car c'était ainsi qu'il pensait le déroulement des choses.

Malheureusement, il vit nettement dans sa longue-vue sa sœur se trémousser difficilement sur le pont du bâtiment et plonger à la rescousse des humaines qui venaient de tomber à l'eau. Elle risquait insensément sa vie, si précieuse, pour celles de deux êtres inférieurs.

Arlong lâcha alors son instrument et se mit à courir en direction de l'océan noir.

\- Espèce d'idiote !

Même en donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il se sentait plus lent que jamais. Il maudit son corps de ne pas posséder la célérité de Katsu.

Il vit un monstre au loin se faire repousser et basculer dans la mer, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Shirley avait toujours le bras en très mauvais état, il lui était sans doute impossible de renouveler cet exploit. Et, diminuée ainsi, jamais elle ne pourrait espérer se faire entendre. Il essaya d'accélérer encore, le souffle court et les muscles en feu.

\- Imbécile ! cria-t-il dans l'espace vide devant lui. Pourquoi... pour ces vermines... tu...!

La douleur sous ses côtes l'empêcha de relâcher plus de reproches. Il hurla sa colère et poussa de plus belle sur ses jambes qui refusaient de lui donner satisfaction. Quand Shirley réapparut sur le rivage avec les deux humaines, il était encore trop loin. La furie tira la cervelle de moineau par le bras et l'entraîna loin du bord, alors que les monstres éruptaient devant la sirène impuissante. Le cœur d'Arlong rata un battement terrible.

\- Stop ! STOP !

Trop loin. Il était trop loin.

Alors que les Rois des Mers se redressaient tous pour attaquer, ils s'immobilisèrent soudain, comme intrigués. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il ignora les protestations de ses membres et fila comme une flèche vers l'attroupement. Il lui sembla alors que la cervelle de moineau était revenue auprès de Shirley, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas dans l'absolu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle lui offrait de précieuses secondes qu'il devait saisir. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait la peur émanant des deux femmes. L'humaine, qui s'était placée devant la sirène, balançait des galets sur les monstres qui semblaient ricaner.

Vraiment, c'était ridicule.

L'immense serpent-oiseau rose et blanc fondit alors droit sur elle et Cléo poussa un hurlement terrorisé en propulsant un dernier galet de toute sa maigre puissance. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais à cet instant Arlong sentit ses forces se décupler. Il fit alors un saut impressionnant au-dessus d'elles et frappa le cou du monstre qui se tordit dans un craquement horrible sous l'impact. Le corps désarticulé s'écrasa dans l'eau et disparut à moitié sous le geyser qui monta vers le ciel chargé.

Les autres créatures se figèrent en gémissant, demandant ce qu'elles avaient fait de mal, mais Arlong ne leur répondit pas. Il tourna vers elles un regard irradiant de fureur et crispa ses mains dégoulinantes de sa propre eau corporelle. Puis il explosa et leur balança toute la réserve qu'il avait en stock. Il continua encore et encore, même lorsque les cinq titans cessèrent de lutter et s'écroulèrent tour à tour comme des poupées de chiffon.

\- HORS DE MA VUE ! rugit-il.

Il saisit les corps inertes les uns après les autres à deux mains par la queue ou une nageoire avant de tous les projeter au loin. Il entendit à peine Shirley l'interpeller mais cela lui suffit pour se calmer un peu. Elle était sauve, quel soulagement !

 _Si la cervelle de moineau n'était pas revenue..._

Il secoua la tête, agacé. C'était de sa faute. Si elle et sa furie de sœur n'avaient pas été là, jamais Shirley ne se serait risquée hors du navire. Il n'avait pas à être reconnaissant !

Arlong se retourna alors pour cracher son venin et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que la cervelle de moineau gisait inanimée dans les bras de la sirène. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes et ses paupières non closes révélaient des yeux blancs. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec peine. À côté d'elle, la furie aux cheveux blancs, qui avait dû les rejoindre quand il se défoulait, lui tapotait la joue en l'appelant.

\- Cléo ! Tu m'entends ? Cléo s'il-te-plaît !

L'homme-requin voulut ricaner ou lancer un commentaire acerbe, mais rien ne parvint à sortir. Au contraire, ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était soudainement coincé dans sa gorge. Il fit un pas vers les trois femmes avec l'étrange impression d'être pris de vertiges. Peut-être avait-il attrapé froid avec cette pluie ?

En le voyant arriver, la furie hoqueta de panique. Il avait dû laisser sa marque sur elle la dernière fois qu'il l'avait agressée. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle recouvrit le corps de sa sœur du sien en tremblant, les yeux emplis de larmes et de colère.

\- N'approche pas, sale barbare !

En temps normal Arlong lui aurait adressé un rictus de dédain et l'aurait violemment écartée sans sommation. Mais à son tour Shirley se pencha au-dessus des deux humaines en s'appuyant sur son bras valide et lui lança un regard acéré. Elle aussi, il aurait pu la dégager, plus gentiment bien sûr. Mais il sentit qu'il ferait bien mieux de s'abstenir. Il s'assura alors que la cervelle de moineau montrait toujours des signes de vie avant de se retourner et de disparaître sous l'eau. Il lui restait le grand serpent rose à balancer.

Au moment de saisir l'un des anneaux duveteux qui flottaient au rythme du courant, il fut pris d'une sensation bizarre. Intrigué, il détailla le cadavre en plissant les yeux sans rien trouver de plus que la torsion ignoble et létale qu'il avait infligé. Cependant, son pressentiment ne le quittait toujours pas. C'était comme si il passait à côté d'un élément crucial.

Alors que, chargé de la puissance que lui accordait l'océan, il crevait la surface en projetant le dernier Roi des Mers à l'horizon, une question absurde lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Est-ce vraiment moi qui ait tué celui-ci ?_

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, là où reposait toujours inconsciente l'humaine aux cheveux bleus, avant de secouer la tête. C'était complètement grotesque.

À présent vidé de sa rage, l'homme-requin se rapprocha à nouveau d'elles lorsqu'il entendit son escargophone s'activer. Avec un soupir fatigué, il décrocha et grogna en guise de salut.

\- Arlong ? retentit la voix de Kuroobi cette fois. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne te voit plus. Tu n'as toujours pas attaqué ces humains. Tout va bien ? Et nos créatures ?

Arlong faillit déglutir lorsque sa sœur, à l'écoute, le fusilla du regard. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà surpris un tel éclat dans ses yeux. Elle serra un peu plus le corps de la bleutée contre elle et de son visage émana une colère sourde et froide. Ses lèvres pourpres se contorsionnèrent un instant et l'air qu'elle inspira fut difficilement rejeté.

\- Tu es infâme, lui lança-t-elle enfin d'une voix claire et dure.

L'homme-requin ne lui répondit pas. Il resserra seulement ses doigts autour de l'appareil et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Les Rois des Mers s'en sont pris à Shirley, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Je les ai tués. Elle est sauve.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil et il sut que ses hommes digéraient la nouvelle. Puis l'escargophone changea de faciès et passa de stoïque à soucieux. La nouvelle voix qui parla fit étirer la bouche de l'escargot comme une trompette.

\- Nyuu... ça veut dire qu'on arrête ?

Il fut content de ne pas avoir été le premier à formuler cette finalité.

\- Ouais, c'est terminé.

Et il coupa. Il lui sembla que la pluie s'était affinée.

Arlong jeta une dernière fois un œil à sa sœur, prêt à recevoir le même regard, mais elle ne lui prêtait même plus attention. Elle grimaçait en tenant son bras, sur lequel Medley avait posé sa main. Lorsque l'humaine se retira en marmonnant une excuse, elle frissonna devant l'homme-requin et reporta précipitamment son attention sur Cléo. Lui aussi finit par baisser les yeux sur son visage endormi. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées et elle avait l'air sereine.

La pluie s'était arrêtée.

 **ooOoo**

 _\- Papa ! Papa !_

 _Cléo courrait vers son père, qui s'était retourné en entendant sa voix._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma bichette ?_

 _Cléo s'arrêta devant lui et tapa du pied d'un air boudeur._

 _\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant. Je suis pas une bichette, ni une princesse ! J'aime pas ça !_

 _Son père émit un petit rire taquin._

 _\- Ma puce alors ?_

 _Cléo fronça les sourcils et remua ses tout petits doigts._

 _\- C'est bon, ça t'as le droit !_

 _Le rire de son père s'accentua et elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser entraîner._

 _\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, ma puce ?_

 _Cléo acquiesça avant d'hésiter un instant, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle allait bientôt parler._

 _\- Dis papa, c'est quoi le plus beau son du monde ?_

 _L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu intrigué, mais il tenta une réponse._

 _\- Et bien, ce n'est pas facile comme question ! Hem... alors selon moi, le plus beau son du monde doit être un son qu'on a envie d'entendre tous les jours, et dont on ne se lasse pas._

 _Cléo fronça encore les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de graver ces mots dans sa tête._

 _\- Un son qu'on a envie d'entendre tous les jours... et dont on ne se lasse pas... répéta-t-elle._

 _Cléo se tut un moment puis secoua la tête._

 _\- Mais à quoi il ressemble alors ?_

 _\- Et bien, voilà une question encore plus dure ! Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

 _Cléo se mit alors à tripoter ses doigts._

 _\- En fait, ce sont les autres qui... commença-t-elle sans arriver à achever sa phrase._

 _Son père s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda sous tous les angles, une ride creusée entre les deux yeux._

 _\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?_

 _Cléo secoua la tête._

 _\- Non, enfin... pas cette fois. Ils ont juste été méchants. Ils ont dit que je devais entendre le plus beau son du monde, sinon ils allaient me jeter dans le vide. Ou aux requins..._

 _Son père soupira tristement._

 _\- Je vois._

 _Il resta un instant silencieux, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Puis il ferma les yeux et tenta d'en effacer la tristesse._

 _\- Ma chérie, commença-t-il en s'assurant qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais bien te faire comprendre, car ma réponse sera inévitablement différente de celle d'un autre, et même de la tienne._

 _Cléo se tritura visiblement les méninges._

 _\- Ça veut dire que ce que tu diras est faux ?_

 _Il eut un petit sourire en coin._

 _\- Dans ce monde, Cléo, il existe des réponses qui peuvent être à la fois vraies et fausses. Pour certains, ce sera vrai, pour d'autres ce sera faux, en accord avec leurs goûts. Ça s'appelle la subjectivité, tu comprends ?_

 _Cléo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de faire « non » de la tête._

 _\- Et bien, si on revient à ta question, le plus beau son du monde sera quelque chose de particulier pour moi, et quelque chose d'autre de particulier pour toi. C'est comme quand on mange la tarte aux pommes de ta maman, moi je pense que c'est le meilleur plat du monde._

 _Cléo fit la grimace._

 _\- Pourtant c'est très mauvais ! Maman est nulle en cuisine !_

 _Son père éclata de rire. C'était sans doute l'un des seuls domaines dans lesquels Orcheïde ne brillait pas._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais ça reste le goût que je préfère le plus au monde. C'est vrai pour moi. Mais c'est faux pour toi. Tu comprends mieux ?_

 _Cléo sourit un peu._

 _\- Oui je crois. Donc c'est pareil pour les sons ?_

 _\- C'est ça. Et pour plein d'autres choses. C'est la subjectivité. Et ça ne s'explique pas forcément avec des mots. Comme une musique, comme l'amour. C'est le langage du cœur._

 _Cléo hocha la tête, partagée entre le soulagement d'avoir compris et la déception de ne pas avoir la réponse qu'elle devait trouver._

 _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- C'est quoi alors, ton plus beau son du monde à toi ?_

 _Le visage de son père se fit encore plus doux et il rapprocha son visage du sien. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et murmura dans son oreille :_

 _\- Ton rire._

 _Il lui caressa les cheveux et Cléo, heureuse, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son étreinte paternelle._

 _\- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je veux que ton rire résonne tous les jours. Toute ma vie. Et même après ma mort._

 **ooOoo**

Le brouillard flou de l'éveil fit grimacer Cléo lorsqu'elle battit faiblement des paupières. Elle se sentait entièrement vidée de ses forces, comme si on les lui avait aspirées jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts. Dans sa gorge, un arrière goût salé désagréable lui remontait dans les sinus. Elle grimaça, en essayant de rassembler péniblement les fragments de son esprit éparpillé.

Au-dessus d'elle, deux silhouettes, floues et sombres, s'agitaient et émettaient des sons qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comme si les mots filtraient difficilement à travers plusieurs couches de baillons. L'effort qu'elle fournit pour les comprendre lui fit tourner la tête et le monde sembla s'éteindre à nouveau. Au moment où elle se sentait partir, une gifle claqua sur sa joue et la fit émerger encore une fois. Les rares neurones encore actifs durent s'entrechoquer et s'activer car son audition se fit plus claire.

\- Cléo, bordel ! Reste avec moi !

Cléo battit des paupières un peu plus vivement. Elle voulut parler, mais dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de chasser la sensation qui appuyait douloureusement sur sa gorge.

\- M-Medley ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est...

Sa vision s'éclaircit et elle reconnut sa sœur et Shirley, penchées au-dessus d'elle. Un vent chargé d'embruns lui chatouilla les narines et fit frissonner sa peau trempée. Tout d'un coup, les pièces s'emboîtèrent violemment toutes en même temps et son corps se redressa soudain de lui-même droit en équerre, avant de retomber dans les bras de Shirley.

\- Idiote ! cria Medley en agitant les bras comme si elle se retenait de la taper malgré son énorme envie. Reste tranquille !

Le cœur tambourinant, Cléo agrippa le bras de sa sœur et lui lança un regard pressant. C'était vrai, elles étaient tombées à l'eau, Shirley les avait secourues. Et puis les monstres les avaient suivi et...

\- Où... où sont les Rois des Mers ? Nous sommes mortes ?

Medley pinça les lèvres et souffla par le nez.

\- Ah ça oui ! D'ailleurs ça a été très douloureux ! Heureusement on a filé une intoxication alimentaire aux monstres alors on a réussi à les emporter avec nous ! Et là, on est au paradis, avec ce sal... _lui_ pour nous accueillir bien sûr !

Elle désigna très rapidement quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans l'angle mort de Cléo qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner alors qu'elle poursuivait déjà.

\- Bien sûr que non on n'est pas mortes ! Débile va !

Cette fois elle lui administra une tape sur le haut du crâne.

\- _Grosse_ débile ! insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu croyais réellement pouvoir changer quelque chose ? À part te faire bouffer toi aussi ?

Ah, c'était exact, elle était revenue sur ses pas, en plein dans la gueule du loup. Cléo se rappelait aussi maintenant. Effectivement qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

Un doute l'effleura soudain. N'avait-elle réellement rien fait ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Et où étaient passées les créatures ?

Elle allait reposer la question quand Shirley se mit à parler de sa manière habituelle, très calme et lente.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Ils ont été neutralisés.

Cléo cilla sans comprendre.

\- Comment... ?

La sirène soupira et jeta un regard noir dans la même direction que Medley tout à l'heure tandis que celle-ci rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Cléo se contorsionna et parvint enfin à jeter un œil derrière elle.

Non loin, Arlong était tourné face à l'océan, les bras résolument croisés sur son torse. Seuls ses cheveux se soulevaient dans la brise, le reste de son corps demeurait parfaitement immobile. Cléo sentit une boule dans sa gorge et un élan dans sa poitrine. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle faillit appeler son nom, mais elle y renonça aussitôt, la totalité de ses membres soudain tendus.

 _C'est vrai. Je l'ai appelé à l'aide et il a refusé. C'est lui qui a fait ça._

La sensation familière qu'elle avait expérimenté en découvrant son manège revint la submerger. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ou peut-être un peu, bien sûr. Elle ressentait surtout quelque chose de désagréable et d'étouffant, comme si les limites de son corps exerçaient une pression trop forte sur son contenu. Comme pour à la fois expulser et retenir un flots de lamentations. Et derrière tout ça, de la honte. Car elle se sentait trahie, car elle avait espéré, mais jamais elle n'aurait dû. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû ?

Néanmoins, elle fut incapable de le quitter du regard. Une part d'elle le suppliait de se retourner, de la regarder en face, comme pour lui donner une dernière chance de... de quoi ? S'expliquer ? Regretter ? Il s'esclafferait plutôt.

\- Enfin, reprit la voix de Shirley qui semblait appartenir à une autre dimension, il n'y a plus aucun danger maintenant. Je veux dire _pour l'instant_ , acheva-t-elle avec aigreur.

Cléo vit nettement les muscles de l'homme-requin trembloter sous une brève impulsion nerveuse. Il ne se retournait toujours pas. À regret, Cléo laissa ses yeux se fermer.

\- Je... je vois, murmura-t-elle.

À cet instant, lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, le regard de Cléo entra directement en contact avec celui d'Arlong et elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de bondir droit dans un précipice. Elle se détourna vivement, incapable de soutenir ce bleu glacé, tandis qu'il faisait de même. Elle tenta de se calmer, d'oublier qu'il était là.

Shirley resserra alors son étreinte autour d'elle et Cléo dut réellement se retenir de pleurer. Ce fut étrange mais, blottie contre le corps de la sirène, bien plus grand et plus jeune que le sien de vingt-quatre ans, elle eut l'impression d'être un enfant dans les bras d'une mère protectrice. Une mère qui l'aurait consolée, qui aurait été prête à l'écouter avec bienveillance et calme, à la conseiller. Une mère comme elle n'en avait jamais eu.

 _Si tu veux geindre, va voir ton père. Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas._

C'était l'une des phrases fétiches d'Orcheïde. Elle l'avait entendue des années durant, même lorsqu'elle avait cessé de venir réclamer son attention. Il suffisait que sa mère note une trace de blessure sur son corps pour qu'elle lance ce commentaire, que Cléo ait voulu de sa considération ou pas.

Elle avait continué de lui dire ça, même après la mort de son père. Pour elle, peut-être que la vue d'une tombe silencieuse était plus réconfortante.

Cléo ravala ce bien-être inattendu et amer, frotta ses yeux et essaya de se lever. Medley l'aida et resta tout près d'elle pour la soutenir. La bleutée courba l'échine devant la sirène, la gorge nouée.

\- Madame Shirley, vous avez mon éternelle gratitude.

Derrière elle, elle crut entendre un reniflement dédaigneux et le pincement dans ses entrailles s'accentua. Shirley jeta un œil mauvais à son frère avant de répondre.

\- J'en accepte l'hommage et vous rends la pareille. Sans vous, je ne serais peut-être plus là.

Arlong lâcha une onomatopée scandalisée.

\- Tu parles ! C'est moi qui t'ai sauvée ! Sans elle, tu ne serais pas...

\- Silence.

Shirley était probablement la seule personne capable de couper Arlong aussi sec avec autant de succès. Un pesant calme plat succéda à la voix glaciale de la sirène et Medley, mal à l'aise, fut la première à le briser.

\- Bon, on va y aller, hein ?

Cléo acquiesça, la nuque crispée. Shirley leur accorda un sourire sincère.

\- Portez-vous bien toutes les deux, dit-elle en leur prenant chacune la main comme pour appuyer son vœu.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Cléo réalisa que la sirène utilisait normalement ses deux bras. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à Medley qui se déroba en regardant vers le ciel. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent enfin, Cléo soutenue par sa sœur eut un sourire en coin.

\- Merci pour elle.

À nouveau, Medley observa le ciel avec un intérêt tout particulier.

\- Elle nous a aidées, finit-elle par marmonner comme pour se justifier.

À présent dans leur dos, la voix de Shirley retentit, enrobée d'une amabilité bien trop appuyée pour être honnête.

\- Et maintenant, mon frère, si nous allions jouer un peu dans l'eau ?

Les deux humaines ne purent réprimer un frisson simultané. Malgré ce qu'Arlong avait fait, ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait voulu être à sa place, pour rien au monde.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que dans ton ét...

L'homme-requin ne finit jamais sa phrase, le bruit d'un coup de poing bien placé l'avait coupé en plein milieu. Il y eut un grand bruit d'éclaboussures puis plus rien, et ni Medley ni Cléo n'osa se retourner ou s'arrêter. Cléo déglutit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Medley ? C'est vraiment lui qui nous a sauvées ? Qui a annihilé les Rois des Mers ?

Sa sœur eut un rictus ironique.

\- Ouais. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. M'enfin, il a surtout sauvé sa sœur en fait...

Cléo acquiesça, partagée.

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est évident...

Quelque part, elle ressentit une sorte de peine pour les créatures de l'océan. C'était Arlong qui leur avait ordonné de provoquer ce carnage, et ils avaient péri de sa main. Parce qu'ils avaient attaqué la mauvaise personne. Parce qu'ils avaient fait une erreur.

 _Moi aussi, si je m'étais révélée être un produit défectueux, j'aurais sans doute connu un sort similaire là-haut. Même maintenant, il est fort possible que j'en sois un. Quand je suis partie, après tout, je n'étais encore qu'un « test »._

Mais au-delà, Cléo était soulagée de savoir qu'au moins, Shirley avait toujours un frère qui tenait à elle. Que sa vie comptait plus pour lui que l'extermination des êtres qu'il haïssait.

 _En un sens, on peut dire qu'à certains moments, sa haine peut être battue. Si seulement..._

Cléo secoua la tête. Ce qui comptait, c'était que c'était terminé.

Que c'était Arlong qui avait tué le monstre, et pas elle.

Heureusement. Heureusement...

 **ooOoo**

À quelques milliers que kilomètres de Calm Stone, à l'autre bout du ciel, quatre personnes dépourvues de visage eurent le même semblant de sursaut. Tous relevèrent lentement la tête et se concertèrent sans un mot, masque blanc se tournant vers masque blanc, fentes oculaires cherchant fentes oculaires, sans quitter leurs positions assises auxquelles ils étaient assignés depuis des années.

Cela devait faire bientôt dix ans. Ils ne quittaient cette pièce que pour dormir quelques heures ou se restaurer, parfois pour rencontrer leurs aînés. Ils ne mangeaient presque jamais, faisaient abstraction de tout désir, de toute envie ou pulsion. Ils devaient devenir à l'image de leurs masques, purifiés de toute distraction et émotion, ne plus exister en tant que personnes. C'était de cette façon qu'on leur enseignait la concentration et l'expansion de leurs portées.

Au fil du temps, ils oublièrent leurs noms, leurs souvenirs. Seule comptait la mission, la surveillance. Leur concentration s'était aiguisée dans ce seul et unique but. Et plus leur portée s'allongeait, plus les fentes verticales de leur masque s'étiraient vers le bas. Il y avait un moment maintenant qu'elles avaient atteint le rebord et séparaient la partie inférieure du matériau blanc en trois. Malgré tout, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit au travers de ces deux ouvertures en bandes noires, même en scrutant très attentivement. Cela ne changeait rien à leur attitude, cela signifiait seulement qu'ils étaient au summum de leurs capacités.

Leur cible, cependant, s'était toujours montrée prudente, avait su se fondre dans la masse. Jamais ils n'avaient réussi à localiser sa signature, malgré leur maîtrise.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lentement, l'homme sans visage le plus proche de la sortie se leva. Les pans de sa longue tenue noire plissée qui camouflait sa forme effleurèrent le sol en un bruissement sinistre. Telle une ombre glissant sur les murs nus et immaculés du bâtiment, il se faufila fluidement dans les corridors silencieux. Il ne croisa personne, rien ne vint entraver sa progression. Il quitta le bâtiment et flotta entre de multiples troncs fossilisés.

Il connaissait les risques, il en avait plusieurs fois payé le tribut. Mais il se devait d'informer ses aînés. C'était sa raison d'être. Trouver et informer. Et puis cette fois, il leur amenait quelque chose de concret, ses chances étaient meilleures. Les risques n'étaient jamais nuls mais le masque blanc n'avait pas la moindre appréhension. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Car il avait oublié, car ça ne servait à rien.

Les immenses portes aux innombrables motifs ciselés se dressèrent bientôt devant lui. Là non plus, il ne contempla pas leur splendeur. À son approche, les battants s'ouvrirent lourdement et un grincement sourd déchira le mutisme qui régnait.

Même lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui dans un sentencieux fracas du tonnerre, même lorsqu'il parvint au centre du sanctuaire et s'agenouilla devant l'épais rideau de lattes, même lorsqu'il dut exposer ses bras meurtris à la lumière crue qui perçait à travers les fenêtres rondes, le masque blanc ne sentit pas son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il ne sentait aucun battement du tout.

Derrière le rideau, il ne perçut aucun mouvement, mais il savait que quelqu'un était là. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Une voix claire mais dénuée d'expression filtra jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Il y avait longtemps.

Un silence plana mais l'homme sans visage n'émit aucun son. Nulle réponse n'était attendue de sa part tant qu'une question n'était pas directement posée.

\- Viens-tu enfin m'informer d'un fait digne d'intérêt ? Ou souhaites-tu simplement que j'ajoute un autre bracelet à ta collection ?

Le masque blanc n'eut pas le moindre mouvement, pas le moindre regard pour ses ignobles membres décorés d'anneaux de métal. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été atrocement resserrés, écrasant jusqu'à l'os, procurant une douleur omniprésente. Mais ce n'était pas important, c'était devenu normal. Et si, pour pousser ses capacités encore plus loin, il devait écoper d'un énième accessoire, et bien soit.

Il répondit sur le même ton monocorde, rouillé et graveleux que d'habitude. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Je viens vous informer. Nous avons, tous les quatre, ressenti sa présence.

Un faible froissement indiqua que l'être derrière le rideau avait rajusté sa position. Peut-être s'était-il redressé, gagné soudain par un intérêt grandissant.

\- Je vois. Elle est donc toujours en vie, vous venez d'en apporter la preuve formelle. Et elle n'a pas été capable de vivre en oubliant ce qu'elle est. Il est vain et stupide de vouloir échapper à sa nature profonde, et encore plus à nous. Les graines que nous plantons ne peuvent être définitivement oubliées. Splendide, splendide ! Il est donc temps enfin de la récupérer !

L'homme masqué attendit que l'aîné se remette de sa satisfaction.

\- Et donc ? Où est-elle ? Notre précieuse enfant gâchée ?

La réponse risquait de lui coûter un bras. Littéralement.

\- Il est encore impossible d'être précis. En l'état actuel des choses, malgré notre niveau, celui de sa chétive tentative est resté trop faible, nous ne pouvons ainsi qu'être approximatifs.

\- Ma foi, ceci est fort regrettable. Mais je concède que cela reste une excellente nouvelle. Ou du moins, le genre de nouvelle qui a le potentiel d'être excellente sans se donner les moyens de le devenir. Enfin. Donnes-moi donc vos données _approximatives_ , nous saurons nous en contenter pour le moment. Néanmoins, tu retourneras à tes recherches avec les autres. Tu ne sais plus rien faire d'autre après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il ne savait plus rien d'autre, en effet, il fut incapable de déceler si la voix portait des traces moqueuses, sarcastiques ou même irritées. Et il ne sut exprimer qu'une parfaite indifférence creuse en retour.

\- Il semblerait que, dans certains cas, plus l'on se perfectionne, plus l'on devient incomplet. Mais ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas problématique.

Après lui avoir communiqué le rayon d'activité qu'ils avaient su restreindre, le masque blanc se retira sans plus de paroles inutiles et effectua le chemin inverse. Son ombre sans poids survola le décors tel un fantôme. Revenu dans sa salle attitrée où demeuraient les trois autres êtres sans visage, il reprit sa position sans le moindre mot, entièrement enveloppé dans son étoffe noire. Rien ne vint perturber l'atmosphère vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis il sentit à son tour que l'un de ses bracelets se resserrait sous le tissus, encore une fois. Le métal froid réduisit la chair en bouillie et brisa l'os dans un quatrième bruit sinistre.

Il n'y eut aucune plainte. Pas un seul mouvement.

Ce n'était pas important. Ils devaient juste continuer à creuser, toujours plus profondément. À la recherche de Cléo Mockingbird.

 **ooOoo**

Les dégâts étaient considérables. Les seuls habitats qui avaient été épargnés devaient se compter sur les doigts des mains. Ceux qui tenaient encore debout étaient rares. Sur le sol pavé sans dessus-dessous, d'innombrables débris formaient un relief instable. On ne pouvait plus parler de villages ou de lieux de vie. Seulement de ruines toutes fraîches.

Dans ce champs de vestiges tout juste semés, des couples, des familles, des amis se retrouvaient. Émus aux larmes, rincés de fatigue, de peur et de soulagement, rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à ne pas craquer. De puissantes émotions fusaient ici et là, éclatant à la vue de tous sans même s'en inquiéter. La mort les avait survolés, fauché certains d'entre eux. Y rester insensible était inconcevable. Moult d'entre eux, durant ce temps précis, savouraient pleinement le bonheur d'être en vie, tandis que d'autres malheureux, qui avaient trop perdu, regrettaient cette soi-disant chance.

Car passé les retrouvailles, le constat était affligeant. Proches disparus, vies arrachées, foyers anéantis. Il serait bien plus difficile de s'en remettre que le tout premier jour où Arlong et son équipage avaient débarqué.

Cléo, en déambulant dans ce qui avait été une ruelle, en était douloureusement consciente. Comme son père le lui avait appris, elle ressentait de l'empathie pour tous ces gens, mais pouvait-elle réellement les comprendre ? En avait-elle même le droit ? N'était-ce pas, comme le lui avait dit Medley soumise à la panique, de sa faute en partie ?

Elle n'avait perdu aucun proche. Medley, Dana, Gunther et Katsu étaient tous saufs. La mort d'un seul d'entre eux l'aurait sans doute anéantie, au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il fallait continuer à vivre. Mais ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait rien perdu de lourd et, par un cheminement pervers, elle ne s'en sentait que plus responsable encore. Même leur maison sur la falaise, excentrée, n'avait pas subi de dommages. Contrairement à celle de Yan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Celui-ci, revenu à lui, avait voulu s'en retourner dans sa demeure douillette, loin des pleurnichards. À présent qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il en était, il était à genoux, le regard hébété, avec sur le visage la même expression que celui non loin de lui qui serrait le corps sans vie de son épouse.

\- Pourquoi moi ? C'est injuste, pourquoi moi ?

Medley serra les dents et accéléra le pas.

\- Tss, je savais déjà qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de lui, mais tout de même, ne sait-il pas se tenir ?

Cléo fit une petite moue. C'était vrai que son image en prenait un sacré coup.

\- En même temps, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant la voix, c'est la réaction que tu espérais, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et je ne regrette pas, j'ai même sacrément apprécié ! Mais là, ce qui m'énerve surtout c'est que d'autres ont perdu bien plus et arrivent à rester plus dignes que lui. Eux auraient le droit de se lamenter ainsi !

La bleutée se contenta d'un petit mouvement de tête qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Même si elle était d'accord avec Medley sur le principe, elle n'était pas certaine qu'on puisse quantifier ou déterminer le droit à la souffrance. Mais basiquement, elle n'éprouvait absolument aucune pitié vis à vis du sort qu'endurait si péniblement Yan.

 _On peut peut-être considérer que Dana est vengée._

Elles passèrent ensuite à proximité des blessés, toujours plus nombreux, que le docteur s'évertuait à soigner tout en donnant des directives.

\- Cautérise la plaie ! Passe-moi les gazes ! _Les gazes !_ Nom de nom ! Ce n'est pas du boulot ça ! Bon, moi je vous le dis, je ne me farcis pas une autre journée comme ça ! Et franchement, vous aurez fait comment si j'avais été tué moi aussi ? Hein ? Ah on fait moins les malins tout de suite ! Alors je vais vous dire, on finit le boulot, on se repose quelques heures et ensuite, tout le monde viendra me voir pour que je leur enseigne les gestes ! Oui, _tout le monde_ parfaitement ! Dis-moi, comment fera-tu pour ton fils la prochaine fois, si je ne suis pas là, hein ? Ne voudras-tu pas être capable de lui sauver la vie ? Alors tu vas venir avec moi ! Et toi aussi ! Et tout le monde ! Nom de nom, même pas capable de savoir ce que sont des gazes ! Ça va changer moi je vous le dis ! Parce que là j'en ai marre !

Le vieil homme semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de râler. Mais l'énervement qu'il mettait dans sa voix ne se retrouvait aucunement dans ses gestes précis et assurés. Il passait fluidement d'un blessé à l'autre, tout en corrigeant d'un ton courroucé les erreurs de ses assistants improvisés. Devant la scène, Cléo ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Mouais, concéda Medley. Avec autant d'énergie, il nous enterrera tous, le vieux !

Puis elle sembla hésiter avant de pousser un grognement résigné.

\- Bon, je vais aller l'aider je crois.

Surprise, Cléo la regarda sans parvenir à y croire.

\- Mais tu disais...

\- Ouais ben oublie. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante non plus. Ils vont sûrement comprendre que j'ai... quelque chose de spécial, et ça ne me plaît pas, pour les raisons que je t'ai expliqué. Mais bon... au final, c'est un peu comme le toubib l'a dit quand tu étais blessée – elle prit une voix exagérément enrouée – « après tout, si la vie vous gratifie d'un don, si ce don peut servir une cause juste, si ce don est encouragé par tous, qui êtes-vous pour vous y opposer ? »

Elle poussa un soupir fataliste.

\- C'est sûr, c'est compliqué d'aller contre sa nature, au final. Enfin... tu vas tenir sans moi ?

La gorge serrée, Cléo sourit et acquiesça sans arriver à parler. En la regardant s'approcher du médecin, elle ressentit une immense fierté pour sa sœur. Et aussi une pointe d'abattement.

 _Il est vain d'aller contre sa nature, précieux enfant gâché._

Cléo secoua la tête. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Scrutant les environs, elle se souvint soudain de Katsu. Il avait été blessé, et avait refusé de se faire soigner. Si Medley le voulait bien, elle lui demanderait de s'occuper de lui.

 _Elle avait raison, on va beaucoup la solliciter. Ça ne va pas lui plaire._

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas elle aussi posséder ce pouvoir. Mais il n'existait qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque fruit du démon, il était impossible pour elle d'espérer le manger un jour.

À ce moment-là elle aperçut la vague silhouette de Katsu du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait à l'écart, assis sur un pan de mur écroulé, et se tenait les côtes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle pouvait voir son visage crispé et entendre sa respiration difficile. À côté de lui, Gunther essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Va rejoindre les autres.

\- Pas la peine ! Je vais très bien ! J'suis pas aussi fragile que vous !

\- Écoute, je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait tout à l'heure, c'était une erreur, un moment de folie. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Alors...

\- Mais j'm'en fous ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai peur ? Aïe !

\- Tu vois ? Sois raisonnable s'il-te-plaît ! Ça te fera du bien et...

\- Raaaaah mais fous-moi la paix !

Là-dessus, Katsu se leva d'un bond en refrénant un sursaut de douleur. Puis il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rageur avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction de Cléo. Il s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde, et l'humaine put voir son visage se tordre douloureusement. Puis il tourna les talons et partit vivement dans la direction opposée. Cléo appela son nom en tendant une main devant elle, mais il ne se retourna pas et disparut bientôt de sa vision. Elle renonça à lui courir après.

\- Pauvre garçon, commenta tristement Gunther. Il a vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure, c'est sans doute encore trop frais.

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça.

Elle avait eu la nette impression que Katsu, au-delà de la crainte, se sentait exactement comme elle : coupable.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre finalement.

\- Ce n'en est pas un. En fait...

Cléo vérifia que personne n'était à proximité avant de poursuivre. Et confia alors à Gunther ce que Katsu avait fait pour elles. L'incident sur le bateau avec Dana, le comportement de Yan, le choix de Katsu de quitter l'équipage. Gunther ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui-même. Lorsque Cléo acheva son récit, il secoua la tête, quelque peu dépassé et impressionné.

\- Quel courage, souffla-t-il. Je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel déroulement.

\- Oui. Et il n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Malgré tout, il s'en veut. Un peu comme...

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer. Gunther s'en chargea pour elle.

\- Un peu comme toi, c'est ça ?

Cléo ne répondit pas, son silence était suffisant. Son ami soupira.

\- Toi et ce jeune garçon, je vous trouve de plus en plus de points communs. Ça doit être aussi pour cela qu'il m'est très sympathique. Je lui proposerai bien de rester chez moi s'il ne veut pas retourner auprès de ses anciens compagnons à Skéolia. Tu sais j'ai eu de la chance, ma maison n'a pas été touchée lors de l'attaque. Alors je peux bien faire ça pour lui, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Cléo fut soulagée d'entendre ça. Sans doute parce que la maison de Gunther était un peu excentrée, les Rois des Mers n'étaient peut-être pas allés jusque là ? Ou bien peut-être, de par le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Arlong, que l'homme-requin avait au moins respecté cette parole et avait laissé le cuistot tranquille ?

Ah, voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Il venait pourtant bien de montrer qu'il outrepassait sans hésitation ses promesses.

\- C'est... c'est une bonne idée, se força-t-elle à répondre. Nous aussi, notre foyer est entier, Dana doit toujours être là-bas d'ailleurs.

Puis la jeune femme soupira tristement et vint s'asseoir auprès de son ami.

\- Je suis soulagée que tu sois en vie, commença-t-elle, et que tu ailles bien. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Gunther renifla, visiblement incapable de répondre. Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de Cléo.

\- Je...

Il ne parvint pas à en dire plus. Il renifla de plus belle et laissa un sanglot sortir.

\- Tout va bien, tenta Cléo en passant sa main dans son dos. C'est terminé maintenant.

\- Oui, réussit à articuler Gunther. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Cléo fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Le sol semblait soudain très intéressant.

\- Non, je... ça...

Gunther se redressa et elle secoua la tête, incapable de lui rendre son regard.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Des gens sont morts, je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux.

\- Tu as été la seule à agir efficacement. Ça aurait été bien pire sans toi.

\- Sans moi, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Ah, quand je disais que toi et Katsu vous vous ressemblez ! Ce que tu dis est faux. Tôt ou tard, une situation similaire se serait produite. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as rien voulu de tout ça, et tu as même mis ta vie en jeu pour nous. Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux t'en vouloir. Tu as de nouveau trouvé le moyen pour défaire le nœud du problème, tu as sauvé toutes ces vies !

Cléo camoufla ses yeux de sa main. Rien de ce que Gunther disait ne lui fit du bien.

\- Je me suis trompée, je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Cléo, arrête un peu. Tu-n'es-pas-responsable. Tu penses que tu aurais pu faire mieux, après tout ça ? Franchement, si _toi_ tu t'en veux, tous les autres doivent suffoquer sous leurs remords !

Cléo secoua vivement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas tous les éléments.

\- Gunther, je... j'ai vraiment fait une erreur ! J'aurais pu perdre moins de temps, agir plus vite ! Oui je m'en veux ! Pendant que tout le monde se faisait attaquer, où est-ce que j'étais, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je suis allée à Skéolia et je l'ai _supplié !_ Je... je voulais lui faire confiance, croire qu'il... qu'il nous aiderait, au moins pour ses propres intérêts ! Alors que, pendant tout ce temps, c'était lui derrière tout ça ! Parce que _j'ai parié avec lui !_

Cette fois, Gunther ne trouva rien à répondre et Cléo essuya ses yeux humides.

\- Je n'ai sauvé personne, j'ai juste tenté de réparer mon erreur désastreuse. Je me suis _trompée_.

Ce fut au tour de Gunther de secouer la tête, apparemment à court de mots. Mais il lui tapota l'épaule en un geste plutôt absent et soupira.

\- C'est sûr, sur ce coup-là tu as été naïve. Mais la naïveté nous rend capables de choses insensées, et parfois elle touche le cœur des gens. Au final, ça ne te rend pas coupable de quoi que ce soit. Seulement, il existe des personnes qui ne seront jamais touché par quelque chose d'aussi adorable.

Cléo renifla.

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas compris à temps.

\- Tu as le droit de te tromper. Nous, les humains, sommes imparfaits. Nous ne sommes pas des Dieux. Si on s'en inquiète ou se torture pour ça, comme tu le fais, jamais on ne pourrait s'en relever. Il faut savoir accepter d'être impuissant, de ne pas être capable de pouvoir faire mieux parfois. Après, si tu tiens à te sentir coupable, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher bien sûr, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ni le droit. Mais ce que j'essaye de dire c'est... c'est qu'il n'est jamais bon de chercher à qui incombe la faute. On a vite fait de se perdre. On peut dire que c'est ce pirate qui a lâché ces monstres sur nous. On peut dire que c'est parce que tu as parié – de force – avec lui. Mais on peut dire aussi que ce ne serait pas arrivé si Katsu ne t'avais pas défiée, ou s'ils n'avaient jamais atteint Calm Stone, ou encore si ce qui alimente leur colère et leur mépris des humains ne s'était jamais produit... tu vois au final, on peut remonter très loin, et on s'y perd. Au final, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un enchaînement d'événements malheureux qui en appelle d'autres, un cycle vicieux. Et quand nous sommes happés dedans, il est très difficile de lutter contre. Même pour toi.

À côté de lui, Cléo inspira avec difficulté. Gunther lui caressa les cheveux et se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille du bout de l'ongle.

\- Enfin, pour ma part, je pense que ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on accomplit au moment présent. En me basant là-dessus, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, absolument rien. Ce serait juste bien que tu le penses toi aussi.

Les yeux rouges, Cléo acquiesça faiblement, toujours contre son ami.

\- Ce serait bien oui, répéta-t-elle. Je vais essayer. Merci Gunther.

Les doigts boudinés du cuistot continuèrent de masser sa chevelure bleue et Cléo ferma les paupières, fatiguée. Si seulement elle pouvait s'endormir contre lui...

\- Gunther.

La nouvelle voix les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils se séparèrent en un réflexe. Devant eux, debout et les bras croisés dans le dos, se tenait le chef du restaurant. Gunther se redressa bien droit et Cléo crut le sentir frissonner. Le chef n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, mais le contraire aurait été étonnant.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez sortis, tous les deux. Malheureusement, même si ça me désole, ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, Gunther.

Curieusement, le chef n'avait pas vraiment l'air irrité ou en colère. Mais Cléo jugea qu'il ne fallait pas non plus essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle tapota alors l'épaule de son ami et fit mine de partir, mais à ce moment-là, Gunther la retint par la main.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, chef, dit-il en soupirant. Mais je vous remercie de me donner à nouveau l'occasion de me rétracter.

Il se leva à son tour et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, mais je démissionne. Désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis.

Cléo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Gunther secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon. J'aurais dû faire ça dès le départ. Là aussi ça ne sert à rien de savoir qui a raison ou tort. Le plus important, c'est que c'est ma décision. Et chef, cette fois je ne la regrette pas.

C'était peut-être l'effet d'un jeu d'ombre, mais un sourire sembla passer sur le visage de son supérieur.

\- Je vais donc la respecter. Par chance le restaurant tient encore debout, alors tu pourras passer pour qu'on règle les détails.

Gunther acquiesça en silence et le chef se tourna vers Cléo.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne te va pas. Et... fais attention à toi.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et inclina la tête de façon interrogative, mais il ne semblait vouloir rien ajouter et les laissa tous les deux. Gunther soupira de soulagement, comme s'il venait enfin de débarrasser ses épaules d'un poids colossal. Cléo dissimula son trouble derrière un sourire doux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?_

\- Cléo ? intervint Gunther. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais marcher un peu. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise avec ces escaméras autour de nous.

Elle les avait oubliés, mais les dispositifs de surveillance étaient toujours actifs et plusieurs se trouvaient en effet à proximité. Ce constat la fit grimacer. Elle voulait éviter le plus possible qu'un membre de l'équipage d'Arlong la voit.

Ils marchèrent donc un peu à l'écart de ces gros yeux globuleux. Aucun ne parla, rien de bien pertinent ne leur venait à l'esprit. Ils se contentèrent de déambuler en silence, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Cléo fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Shirley l'avait dit, ils étaient en sécurité, seulement pour l'instant. Arlong pouvait très bien remettre ça. Elle serra la main de Gunther et se composa un sourire tout juste acceptable.

\- Gunther, merci.

Celui-ci accentua légèrement la pression de ses doigts en réponse. Puis Cléo la lâcha.

\- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle, mais j'aimerais marcher un peu seule maintenant.

Elle espérait qu'il ne creuserait pas, ni que cela le blesserait, mais il accepta sans chercher plus loin.

\- Dans ce cas je vais essayer de retrouver le jeune homme-poisson de mon côté, annonça-t-il. Il me fait autant de peine que toi.

Gunther retourna donc vers l'agitation tandis que Cléo s'en éloignait, en direction de la mer. Il lui sembla que, sur le chemin, de rares personnes la suivaient du regard, une lueur étrange et un peu inquiétante y luisant.

 _Fais attention à toi._

L'avertissement de l'ancien chef de Gunther résonna longtemps dans sa tête, bien après qu'elle se soit retrouvée seule, à longer la falaise.

Soudain, un bruit de collision explosa tout près d'elle et la fit sursauter. En un réflexe, elle se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un rocher et bloqua sa respiration, le cœur battant.

 _Ils ne font vraiment pas semblant !_

 **ooOoo**

Au fin fond de l'océan, quelques minutes auparavant, l'eau noire se troublait et vibrait, malmenée par les deux formes qui se fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse dans un tourbillon de bulles. À chaque impact, une puissante onde de choc se propageait en sphères gondolées dévastatrices. Ils étaient si loin dans les profondeurs, privés presque intégralement de lumière, et pourtant les vagues à la surface reflétaient les effets de leurs attaques et voyaient leur progression perturbée, leurs formes distordues. Mais cela restait à peine visible pour quiconque qui ne se trouvait pas à proximité.

Arlong serrait les dents sous les assauts de sa sœur. Leurs forces était à peu de chose prêt équivalentes, alors les coups n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Et en plus, cette fois, Shirley était plus que sérieuse, elle voulait lui faire mal. Et elle était bien plus rapide que lui sous l'eau.

Bien sûr, il pourrait aisément riposter, il avait déjà clairement montré qu'il avait le dessus sur elle lorsqu'il ne se retenait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Tout ce qu'il s'autorisait à faire, c'était se défendre ou, quand il avait de la chance, esquiver. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il arrêta à nouveau un coup lancé à plein puissance et grogna, contractant tous les muscles de son corps pour ne pas reculer. Sa paume commençait à s'engourdir sous le poing plus grand que le sien, qui prenait plus de la moitié de son champ de vision. Et au-delà, la sirène lui lançait un œil bleu perçant, irradiant de fureur. Même dans les jours où il avait battu des records de grossièreté, il n'avait jamais écopé d'un tel regard. Les dents acérées de Shirley crissèrent et le bleu de son iris menaça de disparaître alors qu'il rétrécissait en un fente aiguisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? cracha-t-elle durement. Tu ne ripostes pas ?

Arlong montra les dents à son tour et plusieurs veines qui parcouraient ses biceps se mirent à enfler sous sa peau. Sans répondre, il repoussa la sirène loin de lui, qui fila aussitôt pour revenir à la charge sous un autre angle. Elle le frappa à nouveau, de son autre bras, pour obtenir un impact similaire au premier. Il n'en saisissait pas la raison, mais quelque chose l'avait soignée. Mais là n'était pas l'instant opportun pour poser la question. Il la repoussa encore et manqua de se prendre un coup de queue sous le menton alors qu'elle cambrait son corps en cercle.

\- Détruire et blesser, c'est pourtant ce que tu sais faire de mieux !

L'homme-requin grimaça et para du poignet la tranche blanche de sa main qui faillit lui arriver droit dans la pomme d'Adam. Il avait amèrement conscience qu'elle avait raison. Non ! Ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! C'était la faute de la cervelle de moineau ! Il avait blessé Shirley à cause d'elle, Shirley avait failli mourir dévorée à cause d'elle ! Sa vie si précieuse, par sa faute... par sa faute !

 _Hypocrite !_

\- Tais-toi !

Pourquoi donc cela se passait-il ainsi ? Il n'agissait que dans l'intérêt de son peuple, pour ses hommes, pour sa famille. Pour Fisher Tiger. Il faisait ce qui était juste et il y prenait sacrément plaisir, en quoi était-ce répréhensible ?

Sa prise se referma un instant plus fort autour du poignet de la sirène et il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait le casser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

C'était injuste ! Jimbe non plus n'avait pas compris, et il avait failli le tuer pour ça !

\- Je suis la haine des hommes-poissons !

Il vit passer un éclair de douleur sur le visage de sa sœur et s'empressa de la lâcher. La sirène se massa le poignet et baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs camouflant ses traits. À nouveau, il se sentit horrible. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

\- Shir...

Le coup fut si fulgurant qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle venait de le frapper, de toute sa vitesse et de sa puissance. L'attaque l'envoya droit vers la surface, et il ne sentit véritablement la douleur dans son menton que juste avant de se retrouver propulsé à l'air libre. Un uppercut parfaitement placé, comme il lui avait appris il y a longtemps. Il aurait pu en être fier s'il n'en faisait pas actuellement les frais.

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux et il sut sans même la voir qu'elle avait jailli à sa suite. Instinctivement, il plaça ses bras devant lui et se prépara à encaisser. Cette fois il sentit la douleur se répandre immédiatement dans ses avants-bras et fut envoyé à l'horizontale. Il ricocha plusieurs fois sur l'eau, atterrit sur le sable et roula finalement jusqu'à s'écraser contre la falaise qui se lézarda.

Malgré cette attaque fantastique et la douleur, il était toujours conscient et même opérationnel. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir maintenu un entraînement quotidien et développé sa résistance. S'il doutait encore de l'efficacité d'une telle méthode, il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

 _Joli coup._

Il ne se releva pas. Il attendit simplement que Shirley, haletante, ne rampe vers lui, à nouveau privée de sa mobilité sur la terre ferme. Il aurait juré voir un éclat rouge briller à la place de son œil, et il manqua de tressaillir. Parfois même pour lui elle pouvait être effrayante. Sa longue queue balaya le sable humide en un mouvement brusque et elle se retrouva soudain devant lui, toujours furieuse. Même lorsqu'elle lui saisit le devant du T-shirt à deux mains et le tira vers elle, il n'amorça aucun mouvement et attendit en silence.

 _Un peu comme elle le fait parfois._

Il chassa l'image bleue furtive.

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

\- Répète.

La voix menaçante de Shirley, plus calme mais toujours aussi dure, ne parvint pas à le faire frissonner. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de me dire !

Il lui rendit son regard noir et se para d'un air de défi.

\- Je suis la haine des hommes-poiss...

\- Non ! Tu es mon frère !

Arlong ne s'attendait pas à ça et en perdit la parole.

\- Tu es mon frère, répéta-t-elle. Un frère tordu, sadique et complètement bousillé, mais tu es ma seule famille ! Tu n'incarnes rien d'autre à mes yeux, tu n'es en aucun cas un simple titre autoproclamé !

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et retenir la tristesse qui montait dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'Arlong n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Je croyais que je ne savais que détruire et blesser.

Shirley écarta enfin les doigts et relâcha totalement sa prise.

\- Tu sais faire d'autres choses, tu as toujours su. Tu as pu me recueillir alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine qui ne savait rien faire seule. Tu m'as élevée, tu m'as protégée, tu as su me rendre heureuse avec toi. Je suis devenue celle que je suis grâce à toi, autant grâce à tes bons qu'à tes mauvais côtés, et j'en suis fière.

L'homme-requin baissa les yeux. Cela semblait si loin maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, de toutes façons jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu être apaisée ou épanouie avec lui. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- J'étais fière... mais aujourd'hui, je regrette de voir ce que tu provoques.

\- Il ne fallait pas que tu partes à ma recherche dans ce cas, marmonna Arlong en faisant rouler ses membres endoloris. Nous en avons parlé cent fois, tu ne peux pas comprendre justement parce que j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas exposée à la malveillance des humains !

Shirley ravala un élan de chagrin.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui deviens malveillant ! Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es devenu comme ça. Pas entièrement. La vie était dure, le monde injuste, nos protestations et appels à l'aide vains. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Mais tu as fini par perdre de vue qui étaient nos ennemis.

Arlong étouffa un ricanement glacial.

\- Moi, j'ai perdu de vue qui étaient nos ennemis ? Shirley, tu t'entends parler ?

\- Parfaitement. Ceux qui nous ont rendu la vie impossible étaient bien des humains, des bandits, des vauriens, des moins que rien. Et aujourd'hui encore, ils perpétuent cette tradition. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent nous voir comme leurs égaux. C'est vrai. Mais ils ne nous verrons jamais différemment si on agit conformément à l'idée qu'ils se font de nous.

\- Laisse tomber, je connais le refrain, on me l'a déjà servi à toutes les sauces, rien que le fait d'en entendre parler maintenant a le potentiel de me faire vomir. Comment vas-tu me le dire, toi ? « C'est ton attitude le problème » ? « Ne perpétue pas ce cycle de violence » ? « Tu t'attaques à des vermines, ah _excuse-moi_ , des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça » ? Ou tu peux encore prendre un ton plus philosophique encore, comme ça pourquoi pas : « Dans un conflit ouvert, il n'est guère plus coriace et dangereux ennemi que sa propre soif de vengeance ». Superbe non ? Vas-y je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe !

La sirène le regarda un moment sans dire un mot et finit par secouer la tête avec défaitisme.

\- Mon frère, ça me peine vraiment de te voir comme ça. Et je suis sûre que Tiger aussi n'aurait...

\- Shirley, l'interrompit Arlong en levant la main, tu aurais vraiment dû repartir avec les marchands.

Sa sœur pinça les lèvres et se redressa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine décolletée.

\- J'ignorais que je t'insupportais à ce point. Si je te mets tant de bâtons dans les roues que ça, si ta haine est tout ce qui compte réellement, tu aurais peut-être dû me laisser mourir avec Cléo tout à l'heure.

L'homme-requin plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

\- Sache juste une dernière chose, Arlong, annonça fermement la sirène. Je ne partirais pas. Je resterai ici pour être témoin de tout, et pour me trouver sur ton chemin. Libre à toi de vouloir rester aveugle, moi je reste libre de vouloir t'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle attendit encore un peu mais, comme il ne disait toujours rien, elle se retourna et poussa sur ses bras vers la mer. Alors que sa queue bleu nuit trempait de nouveau dans l'eau salée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

\- Oh, et si jamais je devais vraiment mourir en suivant ce en quoi je crois, ce ne sera pas de la faute des humains, mais de la tienne.

Arlong grogna mais elle avait disparu sous l'eau. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre la paroi de la falaise et souffla par le nez. Il se sentait vidé, il subissait le contrecoup de leur altercation. Il ferma les paupières.

 _Juste quelques minutes..._

Il laissa sa conscience s'effacer lentement et ne réalisa que très légèrement que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient doucement de lui dans le sable, mais ils lui semblaient si lointains et irréels. Ses paupières étaient désormais si lourdes, il lui était impossible de les rouvrir.

Si quelqu'un voulait en finir avec lui, le moment ne pouvait être mieux choisi. Mais même cette pensée ne fit que l'effleurer sans plus d'effet. Il cessa alors complètement de lutter et se laissa sombrer là où il pouvait enfin cesser de se battre.

Accroupie juste devant lui, sans plus chercher à qui incombait la faute dans ce cycle, Cléo regardait le visage d'Arlong.

Elle le regarda un très long moment.


	23. Chapter 21

**Coucou ! Oh que ça a été long ! Mais le voici, le voilà ! J'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là ! Et encore, je l'ai raccourci !**

 **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais précisément dans quelle direction je vais poursuivre pour la suite, qui devrait arriver un peu plus vite.**

 **Désolée encore pour le retard, mais vraiment, l'inspiration ne m'est pas venue avant la mi-août, avant ça, c'était feuille blanche ! Enfin pour être exacte, j'ai eu plein d'idées, mais toutes concernaient des chapitres ultérieurs !**

 **Ah, et pour ceux qui se demandent, la fameuse musique est inspirée de Dream Theater, a change of seasons, l'intro. J'aime le métal ! ^w^Y**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre difficile à pondre vous plaira quand même !**

 **ooOoo**

Le soleil ascendant pointait à peine son nez à l'horizon et faisait scintiller gentiment l'eau lorsque Cléo ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures et ne se sentait pas spécialement revigorée, mais elle se redressa en luttant contre le sommeil tentateur encore présent. Après avoir bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle étira son corps et entreprit de se lever. Les brumes du réveil étaient insistantes et elle tituba hasardeusement en direction des travaux de reconstruction.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle et s'était aménagée une couche improvisée à l'entrée de Chryselle. Dormir à la belle étoile ne la dérangeait pas et elle souhaitait participer le plus possible aux réparations, en perdant le moins de temps possible. Elle ne s'accordait du repos que lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle perturberait l'avancée plus qu'autre chose et ne s'arrêtait que pour se restaurer et reprendre des forces. Elle se tenait strictement à ce rituel, à la fois pour agir efficacement mais aussi pour s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Non loin d'elle, Gunther arrivait, un peu essoufflé et les bras chargés, alors que la lumière achevait de rehausser les couleurs du jour nouveau. Tout comme Cléo, il s'était imposé une routine quotidienne depuis l'attaque des Rois des Mers. Il se levait et se préparait, sortait de chez lui et commençait par passer par le potager de Cléo. Il prélevait les légumes dont il avait besoin, avec son accord, et descendait rejoindre les nombreuses personnes aptes à travailler. En général, il arrivait peu avant ou après le changement d'équipe qu'ils avaient instauré. Sans perdre de temps, il se mettait à l'ouvrage et faisait de son mieux pour confectionner le repas pour tout le monde. On lui en était très reconnaissant, même si certains n'hésitaient pas à commenter sa lenteur. Pourtant, il se levait encore plus tôt que Cléo pour compenser.

Bien sûr, Gunther prenait tout de même le temps d'aller saluer Cléo, mais ils ne discutaient jamais très longtemps et il trouvait d'ailleurs que son sourire était étrange. Elle semblait se fatiguer davantage de jour en jour et cela l'inquiétait. À plusieurs reprises, il lui avait suggéré de faire une pause, de rentrer chez elle ou simplement de venir s'asseoir pour discuter un peu avec lui, mais la jeune femme avait toujours décliné ses conseils avec ce sourire, inédit chez elle, qui sonnait faux.

Comme tous les matins, donc, Gunther salua chaleureusement son amie en cherchant à dissimuler son inquiétude, mais elle prit possession de ses traits au moment où Cléo passa tout près de lui et manqua de lui tomber dessus. Le cuistot tout récemment au chômage la rattrapa à temps et refusa de lâcher prise.

\- Cléo, tu devrais vraiment te recoucher, et dans un vrai lit. Ça fait presque une semaine maintenant !

N'appréciant pas le bruit de base, il parlait d'un ton bas pour ne pas éveiller les autres, même si cela n'aurait rien changé étant donné les nuisances sonores constantes des matériaux qu'on manipulait sans douceur. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait s'assoupir dans un tel capharnaüm incessant, et il ne désirait pas en rajouter. Cléo tourna son visage fatigué vers lui et ses traits tirés se modulèrent faiblement en une expression qui se voulait rassurante. Sans grand succès.

\- Il y a encore trop de gens qui doivent supporter ces conditions, je ne veux pas perdre de...

Un énorme bâillement la coupa net dans sa phrase qu'elle tenta d'achever malgré tout, la rendant incompréhensible même si son ami en saisit le sens.

\- Cléo, c'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé, et toutes ces personnes sont à plaindre. Mais nous avons mis en place des abris pour eux, je subviens à leurs besoins alimentaires et quand le temps se gâte, on s'arrange tous pour les accueillir le temps que ça cesse. Je compatis vraiment pour eux aussi, mais ils iront bien, ils vont bien. Toi par contre...

Cléo fit mine de se dérober, mais Gunther rejeta sa tentative et resserra sa prise. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Il... il faut que tout redevienne comme avant, sinon je...

Gunther soupira.

\- Cléo, va te recoucher. Tu en as besoin, vraiment. Et puis tu sais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les travaux seront encore là quand tu te seras remise.

Le trait d'humour qu'il tenta ne fit pas mouche et la jeune femme parut vraiment sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sans plus d'hésitation, le cuistot la raccompagna et s'assura qu'elle se rallonge bien. Il resta avec elle un moment, en lui caressant l'épaule de son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de trembler. Lorsque sa respiration devint calme et régulière, il quitta son chevet et se dirigea vers l'une des tentes improvisées devant laquelle patientaient plusieurs personnes. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main en passant devant tout le monde et écarta le rideau au moment où résonnait une voix stridente et familière.

\- Bon, tu es venu ici pour te faire soigner oui ou merde ? Allez, fous-toi à poil, bordel !

Devant les mots tellement bien choisis de Medley, qui n'était pas sortie de là depuis l'achèvement de ce petit chapiteau, Gunther sentit ses oreilles le brûler soudainement. Il figea son geste l'espace d'un instant, redoutant ce qui pourrait voir. Mais à ce moment-là, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années le bouscula en sortant précipitamment sans demander son reste, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Elle est dingue ! l'entendit-il crier en s'éloignant.

Apparemment, suite à cette apparition, bon nombre semblèrent se demander si ça valait vraiment le coup d'attendre et s'il ne se sentaient pas mieux finalement. Gunther déglutit en silence puis passa enfin le tissu qui se referma derrière lui.

À l'extrémité de la tente, Medley s'était assise sur l'un des matelas qui avaient été mis en place, l'air très fatiguée également. Au moins elle, elle semblait ne pas agir différemment de d'habitude. En le voyant, elle souffla et secoua la tête.

\- Ah, ça y est, toi aussi tu viens me demander de soulager un petit bobo ?

Elle donnait des petits coups d'ongle agacés contre la paroi d'une énorme seringue qu'elle tenait et le toisait en plissant les yeux. Immédiatement, Gunther opta pour l'option soumission et leva précipitamment les mains.

\- Non non non, ça ira ! Je viens juste discuter un peu.

Medley souffla de nouveau en silence et consentit enfin à poser – ou plutôt balancer – la seringue plus loin. L'objet médical se brisa et un liquide translucide se répandit au sol rocailleux.

\- OK, dans ce cas je t'en prie, reste le plus longtemps possible, que je fasse une pause ! grommela-t-elle. Apparemment je m'en sors mieux que le toubib, on vient plus me consulter que lui on dirait.

Gunther prit place en face d'elle et acquiesça. La deuxième tente médicale un peu plus loin paraissait un peu moins visitée en effet. Il ignorait ce que Medley faisait réellement, mais elle s'en sortait, un peu trop bien même.

\- Dana avait parlé d'un « élixir », commenta Gunther. C'était ce qui se trouvait dans la seringue ?

Medley prit une inspiration profonde puis s'allongea de tout son long avant de répondre.

\- Nan, ça c'était un... comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Un paquebot ? Ah non, un placebo ! Un leurre quoi ! En fait je n'utilise pas vraiment un élixir, mais ça me simplifie les choses de dire ça, confia-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Gunther acquiesça encore en faisant brièvement vibrer ses cordes vocales et Medley le fixa comme pour le jauger.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas très curieux !

\- Si tu veux m'en parler, je t'écouterai volontiers.

\- Mmm. C'est vrai que tu es plus du genre à laisser les choses venir à toi plutôt qu'à chercher à les quérir. Je vais compter ça comme une qualité.

Ils échangèrent un minuscule sourire avant que Medley ne se remette à soupirer.

\- Je t'en dirais sans doute plus, mais pas tout de suite. À toi je pense que je pourrais aussi.

\- J'en serais honoré.

La toute nouvelle doctoresse se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- Ils me fatiguent tous, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Autant pour les victimes du carnage, je peux comprendre même si ça m'énerve aussi, mais maintenant, comme je le redoutais, ils viennent tous me voir dès qu'ils ont une éraflure ou qu'ils se cognent quelque part ! Et c'est franchement pénible ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le toubib râle autant !

L'ombre du sadisme qui la caractérisait si bien passa sur son visage.

\- Du coup maintenant, chaque fois qu'une de ces mauviettes vient me faire des courbettes, je sors ma combine.

Gunther haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En gros, je leur dis que s'ils sont prêts à subir mon traitement de faveur, ils devront se prendre une aiguille d'un diamètre aberrant dans le cul, ricana-t-elle en désignant vaguement les reste de la seringue. Et là crois moi qu'on reconnaît tout de suite ceux qui ont vraiment besoin d'assistance !

Un sourire en coin vengeur et satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres et Gunther fit la grimace en se réprimandant d'avoir demandé des détails.

\- Enfin bref, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Medley en se redressant.

Ce fut au tour de Gunther de soupirer, tristement.

\- Tu as vu Cléo récemment ?

\- Je l'aperçois de temps en temps à la dérobée, mais j'ai été très occupée. Je sais juste qu'elle à l'air de se donner à fond et que Dana vient l'assister de temps en temps. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, elle a vraiment l'air exténuée, je veux dire elle en fait trop.

Medley fit craquer son cou et regarda le cuistot avec attention.

\- Comme toujours, non ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Elle devait se douter qu'il y avait autre chose si Gunther venait la solliciter.

\- Oui, mais là ça va trop loin. Elle me donne l'impression de vouloir se tuer à la tâche. La dernière fois que nous avons discuté, elle m'a avoué se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était produit, d'avoir pris de mauvaises décisions. Je ne suis pas d'accord bien sûr, et j'ai bien essayé de l'apaiser, mais c'est comme si elle n'en démordait pas.

Medley fit une grimace.

\- Ah, quelle idiote !

\- Et puis... je ne sais pas trop mais... je crois qu'il y a plus que ça.

Il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots.

\- C'est comme si elle voulait fuir.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

Cette fois Gunther ne trouva pas les mots et Medley se leva.

\- Bon, j'ai compris. Où est Cléo en ce moment ?

\- Je l'ai forcée à se recoucher.

\- Bien. On va la laisser dormir mais ensuite je suggère qu'on se donne rendez-vous chez nous. On parlera là-bas au calme, en petit comité.

\- D'accord. Je te préviendrais.

Il se leva à son tour, lui souhaita bon courage et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Medley l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Dis-leur que je fais une sieste moi aussi !

En sortant, Gunther transmit le message, récolta quelques coups d'œil indignés et retourna à son travail sans demander son reste, toujours inquiet pour son amie. Il vérifia de loin qu'elle dormait toujours puis entreprit d'allumer un feu sous sa marmite et de tailler les légumes.

Il s'écoula un certain temps et, alors qu'il couvrait enfin sa préparation, il aperçut la petite silhouette de Dana, qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise. Pour attirer son attention, il fit de grands gestes et la laissa venir à lui.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? s'enquit directement le cuisinier.

Dana jetait des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions, comme si elle se sentait épiée.

\- Ça ne va pas ? insista Gunther.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour développer, s'interrompit puis sembla se raviser.

\- En fait je cherche Katsu. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

C'était vrai, admit le cuistot, qu'on n'avait plus vu signe de lui depuis cette nuit fatidique.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas où il est. Je voulais lui proposer de s'installer chez moi le temps qu'il se remette, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui mettre la main dessus. Peut-être est-il retourné à Skéolia ?

Dana, qui se souvenait de la marque fraîche dans le dos du jeune homme-poisson, ne penchait pas pour cette possibilité. Et surtout, elle ne voulait absolument pas aller vérifier là-bas. Son escapade folle à bord du Superb Shark lui avait suffi.

\- Je m'inquiète, confessa-t-elle. Beaucoup.

Gunther lui lança un regard désolé et fit savoir que s'il avait des nouvelles il la préviendrait.

\- Quand Cléo émergera, on se donnera rendez-vous chez vous trois. On doit énumérer plusieurs problèmes, ce serait bien que tu sois là pour évoquer les tiens.

Dana le remercia et retourna à ses recherches. Elle n'osa se renseigner auprès de personne d'autre. Même si Katsu les avait aidés sans l'ombre d'un doute, peu de gens semblaient disposés à considérer qu'il était devenu un allié. Et puis, certains l'avaient tout de même agressé dans un moment de folie.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis qu'elle venait aider au chantier en compagnie de Cléo, elle trouvait sa sœur bizarre. Cléo faisait toujours de son mieux, sans laisser paraître grand chose, et depuis qu'elle les avait sauvé, énormément de gens étaient venu lui présenter des excuses, la soutenaient et l'épaulaient. Il semblait que la solidarité s'était de nouveau consolidée autour d'elle. Et Dana ne pensait pas que cette attitude soit feinte.

Cependant, Cléo n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Quelque chose la tracassait. Dana n'avait pas posé de question directement, de toutes façons Cléo esquivait déjà celles de Gunther, mais elle avait cherché à comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait cru que Cléo prêtait discrètement oreille à des commentaires lointains. Alors elle aussi avait tendu l'oreille, l'air de rien.

Et là, un malaise s'était emparée d'elle, car ce qu'elle entendait n'était pas très réjouissant.

Il subsistait quelques personnes méfiantes envers sa sœur et, par expansion, envers ses proches. Elle ne saisissait pas tout, mais un microclimat soupçonneux persistait ici et là. Pourtant Cléo n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais plus elle prêtait attention, plus elle captait de coups d'œil vers elles à la dérobée. Des coups d'œil dénués de sympathie.

Puis, ce matin en arrivant, elle surprit une conversation claire entre quatre personnes qui ne l'avaient pas vue arrivée.

\- Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai à mon sens.

\- C'est ridicule enfin ! C'est grâce à elle que nous somme encore en vie !

Apparemment, un couple en avait pris un autre à part et ils essayaient de faire passer respectivement leur point de vue. Dana s'arrêta en s'assurant de rester hors de vue.

\- Peut-être, mais réfléchissez un peu. Une attaque des Rois des Mers, imprévisible, impensable. Et pourtant, Mockingbird se ramène, avec un homme-poisson de surcroît, et comme par hasard, elle a la solution en poche ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une simple coïncidence ?

\- Mais... vous n'insinuez pas qu'elle soit de mèche ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens, elle nous a secourus !

\- Ces derniers temps, pourtant, elle m'a semblé bien proches de ces pirates. Et en plus, sa maison n'a pas été touchée, alors qu'elle est plutôt bien située.

\- C'est parce qu'elle avait de quoi repousser ces monstres justement !

\- Et elle n'a pas partagé ce moyen avec nous ! Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle a pondu cette contre-attaque sur l'instant, sans être au courant de rien ? Non, moi je dis que c'est louche.

\- C'est juste une théorie infondée ! Et puis elle fait de son mieux pour nous aider ! Personne d'autre n'en fait autant !

\- Peut-être pour endormir notre méfiance ? Ou par culpabilité à retardement ?

Abasourdie, Dana était restée là, le cœur battant, à écouter le débat qui s'envenimait. Comment osaient-ils mettre sa sœur en doute alors qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie, juste à cause d'un _soucis de timing_ ? Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle s'était éclipsée en silence en s'entourant de ses propres bras pour contenir son sentiment d'injustice. Cléo ne méritait pas ça ! Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez confiante pour le leur dire en face. Elle voulait d'abord en parler à Cléo et aux autres. Elle le ferait volontiers tout à l'heure, comme l'avait suggéré Gunther. Au moins, d'autres étaient prêts à les défendre.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son œil. Elle scruta mieux l'endroit excentré, vers les rochers, et son cœur bondit comme un ressort dans sa poitrine. Ses petites jambes se mirent en marche dans l'instant. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait sûrement pas de sitôt.

\- Katsu ! appela-t-elle.

L'homme-poisson ne se retourna pas, mais il lui avait semblé le voir tressaillir. Il disparut dans le paysage rocailleux rougeâtre et Dana suivit sa trace du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le rattrapa bien vite, alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de la semer. Mais ses blessures l'en empêchaient toujours.

\- Katsu, s'il-te-plaît ! Ah !

Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha, partit en avant et se retrouva à enlacer un bloc de pierre pour ne pas tomber. Elle grimaça, releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Katsu, qui secouait doucement la tête.

\- Ah... soupira-t-il, on ne peut pas te laisser seule deux minutes.

 **ooOoo**

Il l'aida à se redresser et réprima un sourire devant sa moue gênée. Il était content de la voir, mais s'assurait de ne pas trop le montrer. La situation ne le lui permettait pas. Cependant, c'était assez ardu quand elle le regardait de cette façon, avec de grands yeux emplis de soulagement.

\- Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait des jours que je te cherche ! J'étais inquiète !

Le jeune homme-poisson bloqua son souffle et une grimace douloureuse s'étala sur son visage. Il ignorait si cela venait de ses blessures ou du remue-ménage que ses paroles avaient provoqué en lui.

 _Dire que moi je cherche à l'éviter._

Il n'eut pas le cœur d'exposer sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Je... je ne souhaite pas être vu, c'est tout. Je... même si je me suis rangé de votre côté, je n'aimerais pas me mêler aux humains.

L'agression dont il avait été la victime était encore très fraîche, et n'avait pas laissé que des marques physiques. Il était hors de question qu'il y retourne. Un éclair d'angoisse dut passer sur ses traits car Dana eut l'air peinée.

\- Tu... tu devrais quand même aller voir Medley. On retournera chez nous dans quelques heures, tu seras le bienvenu. Tu... tu en doutes ? ajouta-t-elle en remarquant un tic agiter sa joue.

\- Non, c'est juste que...

Il détourna le regard et Dana crut le voir trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Il n'y aura personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il espéra fort qu'elle ne remarquerait pas sa crainte.

\- Seulement moi, mes sœurs et Gunther. On pourra y aller ensemble si tu ve...

\- Non, coupa abruptement Katsu avant d'élaborer devant son expression. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Je suis toujours sensé être celui qui t'a brutalisée. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Si jamais... si on a des soupçons, si on apprend ce que tu as fait...

Katsu pressa ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Si seulement cette ordure de Yan s'était fait boulotté par les monstres marins !

\- Je suis désolée Katsu, murmura Dana, visiblement prise de remords authentiques. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle voulait réellement l'aider et une telle sollicitude lui mit du baume au cœur, mais il secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, le mal est fait. C'est trop risqué pour toi.

Il considéra un moment la possibilité de se débarrasser définitivement de Yan. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait avant l'attaque d'Arlong, mais maintenant il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tueries, et encore moins s'en rendre coupable.

\- Katsu ?

La voix de Dana était si douce et triste.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Jouer un rôle qui ne te plaît ni ne te convient ? Si je suis la cause principale de tes problèmes...

Katsu soupira.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle ait de graves ennuis, mais il se garda de le lui dire. S'il lui avouait à quel point elle était importante, ce n'en serait que plus dur, et peut-être pas seulement pour lui.

\- Écoute, je viendrais chez toi tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Ne reste pas là.

Il tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Dana, prise dans des remords amers, le regarda s'éloigner en silence.

 **ooOoo**

Lorsque Cléo s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, il était midi passé. Gunther était occupé à servir le repas qu'il avait pu réaliser, qui se constituait essentiellement de salades de légumes crus ou de potage. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'acheter de la viande ou du poisson pour tout le monde, aussi ceux qui en désiraient lui amenaient directement leurs propres denrées et le cuistot les faisait vite cuire au barbecue. Cette façon de faire ne semblait déplaire à personne, et beaucoup insistaient pour se partager les divers éléments du repas.

La jeune femme s'assit et observa les visages qui redevenaient souriants et compatissants. Elle était soulagée que la solidarité ait pu s'élever au-dessus des dégâts et des pertes. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement, tête baissée.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas pu vous aider ce matin.

Il y eut soudain un concert de protestations et de réprimandes légères.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Tu nous aides déjà beaucoup, il faut te ménager !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, pense un peu à toi, nous sommes de grands gaillards !

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cléo ferma les yeux en se sentant honteuse. Honteuse de se sentir à nouveau acceptée alors qu'elle était encore assaillie par le doute.

Le doute vis-à-vis d'Arlong, qui avait failli provoqué leur mort à tous.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui en vouloir ? À être en colère ? Redoutait-elle cette colère au point de vouloir l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ? Pourquoi cette crainte, cette douleur, et ce calme doux-amer lorsqu'elle l'avait si tranquillement observé la dernière fois ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire, sinon tenter d'oublier.

\- M-mais je...

\- Jeune fille, la réprimanda gentiment un homme d'âge mûr, ce n'est certainement pas à toi de t'excuser, ni de tout porter. Et nous ne tenons absolument pas à te voir dans cet état. Ton ami nous a informé que tu rentrais te reposer pour aujourd'hui, et nous sommes d'accord. Nous ne t'autoriserons à revenir que lorsque nous aurons retrouvé la Cléo que nous connaissons tous.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Celle de qui nous nous sommes détournés...

Cléo leva précipitamment les mains.

\- Ah mais n... !

On lui posa une main sur l'épaule. On lui ébouriffa les cheveux. On la gratifia de sourires émus et bienveillants. Et cela lui fit si mal !

\- Et n'écoute pas ces racontars. Il y en aura toujours, laisse-les dire. Il suffit juste d'être intelligent et de ne pas en tenir compte. Allez, maintenant oust !

Ils la poussèrent vers Gunther qui se levait à présent et inclinait sa tête dans leur direction. Derrière lui, Medley le rejoignait, des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Allez on y va ! tonna-t-elle comme si elle allait mener une fanfare.

Cléo se laissa entraîner sans protester, occupée à retenir le flot de pensées contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, qui pesaient plus lourd à chaque mot d'encouragement. Qui remontaient toujours plus haut le long de sa gorge pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Ce fut sur le chemin qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

 _Merci, et pardon !_

À ses côtés, Medley et Gunther se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire et la laissèrent respirer. Gunther garda facilement le silence, même une fois arrivée dans leur foyer, mais Medley devait se reprendre maintes fois pour ne pas lui soutirer des explications. Elle s'activait dans la pièce, cherchant à se distraire, dans une tentative de laisser le temps à Cléo de parler en premier. Sa sœur apprécia chaudement son effort visible. Finalement, elle ne put s'en empêcher et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu peux toujours écrire si tu préfères. Mais ni toi ni moi nous ne bougerons d'ici tant que restera des non-dits !

Gunther lui lança un regard réprobateur mais Medley l'ignora. Elle faisait déjà tout son possible.

À cet instant, Cléo fut sauvée par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Dana apparut sur le seuil et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Katsu n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

Tous se concertèrent du regard comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente.

\- Heu... non, lança Medley. Il est sensé venir ?

Dana acquiesça en mentionnant sa rencontre avec le jeune garçon un peu plus tôt.

\- Je l'ai convaincu de venir ici pour que tu le soignes.

Medley leva les bras au ciel.

\- Encore ! Mais c'est pas vrai, arrêtez !

Dana essaya de tempérer la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur.

\- Il est dans cet état depuis une semaine, c'est trop cruel de le négliger après ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

Medley s'installa avec bruit à la table en râlant.

\- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça, mais je suis crevée ! Je ne suis pas un dauphin !

\- Pardon ?

\- Renseigne-toi !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en maugréant tandis que Cléo, ravie de cette diversion et de la venue de Katsu, expliquait à sa sœur le fonctionnement du cerveau de l'animal en question. Gunther fit bouillir de l'eau et apporta un thé à Medley en priorité, avant de servir les autres.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est retourné vivre à Skéolia avec les autres ? hasarda-t-il.

Cléo secoua doucement la tête et haussa les épaules sans répondre. Penser à Skéolia l'amenait automatiquement à Arlong et à ce malaise dont elle ne se sortait pas. C'était encore trop confus.

\- Où aurait-il pu aller sinon ?

Ils entendirent alors plusieurs coups légers contre le bois de la porte et le jeune homme-poisson apparut. Medley grogna en finissant son thé et les trois autres l'accueillirent avec le sourire.

\- Entre, entre ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, Gunther crut bon de dire.

Katsu réprima une grimace et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- J'ai pas peur, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il s'installa sur une chaise que Cléo avait tiré pour lui. En le regardant en face, elle crut pendant un instant se reconnaître. Il avait l'air exténué et perdu, ses yeux vides semblaient tenir enfermés des secrets inavouables. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix monocorde.

\- Je vous ai entendu. Je dors dans la grotte sur la plage depuis une semaine. Je ne fais plus partie de leur équipage, pourquoi retournerais-je à Skéolia ?

Cléo sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer.

\- Penses-tu qu'il... qu'ils te feraient du mal ? À toi ?

Katsu secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, c'est tout.

Il siffla et se massa le cou et Medley lui fit enfin signe de s'approcher. Pendant qu'elle le prenait en charge en râlant, Cléo se dit qu'elle avait exactement le même problème que lui.

Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de les... non, de le voir.

Parce que, comme lui, elle redoutait à présent sa nature sanguinaire. Elle avait eu une nouvelle preuve que, même s'il n'y avait pas que ça, elle existait bel et bien. Cléo avait cru pendant qu'elle s'était endormie.

Cléo était d'une nature naïve, persuadée qu'il existait du bien en chacun. Elle avait réussi à le voir en Katsu, en Shirley, Medley, Dana, tous les habitants de Calm Stone. Peut-être à part Yan. Mais elle croyait en ce bien en chaque chose et chaque être. Arlong ne faisait pas exception.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'on la rejetait violemment au profit de la violence extrême, cela l'emplissait d'horreur et de souffrance, elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

 _Je l'ai pourtant soupçonnée en vous, j'en suis sûre. Alors comment pouvez-vous ?_

Cléo refusait de revoir ça, d'être de nouveau confrontée à ça. La nature sanguinaire. Celle de cet homme. Elle lui donnait le sentiment d'être indomptable.

\- Voilà... retentit la voix sans timbre ni fierté de Medley. Comme neuf, youpi...

Katsu cillait, remuait prudemment ses membres et finit, comme Gunther et Dana, par regarder Medley comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Devant eux, l'aînée avait laissé tomber sa comédie du remède miracle.

\- Mais comment ? s'étonna le jeune homme-poisson.

\- Oh bon ! J'ai un fruit du démon ! C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas nager ! Voilà ! Satisfaits ?

Cléo jeta un regard en biais à Dana qui paraissait être la plus désemparée.

\- Mais... mais je croyais... et ton élixir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas... ?

Medley souffla bruyamment, exaspérée.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, d'accord ? D'ailleurs vous êtes les seuls au courant et j'espère que ça le restera, précisa-t-elle en fixant Dana avec insistance.

La petite sœur eut un mouvement de recul et Cléo se sentit un peu mal pour elle.

\- Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

Un rictus déforma le visage de Medley.

\- Non. Et je te trouverais gonflée d'oser prétendre que j'aurais dû, après ce qui s'est passé, et surtout après que tu aies tout raconté au beau parleur de service ! Je te l'avoue aujourd'hui, mais j'ai encore quelques angoisses à ton sujet figures-toi !

C'était dur, mais c'était vrai. Ni Katsu ni Cléo ne pouvaient prendre la défense de Dana sur ce point. Mais Cléo posa tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Elle ne te trahira pas, Medley. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à sa petite sœur qui restait muette et bafouée, tandis que Medley amorçait un petit mouvement de tête qui semblait signifier que rien n'était moins sûr. Gêné, Gunther tenta maladroitement de changer de sujet et se tourna vers Katsu.

\- Hem... tu sais, je serais très désireux de t'accueillir chez moi. Enfin, on n'est pas spécialement obligés de partager la même routine, et si tu ne veux pas trop me côtoyer on peut s'arranger et... enfin tu aurais un endroit plus confortable pour dormir et... enfin si tu ne veux pas retourner à Skéolia... je veux dire...

Katsu leva la main pour l'empêcher de s'embourber davantage. Il resta un instant silencieux et, devant les yeux presque suppliants de Dana qui devait se sentir de plus en plus mal, il hocha la tête.

\- On peut toujours essayer, concéda-t-il. Mais sache qu'en dépit de ça, je ne devrais sans doute pas trop afficher ma sympathie pour vous, c'est risqué.

\- En quoi ? demanda Gunther. Tu as quitté l'équipage et tu nous as déjà aidés à repousser les monstres. On peut dire que tu as déjà fait ouvertement preuve de sympathie, non ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte de laisser planer un doute, en faisant croire que je faisais ça dans l'intérêt d'Arlong. Je me fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi, ou même de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, de toutes façons j'ai déjà été clair avec mon... _ancien_ capitaine. Mais il reste le problème de Dana et du _beau parleur._ Et pour le coup on est tous complices, alors si ça dégénère à ce niveau-là, on sera tous très mal ! Et, que ça me plaise ou non, tout dépendra de mon attitude.

N'osant pas lever les yeux du sol, Dana joignit ses mains en réprimant un gémissement. Tout était de sa faute, tout le monde était en danger à cause d'elle. Et en plus, elle apprenait que sa propre sœur doutait encore à son sujet. Qu'elle regrettait !

Si seulement elle n'avait rien fait, si seulement elle n'en avait pas parlé ! Si seulement cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un mensonge, un...

Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit aussi sec et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et se figea, subjuguée.

Bon sang ! Bien sûr !

\- Dana ? appela la voix de Cléo.

Dana s'aperçut brièvement que tout le monde la regardait mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle passa vivement devant eux, grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse qu'elle redescendit presque immédiatement, une toile protégée d'un drap sous le bras. Puis elle fit une pause face à tous et inspira à fond.

\- Je vais voir Yan ! déclara-t-elle clairement d'une voix déterminée.

La stupeur les laissa tous sans voix et elle sortit d'un pas décidé. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua qu'ils réalisèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- De QUOI ?! s'écria Medley, incrédule.

Elle se leva d'un bond puis bloqua, comme si son cerveau avait tout d'un coup décidé qu'il ne servait plus à rien de fonctionner. Autour d'elle, Gunther et Katsu, incrédules, semblaient plongés dans le même état et ne savaient pas plus comment réagir. Cléo, elle, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Elle n'est plus aussi dupe qu'avant, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai, se découragea Katsu.

Cléo secoua la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, suivie par les autres, décida de filer sa sœur discrètement.

 **ooOoo**

Depuis ces derniers jours, Yan effectuait également un rituel mécanique et quotidien. Il venait se nourrir gratuitement auprès de Gunther qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, lui jetait toujours un regard réprobateur. Le cuistot s'était même permis un jour de lui sommer de participer aux travaux s'il voulait gagner sa pitance. Les gens présent à cet instant avaient semblé d'accord avec lui, dénués de pitié devant son air accablé. Le faire travailler, lui ! Alors qu'il avait tant de mal à se remettre de sa perte, on le forçait à reconstruire les habitats des autres alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune aide prioritaire en contre-partie ! Quelle bande d'esclavagistes sans pitié !

Au moins, il parvenait encore à se faire prendre en charge la nuit, l'une de ses groupies lui ouvrait toujours la porte avec avidité et le laissait dormir chez elle. Lorsqu'il en avait marre de son attitude de nunuche possessive, il déménageait chez une autre, sautant ainsi de nid en nid.

Mais pendant la journée, il se sentait si malheureux ! Pauvre de lui, perclus de courbatures, incompris de tous ! Éreinté après tant d'efforts, il grimpait alors péniblement le long du chemin qui menait aux ruines de sa demeure en implorant les justes cieux que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il la retrouverait bien intacte. Il pourrait alors s'installer confortablement dans sa grande baignoire remplie à ras bord de bulles d'une blancheur éclatante en dégustant un verre de vin raffiné. Il pousserait la porte-fenêtre juste à portée de bras et, sans bouger plus que de raison, admirerait la vue du chantier. Il lèverait alors son verre avec un sourire en coin et boirait en leur santé.

Malheureusement, le Juste semblait être occupé ailleurs sans se sentir concerné. Et il déchantait toujours devant ce si triste spectacle. L'émotion l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait un objet brisé, témoignage mourant de la douce opulence de sa vie. Ah quelle misère ! Ah quelle tragédie !

À genoux, il se répétait son monologue affligeant en boucle quand une ombre recouvrit sa forme. Il essaya de se composer un visage d'innocent dans le besoin et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en espérant que cette personne, touchée par son expression, l'aiderait enfin. Mais il faillit grogner en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Dana.

Mais bon, elle pourrait lui être utile. Il se releva.

\- Ah ! Ma chère et tendre ! Quelle joie de te voir enfin !

Il fut déconcerté en constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas et se contentait de le fixer bêtement. Il manquait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être que son agacement s'était manifesté dans sa voix ou ses traits ? Il refit une tentative.

\- Je suis tellement jouasse de te savoir saine et sauve, ma douceur. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais...

Un soupir de la part de la brunette le coupa net et il la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il chercha un détail dans sa personne qui pourrait l'aiguiller et constata soudain qu'elle avait une toile en sa possession. Il saisit cette opportunité pour changer de sujet.

\- Une autre de tes œuvres ? Puis-je demander qui en sera l'heureux destinataire ?

Pour la première fois, Dana ouvrit la bouche.

\- Cette fois-ci, il est pour toi. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

Ah voilà, il la retrouvait enfin. Un sourire contrôlé étira ses lèvres et le malaise qui l'assaillait se retira lentement. Il n'avait juste pas pris en compte le ton de l'adolescente, dénué de timidité et de tendresse.

\- Puis-je le voir dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il en tendant immédiatement la main.

À sa grande surprise, Dana secoua la tête et posa le tableau voilé contre sa jambe.

\- Je dois d'abord te confesser une chose, dit-elle en ramenant ses mains jointes vers sa poitrine, paumes tournées vers elle, comme pour mettre une distance entre elle et lui.

Elle semblait mal assurée dans ses gestes, mais ses yeux étaient clairs et résolus. Elle resserra ses doigts et ses lèvres se pressèrent brièvement alors qu'elle inspirait brusquement par le nez.

\- _Te souviens-tu_ – elle avait insisté sur ces mots et les avait prononcé avec lenteur – du jour où je t'ai parlé de... mon escapade sur le bateau pirate ?

Un tic agita la pommette de Yan avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Mais, bien sûr ! Je loue encore ton courage pour avoir...

\- J'ai menti.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi et, pendant quelques secondes, Yan ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson atterré.

\- De... de quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- J'ai menti, répéta Dana en réprimant un frisson. Ce jour-là, tu refusais de croire que je pouvais encore penser à toi, juste parce que le tableau que j'avais fait ne t'étais pas destiné. J'avais beau essayé de te le dire, tu ne m'écoutais pas. Alors je... j'ai inventé cette histoire, pour obtenir à nouveau ton attention.

À nouveau, Yan sembla se changer en poisson muet et son visage pâlit soudain. Alors cela voulait dire... qu'il avait donné de fausses informations à ces barbares. Qu'il s'était exposé sans le savoir à un risque mortel. Il en avait très certainement réchappé grâce à un miracle quelconque qui avait placé cet idiot de poiscaille bicolore sur son chemin à la place du terrible homme-requin. Et cette créature, lorsqu'elle avait violemment confronté Dana sur la plage la dernière fois, avait dû bien entendu s'apercevoir que c'était un mensonge !

Yan se souvint, assez sélectivement, de son odieux face-à-face avec lui juste après. Qu'avait-il dit ? N'avait-il pas insinué qu'il pouvait leur donner de faux renseignements ? Il n'avait pas compris comment on pouvait refuser son aide, mais si ce que Dana disait était vrai... ça tombait sous le sens !

Si le capitaine avait été à la place de Katsu à ce moment-là, que serait-il advenu ? Aurait-il été torturé pour s'être moqué d'eux ? Ou pire, tué ?

Et tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait menti ?

Mais quelle... quelle... !

\- Salope.

Il articula cette injure d'une façon incrédule, avant que son regard et sa voix n'explosent soudainement de fureur.

\- Salope !

Dana eut un mouvement de recul et déglutit, les larmes aux yeux. Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa colère, son dégoût.

\- Quand je pense qu'à cause de toi j'ai... ! J'ai failli... !

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé son visage exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre. La traîtresse devant lui fit un pas en arrière et irradia de crainte, mais elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

\- Je... je sais que tu m'as dénoncée ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait...

\- Ta gueule !

La gifle qu'il lui donna claqua dans l'air. Dana perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Elle se tint la joue et plaça son bras devant elle lorsqu'il se rua sur elle.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ! Après tout le temps que je t'ai accordé quand tant d'autres voulaient être à ta place ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me mettre en danger, moi, moi qui t'ai offert mon attention, qui t'ai permis de partager ma présence ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester les bras croisés à attendre que tu ne te fasses prendre à la prochaine connerie absurde et qu'ils ne fasse un lien avec moi ? Je n'ai aucun regrets ! Je n'ai pas de remords à avoir ! Je suis dans mon droit !

Une part de lui jubila lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait, qu'elle essayait de riposter verbalement mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il ignorait quelle expression il arbora à cet instant mais elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Il ne devait plus rester grand chose de son masque.

\- Tu me répugnes ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Quand à cette croûte que tu m'as amenée, je la prend en dédommagement ! Et si tu ne veux pas attirer de grave ennuis sur ta famille, tu m'en feras d'autres, en quantité ! Sinon je ne reculerai devant rien pour...

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Derrière Dana se tenaient trois personnes immobiles, le regard flamboyant et furibond. Il était si absorbé dans son ardeur hargneuse qu'il ne les avait pas vu arriver. Dana jeta un œil larmoyant derrière elle et faillit éclater en sanglots de soulagement.

Toisant Yan de tout leur mépris, Medley, Cléo et Gunther serraient les poings en tentant de se contenir. Cléo aida Dana à se relever et la plaça derrière elle tandis que Medley vrillait Yan de toute sa rage.

\- Cléo, on est d'accord que là, je peux vraiment le tuer ?

À cet instant précis, Cléo fut incapable de se rappeler de tout ce que lui avait inculqué son père sur l'empathie. Une lueur dangereuse flasha dans ses yeux et elle faillit répondre oui. Il le méritait. Pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dana, ce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à refaire à d'autres, il le méritait. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses os lui firent mal.

Elle fit un pas menaçant en avant et, à cet instant, ce ne fut pas une réminiscence des leçons de son père qui l'arrêta, ni même la main de Gunther qui ce referma sur la sienne.

Ce fut la voix cruelle et sadique d'Arlong dans sa tête qui stoppa net ses mouvements.

 _Je le savais, je savais que tu étais comme tous les autres. Révèle enfin ta vraie nature, humaine !_

Oui, Cléo était humaine. Assez pour vouloir faire du mal quand on en faisait à ceux à qui elle tenait. Et assez pour résister à ce désir.

À cet instant, ironiquement, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé grondait et tonnait en elle, elle vit enfin clair pour la première fois depuis des jours. La haine n'était pas une erreur, elle était normale. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. L'important était de lui résister.

 _Je ne perdrais pas !_

\- Jamais je ne me laisserais m'abaisser à ce niveau ! clama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Arlong !

Le nom sembla rebuter Medley qui prit sur elle pour résister à son tour. Cléo fusilla Yan du regard et le jeune homme tressaillit.

\- Et toi, tu vaux bien moins qu'Arlong !

Elle ne voyait rien, absolument rien de bon en cet individu qui se paraît à présent d'un air railleur crispé.

\- Ah ! Ah ah ah ! Vraiment ? Moi, je vaux moins que ce barbare repoussant qui nous oppresse, qui a essayé de tous nous éradiquer ?

Cléo acquiesça brutalement.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis !

Au moins, Cléo reconnaissait qu'Arlong s'inquiétait de ses semblables. Son rictus devenant rageur,Yan la toisa alors comme un insecte, oubliant la délicate position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Petite merde ! Va crever la gueule ouverte, toi et ta misérable sœur qui...

\- Oh, des menaces à présent ? fit une voix masculine juste derrière lui.

L'instant d'après, Yan gisait par terre, propulsé par un fabuleux direct du droit de Katsu.

\- Salut les mauviettes ! crâna-t-il à l'adresse des humains. Je me permets de me joindre à vous, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce déchet !

Cléo salua silencieusement le faux dédain dont il les gratifiait. Elle serra Dana contre elle, pour parfaire l'illusion d'une certaine crainte à son égard, mais aussi pour dissimuler le soulagement de sa petite sœur. Katsu prit alors un air terrifiant et s'approcha du jeune homme à présent désorienté et effrayé. Tout s'enchaînait apparemment trop vite pour lui. Pourquoi les adversaires, les tourments s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ainsi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-il, complètement hystérique.

Katsu le saisit par le col de son haut et lui administra un revers de la main vengeur.

\- Ça, c'est pour t'être foutu de nous avec cette histoire !

\- Ce... c'est... elle... tenta de riposter Yan.

Il le frappa au ventre et l'humain, la bile aux lèvres, tomba à genoux devant lui.

\- Ça, c'est pour ton acte de rébellion envers moi !

Il n'était pas près d'oublier son regard jubilatoire lorsqu'il avait dressé ce groupe d'humains contre lui, lorsqu'il avait osé le gifler. Un coup de pied dans les côtes n'était pas de trop.

\- Et ça...

 _C'est pour Dana !_

\- C'est pour mon plaisir personnel !

Il s'accorda encore quelques invocations accompagnées de coups bien placés, une intense satisfaction pulsant en lui à chaque impact. Il semblait impossible qu'il puisse s'en lasser, pourtant il finit par s'arrêter et ricana devant la forme gémissante recroquevillée à ses pieds. Puis il se tourna vers les quatre humains silencieux et pointa le doigt vers eux, en particulier Gunther.

\- Voilà ce qui attend ceux qui veulent se moquer de nous ! Mais je sais me montrer clément quand il le faut. Je passerais l'éponge pour vous, qui m'avez appuyé lors de l'attaque des Rois des Mers. Vous, au moins, avez l'air moins long à la détente, et je répugne à conserver des dettes, considérez qu'avec ça elle est payée !

Il s'attarda un moment sur Dana et eut énormément de mal à réprimer un sourire fier. Après l'avoir suivie discrètement et s'être dissimulés hors de vue, parmis les rochers en contrebas, lui et les autres avaient écouté la conversation, stupéfaits devant l'attitude de la petite brunette. Elle remontait dans son estime, et il en fut extrêmement soulagé.

Il restait un détail cependant qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'un coup en désignant le tableau par terre.

Yan toussa derrière lui lorsqu'il essaya de parler, mais un regard flamboyant du jeune homme-poisson lui fit ravaler ses mots dans un hoquet de peur. Dana s'écarta alors un peu de Cléo, ramassa son oeuvre et ôta le drap. Ils découvrirent alors de violentes gerbes rouges propulsées farouchement en biais, comme la résultante de quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la toile que l'on aurait poignardé en plein coeur. Cette impression était saisissante, malaisante et en même temps captivante. Ce sang factice était magnifique. La jeune artiste répondit enfin d'une toute petite voix, les yeux baissés.

\- Ce... c'était pour lui...

Katsu choisit de rester silencieux encore un peu, légèrement partagé. Il trouvait ce tableau très beau, même s'il ne dégageait absolument aucune chaleur. Seuls ceux qui savaient les récents événements pouvaient comprendre pleinement cette création.

\- C'était ma façon de lui dire adieu. Et de payer ma... dette.

Katsu ne doutait pas, en effet, qu'un collectionneur payerait bien de quoi couvrir ce que Medley avait emprunté à ce minable le tout premier jour. Il eut une moue moqueuse, car il savait que Yan aurait bien du mal à trouver un acheteur en ce moment.

\- Très intéressant, commenta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Yan. Réjouis-toi, tu as de nouveau quelque chose à accrocher à tes murs ! Oh, _excuse-moi_ !

Il s'esclaffa et Medley usa du même stratagème que Cléo tout à l'heure, se serrant contre Gunther et enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine pour ne pas s'esclaffer aux yeux de tous. Gunther, un peu gêné, tapota maladroitement son dos comme s'il avait affaire à un animal à la fois craintif et dangereux.

\- Si on y allait ? proposa-t-il en évitant tout regard qui aurait pu se poser sur lui.

Lorsque, d'un commun accord, ils se retournèrent tous pour repartir, Katsu, resté en arrière, les interpella une dernière fois d'une voix bien forte.

\- Et rappelez-vous : ma dette est payée, les compteurs sont remis à zéro !

Avec cette déclaration, Cléo se dit que ce serait bien suffisant, surtout après la dérouillée que s'était pris Yan. La dernière vision qu'elle eut de lui fut sa forme tremblante et ratatinée, le visage inondé de morve et de larmes tandis il couinait misérablement. Elle dut admettre que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi pathétique.

Sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Medley laissa éclater son immense satisfaction et alla jusqu'à prendre Dana par les bras et à sautiller avec elle. La jeune fille prit presque peur mais se laissa vite contaminer, malgré la marque douloureuse évidente qu'avait tout de même laissé ce face-à-face sur elle. Derrière, Cléo s'étira d'aise avec un soupir apaisé et Gunther sourit.

\- Je suis rassuré, confia-t-il.

\- Moi aussi ! Je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'on n'entendra plus parler de cette histoire ! Et Katsu va pouvoir agir un peu plus librement aussi. Dana a été très courageuse, elle est digne d'éloges !

Gunther dodelina un peu de la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je parlais plutôt de toi en fait.

Comme Cléo l'interrogeait du regard, il précisa :

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- J'ai mis de l'ordre dans ma tête.

\- Et donc ?

Le sourire de Cléo diminua et son regard s'assombrit un peu.

\- Je suis déçue. Et en colère. Je crois que je cherchais à ne pas l'être, à tout prix. Mais c'était là une erreur, j'en ai le droit. Tant que cela n'influera pas sur le reste de ma vie, si j'arrive à considérer qu'il vaut mieux se focaliser sur les instants de bonheur que sur les rancunes, alors tout ça ne sera pas grave.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, fronça les sourcils, puis décida de ne pas poursuivre.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour cela.

Avec un large sourire, Gunther lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- J'en suis heureux. Allons trinquer à cette journée et aux accomplissements de deux jeunes femmes dignes ! Je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit, mais lors de mon dernier jour au restaurant, le barman m'a discrètement offert une bouteille d'un vin particulièrement prisé – je ne pense pas que le chef soit au courant. Il me semble que c'est l'occasion de la déboucher !

Les alcools, et plus particulièrement les vins que Cléo appréciait étaient rares, mais elle partagea l'enthousiasme de son ami et se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours goûter. Elle s'autorisa à fermer ses pensées pour le reste de la journée et de simplement profiter de ce simple instant de bonheur.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait affronter ses démons bientôt, maintenant qu'elle avait admis leur existence, pour en finir et passer définitivement à autre chose. Elle devrait faire face de nouveau à Arlong, car fuir ce qu'elle craignait ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle redoutait cet instant, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ou même de ce qu'elle dirait. Peut-être fallait-il aller le voir sans aucune préparation, car cela au fond importait peu, cela ne ferait que forger des morceaux de carapace fragiles autour d'un fragment d'espoir encore intact et insensé. Mais il était temps d'arrêter de se faire des illusions.

Tout comme Dana, il était temps de lâcher prise. D'arrêter de croire en quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Mais tout cela, elle le reporterait à demain.

Katsu les rejoignit bien plus tard, alors que Gunther achevait de préparer un apéritif dînatoire et que Medley était déjà bien pompette. Elle n'avait pas goûté qu'au vin de Gunther et, lorsque le jeune homme-poisson entra, il faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que Medley lui fonçait dessus avec un grand sourire éméché. Elle le félicita ouvertement en criant comme une baleine et déclara qu'il était son meilleur pote. Katsu, blanc comme un linge, garda ses distances avec elle tout au long de la soirée, en se demandant plusieurs fois s'il avait affaire à la bonne personne.

Ils mirent plusieurs disques rock aux airs entraînants et rythmes endiablés, sur lesquels ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Cléo accorda une danse à Gunther ainsi qu'à Dana, puis ils inter-changèrent plusieurs fois les duos. Katsu n'osa pas se choisir un partenaire et préféra sauter sur la table en imitant le chanteur passionné et en jouant la partie guitare électrique avec une fourchette. Medley refusa la main tendue du cuistot et se trémoussa seule au milieu de la pièce, tourna sur place de plus en plus vite jusqu'à trébucher et finit le nez dans le lit de Cléo. Elle ne se releva pas et bientôt des ronflements sonores troublèrent la musique. Gunther décida d'aller baisser le volume mais Cléo lui indiqua que la dernière chanson prenait fin.

\- Allez ! Encore un disque ! réclama Katsu. Un petit dernier, quoi !

Lui aussi avait goûté le vin mais ne l'avait trouvé extraordinaire. Il était encore mineur et, comme Dana, il n'avait presque jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool – si on ne comptait pas la fois où Arlong l'avait mis au défi, bien sûr. Et il n'était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de subtilité et au bout d'un verre la pièce avait commencé à tourner. Il s'en tint alors là, mais cela suffit à le rendre très jovial et insouciant.

\- Un autre ! Un autre ! scanda-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Cléo se mit à bâiller et haussa les épaules.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais aller m'allonger, je ne tiens plus. Je vais prendre la chambre de Medley.

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et se servit un dernier verre d'eau avant de monter les escaliers. En passant près de Gunther, elle crut l'entendre parler tout seul alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur un album qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Voyons ça...

La musique se lança lorsque Cléo atteint le palier et elle se figea. Elle reconnut immédiatement les cordes de guitare acoustique, la mélodie mélancolique et languissante, qui en appelait au rêve féerique et à un prélude au déchirement.

La musique qu'elle et Arlong avaient écouté ensemble.

Cléo se hâta dans la chambre et ferma la porte qui étouffa les sons sans pouvoir les supprimer. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en tentant de trouver le sommeil qui l'avait pourtant appelée si fort, mais cela n'empêcha pas la formation d'une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Son corps fut parcourut d'élancements et de pulsions alors que, aussi légers que la mélodie, des doigts fantomatiques longeaient doucement sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule à moitié dénudée. Lorsque les doigts de Cléo voulurent les rejoindre, ils s'estompèrent et la jeune femme, de plus en plus troublée, imita ces caresses sur sa peau, tentant de retrouver cette sensation. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que l'air ne s'interrompe lorsqu'il se mit à sauter.

Elle cessa soudain son manège et se mordit la lèvre.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?_

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'assoupit enfin.

 **ooOoo**

Arlong émergea difficilement alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il grogna et changea plusieurs fois de position avant d'admettre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Un rapide coup d'œil au ciel lui indiqua que, de toute façon, le jour n'était plus très loin.

L'homme-requin s'obstina à rester allongé encore un peu, les bras croisés et une moue contrite, avant de se redresser et de quitter son hamac. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était clairement de mauvaise humeur et il ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher. Ses hommes ne faisaient aucun commentaire et se contentaient d'attendre la suite, vacant à leurs occupations sans prendre d'initiatives pour autant.

Parfois, ils le trouvaient en plein entraînement, maniant Kiribachi de manière assez raide. Parfois ils l'apercevaient en train de recompter l'argent accumulé, ce qui devait le calmer un peu aussi, bien qu'il maugréait continuellement. Et parfois, ils le surprenaient en train de fixer les images captées par les escaméras. Dans tous les cas, on s'était accordé pour dire qu'il n'était pas bon de le déranger.

Beaucoup mirent son humeur sur le compte de la façon dont s'était fini son plan. Shirley avait failli être tuée, et il devait ruminer ce mauvais pas. Et ils se doutaient bien que les ecchymoses que leur capitaine arborait n'étaient pas dû à une chute dans des escaliers. Lui et sa sœur avaient dû avoir une discussion particulièrement mouvementée. D'autres se demandaient si ce n'était pas à cause de son serment vis-à-vis de Davy Jones, qui lui interdisait de prélever la taxe ce mois-ci alors que le changement était imminent. Ou peut-être qu'il était encore énervé de l'attitude de Katsu, qui s'était rallié aux humains, bien qu'il avait formellement interdit de s'en prendre à lui.

Mais, si on pressait ses lieutenants de questions, personne n'osa s'enquérir directement auprès de lui. Arlong, cependant, avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait bouder dans son coin éternellement.

Il se regarda dans la glace et son image lui renvoya exactement ce qu'il venait de penser : il boudait bel et bien, comme un enfant injustement privé de son plus grand plaisir parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il gronda profondément à sa propre attention. Il n'était plus un mioche depuis longtemps ! Et il n'avait ni père ni mère pour le priver de quoi que ce soit !

Mais il restait Shirley et ses remontrances. Il restait ses mots durs, ses yeux furibonds, ses coups. Et sa gratitude pour cette vermine qui n'avait rien accompli de spécial, avait-il décidé.

 _Sans vous, je ne serais peut-être plus là._

Le fond de vérité que recelait cette déclaration l'irritait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, d'être reconnaissant. Mais chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il la revoyait elle aussi, sur cette plage, perdue et peinant à se remettre, alors qu'elle le cherchait du regard autant qu'elle souhaitait l'éviter. Et parfois, son esprit lui jouait des tours, lui rappelant d'autres moments passés en sa compagnie. Ses gestes et ses expressions, de la crainte jusqu'au rire, de son sourire jusqu'à ce visage meurtri par la trahison. Il entendait sa voix, vibrant de douceur puis de colère. De désillusions.

 _Je voulais croire en vous._

Quelque chose en lui se mit à rugir et il frissonna.

 _Assez !_

Il devait cesser de se laisser manipuler par ces bribes de souvenirs. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour que ces stupidités cessent de l'atteindre. Et il devait aussi trouver un moyen de distraire ses hommes, qui tournaient en rond dans une atmosphère indécise.

Et pour ça, il avait déjà une idée, la seule qui lui venait et qui lui paraissait bonne.

L'homme-requin passa un bermuda kaki, noua une écharpe violette autour pour le maintenir en place et enfila seulement une chemise jaune et noire qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'attacher. Puis il fit craquer son cou robuste et fit rouler ses épaules avant de descendre au salon. Là, il décrocha son escargophone et manipula le cadran en grimaçant à l'avance. Il y eut un instant de grésillement avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

\- Confiserie Douceurs et Miel, j'écoute ? résonna une voix féminine assez niaise.

Arlong réprima un frisson et sa grimace s'intensifia. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

\- J'aimerais passer une commande spéciale, balança-t-il entre ses dents sans dire bonjour.

La personne au bout du fil gloussa et il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'exaspération.

\- Bien entendu, je vous passe le Chef.

Lorsque _le Chef_ , qui avait une voix de femme plus mûre et sérieuse, prit le relais sur une ligne sécurisée, ils échangèrent de brèves salutations platoniques avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Ce serait pour combien de personnes ? Laissez-moi vous avertir qu'il ne me reste que quarante filles disponibles pour le moment.

Au lieu de répondre, Arlong communiqua la position d'une île déserte à proximité (pas question de révéler le lieu exact où ils se trouvaient) et demanda combien se trouvaient suffisamment proches pour y être avant le changement de jour. Lorsque la femme lui répondit moins de dix, l'homme-requin tiqua avant de grincer que cela suffirait. Il était hors de question qu'il dépense plus que de raison, selon la distance que devait parcourir les professionnelles le prix augmenterait vite. Poursuivant dans son idée, il demanda si Pavlova était disponible. La réponse affirmative le satisfait. Pavlova – il ignorait son véritable nom – comptait parmi les plus âgées et donc les moins chères. Et elle commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir où s'en tenir pour le contenter.

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre fidélité, cher client.

Arlong grogna en se demandant si elle disait ça à tout le monde où si elle l'avait réellement reconnu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait appel à cette _confiserie_ , mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il était si friand que ça.

Après avoir raccroché, il décida d'aller faire un tour sous l'océan. Comme tous ses semblables, Arlong aspirait à vivre de plein droit sur terre, mais être capable de survivre aisément dans les profondeurs lui procurait un véritable sentiment de supériorité sur la race humaine. Contrairement à lui, que ce soit par le manque d'air, les créatures marines ou le changement de pression, chaque rat périrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il adorait se remémorer ceci.

Durant sa courte escapade, il rassembla mentalement les membres de son équipage en trois groupes, en décidant qu'il les enverrait les uns après les autres sur l'île convenue ce soir, ainsi Calm Stone ne resterait pas sans surveillance et chacun aurait droit à sa partenaire. Il s'inclurait dans le dernier groupe, en espérant que ça le distrairait suffisamment. Il avait espéré se languir d'un tel instant, mais il ne fut saisi que de cette sensation de manque.

Que cherchait-il vraiment ?

Arlong coupa court à ses égarements inutiles quand il réalisa que le soleil était désormais levé et rebroussa chemin. La plupart de ses hommes devaient être debout à présent et il s'autorisa un sourire en coin en anticipant leur réaction. L'ambiance allait enfin devenir plus gaie !

Il aurait aimé gardé cette impression jusqu'à son retour.

C'est alors que, à l'entrée de Skéolia, il aperçut un mouvement familier juste devant lui. Il reconnut instinctivement cette couleur avant même de comprendre.

Dissimulée derrière un arbre, semblant rassembler son courage à pleines mains, la cervelle de moineau allait pénétrer sur leur territoire, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue si elle se décidait à avancer. Et cette idée ne lui plut pas.

Son corps bougea tout seul. Alors qu'elle prenait sa décision et faisait un pas en avant, il la tira en arrière et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin de complications supplémentaires.

Cléo, qui avait commencé à se débattre en un réflexe, cessa presque aussitôt et ne bougea plus d'un poil en le reconnaissant. Elle s'en remit à sa volonté, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. L'homme-poisson l'irradiait du regard et montrait ses dents tranchantes, menaces mortelles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais l'humaine lui rendit un regard déterminé. Arlong gronda et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il la projeta dans une clairière, non sans avoir envoyé avec précision une goutte d'eau sur l'escaméra agglutiné non loin au préalable. L'appareil fixé sur le dos de l'animal indemne émit un grésillement agonisant et se tut.

Cléo réalisa non sans émotion qu'ils se tenaient à présent dans le cimetière. Les plantes avaient commencé à pousser, et cela lui donna du courage.

 _Alors c'est ici que ça va se passer._

Elle se redressa lentement et fit face à l'imposant homme-requin, qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, avec tout le calme dont elle était capable.

 **ooOoo**

 **La suite est en cours.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **^w^Y**


	24. Chapter 22

**Bon ! On va commencer par ce qui me semble important : Même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le mérite, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Donc à partir de ce chapitre, _le rating passe en M !_ Soyez avertis.**

 **N'hésitez surtout par à me faire par de vos suggestions ou commentaires. Je n'y réponds pas beaucoup ces derniers temps (je suis préoccupée en ce moment, mais bon c'est pas bien quand même !) mais je les lis toujours et ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **J'ai parfaitement conscience que certains peuvent avoir envie de baffer certains personnages, même Arlong ou Cléo, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les maintenir dans leur caractère respectif. J'ai cependant conscience que je n'arrive pas nécessairement bien à développer leurs raisonnements...**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Personnellement, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !**

 **Mouahahahaha !**

 **ooOoo**

\- Que viens-tu faire encore ici ?

Il la regardait de haut, d'un œil sévère et menaçant. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas les bras croisés, mais tétanisés le long de son corps. Ses poings étaient fermés et remuaient en un mouvement perpétuel de contraction et relâchement, comme des cœurs palpitants. Et sa voix ressemblait à un lointain grondement de tonnerre.

Pendant un instant, une pensée furtive et hors de propos traversa l'esprit de Cléo. Elle songea aux orages, puis à son père qui les aimait au point de se jeter dans les plus monstrueuses tempêtes.

 _Peut-être suis-je un peu fou, après tout je risque de mourir._

Elle regarda l'homme-requin en face et, l'espace d'une seconde insensée, Cléo se dit qu'elle aussi était folle. Bien plus que son père. Et son aigreur n'en grossit que plus.

De toute sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi dissociée. Une partie d'elle-même essayait de tempérer une autre qui bouillonnait, qui ne demandait qu'à riposter sans contrainte et sans filtre. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait essayé de le comprendre, et même de lui pardonner. Mais sa précédente rencontre avec Yan lui avait fait réaliser que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait agir. Elle se forçait, se blâmait, tentait de repousser toute forme de colère et de ressentiment, jusqu'à se fourvoyer. Mais en réalité, elle n'aurait pas dû se mentir, cela revenait à tout confondre.

Alors qu'elle se tenait face à lui, sur ce sol recouvrant toutes ces vies fauchées, une terrible rancœur l'envahit. Et cela dut se voir car Arlong lui sourit cruellement, apparemment ravi de constater son manque de contrôle.

\- Oh oh, quel visage effrayant ! se moqua-t-il.

Cléo dut serrer les dents pour ne pas sortir un cri indigné. Face à lui, les mots ne se formaient plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été saisie d'une telle colère ? Qui d'autre que lui était capable de faire remonter ses côtés les plus sombres à la surface ? N'était-ce pas la toute première fois ?

\- As-tu perdu ta langue ? suggéra Arlong, une lueur satisfaite pétillant dans ses yeux froids. Allons, ne sois pas timide, tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

L'humaine, toujours en quête de calme, inclina seulement sa tête sur le côté. Arlong dut se retenir de s'esclaffer en anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu es venue pour me demander de l'aide, c'est ça ?

L'expression de Cléo n'aurait pas été différente s'il l'avait giflée. Elle le regarda bouche bée, complètement immobile et silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés devant tant de mesquinerie. Elle parvint enfin à rejeter l'air bloqué dans ses poumons et ce minuscule souffle parut résonner dans toute la clairière. Puis elle plissa les yeux et releva la tête pour le toiser avec mépris, des pensées ombrageuses obscurcissant son jugement.

\- Ne vous en faites surtout pas pour ça, siffla-t-elle, je n'attendrais plus jamais la moindre aide de votre part.

L'homme-requin haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire provocateur.

\- Oh ? Dois-je comprendre que tu attendais réellement quelque chose de ma part ? Es-tu aussi stupide que ça ?

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle, bien sûr qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais cette fois, elle était trop écœurée pour parvenir à se retenir.

\- Bien sûr que je suis stupide ! explosa-t-elle. Je suis une idiote, une abrutie finie, pour avoir cru une seule seconde que vous seriez capable de discernement, d'honneur ou même de compassion ! Que vous pourriez être ce genre d'homme ! Je voulais croire que tout s'arrangerait, même si j'ignorais comment ! Je voulais croire que vous pourriez être autre chose qu'un... qu'un... !

Elle se mit à balbutier, et son accès de colère enfla encore. Elle se flagella en silence, honteuse de buter sur des mots qui le caractérisaient pourtant si bien, d'avoir mal rien qu'en essayant de les formuler.

\- Mais vous... vous n'êtes qu'un tortionnaire, lâcha-t-elle enfin en essayant de repousser la boule dans sa gorge. Et j'ai été stupide d'essayer de voir autre chose. Stupide de croire que je pouvais me permettre de vous faire confiance et de vous respecter !

Elle avait mal aux yeux. Son nez était pris et elle devait renifler pour respirer. Elle se força à desserrer les poings et réalisa que ses paumes portaient la marque de ses ongles. Alors qu'elle les fixait, elle manqua l'expression de stupeur d'Arlong, qui peinait à croire qu'elle ait pu le considérer ainsi. Le respecter ? Lui faire confiance ? Voir autre chose en lui ? D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, les humains ne voyaient que deux choses en lui, en tous les hommes-poissons : un monstre à fuir ou un animal à piétiner.

Mais certainement pas un homme.

Ça le remuait qu'elle ait pu penser comme tel. Et il avait tout détruit, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il essaya de se convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'en tant qu'être supérieur il était pleinement dans son droit. Il réussit à se composer un visage sarcastique juste au moment où elle risquait un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

\- On progresse à ce que je vois, ricana-t-il vicieusement.

La lueur blessée dans son regard faillit le désarçonner, mais il tint bon et chercha activement une astuce pour retourner sa déclaration contre elle. Il y avait forcément un moyen, un sens caché qui le conforterait. Son regard s'alluma et un rictus cruel déchira son apparente désinvolture.

\- C'est hilarant quand on y pense en réalité, ironisa-t-il. Tu pensais que tout s'arrangerait, c'est bien ça ? Juste en me caressant dans le sens du poil ? Tu t'es donc crue si supérieure à moi pour oser espérer me manipuler à ta guise ? Pour qui t'es-tu prise ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Me crois-tu si faible pour songer que je pourrais renoncer à mes justes convictions ? Ne m'insulte pas !

Tout allait bien, il reprenait le contrôle, il chassait cette douce sorcellerie. Elle semblait trop tourmentée pour riposter, elle peinait à simplement gérer sa désillusion. Elle parvenait tout juste à secouer la tête.

\- Supérieure ? Non, je n'ai jamais...

\- Oh vraiment ? la coupa immédiatement Arlong qui n'avait pas envie de la laisser se reprendre. Et pourtant tu te permets encore de venir ici sans craindre pour ta misérable existence ! Tu penses peut-être que je serais incapable de te faire du mal ? Tu veux qu'on le vérifie tout de suite ?

Il s'avança et Cléo dut faire appel à tout le sang-froid qui lui restait pour se souvenir où elle se tenait, ce qu'il y avait enfoui dans ce sol, et ne s'autoriser qu'un seul pas craintif en arrière. Elle verrouilla ses jambes et le laissa venir à elle en relevant la tête.

\- Je me moque de souffrir ou de mourir de votre main, rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, et surtout ce dont vous n'êtes _pas_ capable !

Arlong se figea tout près et eut juste le loisir de ciller avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Si je suis venue ici c'est pour vous féliciter, de tout mon cœur, d'avoir atteint le statut d'ennemi pour moi.

Une vague de regret déferlait dans sa voix sans qu'elle ne cherche à la dissimuler. Elle avait réellement l'impression qu'avec lui, ils avaient fait un pas difficile en avant juste avant d'en faire trois gigantesques en arrière. Quel gâchis, mais quel gâchis !

Elle serra les dents lorsque l'homme-requin, paré d'un sourire glacial, fit mine d'applaudir.

\- Et bien, réjouissons-nous alors ! Je suppose qu'à partir de cet instant historique nous pouvons nous haïr en toute convivialité !

Bizarrement, il ne prit aucun plaisir à l'accabler de ce constat supplémentaire. Il reprit, un peu crispé.

\- Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais encore me sortir de belles phrases préparées sur le fait que ma haine des humains serait injustifiée.

Arlong était persuadée qu'elle allait repartir sur ce terrain, lui reprocher passionnément son dégoût pour des êtres _innocents_ comme eux. Il fronça les sourcils devant son air sérieux et presque froid.

\- Haïr quelqu'un n'est pas un problème, commença-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça, _elle_ ?

\- Mon père... mon père disait que la haine n'était rien d'autre qu'un lien que l'on créait nous-même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit par crainte, par colère ou par douleur, haïr pour ces raisons est normal. Vous... vous avez le droit de nous haïr.

\- Je te remercie de m'accorder ta permission, ironisa Arlong avec une grimace.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il avait vaguement le sentiment qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement pour lui, comme si elle découvrait la réponse qu'elle lui fournissait.

\- Haïr est un droit, continua-t-elle. Certains méritent d'être détestés. Mais... mais résister à cette haine, s'y opposer de toutes ses forces, c'est un devoir auquel personne ne peut se soustraire.

Le regard de pitié absolue qu'elle lui lança le fit bouillir.

\- Mais vous, aussi puissant que vous êtes, vous en êtes incapable. Vous ne voulez même pas essayer de voir ce que ça vous apporterait.

L'homme-requin éclata du même rire dont il avait gratifié Katsu lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait l'équipage. Un rire sans joie, empli de colère.

\- Magnifique ! Tout simplement magnifique ! Donc je me ferme à des possibilités, c'est bien ça ? Le genre de possibilités qui implique de se faire attaquer en traître, comme l'a expérimenté Katsu la dernière fois ? Ah oui, je me prive vraiment de charmants horizons !

Cléo ouvrit subitement la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Elle soupira.

\- Je... je ne peux pas parler pour eux, pas plus que je n'approuve ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Et bien si ! rugit alors Arlong. C'est ainsi que vous fonctionnez ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir de la compassion alors que vous...

\- Katsu est-il mort ? contra Cléo d'une voix dure.

\- De quoi ?

\- Katsu est-il _mort_?

L'homme-requin secoua la tête en levant le bras d'un grand geste brusque et fataliste.

\- Non il n'est pas mort, s'énerva-t-il, alors bien sûr cela excuse tout, c'est ça ?

Cléo serra le tissu de son sarouel à pleines mains avant de répondre.

\- Non, ça n'excuse rien, concéda-t-elle. Mais ils se sont arrêtés. Même eux, que vous méprisez et qui se sont laissés aller au désespoir, ils ont su se reprendre et résister.

 _Grâce à Gunther..._

\- Et tu crois que je vais pardonner...

\- Katsu est le seul qui peut décider s'il pardonne ou non. Et il a choisi d'entrevoir l'une de ces possibilités que vous refuser d'envisager. Il est bien plus courageux et sage que n'importe qui ici. Bien plus que vous, et j'en suis ravie !

Arlong eut alors une expression étrange. Une sorte de sourire crispé, emprunt d'amertume, de rancœur et de... tristesse ?

\- C'est vrai que tu es bien proche de lui maintenant, grinça-t-il.

Cléo ne parvint pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir, ni ce que cachaient ses traits. Pour la première fois, il détourna la tête avec un « tch ! » de dépit. Elle cligna des yeux et commença à tendre le bras vers lui avant de se rétracter. Elle se retint de lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, mais elle le vit nettement froncer les sourcils de plus belle.

\- Va savoir. Ça pourrait très bien être encore un de tes tours.

Cléo sentit plusieurs muscles de son corps se durcir. Vraiment, existait-il une seule situation pour laquelle il ne l'accuserait pas ? Il commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Elle lâcha un éclat de rire qui, comme le sien, ne recelait aucune joie.

\- Un de mes tours ? _Un des mes tours ?_ C'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

Arlong la regarda enfin de nouveau en face.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que votre rapprochement est innocent, dépourvu de toute arrière pensée, et que tu l'apprécies réellement ?

Cléo ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais cette situation lui remuait désagréablement les entrailles. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que, quelle que soit la réponse, il trouverait toujours à redire, et son irritation monta d'un cran.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je l'aime bien, c'est authentique ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toutes façons ?

Les yeux de l'homme-requin flashèrent.

\- Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

Exaspérée, l'humaine leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et ne prit même pas la peine de répéter. Leur consternation était apparemment très partagée car si une œillade pouvait tuer, Cléo serait très certainement à l'agonie.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, reprit Arlong entre ses dents, mais je connais votre nature et tu ne déroges pas à la règle ! D'abord vous nous faites croire que nous sommes alliés, que nous n'avons rien à craindre, et puis vous nous poignardez dans le dos ! C'est comme ça qu'il... !

La douleur refit surface un instant mais cette fois elle était souillée de rage. Si Cléo n'était pas autant horripilée, elle aurait sans doute été prise de pitié ou de peur et aurait battu en retraite.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu.

\- Ne veux-tu pas faire de Katsu ton allié dans le seul but de l'exploiter contre moi ?

Cléo sentit son sang pomper à grand débit jusque dans ses tempes.

 _L'exploiter ?_

\- Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est pas... ! Katsu est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et jamais je ne l'influencerai ! Je ne suis pas comme... !

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer. Et l'ironie peinte sur le visage d'Arlong ne l'aidait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Raaaaah ! Et puis d'abord quoi, pourquoi ? Si jamais Katsu venait vraiment à se retourner contre vous, à vous causer du tort, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Vous allez, lui aussi, le traiter comme un ennemi à abattre ? Avant, je ne me serais pas attendue à ça de votre part, mais maintenant plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner !

\- Surveille ta langue de vipère ! Ne m'insulte pas !

Cléo cria sans mesurer ses paroles, sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Vous en seriez capable ! Vous l'avez déjà prouvé avec Shirley !

Un silence de mort tomba dans la clairière et tout devint immobile. Comme l'homme-poisson, elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, réalisant alors ce qu'elle avait lâché, et elle le regretta presque aussitôt. Il était évident, simplement en scrutant son visage, que cela le hantait. Des remords la saisirent et elle se sentit horrible. Elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main, comme si ça pouvait rattraper le coup.

\- Arlong je... commença-t-elle.

Une douleur aiguë prit soudain sa joue et coupa court à ses excuses alors que le claquement de la gifle résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Puis le monde se renversa alors qu'il l'envoyait à terre avec lui. Son dos fut plaqué au sol, au milieu des jeunes pousses et fleurs. Il était penché tout juste au-dessus d'elle, et ses yeux irradiaient de fureur.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Sa voix était étonnamment calme, à peine plus élevée que s'il avait murmuré, mais Cléo ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi menaçante, à l'image d'épais nuages noirs pulsant de la lumière des éclairs qu'ils peinaient à contenir. La joue brûlante et douloureuse, elle ne put rien répondre, elle n'y arrivait plus.

Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes. Même si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir cédé un instant, de lui avoir fait du mal alors qu'elle avait dû le souhaiter si fort, il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui. Malheureusement. Et cela lui donna encore plus envie de lâcher prise.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose enserra son cou et l'oxygène vint soudain à manquer. Sous ses yeux, le visage de l'homme-requin semblait brusquement animé d'une détermination terrifiante, comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu stopper ce qu'il avait décidé. Elle le contempla jusqu'à ce que sa vision commence à se troubler, alors qu'il l'asphyxiait en serrant les dents de plus belle.

Cléo essaya de trouver de l'air en vain, et s'agita enfin. Elle tortilla son corps dans tous les sens, tendit une main vers lui en un réflexe. Il s'en saisit brutalement et son bras entier fut immobilisé dans l'herbe. Sa poigne était telle que son sang ne parvint plus à circuler. De son autre main, il l'étranglait toujours.

\- Pas de poudre à éternuer cette fois ? cracha Arlong avec un mépris palpable.

Le sang battait fortement dans les tempes de Cléo qui entre-ouvrit les lèvres, mais si un son s'en échappa elle ne l'entendit pas. Si ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Désespérément, elle attrapa le poignet d'Arlong de sa main encore libre et tenta de le faire lâcher. Mais c'était inutile. Dans peu de temps, elle sombrerait dans l'inconscience.

\- Ar...lon..g...

Elle sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner lorsque, tout d'un coup, l'air pénétra dans ses poumons si soudainement que cela lui fit mal. Elle toussa de façon incontrôlable alors qu'elle inspirait goulûment l'oxygène si précieux. Mais l'homme-requin ne lui accorda pas plus de répit supplémentaire. Il lâcha son bras et lui saisit les cheveux à la place. Cléo poussa un cri, bien distinctif cette fois, alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à soulever sa tête hors du sol.

 _Il est trop fort. Si fort._

Elle sentit ses larmes couler d'elles-mêmes et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle vit son poing prendre de l'élan au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Pardon papa. Mais au final, je ne suis qu'une idiote chétive. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su suivre ton enseignement. Pas avec lui._

 _J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé d'y croire ! J'ai essayé de trouver ma réponse._

 _Mais je..._

 _Je..._

\- Je vous déteste...

 _J'ai si mal..._

\- Je vous... déteste...

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?_

\- Je vous...

 _Est-ce que je le détestait vraiment ? Est-ce que ça a encore de l'importance ?_

 _Papa... est-ce que, quand je te rejoindrais, tu pourras m'expliquer ? S'il-te-plaît..._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Cléo crut apercevoir une silhouette presque transparente dans le lointain. À peine distincte, la forme sembla faire « non » de la tête.

À ce moment-là, Arlong abattit son poing avec un cri déchirant. Sous l'impact, les pétales et les feuilles des plantes se détachèrent toutes d'un coup et s'envolèrent d'un même mouvement dans un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, tout retomba lentement autour d'eux, porté par un infime souffle de vent. Le poing d'Arlong était enfoncé dans le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine du crâne de Cléo. Il haletait lourdement, comme s'il venait de fournir un effort colossal. Elle cligna des yeux, incapable de réaliser totalement qu'elle était encore en vie.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas achevée, vermine ? gronda sourdement l'homme-requin.

Cléo, incapable de parler, fit très légèrement « non » de la tête, comme cette étrange silhouette qui avait maintenant disparu.

\- Bien que je répugne à l'admettre, tu as... _contribué_ à sauver l'une des miens. Avoir une dette envers toi me rend malade au plus haut point. Alors, pour cette unique fois, je t'accorde ma clémence. Mais la prochaine fois, je te tuerai pour de bon. Est-ce clair ?

À l'instar d'un automate, la tête de Cléo bougea d'elle-même. Ce fut son seul mouvement. Elle gardait les yeux grand ouverts sans ciller, ses lèvres closes sans déglutir. Sa respiration ne faisait presque aucun bruit. Une énorme marque rouge encerclait le bras qu'il avait empoigné, et il devait y avoir la même autour de sa gorge. Mais Cléo ne sentait pas la douleur, elle ne faisait que l'observer avec une extrême prudence et fascination.

Lorsqu'Arlong se redressa enfin, il lui lança un regard plein de suffisance et eut à nouveau un étrange sourire, dont seul lui semblait connaître le secret. Cette fois, il était empli de vice et de plaisir vengeur.

\- Bon, et maintenant tu m'excuseras ma chère, annonça-t-il sur un ton adéquat, mais vois-tu j'ai une nénette à aller soulever.

Peut-être avait-il aperçu la lueur meurtrie qui jaillit dans le regard de Cléo car il s'esclaffa cruellement avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser derrière. Elle resta seule et immobile au milieu des plantes malmenées, en proie à un résidu de souvenir qui s'imposa à elle de lui-même et qui ne collait pas du tout à l'ambiance. Devant ses yeux, elle se revit toute jeune enfant, face à son père qui parlait d'une de ses connaissances lointaines.

 _Ah, nous nous amusions tellement ensemble. Seulement il me laissait souvent en plan, il avait toujours une nénette à aller soulever._

L'enfant qu'elle était inclinait alors sa tête en fronçant les sourcils, observait ses petits bras qu'elle montait et descendait légèrement comme si elle soupesait un poids invisible et finissait par poser la seule question qui lui paraissait pertinente :

 _Ça pèse lourd une nénette ?_

Les échos fantasques de leurs voix furent dominés par l'étranglement de surprise de son père avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Dans sa réalité, secouée de soubresauts, Cléo se mit à rire aussi sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors qu'elle sanglotait déjà à chaudes larmes, une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

 **ooOoo**

Bien loin de ces remous, Katsu descendait le chemin vers le village de Chryselle en zigzagant légèrement, les cheveux en bataille. La veille, il s'était endormi à même la table chez les trois sœurs et avait été réveillé gentiment par Medley. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait tiré d'un coup sec en arrière pour l'éloigner du meuble tout en râlant.

\- Bande de feignasses ! Et c'est qui qui va nettoyer tout ça ? Cléo ! Cléo, tu peux me dire ce que je foutais dans ton lit ? Cléo, t'es où ? Oh putain ma tête !

Katsu avait grimacé alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant au passage de déraper plusieurs fois sur le bord des marches. Apparemment elle se fichait de savoir comment allait la migraine ou le sommeil des autres alors qu'elle continuait de beugler.

\- Oh mon lit ! Quel bordel ! Et elle, elle est où ?

Katsu avait secoué la tête avant de décider d'aller s'aérer un peu sans demander son reste. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas couru et c'était préférable aux cris de l'humaine. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il calme son mal de crâne avant. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait mal, dans cette grotte, et un délai supplémentaire de sommeil réparateur n'aurait pas été de refus. Il se consola en se souvenant qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Gunther, au moins pour faire un essai. Ce cuistot ne paraissait pas être mauvais, surtout s'il était lié à Cléo, et il se languissait d'un véritable lit et d'un bon repas quotidien. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait au moins ça à partir de maintenant.

En traversant le village, il surprit bien des regards peser sur lui, mais il essayait de se dire que s'il ne leur faisait pas de mal, on ne lui en ferait pas non plus. Et peut-être, qui sait, qu'on s'habituerait à sa présence. Voila pourquoi, malgré son appréhension, il s'obligeait à passer au milieu de ces humains, à découvert.

Quelque chose atteignit sa cheville et il manqua de sursauter. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il imagina qu'on essayait de le lapider, mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il ne trouva qu'un ballon. Il l'observa un moment. Enfant, lui aussi avait joué à ce genre de jeu avant que son quotidien ne soit bouleversé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché à une balle, où s'était envolée cette envie ?

Katsu leva enfin les yeux et aperçut deux petits garçons craintifs qui essayaient de se dissimuler derrière les jupes de leur mère, sans doute. Ils enserraient le vêtement de leur petites poignes et pointaient tout juste le bout de leur nez de chaque côté de la jeune femme incertaine qui faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa position face à lui.

Le jeune homme-poisson poussa un soupir mélancolique. Il avait le vague sentiment que sa propre mère avait dû agir ainsi également. C'était il y a si longtemps...

D'un petit coup de pied, il fit rouler le ballon dans leur direction. Les trois humains eurent un mouvement de recul. Katsu soupira à nouveau et poursuivit sa route. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua l'un de deux enfants prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcher du ballon pour le ramasser. Puis, curieux, il le regarda s'éloigner d'eux.

Avant sa mort, Otohime, la reine des hommes-poissons avait toujours essayé d'enrailler la spirale de violence dans lequel leur île pouvait être prise. Souvent, elle citait les jeunes enfants, clamait qu'il fallait leur épargner de vivre dans un tel cycle, de faire en sorte de créer un monde dans lequel ils pourraient s'épanouir sans crainte. Comme Katsu avait toujours vécu dans un quartier sombre et violent, même avant de rencontrer Arlong, ce genre de paroles ne l'atteignait guère, persuadé que ce n'étaient que des mots creux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient reçu d'aide véritable de la part du couple royal.

Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression de comprendre un peu plus ce que la reine Otohime avait voulu accomplir, cela ne lui semblait plus si absurde. Il avait même envie de lui trouver des excuses pour son manque de réactivité pour les bas quartiers. Il avait envie de se dire qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose de toutes façons, et il n'avait plus envie de la juger.

Jusqu'à la toute fin, même après avoir été blessée à mort par un humain, elle n'avait jamais renoncé à son rêve de paix, cette paix qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour ceux qui possédaient encore des yeux innocents.

 _Ce serait bien si, un jours, les enfants de nos deux peuples pouvaient jouer à ce jeu ensemble._

Il sourit doucement alors qu'il s'accordait cet instant de rêve.

Avant d'aller courir, il repéra Gunther, occupé comme à son habitude aux préparatifs du repas, un fumet délicat et appétissant flottant au-dessus de sa marmite. Et, assis à côté de lui, il fut surpris de trouver Hachi, qui semblait aux anges.

\- Nyuuuu ! Ça sent bon !

Apparemment, Gunther faisait de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise en sa présence, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Le jeune homme-poisson s'approcha d'eux et le cuistot parut presque soulagé.

\- Tiens Hachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme-poulpe fixa Katsu, étonné, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Ça alors ! Je pensais que tu étais parti.

\- Et non, je ne vis plus au même endroit que vous, mais c'est tout.

\- Nyuuuu, c'est dommage, tu nous manques, même si tu as quitté l'équipage.

Katsu jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier si Roi des Cons n'était pas à proximité, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait sans doute traumatisé à vie et qu'il ne retenterait pas le diable de toutes façons.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avis général, commenta-t-il amèrement.

Hachi se gratta la tête avec un air interrogatif et Katsu balaya sa naïveté d'un mouvement de la main avec un sourire amusé. L'homme-poulpe lui serait toujours sympathique, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Oublie ça, tout va bien, éluda-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu venais faire ici.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Hachi en levant ses six index. J'allais rendre visite à Shirley quand l'odeur m'a attiré !

Il se tourna vers Gunther qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire vaciller son sourire figé.

\- Il faudra me donner la recette ! s'extasia-t-il, enjoué. Ça pourra me servir pour ma prochaine rencontre avec Octopako !

Katsu fit la moue.

 _Il est encore là-dessus._

\- Heu, ah oui, bien s... commença Gunther.

\- Ah, mais tu sais Katsu ! s'exclama l'homme-poulpe en se détournant totalement du cuistot. Tu devrais nous rejoindre ce soir, tout le monde est de bonne humeur maintenant ! Et puis ce serait l'occasion d'essayer pour toi !

Le jeune homme-poisson haussa les sourcils. Les yeux d'Hachi se plissèrent alors qu'il montra ses six petits doigts cette fois.

\- On va à la _confiserie_!

Apparemment, il ne remarqua pas le teint de Katsu blêmir.

\- S-sans façon! Je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

\- Nyuuu, dommage, c'est l'idéal pour apprendre, et Arlong ne te refusera pas ça.

\- Oui, mais non merci, insista Katsu en levant les mains. J'aurai l'impression de gâcher mon... entrée... dans ce domaine. Haha...

Hachi finit par hausser les épaules et se leva.

\- Comme tu voudras. Bon, je vais voir Shirley ! Amuse-toi bien ! termina-t-il sur un ton sincère.

Après son départ, il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Gunther ne se lance enfin :

\- Hem, c'est... c'est quoi cette confiserie ?

Katsu prétexta immédiatement une excuse pour partir. Il espéra de tout cœur que, ce soir, il aurait oublié cette conversation.

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la limite du village, là où avait eu lieu le départ de la course, il se mit enfin à courir. Ses jambes protestèrent un peu car cela faisait un moment, mais bientôt il trouva son rythme. Cette fois, il n'essaya pas de se presser, il essaya de s'économiser pour la descente. Il voulait voler, comme elle avait volé l'autre jour.

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un tournant, il faillit entrer en collision avec Cléo, qui redescendait lentement en sens inverse. Il poussa une exclamation et s'arrêta à temps. Irrité, il interrompit à temps ses reproches lorsqu'il nota son visage, son cou et son poignet droit.

\- Ces blessures, qu'est-ce que...

Cléo secoua la tête sans pouvoir retenir une grimace torturée. Elle parvint à le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec cette expression de misère totale.

\- Katsu, articula-t-elle doucement. Je ne t'exploite pas, tu le sais ?

Le jeune homme-poisson cilla.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

À cela, un minuscule sourire reconnaissant fut suffisant pour éclairer le visage de Cléo. Elle acquiesça pour elle-même et, malgré sa tristesse, elle sembla un peu plus sûre. Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et inspira profondément.

\- Ne me demande rien, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi-même.

Katsu resserra ses doigts sur les siens avant de se remettre en route sans lâcher prise.

\- Cléo, courrons ensemble, dit-il simplement.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la fin de la journée, sans réfléchir, sans prêter attention aux escaméras, sans chercher à se dépasser l'un l'autre.

 **ooOoo**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque, à bord du navire de la Confiserie, Arlong se laissa tomber sur le matelas, juste à côté de sa partenaire. Il connaissait ses mouvements par cœur, c'était aussi rassurant qu'ennuyeux. Après l'acte, Pavlova s'enveloppait toujours dans son drap avant de se redresser, son oreiller volumineux calé contre la tête du lit. Là, elle coinçait une cigarette entre ses dents et la cachait d'une main tandis qu'elle l'allumait de l'autre. C'était le seul instant où il pouvait voir une étincelle de lumière dans cette pénombre habituelle.

Pavlova était une femme-poisson de type mandarin, la peau parsemée de couleurs vives et magnifiques, des rideaux de nageoires fines et translucides ondoyant dans son dos et sous toute la longueur de ses bras. Elle était plus âgée que lui, sans doute d'un peu plus de dix ans. De ce fait, malgré son expérience et son corps exotique, elle était bien moins demandée, et donc moins chère que les autres. D'ordinaire, les clients passaient une « commande spéciale » dans le but de pouvoir goûter aux douceurs les plus fraîches, fermes, délicates et exquises. La crème de la crème. Pavlova ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ces critères, mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas particulièrement. Plutôt qu'un délice sucré, elle préférait se voir comme un bon vin en phase de maturation.

Arlong, quant à lui, primait ses économies sur la qualité, et s'en contentait très bien. Et puis, auparavant il avait déjà essayé avec d'autres dans un soucis de comparaison. Passées les formalités, la finalité restait toujours la même. Le soulagement le gagnerait. Le vide aussi.

\- Hé, t'en veux une ? proposa Pavlova en agitant le paquet de cigarettes devant son nez.

L'homme-requin fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as soudainement raflé assez de clients pour que ça te fasse oublier mes habitudes ?

Pavlova souffla profondément la fumée par le nez et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il approuvait également cette qualité parmi d'autres chez elle. Elle ne prenait jamais la mouche devant ses remarques, elle n'essayait jamais de changer le déroulement de leur rituel, elle n'en faisait jamais trop. Contrairement à certaines qui, dans un soucis de plaire sans doute, essayaient de l'inciter à se laisser faire, amplifiaient leurs cris et soupirs. Elles étaient toutes douées, certaines plus que d'autres, mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était que de la comédie.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Pavlova.

La première fois qu'il avait requis ses services, elle n'avait pratiquement fait aucun bruit, et cela l'avait à la fois étonné et vexé. Mais elle avait balayé son indignation d'un frottement sec de briquet.

\- Mon gars, tu as beau être au-dessus de la norme, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'avec tout ce qui nous passe dessus nous pouvons encore ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

Il avait moyennement aimé qu'elle lui rappelle que quelqu'un était probablement passé juste avant lui, même si elle lui avait assuré que l'hygiène – et la contraception – était de première importance chez les professionnelles.

\- Heureusement, nous apprécions les douches, avait-elle renchérit avec un sourire en coin.

En repensant à toutes les autres, leurs réactions, leurs mouvements, leurs exagérations, Arlong s'était sentit moqué, piégé. Ici-bas, rien n'était réel. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, depuis toujours.

La dernière raison pour laquelle il préférait Pavlova à une autre, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais l'air anxieuse devant son physique imposant, et surtout son visage. Dans ces moment-là, Arlong aimait par-dessus tout être en contrôle de la situation, il n'autorisait jamais une partenaire à être au-dessus de lui. Il voulait au moins garder intacte cette impression de ne pas être dominé. Il préférait agir que de se laisser faire, et il pouvait parfois être brutal, ce qui avait de quoi en inquiéter plus d'une.

Et toutes, absolument toutes, détournaient la tête avec un air inquiet lorsque son rostre approchait trop près de leur petit minois. Alors inutile de dire que, même s'il n'en éprouvait en aucun cas l'envie, Arlong ne les avait jamais touché des lèvres.

À ce stade, il préférait vraiment payer le moins cher possible.

Pavlova tira encore sur sa cigarette et recracha bruyamment la fumée par la bouche. Elle ne possédait en rien l'élégance de Shirley, et ce simple fait le rassurait inexplicablement. Peut-être que, de par cette différence, il considérait impossible que sa sœur fasse un jour le même métier qu'elle.

Il fallait des prostituées, bien sûr. Mais certainement pas au point que Shirley en devienne une, même pas en rêve !

\- J'ai pas oublié tes habitudes, mon gars, répondit-elle enfin. Mais justement, t'es pas comme d'habitude. Alors on sait jamais.

Arlong tourna la tête vers elle. Dans cette sombre pièce, sa silhouette se découpait sur le fond plus clair de la fenêtre fermée. Avec sa main tout juste levée devant elle, sa clope à l'extrémité rougie entre deux doigts, elle avait un air de femme fatale.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle porta le mégot à ses lèvres et l'y laissa là avant de poursuivre nonchalamment.

\- Je suis peut-être rien d'autre qu'une pute pour vous tous, je sais me contenter de cette situation, concéder beaucoup de choses pour ça, mes choix sont restreints, mon nom a disparu, mon corps ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps. Je l'ai accepté et je vis ma vie comme n'importe quelle autre femme, ça me va. Mais j'ai conservé mon discernement, mon instinct, ma tête. Je te connais depuis un moment maintenant, alors on ne me la fait pas à moi.

L'homme-requin fronça les sourcils et se remémora leur séance. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de différent. La seule chose qui avait changé, peut-être, c'était... mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Pavlova reprit en fixant le plafond.

\- Quand tu venais me voir les premières fois, tu semblais être à la recherche de quelque chose. Comment dire ? C'était comme si t'étais assoiffé et que tu te languissais atrocement d'une oasis. Mais il est des gens, comme nous, qui ne peuvent t'offrir ce que tu poursuis. Tu l'as compris assez vite, alors t'as renoncé à chercher. Tu t'étais résigné.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à s'exprimer le mieux possible.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme si ce désir était revenu. C'est comme si tu cherchais à nouveau cette chose désespérément, tout en sachant que jamais tu ne la trouveras avec le genre de femme que je suis.

Arlong demeura silencieux alors qu'elle soufflait vers le plafond. En lui, le vide sembla s'étirer davantage.

\- Tu devrais chercher ailleurs selon mon humble avis, conclut-elle. Peut-être même qu'en fait, tu sais exactement où chercher.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en surprenant son air renfrogné.

\- Et ça a l'air de bien te faire chier.

L'homme-requin grogna et se redressa.

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu veux dire, et tu n'es pas habilitée à tergiverser sur mon compte !

Pavlova haussa les épaules et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Mes plus sincères excuses, répliqua-t-elle, mais comme je t'ai dit, on peut avoir un droit sur beaucoup de choses chez moi, mais certainement pas sur ma curiosité.

Arlong se leva et se saisit de ses vêtements.

\- J'emprunte ta douche, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte sans attendre de réponse.

\- J't'en prie, ça c'est gratuit.

\- J'espère bien !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et laissa tomber ses affaires par terre. Il entra dans la cabine, s'appuya contre le mur de carreaux en faïence et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau bleue. Son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant, puis il leva les mains devant lui et les scruta.

Ces mains qui l'avaient saisie à maintes reprises, qui avaient expérimenté la texture de ses cheveux, qui l'avaient brutalisée, à moitié étranglée, et qui l'épargnaient toujours.

Et ses mains à elle, qui s'étaient posées sur lui en douceur, qui lui avaient prit la main quand elle l'avait cru blessé, qui s'étaient tendues vers lui, qui avaient essayé de le supplier. Ses mains qui avaient caressé sa joue... juste avant de lui enfoncer de force cette satanée poudre dans le nez. Le bout de ses doigts qui l'avaient à peine effleuré alors qu'elle luttait vainement pour respirer...

 _Tu sais exactement où chercher._

Arlong ferma fortement les paupières et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se cogna l'arrière du crane et sa bouche se tordit sous l'effet d'une intense irritabilité. D'un mouvement rageur, il tourna le débit d'eau froide au maximum. Si seulement cela suffisait à lui redonner les idées claires !

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin habillé de la salle de bain, Pavlova était debout et écrasait tout juste son mégot dans un cendrier. Enveloppée dans son peignoir translucide ouvert qu'elle portait à son arrivée, elle le fixait en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux on dirait, commenta-t-elle.

\- Sans blague ! D'ailleurs j'exige un remboursement ! J'étais sensé me détendre un minimum et les conditions ne sont clairement pas remplies !

La femme-poisson plaqua les mains sur ses hanches, une moue outrée sur le visage.

\- Hé, j'ai rempli ma fonction, comme convenu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais soudainement devenue indigeste que je sache ! Le soucis vient de toi, là. Si on t'avait apporté un verre que tu n'as pas su apprécier juste parce que tu es de mauvais poil, tu ferais une réclamation peut-être ? Pas à moi, mon gars ! Mais si tu insistes, je te rappelle que ma performance ne t'a pas laissé de marbre non plus ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on le vérifie ?

L'homme-requin secoua la tête de dépit et se tourna vers la sortie en agitant la main en l'air comme s'il chassait une mouche. Derrière lui, Pavlova s'autorisa un dernier commentaire :

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à te contenter des _douceurs_ d'ici, tu devrais vraiment...

\- Arrête, franchement. Que demander de plus quand on peut avoir des femmes comme vous ? Vous ne risquez pas de nous coller aux basques, vous vous arrangez pour ne pas finir en cloque, _merci Dieux des Mers_ , vous nous fournissez ce qu'on vous demande sans faire de scandale. Avec vous, il n'y a jamais de complications. Et toi, en plus, tu n'es pas chiante – sauf aujourd'hui – et tu as de l'expérience. Et tu n'es pas chère. En plus, comme tu te contentes très bien de cette vie, je n'ai pas à avoir pitié de toi.

Pavlova l'écoutait en silence, sans manifester la moindre expression.

\- Par conséquent, tu es parfaite pour moi, conclut-il.

Et il sortit. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Pavlova secoua la tête et alluma une autre cigarette en soupirant.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, mon gars, c'est bien triste.

 **ooOoo**

Indifférent aux conflits et alliances qui se formaient à sa surface, le monde effectuait lentement mais sûrement ses tours sur lui-même, faisant alterner le jour et la nuit avec monotonie. Inconscients de la menace venue des airs, les êtres qui peuplaient les terres et les mers faisaient leur possible pour survivre, mener la vie comme ils l'entendaient ou simplement prétendre ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Ainsi, plusieurs semaines avaient passé, et Cléo contemplait la mer de son regard absent. Elle maintenait en permanence un petit sourire malgré l'amertume qui se propageait en elle tel un nuage de poison. Tous les jours elle tentait de l'ignorer, de le cacher à ses proches une fois de plus.

Car cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle redoutait les réactions, c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait pleinement conscience que ce qui voltigeait dans sa tête n'était pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser à tout prix.

Elle ne s'était confiée qu'à une seule personne, celle qui pouvait avoir la vision la plus étendue et aussi celle qui n'aurait pas lâché si facilement le morceau après avoir vu ses marques et sa détresse.

\- Katsu... avait-elle confessé au jeune homme-poisson alors qu'ils redescendaient vers la maison de Gunther ce jour-là. Je crois que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.

Sa main portée à sa gorge où résidaient les évidentes traces de doigts, elle avait eu de nouveau envie de pleurer.

\- Je crois que je suis... fascinée par Arlong.

Quel autre mot aurait-elle pu utiliser quand tout ce qui le rappelait à elle lui faisait mal ? Quand elle regrettait si fort qu'il ne puisse envisager qu'un avenir sublimé par la domination des humains ? Quand cette musique sonnait avec écho dans ses oreilles ?

Katsu lui avait lancé un tel regard stupéfait qu'il avait vraiment eu l'air d'un merlan frit. Il n'avait su que lui répondre, même si elle avait pu distinguer toute la peine qu'il avait pour elle à cet instant.

Il pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle.

Face à l'océan, le sourire de Cléo s'accentua brièvement sous le coup de l'incrédulité. Comment pouvait-elle ?

Il n'éprouvait que de la haine et du mépris à son égard.

 _Et pourtant, quand j'ai mis ce disque ce jour-là..._

Mais n'avait-il pas essayé de la tuer ?

 _Ne s'est-il pas arrêté ?_

N'avait-il pas essayé de tous les tuer ?

…

Quand allait-elle cesser de chercher une réponse qui lui conviendrait, au détriment de la réalité ?

Il lui fallait supprimer cette chose, cette fascination ou que savait-elle encore. Car c'était tout simplement aberrant, incompréhensible et synonyme de folie.

Elle avait alors commencé par dissimuler le disque hors de sa vue, à l'instar de ses marques sous ses plus longs vêtements. Elle s'était promis de ne plus l'écouter et d'éviter que ses sœurs ne le mettent. Cependant, elle ne put se résoudre à le jeter. Cléo avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle le conservait pour tester le degré de sa fascination. Si un jour, elle parvenait à entendre de nouveau cette musique sans être prise de cette langueur particulière, ce serait un grand pas en avant. Elle ferait ce test une fois par mois.

Ensuite, elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans ses activités. Elle partait aider à la reconstruction qui avançait de plus en plus, s'occupait de son potager, partait courir seule ou avec Katsu – à qui elle avait demandé de ne rien dire et de simplement lui laisser le temps d'oublier cette histoire – en évitant soigneusement les sentiers perclus d'escaméras et, lorsqu'elle se sentait trop épuisée, elle lisait ou scrutait la mer. Cette fois, elle prenait garde à ne pas mettre sa santé en danger ni à s'affaiblir inutilement. Elle s'était également appliquée à produire de l'encens avec ses sœurs, ce qui lui demandait une certaine concentration, et en avait distribué à tout le monde, au cas où un regrettable événement se reproduirait. Après tout, Momoo était toujours dans les environs.

Cette méthode fonctionnait plutôt bien et lui permettait de rester en forme, voir du monde et rester fidèle à sa manière de faire. Mais il restait les nuits où elle peinait à trouver le sommeil. Souvent elle resserrait sa couette autour d'elle et se mordait la lèvre en se répétant inlassablement les mêmes reproches.

 _Imbécile ! Tu es aussi irrattrapable que lui ! Tu n'as pas le droit !_

Elle se languissait réellement que ce tourment cesse enfin.

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle inspirait les embruns à pleins poumons et interrogeait silencieusement les disparus. Elle présentait ses excuses à son père pour avoir manqué à ses principes et surtout à Tiger, qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir.

 _Taisa, est-ce parce qu'il était lié à toi que j'en espérais autant ? Que je me sens ainsi ? Est-ce que j'en suis à encore confondre ma peine et la sienne ? Est-ce que je ne désire pas seulement lui trouver des excuses, encore ? Ou est-ce que ça n'a aucun rapport, aucun sens ? Suis-je faible ? Si je m'applique au point de ne plus ressentir ça, serais-je devenue plus forte ? Ces gens ont-ils raison au final ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec la subjectivité ? Depuis quand cela a-t-il de l'importance ?_

Elle levait alors les yeux au ciel et haussait exagérément les épaules en signe fataliste.

 _Papa, Taisa, j'aimerais que vous soyez là._

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et soupira.

Sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, le premier mois depuis l'arrivée des pirates sur Calm Stone était passé. En vérité, obnubilés par les travaux, très peu de personnes avaient remarqué la date fatidique et, lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte pour de bon, plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Arlong et ses hommes n'étaient pas venus réclamer leur dû, conformément au résultat de la course. Toutefois, personne n'osa s'en réjouir réellement et Cléo accueillit la nouvelle avec mélancolie.

 _Vous reste-t-il donc encore suffisamment d'honneur pour respecter cette promesse ?_

C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait lui accorder ce genre de pensée. Sans doute serait-elle amenée à le revoir sous peu, comme tout le monde. Elle se souvenait qu'ils venaient se ravitailler de temps en temps. Cléo décida qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour ne plus interagir avec lui.

Enfin, parce qu'elle avait honte, Cléo n'avait pas encore trouvé la force d'aller à la rencontre de Shirley. À chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, l'expression d'Arlong juste avant qu'il ne la gifle surgissait devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir mêlée à la dispute, et elle ne se sentait pas le droit d'aller la trouver. Par chance, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Medley de lui apporter de l'encens et des légumes, celle-ci n'avait pas protesté.

\- Je veux bien si tu n'as pas le temps. Pour ma part, j'en ai fini avec les pleurnichards et leurs petits bobos !

La sirène, malgré son mécontentement envers Arlong, résidait toujours sur le navire de son frère, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne partirait pas. Bien qu'elle précisait que ce n'était pas la peine, elle accepta de bon cœur les présents que Medley lui apporta. La sœur aînée de Cléo, à la fois gênée et reconnaissante, consentit à discuter avec elle et découvrit que la sirène apprécierait de pouvoir lire. Elle emprunta donc plusieurs romans à la bibliothèque et les lui apporta. Shirley conserva son attitude calme mais il était difficile de passer à côté de son regard pétillant. En rentrant, Medley confia à Cléo qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment Shirley pouvait être la sœur de l'homme-requin.

\- Les mystères de la vie, parfois... commenta-t-elle.

Cléo gardait prudemment le silence.

Du côté des autres, chacun s'adaptait. Katsu se faisait à la compagnie et aux intentions de Gunther. Il passait de bien meilleures nuits sur le canapé assez confortable et se régalait des plats du cuistot. L'épisode entre Dana et Yan l'avait rendu plus joyeux que d'ordinaire et, dans sa gaîté, il s'essaya à la cuisine à son tour. Lorsque Gunther était rentré de sa journée sur le chantier, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver le dîner prêt.

\- Oh ! Ce n'était pas la peine, vraiment ! Mais merci !

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à table et entamèrent la première bouchée, cependant, ils se figèrent dès l'instant où leurs papilles enregistraient le goût. Gunther, la nourriture toujours bloquée dans la bouche, adressa à Katsu un sourire crispé qui s'efforçait d'être reconnaissant malgré tout.

\- Vraiment, vraiment... ce n'était pas la peine...

Katsu concéda avec le même sourire qu'en matière d'art, il était bien meilleur en dessin qu'en cuisine. Pourtant, au vu de son talent lorsqu'il avait décoré la maison de Yan, cela relevait déjà de l'exploit.

Souvent, lorsqu'il courrait avec Cléo, il discutait de tout et de rien, demandait comment allait Dana, évitait d'évoquer Arlong. Le jeune homme-poisson proposa même de servir d'intermédiaire pour pouvoir vendre les encens et autres produits que les trois sœurs s'activaient à produire.

\- Vous avez conservé les adresses de Spade ? Dans ce cas je pourrais m'y rendre pour vous avec la marchandise. Momoo me laissera passer sans trop de soucis, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Effectivement, Cléo avait approuvé avec gratitude. Elle espérait juste que les autres s'en sortaient aussi bien. Katsu lui dit de ne pas trop s'en faire et qu'il enquêterait discrètement.

Il avait réellement l'impression de renaître sous une forme meilleure. Il en venait à se dire que, si cela continuait ainsi, tout irait pour le mieux. Arlong n'aurait rien à redire tant qu'il se remplirait les poches et les habitants de Calm Stone seraient saufs. S'ils parvenaient à atteindre une sorte de stabilité, il serait toujours temps de reconsidérer quelque approche vis-à-vis de son ancien capitaine.

Mais cela viendrait plus tard. Une bataille à la fois.

Cléo approuvait en silence.

Dana, de son côté, continuait de peindre. Comme Cléo, elle descendait sur Chryselle et Libblanc et se chargeait principalement de redonner des couleurs aux matières. Parfois on lui demandait des teintes ou motifs précis, d'autres fois on faisait confiance à son inspiration. Généralement, dans ces cas-là, elle peignait le ciel, le soleil, les nuages et l'océan. Elle réservait la nuit et les astres nocturnes aux chambres à coucher. Ce fut un moment assez étrange pour tous, où certains avouèrent à demi-mot qu'ils appréciaient plus leur nouveau foyer que l'ancien. On ne le cria cependant pas sur tous les toits, de crainte que ceux qui avaient subi des pertes humaines ne croient que cela signifiait que l'attaque des monstres marins avait été bénéfique.

De retour chez elle, la jeune adolescente sortait ses toiles et continuait ses œuvres, nettement plus chaleureuse de jours en jours. Elle sélectionna une partie des tableaux destinés à la vente et garda ceux qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Elle en accrochait la plupart aux murs et conservait les derniers dans sa chambre. Ceux-là revenaient, comme elle le disait en détournant le regard, à une personne précise.

Cléo souriait en silence.

 _Oui, au final, tout va s'arranger. Pour moi aussi. Il faut seulement du temps._

Cette nuit-là, Cléo éteignit les lampions en dernier et s'enroula dans sa couette. Elle essaya une fois de plus de chasser cette chose qui lui grignotait les entrailles, de s'en détacher. Et essaya de trouver rapidement le sommeil, pour accélérer le temps.

Cette nuit-là, Cléo s'endormit enfin, enveloppée par les embruns et le bruit des vagues, comme si cette paix n'avait jamais été perturbée. Ses mains se desserrèrent doucement, ses traits se détendirent. Tout irait bien, enfin.

Cette nuit-là, Cléo fut réveillée en sursaut, glacée par une sueur froide qui lui sortait de tous les pores. Elle avait senti leur présence avant même de les voir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement et elle poussa un cri. Un cauchemar, par pitié, faîtes que ce soit un cauchemar !

Mais la main glacée qui se plaqua sur sa bouche, les ongles acérés lacérant légèrement sa peau, le souffle sinistre et sadique sur sa nuque et le ricanement qui se délectait de sa terreur, tout cela était réel.

\- Comme on se retrouve _enfin_ , précieux enfant gâché.


	25. Chapter 23

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'Arlong se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et droit comme une équerre. Les muscles tendus, il pantela longuement en serrant à pleines mains son drap. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un cri de détresse ou quelque chose de semblable, un son qui l'avait glacé jusqu'aux tripes. Mais il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne distinguait rien d'alarmant ou même d'anormal. Sans doute avait-il fait un cauchemar, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Seulement il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Juste cette vague impression qu'on avait crié.

L'homme-requin essuya son front moite d'un revers de la main et se leva. Son cœur cognait encore fort dans sa poitrine et refusait obstinément de se calmer. Tandis qu'il s'habillait, il essaya encore de se rappeler d'un quelconque indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Mais il ne s'égara que parmi les visions de ses précédentes nuits.

Elle l'approchait, lui virevoltait autour, cette couleur bleue désormais familière. Il finissait par s'en saisir et la peignait en rouge, même en sachant qu'elle reviendrait toujours. Quoi que... depuis leur dernière rencontre, les rêves d'elle qui subsistaient encore prenaient parfois un chemin différent. Dans ces cas-là, elle restait loin et courbait la tête devant lui, comme elle l'aurait très bien fait devant une tombe, un endroit où l'on fait ses adieux. Puis elle lui tournait le dos. Dans ces moments-là, elle demeurait insaisissable.

À cette réminiscence, une torsion douloureuse fit irruption dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui envoyer un message. Arlong maugréa et se mouilla le visage à l'eau froide.

 _Je m'en fous !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait et passait la porte d'entrée, ayant enfin réparé très sommairement le trou béant dans son mur – il estimait que deux planches en bois clouées en croix suffisaient amplement. Il faisait encore très sombre, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Son habitude de se lever tôt restait toujours.

En revanche, il fut surpris de constater que quelqu'un s'était levé avant lui. Assis sur un banc un peu plus loin, Kuroobi semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Si profondément qu'il n'entendit pas son ami s'approcher.

\- Une mauvaise nuit ? s'enquit Arlong en s'asseyant directement auprès de lui.

L'homme-raie eut un léger sursaut avant de se reprendre rapidement.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Tu as un soucis ?

Les sourcils froncés, Kuroobi fit une grimace et se retrancha dans le silence. Alors qu'Arlong allait laisser tomber, il sortit soudainement de son mutisme.

\- Arlong. Je voulais garder ça pour moi, car ce ne sont pas vos affaires et je pensais pouvoir régler ce problème par moi-même. Seulement...

Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête mais Arlong, intrigué par son ton grave, l'incita à poursuivre.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment important, mais il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois. À la confiserie. Ça me chiffonne, c'est tout.

L'homme-requin haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial, mais il admit silencieusement qu'il avait la tête un peu ailleurs à ce moment-là.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une favorite ? commença Kuroobi.

\- Noisette ?

\- Praline.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé de beaucoup ! se défendit Arlong. Mais bref, alors quoi ?

À nouveau, il crut que son ami n'allait jamais continuer. L'homme-raie finit cependant par soupirer lourdement et ouvrit la bouche en évitant son regard.

\- Elle est enceinte.

C'était tellement inattendu qu'Arlong resta un moment sans voix avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ne te fais pas avoir. Pour commencer, tu n'es pas son seul client, rien ne prouve que c'est toi...

\- Je sais. Mais cette possibilité existe.

L'homme-requin grogna. Il savait que Kuroobi avait un sens des responsabilités qui surpassait aisément le sien. Même si cela pouvait le placer dans des situations inconfortables, il se voulait irréprochable dans sa conduite envers les siens. Il éprouva alors une aversion instantanée envers cette Praline, qui avait sans doute cerné son trait de caractère et désirait en profiter ni plus ni moins. Il décida alors de ne pas prendre de gants.

\- Et donc ? En admettant, ça sent quand même l'arnaque ! Dans ce métier, celles qui finissent en cloque le font à dessein, ça n'arrive pas par accident ! Leur but est clairement de faire casquer les crédules. C'est ingénieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu commences par leur filer des ronds pour éviter les emmerdes ou un scandale familial, ou même te donner bonne conscience. Tout ça pour qu'en réalité elles décident d'avorter ou d'abandonner leur têtard à peine sorti !

Arlong s'interrompit brièvement pour renifler avec mépris. Parfois, n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa propre mère, il se demandait si elle ne faisait pas partie de ce genre de femmes, et si lui-même n'appartenait donc pas à cette catégorie de têtards. Il ravala son amertume et reprit sur le même ton.

\- Mais malgré tout, elles continueront quand même à te harceler de plus belle en te faisant croire qu'elles élèvent seules et péniblement leur mioche pour te soutirer toujours plus de fric ! Non non et non !

Kuroobi jeta un regard en biais à son ami.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être un fin connaisseur, le taquina-t-il.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! C'est Pavlova qui m'a raconté que certaines se livraient à ce type de combine ! Et puis je fais attention moi !

Kuroobi fit claquer sa langue.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

\- Et bien apparemment c'était suffisant! trancha Arlong qui ne parvenait pas à se tempérer.

L'homme-raie fronça davantage les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. L'homme-requin secoua la tête et passa une main sur ses paupières en grimaçant.

\- Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais à mon avis tu te fais entuber. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle av...

\- Arlong !

Kuroobi s'était levé d'un bond et le considérait avec colère. Arlong ne manifesta aucun signe de peur ou de regret et lui rendit son regard avec défi.

\- Je sais que ça ne signifie sans doute rien pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne je refuse de laisser un enfant de la mer aussi malheureux ou démuni que nous l'avons été ! Qu'il soit de moi ou non, cela importe peu ! Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres comme nous !

Arlong croisa les bras sans faire marche arrière.

\- Tu voulais mon avis, non ? Je te l'ai dit, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Kuroobi pressa les lèvres l'une contre l'autre comme pour retenir son ressentiment. Finalement il inclina légèrement la tête sans abandonner son regard dur.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il froidement avant de partir.

L'homme-requin le regarda s'éloigner sans se départir de son air contrit. Il maintenait ses positions. Si Kuroobi ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il y en ai d'autres comme eux, il suffisait de ne pas les mettre au monde. Cela valait mieux, surtout pour l'enfant en voie de conception, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil que l'on jetterait à la première occasion.

Comme son père l'avait fait, comme sa mère avait dû le faire.

Il serra les dents. Comme Kuroobi, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire une telle chose. Car, contrairement à Kuroobi, il ne laisserait jamais ce genre d'imprévu arriver.

Le ciel avait commencé à s'éclaircir. À quelque distance de lui, sur un chemin dans la forêt, le jeune Katsu passait en courant en direction de Libblanc.

 **ooOoo**

Il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Depuis que Medley l'avait soigné, Katsu avait repris son entraînement quotidien, avec beaucoup plus de sérieux qu'avant. C'était à présent devenu son premier réflexe de la journée. Il quittait la maison de Gunther en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et s'élançait dans la forêt. À peu de choses près, il suivait le même trajet que celui choisi pour sa course avec Cléo, et tentait de se rapprocher de sa technique en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr il aurait pu lui demander directement comment elle s'y prenait, mais il conservait encore sa fierté et désirait trouver la solution par lui-même.

À ce jour, il était tombé un peu plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Vingt-trois pour être précis. Mais la fréquence de ses chutes diminuait entre chaque tentative et cela suffisait à le satisfaire. Peut-être que bientôt...

Il dérapa et plongea en avant pour s'écraser tête la première dans un buisson touffu juste avant la sortie de la forêt. Vingt-quatre.

Le jeune homme-poisson soupira et s'épousseta péniblement. Il se demanda combien de temps Cléo avait galéré avant d'atteindre son niveau actuel. Peut-être que ça, il pourrait le lui demander. Le ciel était clair maintenant, elle était sans doute réveillée. Dana aussi. Excité, Katsu se souvint alors que la brunette lui avait dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui. Il prit donc la direction de leur foyer.

Comme il le faisait parfois, il se perchait à la fenêtre ouverte du rez-de-chaussée et considérait l'intérieur. D'habitude, Cléo était déjà debout et lui adressait un sourire chaleureux en lui proposant un thé. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-elle été prise d'une envie d'aller courir de bonne heure ? Mais dans ces cas-là, elle arrangeait toujours ses affaires avant. Son lit défait lui parut alors inhabituel.

Ce n'était sans doute rien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser le pied à l'intérieur, intrigué. Le drap qui pendait et touchait presque le plancher avait quelque chose de froid et cette sensation semblait contaminer toute la pièce. Et ce silence n'aidait pas.

Un bruit sec à l'étage le fit sursauter et il se mit en position défensive en se tournant d'un bond vers l'escalier. Mais il n'y avait personne. Katsu tendit l'oreille de plus belle et comprit que c'était une porte qui venait de claquer. Et qui se rouvrait, poussée sans doute par un appel d'air, et cognait encore par intermittence. Le genre de nuisance sonore et répétitive qui aurait réveillé Medley et l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds, ou aurait déconcentré Dana durant sa période créative. Mais personne ne daigna se déplacer ou manifester son mécontentement.

Alors Katsu commença vraiment à se dire qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Dana ? appela-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il grimpa dans l'escalier et, arrivé sur le palier, vit en effet la porte de Medley qui se balançait légèrement. Alors qu'elle fermait toujours son verrou. Katsu poussa alors la porte et découvrit la chambre vide. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il se dirigea avec anxiété vers la pièce de Dana. Il poussa la porte. Elle était vide aussi. Tous les lits étaient défaits.

\- Dana ? répéta-t-il sans grand espoir de réponse.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du vent qui s'engouffra dans un chemin crée par les deux portes désormais ouvertes, mais à cet instant le tableau sur le chevalet de Dana bascula de son support. Il tomba sur un coin, rebondit à peine et s'écrasa côté pile. Dana avait laissé entendre que sa surprise serait bien un tableau et qu'il serait bientôt achevé. Il devait s'agir de celui-ci. Katsu lui jeta un regard et se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne vit pas les couleurs, ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui était représenté. Tout ce qu'il ne put voir, c'était que la toile était déchirée et que le couteau à peindre de Dana y était encore enfoncé.

À cet instant, une peur glaciale l'envahit et il se rua hors de la maison, une hypothèse terrifiante à l'esprit.

 **ooOoo**

À bord du Superb Shark, Shirley fut réveillée par les bruits de pas urgents de quelqu'un qui courrait et qui se rapprochait de sa cabine. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que la personne ouvrait sa porte à la volée.

\- Shirley ! hurla une voix qui peinait à dominer sa panique.

La sirène frotta ses yeux et réprima un bâillement. Elle reconnut alors Katsu, essoufflé, qui arborait un air très inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Katsu se rapprocha et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Shirley je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'Arlong ne leur a pas fait de mal !

La sirène fronça les sourcils, maintenant parfaitement éveillée.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Cléo, Dana et... la furie ! Elles ne sont pas chez elles ! Je ne les trouve nul part ! Et le tableau était déchiré ! Je... oh Dieux des mers ! Si il leur est arrivé malheur je...

Shirley leva sa main pour l'interrompre. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais connaissait assez Katsu à présent pour savoir que son inquiétude était justifiée.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant, mais si mon frère est impliqué dans quelque méfait je le saurais assez vite. Laisse-moi m'en occuper, apporte-moi juste mon escargophone s'il-te-plaît.

Katsu s'empressa de lui obéir et annonça, trépignant, qu'il partait à nouveau à leur recherche. Lorsqu'elle finit de composer le numéro de son frère, le jeune homme-poisson était déjà dehors. Le bout de la queue de Shirley battit impatiemment le plancher alors qu'elle attendait une réponse. Lorsqu'il décrocha enfin, Arlong semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tiens, ça y est tu as fini de bouder ? annonça-t-il en préambule juste après qu'elle se soit identifiée.

Shirley tiqua.

\- Mon frère, serais-tu assez _aimable_ de vouloir venir ? J'ai à te parler.

\- Shirley, là franchement je n'ai pas besoin de...

\- Viens, c'est urgent, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Puis elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. De cette façon, elle savait qu'il viendrait. Shirley poussa sur ses bras et alla attendre son frère sur la plage. S'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle le démasquerait en scrutant son visage, elle connaissait les tics qui le trahissaient.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon quand Arlong arriva enfin, l'air passablement agacé. Il s'arrêta devant elle et croisa les bras d'un air peu amène. Shirley prit les devants.

\- Mon frère, qu'as-tu fait de Cléo et de ses sœurs ?

Le regard de surprise totale qu'il lui lança fut suffisant pour elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ont disparues, précisa Shirley. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose.

Bizarrement, Arlong repensa au cri qu'il avait cru entendre et qui l'avait réveillé. Il renifla et toisa sa demie-sœur en grognant.

\- Écoute Shirley, je n'y suis pour rien et je m'en fous royalement ! Est-ce que vous n'avez pas un peu fini de tous m'emmerder avec elle ? D'abord Pavlova, ensuite toi ! Ah, et Katsu bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier celui-là ? Monsieur je retourne ma veste et je m'acoquine avec cette vermine ! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

Shirley haussa un sourcil.

\- Arlong, il serait vraiment temps que tu cesses de te conduire comme un gamin en pleine crise. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où elles peuvent être ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu ! Tu m'as fait venir juste pour ça ?

La sirène l'ignora et son regard se concentra. Arlong poussa un soupir de dépit et rebroussa chemin. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut leur maison, désormais à l'abandon. Son visage se contorsionna en une grimace. Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper de ce mystère malgré tout.

L'homme-requin sortit le bébé escargophone de son bermuda et choisit d'appeler Chu. L'animal prit aussitôt le faciès de son ami.

\- Arlong ? Je viens de croiser Kuroobi, chu ! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- T'occupe ! Il se peut qu'on ait un soucis. Toi, Hachi et l'autre, rassemblez tout le monde et organisez une battue. Perquisitionnez l'île entière et passez en revue les images de cette nuit ! Apparemment il manque trois humains à l'appel, il faut s'en assurer !

Le faciès de l'escargophone changea et Arlong grogna en reconnaissant Kuroobi et son air sévère.

\- Qui doit-on rechercher ?

Au moins il semblait disposé à laisser leur différent de côté pour le moment. Lorsqu'Arlong donna les noms, l'escargophone afficha une mine dédaigneuse.

\- Dis-moi, capitaine, loin de moi l'idée de remettre tes décisions en question, mais tu ne t'intéresses pas d'un peu trop près à cette humaine et ses sœurs ? Elles n'ont pas de talents particuliers qui pourraient nous servir. Mobiliser tout notre effectif seulement pour les localiser...

\- Effectivement, tu n'as pas à remettre mes ordres en question, aucun de vous !

Exaspéré, l'homme-requin fit de son mieux pour se relâcher un peu.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas allées prévenir la Marine, se justifia-t-il un peu plus calmement.

\- Nous avons pris tous leurs moyens de communication et Momoo surveille toujours les bateaux qui pourraient s'éloigner de l'île.

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, pour une fois que je n'ai pas à dépenser de l'argent pour soudoyer ces enfoirés !

Il y eut un petit silence et finalement Kuroobi s'inclina de mauvaise grâce.

\- Très bien, on s'en occupe.

La communication fut coupée et Arlong essaya de réfléchir. Malgré ses arguments, il imaginait mal Cléo aller avertir la Marine. Par cette action, elle savait ce à quoi elle exposerait ses comparses – peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait emmené ses sœurs – et il savait qu'elle plaçait leur sécurité très haut, bien au-dessus de la sienne. Mais il repensa à leur dernière rencontre,à ce qu'elle avait dit.

 _Vous avez atteint le statut d'ennemi pour moi !_

Il était fort possible qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Et où aurait-elle pu aller sinon ?

Au fur et à mesure que les recherches et les perquisitions avançaient, il réalisait de plus en plus que leur absence ne faisait aucun doute. La furie n'était pas venue remplir ses obligations envers les blessés, les escaméras n'avaient rien détecté, le gros cuistot semblait très inquiet de ne pas les voir. Arlong ressentit une pointe de plaisir sadique en constatant qu'il avait été laissé derrière.

L'homme-requin repensa alors au commentaire plutôt judicieux de Kuroobi à propos de Momoo. Il repéra Hachi au loin et l'entraîna avec lui vers la plage. Shirley était toujours là, en compagnie de Katsu qui déglutit en le voyant arriver. Apparemment lui aussi avait été laissé derrière.

\- Je... je ne les ai toujours pas trouvées, signala-t-il à Shirley en évitant de se tourner vers son ancien capitaine.

\- Quelle surprise! ironisa Arlong. Hachi, appelle Momoo.

L'homme-poulpe s'exécuta et attrapa d'une main sa bouche allongée comme s'il tenait une trompette et un son semblable et puissant résonna sur la mer. La vache des mers répondit presque instantanément et creva la surface devant eux. En apercevant Arlong, elle eut un frisson et rentra la tête dans les épaules, apeurée.

\- Nyuuu Momoo ! appela innocemment Hachi. Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal cette nuit ? Un bateau a quitté Calm Stone par exemple ?

Au grand désarroi de tous, Momoo ne confirma pas cette possibilité. En revanche, il signala qu'il avait détecté un navire qui avait mouillé au large sans plus se rapprocher.

\- Quel genre de navire ? quémanda Arlong.

Momoo fut incapable d'en dire plus, et l'homme-requin remarqua alors qu'une terreur colossale suintait du monstre marin. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se persuader que Momoo était de toutes façons un couard.

\- Bon, donne-moi les coordonnées, je vais y dépêcher quelques uns de mes hommes.

Il donna quatre noms qu'Hachi s'empressa d'aller quérir tandis que la vache des mers répondait avec soumission. Les quatre désignés arrivèrent et Arlong jugea préférable, sous l'œil de Shirley, de préciser de ramener les sœurs vivantes s'ils les retrouvaient. L'un d'entre eux adressa un sourire poli à Katsu avant de plonger à la suite des autres. L'homme-requin continua de pester à voix haute après leur départ, oubliant la présence des autres.

\- Foutue humaine ! Cette fois, je vais vraiment la massacrer!

\- Nyuuu ?

Il réalisa alors qu'Hachi le regardait bizarrement.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Nyuuu rien, rien. C'est juste que... je pensais que tu appréciais cette femme.

Devant le regard de son capitaine, il s'empressa de sourire niaisement et de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Ah, mais j'ai dû me tromper, ah ah ! Nyuuu...

Il y eut un bruit dédaigneux de la part de Shirley.

\- Bien sûr que tu t'es trompé, Hachi. Mon cher frère est « la haine des hommes-poissons » ! Il lui est impossible d'apprécier ou d'aimer quiconque.

La tension palpable dans son ironie dissuada Hachi et Katsu de creuser davantage et Arlong fixa sa sœur avec une grimace féroce. Puis il hocha longtemps la tête par petites secousses avec un sourire crispé et rancunier.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison. Heureux que tu l'aies enfin compris.

Ils commencèrent alors un concours de regard noir tandis que Katsu et Hachi semblèrent trouver le sol soudain très intéressant. Lorsque l'escargophone d'Arlong sonna à nouveau, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. L'homme-requin décrocha avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Ca-capitaine ! Au secours ! Non ! S'il-vous plaît ! NOOON !

Le cri de douleur fut interrompu en un flot de gargouillis étranglés et il ne subsista que des grésillements. À l'instar des autres, Arlong, incapable de faire le moindre geste, fixait ébahi la figure de l'escargophone figée en un masque de pure épouvante. Le silence déchiré par les crépitements de l'appareil lui glaça le sang, et il tenta de se ressaisir.

\- Allô ? Allô !

Pas de réponse. Pris d'une crainte qui enflait de plus en plus, il allait réessayer quand l'animal bougea et se modela en une expression qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître, pas plus que la voix masculine et enjouée qui s'en échappa.

\- Allô j'écoute ? C'est pour une commande de sashimi ? On vient de pêcher des spécimens de toute première fraîcheur !

La main d'Arlong se mit à trembler alors que l'escargophone le regardait avec un sourire suffisant en ricanant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Katsu cru que le microphone n'allait pas résister à la pression de ses doigts sous lesquels il crissait.

\- Enflure, lâcha Arlong entre ses dents d'une voix aussi calme que funèbre, révèle donc ton nom, que je sache qui je vais bientôt étriper !

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel l'escargophone continua d'arborer un air prétentieux et amusé. Soudain la bouche de l'animal eut comme un bref sursaut alors que l'homme se mit à pouffer, puis il se gaussa avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Étriper ! Étriper ! Ah ah ah! Vous avez entendu ça ? De tous les termes, c'est celui-ci qu'il a choisi ! Oh comme c'est cocasse !

Quelque chose dans ce rire, aussitôt rejoint par d'autres plus lointains, glaça Katsu jusqu'à l'os. Cet homme était extrêmement dangereux, même sans la démonstration de détresse de ses anciens camarades il l'aurait compris. S'il ne devait subsister qu'une seule et unique loi dans cet univers, ce serait celle-ci. Il jeta un œil à Arlong et, au vu des nombreuses veines qui venaient de gonfler de ses mains jusqu'à son cou, il sut que l'homme-requin, conscient ou non du danger, n'en avait cure.

\- Ris donc encore tant que tu le peux, espèce de sale fils de... !

L'escargophone changea de nouveau de visage et des larmes coulèrent des yeux globuleux devant lui. Seuls de faibles gémissements contenus franchissaient l'appareil. Puis soudain, il se produisit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu : le visage de l'animal se scinda en deux, une moitié continuant de sangloter tandis que l'autre dégoulinait de plaisir sadique. Shirley et Katsu eurent un mouvement de recul et Hachi frissonna. Arlong domina son malaise, incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- Tu as entendu, fit la moitié joviale, il va venir m'étriper ! Ah ah ! Tu le connais, non ? Il est sur l'île où on t'as trouvé, non ? On devrait y retourner, tu ne penses pas ?

L'autre moitié ne disait rien et se mordait la lèvre, peinant à contenir sa détresse. Arlong y voyait quelque chose de familier, qui lui titillait les entrailles.

\- Allons, ce serait très amusant ! Non ? Ah mais je comprends, je comprends. Ça finirait mal pour ces gens. Pour _tout_ ces gens. Et puis nous avons assez traîné. Alors l'invitons-nous ? Tu veux t'en charger ? Allez, vas-y ma jolie...

Il dut lui faire mal en la poussant en avant vers le micro car il y eut un petit cri de douleur tandis que l'escargophone reprenait enfin un visage entier et torturé. Arlong sentit le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Il connaissait cet air, pour l'avoir créé sur son visage lui aussi.

\- Allô ?

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. À l'autre bout du fil, la voix en pleurs s'étrangla.

\- Arlong... s'il-vous-plaît, ne venez pas...

\- Cervelle de... ?

À cet instant Cléo poussa un autre cri, bien plus fort que le précédent et, avant que l'homme-requin n'ai pu réagir, le visage de l'homme toujours aussi moqueur réapparut.

\- Quelle attitude désobligeante, il faudra y remédier, commenta-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un animal dont on évaluait le dressage. Bon, nous sommes en ce moment en vue de Grand Line, cinquante degrés Nord et quatorze degrés Est. Mais ne tarde pas trop, tu vas rater le meilleur.

Cette fois, le microphone se fissura.

\- Salopard ! Si jamais... !

\- Appelle-moi Casoar, poiscaille.

L'escargophone ferma les yeux et s'affaissa. Arlong, coupé en plein élan, manqua d'écrabouiller l'animal qu'on lui retira vivement des mains et il se rabattit d'urgence en vociférant sur Hachi, qui dut y mettre ses six bras pour le contenir. L'homme-requin tremblait de rage.

 _Pour m'avoir insulté, attenté aux miens et touché ce qui ne t'appartient pas, tu me supplieras de t'achever !_

Il fusilla l'horizon, une aura noire débordante de tous ses pores.

 **ooOoo**

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les habitants des mers s'en remettait à leur instinct pour se repérer dans le paysage immense et constant de l'océan. Ainsi, avec pour seul indice les coordonnées en tête, Arlong, Hachi, Chu et Kuroobi fendaient les eaux noires, à une distance raisonnable de la surface. Derrière eux suivaient Shirley et Katsu, à leur grand désarroi.

\- Vous allez nous gêner vous savez, chu ! protesta une nouvelle fois Chu.

\- Je sais me battre ! rétorqua Katsu.

Il avait en réalité peine à dissimiler son anxiété. Peut-être avait-il été le seul à le voir, cet air purement diabolique sur l'escargophone juste avant que la communication ne soit coupée. S'il avait eu moins d'attache, pas une seule seconde il n'aurait envisagé d'aller se frotter à cet adversaire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Arlong et ses lieutenants, même en sachant leur puissance inégalée, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'ils allaient inexorablement en sortir vainqueurs. Il n'était même pas certain que leurs chances auraient pu augmenter d'un poil si le reste de l'équipage, qu'Arlong avait laissé derrière pour maintenir Calm Stone sous surveillance, les avait suivi. Cette sensation de défaite ne trouvait-elle écho que chez lui ?

Mais malgré tout, il nageait dans leur sillage en mobilisant toute sa volonté, car Cléo était là-bas. Et très vraisemblablement, ses sœurs aussi.

 _Dana, attend encore un peu !_

Dans un élan d'énergie, il faillit désobéir à Arlong, qui leur avait formellement interdit de passer devant, à défaut de les empêcher de venir.

Shirley, de son côté, économisa sa salive et son œil perçant scruta les profondeurs de la mer, l'air extrêmement prudente.

\- Arlong.

L'homme-requin grogna à l'avertissement de Kuroobi et se prépara. Ils approchaient du point de rendez-vous. Au loin, un point sombre flottait à la surface et se rapprochait vite.

\- Soyez sur vos gardes, intima Shirley.

Personne ne répondit. La sirène fronça les sourcils et saisit Katsu par la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots mais Arlong ne leur prêta aucune attention et, sourd aux mises en garde de sa sœur, piqua brusquement vers la surface. Rostre en avant, il transperça la coque du navire immobile et ressurgit à l'air libre. Il atterrit sur le pont du bateau, vaguement conscient que ses lieutenants l'avaient suivi. Chu et Kuroobi étaient dos à lui tandis qu'Hachi faisait, comme lui, face à trois individus qui avaient tranquillement suivi leur entrée fracassante.

Un homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'année, des vêtements sombres et distingués d'un autre âge, une cape étrangement découpée dans le dos, une ombre sous les yeux. Il tenait en respect, de sa main autour de sa gorge, l'un des quatre hommes-poissons qu'Arlong avait dépêché. Une femme à peine plus jeune drapée dans une robe à plumes couleur grenat perçait les arrivants de ses yeux de sang et un troisième portait un masque blanc étrange. Au vu de sa tenue, c'était sans doute un homme aussi. Arlong ne les détailla pas plus que ça et les fusilla du regard, vigilant.

Du coin de l'œil, derrière eux, sous la surveillance de la femme, étaient effondrées les trois sœurs, en piteux état. Un épais collier en métal leur enserrait le cou. La plus jeune était évanouie, la furie était couverte de coupures et avait dégobillé, un air fou dans les yeux. Et la cervelle de moineau, abîmée elle aussi, levait vers lui un regard horrifié, secouée de larmes.

\- Non... supplia-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Partez vite !

Arlong l'ignora.

\- Que le capitaine s'identifie ! somma-t-il d'une voix forte, prêt à s'occuper de lui en premier.

Se parant d'un air faussement innocent, la femme écarlate leva très légèrement ses grands yeux au ciel et posa un long doigt blanc sur ses lèvres pourpres.

\- Mmm... la dernière qu'on l'a vu, me semble-t-il, il coulait comme une pierre par le fond. Ça m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas croisé.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire orgueilleux alors qu'elle le dardait d'un coup d'œil rieur mais méprisant.

\- Ah, mais vous n'avez pas la matière grise suffisante pour comprendre toutes les subtilités. Il vaut mieux leur expliquer clairement, n'est-ce pas Casoar ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et son sourire s'étira, comme s'il savourait une douce plaisanterie.

\- Ce navire n'est pas à nous et l'équipage n'est plus de ce monde. Ça ira, vous arrivez à suivre ?

Arlong fit craquer son cou, piqué au vif par ce ton condescendant qu'on ne s'était plus autorisé à prendre avec lui depuis longtemps. Hachi, cependant, fit tomber trois de ses poings dans trois de ses paumes et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Nyuuu ! J'ai compris, vous les avez tués !

L'homme-requin dut se retenir pour ne pas lui flanquer un coup sur la tête. À la place, il concentra toute sa colère sur l'homme qui retenait son subordonné.

\- C'est donc toi Casoar, cracha-t-il en montrant les crocs. Relâche-le !

\- Arlong... fit la voix de Kuroobi dans son dos.

\- Oh, mais on est si bien comme ça, répondit le blond en inclinant la tête avec un sourire désarmant.

Pétrifié, son otage lançait à son capitaine un regard suppliant empli d'excuses et faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus digne possible, bien qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il ne tardait à Arlong de renverser la situation, de transformer ce sourire répugnant en jouissif témoin de douleur et d'impuissance.

\- Relâche-le ! ordonna-t-il encore avec véhémence. Où sont mes autres compagnons?

\- Arlong...

\- Mais ils sont juste là, enfin ! Depuis le début ! Tu ne les as pas vus ?

\- Comment ?

\- Arlong ! cria Kuroobi d'une voix blanche.

À cet instant, Chu hoqueta et tomba à genoux. La main crispée sur le ventre, il gémit, essaya de respirer profondément, mais il céda et se mit à vomir. Arlong, interloqué, jeta un œil vers lui et le maintint par les épaules. Son ami tremblait avec violence, la peau recouverte d'une épaisse couche de sueur froide. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il leva alors les yeux vers Kuroobi, complètement pétrifié et blanc comme un linge, qui fixait horrifié un point droit devant lui.

Il suivit son regard. Et il faillit vomir à son tour, un hurlement muet bloqué à mi-chemin dans sa gorge. Hachi hurla. L'otage derrière eux craqua et éclata en sanglots.

Ses trois subordonnés étaient bien là, ainsi que Casoar l'avait dit. Nus, suspendus au-dessus du pont, des crochets en fer enfoncés dans la bouche et ressortant par l'arête du nez explosée, ils fixaient le ciel avec des yeux vitreux, vides et immobiles. Immobiles comme leurs corps rigides, vides comme leurs entrailles. De la pomme d'Adam jusqu'aux organes génitaux désormais absents, une incision profonde avait été pratiquée, et la peau désormais pendante et ouverte dévoilait leur intérieur sanglant et béant, conséquence de l'ablation totale des organes.

Ses hommes, ses frères, leurs compagnons à tous...

Vidés comme de vulgaires poissons.

Éviscérés comme des animaux.

...

Étripés comme des bêtes.

Arlong tourna lentement sa tête en direction de Casoar, qui leva un doigt de sa main droite retenant toujours son otage à la gorge. Une longue griffe épaisse le prolongeait, s'arquait en suivant la courbe du visage du pauvre homme-poisson et y enfonçait presque délicatement sa pointe à la surface de sa tempe, où une goutte rouge sombre perla. Casoar souriait à présent de toutes ses dents, sans perdre une miette de l'expression épouvantée et meurtrie de l'homme-requin, et murmura en un gloussement :

\- Cocasse, non ?

Ce fut l'étincelle qui fit absolument tout exploser. Le supplice devint soudainement fureur sanguinaire aveugle, submergeant le monde entier de rouge. Ivre de rage, Arlong se rua en avant en poussant un rugissement ignoble, suivi par ses lieutenants. Oubliant tout du dialogue, de la raison et de la prudence. Medley se détourna vivement, paupières étroitement fermées, et Cléo se mit à crier désespérément, mais rien ne les atteignit. Ils se jetèrent tous sur Casoar, qui les attendait sans broncher, les yeux à présent clos.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous, vous allez y arriver ?

Hurlant toujours, Arlong abattit son poing de toute sa puissance droit sur son crâne et le sourire du blond s'élargit alors que l'attaque fut stoppée en plein vol par une force impénétrable que le coup rendit visible pendant quelques secondes, sous la forme d'une onde cramoisie vite dissoute. L'offensive fut repoussée loin de lui, entraînant l'homme-requin et les autres en arrière. Hachi roula sur plusieurs mètres, Kuroobi alla s'écraser contre un mât et Chu vola sur toute la longueur du pont vers les cadavres avant de heurter durement le sol sanglant et de rouler sous les corps. Il s'étrangla en un cri d'effroi et resta un moment paralysé. Arlong, quand à lui, ne recula que de deux pas et revint immédiatement à la charge comme un animal enragé.

\- Ah... le suspens est tellement inexistant, se navra ironiquement Casoar, imperturbable. Je me doutais que ce serait facile, au vu des lavettes que tu nous as envoyé...

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla Arlong d'une voix déchirée. CRÈVE !

Il martèlerait de ses poings, déchirerait de ses dents, empalerait de son rostre, si seulement ! Mais les gerbes rougeâtres jaillissaient sous ses yeux alors que la force mystérieuse repoussait à nouveau tous ses assauts. D'où venait cette satanée protection ? De lui ? Ou...

Derrière Casoar, il remarqua avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait la femme qui tendait une main blanche dans leur direction, la même énergie rouge dansant en volutes entre ses longs doigts.

\- Kuroobi ! Chu ! Hachi ! Tuez cette chienne !

L'homme-poulpe sauta sur ses pieds et dégaina ses six sabres de trois cents kilo avant de se ruer sur la femme. Chu se redressa péniblement. Tremblant, il tituba en avant et dut s'accrocher à l'échelle de corde pour rester debout. Il était pâle mais ses yeux luisaient d'éclairs dangereux. Il concentra tout ce qu'il avait dans son eau et mitrailla une volée de tirs sur l'ennemie désignée. Kuroobi resta en arrière en essayant de se faire discret et observa.

Au milieu de tout ça, prise pour cible, la femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser alors que toutes les attaques finissaient comme celles qu'Arlong destinait à Casoar. Elle se protégeait aussi bien que son compagnon, sans fournir le moindre effort, sans utiliser plus qu'une main, sans montrer le plus petit signe d'inconfort.

\- Une chienne, dis-tu ? Quel outrage malvenu. Ce n'est pas moi ici qui aboie sans être un tant soit peu capable de mordre, n'est-ce pas Casoar ?

L'homme plissa les yeux et accentua son sourire devant l'impuissance de leurs adversaires. Arlong écrasait toute sa puissance contre la force protectrice et, s'il ne progressait pas d'un pouce vers sa cible, il ne se laissait pas repousser non plus.

\- Impressionnant, mais bien insuffisant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à m'étriper. Ah... c'est si facile pourtant ! Regarde, je te montre.

L'homme leva de nouveau le même doigt que tout à l'heure. Non, en fait il ne possédait que quatre doigts à chaque main, mais celui qui se prolongeait de sa griffe mortelle était bien plus épais, disproportionné, comme si l'index et le majeur avaient fusionné ensemble. Il resserra sa poigne de fer sur le prisonnier qui s'agita désespérément en hurlant, pris de panique. Arlong comprit immédiatement et sa rage redoubla d'effort. Cette rage qui se teinta aussi de touches d'effroi, alors que Casoar posait avec une lenteur délibéré sa griffe sur la peau tendre du cou exposé de son otage.

\- Je te jure que si tu...! hurla l'homme-requin.

\- Observe et apprend, poiscaille.

\- Arrête !

Cette fois ce ne fut pas Arlong qui cria, mais Kuroobi. Il s'était déplacé à l'insu de tous et avait saisi Cléo. Il la soulevait par les cheveux et appuyait sur sa tempe un pistolet chargé. Casoar, apparemment agacé de devoir s'interrompre, daigna tout de même lui adresser un coup d'œil ennuyé.

\- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il comme s'il venait juste de noter sa présence.

\- Si tu ne le lâches pas tout de suite, je lui loge une balle dans la tête ! Vous êtes venu pour cette vermine, vous ne voulez pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit !

Cléo ne réagit pas, elle savait déjà, à son plus grand regret, comment ça allait finir. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que cette stratégie marche, ou même mourir. Ce souhait revenait à nouveau à la charge, il y avait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Et eux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ?

Casoar haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce serait embêtant en effet. Mais c'est inutile, tu ne lui feras rien.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lança à l'adresse de la femme.

\- Tu te relâches, Cardina.

\- Tu crois vraiment, Casoar ?

À cet instant, il y eut un battement de paupière et l'un de tirs de Chu ricocha sur le bouclier de Cardina. La balle aqueuse se logea pile dans la main de Kuroobi qui poussa une exclamation et lâcha son arme. Puis, le temps que Chu ne comprenne et s'interrompe avec horreur, il s'en prit deux autres dans le ventre, une dans le genoux et la dernière perfora le poumon. Il s'écroula, bouche bée, du sang dégoulinant sur ses lèvres, en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de stopper l'hémorragie à mains nues. À côté de lui, Cléo assistait au spectacle, figée, impuissante et horrifiée.

Casoar et Cardina, la Ligne et la Sphère, duo intouchable, indétrônable. Si l'on excluait Orcheïde de l'équation.

\- Kuroobi ! cria Hachi. Tu vas voir !

Cardina pencha la tête et se para d'un sourire en coin qui signifiait incontestablement « J'attends de voir, en effet ». L'homme-poulpe, hors de lui, rengaina très vite cinq de ses sabres et leva le dernier au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur elle de la puissance simultanée de ses six bras. Il y eut alors un crissement odieux qui se ponctua d'un bruit de métal cassé. Incrédule, Hachi suivi du regard la lame de son arme qui vola au-dessus de lui, brisé par le bouclier qu'il avait essayé de percer.

À cet instant, le masque blanc leva imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Il y en a d'autres. Deux. Ils vont arriver par en-dessous.

\- Mmm, peux-tu t'en occuper ? demanda Casoar à sa camarade. J'aimerais prendre mon temps avec celui-ci.

Cléo secoua la tête. D'autres, encore ? Encore plus de massacre ? Non. Non !

\- Casoar ! S'il-te-plaît, laisse-les partir ! Je viens avec vous, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !

L'homme ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard.

\- Je n'en ai pas le besoin, en effet. Seulement l'envie.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Arlong, qui tentait toujours de percer, d'atteindre son partenaire.

\- C'est de sa faute, tu sais ? Si elle n'était pas là, tout ceci n'arriverait pas. Même si je suis l'instrument, ces morts se doivent d'être mises sur son dos.

Cléo plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, secouant la tête de plus belle. La lueur dangereuse qui flasha dans les yeux de Casoar eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard chez l'homme-requin.

\- Arrête, enfoiré !

\- Cléo Mockingbird. Tu n'as pas oublié mes leçons, n'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, Casoar enfonça sa griffe dans le cou de sa victime qui hurla de terreur et de douleur. Cléo hurla de concert, Arlong aussi. Sous ses yeux, son frère s'agitait, toutes larmes dehors, suppliant de son regard terrifié.

\- Capi...

Le reste mourut en un gargouillis alors que Casoar trancha avec une lenteur sadique toute la largeur de sa gorge. Des bulles écarlates éclatèrent sur ses lèvres et un flot jaillit soudainement de la plaie. Ses yeux roulèrent, son corps convulsa. Puis il se figea, rigide comme ses camarades, alors que la vie le quittait définitivement. Dévasté, Arlong serra les dents et sentit sa force le quitter. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. À quelque centimètres de lui, il n'avait rien pu faire. Réduit à l'impuissance par un simple humain. Les humains...

\- Il suffit de tracer une ligne, commenta naturellement Casoar.

Englué dans la folie, il voulut donner un coup de poing titanesque au monstre devant lui, et fut propulsé en arrière jusqu'au bastingage. Sa tête cogna durement. Sans se relever, il observa le tableau devant lui. Hachi qui n'avait plus d'armes, Kuroobi gémissant par terre, Chu qui tremblait sans plus oser attaquer. Et Cléo qui continuait de supplier, pour faire cesser ce carnage.

 _Qu'espères-tu donc ? Aucun de nous n'a réussi, comment pourrais-tu ? Tu es faible._

Il dut repousser une envie de craquer. Même sa rage, son carburant, il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main dessus.

 _Tu es comme moi._

Il la regarda. Elle le regardait. Pourquoi avait-elle cet air hystérique sur son visage ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

\- Arlong ! Relevez-vous ! Vite !

Pourquoi cette note d'inquiétude extrême dans sa voix ?

\- Je vous en prie, fuyez !

Avait-elle pitié de lui ? Pitié ?

Il serra les dents. Quelle humiliation ! Il fallait qu'il se relève. Pour ses frères, pour leurs morts. Pour laver cette insulte dont elle le gratifiait.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Il ne finirait pas au sol ! Il se sentait bouillir à nouveau. Ses yeux, sa peur et sa peine qu'elle lui destinait, qu'elle destinait à la misère et la violence dont il était la victime – la victime ! – il ne supportait plus rien de sa part !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas !

En un instant il était debout et vrillait son cou. Son corps suivit et se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, gueule grande , croyant qu'il lui destinait ces mots, eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Je ne te sous-estime pas, il me semble t'avoir évaluer à ta juste...

Tel un boulet de canon, Arlong décolla d'un coup et fut sur Casoar en une fraction de seconde. Cette fois, l'impact fit reculer Casoar sur plusieurs mètres. Les dents et le rostre de l'homme-requin vrillèrent sur le bouclier et des étincelles furent projetées en tout sens dans un horrible crissement continu. Il y eut un craquement sonore et la protection sembla vaciller un court instant. Casoar encaissa le choc mais perdit de sa suffisance.

\- Mmm... tu vas me forcer à devenir sérieux, félicitation !

\- Non ! hurla Cléo.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, cependant, le pont fut de nouveau perforé et une forme gigantesque jaillit devant le soleil. En retombant, Shirley mit toute sa force dans son coup et abattit sa queue sur le bâtiment dans un fracas assourdissant. Les énormes lattes et poutres plièrent et se déchirèrent sous l'impact. Le navire agonisant tangua dangereusement et l'eau s'infiltra par sa plaie béante.

\- Arlong ! cria-t-elle en espérant que ses paroles atteindraient son frère. Si on ne peut rien faire contre eux ici, détruisons leur terrain !

Elle lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Discrètement, Katsu grimpait silencieusement le long de la coque, en direction de Medley et Dana.

\- Mes frères ! reprit la sirène d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Offrons-les à l'océan !

À ce cri de guerre fraternel, Chu poussa une clameur pour se donner du courage et plongea dans l'eau. Il aspira une grande quantité jusqu'à se remplir à bloc tel un ballon de baudruche et tira une formidable détonation sur le navire. Le bois explosa sous le boulet de canon aqueux. Hachi gonfla les joues et tira un fabuleux jet d'encre sur Cardina, qui se métamorphosa en sphère noire dégoulinante et outrée. Il fit de même sur Casoar qui jura, aveuglé. Arlong dut sentir le danger car il esquiva son attaque juste à temps et perfora le navire de part en part, telle une torpille folle. Seul Kuroobi ne parvenait plus à remuer.

Dans quelques secondes, le bateau ne serait plus qu'un gigantesque amas de bois brisé. Katsu se glissa en vitesse vers les sœurs et saisit en premier Dana, toujours inconsciente. La soutenant d'un bras, il tendit l'autre à Medley qui haletait, terrifiée.

\- Viens vite, on s'en va !

À cet instant, ils entendirent le rire suraigu de Cardina, toujours en pleine cécité.

\- Ah ah ah ! Oui, vas-y, sauve-les donc ! Je t'en prie ! Ah ah ah !

Cléo courut dans sa direction, zigzagant et trébuchant entre les lattes qui se tordaient ou se fendaient sous et autour d'elle.

\- Katsu ne fais pas ça ! Si on s'éloigne trop d'eux... !

Quelque chose explosa tout près d'elle et elle fut projetée en avant. Le plancher céda définitivement sous elle et elle bascula vers l'océan. Le cadavre du navire en décomposition sombra petit à petit, les pièces les plus lourdes passant tout près d'elle. Ballottée par les tourbillons de forces qui malmenaient la mer, Cléo tournoya avec violence et, désorientée mit un moment avant de repérer la surface. Elle y nagea aussi vite qu'elle put, les poumons déjà suppliants. L'air salé couplé à une bonne tasse d'écume lui fit le plus grand bien.

\- Dana ! Medley !

L'une inconsciente, l'autre possédée d'un fruit, elles ne pouvaient pas survivre sans aide.

\- Katsu ! S'il-te-plaît !

Le jeune homme-poisson creva la surface tout près d'elle, une sœur sous chaque bras.

\- Ça va ? Partons vite ! pressa-t-il.

\- On ne peut pas ! cria Cléo, désespérée. Si on s'éloigne trop, les colliers qu'ils nous ont mis nous broieront la nuque !

\- Hein ?!

Katsu remarqua alors que Cléo, Dana et Medley portaient toutes un épais collier de métal gris, lisse et sans défaut, au ras du cou, apparemment sans ouverture.

\- D'accord ! fit-il sans poser plus de questions. Comment on les enlève ?

Cléo parut sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

\- On ne peut pas...

\- Cléo ! Ils vous les ont mis, on peut forcément les retirer !

Il devait exister un moyen ! À tout prix !

\- Il... il faut leur accord ! Ou alors il faut...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Ou alors ils ne s'ouvriront qu'à notre mort !

Katsu secoua la tête et regarda le visage évanoui de Dana, anéanti.

\- Non...

À cet instant, Arlong perça la surface un peu plus loin, hors de lui, de nouveau sous sa forme normale.

\- Où ils sont, ces enculés ?!

Il plongea aussitôt dans les profondeurs, sa vision vengeresse scrutant rageusement les environs. Il repéra ses compagnons et sa sœur.

\- Ils sont forcément encore dans les parages ! Sous l'eau, on les aura !

Mais leurs ennemis semblaient s'être volatilisés. Shirley leva les yeux vers la lumière et fronça les sourcils. Serait-ce possible ? Ils ne pouvaient espérer tenir sur les vestiges du bateau. Malgré tout, elle se risqua à remonter prudemment. Une brume étrange s'était levée sur la mer. Mais comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les trois sœurs et Katsu, qui tirait vainement sur le collier de Dana tandis que Cléo soutenait à présent l'aînée.

\- Bordel ! Casse ! Casse-toi donc !

La sirène jeta un œil à sa famille en-dessous.

\- Il n'y a plus personne ! annonça-t-elle.

Cléo, qui l'entendit, secoua vivement la tête.

\- Il faut que vous partiez ! Ils ne sont pas loin !

Arlong et les autres apparurent à leur tour et l'homme-requin lui lança un regard plein de ressentiment.

\- Comme si j'allais fuir la queue entre les jambes après ce qu'ils ont fait ! Mes frères sont morts ! Vas te faire foutre avec tes conseils ! Et crois-moi que tu le sentiras passer toi aussi après !

\- Grand frère ! s'empourpra Shirley sans perdre sa vigilance.

Cléo ne parvint pas à soutenir sa colère et baissa les yeux.

 _C'est de sa faute, tu sais._

\- Je... je ne veux pas revoir ça ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais vous devez renoncer pour cette fois ! Pour préserver vos vies ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Arlong ne l'écouta pas.

\- Ils ne sont pas loin tu as dit, alors où... ?

Il fut interrompu par un cri de douleur qui le mit immédiatement en alerte. Shirley se tenait le visage dans les mains, les traits tirés dans un rictus de souffrance aiguë. Une ligne rouge barrait sa face en diagonal, manquant l'œil de peu. Puis son corps se raidit et commença à couler. Chu la retint à temps et appela son nom, mais elle ne réagissait plus, vivante, consciente mais tétanisée, comme Medley.

\- On vous a manqué ?

La voix de Casoar venait du ciel. Incrédules, les hommes-poissons levèrent la tête alors qu'une silhouette se découpait sur le brouillard qui s'épaississait de seconde en seconde. Il flottait dans les airs, comment était-ce possible ?

\- Tu aurais dû l'écouter, peut-être que je ne me serais contenté que de toi. Mais maintenant, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de vous tous. Ah, et j'emmène la sirène, les raretés comme elle sont fascinantes à étudier.

Arlong ne lui laissa pas un mot de plus. Il jaillit à toute allure droit sur lui, comme tout-à-l'heure. Cette fois, il allait l'avoir, la femme rouge n'était pas en vue. Aucune protection ne se dressa sur son chemin. Il allait l'avoir ! Il allait payer !

Casoar bougea si vite que l'homme-requin ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il l'avait manqué. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé au moment où il passait à quelques centimètres de lui, mais que son adversaire n'était nullement affecté par cette lenteur. Il sentit à peine un courant d'air froid alors que la main de son opposant dansait autour de lui. À la périphérie de son œil, la silhouette de Casoar se révéla entièrement. Sa cape s'était déployée de part et d'autre de son corps, comme des...

Ce n'était pas une cape.

 _Des ailes !_

Ce fut la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'un hurlement muet ne surgisse des profondeurs de ses tripes. À nouveau il vit le monde en rouge, mais un rouge visqueux, liquide, et ce monde basculait sans qu'il ne saisisse pourquoi. L'odeur métallique si familière emplit ses narines, l'avait-il touché finalement ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger ? Pourquoi tombait-il ? Pourquoi criait-on son nom de cette manière ?

Lorsqu'il atterrit enfin, il ne rencontra pas l'eau fraîche et bienvenue, mais un plancher. Une énergie écarlate et irritante jaillissaient entre les lattes en morceaux et les maintenait soudées ensemble. À travers les brumes de son esprit et de la réalité, il distingua Cardina qui descendait des cieux elle aussi, sa robe à plumes rouges et minuscules se révélant être des ailes également. Les yeux révulsés, elle levait les deux mains devant elle, comme si elle portait lentement une offrande invisible à un Dieu céleste. L'énergie qui suintait d'elle se répandait absolument partout alors qu'elle ressuscitait le navire volé.

Mais qui étaient ces... ces choses ?

Un bruit de corps qui tombe. Hachi. Un autre. Chu. Gémissements, plaintes, impuissance. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Comme Shirley, qui ne pouvait que le fixer, des larmes débordant de ses yeux immobiles. Elle, au moins, ne saignait que du visage. Lui était couvert d'écorchures profondes. Elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son. Lui oui.

\- Sa... Salaud...

Au-dessus de lui, quelqu'un se pencha, des gouttes tombèrent sur son visage. Bleu. Quelle belle couleur. Il voulait continuer à vivre, juste pour la voir. Ah... il délirait.

\- C'est inutile, tu le sais bien pourtant, résonnait au loin la voix de Casoar tandis que quelqu'un l'appelait. Je lui ai sectionné les principaux tendons. Peu importe sa force ou même sa volonté, il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une écailleuse descente de lit.

L'ombre ailée inquiétante assombrissait la couleur bleue.

 _Ne la touche pas. Il n'y a que moi..._

Si seulement il possédait l'aptitude de Chu ! Il lui aurait tiré une balle en pleine tête, quitte à risquer qu'elle lui rebondisse dessus. La volonté... oui il en avait encore. Il l'invoqua, sa vision s'éclaircit. La cervelle de moineau. Casoar juste derrière elle. Il le fusilla du regard, lui promis mille morts encore.

\- Quelle volonté, je l'accorde bien volontiers. Quelle perte qu'elle ait été octroyée à une telle erreur de la nature. Allons, pousse-toi.

Cléo se mordait la lèvre, terrifiée, ses larmes continuant de tomber librement sur lui. Un être si fort comme Arlong, réduit à cet état, c'était insupportable, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité ceci !

\- Sois raisonnable, poursuivait Casoar avec son sourire satisfait. Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour lui que je l'achève ? N'est-ce pas un salopard, comme l'a dit ton amie quand ses sous-fifres nous ont retrouvé ? Ah, c'est donc ta vengeance, tu veux qu'il souffre, qu'il meure lentement, desséché au soleil ou dévoré par un monstre marin. Je vois je vois... si tel est ton désir.

Il laissa tomber un objet métallique et glacial qui se planta dans le bois après avoir entaillé légèrement sa cuisse dans sa chute.

Un scalpel.

\- Mais en es-tu bien certaine ? N'auras-tu pas des remords ? Pourras-tu vivre avec ça ? Tu n'en seras pas capable, tu n'es pas de cette trempe. Offre-lui donc la fin de ses tourments. Comment ton père appelait-il ça déjà ? La miséricorde ? L'empathie ? Un concept inutile, étrange, surtout dans ce cas-là ! Si seulement il ne te l'avait pas enseignée, tu n'hésiterais même pas, tu n'en aurais cure !

\- Ferme... ta gueule !

Arlong avait mobilisé tout son mépris pour lui cracher ça à la figure. Cléo hoqueta et, dans un réflexe, elle balança le scalpel au loin. Casoar fit rouler ses épaules et leva la main.

Arlong écarquilla les yeux. Cléo se retourna. Les bruits de pas les avaient avertis. Katsu, le seul homme-poisson encore indemne, fonçait sur Casoar, peur et colère irradiant de tout son être.

\- Capitaine ! beugla-t-il en un réflexe lorsqu'il bondit sur l'homme.

Arlong vit alors Casoar dévier son attaque.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Imbécile !

Cléo tendit une main vers lui, mais c'était trop tard. Casoar se cambra légèrement, passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête et traça une ligne parfaite dans l'air, au niveau de la cage thoracique de Katsu, sur toute la longueur.

Le jeune homme-poisson espéra de tout son être, tant qu'il le pouvait encore, que Dana était toujours évanouie, pour ne pas assister à sa fin.


	26. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **On est mi-novembre, et c'est le mois du NaNoWriMo, le marathon d'écriture ! Je suis en plein dedans et je fais de mon mieux pour tenir le rythme cette année, de ce fait l'histoire avance ! Il y a juste un petit soucis : je n'écris que des bribes de chapitres bien ultérieurs à là où j'en suis ! Zut !**

 **Ce chapitre est assez important pour moi, car il contient des révélations ! Il serait un peu temps, on en est au chapitre 24 ! (OMG déjà?) De ce fait, j'ai mis un long moment à le poster car à chaque fois (même encore maintenant) je n'étais sûre de rien. Est-ce que c'est compréhensible ? Est-ce que c'est trop expédié d'un seul coup ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est pas complètement débile et que ça va décevoir tout le monde ? Mais non. Mais si ! Oh non je n'ose pas, il faut tout changer ! Mais si vas-y ! Aaaaah je ne sais pluuuuus !**

 **… vous savez quoi, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^w^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci de lire encore !**

 **ooOoo**

Dana cauchemardait.

Une part d'elle en avait vaguement conscience, car elle se trouvait dans sa chambre sur Calm Stone dans une situation fraîchement familière. Elle se voyait, elle et le décor, d'une toute autre perspective, comme si elle observait tout du dessus, telle une entité omnisciente et impuissante. Elle était dans son corps et elle ne l'était pas, c'était étrange et effrayant.

Il faisait nuit, il faisait sombre, le silence dominait ces lieux. Mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, sa peur anticipait déjà les événements. Enfermée dans son corps qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, elle paniqua intérieurement lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement de sa sœur au rez-de-chaussée. C'était inévitable, c'était déjà arrivé. La terreur de Cléo l'avait réveillée, faisant déferler en elle des flots d'adrénaline.

Son corps s'était mis en mouvement. Elle avait rejeté son drap et posé le pied sur le plancher quand elle entendit les craquements des marches. Les derniers vestiges des cris de Cléo venaient d'être étouffés. Medley ouvrait sa porte et lâchait une exclamation de surprise puis un juron. Il y eut immédiatement après des bruits de lutte surplombés par les rugissements de son aînée, mais ces sons eurent une durée de vie très brève. Des voix calmes inconnues se glissaient également jusqu'à Dana sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elles disaient. La menace palpable l'avait clouée sur place, pendant trop longtemps.

À ce moment-là, Dana aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir, d'aller quérir de l'aide. Elle aurait pu faire tellement de choses, ne serait-ce que se cacher. Elle le voyait bien à présent, mais cette situation s'était déjà passée, le savoir ne changeait rien. Son double paralysé était définitivement coincé dans cet enchaînement d'événements, et elle ne pouvait que les regarder défiler une fois encore.

 _Non, non ! Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Mes jambes sont paralysées !_

C'était comme si on la punissait. Comme si on lui reprochait inlassablement de ne pas avoir su réagir comme il le fallait. Ses membres n'étaient que plomb, sa tête n'était que vide, et son cœur n'était rien d'autre qu'une matière dévoreuse qui engloutissait toute son énergie pour pouvoir tambouriner de plus en plus vite. Elle ne pouvait que fixer la porte close de sa chambre qui cachait cette chose effrayante juste derrière.

La fenêtre était ouverte, un souffle de vent soulevait le rideau de toile blanche. Un rayon de lune plongea furtivement dans la pièce et fit briller un petit objet pendant une fraction de seconde. L'éclat atteignit l'iris de Dana qui s'en saisit dans un réflexe sorti de nulle part. Dans sa main tremblante, la matière métallique était froide. Dana parvint à concentrer son regard dessus. Son couteau à peindre. Ses doigts serrèrent le manche de plus belle.

 _Qu'est-ce que je comptais faire avec ça ?_

L'instrument n'avait du couteau que le nom et il était de mauvaise facture. Il se tordrait avant de percer la peau de quelqu'un. Mais ça, Dana ne le savait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience.

Et même si cela avait été une arme, pourrait-elle vraiment s'en servir ?

La voix de Cléo murmurait quelque part. La vie et la mort. Elles en avaient parlé il y a longtemps, quand elles avaient lu une fois ensemble. Le bien qui triomphe du mal, le combat du feu par le feu, les finalités inévitables, les moralités déguisées.

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des morts ? Est-ce toujours la seule solution pour triompher et dénouer enfin la situation ? Était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour que l'histoire finisse « bien » ?_

La nécessité, l'opportunité, la peur. Dana ne comprenait que trop bien. C'était pour cela qu'à la place des protagonistes, elle aurait écarté toute menace dès le départ. Elle n'aurait pris aucun risque. Les humains étaient ainsi après tout.

 _Moi j'aurai trop peur. Je préférerais tuer que mourir._

Elle avait dit ça à Cléo qui avait pressé ses joues entre ses doigts pour méditer là-dessus.

 _Tu as peut-être raison, en un sens. Je suis contente que tu aimes la vie à ce point. Moi aussi, mais je suppose que je l'aime de façon déformée, au point de mourir pour ne pas l'ôter à d'autres._

Vivre, tuer, mourir. Tout s'enlaçait si intimement !

Le sang battait fort dans les paumes de Dana qui serrait toujours le couteau. Elle sentait les pulsations dans tout son être. Elle avait un peu l'impression de saisir du bout des doigts ce que Cléo avait voulu dire ce jour-là. Mais la peur pesait énormément dans la balance. Fallait-il qu'elle s'en prenne au principe même de la vie pour sauver la sienne ? Elle se défendrait, oui, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Jusqu'où sa peur allait-elle la pousser ?

Les bruits de pas grinçant dans les marches se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La petite brunette gémit et recula d'un pas. Son dos entra en contact avec son chevalet et elle sursauta, pointant machinalement son ustensile dans cette direction.

Le tableau achevé y reposait, un ciel bleu très pur au-dessus d'un mer scintillante. Une violente envie de faire soudainement partie de ce décor lui prit la gorge. Si seulement elle pouvait se trouver là-bas, ne plus être ici ! Se trouver là-bas avec Katsu.

Son imagination le peignit d'un unique coup de pensée fulgurante. Il était là, au milieu de l'eau, une silhouette presque noire baignée de lumière, lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Oui, elle le rejoindrait. Et pas seulement pour échapper à ces gens.

 _Katsu..._

La poignée tourna et Dana agit sans réfléchir. Elle planta son couteau de toutes ses forces dans la toile et tira pour la déchirer. Elle n'eut que le temps de lâcher l'objet avant qu'une ombre ne se rue déjà sur elle. La lumière disparut, emportée quelque part avec un hurlement suraigu. Un froid la pénétra jusqu'à ses os et une dernière prière s'évanouit avec elle.

 _Je sais que tu comprendras. Puisses-tu nous retrouver et m'emmener là-bas._

 _Katsu._

 **ooOoo**

Dana ouvrit les paupières lentement, suivant la vitesse de sa conscience qui émergeait. Elle avait du mal à respirer normalement, quelque chose pesait lourd sur son cou. Sa main palpa avec difficulté un objet froid et lisse. Un collier ? Elle essaya de trouver l'ouverture, un fermoir, un mécanisme. Son autre main se joignit à la première, un peu plus énergiquement, dans ses recherches infructueuses. Avec un gémissement, la brunette se redressa et considéra les environs.

La pièce était grise et plongée dans la pénombre, entièrement faite de planches en bois qui grinçaient et vibraient étrangement. Peut-être que ça se déplaçait ? En bateau ? L'endroit n'était pas tout à fait stable. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des caisses, des chaînes et des formes sombres qui semblaient remuer.

\- Tu es réveillée ? chuchota l'une d'elles.

Dana dut se contorsionner un peu et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que ses mouvements étaient restreints par une énorme chaîne enroulée autour de sa taille qui la retenait à un pilier. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était vraiment arrivé, elles avaient été enlevées.

\- M-Medley ? balbutia-t-elle en sentant revenir une bouffée d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il y avait trop de questions et impossible d'en formuler une seule. Où étaient-elles ? Qu'allaient-elles devenir ? Pourquoi Cléo était-elle inconsciente non loin de Medley, les yeux révulsés, respirant par secousses et tétanisée ? Pourquoi y avait un groupe d'hommes-poissons, la plupart bien amochés, au fond de la pièce ? La sirène, l'homme-requin, l'homme-poulpe, l'homme-raie, l'homme... le blond ? Vivants ou morts ? Certains ne bougeaient pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous enchaînés ? Ce n'était donc pas eux les coupables ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces colliers qu'ils portaient tous sans exception ?

Medley, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et le visage pâle, lança à sa sœur un regard qui manquait cruellement de vie, comme sa voix.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Et pour le reste je n'en sais rien.

Madame Shirley, adossée contre le mur, était placée de façon à ce que son frère repose sur sa queue aussi confortablement que possible. Sa main caressant les cheveux noirs d'Arlong, elle releva la tête et soupira lourdement.

\- Nous sommes venus dès que l'on a pu. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas été d'un quelconque secours, au contraire.

L'homme-requin sembla s'agiter. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il émit une série de grognements gutturaux.

\- Arlong, calme-toi, murmura tristement Shirley. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux plus bouger.

En effet, Dana comprit que les muscles du capitaine se contractaient rageusement d'une puissance sans doute immense, mais seul le bout de ses doigts ne faisait que trembloter. La terreur envahit de nouveau la petite humaine, sans savoir si elle venait de la haine palpable de ce monstre ou de la force monstrueuse qui l'avait réduit à cet état.

\- Enfoiré... j'vais l'tuer... salaud...

Comme il ne paraissait pas entendre sa sœur, celle-ci secoua la tête sans un mot et l'étreignit doucement. Elle serra les lèvres de plus belle, sachant que rien ne pourrait le réconforter.

\- Cléo ?

Le minuscule appel de Dana resta sans réponse, mais Shirley crut voir quelque chose briller au fond des prunelles de son frère. Était-ce un sursaut de douleur, de vie ou de rage ? La sirène tourna la tête vers la forme immobile de la bleutée, toujours inconsciente.

 _Cette femme doit rester en vie._

\- Elle est ainsi depuis que Katsu a essayé d'intervenir, dit-elle à l'adresse de Dana.

Katsu ? Dana ne l'avait pas vu, il était là aussi ? Il avait donc bien dû comprendre sa dernière impulsion désespérée. Dana scruta de nouveau les environs, détailla les hommes-poissons, mais il ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

\- Où est-il ?

Elle voulait le voir.

\- Où est Katsu ?

Medley laissa tomber sa tête contre le pilier et son regard se fit vide, comme si cette réalité n'en valait plus la peine. Shirley se pencha sur son frère dont les insultes se firent véhémentes. Le silence glaça le sang de Dana et un pic de panique la transperça.

\- Où est Katsu ? répéta-t-elle bien plus fort qu'avant en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Elle ignora l'homme-requin qui se mit à la prendre pour cible et à lui cracher son venin. Bon sang ! Est-ce que... ?

\- Je suis là.

Une main palmée s'éleva au-dessus d'une rangée de caisses éparpillées dans un coin. Puis le jeune homme-poisson se redressa et tenta se sourire maladroitement à Dana, qui fondit en larmes, soulagée.

\- Oh ! Je... Katsu ! J'ai cru que... !

Katsu s'efforçait de ne pas faire vaciller son sourire. Dans quel état aurait-elle été si elle avait assisté à tout ça ?

 _Oui, moi aussi j'ai cru que..._

 **ooOoo**

\- Ne fais pas ça, imbécile !

Katsu avait entendu la mise en garde d'Arlong, mais il était déjà lancé. Une impulsion, un coup de tête, aucune stratégie ni plan. Il n'avait juste pas su se retenir en voyant Arlong à terre à l'instar de ses lieutenants et de sa sœur. Il n'espérait rien du tout, il était seulement étreint du désir irrépressible se sentir son poing écraser la face de Casoar. Et après ? Après rien, il cognerait juste encore et encore, tant qu'il le pourrait.

Quand Casoar, sans faire mine de se retourner, avait effectué un arc de cercle de sa main au-dessus de sa tête, Katsu su que sa mort était toute proche. Il vit les visages horrifiés d'Arlong et de Cléo, qui tendait la main vers lui, alors que la griffe épaisse traçait une ligne blanche juste au niveau de sa cage thoracique.

 _Cléo, je suis désolé, je vais avoir du mal à courir avec toi après ça._

Cléo, Arlong, l'équipage, Medley, Gunther, Dana. À défaut de sa vie, ce furent ces visages qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Dana, oh Dieux des Mers, Dana ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

 _Reste évanouie encore un peu, je t'en conjure !_

Il n'avait toujours pas mal. Il était toujours en l'air. Peut-être le temps s'était-il ralenti ? La mort n'était pas un concept très pressé apparemment. Que cela lui semblait long ! Devant lui, son adversaire était encore là, de dos, le bras mortel tendu vers l'horizon dans une pose dramatique. Pourrait-il le frapper à temps ?

Katsu balança son poing droit devant. Il ne rencontra que les étincelles rouges de Cardina. Bien sûr.

Mais une autre énergie jaillissait sous ses yeux, il s'en rendait compte à présent.. Une autre force, une autre couleur.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il toucha le sol. Il restait debout, sans perdre l'équilibre. La douleur se faisait toujours attendre. Casoar l'avait-il manqué ? Impossible pourtant.

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, apparemment aussi dubitatif que lui.

\- Cardina ? interrogea-t-il seulement.

La femme rouge secoua la tête, visiblement contrariée.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi !

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Katsu n'eut pas le loisir d'être intrigué plus longtemps car à nouveau Casoar abattait sa main sur lui. Un trait blanc le sépara en deux de haut en bas, de manière parfaitement symétrique. Mais il n'y eut pas une seule goutte de sang versée. Ni plaie ni coupure. Seulement une force identique à celle que Cardina créait. Un bouclier d'énergie.

Bleu.

\- Je vois, commenta simplement Casoar à nouveau.

Il tourna alors son visage désormais fermé vers Cléo.

\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Katsu suivit son regard. Tremblante, Cléo était pétrifiée dans la même position que tout à l'heure. À quatre pattes au sol, une main tendue vers lui, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux révulsés, elle haletait bruyamment, comme si elle s'était effondrée à bout de souffle juste avant une ligne d'arrivée. Des volutes bleues s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts presque avec délicatesse, contrairement à Cardina dont la main semblait crépiter.

\- Intéressant.

Casoar promena alors son regard sur le groupe d'hommes-poissons qui gisaient tous à terre, à peine conscient mais captivés par ce phénomène. Il leva et abaissa violemment sa main plusieurs fois, vers chacun d'eux. Cette fois, les lignes blanches qu'il créait partirent vers chacune de ces victimes, comme s'il les propulsait. Katsu resta ébahi.

 _Il peut aussi attaquer à distance ? Oh non !_

Les cibles serrèrent les dents tour à tour. Chaque ligne cependant s'écrasa contre un bouclier bleu. Shirley, les lieutenants, Arlong, Katsu et les sœurs humaines, tous étaient protégés à présent.

\- Très intéressant, renchérit Casoar. Quel dommage toutefois que tu n'aies pu copier cette technique que maintenant. Si tu l'avais maîtrisée seulement un tout petit peu plus tôt, peut-être que vous auriez eu une chance. Ah mais non, bien sûr ! Que dis-je ?

Le soudain obstacle qui venait de se dresser face à lui ne semblait pas l'irriter. Au contraire, Katsu avait le sentiment qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Cardina, de son côté, avait l'air assez offusquée en revanche.

\- Hé hé hé ! Tu ne peux plus m'entendre de toutes façons, c'est ça ? ricana Casoar.

C'était peut-être vrai, Cléo ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et sa seule réaction face aux commentaires de cet homme ailé résidait dans les sifflements plus aigus que d'ordinaire au milieu de sa respiration.

Katsu secoua alors la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il était encore debout, il pouvait toujours agir. Les questions attendraient. À présent il pouvait attaquer sans crainte, il devait juste trouver le moyen de neutraliser la protection de Casoar, donc de se concentrer sur Cardina.

 _Il y a forcément un moyen !_

Il devait le trouver, même s'il n'y avait plus que lui et la volonté de Cléo. Il plia les jambes, prêt à bondir sur Cardina, juste au moment où elle pointait un doigt sur lui.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, menaça-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Si tu penses être devenu intouchable, tu te fourvoies grandement. Nous avons encore un avantage non négligeable sur vous.

Elle claqua des doigts et presque aussitôt, le troisième ennemi au masque blanc s'avança. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir révélé ses ailes, et il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ne s'était-il pas envolé quand le bateau avait été détruit ? Il tendit une main vers Medley et Dana. Medley porta alors sa main à son cou, essayant d'agripper le collier qui se resserrait lentement. Dana s'étrangla dans son état inconscient.

\- Que... ! Arrêtez ça ! hurla Katsu.

Cardina lui lança alors un sourire puant l'arrogance extasiée et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. À la place, il leva les mains en l'air en tentant de contenir sa rage. Cardina effectua un geste suffisant tout en continuant de se parer d'un air exalté et sadique. Le masque blanc baissa son bras et Katsu entendit Medley inspirer goulûment l'air et tousser.

\- Que c'est intense ! Il y a si longtemps ! N'est-ce pas, Casoar ?

L'homme acquiesça avec la même lueur dans le regard. Il traça une dernière ligne, toute fine, en direction de Cléo cette fois, sans se départir de son sourire en coin quand il vit la chair de son dos s'entailler. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Arlong qui bouillonnait de rage tout près d'elle.

\- Tout le monde sauf toi. Aucun sens d'auto-préservation. Tu n'as pas changé. C'est exactement comme ce jour-là. C'est vrai, c'est intense. C'était intense ! Inoubliable !

Comme si elle y répondait, les larmes de Cléo coulèrent enfin sur ses joues à cet instant.

\- Je pourrais presque te remercier de nous avoir offert ces nouvelles distractions ! Oh oui, ça va être superbe !

Il posa une main pile sur la blessure de Cléo et la promena sur toute sa longueur. Plus qu'une caresse, c'était un frottement.

\- Ne la... touche pas !

Au prix d'un effort spectaculaire, Arlong avait réussi à se tourner sur le côté et lançait un regard meurtrier à Casoar qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu sais, tu penses que je t'ai piqué ton joujou, mais tu inverses les rôles : je me suis si souvent amusé avec elle, c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir de l'avoir tourmentée sans mon autorisation.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il écarta soudain le tissu déchiré qui acheva de se séparer en deux avant de pendre lamentablement vers le plancher, retenu seulement par les manches encore intactes. La peau de Cléo était d'une blancheur étonnante après avoir été privée tout ce temps de lumière. Le sang qui sortait de l'entaille au niveau des lombaires coulait lentement le long de sa taille, comme si l'hémoglobine l'enlaçait de ses maigres doigts. L'odeur métallique fit tourner la tête d'Arlong qui ne put détacher ses yeux du spectacle morbide. Jamais il n'avait vu la cervelle de moineau aussi dévoilée, et soudain il en voyait presque trop. C'était aussi hypnotisant que violent et il en oublia de respirer.

Parsemés un peu partout, les vestiges de très nombreuses lignes avaient été tracés dans cette peau blanche qui aurait dû être douce et sans défauts. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé, ce que ses mains avaient toujours espéré touch...

Quoi ?

Était-ce cette pensée qui l'avait glacé tout net ? Ou bien _ça_?

\- Ne... regardez... pas...

Trois inaudibles souffles de mots sortis avec toutes les peines du monde ne furent pas suffisant, et Arlong écarquilla les yeux. Enroulé autour de sa poitrine, ce qu'il avait pris pour une brassière assez originale se révéla aux yeux de tous, dans toute sa splendeur.

 _Précieux enfant..._

Et son inutilité.

 _...gâché._

\- Elle va rentrer chez elle, enfin, triomphait Casoar. Et tout bien réfléchi, vous serez nos invités !

Il ricana encore et encore devant l'expression de l'homme-requin qui fixait sans vouloir y croire l'unique aile de Cléo, d'un bleu azur, dissimulée depuis tout ce temps sous ses vêtements partis en lambeaux.

 **ooOoo**

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, se lamenta Katsu pour lui-même.

Assis sur la lourde caisse à laquelle il était entravé, le jeune homme-poisson n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux. Il se sentait profondément inutile. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire qui n'aurait pas eu de graves conséquences ?

Dana, elle, se sentait tout aussi coupable. Une petite voix mesquine lui chuchotait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils en étaient là, qu'il y avait plus de victimes que prévu. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Arlong et ses acolytes, mais Katsu et Shirley – peut-être aussi Hachi – n'auraient pas dû se retrouver dans une telle situation. Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Quel était le but de ces gens ?

\- Dire que depuis le début, elle était l'un des leurs ! grogna la voix sombre et rancunière de Kuroobi en surveillant Cléo du coin de l'œil.

L'homme-raie avait la chance d'avoir un corps assez bien conçu pour survivre à ses blessures et récupérer un peu. Il avait bien compris, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Hachi sur l'appel de Casoar, que Cléo et cet abominable ailé se connaissaient. Il l'avait mêlée de force à la conversation en se moquant ouvertement de ses craintes. « Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? » c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et il l'avait gardée en vie, contrairement à leurs quatre malheureux frères dont les dépouilles flottaient désormais au hasard dans l'immensité de l'océan. Kuroobi avait bien senti qu'elle devait donc avoir une valeur sûre et connue pour les ailés. La prendre en otage aurait dû leur redonner un avantage, mais il s'était fait avoir.

Et maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu raison et s'était fourvoyé à la fois. Elle était des leurs, depuis le début. Et même s'ils ne l'estimaient apparemment pas, ils avaient l'air de former un semblant de clan très fermé, qui n'admettait pas de perdre un membre. Et ce, même si ce membre désirait s'affranchir.

Il ne connaissait pas les dessous de l'histoire, mais plus il y repensait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû lui ôter la vie. Quel que soit leur but avec elle, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de le leur retirer.

Et il l'aurait fait, sans aucune hésitation. Contrairement à Arlong.

Le silence qui avait accueilli sa réplique fut brisé par l'amertume de Medley.

\- Tu dis ça comme si elle avait joué un double jeu dès le départ, alors que tu ne sais rien d'elle.

Le rire jaune et dédaigneux de l'homme-poisson se transforma vite en sifflement de douleur.

\- Ah-aïe ! Tu prends toujours son parti ? Tu ne te sens pas trahie ? Je savais que les humains étaient idiots, mais à ce point... c'est pour ça que vous êtes faibles !

Katsu se réveilla à cet instant.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! À nous tous ! Tu ne peux pas faire semblant de...

\- Toi, le petit traître, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! coupa Kuroobi d'une voix hargneuse qui claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Katsu eut un mouvement de recul et tenta vainement de défendre à nouveau son amie mais, plus rapide, Medley fusilla l'homme-poisson du regard et lui lança une grimace vengeresse.

\- Rappelle-moi ta race déjà ? T'es un homme-raie je crois, hein ? Ça doit être pour ça que t'as une parfaite tête de cul !

Shirley laissa échapper une exclamation indignée, Dana se détourna pour dissimuler un petit rire nerveux et Kuroobi fixa Medley avec un regard de tueur qu'elle soutint sans vaciller.

\- Comme je le disais, tu ne sais rien d'elle !

Elle baissa les yeux vers la forme tremblante de sa sœur et elle s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Mais moi, j'en sais assez pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait absolument pas que ça se sache.

En observant Medley, en l'écoutant parler, Dana se souvint soudain des écrits de Cléo. Les écrits que seule Medley avait lus et qu'elle avait brûlé. Des choses qui, vraisemblablement, ne devaient absolument pas exister.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir trahie ! Et vous, ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Je crois que si.

Arlong essayait manifestement de se redresser et Shirley s'empressa de l'aider. Elle l'adossa contre le mur et l'homme-requin grimaça de devoir compter sur son aide juste pour ça. Il ne lui accorda aucun remerciement et fixa aussi durement que possible la forme inanimée de Cléo.

\- J'aime autant en savoir le plus possible maintenant que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau.

Ça ne lui faisait manifestement pas plaisir d'avoir à formuler les choses ainsi, et Medley fut encore moins enchantée.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Ben fallait l'écouter quand elle vous a dit de fuir ! Mais bien sûr, toi avec ta grande gueule, t'as pas été capable d'assimiler le message ! Alors maintenant c'est génial, on s'est trouvé un ennemi commun, on va devoir s'allier si ça se trouve ! On va peut-être même oublier tout ce que tu nous as fait, c'est super ! Ça me débecte rien que d'y penser !

Elle commençait à retrouver son acidité et semblait bien décidée à en user, surtout maintenant que l'homme-requin se rapprochait du stade de légume. Celui-ci lui montra les dents, un éclair rouge dangereux dans les yeux.

\- Le sentiment est partagé. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, tu es morte !

\- Essaye donc, espèce de...

Un cri strident coupa net leur échange alors que Cléo se redressait d'un seul coup, ses yeux grands ouverts revenus à la normale et vibrant de panique. Elle regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre ne lui saute dessus.

\- Il est où ? Il est où !

\- Calme-toi Cléo, ça va aller ! tenta Medley. Qui ça ?

\- Casoar ! Il était là ! Il me... il me...

Elle haletait, cherchait désespérément du secours dans les prunelles de sa sœur qui failli perdre le contrôle des traits de son visage et grimacer de chagrin. Les lignes que Cléo lui avait adressées lui revinrent en tête. Casoar. Jamais Cléo n'avait mentionné son nom, mais à présent Medley savait qu'il était question de lui dans ces pages.

 _Il suffit de tracer une ligne._

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'était pas là pour l'instant, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais cet homme qui avait maintenant un nom et un visage, il renforçait la scène caché dans les écrits, lui donnait vie de façon terrifiante. Ça avait été réel, c'était vraiment arrivé.

 _Quelle horreur !_

\- Il n'est pas là. Et de toutes façons je vais le buter !

Cléo tourna ses yeux vers Arlong qui serrait les dents, une expression déterminée et sanguinaire peinte sur le visage. Il scellait cette promesse dans son regard et dans sa volonté d'acier. Cléo n'en fut que plus bouleversée lorsqu'elle se souvint de son état.

\- Si seulement, murmura-t-elle dans un faible souffle.

Arlong la foudroya alors du regard.

 _Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça !_

\- Au moment venu, regarde-moi bien !

La jeune femme ne put rien répondre. Puis elle frissonna et réalisa que son haut était déchiré. Et aux yeux de tous, son aile était dévoilée. Elle eut alors un mouvement de recul et couvrit du mieux possible ses plumes bleues tandis que, comme étreinte par la honte, l'aile se resserrait toujours plus fort autour d'elle comme si elle voulait l'écraser.

\- V-vous l'avez vue... il fallait pas... pas ça...

Son regard s'affola à nouveau et tomba sur un gilet au sol. Elle se précipita dessus et réussit à s'en emparer, la chaîne à ses chevilles suffisamment longue pour le lui permettre. Elle le passa le plus vite possible et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut avant de s'entourer de ses bras.

\- Ça sert à rien de la cacher, on sait qu'elle est là maintenant ! railla Kuroobi.

Cléo se contenta de gémir et essaya de rentrer sa forme recroquevillée à l'intérieur même du mur. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais c'était une tâche très ardue, surtout qu'à nouveau elle sentait une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Casoar l'avait marquée, encore. Tout allait recommencer, encore, comme avant. Ne pas y penser, surtout pas !

Elle se concentra sur le gilet. Il était noir et couvert de traces de peintures. La marque de Dana, un jour qu'elle avait été sollicitée par Medley pour donner à son vêtement une touche originale.

\- Je me disais que tu en aurais besoin, précisa Medley qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas grelotter contre les chaînes froides. De rien.

Luttant contre les souvenirs, les angoisses et la tristesse, Cléo inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de gratitude. Elle se sentait nettement mieux comme ça.

Un raclement de gorge de fit entendre et Cléo leva les yeux vers Shirley qui l'observait avec droiture.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je pense que mon frère a raison pour une fois.

\- Comment ça pour une fois ? rétorqua celui-ci.

\- Il va nous falloir un minimum d'explications, tant que nous sommes encore tous ensemble et plus ou moins au calme, continua Shirley en ignorant l'interruption. Même si c'est dur pour vous, je suis désolée, mais il faut nous en dire plus.

Arlong leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle peut nous raconter n'importe quoi !

La sirène eut alors une grimace passablement agacée.

\- Mon royaume pour une pipe ! Il faut au moins ça pour te supporter ! Tu feras ce que tu voudras de ce qu'elle dira ! Maintenant reste tranquille, bon sang !

Il était rare de voir Shirley jurer, et Medley ne put cacher sa satisfaction en voyant Arlong grommeler dans sa barbe. Il devenait si tentant de le provoquer davantage quand il ne pouvait rien faire !

\- Madame Shirley, je vais essayer, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Et bien, par la raison pour laquelle ils vous recherchaient.

Cléo resta un moment silencieuse avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Ça... c'est parce que je suis _leur seul espoir_.

Arlong eut un rictus cynique.

\- Ah ! Au vu de comment ils te traitent, tu fais un piètre messie !

L'humaine acquiesça.

\- Je suis d'accord. En fait ce n'est même pas sûr, il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois un échec.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

\- Arlong, pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne peux pas te _taire_?

Cléo, cependant, se sentit étrange à cet instant. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment que l'homme-requin ne la traiterait pas différemment s'il apprenait toute l'histoire. Il n'aurait pas pitié d'elle, il ne la rejetterait pas plus qu'il tentait de le faire jusqu'alors. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais cela la rassura inexplicablement. Elle se surprit même à sourire.

\- Casoar, Cardina, peut-être même ma mère Orcheïde et tous ceux qui sont nés avec des ailes. Ils se vantent d'être au-dessus de tout, encore plus que vous, c'est dire ! Et ils sont même encore plus dangereux. Mais...

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une vague de tristesse monta dans sa gorge. Le regret se mêla avec une sorte de plaisir vengeur.

\- J'espère vraiment que je ne suis qu'un échec, vraiment. Car à ce moment-là, ils ne se gausseront plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et considéra cette possibilité. Sous le gilet de Medley, son aile frémit d'espérance.

\- A ce moment-là, ce peuple va disparaître.

 **ooOoo**

Cléo tombait pour la énième fois. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle pratiquait, depuis combien de temps elle ratait ses mouvements. Elle avait mal au crâne, affreusement. Mais Orcheïde, enveloppée dans un kimono et la recouvrant de son ombre, avait toujours le regard aussi inflexible et sévère.

\- Recommence.

Cléo, son corps tremblant, serra les dents et se releva en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle respirait le même air qu'Orcheïde, mais jamais cette femme n'avait eu de geste tendre envers elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait autorisée à l'appeler « maman » ou même « mère ». elle n'était que le guide, non, le but à atteindre, la personne à imiter. À la perfection.

\- J'ai réussi, disait-elle. J'ai été la seule à réussir. Alors si tu deviens comme moi, tu réussiras à ton tour. Maintenant efface-moi ce visage disgracieux et fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Son père n'était pas là. Elles étaient seules. Cléo aurait voulu qu'Orcheïde soit un peu comme son père, elle voulait son attention, son amour. Juste un tout petit peu, ça suffirait. Si elle réussissait, si elle se rapprochait ne serait-ce que d'un cran de son niveau, le visage de cette femme s'illuminerait-il ? Y verrait-elle un jour une trace de fierté ? L'appellerait-elle sa fille ? Accepterait-elle d'être une mère ?

Plus que tout le reste, c'était ce qui poussait Cléo à serrer le petit caillou dans sa main. Elle avait mémorisé le mouvement qu'Orcheïde lui avait montré. Il était imprimé dans son cerveau, une seule fois avait suffi. Elle inspira à fond, visa la cible en face d'elle et prit son élan. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et la technique explosa dans son esprit avec une puissance qui envahit tous ses sens et enflamma ses nerfs. C'était comme si elle avait été isolée des années durant dans le noir et que soudain on la mettait de force face à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. La douleur était sans doute bien pire que ça et s'accaparait tout son être. Cléo cria et balança le caillou au hasard sans le moindre effet, à bout de force, et retomba au sol, ses mains compressant son crâne.

\- Recommence.

Cela faisait des heures, ça empirait de plus en plus.

\- J'y arrive p...

\- Recommence, répéta Orcheïde, imperturbable devant cette boule pitoyable.

Cléo se couvrit les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir, elle voulait rester dans le noir.

\- J'ai trop mal !

Elle sentit la main d'Orcheïde qui se refermait sur son bras telles les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Son petit corps fut tiré vers le haut, remit sans douceur sur ses pieds et le caillou lui fut arraché des mains.

\- Je te montre encore une fois. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais si ça lui permettait d'avoir quelques secondes de répit, Cléo n'allait certainement pas protester. Orcheïde se tourna vers la cible et, sans le moindre signe d'inconfort, révulsa ses yeux à son tour et lança la pierre en un geste ample et élégant. Un battement d'aile plus tard et l'objectif volait en éclat sous l'impact. Puis Orcheïde agita sa main qui s'enroula d'une énergie argentée et la cible se reconstituait parfaitement, comme neuve.

\- Destruction et reconstruction. À toi.

Cléo avait encore trop mal et ne put retenir un gémissement. Orcheïde soupira de dépit. Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère, mais afficher sans cesse sa déception était une seconde nature pour elle.

\- Je conçois très bien que tu n'es pas totalement à blâmer. Tu portes les gènes de ton père qui n'est qu'un simple humain étranger à notre peuple. Mais tu as en toi aussi l'héritage privilégié du clan des Mockingbird. Dois-je te rappeler en quoi les Mockingbird sont spéciaux ici ?

Cléo essaya de se souvenir à travers la migraine qui la lançait.

\- Parce que... parce qu'ils peuvent se moquer des caté... capé... ca-pa-ci-tés des autres ?

Elle espéra de tout son être qu'elle avait retenu le bon mot. Si elle devait ressembler à cette femme, elle devait apprendre par cœur sa façon de parler.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Cléo eut un vertige et lutta pour ne pas tomber. Tenir, tenir, il fallait tenir.

\- Parce que nous pouvons tout imiter.

\- Exactement. Chaque ailé possède une capacité qui lui est propre, et il est très difficile pour eux d'en assimiler une autre. Pour nous, cependant, c'est très simple. Notre capacité d'imitation dépasse de très loin les leurs. Nous pouvons tout maîtriser, en un clin d'œil, notre champ de possibilités s'étend à l'infini. Nous sommes en haut de la pyramide, tu dois y faire honneur, et ce malgré ton sang mêlé.

Comme Cléo semblait vraiment sur le point de fondre en larmes, Orcheïde soupira de nouveau de la même manière, sans faire transparaître de remords ni de pitié. Elle changea donc de stratégie.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que certains étaient assez mesquins avec toi. C'est parce que tu ne maîtrises rien du tout. Ils jalousent notre clan depuis toujours, alors ils en profitent. Si tu parvins à dompter cette technique de destruction, tu pourras te défendre et ils arrêteront. Définitivement. Tu comprends ?

Cléo pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais ça va leur faire mal !

Au vu de l'état de la cible quelques minutes auparavant, il était évident que c'était une analyse bien trop innocente pour décrire la finalité, mais Orcheïde éluda ce détail.

\- Et alors ?

Son ton implacable avait le don de pétrifier Cléo et ses pensées. Mais l'image de son père était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Sais-tu ce qu'est l'empathie Cléo ?_

\- P-papa dit qu'il ne faut pas, parvint-elle juste à sortir.

\- Ah... « papa, papa, papa ». Et bien _papa_ se trompe, parce que _papa_ ne comprend pas.

Cléo non plus ne comprenait pas.

\- Mam... Orcheïde, pourquoi il ne comprend pas ?

Ce n'était pas sa vraie question, elle aurait voulu demander « qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ne pas vouloir faire de mal ? » ou « pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ? ». Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, ce serait Orcheïde qui n'aurait pas compris.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas comme nous. Il est libre du mal qui nous ronge.

Un mal ?

\- Tu es malade ?

Il y eut un instant fulgurant durant lequel le visage stoïque et lisse d'Orcheïde se décomposa et le cœur de l'enfant bondit. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Cléo fut soulagée au-delà des mots lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son père. Elle se détourna au plus vite de sa mère et courut se jeter dans ses bras. L'homme partit d'un grand rire et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

\- Aaaah ! Comment ça va, ma petite princesse ?

\- Je suis pas une princesse !

\- C'est sûr, commenta froidement Orcheïde.

Le père déposa sa fille à terre et offrit un énorme sourire à sa compagne, complètement inconscient des dessous du commentaire.

\- Oh je suis bête, j'oublie toujours qu'elle n'aime pas ça ! Ah ah ! Bon, qu'est-ce vous faisiez ?

\- Des choses au-delà de ta compréhension. Enfin, faisons une pause.

Loin de se vexer, il approcha Orcheïde et lui colla une bise rapide sur la tempe. Elle frissonna légèrement et cligna des yeux devant son air épanoui.

\- Il va y avoir un orage ce soir ! déclara-t-il, totalement enjoué. Tu voudras le regarder avec moi ?

Un cours instant, Cléo crut qu'Orcheïde lui avait jeté un petit coup d'œil, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle aurait pu avoir rêvé.

\- Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, alors un peu plus un peu moins...

\- Super ! J'ai hâte !

Cléo n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait se permettre de respirer à nouveau. Elle avait encore en tête l'expression de sa mère qui refusait de s'en aller. C'était vraiment comme si elle avait mis le pied sur un territoire interdit, qu'on la maintenait en joue, mais que c'était trop important pour renoncer et s'enfuir.

Alors, malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse que son père parvenait à instaurer au sein de leur étrange famille, Cléo ne parvint pas à se laisser contaminer cette fois-ci. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre.

Si elle comprenait, sans doute pourrait-elle faire plus d'efforts et gagner quelque chose de sa mère.

\- Ah... soupira encore Orcheïde. On reprendra demain alors. Rentrons.

Sur le chemin du retour, Cléo qui marchait derrière eux, surprenait son père murmurer à l'oreille de sa compagne en lui caressant tantôt le dos, tantôt l'épaule. Orcheïde ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher et si elle lui répondait sa voix était extrêmement basse, et elle continuait de regarder droit devant elle. À un moment, le père jeta à sa fille un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, lui sourit doucement et revint à Orcheïde.

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux. Je pense qu'elle doit savoir.

Au loin le tonnerre gronda discrètement, mais ce fut suffisant pour masquer la réponse de cette femme. Mais l'ample kimono qui la recouvrait tremblotait, signe que ses ailes réagissaient.

\- D'accord, murmurait-t-il. Ça va aller.

Il n'y eut rien de plus mais, pour la première fois, Cléo eut la sensation que sa mère avait besoin d'être réconfortée mais qu'elle n'avait juste pas le droit de le montrer. Pour la première fois, Cléo eut mal pour Orcheïde.

Plus tard, alors que l'orage s'approchait de plus en plus, son père entraînait Cléo à part et s'agenouillait en face d'elle. Il étudia son visage et dut voir qu'elle était encore troublée, alors il posa sa main sur sa joue et choisit d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Ta mère n'est pas malade à proprement parler, commença-t-il. C'est à la fois moins grave et plus grave que ça. Elle n'aime juste pas évoquer cette période de l'histoire, personne n'aime le faire.

\- L'histoire ?

Son père acquiesça.

\- Je vais te la raconter, mais s'il-te-plaît, essaye de ne pas en vouloir à ta mère. Je sais qu'elle est dure parfois – souvent – mais on l'a façonnée ainsi.

\- Façonnée ?

\- On a placé beaucoup trop d'espoir et de pression sur elle. Elle a fait de son mieux pour répondre à leurs attentes, tenir son statut. Et elle a réussi, mais en même temps, beaucoup considèrent qu'elle a aussi échoué.

Cléo fronça les sourcils et son front se plissa.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'embrouille plus qu'autre chose. J'espère que tu comprendras mieux une fois l'histoire terminée.

Il la pris sur ses genoux et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Il y a longtemps, alors que ta mère était à peine plus grande que toi, les ailés ont amené quelqu'un sur cette île. Cette personne était un homme désarmé et impuissant qui venait de perdre toute sa famille. Il était le seul à avoir survécu, parce qu'on en avait décidé ainsi. Il avait été choisi pour vivre et pour être témoin de tout.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Les ailés, le peuple de ta mère, ce sont eux qui lui avait fait subir ça, et ils ne lui accordaient toujours aucun répit. Il est normal qu'il ait voulu se venger, tu ne crois pas ?

Cléo passa alors ses bras autour de son père à son tour. Elle comprenait, elle imaginait la tristesse de cet homme. Si on lui enlevait son père, alors elle aussi...

\- Moi même, j'aurais sans doute agi comme lui si j'avais été à sa place et si j'avais pu. Même si cela aurait touché les innocents. Même s'il est possible que cela te touche un jour aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es triste, papa ?

Il lui caressa le dos.

\- Je suis triste pour toi, pour ta mère et tous ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Et pour cet homme qui a souffert injustement. Il a tant souffert qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour le pardon dans son cœur, alors il s'est servi de ce qu'il connaissait pour se venger.

Dans le ciel, les nuages se mirent à flasher discrètement, comme s'ils pulsaient. Comme si quelqu'un là-haut se réveillait et commençait à se mettre en colère.

\- Il était de faible constitution, complètement brisé physiquement et mentalement, mais il lui restait ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il venait d'une île en bas, qui flottait sur la mer – je t'ai déjà parlé de la mer, tu t'en souviens ? – et où l'on pratiquait des coutumes très anciennes en lien avec l'énergie du monde. En offrant quelque chose aux esprits qu'ils vénéraient, ils obtenaient quelque chose en retour. On appellent souvent ces gens des sorciers, moi je les appelle des shamans. Et ce shaman-là, en se servant de la vie de ses semblables qui avaient été tués, a imploré la puissance en laquelle il croyait pour maudire ses ennemis.

À cet instant les rouages commencèrent à tourner dans la tête de l'enfant. Une malédiction, un mal ?

\- Comment il les a maudit ?

\- Ceux qui étaient là disent qu'il n'a fait que réciter une incantation incompréhensible que personne n'a pris au sérieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ce charabia ? Nous foudroyer peut-être ? » Personne ne croyait que ça marcherait ou que ça aurait un quelconque impact sur eux. Mais le shaman a calmement répondu : « Votre peuple disparaîtra un jour, car la vie ne pourra plus se créer en aucun de vous ».

\- La vie ?

Son père acquiesça.

\- Les ailés auraient pu se défendre contre une attaque, rire de toute tentative, mais personne ne peut lutter contre un mal qui ronge de l'intérieur. Pour que la vie se perpétue, il faut pouvoir l'enfanter. Retire cette possibilité à un peuple et il s'éteindra inexorablement.

\- Inexo... ?

\- À coup sûr, je veux dire. Ainsi, à partir de ce moment-là, tous les ailés ont été maudits et sont devenus stériles, incapables de concevoir un enfant. Ils ont alors commencé à mesurer la gravité de la situation. Ils ont laissé le shaman en vie et l'on torturé pour qu'il annule le sort, ou pour qu'il leur donne la solution. Mais l'homme n'a jamais cédé, même aujourd'hui encore.

\- Il... il est encore en vie ?

\- Oui. Quelque part sur cette île. Aujourd'hui encore, les ailés cherchent à obtenir une réponse de sa part. Ou ils se vengent. Mais en vérité...

Il s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. Il huma l'air chargé d'humidité et écouta les premières gouttes de pluie tomber.

\- En vérité, reprit-il, il leur a donné une réponse. Il y a bien une solution capable de les délivrer de ce mal. Il l'avait prévu. Peut-être voulait-il laisser une chance à ceux qui le méritaient. Ou bien il voulait les regarder chercher encore et encore, se dépatouiller avec cette seule lueur d'espoir. Ça le réjouissait au plus haut point car il savait qu'ils n'atteindraient sans doute jamais la réponse, qu'ils en étaient incapables. Jamais ils ne réussiraient à l'entendre.

\- L'entendre ?

Le premier éclair tomba au loin.

\- Le plus beau son du monde.

Cléo resta un moment silencieuse, à remuer ses petits doigts.

\- Alors pour briser la malédiction il faut... entendre le plus beau son du monde ?

Était-ce pour cela qu'on la menaçait sans cesse avec ça ? Qu'on voulait qu'elle l'entende ?

Alors que son père acquiesçait sans rien dire, le regard toujours tourné vers le ciel, il y eu un « poc » dans le pièce à côté. Cléo regarda par dessus l'épaule de son père pour voir Orcheïde penchée au-dessus la table de la cuisine, tenant toujours du bout des doigts le bol qu'elle venait de poser sur la table. Puis, sortant de transe, elle se déplaça et disparut de son champ de vision. Cléo fronça alors les sourcils. Cette femme avait à peine plus de son âge quand c'était arrivé. Les engrenages dans sa tête s'étaient mis à grincer.

\- Mais... Orcheïde n'est pas ma mère alors ?

Pourtant elles se ressemblaient tellement ! Son père émit alors un tout petit rire, pas joyeux mais plutôt fier. Fier de voir qu'elle parvenait à le suivre un petit peu.

\- Si. Elle l'est.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, la voix d'Orcheïde leur parvint.

\- Parce que j'ai réussi, moi.

Bizarrement, il y avait plus d'amertume qu'autre chose dans sa voix.

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer, on m'a considérée comme étant l'élue.

Non, c'était pire. Presque du dégoût.

\- Et toi, tu dois réussir à ton tour. Tu dois faire mieux que moi. Mieux que donner naissance à...

Un autre éclair flasha et la foudre tomba tout près. Cléo sursauta et son père l'étreignit de plus belle.

\- Ça commence ! Viens vite Orcheïde !

Alors qu'ils regardaient la pluie violente tomber et les éclairs fuser de partout, Cléo n'osa pas une seule fois tourner son regard vers sa mère.

 **ooOoo**

\- Les ailes sont un peu considérées comme le rang, parfois directement comme l'âme, car elles réagissent physiquement aux émotions de leur hôte. Alors moi, quand je suis née avec seulement une aile, j'ai été considérée comme une sous-personne, un gâchis.

 _Surtout par Orcheïde._

\- Même si j'ai pu venir au monde, je suis peut-être touchée moi aussi. Et si c'est le cas, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

 _Elle ne le supportera pas. Elle a tout fait pour que je lui ressemble, pour que je suive son chemin. Si elle devait avoir fait tout ça pour rien... je n'aurais pas d'autre chance._

\- Je...

Cléo regarda ses mains. L'espoir qu'ils avaient tous fondé en elle reposait peut-être exclusivement sur du vide. Et tout cela sans qu'on lui laisse le choix, sans qu'ils ne cherchent une autre solution. Ils avaient décidé _qu'elle_ serait la solution. Tel était le désir d'Orcheïde.

\- Mais, intervint Shirley, si Orcheïde a pu vous mettre au monde, si elle a réussi et a été délivrée, ce serait plutôt elle leur seul espoir.

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- En théorie oui. Le problème c'est qu'après ma naissance, elle a refusé de porter ce fardeau plus longtemps. Et celui qui peut la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas n'est pas encore de ce monde. Mais en fait...

Elle grimaça.

\- Après la mort de mon père, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait essayé de nouveau... avec d'autres hommes... d'autres ailés... mais ça n'a pas marché. Au final il n'y a eu que moi, ils ont dû s'en contenter.

Shirley grimaça à son tour, dégoûtée.

\- Mais... elle n'a pas pu expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait ou entendu pour redevenir libre ?

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'on lui a demandé. Mais entendre le plus beau son du monde ne s'explique pas. Et puis...

 _C'est la subjectivité. Ce sera différent pour chaque personne._

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Au final, ils ne vont pas chercher à savoir si je peux entendre ce son ou pas, ça ne les intéresse pas vraiment puisque personne ne comprend ce que c'est. Ils veulent surtout vérifier si je suis contaminée moi aussi. Tant que ce n'est pas confirmé, je n'ai pas le droit de disparaître.

Arlong émit alors un grognement. Il s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, il estimait que cela suffisait.

\- En somme, si tu es maudite, tu mourras.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et si tu ne l'es pas...

Cléo ferma les yeux et réprima un frisson.

\- Je ne veux pas y penser.

L'homme-requin non plus ne voulait pas y penser. S'il avait pu, il aurait serré les poings de toutes ses forces. Ça l'énervait de voir que ça le touchait. Alors qu'il affrontait de plus en plus cette facette de ses désirs, il aurait tout fait pour la repousser encore et encore. Cette facette, il pouvait le reconnaître, pas l'accepter !

\- Tu as un bel avenir en perspective, dis-moi ! railla-t-il.

Cléo eut un amer sourire en coin et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur.

\- Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation.

 _C'est bien pour ça que mon père voulait à tout prix que je m'enfuis de là._

 _Mais maintenant, j'y retourne._

\- Et nous ? Qu'attendent-ils de nous ? On ne va pas servir de cobayes géniteurs j'espère ?

Arlong avait lâché ça sans véritablement être sérieux, mais au vu de la folie de la situation, cette possibilité ne lui sembla tout à coup plus aussi absurde. Il perdit son sourire et pâlit considérablement sous l'œil silencieux de Cléo.

\- Sérieusement ?! hurla-t-il alors que les visages de ses lieutenants se décomposaient d'horreur à leur tour.

\- Bien sûr que non ! finit par les rassurer Cléo en supprimant un rire amusé et nerveux. Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à ça.

L'homme-requin retrouva son œillade perçante.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton passablement menaçant.

Cléo leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Mais tout de même !

 _Un coup il est effrayé par la possibilité d'avoir un rôle à jouer là-dedans, un coup il se vexe comme un pou parce qu'on ne risque pas de s'intéresser à lui ? Il faudrait savoir !_

\- En gros, les ailés se prennent pour l'élite, et n'acceptent pas ce qui ne leur ressemble pas.

Medley intervint à ce moment-là et désigna Arlong du menton.

\- T'inquiète, je crois qu'il s'y retrouve un peu, là !

\- _Donc_ , poursuivit Cléo avant qu'Arlong ne puisse riposter, au sommet de leur pyramide, il y a les ailés. En dessous il y a les humains. Et encore en dessous il y a les hommes-poissons qui sont, excusez-moi, ex-æquo avec les animaux. Ce n'est pas flatteur mais c'est comme ça qu'ils pensent – ils, pas moi ! – et donc, il n'y a aucune chance pour que, _de leur point de vue_ , ils s'abaissent à vous utiliser ainsi.

Le rictus contrit d'Arlong lui signala qu'il acceptait la réponse sans parvenir toutefois à la digérer facilement.

\- Et toi, tu es placée où ? parla Hachi pour la première fois, par pure curiosité.

Cléo haussa les épaules. Certainement pas au sommet en tout cas. Elle baissa les yeux. Même si elle était parvenue à vomir les grandes lignes de son passé, cela restait éprouvant. Elle choisit donc de rester silencieuse pour respirer un peu.

\- Enfin, peu importe pourquoi on a été _invité_ , maugréa Arlong en reniflant avec mépris. Ce n'est certainement pas pour nous offrir du rhum. De toutes façons, quand j'aurais récupéré, on leur rendra la monnaie de leur pièce ! En parlant de ça, on prendra leur pognon aussi !

\- Arlong... commença Shirley tristement.

\- Quoi ?

Le ton de l'homme-requin n'admettait aucun commentaire. La lueur dans son regard était inflexible, parlait d'elle-même.

 _Tu verras, ça se passera comme je l'ai dit, peu importe comment ! N'en doute pas !_

Personne n'osa le contester, par crainte ou par pitié – ou par désintérêt, comme Medley – et Cléo se mordit la lèvre. Elle redoutait la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en vie. Mais elle n'osa pas le dire. En fait, Medley s'en chargea pour elle.

\- En attendant, nous allons servir de moyen de pression, c'est ça ?

Dans l'ombre, Katsu releva la tête.

\- De moyen de pression ?

\- Même si c'était Cléo qu'ils recherchaient, Mister Taré Fini et Miss Rouge Pétante ne nous ont pas tuées Dana et moi, alors qu'ils auraient pu. Ce n'était clairement pas par pitié ni bienveillance. Donc on allait leur servir vivantes. En tant qu'otages. Cléo va être obligées de faire comme ils l'entendent, totalement, si elle valorise nos vies. En somme, c'est logique qu'ils vous aient épargnés vous aussi. Plus les moyens de pression sont nombreux, moins la personne prise au piège aura d'issues.

Arlong fixa alors Cléo qui gardait toujours les yeux au sol, dans le vague. Est-ce qu'elle les entendait encore seulement ? En tout cas elle restait aussi immobile qu'un arbre un jour sans vent. L'homme-requin eut un sourire ironique. Il concevait très bien que ces immondes ailés auraient pu effectivement avoir ce raisonnement, mais il restait un tortionnaire, comme elle lui avait si bien dit lors de leur dernière discussion à Skéolia. Que sa sécurité et celle de ses hommes constituent un moyen de pression pour elle lui paraissait risible et absurde.

Mais c'était Cléo, après tout. Une véritable cervelle de moineau, avec un pois chiche dans la tête. Et un océan de bonté dans l'âme. Un océan malmené dans tous les sens par une terrible tempête.

 _Et dire qu'ils disent qu'elle n'a qu'une demie-âme à cause de son aile unique !_

Pour la première fois, Arlong eut réellement envie d'être du côté de Cléo. Pas par amitié, plaisir ou même devoir, mais simplement pour se donner une raison supplémentaire d'être contre Casoar et les autres. Pour avoir une occasion de plus à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, trouver un moyen de l'approcher lentement et comprendre comment le tuer. Pour les rares indices qu'il pourrait obtenir de Cléo pour parvenir à ses fins. Et par respect pour elle aussi. Un petit peu.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit proche d'elle, un petit peu plus, car elle perdait l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle. Elle ne vivait pas dans un cocon depuis l'enfance. Comme lui, elle avait traversé des moments difficiles, assez pour en faire des cauchemars encore aujourd'hui. Et elle avait réussi à s'extirper de cette routine pour pouvoir vivre comme elle l'entendait.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que respecter cela.

Mais contrairement à lui, elle avait voulu oublier, fuir, faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas exister au lieu d'affronter le problème. Et ça restait une preuve de faiblesse pour lui. Lui n'avait pas tourné le dos, il avait regardé les artisans de la mort en face et avait su tenir ses positions. Il avait su rester grand et ferme comme un rempart, acéré et tranchant comme une épée. Et plus que tout, déterminé à en finir.

Comme il en finirait avec Casoar, Cardina et le reste du nid.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Arlong ne quittait toujours pas Cléo des yeux. Le gilet de Medley qu'elle portait camouflait à la perfection l'aile en dessous. Il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, même lorsqu'elle avait porté des vêtements plus légers. Son aile devait vraiment être enroulée autour de sa poitrine ou de sa taille avec force, comme si la cervelle de moineau avait voulu la faire fusionner directement dans sa chair. Depuis combien d'année ? Plus de dix ans ? Durant tout ce temps, elle vivait ainsi. Et personne n'avait jamais rien découvert. Même pas lui.

Un souvenir sauta soudain hors de l'obscurité et enfonça brutalement les portes de sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, ils étaient dans la forêt, lui et elle. Cléo dormait, il installait les escaméras. Dieux des Mers, cela paraissait remonter à si loin ! Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Taisa. Ce nom résonna en lui. Il l'avait oublié, cet être si cher aux yeux de cette binoclarde. Puis il l'avait provoquée, il s'était servi de ce nom. Elle avait riposté. Il avait répondu avec une joie mauvaise.

Il l'avait attirée contre lui sans douceur. Oui, c'était vrai ! Il avait testé son dégoût, avait touché ses cheveux, sa main était ensuite descendue sur sa nuque... et elle l'avait supplié à ce moment-là d'arrêter. Il avait cru que c'était par pur écœurement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il la touche plus. Mais en fait, n'était-ce pas parce que, s'il avait continué, il l'aurait senti ? Peu importait sa dissimulation, sa main aurait détecté une anomalie, sans aucun doute. Et il aurait tout découvert.

Elle avait eu si peur ce jour-là...

Les images s'estompèrent et la sale face pâle et triomphante de Casoar apparut à la place. Puis la peau blanche de Cléo, couverte de cicatrices.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu peur.

Il garda toutes ces pensées pour lui-même, garda la même expression stoïque et sévère alors qu'il continuait de scruter son visage. Pas une seule fois il ne se détourna.

 _Oui, c'est sûr. À ce moment-là, regarde-moi bien._

 **ooOoo**

La trappe qui menait au pont s'ouvrit d'un seul coup avec un grand bruit et l'espace s'éclaira brutalement, un rail de lumière vive mais froide projetant un carré scintillant sur les lattes de la cale. Dana émit un gémissement et Medley frissonna. Cléo serra la base du gilet de ses mains tremblantes en retenant son souffle. Les hommes-poissons fixèrent l'ouverture avec méfiance, tendus et alertes. Shirley passa les bras autour de son frère pour y trouver du réconfort et essayer de lui en donner. Ils savaient tous, à l'atmosphère particulièrement froide qui empoisonnait l'air, que les deux ailés étaient juste au-dessus d'eux, leur présence ignoble pourrissant l'air. Le silence rajoutait encore une épaisse couche de malaise à cette lourde ambiance.

Puis ils virent d'abord les chaussures noires et polies de Casoar flotter dans l'air et descendre de plus en plus, faisant apparaître au fur et à mesure son corps entier. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dérouler l'échelle de corde. En terme d'entrée, il avait bien soigné sa prestation. Son sourire suffisant et tout fier de lui sembla flasher dans ce halo de lumière et le jeu d'ombres sur sa personne donna à son apparition une allure démoniaque.

\- Bien bien, mes humbles invités ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Il regardait autour de lui, lentement, scrutant tour à tour les visages de chacun. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Cléo, qui ne parvint pas à soutenir ses prunelles vides et froides, et sur Arlong qu'il gratifia d'un sourire de pur plaisir vicieux.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas hésité à changer de position pour te mettre plus à l'aise, lança-t-il en guise de première pique.

Il ricana lorsqu'Arlong, serrant les dents, lui cracha au visage par les yeux. L'homme-requin sentit les bras de sa sœur se refermer un peu plus sur lui. Elle était à deux doigt de trembler mais parvenait à défier leur ennemi en silence. Lui aussi devait continuer à se battre. Alors ses lèvres se contorsionnèrent et s'étirèrent avec difficulté en un sourire forcé.

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta santé, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va vite décliner dans un futur proche.

Casoar eut une sorte de tic nerveux juste sous son œil et, en un geste fluide, il sortit du revers de sa veste un mouchoir en soie qu'il appliqua sur son nez.

\- Quelle sollicitude ! Je suivrai ce conseil et irai consulter un soigneur, c'est plus sage en effet. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais m'avoir refilé une maladie rien qu'en conversant avec moi.

Ils continuaient de se fixer en se renvoyant un sourire pleinement hypocrite, leur regard parfaitement assortis aux auras qui émanaient d'eux.

 _Je vais tellement te buter !_

Puis, sans éloigner le morceau de tissus de son visage, l'ailé eut un semblant de haut-le-cœur, feignant d'être vraiment indisposé, et plongea la main dans une large poche de son lourd manteau marron. Il révéla aux yeux de tous un petit escargophone et le mit bien en évidence au creux de sa main déformée.

\- Y aurait-il quelqu'un dans ce banc de poiscailles qui reconnaîtrait cette petite chose, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais l'atmosphère parlait d'elle-même. Bien sûr qu'ils le reconnaissaient. C'était l'escargophone qu'avait emporté le groupe d'éclaireurs avec eux, lors de leur tout dernier voyage. La dernière fois qu'ils s'en étaient servi avait été pour demander de l'aide, terrorisés comme des enfants. Et à présent ce dispositif tenait dans la main de celui qui leur avait ôté la vie de façon si ignoble, et qui regardait tout le monde de haut en se gaussant. Dans ce silence, la rancœur à son encontre était terriblement palpable.

\- Étrange appareil que voilà, commenta Casoar avec quelques intonations bien placées pour faire chanter sa voix. Nous en avons pas de semblables sur notre île.

Si Cléo ne leur avait pas expliqué que les ailes réagissaient aux émotions de leurs hôtes, ils auraient été dupé par la curiosité et l'excitation qu'il mettait dans ses mots. Mais dans son dos, rien ne bougeait, le désintérêt était total. Tout n'était qu'imitation, comme s'il ne savait vivre autrement.

\- Enfin, nous n'en avons pas l'utilité après tout. Mais avant que nous ne nous en débarrassions, vous avez bien droit à un dernier appel.

Il se pencha légèrement vers l'homme-requin.

\- Si tu veux faire venir le reste de ta clique, je t'en prie. Plus on est de fous plus on rit après tout. Ou si l'un d'entre vous a des adieux à faire à quelqu'un...

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ! cracha Kuroobi. Nous t'écraserons dès que nous en aurons l'occasion !

\- Oh, tu es encore en vie toi ? Décidément, les mauvaises herbes sont toujours celles qui nous donnent le plus de fil à retordre ! Enfin, peu importe. Encore faut-il que vous ayez la moindre occasion.

Derrière Kuroobi, la forme silencieuse de Chu trembla légèrement. La mort de ses compagnons, leur impuissance face à Casoar et Cardina, cela l'avait considérablement choqué et affaibli, et il peinait véritablement à s'en remettre. Hachi se rangea du côté de Kuroobi.

\- Nyuuu ! Tu paieras pour le sang que tu as sur les mains ! Nyuuu ! On ne te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Casoar ouvrit grand la bouche et fit mine de se décrocher la mâchoire avant de répondre.

\- Oh, vous m'en voyez navré « Nyuuu ! » mais vous avez déjà laissé passer votre chance, « Nyuuu ! ». Oh, que c'est désagréable ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te trancher un bras ou deux, tu m'as l'air d'en avoir plus que de raison, c'est répugnant.

Hachi se mit alors à s'agiter dans tous les sens, piqué au vif. À cet instant, Arlong espéra de tout son cœur que, lorsqu'il l'achèverai enfin, Hachi et les autres seraient là pour avoir leur part, ou au moins pour le regarder faire.

Mais pour le moment, il fixait l'escargophone, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Peut-être que s'ils étaient plus nombreux ils auraient une chance contre ces enfoirés, peut-être. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas jouer le jeu de Casoar. Il se doutait aussi, malheureusement, que si des renforts arrivaient, ils ne feraient pas long feu face à lui. Ni lui ni ses lieutenants n'avaient pu, à son grand dam et à sa grande honte. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre de victimes. Et, à cause de ces maudits colliers qui pouvaient leur faire perdre littéralement la tête, qui oserait attaquer en mettant en jeu leur vie ?

Mais...

\- Pose l'escargophone à terre, ordonna-t-il à l'ailé.

Celui-ci se fendit d'un sourire en plissant les yeux et consentit à exécuter sa demande, dans un silence moqueur qui valait toute la mesquinerie du monde.

\- Shirley, contacte nos frères sur Calm Stone pour moi.

\- Arlong ! fit Kuroobi sans vouloir y croire.

Comme l'homme-requin ne disait plus rien, sa sœur l'interrogea du regard, comme pour demander s'il était sûr de lui. Il lui rendit son regard sans faillir. La sirène décrocha donc l'appareil et fit tourner le cadran rond du bout de l'ongle. Elle maintint ensuite le micro devant lui sans dire un mot.

\- Allô ?

Arlong parla immédiatement, d'une voix pleinement assurée.

\- Salut les gars ! Tout se passe bien ?

\- Capitaine ! Oui, tout est sous contrôle ici. On se demandait juste ce que vous deveniez, ça fait plusieurs heures !

 _Tant que ça..._

\- Ah, on a décidé de faire un détour, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien.

Kuroobi et les autres retinrent leur souffle et Arlong ne quitta pas Casoar des yeux, jaugeant la moindre de ses réactions. Son visage ne trahissait rien, mais les ailes dans son dos se crispèrent très légèrement.

\- D'ailleurs on va rester absents un moment, on a trouvé quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Je vous en dirais plus à notre retour. D'ici-là, profitez bien de votre séjour sur Calm Stone.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Cléo. Elle le regardait, apparemment impressionnée par le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve en cet instant. Il manqua de lui adresser un sourire empli de fierté.

\- Mais pas de débordements, c'est compris ? ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- D'accord capitaine !

\- A plus.

Sur un signe de tête de son frère, Shirley coupa la communication. Arlong adressa alors à Casoar un sourire qui s'élargit en voyant ses ailes se tordre dans son dos.

 _Tu voulais certainement me voir perdre la face, renoncer à ma fierté ou te délecter de mon désespoir alors que je leur disais adieu, comme tu dis. Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu n'obtiendras jamais ça de moi ! Alors ça fait quoi de voir que ça n'a pas marché comme prévu ? Prends ça dans les dents, connard !_

Toujours aussi impassible en apparence – ou presque – Casoar récupéra alors l'escargophone et découpa le mécanisme sur son dos avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Vous êtes donc seuls, annonça-t-il en guise de sentence.

L'animal désormais libéré de sa fonction se mit à suer à grosses gouttes et tenta de se réfugier quelque part en direction des caisses, loin de cet homme, à une vitesse risiblement lente. Sans y accorder plus d'attention, l'ailé tamponna à nouveau son nez avec son mouchoir en reniflant et se tourna alors vers Cléo.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour respirer ici !

La jeune femme ne parvenait toujours pas à l'affronter. Entendre sa voix suffisait à la faire trembler. Il y avait eu trop de choses entre eux, il lui faudrait sans doute plus d'une vie pour s'en défaire. C'était comme une loi immuable.

Mais Arlong, qui avait le sang si chaud d'habitude, avait su prendre sur lui et se contrôler pour ses frères. Il ne vacillait pas. Cléo espérait vraiment qu'un jour, elle pourrait trouver assez de force en elle pour faire se rebeller l'enfant blessé et soumis qu'elle avait été, qu'elle était encore.

Du coin de l'œil, elle sentit que l'homme-requin la scrutait une fois de plus. Quelque chose remua en elle et l'enfant terrifié se mit à gémir. Non, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

 _J'ai toujours réussi à vous répondre quelque chose, Arlong. Si je n'arrive pas à en faire autant avec Casoar, je m'en voudrais vraiment, car lui je ne le respecte absolument pas. Juste, soyez patient. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre fort, mais soyez patient, c'est tout._

Au-dessus d'eux, Cardina cria quelque chose que Cléo ne saisit pas très bien et Casoar se détourna enfin pour repartir. Juste avant de sortir de la cale, il lui décocha une dernière flèche.

\- Orcheïde est impatiente de te voir.

Les plumes de ses ailes frémirent dangereusement puis, d'un seul battement ample, il prit son envol et disparut avec le halo de lumière lorsque la trappe se referma.


	27. Décision

**Bonjour / bonsoir !**

 **Bon... ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Mais j'ai pris une décision, qui me coûte un peu dans un sens, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure à prendre.**

 **Je vais supprimer les chapitres sur Orcheïde.**

 **Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, je n'ai pas l'impression que son histoire vous passionne plus que ça. Moi-même j'en viens parfois à me dire « mais pourquoi je suis partie là-dessus ? ». Ça peut se comprendre, on se retrouve avec 3 chapitres où Cléo, Arlong et les autres ont totalement disparu alors que ce sont quand même les principaux personnages. J'avais dans l'idée de ne faire qu'un chapitre sur Orcheïde, et puis ça s'est étendu. Encore. Et encore...**

 **Et j'ai commencé à perdre Cléo de vue. Je pense vraiment être partie sur le mauvais chemin. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais plus comment gérer la situation de Cléo et des autres, j'avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration. C'est pour cette raison que je suis partie sur Orcheïde, et aussi parce que j'avais besoin de comprendre moi-même son cheminement. En un sens, ça m'a aidée, et je ne compte rien changer à son passé.**

 **Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : c'est trop long. Ça prend trop de place. J'aurais dû m'arrêter plus longtemps pour mieux réfléchir et amener son passé différemment, sans le renier. Bouts à bouts, comme je l'ai fait avec Cléo et Arlong. C'est difficile, après avoir passé tant de temps dessus, et même à me dire que ce n'était pas trop mal, de se dire qu'au final ça ne va pas.**

 **Je vais donc repartir sur une autre base, où on sera toujours dans la temporalité de Cléo. De son point de vue, du point de vue d'Arlong, de Medley et d'autres, mais pas trop du point de vue des ailés. Ceux-là viendront petit à petit, comme avant.**

 **Cependant, comme ça m'embête de simplement tout supprimer comme ça et que, je le redis, je ne renie pas l'histoire d'Orcheïde, ces chapitres seront dans une fanfiction à part.**

 **En attendant, merci de votre patience, et désolée pour ce détour.**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **A la prochaine, en espérant que je saurais vous captiver un peu plus ! ^^'**


End file.
